Lily's Defender
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: Lily was bullied & teased for being too smart & a Muggleborn, until Sev, wealthy Prince heir, decides to defend her and cause the scandal of the decade. AU, LE/SS.
1. Prologue:  The Girl Next Door

**Lily's Defender**

**By Snapegirlkmf and Alethea27**

**Disclaimer: All HP characters are the property of JK Rowling, we are only borrowing them to play with.**

**This is a work of FICTION. People, places, and situations occur only in our imaginations, and any resemblance to people and places, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**Warnings: This is an AU story—non-canon compliant, meaning that we pick and choose what we use from the books and the rest is tailored to fit our storyline. Characters may or may not behave as they did in the books, so if you read, don't complain that it's non-canon. It's meant to be different. Think of it as a what-if story. Be aware that there is some bashing of three Marauders, they are Potter, Black, Pettigrew. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Prologue**

**The Girl Next Door**

**Written by Snapegirlkmf**

**12 Spinner's End**

**Somewhere in Northern England:**

"Mu-u-um! Lily's doing freaky things again!" eight-year-old Petunia Evans shrieked. Then she shouted at her younger five-year-old sister, "Go away! I don't want to play tea party with you anymore, Lily!"

Lily stared at her older sister, still holding a plastic cup with rosebuds in her small hand. "I'm not freaky, Tuney! I didn't mean to!" Huge tears filled her green eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks at her sister's nasty words. She had been playing nicely with Petunia pretending to drink her tea, which was really milk with sugar in it, when she had tried to reach for a piece of bread with butter. It had been too far for her to grab and suddenly, she had managed to make the plate with the butter sandwiches move over into her hand.

Lately, she had found herself able to make things move simply by looking at them and wishing really hard. At first she had thought it was neat, but her sister thought it made her an unnatural freak, and kicked up a fuss whenever Lily did something like that. No matter how many times Lily told her she didn't know how she did it, Petunia insisted that she did things on purpose, just to get attention.

"Petunia, don't call your sister a freak!" Hyacinth Evans called up the stairs of their new row house. They had just moved in two days before and Cinthy, as her friends called her, was still trying to unpack a myriad of boxes. Her husband Paul was at work, having received a new position as foreman at the wool mill. "Now quit quarreling and play nicely."

Petunia glared at her smaller sister. "I don't want to play with you, Lily. I'd rather play with nobody, so there!"

"You have to! Mum said!" Lily argued.

Petunia stood up and clenched a fist. "Get out, before I take Belinda and cut off her head!" she threatened. Belinda was Lily's favorite doll, a pretty black-haired jointed doll with a pink and white striped organdy dress and real leather shoes.

"You wouldn't!"

"Would too! Because I could pretend we were playing Tower of London and Belinda was a traitor to the throne and had to get her head chopped off!" Petunia said smugly.

"You're mean, Tuney!"

"Why don't you cry about it, Lily-liver!"

"Don't call me that!" shouted Lily.

Petunia chanted the hateful name over and over, getting Lily so upset that she knocked over some of the tea set.

"Mum! Lily knocked over my tea set on purpose and made a mess!" shouted Petunia.

"Mum, Tuney called me Lily-liver!" Lily yelled.

"Girls, if you don't stop this bickering, you'll be sent to your room until your father comes home," Cinthy said exasperatedly. The girls had been bickering all morning and her patience was starting to fray. "Lily, come down here and leave your sister alone for a moment," she called, knowing that the best solution to the bickering was to separate them.

"All right," Lily said, taking Belinda with her. Then she stomped from the room. "Who wants to play dumb old tea party anyway?"

She came downstairs to find her mother kneeling down unpacking a box of kitchen ware in the small foyer.

"But Mu-u-m!" wailed Petunia. "Lily spilled milk on the floor! Why do I have to clean it up? _She_ made the mess!"

"But you're older and know better than to tease her like that, Petunia Charlotte!" Cinthy declared, knowing full well that Petunia was the instigator. She turned to Lily. "Lily, next time walk away before you do something you know is wrong."

Lily hung her head. "I'm sorry, Mum. But Tuney was being awful mean."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have a free pass to be destructive." Cinthy said firmly. "You can apologize to your sister after lunch. And she can apologize to you as well." She mopped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. The summer heat was sweltering, especially in a house without ceiling fans or a window air conditioner unit. "Why don't you go out front and play in the fresh air? I saw some flowers growing on the lawn, you could pick them."

Lily thought about it, then decided she would rather be outside than inside. "I'll be right back." She darted outside, Belinda held securely under her arm.

The front yard was small, but Lily didn't know that. To a five-year-old it seemed plenty big. She ran over to the small ash tree in the yard and began picking the bunch of wild flowers growing there. As she did so, she heard a strange sound, like a yowl.

She turned and saw a large gray and white cat come racing towards her, followed by a boy about her age. He had dark hair and eyes and was wearing a pair of faded denim shorts and a long blue T-shirt. He had on scruffy sneakers. "Greymalkin! C'mere!"

"Oh! A kitty!" Lily squealed. She loved cats, and the gray and white tom looked to be a particularly handsome feline. She knelt down and called softly," Here, kitty!"

To her surprise, the cat looked at her and meowed. She held out her hand, which still had milk stains on it.

Greymalkin sauntered over and sniffed her, then began to lick her fingers. Lily giggled. "Aww! He's sweet!"

The boy stopped and stared. "Wow! Usually Grey doesn't like anybody 'cept family." He knelt and picked up the cat before it could bolt. "He got out when my Mum went to water the flowers."

"I think he smelled the milk on me," Lily admitted, she stroked the ultra soft fur on Greymalkin's head, which was gray about the ears and forehead with a white face and green eyes. "It spilled when I knocked over my sister's tea set."

"He loves milk. That and tuna are his favorites," the boy told her, cradling the cat in his arms. The cat was large, over twelve pounds, and could have easily jumped out of the boy's arms, but instead settled down and began to purr loudly. "You're my new neighbor. What's your name?"

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

"Mine's Severus Snape." He scratched behind the cat's ears. Greymalkin went limp in his arms, like a ragdoll, and enthusiastically purred like a rusty carburetor.

"He's a beautiful cat," Lily said, stroking him.

"He's my mum's." Severus informed her. "But he likes to sleep on my bed sometimes."

"Aww, he's purring!" Lily said, smiling and scratching the big cat under the chin. Greymalkin's eyes half-shut and he purred and purred. "I wish I could get a cat, but my dad's allergic." She sighed wistfully. "I love them."

"You can come over and pet Grey anytime you want," Severus offered. "My house is right next to yours, back there." He jerked his thumb back behind him, where a rather worn house stood. It needed a coat of paint and some of the shingles were missing on the roof, but it did have a lovely flower garden and two pretty pink rhododendrons on either side of the stairs.

Just then a tall woman with long ebony hair done up in a French twist wearing blue slacks and a green crocheted short-sleeved top came around the corner of the house, and called, "Sev, did you find him? He's not under the hyacinth bush in the backyard."

"I got him, Mum!" Severus called excitedly, clutching the cat so tight that Greymalkin mewed a protest.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Eileen said, coming up to them and taking the cat from Severus. "Grey, you naughty boy! What do you mean, running off and scaring me half to death? I ought to give you chicken and water instead of tuna tonight!" she scolded, then she hugged the large feline.

Greymalkin just rubbed his head against Eileen's cheek, and didn't look even the least bit remorseful. Eileen just sighed and then she looked over at Lily. "Hello there! Severus, who's your new friend?"

"Her name's Lily. She helped me catch Greymalkin."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Lily. Thank you very much for helping find my cat. My name is Eileen Snape. You just moved in two days ago, correct?"

"Yes'm." Lily said, a bit shyly. "We moved from Liverpool."

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood. Would you like to come in and have a snack and some tea?"

"Uh . . . I need to ask my mum. I'll be right back." Lily said, then she ran in to tell Cinthy about meeting their neighbors and helping catch a runaway cat.

Cinthy came out to say hello to Eileen and Severus, and Greymalkin as well, before telling Lily that she could visit, but had better remember her company manners.

"I will, Mum." Lily grinned, she had not expected to make a friend so soon. She glanced upstairs and thought about telling Petunia, then decided against it. Tuney had been mean to her, and she didn't think her sister would care about her new friend.

Eileen promised to have Hyacinth over for tea and scones when she wasn't busy unpacking, then she led the way back across the lawn to her house. Once inside, she set Greymalkin down and gave him a small dish of tuna and a bowl of water. The cat was ravenous after his attempt to wander away, and gulped the tuna.

While the cat ate, Severus sat next to Lily and watched as his mother served tea from their battered old china tea set, with the teapot cat which had a cat's face for the spout and a tail for the handle. The china cups were shaped like mice. There was also a plate of blueberry scones and another of pumpkin pasties.

"Mmm!" Lily said, eating a pasty. "This's very good, Mrs. Snape. I never had one before."

"Thank you, dear. I made them myself."

Lily smiled, then wiped her face with a napkin. Little did she know that this would be the first of many visits she would have with her new friend and his family.

That night, at dinner, Severus told his father about the new neighbors next door, and how Lily had helped corral Greymalkin. "Her name's Lily Evans, Dad, and she's really clever and she likes to play detective and thinks your old coin collection is neat."

Tobias had a collection of ancient coins behind a glass case, it had been started by his grandfather, and had been passed down to him from him father. When Severus was old enough, it would belong to him.

"Evans, huh? I wonder if she's my new boss' kid? Must be, since he just moved here." Tobias mused. He was second foreman at the wool mill, and a Union man.

"You have a new boss, Toby?"

"Yup. But Evans doesn't seem so bad. Least he's not a stuck up tosser like my old one, Rossmer. And unlike Rossmer, he knows what he's about. Told me he has two girls."

"He does, Lily told me she has an older sister, Petunia." Severus said. "Only she's a mean rotten bugger."

"Severus, you watch your mouth, young man!" Eileen frowned at him severely. "You know that's not a word I want to hear out of your mouth."

"But Dad says it sometimes."

"Never mind what your father does." Eileen shot her husband a pointed Look. "There, you see, Toby, what you've started."

Tobias winced. "Sorry." Then he turned to his son and said sternly, "Severus, you obey your mum, y'hear? If she says not to repeat something, you listen. Or else you can eat a bar of Ivory for dessert."

"Yessir. Sorry, Mum." Severus said quickly. He knew better than to test either parent when they spoke in _that_ tone.

"You also shouldn't speak so about a girl you've never met," Eileen added.

"Lily was the one who said she was mean and nasty," objected Severus. "And she'd know, 'cause Petunia's her sister. I don't really want to play with her, Mum."

"You may play with whoever you want, Severus, but I'll not have you being rude. Understand?"

"Yes." The boy replied. Then he continued eating his supper of beef stew and bread with butter.

But despite his promise to his mother, Severus never really did warm up to Petunia. The older girl was bossy and scornful, saying she didn't want to play with primary school babies, and making fun of Severus' secondhand clothing. She also poked fun at Lily, often making the younger girl lose her temper or cry with her sharp tongue.

One day Severus had had enough. They were playing in the Evans' yard, Lily and he were pretending to be knights rescuing Belinda from an evil wizard in a tower—Lily loved fairy tales—and Severus loved King Arthur—when Petunia came out and started twitting Lily about staying in the sun too long.

"You ought to be careful, Lily, or else you'll break out in spots all over and look like you've got a contagious disease!" she sneered. "And your hair will become fire engine red and you'll blind Snape when he comes over."

"They're called _freckles_, Tuney!" Lily cried angrily. She had a few already on her arms and a sprinkling over her nose. "Mum says I have 'em 'cause an angel kissed me and they're not ugly!"

Petunia laughed scornfully. "Of course, she'd say that! She's _our mum_, she's supposed to say dumb stuff like that, even if it's not true. No mother's gonna admit her daughter's ugly."

"Stop it, Tuney!" shouted her sister, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Make me!"

Severus turned and glared at the older girl, who wasn't anything great to look at herself. She had a long face and a thin mouth and her blond hair was lank and dull.

"Why don't you just leave Lily alone?" asked Severus, scowling.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Snape?"

"Why are you always picking on her? She's never done anything to you."

"Yes, she did. She got born." Petunia tossed her head.

Lily burst into tears, even though she had always felt her sister hated her, hearing it from Petunia's own lips hurt terribly.

"You're a . . . a . . .rotten hag!" Severus spat, trying to think of a name to call the selfish girl that wouldn't earn him a mouthwashing or a spanking. "Your hair looks like . . . a haystack and you have a face like a horse."

"Be quiet, Snape! You're only allowed over here because my parents feel sorry for you and want to show Lily that charity begins at home, you little ragpicker!"

Severus clenched a fist. "You take that back!"

"Or else what? You gonna run home to Mummy? Tattletale baby!"

Severus wanted to hit her, to knock her down and put dirt in her hair, but he didn't because she was bigger and also because Tobias had taught him that boys don't hit girls ever, and if he ever caught Severus hitting a girl, Severus would be over his knee so quick his head would be facing backwards. "I'm no baby. Why don't you go play with your own friends, Tuney?" he taunted. "Oh, that's right. You don't have any!"

Now it was Petunia's turn to flush red. "Shut up, Snape!"

"You shut up!" Lily cried, her face all blotchy. "Go find your own friend and leave mine alone!"

Petunia whirled on Lily. "Only _you_ would be friends with a charity boy, Lily. _I_ have better taste than that!" she sniffed, unwilling to admit that she was jealous as hell over the fact that Lily had a new friend and she didn't. She tossed her head in the air and marched back towards the house. She was done with playing with primary school babies. She could make friends at school, she didn't need her freaky sister and that grungy Snape boy.

"Th-thanks, Sev," Lily sniffled. She came over and hugged him.

He was startled at first, but then he hugged her back. "It's all right, Lil."

"Sometimes . . . sometimes I wish I had another sister."

"I would too," he admitted softly. "Hey, maybe she's a changeling, and that's why she's so nasty all the time."

Lily gave him a watery smile. "Maybe." Then they went back to their game.

Later on that night, when Tobias was tucking him in, Severus asked him, "Dad, if Petunia says mean nasty things to Lily, am I allowed to tell her off?"

Tobias was quiet for a long time before he replied. After pondering for awhile, he answered, "Well, Sev, that would depend. Normally I'd say to stay out of quarrels between family members and let them settle it. But at the same time you ought to stick up for your friends and help them, because that's what a true friend does. What's Petunia done to Lily?"

Severus told him. " . . . and sometimes she makes Lily cry 'cause she's so mean."

Tobias frowned and ran a hand through his light brown hair. "Hmm. Seems to me that Miss Petunia's green with envy that her little sister has a good friend and she doesn't."

Severus' wrinkled his brow. "Huh? She's not green, Dad."

His father chuckled. His son was very smart for his age, too smart, and because of that Tobias sometimes forgot he wasn't speaking to an adult. "I know. It's an expression, Sev. It means that she's so filled up with jealousy that she can't think straight. Seems to me that she needs a good talking to, as a reminder that she ought to be kinder to her baby sister. A big sister is supposed to protect her little sister, not make her feel like trash."

Severus nodded. "If I ever had a sister or a brother and I did that to them, you'd spank me good."

"I certainly would," agreed his father. "Probably just what the little snip needs. Good thing she's not my kid." He ruffled Severus' hair playfully.

"You mean, you'd rather have me instead?"

His father arched an eyebrow. "Sev, I'd take you any day of the week over any other kid, don't you know that? Nobody could ever replace you."

"Not ever? Not even a new baby?"

"Never. You're my best boy." Tobias said simply, love shining in his eyes. "You're a good kid. Keep on defending your friend. Just don't ever lift a hand to Petunia, even if she's being a bossy little twit. Or else—"

"I know. I know. You'll take me over your knee and wallop me with Mum's cauldron stirrer." Severus recited. "Because boys don't hit girls even when they deserve it."

"Right you are! Never forget that, Severus. And never throw the first punch if you can help it, and always try to find a peaceful solution before you get in a fight. But if you have to fight, give 'em hell. All right, that's enough talking. You need your sleep."

Severus yawned. "Night, Dad."

Tobias kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite." Then he turned to go, relieved that his inquisitive child was too tired to ask any more questions that night.

Until a small voice said, "Dad . . . what's a bedbug?"

May passed into June and June into the dog days of July. During that time, Severus and Lily's friendship grew, until the two were almost inseparable. They went back and forth from each other's houses, and just like their children, Eileen and Hyacinth became good friends as well. Petunia finally met a girl named Agatha Jones down at the playpark and soon was content to leave Lily and Severus alone, for the most part.

The owners of the mill began to rebuild the wool mill, trying to bring the old building up to code, so they didn't get fined, and that was when it happened.

It started out as an ordinary Friday for Tobias and his family. He kissed his wife goodbye and his small son and prepared to drive off to work. The mill was close, only about two kilometers away. Severus hugged his father and said eagerly, "Dad, I'm making a picture for you. Want to see it?"

"Is it finished?"

"Not yet."

"Save it till I come home, Sev. That way I'll be surprised and have something to look forward to." Tobias told him, kneeling down to hug him.

"Sure, Dad. I think you'll really like it."

"I'm sure I will. Well, I'm off. Behave for your mum now. I'll see you this evening."

Severus waved through the window as Tobias got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. He enjoyed sketching, a hobby which both Eileen and Tobias encouraged, and he quickly scampered off to get his drawing pad and pencils. This would be his best picture yet. He began to draw . . . it was a family portrait, including Greymalkin.

No one knew exactly how the accident occurred. It was one of those chance freak happenings, to which could only be described as an act of God or bad luck. There was some scaffolding on the side of the mill, for the construction crews had begun fixing the roof on the west side. Somehow it tore loose on top and no one realized it until a brisk breeze came up and caused it to rattle. But no one was outside to hear it.

Tobias went out for lunch late that day, as he was overseeing a new project, and as was his wont, he sat on the bench on the grass near the west side and began to eat his roast pork sandwich with mayonnaise and pickles. He had just finished it and a bottle of spring water when a heavy wind gust came out of nowhere. It blew his favorite cap off his head.

Tobias went to retrieve it, it had blown beneath the scaffolding.

He knelt to get it.

The wind slammed into the building.

The scaffolding rattled.

A large block of concrete close to the edge fell off just as Tobias was crawling out from beneath the steel girders.

He never saw it coming.

It rained the day of the funeral. Severus stood holding Eileen's hand as the rain fell in silvery sheets from the sky, though he was dry beneath the big black umbrella. He still could not believe his father was gone. He had finished the drawing and couldn't wait for Tobias to come home to admire it. Until his mother had took him aside and held him on her lap and told him that his dad would never be coming home again.

"But why, Mum? Did he leave us, like Preston Carter's dad?" Severus asked, referring to a boy three houses down whose father had left one day and never came back.

"No, Sevvy. Not like that. Your dad . . . he's left us . . . to go to heaven . . . with the angels now." Then she burst into tears.

All Severus could think was _Why? Why have the angels taken away my dad? Didn't they know I needed him?_

Two days later he still couldn't quite wrap his mind about it. There weren't many people at the funeral, just a few close friends and co-workers, the Evanses, and Eileen's parents, Lord Marius and Lady Vesper, whom Severus usually only saw on holidays. Everyone kept saying how sorry they were, but it wasn't till he saw the coffin being lowered into the ground that it finally hit him.

His father would never come home again.

He would never tuck him in, never tell him another story, never get to see Severus' picture that he had drawn just for his dad.

It was all finished.

Only then did he turn and bury his head in Eileen's dark coat and cry.

Because Tobias' pension wasn't enough to live on, Eileen had to find a job so she could pay the bills and put food on the table. That meant Severus was enrolled in the small primary wizarding school next to Diagon Alley, where he could learn how to write with a quill on parchment and start memorizing Latin declensions and the history of the world Eileen had been born into, but had left when she married Tobias, to get away from all the factions and infighting between purebloods versus Muggleborns. Severus had always known that magic existed, but knew he had to keep it a secret, and so he had never told Lily about it. He was happy to start school, until then Eileen had homeschooled him, teaching him the basics—reading, writing, and arithmetic. The only thing wrong was that Lily couldn't be with him.

But he still saw her after school and on the weekends.

Eileen got a position in Scribbulus' Everchanging Inks as a clerk, it was one of the few available that late in the year. It was also one of the few where she could bring Severus along once his school let out and she was still on shift. The proprietor Goldy Scrivener, thought her son was adorable and pitied the poor boy because he had no father. She also liked the fact that Severus enjoyed sketching, and made sure to provide him with many colored inks and the leftover scraps of parchment to draw on.

Everything was going along as well as could be expected, and in October, Eileen decided to begin some Christmas shopping. It would be her first holiday without her husband, but she was determined to overcome it and make it as happy as possible for her son. Goldy allowed her to get off an hour early so she could shop a bit. She took Severus' hand and they went across the street to the cauldron shop, Eileen wanted to buy Severus his first potions kit and child's cauldron, and was going to let him pick out the one he liked best and put it down on his list for Father Christmas.

They were just coming out of the shop and were about to head over to one of the cafes to have some supper when they heard the sound of a scream and laughter coming from an alley two shops over. They could see flashes of hexes being cast and more cries of pain and jeering. It was getting on to dusk and there weren't many people about, since the shops were about to close.

Then a smallish boy about thirteen came rushing over to them, his robes were torn and his arm hung limply on his right side. "Help! These masked blokes in gray robes are attacking my mum and dad and little sister. I tried to stop them, but . . . I can't! Can somebody call the police? Please!" There was terror and panic written all over his face.

"Are you a Muggleborn, child?" asked Eileen softly, gripping him gently by the shoulder.

"Yes. They said . . . said that I was a . . . Mudblood and polluting their air and then they pulled out wands and attacked us!"

Eileen quickly drew out her wand and sent out her Patronus, a beautiful raven, to summon the Aurors. But she didn't think they would make it in time to help the poor Muggles. There had been many dark rumors floating about of late, rumors of a new dark wizard on the rise and his followers, ruthless purebloods who wanted to cleanse the wizarding world of all Mudbloods and blood traitors. Eileen suspected these were some of his supporters.

A loud shriek came from the alley.

"Stay here, Severus. You too, boy." Eileen ordered. She drew her wand. In her youth she had been an excellent duelist, but that had been before Severus was born. She turned to hug her son. "Severus, you stay here. Understand? Don't move until I come back. And don't make a sound."

Severus was frightened, but he just nodded. His mum would never leave him unless it was necessary. "Come back soon, Mum. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Jared!" called a female voice.

"Mum! I'm coming!" the boy cried and bolted back towards the alley.

"No! Don't!" Eileen cried and went after him.

A dark figure wearing a hideous silver mask stepped out of the alley then, wand pointed at the boy and Eileen.

A red light shot out of his wand and slammed into the boy, causing him to shriek in pain. He tumbled to the cobblestones and lay still.

"Bastard! Pick on someone your own size!" shouted Eileen.

"Mind your business, witch! Unless you want a taste of what I gave the Mudblood?"

In answer, Eileen shot off a hex at him that caused his knee to cave in.

He fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

Eileen gave a grim smile, then turned to face two more masked ones, who had come to see why their companion had not returned.

She dueled the two of them competently, holding her own, but even so, it wasn't enough, for a third crept around her back and fired off a Killing Curse. A green light shot out and struck her before she could even turn around. She fell to the ground, lifeless.

The three masked wizards laughed, and one kicked her body. "Interfering hag! Should have minded your own business."

Then they were gone, vanishing into thin air.

Severus remained frozen where he was, horror stricken. But at last he made himself move, running to the still form of Eileen Snape and shaking her. "Mum? Mum? Please . . . wake up!" But she was still. "Help! Somebody—_help_!" he screamed, tears falling down his face.

That was how the Aurors found him a few moments later. Had they arrived ten minutes sooner, they might have prevented a tragedy. As it was, all they found were four dead bodies and one small five-year-old who refused to speak to them.

"Has he spoken at all since . . .?"

"No. I think he's in shock. I've called Wizarding Children's Services. We contacted all the shop owners nearby, one of them identified the witch as Eileen Prince Snape. The kid there's her son . . . witnessed the whole thing . . ."

"Merlin! What a terrible thing to see!"

"Aye! Poor thing . . .hopefully he's got a dad somewhere . . ."

The voices floated above and around him, but he didn't feel like answering them. He was lying on a bed somewhere, in a blue room, and the voices were just outside the door. But he remained still. His mum had told him to be quiet and wait for her and that's what he was doing. Waiting.

Soon some lady in a green coat came in, and asked him his name. He just looked at her. "Please tell me, little one. I promise, no one will hurt you here. I'm a Healer, my name is Brianne Loren. I know your last name's Snape, but can you tell me your first name?"

He shook his head.

"All right. You can tell me later. For now, can you drink this for me? It'll make you feel better." She handed him a vial of a very strong Calming Draft.

Severus had had potions before, so he didn't fuss about taking them. The green lady gave him a sweet afterwards. "Thanks," was all he said, and it was said so softly that Loren almost missed it.

"Oh! You poor thing!" she whispered, stroking his hair. "Don't worry, Child Services said they've called your grandparents. They should be here shortly."

Severus just nodded, still lost in the nightmare.

He didn't even react when his grandmother Vesper came and picked him up, rocking him back and forth, weeping quietly into his hair. "Oh, Severus! Losing your mother and father so close together . . . it's just dreadful! But we'll take you home with us . . . you can stay at Mirrorvale . . . you'll be our heir now . . . we'll raise you like our son . . ."

Severus heard, but didn't respond. He let her carry him out of the room and then they vanished from the hospital and re-appeared in a large foyer in Mirrorvale Manor, which was the Prince ancestral home. Severus had only been there a few times that he could remember. He yawned and laid his head down upon Vesper's shoulder, too tired to cry. His last thought before he tumbled into sleep was of his mother and how much he was going to miss her.

The funeral was held in the wizarding manner, and no one thought to contact the Evans family to let them know what had happened until a day later, when Vesper came to pick up some personal effects from the Snape house, like Tobias' coin collection and Greymalkin, who kept meowing for Eileen. Only then did Cinthy and Paul and the girls learn what had befallen Eileen and Severus.

They were horrified and Lily cried hysterically, for she had loved Eileen like an aunt and she missed Severus something awful. Vesper promised to write and send her a letter with the Prince address.

But in all the confusion and heartache following the funeral, she forgot her promise. Severus was a wreck, the horror of seeing his mother murdered before his eyes throwing him into a deep depression. He barely spoke, and had terrifying nightmares about the masked men, who would later be known as Death Eaters, killing his mother. The only creature who seemed to fill the empty hole in his heart was Greymalkin, who was now his familiar. It was over a year before he was well again, and by then he was trying to adjust to his new life with his grandparents and had forgotten all about the little red-haired girl next door.

Until some six years later, when he went to Hogwarts.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Evans

**Disclaimer:** All the main characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them for the afternoon.

**A/N: In this AU the majority of pureblood families believe that Muggleborns are inferior and half-bloods only slightly less so. This is a commonly held belief, similar to the ones white Americans once held against Native American people and half-bloods. Even the so-called "good" families believed this, it was not something exclusive to dark families. There has always been prejudice in the wizarding world, a lot of it, and you will see it expressed here.**

**1**

**Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Evans**

**by Alethea27**

January 30, 1971 was Lily's eleventh birthday. Her sister, Petunia sat at the table with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. Presents and the birthday cake Hyacinth had made sat on the table. The cake was chocolate with chocolate frosting and it was decorated with frolicking cats and _Happy Birthday Lily_ was spelled out in white frosting. Lily's two best friends, Beth Seymour and Cathy Moran sat beside her and were sleeping over that night. All three were giggling and wore silly party hats.

'_Great_!' Petunia thought. That meant she'd have to listen to them giggling and chatting the entire night! It wasn't fair! Lily had been doing all sorts of freaky stuff all year and she still gets a birthday party and all those presents. Why just last month Lily had gotten mad at her because she called her a pig and told her she needed to clean up her room and deliberately turned her hair green, but wasn't able to turn it back. She'd had to wear a scarf over her hair for two weeks until it turned back to her natural color on its own. Still, some of the kids in her class had found out about her hair and she saw them pointing at her, whispering and giggling. Had precious Lily received any punishment for her freaky act? No! Her parents told her it was some kind of phase Lily was going through and to be compassionate. Why should she be kind to somebody who was obviously abnormal and creepy?

Paul had been talked into wearing a party hat by Lily. He smiled as he watched her. Lily had been sad for so long after her best friend's dad had died in that terrible accident at the mill and then his mum had died in an attempted robbery shortly after that. The boy had been emotionally distraught by their deaths and had gone to live with his grandparents. Lily still mentioned him occasionally.

Once they had all, with the exception of Petunia, sung _Happy Birthday_ and Lily had made a wish and blown out the candles, Hyacinth took the cake to cut it. "Petunia, can you please help me?" she requested.

"Why do I have to help, Mum? It's not my party or birthday. Lily should hand out the cake, not me," Petunia whined.

"Petunia, don't start," Hyacinth warned in a soft voice. "When it's your birthday, Lily will help me cut the cake and hand out the slices."

Petunia did as her mother requested, but she was just one step above being completely rude when she handed Lily and her friends their plates of cake. She was tempted to drop Lily's in her lap and claim her hand slipped, but her parents would spot it out and she'd end up with no phone privileges for a week.

After the cake had been eaten, it was time for Lily to open her presents. She loved presents and tore into them with enthusiasm, ripping the paper and ribbons off and scattering them all over. She received a complete set of the _Chronicles of Narnia_ by C.S. Lewis and two board games from her parents. Beth and Cathy had pooled their money and gotten her a copy of _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. _Lily had recently discovered the Beatles and had been buying their albums with her pocket money she'd saved. The last box was from Petunia and contained a rather worn copy of a King James Bible. Lily lifted it out of the box and gave her sister a questioning look.

Petunia sniffed. "Well, all those freaky things you do. I think you must be possessed by a demon so I thought you'd better read the Bible so you don't burn in hellfire."

Lily's big green eyes filled with tears that started running down her cheeks. She ran from the room.

Paul took a firm hold of Petunia's arm and marched her into his study, closing the door. "Petunia Charlotte Evans," he said in a raised voice. He was barely holding his temper in. "That was a very mean and rotten thing to say to your sister, especially on her birthday and in front of her guests. This offense earns you a week without phone privileges and you will apologize to Lily."

Petunia stamped her foot petulantly. "I won't apologize to her! She turned my hair green and you never gave her any punishment because you think everything she does is cute!"

Paul sighed. "Petunia, Mum and I have explained to you about that and we've urged you to be patient with Lily."

"You won't see she's a possessed by a demon because possessed people do freaky things like she does! She's always been your favorite! I hate her and I hate you and Mum!" Petunia shouted, flinging open the door and storming out. She stamped up the stairs followed by the loud slam of her bedroom door.

Beth and Cathy thanked Hyacinth for inviting them, excused themselves and left quickly. It was obvious they were embarrassed for Mr. and Mrs. Evans and sad for Lily. Neither Lily nor Petunia came out of their rooms the rest of the day.

Two days after the disastrous birthday party, there was a knock on the Evans front door. Paul put down _The Daily Mail_ he'd been reading and got up to answer the door. There was an older woman standing on the porch dressed a red tartan coat and sensible shoes. Her graying hair was pulled back into a severe bun and she wore square wire-rimmed glasses. She reminded him of a Sunday school teacher he'd had as a boy. "Mr. Evans?" she asked.

Paul nodded. He noticed she had a strong Scottish accent.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. May I come in?"

"What's this about?"

"If I can come inside I will explain," She answered.

"I suppose," He stepped aside so she could enter. "I'll get Hyacinth."

The Professor seated herself and waited while Mr. Evans went to fetch his wife. He was back in a few minutes. "My wife will be here directly. She's preparing tea and biscuits."

Hyacinth came into the room, carrying a tray with a teapot wrapped in a cozy, three cups and saucers, and a plate of biscuits. She set the tray down on the coffee table, poured the tea and handed it round and then the plate of biscuits. "Now, Professor, please tell us why you're here," she said.

Minerva reached into her purse and pulled out envelope which was yellowish and looked old. "I'm here to deliver Lily's notification that she's been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts School of what …" Paul suddenly jumped to his feet and yelled angrily, "If this is some kind of cruel joke being played on our daughter, by God I'll summon the nearest constable … I know Lily has done some strange things, but she's hurt no one!"

"I assure you, Mr. Evans, this is not a joke. Your daughter is a witch and the strange things you speak of are incidents of accidental magic."

"How can this be?" Hyacinth asked. "Witches and wizards don't exist except in fairy tales."

"I can assure you we do exist," McGonagall said with a smile. "May I see Lily so I can give her letter to her?"

Paul and Hyacinth glanced at each other still unsure what to believe. Paul turned to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, we want to believe you, but we have a responsibility to make sure our daughter is safe. Is there some small demonstration you can give us of your …abilities?"

"Of course, Mr. Evans. I would expect no less. Normally we're not allowed to do magic in front of Muggles …"

"Muggles?" Hyacinth questioned.

"Non-magical people such as yourselves. However, I was given a temporary dispensation by the Ministry of Magic to perform magic if I needed to in order to convince the parents of Muggleborn students that the magical world is a reality." She took out her wand flicked it and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Suddenly the teapot began to rise, floated above the tray. Minerva then pointed her wand at a rather shabby armchair by the fireplace and said, "_Reparo_." The armchair suddenly looked as if it had just arrived from the shop. Last, she pointed her wand at the logs that had been laid in the fireplace in preparation for lighting, but had not been lit and said, "_Incendio_." A fire began burning in the grate.

There was a gasp from both of Lily's parents as they watched Minerva. Both of them knew none of the things she had done could be performed anyway but by magic. "I'll go upstairs and get Lily," Hyacinth said.

"I'm sorry, but we had to be sure," Paul apologized, still staring at the floating teapot. "We shouldn't be shocked really. We've seen Lily do things like this more than once."

"That's quite all right, Mr. Evans. I understand your daughter's safety is of paramount importance to you and I also know suddenly finding out a magical society exists and lives side-by-side with yours is quite disorientating," she replied with a smile.

Hyacinth was back in a few minutes with a petite child with vivid green eyes and deep red auburn hair. Her eyes widened as she saw the teapot and she tugged on Hyacinth's hand. "Mum, that lady can do the same thing as me," Lily said excitedly.

"That's because I'm a witch, child, and so are you." Minerva handed Lily the envelope she was holding.

Lily broke the seal on it, pulled out the letter, and read it silently. "Mum, Dad, this letter says I've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She frowned at them. "Did you enroll me in this Hogwarts School?"

"You were magically enrolled in the Hogwarts the moment you were born," Minerva answered.

Petunia was lurking at the top of the stairs eavesdropping. She grimaced as she heard that now precious Lily was special and she would be going to a special school that apparently taught freaks like her! She wondered how many pounds her parents were going to spend to send Lily to this Hogwarts place. Probably more pounds than they'd ever spent on her.

Lily took out the second letter out of the envelope, unfolded it, and read it. She handed the list of to her parents. "Mum, Dad, these are the school supplies I need, but where do we get them?"

"Those can be gotten in Diagon Alley in London," Minerva said.

"Can we go tomorrow, Professor?" Lily asked excitedly.

"You won't need to go until August and I will, of course, be there to show you how to get to Diagon Alley and where to go to buy what you need."

Lily's smile drooped a bit. "I wish Sev was still here. We used to pretend we were King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table and he'd tell me about Merlin, King Arthur's magician."

"Sev?" Minerva asked startled. "You don't mean Severus Snape, grandson of Marius and Vesper Prince?"

"Yes, he was my best friend," Lily explained. "But then his mum and dad died and he moved away to live with his grandparents."

"Sev lived next door to us at one time," Paul added. "I was Toby's supervisor at the Mill. It was a terrible tragedy when he was killed in that freak accident then Eileen died a few months later, trying to protect some customers in a robbery attempt at the store where she was working."

"Actually, Lily's and Sev's birthdays were only three weeks apart," Hyacinth said. "We met his grandparents briefly at Toby's funeral and I recall they had unusual names."

"We lost complete track of him after his mother's death," Paul said.

"Well, you'll be happy to know Severus will also be starting at Hogwarts this year."

Lily squealed in delight. "Maybe I'll see him when we go to this Alley place."

"If you don't see him there or on the Hogwarts Express, you will definitely see him at the Sorting." Minerva said.

"I can't wait!" Lily exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd ever see Sev again and now I will."

After having gotten Paul and Hyacinth's signatures on the Code of Secrecy, Minerva left, promising to meet them the third week in August to help them with Lily's school shopping. That night after supper, Paul and Hyacinth sat the two girls down. They talked to them about Lily being a witch and how they both had to keep it a secret and neither Lily nor Petunia could tell their friends about Hogwarts.

Petunia gave a loud sniff. "As if any of _my_ friends would care! They already know she's a freak."

"Petunia, don't start unless you want another week without phone privileges," Hyacinth warned.

"Fine! I won't say anything about her being a _witch_ or about her freaky school. If that Snape boy is anything to judge by, it must be a school for hogs!" Petunia flounced out of the room, ran upstairs and they heard the loud slam of her bedroom door.

Lily looked sad. "Tuney still thinks I'm a freak."

"Don't worry, Lily. Give her time and she'll get over it," Paul soothingly assured her and gave her a hug.

Winter melted into spring, and spring into summer. Lily was hard pressed to keep her secret from her two friends, it hurt her that she was unable to tell them she would be going to a different school come fall. She wished there was some way she could talk to Sev. She bet he knew all about Hogwarts and could answer the many questions she had. She wondered if he still had Greymalkin.

As Hyacinth was tucking her in bed the night before they were going to Diagon Alley, Lily asked, "Mum, do you think I'll really see Sev tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Lily, but if you don't, remember what Professor McGonagall said. You'll definitely see him once you get to school."

"I wonder if he still has Greymalkin. Do you remember Sev's cat, Mum?"

"Very well. He was very unusual."

"That reminds me, Mum. My letter said I could have an owl, a cat or a toad. I know I can't have a cat because Dad's allergic and I don't want a toad; they're icky! Do you think I could have an owl?"Hyacinth chuckled and kissed Lily's cheek. "We'll see. Now go to sleep," she said firmly. "You've got to get up early because we have a long drive to London tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Mum."

"Goodnight, Lily. Sweet dreams."

The next morning started off badly with Petunia announcing she was going to spend the day with her girlfriend, Agatha. She certainly didn't want to go to some dirty alley where a bunch of freaks hung out. After a loud argument, tears and because they were going to be late, Paul and Hyacinth finally agreed to allow Petunia to stay behind on the condition that she stay at Agatha's and go nowhere else. The drive to London was at least peaceful without Petunia and Lily constantly bickering in the backseat. Paul parked on Charing Cross Road a couple of blocks up the street from the address where they were supposed to meet Professor McGonagall. Hyacinth took the note out of her purse that Minerva had sent them. "The Leaky Cauldron is next door to 48 Charing Cross Road."

They slowed as they walked. "Well, here's 48 Charing Cross," Paul said pointing to a bookstore. The number 48 could clearly be seen on the front door. "I don't …"

"Here it is," Lily said excitedly pointing to a dirty looking, ramshackle building with a sign that looked as if it had a hundred years worth of dirt on it, hanging above the entrance, creaking in the wind.

"Are you sure, Lily?" Hyacinth asked.

"Yes Mum, of course. It says Leaky Cauldron right on the sign up there," Lily said pointing up at the sign, but not realizing her parents couldn't see the same thing she saw. She opened the door and stepped inside, Paul and Hyacinth following her uneasily.

It was dim inside and looked as if it hadn't changed since the 16th or 17th century. The glass in the front windows was so dirty, it was impossible to see in or out of them. Wooden tables of all shapes and sizes with mismatched wooden chairs and stools were everywhere. Big round brass chandeliers hung on chains from the smoke-aged beams, decorated with glass globes containing flickering candles. Aged and smoke-stained pictures littered the stone walls in no special order. The walls had long since ceased to be white. There was an open window from what looked to be a kitchen of sorts. Paul figured it must be where the servers picked up their orders. Beside it hung a rack with newspapers hanging off it. Across the room was an ancient wooden bar in front of which was standing Professor McGonagall talking to an older gentleman with longish grey hair and full sideburns. She smiled as she saw the Evans come in. "Excuse me, Tom. Miss Evans and her family are here." Minerva stepped away from the bar and went over to where the family was standing. "You found us without a problem then?"

"Lily did actually," Hyacinth replied. She nudged her husband who was still looking around him in amazement. "Paul!"

He turned and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I got distracted, dear. Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Lily said shyly.

"Hello Lily, it's nice to see you and your family again. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yes, Professor! I've been ready since you brought my letter!"

"All right then. If you'll follow me …" She took them out a door by the bar and into a small cobbled courtyard. There appeared to be no way out. Minerva took out her wand and tapped the bricks in a certain order. "You'll probably need to ask Tom to do this for you until Lily gets tall enough to be able to reach these bricks," Minerva remarked and then stepped back as what was once was a solid brick wall melted away. Minerva stepped through the entrance with Lily following her eagerly and her parents more cautiously. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," Minerva said.

The alley was narrow and winding, jam packed with large and small shops on both sides. To add to the confusion, there were vendor stalls selling flowers, roasted chestnuts, and one selling jewelry. There was a huge white building in the middle of the right side of the alley and that was where they appeared to be heading. "We'll go to Gringotts first so you can exchange your Muggle money for our money."

When they stopped in front of Gringotts, Paul looked at the building skeptically. The entrance had pillars that held up a small balcony, but they leaned towards the left while the pillars on the balcony above it that held up a second balcony leaned towards the right. "Are you sure it's safe to go inside?" Paul whispered to Minerva.

"Oh my yes," She replied. "Gringotts has been here for centuries, but I should warn you the bank is run by Goblins and they're not the friendliest of beings and it matters not whether you're magical or Muggle. You best let me handle the transaction with them. They do respect the Headmaster."

Hyacinth and Paul nodded. Lily swallowed at the sight of the two Goblins in uniforms that opened the double brass door for them. They had to pass through a second set of silver doors before entering the lobby. The bank floors were paved with marble and wooden counters stretched along its length. Behind each one, a Goblin was busily weighing jewels or counting gold.

Minerva walked over to a counter where the sign above it read '_Exchanges_.' She put the pound notes Paul and Hyacinth had given her in front of the Goblin. "Good morning, Nagnok, I wish to exchange this Muggle currency for Wizard currency."

"Very well, Professor McGonagall," Nagnok answered and left his perch and went into a small room behind his counter. He was back in a few moments carrying a large moleskin bag that he gave to Minerva. "Please extend our best wishes to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"I will do that," Minerva replied. "Thank you for your excellent service, Nagnok."

He nodded and returned to the task he was doing before.

Before they left the bank, Minerva shrank the moleskin bag so Hyacinth could put it in her purse to avoid pickpockets. "Did you bring your list, child?" she asked Lily as they left the bank.

"Yes, Professor. Mum has it in her purse." Hyacinth took the Hogwarts list out of her purse and handed it to Lily. She unfolded it and asked, "Where should we go first?"

"I think it would be best to get your school robes first. _Madam Malkin's Robes_ is right here."

Madam Malkin's was very busy, but one of her assistants took Lily's measurements and the Evans' took Minerva's suggestion and had a two-year lengthening charm added in case Lily grew taller. The assistant promised the robes would be ready to pick up by the time they were finished shopping. _Flourish & Blott's_ was next door to Madam Malkin's so they stopped there next and purchased all of Lily's textbooks. At the _Scribbulus Everchanging Inks_, they bought parchment, ink and quills. Lily was delighted with the brand new quills. Following Professor McGonagall's advice, she'd been practicing writing with a quill since last winter, but it wasn't a real good one. She had also learned how to sharpen one which she thought was the hardest part. They were on their way to the apothecary when a boy with messy black hair and a smug expression wearing wire-rimmed glasses slammed out of a shop called _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, almost knocking Lily over, and said loudly, "Get out of the way, you dumb bint!" He turned around and complained to an older man behind him, "Why can't I have that Phoenix 300 broom, Dad?"

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva yelled. "I do not want to ever hear you use that word again. Don't forget you'll most likely be in my House and I will not tolerate any bratty behavior from you nor will I tolerate you trying to sneak a racing broom in when you know very well first years are not allowed brooms."

The boy glared at Lily as if he thought it was her fault Professor McGonagall had yelled at him.

"Come along, Lily," Minerva said. She led them up the street to _Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_ where they purchased Lily a first-year potion kit, glass phials, a brass scale and dragonhide gloves. At _Potage's Cauldron Shop_, Lily bought a standard size 2 pewter cauldron and at the Magical Instrument store, she bought a brass telescope. She also acquired a trunk with the school's emblem on it and her initials. Lily's wand was the last thing they bought and they went back down the street to _Ollivander's Wand Shop_. Lily thought Mr. Ollivander was kind of scary looking with his big silver eyes, but he had a soft voice and a patient manner. It took three tries before Lily found her wand.

"I expect you to show a talent for Charms, Miss Evans, as this wand is made from willow; it's a feminine wood that harnesses the power of moon and water. The core is a phoenix tail feather which is a good choice for someone who wishes to cast protective spells and lasting charms."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. I'll take good care of my wand," Lily said.

As they were walking up the street after stopping at Madam Malkin's to pick up Lily's robes, Paul said. "I believe we have enough money left to buy you an owl."

"Really, Dad?" Lily cried, giving her father a hug.

"It's a good way for Lily to keep in touch with you while she's at Hogwarts. You'll want _Eeylops Owl Emporium _for that." McGonagall said with a smile, recalling her own first shopping trip as a girl. Lily's excitement reminded her of herself at that age.

It only took Lily about five minutes to find an owl that seem to bond with her immediately. It was a medium sized female with a mostly white underside, and heart-shaped white face. Her back was tawny and marked with black and white spots. She had long legs and dark eyes with a completely round head, but no ear tufts.

"What are you going to call her, dear?" Minerva asked.

Lily thought for a moment then said, "Guinevere."

"It's a lovely name, Lily," Hyacinth said.

"I need to show you one more thing before I leave you and for that we'll need your transportation." They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, left through the entrance to Charing Cross Road and got into the Evans' car. "I need you to take us to King's Cross Station, Mr. Evans, so I can show Lily how to get onto Platform 9 and ¾ quarters on September 1st."

Paul drove to the station and before they got out of the car, Professor McGonagall transfigured her robes into Muggle clothes. They followed her into the station and she led them to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. "To get to Platform 9 and ¾ quarters and the Hogwarts Express you need to walk straight through that barrier. If you feel nervous then it's best to do it at a run," she explained. "I'm afraid you won't be able to go any further than this so you'll need to say goodbye to Lily here." She said to Hyacinth and Paul.

They drove back and dropped Professor McGonagall off at the Leaky Cauldron. "Now if you have any questions, you can owl me at Hogwarts and I'll reply back."

"Thank you so much for all your help, Professor," Hyacinth called.

Minerva waved and disappeared into the Leaky Cauldron again.

During the next two weeks before September first, Lily practiced sharpening and writing with her new quills, reading her textbooks, and practicing some wand movements. The day before she was to leave Lily packed her trunk, making sure her robes wouldn't get wrinkled and nothing could be damaged or broken. She looked at Belinda who was sitting on her bed. She wondered if she should take her with her. Who knew what Tuney might do to her while she was at school so she grabbed Belinda and laid her on top of her robes. She shut her trunk, but didn't lock it. She would do that tomorrow just before she left.

As Hyacinth tucked her in bed that night, she kissed her cheek and said, "I'm going to miss doing this every night."

"I'm going to miss you and Dad so much, Mum," Lily's eyes were tearing a bit. "I won't know anybody at school."

"You'll know Sev and Christmas isn't that far off and you can write us every day if you want and we'll write back."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart," Hyacinth answered.

The next morning Petunia refused to go to King's Cross. "Do you think I'll really miss you? Miss being embarrassed by you in front of my friends or miss all the freaky stuff you do? You must be more stupid than you look!"

Lily was in tears by the time they left the house for the drive to King's Cross. "Why does Tuney hate me so much?" she sobbed.

"She doesn't hate you, Lily; she's just upset because she can't attend Hogwarts, too." Hyacinth said. She didn't reveal she'd found a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore compassionately explaining why Petunia could not attend Hogwarts with her sister. "She'll get over it once she starts back to school with all her friends."

They got to King's Cross in plenty of time and gave Lily final hugs and then watched as she aimed her trolley toward the barrier, started to run and suddenly disappeared into it.

"Let's just wait until eleven," Hyacinth said. "Just to make sure she made it all the way okay."

Paul nodded and put his arm around her as they both watched the clock hands creep towards eleven o'clock.

Lily stopped short as she came completely through the barrier. In front of her was an old-fashioned steam locomotive painted bright red with a huge black smokestack and a long line of cars behind it. She looked up at the sign above her which read **Platform 9 and ¾.** Lily started to push her trolley down along the cars, looking for a way to get on the train. It was smoky and so crowded that any movement was difficult and slow. Finally she found a door and pulled it open.

"You need any help with that, Miss?" A conductor asked.

"Yes, please. It is a bit heavy," Lily replied. He helped her get her trunk and owl cage into an empty compartment. "Now don't worry about your trunk when you get to Hogsmeade. The house elves will take it and your owl up to the school."

"Thank you for your help, sir."

He tipped his cap to her, smiled and left. Lily decided to change into her school robes so she would be ready when the train arrived at the school. She got out everything she needed, closed and locked her trunk and shoved it under her seat. "I'll be right back, Guinevere," she said to her owl. She found the loo and quickly changed into her uniform and robes. She was walking back to her compartment when she heard Guinevere screeching. She ran down the corridor and saw two boys in her compartment, teasing Guinevere. "Stop teasing Guinevere, you mean toerags!"

They both turned and she saw one of them was the boy who called her the nasty name in Diagon Alley. The other boy had dark, curly, and longish hair and brown eyes. He had a quill in his hand and had been poking it in Guinevere's cage to scare her.

"Well, well, if isn't little Miss Muggleborn," the first one sneered and then said to his friend, "She's the one I was telling you about that got me in trouble with McGonagall. Made my dad change his mind about getting me my broom early. But we don't have to worry about her because Muggleborns are so dumb they're usually sent home within two weeks because they can't learn magic."

"Yeah, my mum says they're all dozy. She says their intelligence is only a bit above a house elves', but with this one I think even that little sod, Kreacher, is smarter than her." They both laughed loudly as if it were the funniest thing ever.

Lily couldn't believe it. They were standing there insulting her as if she couldn't hear them or else she couldn't understand that they _were_ insulting her. She knelt down and with some difficulty, pulled her trunk out from under the seat. Neither of them even offered to help her. She unlocked it and opened it with the intent of putting her clothes inside when she heard a hoot from the boy with the glasses. "Look, Siri, she brought her dolly with her!

"Aww … isn't that just too sweet!" The boy named Siri sneered. "I wonder if she's going to take it to class with her, James?"

Lily shoved her clothes in, slammed her trunk shut and locked it and pushed it back under her seat. She stood and faced her two tormentors. She could feel her lip trembling and her eyes starting to tear. "Why don't you go away and let me alone? I didn't ask you to come in here." Her voice cracked.

"Watch out, Siri, she's going to start crying like the baby she is," James said. "Boo hoo hoo!"

A sudden knock on the compartment door momentarily distracted their attention away from Lily. Another boy stuck his head in. "I wondered if we could share your compartment?"

"Sure, come on in," James said, acting like the compartment was his.

"Are you sure it's all right?" He asked, noticing Lily's expression. She nodded and shrugged. What good would it do to say no? Probably the two louts would just overrule her anyway.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he said extending his hand. He was slender with wavy, light brown, chin-length hair. His eyes were a peculiar amber color that looked almost yellow in the light of the compartment. He had a nice smile and seemed very friendly as he sat down next to Lily. "This's Peter Pettigrew," he said, introducing the other boy who had followed him in. He was short and plump with mousey brown-blond straight hair and blue eyes. He nodded and smiled at them.

The train suddenly started with a jerk and began pulling out of the station. There was another knock on the compartment door and a girl stuck her head in, "Do you mind if we come in?"

"No, Starkey, you can't and neither can Longbottom," James said, eyeing the newcomers with distaste.

"I was here first so it's my compartment and if they want to come in, they can," Lily snapped.

"Thanks." She sat down next to Remus. She had pale blond hair and brown eyes. "I'm Alice Starkey and this is my friend, Frank Longbottom." Frank was tall with brown hair and dark eyes, he gave Lily a nod and a smile.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"And I'm …"

"We know who _you_ are," Alice snapped. She turned to Lily. "He's known to some of us kids as the Bloody Bragging Brat."

"He brags constantly about how rich his family is, everything he got for his birthday and Christmas, everybody they supposedly know," Frank added. "We've all had to listen to him when we've been guests at Potter Manor."

"Well, _she_ brought her dolly with her," James sneered, attempting to divert the attention away from himself. "Siri and I figure she's going to take it to class with her because she's such a big baby!"

"So what? I heard you threw a tantrum worthy of a two year-old in Diagon Alley because your father wouldn't let you have a new broom," Alice said.

"You all know each other then?" Lily asked.

"We've known each other since we're infants," Alice replied.

"Maybe you know a friend of mine," Lily said tentatively. "He used to live next door to me and I just recently found out he was a wizard."

"What's his name?" Frank asked.

"Severus Snape."

"Yes, he's the Princes' grandson. I don't know him very well; he's brilliant, but he keeps to himself." Alice said.

"He's a bloody bore!" James snorted. "Always got his head stuck in a bloody book!"

"You've never opened a book in your life except for a Quidditch book so what would you know about it?" Alice replied. "So he used to live next door to you?"

"Yes, but that was before his parents died."

"Maybe we can go and look for him?" Alice suggested.

Remembering Potter and the other boy had been teasing Guinevere, she decided not to leave again. "No, that's okay. I'll see him at the Sorting."

"What House do you think you'll be in, Siri?" asked Peter.

Sirius looked uncomfortable for a few moments and then said, "Well, as you know my family's always been in Slytherin, but if the Sorting Hat tries to put me there I'm telling it to put me in Gryffindor."

"I don't understand about these Houses," Lily whispered to Alice. "What are they?"

James rolled his eyes. "Trust a Muggleborn to be so dumb that she doesn't know about the greatest of all the Houses, Gryffindor."

"Shut it, Potter," Alice snapped and began to explain to Lily about the Founders and their Houses and the Sorting. "Some families have been in the same House for generations and so the likelihood of them being sorted into that House increases. Since you're Muggleborn, the Hat will use other qualities …"

"She's a Hufflepuff for sure then," Sirius sneered. "All the dummies go in that House."

It was getting darker as the train moved faster through the country. Rain began lashing the windows. Finally, it seemed to be slowing down, then came to halting stop. "We're here!" Alice said jumping up.

As they jumped down from the train, they heard a deep voice calling, "Firs years, firs years! All firs years over here to me!" The voice belonged to a individual who was at stood at least eight or nine foot-high, was three times as wide, weighing probably around five hundred stone, but he had kind eyes and a big smile as the first years crowded around him. "My name's Hagrid and I'm the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Lily, in her fascination with Hagrid, forgot she was going to look around for Sev. They followed Hagrid to the lake where a fleet of little boats awaited them. "Only four to a boat. We don' want 'em tippin' over now."

Lily carefully stepped into one when it suddenly began to move back and forth violently as if somebody were deliberately rocking it. She would have fallen in the lake if somebody had not grabbed her, keeping her steady until the boat stopping rocking. Before she could thank her Good Samaritan, he or she was gone.

"Huh! Looks as if Little Miss Muggleborn's clumsy as well as stupid!" she heard Potter jeer, then heard Hagrid scolding Potter and Black for fooling around.

The fleet of little boats glided smoothly across the lake with Hagrid's boat in the lead when suddenly they got their first view of Hogwarts. It sat high on the cliffs above them with lights twinkling all over the castle like diamonds.

Lily thought it was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen.

They went under a patch of thick hanging vines into a cave where the boats stopped one by one in front of steps leading up to a walkway. When all the students were disembarked, they followed Hagrid down the walkway and through another door that led outside. Hagrid led them around the castle and up the stone steps to huge double oak doors. He pounded on the door three times with his fist. The door was opened by Professor McGonagall.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid, for bringing them safely across the lake. I'll take them from here."

Hagrid nodded and excused himself. He wanted to get to the feast before the Sorting started.

Professor McGonagall led them into an anteroom off the Great Hall. There she told them they would be seated after they were Sorted. She told them about the four Houses into which they could be Sorted, how their Houses would be like their family and the point system. "While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points while any rule-breaking will lose your House points. Now, the Sorting Ceremony is ready to start, so please follow me." They got into line, walking two-by-two behind McGonagall. The double oak doors of the Great Hall swung open as she approached. She led them up the middle aisle between the four House tables.

Lily noticed there was an old beat-up looking hat sitting on a stool. To her amazement, the hat moved, a slit appeared, and the hat began singing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can top them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a steady mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Professor McGonagall stood beside with a scroll of parchment in her hand. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, place the Hat upon your head and be Sorted." She unrolled the scroll and called, "Abercrombie, Royce."

He sat down on the stool, put on the Hat and a moment later it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Avery, Darius."

Avery smirked and the Hat had not even touched his head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Lily glanced at the kids around her, looking for Sev, but her attention was pulled back to the Sorting when she heard Professor McGonagall call, "Black, Sirius."

Sirius strode up to the stool, sat down and jammed the Hat on his head. It was a few minutes and she could see him shaking his head underneath the Hat's brim, then it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Diggory, Caddaric."

He sat down and no sooner had he put on the Hat when it yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Lily."

Lily nervously sat down on the stool and put on the Hat on. Suddenly she heard a little voice saying, "Smart, very smart. You would do well in Ravenclaw, but I think you might find it boring as you also have a strong imagination. You have great loyalty towards your friends and you are a hard worker so you could be in Hufflepuff, but you also have a sense of adventure and while you are ambitious, you are an open book, so not Slytherin. Better be … GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily took off the Hat, got carefully down off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table where she sat as far away from Black as she could get.

"Lestrange, Rabastan."

He was immediately sorted into Slytherin as was his twin brother, Rodolphus.

"Longbottom, Frank."

Frank barely sat down and as soon as the Hat touched his head it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus followed him into Gryffindor as did Mary MacDonald, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Potter, James."

James strutted up to the stool, put the Hat on, and five seconds later it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily groaned. Now she would have to deal with both of those toerags on a daily basis!

Evan Rosier was sorted into Slytherin next, then Professor McGonagall called out, "Snape, Severus."

Lily watched closely as the boy, who was taller than his contemporaries, slender-built with shoulder-length dark hair, moved confidently up to the stool, put the Hat on his head, and a few minutes later it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" He got up and carefully placed the Hat back on the stool for the next person and gracefully seated himself at the Slytherin table.

The next person to be sorted was Alice and Lily was so relieved when she heard the hat yell out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice smiled and plopped down next to Lily. Frank was seated on the other side of Lily and Remus was seated across from them and Peter sitting by him.

There were several more names and the last two, Aden Wilkes and Sebastian Zabini were both sorted into Slytherin.

"I can't believe we got that dumb Muggleborn Evans in our House!" James groused loudly. "I bet she ends up causing us to lose loads of points!"

"Yeah, and we gotta have the points to beat the snakes," Sirius said, fixing Lily with a dirty look.

"Ignore those two twits," Alice said. "Between the two of them they probably only have a brain cell each!"

Dumbledore got up and welcomed the first years and welcomed back the returning students. He warned the students to stay out of the forbidden forest and told them that somebody named Mr. Filch had banned all products from somewhere called Zonko's. Finally he clapped his hands together and said, "Let the feast begin."

All kinds of food suddenly appeared on the table. Lily was amazed and wondered who had made all the food. They must have been cooking all the day long. She helped herself to some vegetables, roasted potatoes and slices of chicken. She glanced down the table at Potter and Black. They weren't even putting the food on their plates, but shoveling it directly into their mouths from the bowls and platters within their reaching distance.

"Eww!" Alice exclaimed. "Remind never to sit by those two."

Lily watched Severus across the Hall. He had a book propped in front of him and he was reading it intently. She wished he'd look up so she could wave at him.

After the desserts had vanished, Dumbledore had everybody sing the school song before wishing them a good night's rest. They followed the Prefects out of the Hall and up the main staircase. Lily felt really tired and couldn't wait to get to her bed. Suddenly she cried out as she felt a sharp sting at the back of her leg.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I think something bit me on my leg." She cried out again at a second sharp stinging sensation on her other leg.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, how dare you attack Miss Evans!" Professor McGonagall yelled. She had been following behind them to make sure nobody had got lost. "I've never had to give detention on the very first day, but I'm making an exception. You will serve detention with me tomorrow evening starting at eight o'clock."

The prefect stopped in front an enormous painting of an overweight lady dressed in a shocking pink dress that made her look as if she was wearing a crazed circus tent. "The password is Golden Snidget. Please don't forget it because you can't get into the Tower without it." She led them in and explained some of the House rules and pointed to the stairs that led to the dormitories; the girls to the right and the boys to the left.

Lily was glad to find that Alice was in her dormitory. There was also Mary MacDonald, a girl named Brenda Cadebury who said she was a half-blood and another girl named Nancy Jenkins who was also a half-blood.

As Lily started to get her nightclothes out of her trunk, Mary started to taunt her. "James says you brought your dolly with you. Are you going to sleep with her tonight?" The other two girls started to giggle, too.

Lily's eyes filled with tears. What so wrong with her bringing Belinda? Couldn't people just leave her alone?

"Shut up, MacDonald!" Alice snapped. "I brought my stuffed dragon, George, who I've had since I was five!"

Lily went to the bathroom to undress then came back. She got into bed, holding Belinda close. Maybe it was the wrong decision coming here, but now she was stuck because her mum and dad had probably spent a ton of money on her already and it would all be wasted if she went home. Besides Tuney would never let her forget. Tears silently slid down her face as she fell asleep.

**A/N: The Hat's Song is used courtesy of JK Rowling from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, page 117-118, Arthur A. Levine Book, 1997.**


	3. A Disastrous Day

_Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers apply_

**2**

**A Disastrous Day**

**By Snapegirlkmf**

_Slytherin dorm, the dungeons:_

Severus woke to Greymalkin pawing his face and meowing into his ear. He groaned and was tempted to turn over and bury his face in his pillow for another few minutes of sleep. But then he recalled that he was no longer at home in Mirrorvale, and he quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. "All right, Grey, you pest, I'm up," he grumbled fondly, scratching the grey and white cat between the ears and yawning. "You'll get your tuna and chicken in a minute. Let me get dressed." He had taken his shower last night and so didn't have to fight anyone for the first hot shower of the morning. He looked at the clock and saw that it was early, only ten to seven, and then supposed he ought to be grateful for his familiar, since he would never miss class with Greymalkin as his alarm.

He dressed quickly in his uniform and opened up a can of special cat food for Grey, made from all natural ingredients and some special herbs that kept the half-Kneazle healthy and extended his lifespan. As the cat gulped his breakfast, Severus brushed cat hair off his robes and cast a Fur Repelling Charm over them, just as he did to all his clothes. His grandmother, Vesper, could not abide a slovenly dressed child, and having white cat hair all over one's clothing was just not done at Mirrorvale.

Once he made sure he was presentable, robes straight, tie knotted, and his hair combed back and tied neatly with a black cord, he spent a few minutes writing to his grandparents, letting them know how he was settling in and that he had been Sorted into Slytherin, following the Prince tradition. He sent the letter off with Marius' barn owl, Callista, whom he had borrowed for school. Severus could have purchased an owl of his own, but feared Greymalkin might get jealous and attempt to make the bird into owl croquettes one night, so he opted to use his grandfather's.

He checked and double checked his bookbag, making sure all was ready for class that day, and he had a copy of his schedule and a castle map tucked in the front pocket. Marius had taught him a Featherlight Charm, and he cast it now over his books, so he could carry his bag easily.

All of his dorm mates were still snoozing away, and Severus took advantage of the quiet to study a bit before going to breakfast. Greymalkin wound about his legs, purring, as he read ahead in his Herbology and Transfiguration texts. His Potions text he had long since memorized and he was reasonably decent at Charms. By the time he was finished with two chapters in each book, his Housemates were stirring and groaning.

"Merlin, Snape, what are you, awake with the bloody birds?" sniped Avery upon seeing the dark-haired boy already awake.

Severus shrugged. "I don't mind getting up early."

Avery snorted. "You're not normal then."

"Yeah," agreed Rabastan, whose hair looked like it had been electrocuted. "Normal kids like to sleep in whenever possible. Unless they're nerds. You a nerd, Snape?"

Severus gave the other boy a cold glare. "Better that than an ignorant ass," he replied.

Rabastan was silent for several minutes, puzzling over Snape's response.

Severus was not minded to spend any more time with the two arrogant idiots, so he picked up his bag and left, going down to the common room, Greymalkin following at his heels. His grandfather had been right when he said that the LeStranges's had married too many cousins in the past two generations. It showed.

Behind him, he heard Rabastan bellow, "Oi, Snape! Did you just call me a dumb ass?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I cannot _believe_ they allowed him in here," he muttered to his cat, who flipped his tail insolently at the closed door behind them. "He's thick as two planks and then some!"

The common room, since it was below the lake, had a large window charmed to show the current weather and part of the grounds outside. That way the Slytherins didn't feel like they were enclosed in tons of stone and were being buried alive. There were large black leather couches, very comfortable after years of many bottoms sitting upon them. The furniture was a dark walnut, somewhat scratched and scuffed, but polished to a shiny finish. There were green drapes at the "window", and a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin hung over the fireplace, which was so large an ox could have roasted upon a spit in it. The walls were covered with tapestries of wizards doing various tasks, many of them famous, and all had come from Slytherin. Bookshelves lined one part of the wall and several tables and chairs allowed students to study or do homework. A stack of extra quills and parchment and ink were placed on a low lying secretary.

Since Severus was awake early, there were hardly any students in the common room at this hour. Greymalkin hopped upon the couch, turned about two times, then settled down, with his paws tucked beneath him, purring softly.

A tall student with brown hair and blue eyes was sitting at a table, idly Transfiguring a feather into a fan and back again. When Severus came into the room, he glanced up, a friendly smile on his face. "Hi. You're new here. I'm Dorian Atticus Andrews." He held out a hand.

Severus clasped it, then eyed the other boy shyly, wondering if he was anything like his dormmates. "Pleased to meet you, Dorian. I'm Severus Snape."

"And I'm your mentor for the first month." Dorian said. "Professor Slughorn asked us second and third years to mentor a firstie, show you around, get you used to the castle and help you with homework and stuff. Make sure you were fitting in all right and nobody, like the Gryffindorks, are hazing you."

"Oh. Does that mean you'll show me where my classes are?"

Dorian nodded. "Yes, that way you won't be late for class your first day. It'll take a bit of getting used to, the castle's big and the stairs move and change. It's good you got an early start."

"I'm used to getting up early. My grandfather says that time wasted is time lost."

"Your grandfather's Marius Prince, correct?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. He's my mother's father. I never knew my dad's parents, they died before I was born in a train wreck. I'm a half-blood, my dad Tobias was a Muggle and my mother Eileen was a witch." He said, somewhat defiantly, for some of the pureblood children he used to associate with had occasionally sneered at him for being so.

"That's cool. I'm one too. Only I'm the reverse. My dad's the wizard, and my mum's a Muggle. She's a triage nurse, works in York General Hospital. She met my dad when he got hit in the head with a croquet ball as he was walking down the street. Some kids were fooling about and Dad got knocked out, the ambulance brought him to the hospital and Mum was on duty in the ER. When he came to, she was the first thing he saw, and as they say, the rest was history."

"Sounds like a serendipitous turn of events," Severus chuckled.

"It sure was." Dorian laughed. "For both me and my little sister. You have a big vocabulary for an eleven-year-old."

"You can blame my grandmother for that." Severus said. "She always insisted I speak proper English."

"You live with them, right? I hear old man Prince is loaded."

"Yes, that's true. The Princes have about sixteen vaults full of treasure and gold. But I won't see a Knut of it unless I prove myself worthy of the Prince name. I have to earn my inheritance, I don't just get handed it like some spoiled brat."

"Earn it how?"

"By living up to the Prince motto—_no glory without honor, no honor without sacrifice._" Severus recited. "Meaning I have to do well in school and show that I'm dedicated, ambitious, and intelligent, and develop my magical potential to the fullest. Only then will I be named heir to the Prince assets and holdings."

Dorian whistled. "Merlin, but that's an awful lot to live up to. What happens if you don't succeed?"

"Then Grandfather will donate the money to various charities, including Hogwarts. He said he would rather see it used for good than given to someone who will mismanage and spend it on useless pursuits." Severus explained. He squared his shoulders. "I don't intend to lose it, Dorian."

"Keep that attitude, Snape, and you'll win us the House Cup this year," said the second-year. He moved over to let Greymalkin sniff his fingers. "Hey, cat. You've made yourself right at home, huh?"

Greymalkin yawned lazily and rubbed his head against Dorian's hand.

"He likes you. He doesn't take to too many people," Severus remarked. "His name's Greymalkin. He used to be my mother's familiar. When she died he became mine." He trusted his cat's judgment, and if Greymalkin liked Dorian, Severus knew it was safe to befriend the other boy.

"Come on, let's go and eat breakfast. It's served in the Great Hall at eight o'clock till nine. We have about an hour to eat before we have to get to class at nine fifteen. But today, since this is your first day, you won't have class till ten, since Madam Pomfrey insists on examining all the new students on the first day, wants to make sure that you have all your shots and don't have any allergies and things like that."

"I don't."

"Good to know. C'mon, Snape." Dorain beckoned him out of the portrait hole, reminding him that the password for the week was "Pandora's box."

**Page Break **~*~*~*~*~***Page Break**

Lily didn't eat much for breakfast that morning, she was too excited to start her classes and also more than a little homesick. The food was good, but Lily missed Hyacinth's thin crispy pancakes with fresh blueberries and whipped cream and syrup. Or her dad's Irish oatmeal with bananas, cinnamon, and brown sugar. Alice had told her she could request whatever she wanted to eat and the elves who ran the kitchens would deliver it to her plate. But Lily didn't feel comfortable doing that, she didn't want her Housemates to think she was picky or spoiled, they already thought she was a crybaby and a little dense. Besides, every time she thought about what Alice said about elves, she got this image of the cartoon Keebler elf in her head and started to giggle, thinking about little men with pointed red and green caps and pointed shoes baking up sweets. So she ate what was there on the platters, taking some eggs, bacon, and toast with butter and marmalade.

She peeked over at the Slytherin table, trying to spot Severus. Soon she saw him, eating and talking with an older boy with brown hair and a lively expression. Lily longed to go over and say hello, ask Severus if he remembered her, but then lost her nerve. They weren't five years old anymore and he had probably forgotten all about her. It made her sad, for she had missed the boy she used to play with, her first best friend, whom she had shared all her childhood secrets and woes with, who had been her shield against Petunia and the only friend who accepted her magic. She wondered if they could still be friends, even if he was in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor.

Their prefect, Astrid Goldman, announced that all the first years had to visit the Hospital Wing after breakfast, for their beginning of the year check up by the mediwitch Madam Pomfrey. Lily was surprised that Hogwarts had requirements like that, but she didn't moan about it like Potter and Black. She hoped that they had to get a dozen needles in their bums! Black had started off the morning by twitting her about Belinda and calling her Silly Lily, and Potter had added to it by calling her Babydoll Evans. McDonald had laughed her head off, the twit, and so had a few other girls in the common room, they thought James and Sirius were such wits.

Lily had longed to turn both of their heads into turnips.

Just then, Potter turned and looked at her, a broad smirk on his face. "Hey, Babydoll, want me to hold your hand while old Pomfrey gives you a shot? Are you going to cry a lot?"

Lily glared at him. "No, but I bet you will, Potter. Just like a big spoiled brat!"

Pettigrew and a few others snickered.

Lily was relieved that she only needed one booster of dragon pox when Madam Pomfrey checked her over. She didn't make a sound. In contrast, Pettigrew squealed like a girl, and Sirius yelped like a whipped cur, making her prediction half-true, at least. Once that was over, Lily, Alice, and the rest of the Gryffindors headed to the dungeons for their first potions class.

Lily slipped inside the classroom and took a seat in the middle of the room. Alice sat down next to her and whispered, "Don't be nervous, Lily. I've heard that Slughorn's not as tough as he ought to be, and if you do well, he'll let you be a member of his Slug Club, and he gives special privileges to them. He likes bright, pretty witches and wizards from good families."

Lily wondered if she would ever be one of Slughorn's picks. She was bright, but didn't think she was all that pretty, and she wasn't a pureblood. Then she sighed. She had better concentrate on more important things, like brewing her first potion.

The Slytherins entered soon after, and Lily was happy to see Severus in this class. She tried to catch his eye, but he was looking down at a piece of parchment and didn't see her waving shyly at him.

He headed to the far right of the room and sat in the back row.

Horace Slughorn entered the room then, dressed in rather fancy green robes, his dark hair and mustache slicked back and a twinkle in his eye. He looked to be in his mid-forties or early fifties. After taking roll, he said, "Good morning, class! I hope Madam Pomfrey didn't poke you too badly with her yearly vaccinations. Not to worry, though! You won't have to get any exam next year. Ahem! My name is Professor Slughorn, and I am Head of Slytherin House."

"The House where all the dark wizards come from," James said, rather loudly.

Slughorn stiffened. "Mr. Potter, that is hardly a fair statement. While it is true that several dark wizards and witches were Slytherins, that does not mean all of us are dark. We are ambitious and proud but also wise and inventive. Bigotry will not be tolerated by me." He gave Potter and Black a stern frown. "Now then, you're here to brew potions, not discuss House politics. Today we shall be brewing a standard Sleeping Draft." He tapped the board with his wand and the formula for the potion wrote itself upon the board. "Please pay particular attention to steps 3 and 4. Who can tell me what the properties of lavender are?"

Lily raised her hand. She knew the answer, having read her book last night.

"Ah . . . Miss Evans, is it?" Slughorn called. "Can you tell me the answer?"

"Yes, sir. Lavender is known for having a calming effect and also promotes sleep. Its oil can soothe sore muscles, and also disinfect wounds. It can act as an antidepressant and help people with auto immune diseases and is a good treatment for burns and acne as well."

Slughorn beamed. "Very good, Miss Evans! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"A Sleeping Draft also contains chamomile. Who can tell me why it does so?"

This time Severus raised his hand, and Slughorn called on him. "Chamomile tends to have a soporific effect on people, especially babies, and can soothe aching stomachs and help anxiety. As a cream it can help skin irritations, like acne and cracked dry skin and heal wounds."

"Excellent, Mr. Snape! Ten points to Slytherin!"

Pettigrew turned and said rather loudly to James, "What's soporific mean, James?"

James coughed. "Uh . . .I think it means . . .it makes you feel good."

"No, soporific means it puts you to sleep," Lily corrected.

"Quite correct, Miss Evans. You would do well to heed her, Mr. Potter." Slughorn said.

James flashed Lily a look of fury. He didn't like being shown up by a girl who was so new to the wizarding realm her robes squeaked. He was used to being the center of attention and praised for his wit and brains. "Sir, shouldn't we start brewing now?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. You may begin. Ingredients are in the back cabinet. You have an hour and a half!"

James fumed as he headed to the back cabinet. How dare that know-it-all show him up? Who did she think she was? He'd show her, by brewing the best potion.

Lily hurried to the cabinet to get the ingredients she would need. She noticed Severus already had his and was carefully measuring and adding the various components to his cauldron with an easy familiarity that she suddenly envied. She wished she had had time to practice before coming to school.

She began to read and measure out the ingredients, using her mortar and pestle from her potions kit to grind up the lavender buds and chamomile flowers. She carefully added the water and cinnamon, and soon her potion was bubbling away merrily, emitting a pleasing odor, while she gently stirred it five times.

After about half an hour, Slughorn came around to inspect and see where they were in the brewing process. He praised Lily again for the clarity and color of her draft, and scolded Black and Potter for socializing instead of brewing. "Mr. Black, you've added too much sheep's wool, no wonder your draft is too thick. Mr. Potter, you waited too long before adding the lavender, and your potion is not the correct color."

Lily snickered. Ha! That'll show him!

Slughorn made his way around the room, getting to Severus' station last. All of the other students were trying to brew the potion correctly, but no one had finished or managed to get everything done right. Except for Severus, who had not only managed to brew the draft correctly, but speedily as well. Horace peered at the youngster's cauldron and stirred it a bit and smelled it and his eyebrows rose. "Why, Mr. Snape! You have brewed this perfectly. How amazing! I couldn't have done it better myself! Twenty points to Slytherin for brewing the best draft I've ever seen from a first year. I shall bottle some as a sample for my other class." He happily decanted some into a vial.

Severus smiled quietly. Sleeping Drafts were easy to brew. He could brew them when he was eight, supervised by his grandmother. "Thank you, sir. What should I do now?"

"Hmm . . . why don't you see who else is having trouble and help them?" Slughorn asked, he could always use a competent assistant.

Severus moved over to Avery and Nott's cauldron, they were having trouble dicing up their milkweed roots.

Three cauldrons away, James was fuming at how a dirty scummy snake had managed to best him. "Merlin, Sirius, how could we let one of _them_ do better than us?"

"I don't know. What shall we do about it?" whispered his best mate.

"Make sure _we're_ the ones who brew the best potion in Gryffindor." James said determinedly. He quickly started to add ingredients to his cauldron. When he had it steeping, he went to examine Snape's potion and then walked back towards his cauldron to see if it looked like the sample. To his dismay, he saw that Lily's potion looked closer to completion as well as closer to the correct hue than his own. He flushed. There was no way he was going to let the girl show him up again.

He swiftly reached into a pocket of his robes, where he always carried some kind of joke product.

Lily had at just that minute turned to get her bit of sheep wool to add to the mixture and was facing away from her cauldron.

Quick as lightning, James tossed a handful of Sneezing Powder into Lily's cauldron, and had the satisfaction of seeing it begin to bubble and change color into a pale blue. Then he hurried over to his own workstation.

Lily let out a cry of dismay when she saw the state of her potion. "Oh, no! How could this happen? Everything looked fine before." She tossed in the sheep wool and stirred the required number of times, but the potion remained off color and was now frothing wildly. "I don't understand!" she cried, visibly upset, for she had been doing so well and now it seemed as if she would fail to get a good mark. "Professor, help!"

"Help! Help!" James taunted. "What's wrong, Babydoll? Did you muck up your first potion? Why don't you cry about it?"

Lily felt herself flush as red as her hair. She felt tears prickle her eyes as the Slytherins nearby snickered and pointed at her. She couldn't believe how she had managed to screw up so badly.

"Oi, professor!" Sirius bellowed. "I think Evans' cauldron's about to blow!"

Horace looked up and saw how agitated Lily's cauldron was and started to move forward, he was in the back of the room. "Everyone, get under your workstations!"

All the students scrambled for safety.

All but Severus, who ran up to Lily's cauldron holding an odd looking leaf and tossed it into her shaking cauldron and cried, "_Arresto_!"

The mixture quit shaking and frothing and settled down. Everyone stared in amazement.

"Thank you, Severus!" Lily said, gazing at him in awe. "How did you know what to put in there?"

"I had something similar happen to me." He stirred the mixture and frowned.

"Can you fix my potion, Sev?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes. Be quiet. I need to concentrate." After a moment he headed back to the cabinet and retrieved two jars, one with a blue liquid and the other with some yellow honeycomb. He carefully added pinches of the new ingredients and stirred cautiously.

To Lily's delight, the potion turned back to the correct color, a smoky lavender, and began to simmer again.

"How did you do that, Snape?" exclaimed Rosier, his eyes bugging out.

Before Severus could reply, Slughorn had come up, he was mightily impressed by the way the young potion maker had corrected Lily's botched solution. "Impressive, Mr. Snape! Most impressive! Have you made this potion before?"

"Yes, sir. Vesper Prince, my grandmother, had me brewing by the time I was eight. She said I had a knack for it."

"Indeed! I would expect no less from a grandson of hers. Brilliantly done, Mr. Snape! Who taught you how to neutralize a solution that way?"

Severus replied that Vesper had taught him about neutralizing reagents, using terms that went right over Lily's, not to mention the rest of the class's, head.

Slughorn called for all the potions to be bottled and labeled and placed upon his desk to be graded.

"Mr. Snape, please stay after class, I would like to discuss something with you," Horace ordered.

"Yes, sir," Severus replied, wondering why.

While Slughorn bustled up to the front of the room, Lily bottled the sample of her potion and labeled it.

Severus gave her a smile and whispered, "It's good to see you again, Lily."

She jerked up so quickly that she almost spilled the vial. "You . . . remember me, Sev?"

"Of course." He didn't bother telling her that it was her bright green eyes and fiery hair that he recalled first, and only later did he remember to whom those eyes and hair belonged. Once he did that, it was easy to recall all the times he had spent playing games with Lily and eating over each other's houses. "I wish we had more time to talk but . . . class is almost over and you don't want to lose points by not handing in your solution on time."

"Right. Especially after you fixed whatever went wrong with it," Lily said gratefully. "I still don't understand what went wrong. I followed the directions."

"If I had more time, I might be able to figure it out. I don't think . . .it was something you did, Lily."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that somebody probably tampered with your potion. But since I have no proof, I can't say anything to Professor Slughorn."

Lily was dumbfounded. "I'll bet I know who did it! That miserable dolt James Potter!" She grabbed her vial and stormed up to Slughorn's desk with it.

Severus smirked quietly and wondered why Potter, a Gryffindor, would be picking on Lily, a member of his House? It seemed more likely, given Potter's stupid comments to Slughorn at the beginning of class, that he'd be starting with the Slytherins. He eyed the dark-haired boy with dislike. Potter never even noticed, he was too busy talking with his best mate, handsome toff Sirius Black. _Probably congratulating each other on pulling one over on the clueless Muggleborn and old Sluggie_, Severus sneered. _Looks like they haven't changed a bit since we were eight. Prank-happy idiots!_ Severus recalled attending Alice Starkey's eighth birthday party. James and Sirius had been there as well, all the pureblood children of their set had been invited, and those two had done something to the candles; when Mrs. Starkey lit them, they had exploded and blown up the cake. Everyone had been horrified and poor Alice had run away crying. Everyone except Sirius and James, who were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off. They had all known who did it, but because they had no proof that Potter had swapped the candles for exploding ones, he got away with it.

The other students raced out of the dungeons, eager to get to their next class, which was flying. Severus remained behind, waiting to see what Slughorn wanted.

As soon as the last student's footsteps had faded down the corridor, Horace came over to Severus and said, "Mr. Snape, it's clear to me that you are already too advanced for a beginning potions class. I would like to give you a series of tests this evening, to determine your actual level of ability. Then perhaps I could assign you solutions to brew that would be more of a challenge."

"And if I pass the tests, sir? What happens then?"

"Well . . . you would test out of first year potions, at least. Depending on your level, I could speak with the Headmaster and ask for a special dispensation to allow you to study with some older students in their class. And I could also use your help with tutoring some of your yearmates. Some of them are rather . . .err . . ."

"Hopeless? Two sandwiches short of a picnic?" Severus quipped, his dark eyes glimmering with amusement.

Slughorn snorted with laughter. "Ha ha . . .good one, Mr. Snape! Now there's one I haven't heard before . . . two sandwiches short of a picnic . . . must remember that one to tell old Abe . . .Ahem! Yes, I'm afraid a few of your classmates are totally at sea with how to follow the most basic procedures and it would help me a great deal if you could tutor some of them privately in the afternoons. But we can work out schedules for that later. First let us see how you do on my tests. I'm going to have you brew a few standard solutions that all first years should be able to brew by the end of term." He rubbed his hands together eagerly. "If you do as well as I suspect . . . I'll make you my unofficial assistant, Mr. Snape. Your grandparents must be very proud of you, able to brew so well at your age. Potions is a very demanding subject, requiring the utmost dedication and commitment . . ."

"Yes, sir." Severus said quickly, sensing the professor was about to wax nostalgic and he was already late for his next class. "Sir, I need to get to my flying lesson, I'm already ten minutes late."

"Hmm . . . oh, right, so you are." He scribbled something down on a piece of parchment. "Here, young Severus, give this to Rolanda Hooch. She'll excuse your tardiness. Now off with you, lad! And remember, meet me here at seven o'clock sharp this evening."

Severus took the note and bolted from the classroom. He could only hope that Madam Hooch had not deducted points from Slytherin for his absence. He found Dorian waiting impatiently in the hallway.

"Snape, what the hell? Why did Sluggie keep you so long? You get detention?"

"I'll explain later! Come on!" Severus said, running as fast as he could.

Severus arrived at the Quidditch pitch out of breath and disheveled, his hair coming loose from his tie and straggling about his face. Dorian left as soon as they caught sight of Severus' class, yelling over his shoulder that he'd meet Severus for lunch in the hall. Severus approached Madam Hooch, panting, noting that her hawk-like gaze was narrowed in disapproval. "Mr. Snape, I trust you have a good reason for being late to my class? Otherwise I shall take twenty points for an unexcused tardy."

"Oooh, Snapey's in trouble!" hooted Sirius. "He's going to lose all those points from potions, the little kiss-arse."

Severus ignored the comments, feeling his ears burn. The rest of the class already had their brooms and were sitting on them. "Ma'am, here's a note from Professor Slughorn."

Rolanda took the note and read it. "Oh. I see. Never mind then. Go and choose a broom." She waved him over to the meager pile of school brooms on the grass.

Unfortunately, most of the brooms that were left looked like they hadn't been flown since the Year One, and were in various states of disrepair. Severus chose the best of the lot, which was none too great, and went to stand in line next to Nott. He placed his broom on the ground and said, "Up!"

The broom hovered. Severus mounted it. He wasn't mad for flying like some boys his age, but he could perform adequately in the air.

"Now then, I want all of you to kick off gently from the ground and hover about ten feet in the air," instructed Hooch. "No more and no less. Go!"

All of the students obeyed.

Severus managed the maneuver without a problem, as did most of the purebloods. James and Sirius floated gracefully into the air and hovered, looking utterly bored. Severus glanced around to see how everyone else was doing. Everyone seemed fine, but Lily was white-faced and trembling, gripping her broom handle for dear life. Severus recalled then that she had never liked climbing trees with him as a little girl, she always climbed up to about five feet and then told him he could go the rest of the way, it made her feel sick and dizzy. _Merlin, but she's afraid of heights! She should have told Madam Hooch._

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who noticed how pale and nauseous-looking Lily was.

"What's the matter, Silly Lily?" asked Pettigrew, snickering. "Looks like you're going to sick up."

Lily couldn't spare any breath to answer him, she was too busy trying not to throw up or pass out. It was so high up here. She felt herself start to sway dangerously.

Severus clenched his jaw, then he called, "Madam Hooch! Look at Miss Evans! I think she's going to fall!"

Rolanda's eyes snapped up and saw the petrified girl, her face chalk white tinged with green, swaying upon her broomstick. She quickly mounted her own broom and flew up to catch Lily. "Evans! Look at me, not the ground. Eyes on me, girl!" she growled.

Lily dragged her gaze up to meet the flying coach's hawk eyes.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Hooch asked.

"J-just a l-little," Lily stammered, ashamed that the old fear was still with her.

"Humph! I'd say more than a little. All right, we're going to land now. Come on." Hooch took Lily's shoulder and gently guided her down to the ground.

Lily's feet touched the ground. Behind her she heard the giggles and snickers of the other kids, and it made her feel even more ashamed and sick. Suddenly, her stomach rebelled and she threw up . . . all over the ground and Madam Hooch.

"Eeeww!" shrieked Mary McDonald. "Gross!"

"Way to go, Babydoll!" James clapped mockingly.

"Now _there's_ what I call Gryffindor courage!" sneered Avery. "Such a brave girl!"

Madam Hooch quickly waved her wand and her boots were clean. "There now, girl. That's not the first time that's happened to me. Perhaps you ought to see the mediwitch, she'll give you a potion to settle your stomach. And no more flying for you today. I'll speak to the Headmaster, I might have to give you separate lessons till you get over your fear of heights."

Lily felt her cheeks burn. She dropped her broom with a clatter and turned to run back into the castle, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. The morning had gone from bad to worse and suddenly all she wanted was to go home. She was a failure as a witch.

"Lily, wait!" called Alice. "Madam Hooch, can I go and make sure she finds the Hospital Wing?"

Hooch nodded. "Go ahead, Starkey. But mind you come back quick."

Alice took off, calling for Lily to wait.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, then said, "All right, boys and girls. Let's see you do broad circles now." She remounted her broom and flew up about twenty feet and beckoned her students to follow.

Then she watched carefully as they all started circling, spreading out across the pitch.

James was so bored he could have fallen asleep. These were baby maneuvers, he'd learned them when he was five. He circled lazily next to Sirius and Peter, and began to brag about the new broom his father had promised him for Christmas. "My dad promised me the best broom on the market. We went to Quality Quidditch Supplies just before school and I showed him the model. It's called a Comet 750 and it's _amazing_! It's faster than anything I have at home, it makes these old sticks look like a little kid's broom." He scowled in disgust at the old Cleansweep 200 he was riding. "I can't wait to get it! Dad had the proprietor at the shop let me try it out and it was bloody incredible! Expensive, but hell, Dad can afford it. And I'm worth it. I mean, I can fly better than anybody my age, and my Junior Quidditch coach swears that I could be the next Wronski, or maybe a Chaser like Gwynog Jones, I mean I can fly lots better than any girl."

"'Specially Silly Lily Evans!" Peter cackled. "Can you believe she sicked up all over old Hooch? She's lucky she didn't cost us points."

"If she had, I'd have won 'em back in this class," James boasted. "Nobody can touch me on a broom. I bet if there was a professional Quidditch scout here right now, he'd pick me in two seconds. I've got talent in spades, y'know?"

"And a big head to match," Severus sneered from behind him. "The scout would know you all right, Potter, because your head is swelled up so big you could be mistaken for a blimp."

"You shut your face, Snape!" James spun about to face the Slytherin. "You can barely sit up on a broom, you wanker! Your form's pitiful."

"I could care less."

"That's a lie, Snape! You _wish_ you could be like me, you slimy snake! All you've got are brains and grandparents who took you in out of pity. Otherwise you'd be in the local orphanage like the charity case you are!"

Severus' eyes flashed. "Please, Potter. Just when I think you've reached the height of stupidity, you open your mouth and prove me wrong."

"You calling me dumb, Snape?"

"No, you did that yourself. I'm merely agreeing with you."

"Greasy git!" Peter shouted.

Severus rolled his eyes. "How original!"

"Really?" Peter grinned.

"He was being sarcastic, Pettigrew," Sirius groaned, cuffing the smaller boy on the back of the head. "Wake up and smell the pumpkin juice."

James was seething. How dare that Slytherin half-blood call him dumb? And ruin his fun with that insufferable little know-it-all Evans by fixing her potion! A zero would have taught her to quit acting like a bloody walking textbook. They were two of a kind, Evans and bleeding Snivellus Snape! Kiss-arse teacher's pets! He wasn't surprised that Slughorn favored Snape, Slytherins always favored their own, but he was surprised that Slughorn had chosen to notice crybaby Evans instead of himself, who could trace his ancestry back to Godric Gryffindor, the Peverells, and Merlin. What did that weepy witch have that he didn't? He fingered his wand furtively.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle abruptly and shouted, "Everyone, time to land! Remember, commune with your broom, and you'll land upright every time. We'll practice some more tomorrow! Good work!"

Mostly every student gave a groan of dismay, but then circled in for a landing.

Severus turned away and spiraled down for a landing, when all of a sudden his broom went haywire. It began bucking up and down, jolting him like a wild stallion. He tried to get his feet on the ground, but it proved impossible. He found himself flying through the air to land flat on his back.

"Snape, what in hell do you call that?" brayed Rabastan.

"Shut up and help him up," growled Avery. "Before we lose points or something."

Rabastan offered a hand, but Severus ignored it and climbed to his feet, trying not to wince. All the Gryffindors wore smirks on their faces, and Pettigrew, Black, Potter, and even Lupin were laughing.

"Good form, Snivellus!" James grinned as he landed in a perfect three point landing. "You sure communed with your broom there!" He dismounted with a casual smirk.

"Mr. Snape, are you all right? That was a nasty tumble," Hooch asked, coming over to make sure he was well.

"I'm fine, Madam Hooch." Severus said stiffly, brushing himself off.

"Good, but I'm afraid I'm going to take ten points for your sloppy landing."

"But . . . it was my broom . . . something was wrong with it . . ." Severus protested.

"Now, Snape, no need to blame the broom for your lapse of concentration. I know these brooms are old, but I've checked them myself, and the safety charms are still active on them."

"It was trying to buck me off!" argued Severus. "I think it was hexed."

Hooch looked doubtful, but she picked up the broom. Unfortunately, the jinx James had cast was quick to wear off and all Rolanda could detect was a residue of magic, which could have meant anything. "No hexes here, Mr. Snape. Ten points from Slytherin. Next time, watch your form."

"Nice going, Snape." Rodolphus snapped.

Severus scowled at him. "Get off my back, LeStrange! You'd have lost twenty points in potions if I hadn't fixed your potion." He just knew Potter had had something to do with his broom going crazy. Of course, no one would ever believe him. "If you want help with your potions homework, LeStrange, you'd better quit flapping your jaw, got me?"

The other boy subsided then, for he was absolute pants at potions, and he knew it all too well.

"Excellent landing, Potter!" Hooch praised. "You fly almost as well as a pro. Twenty points for Gryffindor. Class dismissed."

James gave Sirius a high-five. "What'd I tell you, mate? Am I or am I not the greatest flyer ever to come to Hogwarts?"

"Right on, mate!" Sirius grinned.

"Can you teach me how to fly like that, James?" asked Peter, gazing at the other with unadulterated hero-worship.

"Sure, Petty. We'll practice after dinner. Right now, though, I'm famished."

"Race you back to the castle!" challenged Sirius.

Together the three Gryffindors sprinted across the lawn, trailed by Lupin.

They sped past a limping Severus, who glowered and pointed his wand at rock nearby. The rock levitated itself right into the path of the running boys, causing Pettigrew to stumble and fall into Sirius and Sirius in turn to slam into James, knocking him sprawling into a rather large thorn bush.

"Oww!" James yelped. "My arse!" He danced about, trying to remove the thorns embedded in his bottom.

Severus smiled quietly to himself. Potter might have turned potions and flying class into a disaster for both himself and Lily, but Severus thought he had punctured the other's ego quite neatly. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen!_ As he went past them, he called over his shoulder, "You know, Potter . . . pride goes before a fall!"

Then he continued into the castle, leaving James to mutter curses behind his back and yell at Sirius for being too rough when he tried to remove the two inch thorns.

**TRIVIA QUESTION:** **Who can tell me where I got the name Greymalkin for Severus' cat? Hint: It's based off of another famous literary feline. Bonus if you can name the book AND the author.**

**BUTTERBEER & CHOCOLATE FROGS TO ALL WHO SUBMIT AN ANSWER IN THEIR REVIEW! **


	4. The Tutor

**Chapter 3**

**The Tutor**

**By Alethea27**

Severus strode down the hallway, carrying his customized potions kit that was a gift from his grandparents. He knocked on the door of Professor Slughorn's office. He had just finished dinner and after telling Dorian he'd see him later, he headed down to the dungeons.

"Come in, Severus," Slughorn called.

Severus walked into the office to find Professor Slughorn with a gigantic napkin tied around his neck, finishing off what looked like an entire roasted chicken, a tureen of mashed potatoes, big bowls of vegetables and gravy, and half of a Black Forest Cake. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, yes, my boy. If you'll follow me, I've got everything ready in here," Slughorn wiped his mouth and tossed his napkin down on his desk. He waddled into the laboratory next door with Severus following him. "I want to test you and find out how advanced you are in Potions. I've set up three different potions for you to brew and I'm giving you two hours to brew all three. The instructions for the first potion are on the blackboard. Just the ingredients and the brewing instructions are listed as you can see. I will be in my office if you have any questions. You may begin, Severus."

Severus went to the supply cupboard and got out all the ingredients he would need and placed them on the table. He read the brewing instructions over carefully and easily memorized them. He began by chopping his ingredients first and once that was done, he lit a fire under the cauldron and began throwing in the ingredients, according to the brewing instructions. He watched it carefully and stirred the times required with either a clockwise or count-clockwise stir.

Slughorn was sitting in his office, eating his Black Forest Chocolate cake, drinking tea, and reading the **Daily Prophet **when Severus stuck his head in the door. "Professor, I'm finished."

Slughorn looked up in surprise. "Already?" He got up and walked into the laboratory. He looked at Severus' potion. "It's the right color." He lifted a silver ladle and dipped it into the potion. "And it's the right consistency." He bent over the cauldron and took a deep sniff. "And it smells exactly how this potion should smell. If you'll get me three of those beakers, we can decant this immediately, young man."

Severus helped Slughorn with that, then Slughorn pointed his wand at the blackboard. The previous potion disappeared and a new one appeared. "You may begin, Severus."

After cleaning his cauldron thoroughly, Severus began brewing the second potion. It took him a half-hour to brew this one. Slughorn went through the same steps as before, checking the color, consistency, and smell before Severus helped him decant it.

With a wave of Slughorn's wand, the third potion appeared on the board. "Now, this one is going to be the most difficult, Severus, so do not feel badly if you're unable to do it. You may begin."

Severus again gathered his ingredients and started chopping them until he came to the sopophorous bean. He remembered something his grandmother had said in one of their brewing session and took out his silver knife, used the side of his knife to crush the bean and drained the juice and it turned a rich deep purple color and blue steam was rising from the cauldron. After adding a clockwise stir after every seventh counter-clockwise stir, the potion turned light lavender then eventually clear as water. He looked at his watch. He had been brewing this potion for 45 minutes.

Professor Slughorn came in and looked at the color, tested the consistency and the smell and then declared it a success. "Severus, this is most amazing! You've brewed three potions in under two hours and you've done them all very well. The potions I chose were a fourth year potion, a fifth and a sixth year potion and you've passed my test with more than excellent results! I'm going to speak to the Headmaster about advancing you to third year potions and also having you assist me in first year potions and tutor the students who are having problems. I'm also going to owl your grandparents about the results of this test and I believe they will be ever so pleased with how well you've done."

As Severus left the dungeon, he couldn't wait to tell Dorian and Lily his news.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Lily and Alice came down to breakfast the next morning. They started giggling as they saw James was sitting on a pillow. "I guess Potter will have to stay on the ground today," Lily said to Alice who grinned and said, "Or else he'll have to use a Sticking Charm to keep that pillow on his broom."

James glared at them. "Did you cry yourself to sleep again, Silly Lily?" He mocked her. "Did you sleep with your dolly again?"

"Why don't you ask McDonald?" Lily said tartly.

"That's old news anyway, Potter, and nobody cares anymore," Alice stated.

They sat down at the opposite end of the table. Lily opened her potion book. They would be brewing the Boil Cure Potion today and she wanted to make sure she knew how to do it so there would be no reoccurrence of yesterday's mishap.

Severus was already there and smiled at Lily when he saw her.

Professor Slughorn came into the room. "Good morning, everyone! I hope you had a good night's rest. There'll be a slight change in the classroom today. Mr. Snape has tested out of first year potions and he'll be joining the third year potions class, but he's also going to be my assistant in this class, helping me monitor the progress of your potions and he will also be doing some tutoring." He turned to the blackboard and waved his wand at it and the lesson for that day appeared. It was a Boil Cure Potion. "Please remember _not_ to add your porcupine quills until _after_ you take your cauldron off the flame. You may begin."

Alice went to the cupboard to get the ingredients while Lily set up their cauldrons. Black and Pettigrew went up to get ingredients while Remus and James set up the cauldrons. As they brewed Severus walked around the room, glancing into cauldrons and answering questions. James and Sirius glared at him when he walked by theirs. He shrugged; if they didn't want any help it was their decision. He stopped to answer a question from Frank while his partner McDonald glared at him. Slughorn excused himself to step out of the room for a few minutes and James saw his chance. He quickly pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag and pulled it over him and then when he saw Lily had turned to say something to Alice, he dumped porcupine quills into her potion. He hurried back to his workstation, hastily stuffed the cloak back in his bag and pretended to be chopping ingredients. Suddenly acid green smoke started issuing from Lily's cauldron and then it melted, the potion running down on the floor, burning everything it touched. Everybody was screaming and standing on top of their chairs or workstations. Slughorn hurried as fast as he could into the classroom. He saw immediately what the problem was and said in a severe tone, "Miss Evans, didn't you hear me tell you _not_ to add your porcupine quills until after you take your cauldron off the flame? Ten points from Gryffindor for your carelessness and for not listening!"

"But, sir!" Alice protested. "Neither of us added our porcupine quills. See? They're sitting here at our workstation."

"Were you planning to add extra ones for a really big mess, Miss Evans?" Slughorn fixed Lily with an expression of disgust. "You get a zero for today."

"Please, sir, I didn't do anything wrong. My potion was fine then all of a sudden green smoke started pouring out and then my cauldron melted."

"Mr. Snape, did you see the incident?"

"Unfortunately no, Sir. I was helping Frank, but I did look at Lily's potion a few minutes before that and it was as she said. She hadn't added the porcupine quills yet."

"Miss Evans, you gave me the same story yesterday. The zero and the ten points remain. Now is anybody hurt? Does anybody need to see Madam Pomfrey? If not, please clean up your workstations and you may leave when you're done."

"Stupid Muggleborn," James complained to Sirius. "Dumb bint lost us ten points and I can't fly so we can't gain them back!" He had forgotten about his sore bottom in his eagerness to make Lily look like a fool, and now he was silently scolding himself. Then again, he hadn't thought Sluggie would take points, as he hadn't yesterday.

Avery sneered at James and Sirius. "Slytherin gets the geniuses and the Gryffindorks get the Mudblood trash! I'll bet you wish you wish you'd been sorted into Slytherin now, Black!"

"Shut up, Avery," Severus snapped. "I haven't seen you gaining us any points. In fact you lost us five already for your shirt not being tucked in and your tie being crooked."

Mary McDonald stopped in front of Lily and Alice's workstation and glared at Lily. "I don't know why they let you stupid Muggleborns in here. You're just a walking disaster!"

"Why don't you shut up, McDonald, and stop kissing the ground idiot Potter walks on!" Alice said.

Mary sniffed and flounced off in a snit.

Lily felt so bad she wanted to sink through the floor. Since Madam Hooch was giving her private flying lessons she didn't need to attend her next class. "I'll see you in Charms, Alice."

She picked up her bag and hurried out of the room. Severus watched her leave and swore he'd find out what really happened. He knew that bloody Potter had thrown in those porcupine quills, but he just didn't know how to prove it.

Lily was already seated in the Charms classroom when Severus came in. He slipped into the seat beside Lily. There was a white cloth sitting on each desk.

"How was flying class today?" Lily asked.

"A lot better with Potter grounded," Severus replied with a smirk. He leaned over and said in a soft voice that only Lily could hear, "I know you didn't mess up in Potions today either. Slughorn shouldn't have given you a zero or taken those points away. I think Potter threw those porcupine quills into your potion. I don't know how he did it, but I'm going to keep my eye on him tomorrow."

"Thanks, Sev," Lily replied squeezing his hand. "I appreciate your support."

The rest of the class trailed in. Potter and Black came in a few seconds before the bell, talking and laughing loudly.

"Quiet down, please," Professor Flitwick called as he climbed up on top of his desk. "Today we're going to be doing actual magic, using the wand movements you learned yesterday and have been practicing. I want you to attempt to turn the white cloth on your desks into another color. Since I'm Head of Ravenclaw House and partial to blue; you may change the cloth into blue. The incantation is _Commuto Caeruleus_ or _Commuto Caeruleusaum_."

Lily concentrated and said, "_Commuto Caeruleus_," and then flicked and swished her wand over the cloth which immediately turned sky blue. She jogged Severus' arm and exclaimed, "Look, Sev, I did it!"

"Well, done, Miss Evans, well done!" Professor Flitwick said. "Ten points to Gryffindor for being the first one to perform the charm correctly!"

Severus was the next one to do the charm. Using the incantation _Commuto Caeruleusaum_ he changed his cloth into a deep blue, earning Slytherin ten points.

There was a sudden small explosion from the back of the room and when the smoke cleared both James and Sirius were spotting Slytherin green hair. The class burst into laughter at their dumbfounded expressions.

Professor Flitwick shook his head and pulled out his wand, pointed his wand at their heads and muttered a counter-spell, but their hair stayed resolutely green. He tried something different, but with the same results. "Whatever you and Mr. Black did I'm afraid it's going to have to wear off on its own. Ten points from Gryffindor each for not reading your assignments."

All the Gryffindors with the exception of Remus, Peter, and Mary groaned loudly and gave Potter and Black dirty looks. They'd just lost the ten points Lily had gained them plus ten more! Nobody else had been able to turn their cloths. Some, like Alice and Remus, were able to turn their cloths into a faint blue, but neither could get it any darker.

"But Professor, we can't be seen like this. You gotta do something," James whined.

"There's nothing I can do, Mr. Potter. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey has a potion that might be able to reverse it. You and Mr. Black may want to stop by the Hospital Wing before your next class."

But when James and Sirius came into Transfiguration, they still had their green hair. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened a bit when she saw them, but other than that she made no comment.

Lily was one of the first to turn her matchstick into a needle and Professor McGonagall awarded Gryffindor ten points.

Severus smirked as he watched Potter and Black struggling with the lesson because they hadn't bothered doing their assigned reading. He concentrated on turning his matchstick into a needle.

Alice was the next one to manage it and Professor McGonagall gave Gryffindor another ten points thereby making up the twenty points Potter and Black had lost them in Charms.

Severus transfigured his matchstick next and won Slytherin ten points. He glanced over at Avery and Wilkes. They might be purebloods, but they were a thick as a couple of paving stones.

Two more days passed and two more of Lily's potions were destroyed; one ended up a congealed mess in the bottom of her cauldron and the other literally went up in flames.

"Miss Evans, while I have no doubt you're doing your assigned reading because the essays you turn in are top-rate and show a excellent understanding of brewing in theory, but your practical work needs a lot of help and that is why I'm going to assign you a tutor," Professor Slughorn said to Lily after the flaming cauldron disaster. "I'm going to ask Mr. Snape to help you with your practical brewing. He'll contact you and set up a tutoring schedule."

Severus, at Professor Slughorn's request, did contact Lily and set up a time for tutoring. "I know you don't need my help, Lily, and I know from reading your essays that you're as good as me at potions because you understand the theoretical side of brewing which a lot of students don't. They just think you throw a bunch of stuff into a cauldron, give a stir, and you have a perfect potion. I know Potter and Black are deliberately ruining you potions to make it look as if Muggleborns are stupid and unfit to be at Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Sev. Should I start?"

"Go ahead and I'll watch."

After the third tutoring session, Severus reported back to Slughorn. "I don't think Miss Evans needs to be tutored. She brewed all three potions that got messed up in class perfectly and without any help from me. She's obviously a very competent brewer. As I said before, I think Potter and Black are deliberately ruining her potions to destroy her self-confidence and make people think Muggleborns shouldn't be educated at Hogwarts."

"Well, that may be, Severus, but you don't have any proof," Slughorn pointed out.

"True," Severus agreed. He went back to the common room to play his weekly game of Wizard's Chess with Dorian. They were equally matched as far as skills. Severus played chess with his grandfather and Dorian's dad, who loved the game, had taught Dorian how to play. Severus was ruminating on Lily's situation and not really paying attention to where he was moving his chess pieces, causing them to start shouting at him. Greymalkin lay stretched out on top of an end table next to Severus' chair. Though he watched the chess pieces avidly as they moved about the board, he did not attack them. Marius had cast a Stinging Hex at him the first time he'd tried it after coming to live at Mirrorvale and he never did it again.

"Your mind seems to be elsewhere tonight, Severus," Dorian commented.

Severus slumped back into his chair. "I'm thinking about Lily's situation in Potions. You know I told you Slughorn asked me to tutor her and she's brewed every potion perfectly, but she gets into class and everything goes to Hades."

"Well, some kids get really nervous in Potions and once they have one disaster, it makes them so nervous they end up jinxing themselves."

"I think it's Potter or Black jinxing her potions, but I can't figure out how they're doing it. They're trying to make her look stupid and prove their belief that Muggleborns can't be educated at Hogwarts."

"Well, if that's so, you're going to have to find out how they're doing and you can't depend on old Sluggie to help you with it either."

"I know," Severus said.

The time passed quickly for the first years with classes and assignments. Before anybody realized, it was Halloween morning. The students were woken by the delicious scents of pumpkin, cinnamon, and nutmeg. To Severus, it smelled like his home when long ago his mum would bake all kinds of Halloween treats. It made him feel a little sad.

Everybody was excited and talking about the Halloween Feast and the third years were excited about their first visit to Hogsmeade.

"Wish we we're going to Hogsmeade," Dorian said as he and Severus walked to the Great Hall. "Merlin! I hear _Honeydukes_ has every kind of candy you can imagine!"

"You'll be able to go next year," Severus pointed out.

"I know," Dorian said glumly. "But I've still got a year to wait."

"Well, at least you've got the Halloween Feast to look forward to later. I imagine there might be as many different treats as at _Honeydukes_." They entered the Great Hall and sat down in their usual spot at the Slytherin House table. Severus could see Lily seated by Alice at the Gryffindor table and waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

In Potions, Severus walked around the room, spot-checking potions and answering questions. Professor Slughorn stepped out into the hallway to get some supplies from his personal storage closet. Severus stood as close to Potter and Black as he could. His eyes fell on James' book bag and he saw something silvery hanging out. Before James could even react, Severus had grabbed it. "Well, what have we here? An Invisibility Cloak … I've heard about these, but never seen one. Well, that explains how you've been ruining Lily's potions without anybody seeing you."

"Give that back, Snivellus!" James roared, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Severus. He was expecting Severus to pull out his wand, but what he wasn't expecting was to have Severus strike the back of his knees with one leg and then find himself on his arse on the floor.

"Boys!" Slughorn called, waddling over as fast as he could. "Merlin's beard! I step out of the room for a few minutes and a war starts."

"Potter has this, Professor," Severus said, holding out the Invisibility Cloak.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind telling me why you are carrying an Invisibility Cloak around in your bookbag? I'm not aware that students need one for any of their classes," Slughorn said, his eyes narrowing.

James looked flabbergasted and spluttered, "It's a family heirloom …I …I was afraid somebody might steal it out of my trunk."

"Then why not leave it at home where it would have been perfectly safe?" Slughorn questioned. "Nonetheless, if you're worried about someone stealing it, I will give it to your Head of House and she can keep it safe for you until the end of the year."

"That's how he's been ruining Lily's potions." Severus said. He went over to Lily and Alice's workstation. "Come see, Professor. Lily's potion is fine. It looks exactly the way it's supposed to look because Potter hasn't had a chance to ruin it."

"So, it does, Mr. Snape. Ten points to Gryffindor for good work, Miss Evans, and my apology for not listening when you said you'd done nothing wrong." He turned back to James. "Two weeks detention with me, Mr. Potter, for not taking this class seriously. You may reconsider your activities while scrubbing out cauldrons."

Minerva was angrier than Horace had ever seen her when he gave her the cloak and explained what James had been doing with it. "I will inform Mr. Potter that in addition to the two weeks of detention with you, he has two additional weeks with me. I will not have students in my House bullying other students!"

James was sitting in one of the squashy armchairs in the common room, pouting after his meeting with Professor McGonagall. Sirius plopped down in the armchair beside him. "What's wrong with you?"

"McGonagall gave me two weeks of detention! She said it's for bullying Evans."

"I guess dumb Muggleborns can't take a joke either," Sirius said.

"Did you see Middleton when you were upstairs?"

"That dippy kid with the bat for a familiar, you mean?" Sirius asked. "I think he's in class. Why?"

"I was walking behind Evans and Starkey one day and Evans was telling Starkey about how scared she was of bats because one got into their house one day. They were all so terrified of it that she, her mum, and her sister all ran outside until Snivellus' mum came over and got rid of it for them. I think another little prank is in order, Siri."

"Sounds good, James. Enlighten me," Sirius said with a big stupid grin.

Lily gave the password to the Fat Lady and stepped through the portrait hole in the common room.

"Hey, Evans!" James called. He walked over to Lily. He was wearing his dragonhide gloves, which she thought was strange. "McGonagall says I need to apologize so here!" He brought his hands up and stuck the bat right in her face.

Lily screamed, dropped her bookbag and tried to run, but Sirius blocked her way. "Stay away from me with that thing, Potter!"

"Don't you want to meet my little friend, Evans?" James asked advancing on her. By now the poor bat had become so agitated by the commotion and its rough treatment, it was hissing, flapping its wings and showing its fangs. "His name is Dracula."

Lily screamed and ran out the portrait hole and headed for the stairs. She was so terrified that she wasn't watching what she was doing, missed the top step, and tumbled all the way down the stairs to the landing where she lay unmoving.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Professor McGonagall hurried down to the Hospital Wing. She pulled up short when she saw Severus leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Mr. Snape. I just got word from Madam Pomfrey that Miss Evans was injured. Do you know what happened?"

Severus shook his head. "Lily and I planned to meet and walk to the Feast together." He spoke so softly that Minerva had to lean forward to hear his words. "She wasn't waiting in the Entrance Hall so I thought she was running late and went upstairs and I found her lying on the landing unconscious. I ran back downstairs and summoned Madam Pomfrey and she took her to the hospital."

"Ten points to Slytherin for your quick thinking, Mr. Snape," Minerva said. She smiled at him. He was such a serious child who seemed older than eleven.

Madam Pomfrey came out of the door at that moment. "Minerva, I'm glad you're here. Miss Evans is awake now. She had a concussion and a broken arm which I've healed, but I want her to stay in the hospital overnight and rest tomorrow morning. She may go to her afternoon classes if she feels up to it, but no flying lessons until further notice."

"I'll see to it, Poppy," Minerva promised. "Mr. Snape," Minerva said, motioning that he should follow her inside.

Lily smiled as she saw her Head of House and Severus behind her. "I hear I have you to thank, Sev. Madam Pomfrey said you were the one who found me and got help."

Severus nodded. "You really had me scared. I thought maybe you had broken your neck."

"What happened, Miss Evans? Did you trip going down the stairs?"

Lily shook her head. Her eyes filled with tears. "It was Potter and Black. He had this horrible bat named Dracula and he was chasing me around the common room with it. Black kept blocking me so I couldn't get away. I hate them! They frighten me! I was so scared I ran out into the hall and I guess I was going downstairs when I fell."

"A bat?" Severus repeated. "Are you sure, Lily?" Severus knew how terrified she was of them.

"Where would Potter have gotten a bat? I mean I know the Forbidden Forest is full of them, but they're not exactly easy to catch."

"I know exactly where he got this particular bat. His name is Archimedes not Dracula and he's another first year boy, Barry Middleton's, familiar."

"It was hissing at me, flapping its wings and showing its fangs," Lily shuddered.

"I'll get this straightened out, Miss Evans," Minerva promised.

By the time Minerva was done James and Sirius had a month of detention with Mr. Filch in addition to writing, _I will not bully other students, especially members of my House_ 500 times. She thought she had them sorted until Professor Dumbledore walked into her office. He was dressed in his garish robes that were bright red with golden griffins and a matching pointed hat. He announced that he was suspending all punishment for Mr. Potter and Mr. Black.

"What!" Minerva yelled, jumping up from behind her desk. "How dare you!"

"Really, Minerva, a month and two weeks of detention _and_ lines for a few harmless pranks?"

"Harmless prank, Albus? Miss Evans could have broken her neck falling down the stairs. Students could have been injured or killed by his wishing to make Miss Evans look stupid in Potions, not to mention he could have injured Mr. Middleton's familiar with his actions," Minerva yelled.

"The boys were just having fun with a classmate and maybe didn't think things through completely, Minerva. I'm suspending all detentions, including Horace's. I also must insist you give Mr. Potter back his cloak."

"And I insist you fire-call the Potters and give it to them to take home with them or its going to stay right where it currently is and Mr. Potter won't be getting it back until the end of the year!"

Dumbledore shook his head and said "_Accio Potter's cloak_." There was a rattling of one of Minerva's desk drawers. Albus went around her desk and said, "_Alohomora_." The cloak flew out to Albus. "I simply will not allow you to punish Mr. Potter and Mr. Black simply for being high-spirited boys."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! How dare you undermine my authority as Head of House and as Deputy Headmistress!"

"Don't take things so personally, Minerva," Albus replied as he left her office.

Minerva glared after him and longed to switch his head with that of an ass's. _Over a hundred years old and still he acts sometimes like a little child! Unbelievable!_

**A/N: Some of you may think Dumbledore wouldn't behave like that, however, in canon he never did anything to stop the Marauders from persecuting Severus, considering everything they did as mere pranks and not humiliation. Even with the werewolf incident, he didn't punish them they way they deserved, else Black would have realized the seriousness of what he did and felt remorse and guilt over nearly getting Severus killed.**

**Snapegirlkmf and I think it's was about time our favorite Potion Master got some respect! Bloomsbury, JK Rowling's British publisher, is running a contest to vote for your favorite HP character. Please go to , click on the Harry Potter link and then click on the box to vote for your favorite character. Voting is open until August 26. Please vote as we would love to see Sev win! **

**The answer to her trivia question will be posted with the next chapter, in case you were waiting to find out!**


	5. Lily's Defender

**4**

**Lily's Defender**

**By Snapegirlkmf**

_Slughorn's office_

_The Hogwarts dungeons:_

" . . . and then he just . . . overrode my authority as both Head of House and Deputy Headmistress and cancelled our detentions, Horace!" Minerva declared in a frosty outraged voice that made the plump Potions Master shiver. "Can you believe the _nerve_ of the man? Telling me not to take it personally! Who in blazes does he think he is—Merlin come again?"

Horace scowled, his normally cheerful face going hard and stern. "I fear, Minerva, that this time he has allowed his favoritism to overrule his good sense. You know he is Mr. Potter's godfather, and seems to think that the boy's penchant for mischief is something to be laughed at, even when the pranks are not at all funny and could have resulted in serious harm. I spoke to Abe once, and he told me that Albus was a consummate prankster in his day, but he rarely ever got caught, and seems to be trying to live his childhood over through James. James is very like Albus was as a boy, according to Abe. He's clever, handsome, and comes from a good family. He can also be charming but I'm afraid he has learned from his father some unfortunate prejudices regarding Muggleborns and Slytherins."

"Humph! They've also spoiled the boy rotten, Horace! He's never had a lick of discipline, because Mavis and Charles had him so late in life that they regard the boy as a gift from Above, and as such he can do no wrong. Well, I won't put up with that sort of behavior, Horace. Not in my House. Albus might be able to go over our heads and suspend our detentions and give Potter back his Invisibility Cloak, but by Merlin's pointed hat, the old booger can't stop me from informing Potter's parents of his atrocious behavior! Or Black's either. I'm sure Walburga and Orion will have plenty to say about their son's disgraceful behavior."

At that particular moment, Severus happened to be coming over to the office to inform Slughorn of his latest tutoring session with Frank Longbottom, who seemed to have trouble remembering what order to add ingredients and how to chop them. He didn't understand the difference between a diced root and a finely minced one, or grated versus ground cinnamon. He also grew nervous when a step called for more than one action at a time, like adding the ingredient and then stirring first clockwise for three times and then reversing it and stirring the opposite way.

Severus had worked for an hour with him, explaining how the different sizes of an ingredient affected a potion, and how to remember them and chop them correctly. He explained that grating a stick of cinnamon meant making strips with a small grater, similar to a cheese grater, but ground cinnamon was done with a mortar and pestle until the cinnamon became a powder, similar to what was used in cooking. He also told Frank to take it slower when brewing, that way he didn't forget steps or forget the order in which they were performed.

"Slughorn gives plenty of time for you brew the drafts, there's no need to rush and risk botching your solution," Severus had told him.

"Sure, if you're a genius, Snape," Frank had laughed.

"No, an hour and a half is plenty, Longbottom, even for those of you who need to brew slowly. He makes sure the potions don't need to steep more than 10-15 minutes, so you have more than enough time to chop and add things to the cauldron." Severus said. "Trust me."

"All right. I think I understand it now." Frank said. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Severus said, dismissing him after cleaning up.

Severus paused upon hearing McGonagall's voice inside, and it was then he inadvertently heard the professor's comment about the Headmaster suspending all the detentions for Potter and Black and giving Potter back the Invisibility Cloak. His jaw dropped. That was the most unfair thing he had ever heard and it made him furious. Why should Potter and Black get "special" treatment after what they had done? They had made Lily fall down the stairs and get seriously hurt and ruin three potions as well. And over what? Hurt pride and jealousy that a Muggleborn proved to be smarter than they were. He clenched his jaw.

"I must say, I am appalled by Albus' poor judgment. It is one thing to play a joke on a classmate, one that makes people laugh and is harmless fun, but quite another to continually target and bully a child, especially a girl. High spirits indeed! Ha! If I had ever behaved so high-spiritedly as a boy, Minerva, my father would have taken a stick to my backside right sharp." Slughorn snapped.

"Aye, mine as well, Horace." Minerva sighed.

"So, what shall we do about it, Minerva? I know I can confiscate Potter's cloak at the beginning of my class, but what about the other professors? What do they say about Potter, Black, and that other one . . . Pettigrew? Have they been cutting up in their classes as well?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Pomona had to take points from both Potter and Black for chasing Miss Starkey around with a pair of shears last lesson, threatening to cut her ponytail off. Filius told me that they got detention with him last week and had to scrub the Trophy Room because they hexed Longbottom's textbook and made it beat him over the head for five minutes. I have told them, as well as others, to keep a strict watch on the boys and punish them promptly." McGonagall said firmly. "So far, the only teacher who hasn't had a problem with them is Rolanda. Flying is their passion and I know they both want to try out for Quidditch next year."

"I have also had complaints from Argus that someone is pranking him, twice he found his rooms locked and unable to be opened, and once someone sent him a box of what was supposed to be Honeydukes Ice Mice, only when he opened it, it turned out to be dungbombs that blew up in his face. He was so ill I had to dose him with three Stomach Soothing potions for two hours and it was days before the smell wore off him, even with extra strong Odor Neutralizing Soap." Horace grunted. "Unfortunately, since he didn't see anyone put the gift there, he can't point fingers. Are we going to be allowed to give them detentions still? Because if not, I am lodging a protest with the Board of Governors. The Headmaster has no right to interfere with a deserved punishment."

"I quite agree, Horace. I shall inform him of that fact, and make sure he understands that this time will be the last time he interferes that way, or else! He seemed to think we were being too harsh on them."

"Indeed? The amount of potion ingredients they cost me, they ought to be scrubbing my dungeon for a month on their hands and knees to repay me!" Slughorn growled.

Severus closed his mouth and thought that at least McGonagall and Slughorn were wise to Potter, Black, and Pettigrew's tricks now. So that was something. He raised a hand and knocked upon the door. "Professor Slughorn?"

"Ah, Mr. Snape!" exclaimed the Potions Master. "All finished with today's tutoring? Come in, dear boy. Come in!"

Severus opened the door and stepped into the office.

Horace was seated at his desk, which was covered with a tea tray with a pot of Dragon Oolong and a plate of finger sandwiches and small scones. "Would you like a cress and cucumber sandwich, Mr. Snape? A blueberry scone? A cup of tea?"

Severus hesitated, then remembered Vesper telling him it was bad manners to refuse a professor's hospitality if offered. "I'll have a scone and some tea, sir. Thank you."

Slughorn waved his wand and the teapot poured some tea and two scones jumped up on an empty plate and floated themselves over to Severus, along with the sugar bowl and tongs. "Have two, you're too skinny, Mr. Snape. I can barely see you standing behind your cauldron." He chuckled and pointed to a chair.

Severus sat down and took the plate on his lap, then added some sugar to his tea and stirred. The cup remained hovering in the air when the sugar bowl floated back to the tray. He sipped his tea and took a bite of the scone.

"Well, I must be going, Horace. I have a few letters to write," said Minerva. "Good afternoon, Snape." She gave him a nod and swept out of the office.

"Now then, Mr. Snape, how did Longbottom do today . . .?"

**Page Break **~*~*~*~*~*~***Page Break**

After his talk with Slughorn, Severus headed back to his dormitory to change his potion spattered robes before going to dinner. He fed Greymalkin again, hugging the big cat, who put his front paws about the boy's neck and "hugged" him back, purring loudly in Severus' ear. "Missed me, did you?" He stroked the cat's back, causing a blizzard of cat hair to fall all over him and then get repelled by the charm over his clothes. Seeing that made him wonder if a similar type charm might not work for Lily, to protect her cauldron from Potter, Black, and Pettigrew? Because sure as cats hunted mice, those three would be up to their old tricks as soon as they learned they wouldn't be serving any detentions from McGonagall and Slughorn, and Potter had his Invisibility Cloak back. _Hmm . . . maybe I ought to consider teaching her some standard Defense spells, like Grandpa's bodyguard Black Leif taught me, _mused the Slytherin, giving Greymalkin one last pat before letting the cat jump to the ground.

Leif Magnusson and his brother Conor were the Prince family's resident bodyguards, members of an elite group called the Black Cloaks, so named because of the distinctive black velvet cloak they wore. The Black Cloaks were renowned for protecting their chosen family until death claimed them, and often served for the same family for years, renewing their contract every year until they grew too old and passed it onto a younger member of the Cloaks. There was an old saying that the Black Cloaks were the Shades of Death, and once they targeted an enemy, that enemy was as good as dead. Nothing got past a Black Cloak, not even the wind, was another saying. Very few pureblood families could afford to contract one, they were very expensive, and reserved the right to refuse a contract, no matter the money offered, if they felt the wizard or family had leanings towards the Dark. But once a contract was signed, they would serve faithfully until death or old age, whichever came first. Leif and Conor had served the Prince family for decades, Conor was Vesper's guard and Leif was Marius'. When Severus was seventeen, he would also contract a Black Cloak, most likely Leif's younger brother, Derek. All Black Cloaks were experts in magical and non-magical combat, and Leif had taught Severus some self-defense techniques before he left Mirrorvale. "'Tis always best to be prepared, Master Sev. There's bullies that need lessoning everywhere." Leif had said to him the month before he came to Hogwarts.

Since meeting the three Gryffindors, Severus had to admit that Black Leif was correct. After making sure he was presentable, Severus headed to the common room. Dorian was waiting for him there, brushing some stray crumbs off his robe, he had been eating a chocolate biscuit he had saved from lunch. "Hey, Severus. How are you making out with your potions class?"

"Fine," Severus replied. "The potions Sluggie gives the third years are more of a challenge to brew, so I'm not bored yet."

"Who are you tutoring this week? Evans and Longbottom still?"

"Just Longbottom. Lily never really needed my help."

"Thought she blew up a cauldron every class."

"Because that git Potter was tampering with her cauldron, using his Invisibility Cloak."

Dorian's eyebrows went up. "For real, Snape? Holy Merlin, I'll bet old Sluggie was ready to make him scrub the dungeon forever for that!"

Severus nodded, then whispered about how the two Heads had punished Potter and Black and how the Headmaster had rescinded the detentions, saying they were too harsh for "mere pranks".

"He actually _said_ that?" Dorian gaped. "But that's . . .a load of dung! I'm telling you, the old coot's losing it. Going round the bend, letting those little pricks get away with that."

"Tell me about it," said Severus. He then told Dorian about what else he had overheard and the fact that McGonagall was going to write letters home seemed to mollify Dorian's outrage somewhat. "But I don't think it'll stop them, so I figured I might as well teach Lily some defense spells."

"You know some defense spells?"

"Yes. My grandfather's bodyguard, Black Leif, taught me a few things."

"_Black Leif_? You have Black Cloaks guarding your family?"

"For generations," Severus said. "The Princes always have, all the way back to the Founder of my family, Marcus Prince, and his best friend, Alaric Blackhawk, the famous warrior wizard, who founded the organization."

Dorian whistled in appreciation. "Now I'll know not to ever pick a fight with you, Snape."

Severus gave a soft chuckle. "I'm not a Black Cloak, Dorian."

"Anybody who's had a smidgen of instruction by a Black Cloak isn't somebody I want to mess with." Dorian declared firmly, eyeing the younger boy with respect. "Could you maybe, sometime, teach me some things? All I know how to cast so far is a Disarming Charm. Our Defense professors never last more than a year."

Severus thought for a moment. "I could, but I'm not an expert. Why don't you come over to Mirrorvale in the summer and learn from the real expert?"

Dorian grinned. "That would be . . .awesome, Severus! Would he really be willing to teach me?"

"I don't see why not, if he's going to teach me also."

"Well, we can talk more about this later. Let's go eat. I could devour a dragon right now."

The two sprinted up the stairs to the hall, eager to see what was for dinner.

**Page Break **~*~*~*~*~*~***Page Break**

"Lily, aren't you done writing that letter yet?" Alice sighed impatiently. "We're going to be late for dinner."

"Almost. One minute more," Lily said, scribbling quickly over the parchment. She was writing her weekly letter home, as she did ever since she had arrived here. Then she capped her ink pot and tucked her quill back in her writing kit. "Guinevere, can you deliver this letter to my mum and dad, please?" she asked her barn owl.

Guinevere hooted softly and took the letter in her beak and flew out of the window with it, gliding with consummate grace across the sky.

Mary cast her dorm mate a look of condescension. "Writing home to Mummy and Daddy asking to leave early, Evans?"

Lily's eyes flashed. "You wish, McDonald."

"You're right, I do," Mary sneered. "It's embarrassing to have a yearmate who still sleeps with her dolly. Are you eleven or nine, Babydoll?"

"Don't call me that, you little cow!" Lily snarled. "For your information, Mary Quite Contrary, I brought Belinda with me so my older sister wouldn't destroy her while I was gone. She hates magic and thinks I'm a freak and she'd jump at the chance to chop off Belinda's head just for spite."

Mary looked shocked. "You putting me on, Evans? Your own sister would do that?"

"She's not a very nice one," answered Lily. "She's convinced I'm possessed by demons."

"Merlin!" McDonald shook her head. "That's just messed up."

Lily simply nodded, then went to join Alice, who was tapping her foot impatiently beside the staircase.

"You sure told her, Lil," Alice smirked. "Shut her right up."

"Good. Maybe now she'll get off my back," muttered the redhead, and followed her friend down to the Great Hall.

They settled down in their usual seats and began eating the tender roasted chicken, buttered corn, and mashed potatoes drowning in gravy. Lily ate neatly, careful not to drip on her new skirt. She hoped that Potter and Black's detention kept them so busy they would be too tired to notice her tomorrow.

Further down the table, the boys were discussing the first Quidditch match of the year, it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor, the game was on Friday afternoon. "I'll bet ten Galleons we mop up the pitch with those snakes!" bragged James to Peter and Remus. "Everyone knows their players suck and only won last year 'cause they cheated."

"How would you know that, Potter?" asked Frank. "Were you here?"

"Come on, Longbottom! Don't be dense. They're Slytherins, they _always_ cheat. _Everyone_ knows that!" James scoffed.

"But James, I heard that Matthew Perkins, their Seeker, got picked to play for the Montrose Magpies when he finished school," reminded Remus. "So they have to have some talent. The Magpies don't take just anyone."

"He probably paid them off or something," James waved a hand dismissively. "I can't wait till Friday. We are so going to beat their arses, right, Siri?"

"It's a sure thing, James," agreed the other boy.

"Too bad they don't let first years on the team," lamented James. "If they did, I'd score the most goals out of anybody in Gryffindor. I used to play Chaser on my Junior Quidditch team and my coach said I had the best arm and eye he'd ever seen . . ."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Aww, Merlin, not this old story again! Give it a rest, Potter!"

"Yeah, spare us, you bragging brat," added Alice. "Because with all the detentions you've got, you'll be lucky to see the outside of the castle before Christmas."

"Says who?" Sirius asked.

"Our Head of House."

"That's what you think!" laughed the dark-haired boy. "Because we don't have detention any more, Starkey."

"Don't lie, Black! We all know McGonagall gave you at least two weeks worth and so did Slughorn."

"That was then and this is now." Sirius told her loftily. "Go check the logs in the Entrance Hall, Miss Smartarse. You'll see we're not on them."

"What did you do, charm your name off, Black?"

"Nope. But James and I aren't on the list anymore. Guess they figured one Muggleborn crybaby wasn't worth bothering over." He turned back to his dinner with a smug grin.

Lily was horrified. She had been so sure that they would be punished for what they'd done this time. She had even heard her professors say so! _Black's lying. He has to be. He couldn't get away with what he pulled on Halloween. And Slughorn took Potter's cloak, I saw it._

"Up yours, Black!" Alice growled. "Don't listen to him, Lily. They probably witched the logs, but that won't stop McGonagall from making them serve detention anyway."

Lily hoped so.

In the middle of dessert, a tiny paper bird landed in Lily's lap. Peering down at it, she saw the words _From Sev_ written across its wings. She quickly unfolded it and inside were the words _Meet me in the Entrance Hall in five minutes. Need to talk._

Lily glanced sideways and saw that Severus' place at the Slytherin table was empty. She waited a few minutes before murmuring, "Be right back. I need to use the loo." She rose and walked quickly out of the hall.

She found Severus leaning against the wall where the House points were tallied in large glass containers hung on the wall. Slytherin was leading, with Ravenclaw a close second. Gryffindor was last, thanks to her stupid Housemates. "Hi. What's going on?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Potter and Black's detentions have been cancelled. I heard McGonagall tell Slughorn so this afternoon," Severus whispered.

"But why? What they did was . . . it was _wrong_!" Lily cried, feeling tears prickle her eyes at the unjust decision.

"I know. It wasn't their idea, it was Dumbledore's," explained her friend. "For some reason he thinks sunshine comes out of Potter's arse . . ." He quickly related the rest of the conversation he had overheard, then added, "That's why I want to teach you some spells to protect yourself and your cauldron from them."

"What kind of spells?"

"Charms mostly. Stuff I learned from my Gran and Black Leif, my grandfather's bodyguard."

"When can we start?"

"Uh . . .maybe on Friday, before the match? Classes will be cancelled for the afternoon, and we have a free period before the game so . . . I could ask Professor Slughorn if we could borrow Dungeon #2. He won't ask why, he'll probably think we want to experiment with a new potion. Is that good for you?"

"Good? It's _great_!" Lily cried. "Oh, I could kiss you, Sev!" Abruptly, she threw her arms about him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, grinning from ear to ear.

Severus froze, too shocked to move.

Just then Avery, Rosier, and the LeStrange twins came out of the hall, finished with dinner and looking for something entertaining to do. They immediately caught sight of Lily hugging Severus and hooted.

"What's this, Snape, old boy? Starting a bit of romance already?" Rabastan whooped.

"Who would a thunk it, brother?" giggled Rodolphus. "I always thought Snape was in love with his cat and his cauldron. And lookee who he's snogging! A little redhaired Mudblood!"

"For shame, Snape!" Avery glared at him. "Making out with trash like that when there are good Slytherin girls right here in the dungeons. What would your grandfather say, eh, Snape?"

"Probably disown him for dragging the Prince name through the mud," Rosier remarked cruelly. "What did she offer you? A sneak peek at her undies?"

Severus stepped away from Lily, shielding her from view. He cast an icy disdainful look at his Housemates. His temper was sizzling, but he knew better than to let it rule him. There were four of them and one of him, not good odds. But still, he'd not let them speak like that about Lily.

"That's something you could only dream of, Rosier. Because no girl would go with swamp scum like you," Severus declared. "Furthermore, Lily is not trash, she's got more class than any pureblood girl I could name. She's also loads smarter than the lot of you. _You're_ the one who's a disgrace to their families, you have the magical potential of a rock and an imbecile looks brilliant compared to you, my grandfather always said marrying your cousin would result in brain damaged children, and Merlin, he was right!"

Lily smirked and cried, "You tell him, Sev!"

Rosier spun on her. "Shut up, Mudblood!"

Lily was unfamiliar with that term, but Severus knew what it meant, and growled, "Call her that again, Rosier, and your ass will be where your head is."

"Oh, right. You and what army, Snape?" Avery jeered.

Severus' wand was in his hand. "Try me and find out."

Rosier's lip curled. "Time to teach you your place, little Prince. We've tolerated your stupid fascination with Mudbloods long enough. Especially Gryffindor ones." He looked about at his friends. "Wands down, boys. Sluggie said no duels. But that's all right. I don't need a wand to deal with the likes of Princey boy." He cracked his knuckles and strode forward, a wicked little smile playing across his face.

Just before Lily stuck her foot out and tripped him.

He landed face first on the floor, with his bottom sticking up.

Severus's black eyes gleamed and he lifted a foot and kicked his supercilious Housemate square in the arse, sending him skidding across the floor.

Rosier yelped loudly. "Oww! Damn you, Snape!"

"What were you saying, Rosier? That you were going to mop the floor with me?" sneered Severus. "Looks like the other way around."

Rosier came to his feet, red-faced and seething. "Rodolphus! Rabastan! Get his arms and his wand!"

The twins lunged at him, nasty grins covering their faces.

But Severus had seen them coming and quickly ducked. The twins slammed into the wall where he'd been, and he spun and kicked them solidly in the backs of their knees, making them howl and drop to the ground.

Avery charged him, trying to flatten him against the wall. But Severus had been taught close fighting by one of the best, and he brought his knee up and smashed it into Avery's stomach.

"Oof!" grunted the sandy-haired boy and he crashed into Severus, knocking him backwards.

He landed hard on the floor, with Avery on top of his knees, but managed to avoid the other's fist in his eye by a slim margin. He was about to slam Avery a good one when Dorian cried, "Oi! Break it up, you stupid twits! Before you all land your arses in detention for fighting."

He came and hauled Avery off of Severus, shaking the smaller boy. "What's the big idea, Darius, you wanker? You that eager to scrub cauldrons for a fortnight till your fingers bleed?"

"I didn't start it!" whined the other, squirming and clutching his stomach.

"Liar!" Lily cried angrily, unwilling to let the sly little serpent perjure Severus. "You did too start it! Your mate Rosier tried to hurt Sev for being my friend."

"That so? Looks like Snape finished it then," drawled the second-year.

"Don't understand how," wheezed Avery.

"'Cause he's been trained by a Black Cloak, that's how," Dorian informed them.

"Aww, bloody hell!" groaned Rosier.

"Old man Prince has Black Cloaks contracted to him?" whimpered Rabastan. He looked shaken and scared.

Severus stood up, brushing off his robes. "Yes. Now remember this, and keep your mouth off Lily." He eyed the four boys, his gaze cold as winter. "One more thing. Don't even _think_ about ambushing me, imbeciles. Unless you want to end up unable to have children and crippled for life." He waved his wand threateningly and they cringed. "Now get out of my sight!"

They fled.

Dorian whistled. "Just what kind of spells did Black Leif teach you, Sev? Could you really do what you said?"

Severus smirked. "Sure I could, Andrews. In my dreams. But those dolts think I can, and that's all that matters."

"Clever, Snape," said his friend.

"He's the smartest Slytherin ever," Lily said loyally. "And I'm proud to be his friend."

Severus blushed. "Merlin, Lily!" He coughed, then said, "Meet me Friday by Slughorn's office and I'll teach you some Repelling Charms and how to kick people like Rosier's arse. Potter's too, for that matter."

"I'll be there." Lily promised. "Bye, Sev." She waved, then returned to the hall.

"You're something else, Snape." Dorian chuckled. "C'mon, we have homework to do."

**Page Break **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Page Break**

By the next morning, word had got around Slytherin House that Severus Snape had been trained by Black Cloaks and was not to be messed with. Rumors in the first year dorm had it that Snape could thrash five boys with one hand tied behind his back and his wand still in his pocket. Severus couldn't believe anyone believed that bit of exaggeration, but decided it was all to the good if they did, that way he could avoid being ambushed and beaten to a pulp, at least by his yearmates. Even some of the second and third years began to look at him with something approaching respect. His prefect, Lucius Malfoy, declared he was a credit to his upbringing, and mentioned that perhaps when he was older, he might be eligible to join an exclusive club called the Dark Legion.

Severus simply nodded and hurried on his way to breakfast. He didn't like how Lucius looked at him, there was something about the suave older boy that made his skin prickle, and he didn't trust Malfoy. Marius had told him that Malfoys were shady and dabbled in dark magic. Severus made up his mind to avoid the prefect as much as possible.

Breakfast appeared on all the House tables and then the owls started arriving with the mail for the students and professors. Professor McGonagall looked pleased to receive a letter from a sleek gray barred owl, and Horace eagerly accepted his monthly copy of _The Potioneers Journal_.

Callista flew over to Severus with a medium-sized package in her beak. Severus fed her some bacon and thanked her. Inside were some new drawing pads and colored charcoal pencils, as well as some new paintbrushes and watercolors. There was also a note from Vesper.

_Sev,_

_See, I didn't forget about the new art supplies I promised you before you left. Hope you create some beautiful work with them. Your grandpa sends his love and hopes you are doing well in your other classes. We are both extremely proud of you for doing exceptionally well in potions. Not even your mum was so skilled at such a young age. She would be so proud of you, Severus. I hope you are making friends and settling in all right. Next time I shall send you some of your favorite chocolate sugar biscuits. _

_Love,_

_Gran_

Severus smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Gran." He tucked the note away in his bookbag.

"What's that, Sev?" asked Dorian curiously.

"Oh, just some art supplies my grandmother sent." Severus replied, showing them to his friend.

"You draw?"

"Yes. I like to sketch. I've been drawing since I was five." Severus said quietly, recalling with a pang of sorrow the last picture he had ever made for Tobias. He still had it, tucked away at home in a small scrapbook.

"You any good?"

Severus shrugged. "I'm not bad. I like to draw plants, animals, sometimes people. Someday I want to make an illustrated herbal for potions, with both magical and non-magical plants in it."

"But there's already _101 Magical Herbs and Fungi_," Dorian pointed out.

"I know, but that only has magical plants in it. Potions also use regular plants as well, and half the time we're not taught how to identify them growing wild, like we are magical plants. My grandmother taught me how to tell the difference between certain non-magical plants, but wouldn't it be useful to have a book that identified both kinds and their properties?"

"You're right. It would be damned useful. Maybe we could work together on it? I know a bit about Muggle plants and I like to write."

"That sounds good." Severus agreed. He was going to ask Lily as well, for she was another who loved writing, she was always scribbling things in her journal, stories she had invented or snippets about things she had observed or hadlearned. It was sort of like a daily diary of events. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and saw Guinevere landing on Lily's shoulder with her weekly letter from Paul and Hyacinth.

Then he gasped and poked Dorian. "Dorian, look at that! Black's got himself a Howler!"

They covered their hands and smirked uncontrollably.

A distinguished looking black owl carrying an ominous red letter in its beak landed right in front of a horrified Sirius Black. Its yellow eyes stared disapprovingly at the eldest Black scion before dropping the letter at Black's place and then flying swiftly away.

"Bloody hell, Mum!" moaned Sirius, eyeing the envelope the way he would have a poisonous snake.

The envelope flew up and opened itself into a huge gaping mouth, which promptly began scolding in a banshee like voice.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! DID I NOT TELL YOU WHEN YOU GOT ON THE TRAIN TO COMPORT YOURSELF WITH DIGNITY AND RESTRAINT, AS A MEMBER OF THE BLACK FAMILY SHOULD? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO EXPECT PROPER BEHAVIOT FROM YOU—YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A TRIAL AND A DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME, PLAYING PRANKS ON EVERYONE AND EMBARRASING ME! YET I HAD HOPED THAT YOU WOULD MANAGE TO LEARN MANNERS WHILE AT SCHOOL. INSTEAD I FIND YOU UP TO YOUR OLD TRICKS WITH YOUR SCAPEGRACE FRIEND POTTER! CAUSING MAYHEM IN POTIONS AND THE INJURY OF A YOUNG GIRL IN YOUR HOUSE! DISGRACEFUL! YOU HAVE SHAMED YOUR FATHER AND I TERRIBLY, YOUNG MAN. WE SHALL BE DISCUSSING THIS FURTHER OVER THE HOLIDAY, SIRIUS, AND YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR YOUR ATROCIOUS BEHAVIOR, OR ELSE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT ON THAT BROOM OF YOURS FOR A WEEK! IF I FIND THAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN IN ANY MORE TROUBLE THIS TERM, I WILL TAKE THAT BROOM AND USE IT FOR KINDLING! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

That last sentence was shrieked so loudly that Sirius was surprised he didn't go deaf. He winced and longed to crawl under the table. Then the Howler disintegrated.

The entire hall burst into laughter.

"Bloody hell, mate! How did she find out?" James asked.

"How in hell should I know?" Sirius scowled, trying to ignore the explosion of laughter coming from all sides.

Lily and Alice were nearly prostrate with laughter, and the Slytherins were doubled over, gasping for breath.

Severus wiped his eyes and called in a mocking falsetto, "Better watch it, Black! Or else your mother's going to come down here and spank you in front of everyone, you wretched naughty brat!"

That made the Slytherins start giggling hysterically all over again.

"Ah . . .shut up, Snivellus!" Sirius yelled, the tips of his ears red. He grabbed his bag and slunk out of the hall. James and Peter soon followed.

"Tough break, Siri," said Peter. "Your mum sure sounds like a real bitch."

"She is," Sirius snarled. "I hate the bloody witch! She doesn't give a damn that I pranked crybaby Evans, only that I got in trouble for it. Her and her bloody family honor!" He stalked off towards the dungeons in a huff.

"How did she find out though?" wondered Peter. "Some kind of secret magic charm? Maybe she's clairvoyant?"

"Petty, don't be an idiot!" James scoffed. "Walburga Black is about as clairvoyant as a fence post. McGonagall probably told her."

"Oh. Then . . . do you think she told your parents too?" asked Pettigrew worriedly.

"I don't know. I hope not." James muttered. But he wasn't really concerned, he had always managed to talk his way out of parental discipline before. This time would be no different. "This is all Evans' fault. But we'll get her back, Petty."

**Page Break**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Page Break**

Slughorn was at his desk, watching as his students filed in. He noticed that both Potter, Black and Pettigrew were together as usual, and though Black looked somewhat subdued, the other two had an air of resentment about them. He saw them glare at young Lily as she came through the door, smiling at something Severus said. He would bet his finest cauldron that they were planning some mischief, blaming the girl for Black's Howler. Only he wasn't minded to let them get away with anything anymore. He had had it with exploding cauldrons for the rest of the year.

He allowed everyone to get seated before announcing, "I have decided to change around your seats, for it has come to my attention that some of you do not take my class as seriously as you ought to and think it a place to fool around in instead of learn. As of today, that will stop. I am assigning new seats for everyone and they will stay that way for the rest of the year."

There were groans and grumbling, but Slughorn ignored them. He pointed to the stations in the front of his desk. "Potter, Black, Pettigrew and McDonald, up here. Mr. Potter, you will also surrender your Invisiblity Cloak to me for the remainder of the period."

"Huh? B-but Professor—"

"No arguments, Potter, or else you can take a zero. You have no need of the cloak in my potions class. Now give it here." Slughorn ordered, holding out his hand.

Reluctantly, James removed the silvery cloak from his bag and handed it to the professor. _Great!_ He thought angrily. _There goes my chance to pay back Silly Lily! This day is starting to really suck royally._

He stalked back to his assigned seat, and scowled sulkily at the blackboard, where a new potion wrote itself upon the board. He was beginning to detest the fat Potions professor.

With Slughorn keeping an eagle eye upon the three Gryffindors, and Severus monitoring those students who were having trouble brewing, there were no more mishaps during class that day.

After flying class, James was summoned to McGonagall's office. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked, giving her his most winning smile.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I have here a letter from your father. I wrote to him recently informing him of your poor decision to use your cloak to intimidate and prank Miss Evans. He was most displeased and assured me that it would not happen again." She handed him a sealed envelope, which had been included along with her own letter and a request that she give it to James in private.

James felt somewhat uneasy, but took the letter and opened it, scanning it swiftly.

_James,_

_Professor McGonagall has written me informing me of your misbehavior. She tells me that you have been playing pranks upon a Muggleborn girl in your House. She claims you have scared the girl and made her cauldrons explode in potions. Now James, I know that you enjoy your little jokes, but you have to remember that teachers at school don't share your sense of humor, especially Minerva McGonagall, who is a dour Scotswoman lacking in even a smidgen of humor. I am sure you never intended to hurt the girl, but you know how easily Muggleborns are startled, they have very nervous dispositions and are easily frightened. Most of them can't take the stress of dealing with the magical world and its creatures, and this Evans girl sounds like she might crack under pressure. So, in order to avoid getting a failing grade in potions and the censure of old battleaxe McGonagall, I am going to have to order you to send your cloak home to me. McGonagall believes you are a troublemaker and we wouldn't want her to get the wrong impression, now would we? _

_Give McGonagall the cloak and apologize, son. You can have it back over the holidays and may take it to school next term, so long as you keep it hidden. I see no reason why a few little incidents with an overly-nervous child should prevent you from having your heirloom with you. You never know when the cloak may come in handy, my boy. It'll be our secret, James. And if that little Muggleborn tries to smear your reputation, you write to me and let me know and I'll deal with her. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

_PS: your mum sends her love._

James quickly painted a repentant expression on his face, one he had used many times before to get himself out of trouble with his parents. But inwardly he was smirking. His father always understood him best. "Professor McGonagall, my dad says I have to give the cloak to you and he wants it sent home. He says that it was wrong of me to use it to prank Miss Evans and it was irresponsible."

"I see." She held out her hand for the cloak. "I hope you have learned your lesson, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, yes, ma'am. I have and I'm sorry for causing trouble." James said, looking at the ground, as he handed her the cloak.

"See that you behave in the future. Miss Evans is a fine addition to Gryffindor, and you should be proud to have such an intelligent girl in our House. Study hard and perhaps you can earn back those points you lost for Gryffindor. I shall mail this as soon as possible. Off with you now, Mr. Potter. I believe it is lunch time."

"Yes, Professor." James said contritely, and scurried out the door. He was a little upset at losing the cloak, but he only had to be without it for a month.

Back in her office, Minerva quickly Transfigured a piece of parchment into some brown wrapping and tied up the cloak in it, and quickly wrote the Potters' address on the outside. Finally it seemed that Charles Potter was going to act like a parent and discipline his son properly. Maybe now the boy would learn that actions had consequences. She summoned an owl and sent it off with the package.

Then she took some Floo powder off the mantle and tossed it in the fireplace. "Headmaster's office!" She stuck her head through the green flames. "Albus! I need to discuss something important with you about Misters Potter and Black."

The Headmaster looked up from his paperwork and beckoned her to step through into his office.

**TRIVIA QUESTION'S ANSWER: I'd like to thank everyone who attempted to answer my trivia question about where I got Greymalkin's name. Those of you who answered Macbeth, as the cat who was with the three witches, were correct. I love Shakespeare and have read that play many times. However, since William Baldwin's work could also be considered correct, I will accept that as well, though the spellings of Greymalkin is different, and in my story Grey is a male cat. Since there have been many Greymalkins in literature, and I also love Jim Butcher's Harry Dresden series and Julie Kagura's the Iron Fey series, I will give everyone virtual chocolate frogs and butterbeer. But if you ever get a chance, try the real thing in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, it's delicious!**

**The part with Grey hugging Severus is something I borrowed from a real life cat, Greymalkin is based off of Mr. Kitty, my sister's large gray and white tom, who started out a stray and ended up a fat and happy house cat who loves to eat and to "hug" you around the neck and purr in your ear till you go deaf. He was a rescue cat and one of the best cats I have ever met.**

**Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and favoriting this story! Please continue to do so, we really appreciate your support!**


	6. Two Lessons

**Chapter 6**

**Two Lessons**

**By Alethea27**

"Now what's this about James and Mr. Black, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked. "I hope you haven't given them more detention for some trivial prank."

"No. I wanted to let you know that I wrote both the Potter and the Black families explaining in detail what they had done. This is _my_ right as both Deputy Headmistress and Head of House. You recall the Howler Mr. Black received this morning? That was a result of the letter I wrote to Orion and Walburga Black. Mr. Potter's parents sent him an owl, ordering him to surrender his cloak to me so I could send it back to them which I have already done. Their reign of misbehavior is going to end, Albus. I _will not_ tolerate either bullies, especially ones who bully girls, or deliberate rule breakers in _my_ House." Having said that, Minerva marched to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder from the mantle, threw it into the fire and said, "Headmistress' office," and then disappeared into the green flames.

Albus shook his head. James was a little high-spirited at times, but he would never deliberately hurt anybody, especially a girl. After all Charles and Mavis _did_ raise James to be a gentleman. He decided to keep an eye on his professors to make sure none of them were deliberately targeting James based on what they heard from Minerva and Horace.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Severus sat in the common room reading his potion textbook while petting Grey who was stretched out on the end table beside his chair. He looked at the clock and saw it was eleven-thirty. He closed his book and got up. Grey jumped down from the table and followed him. He went into his dormitory and looked at his four roommates in disgust. Avery, Wilkes, and the Lestrange brothers were all asleep and both the Lestranges were snoring loudly. Severus had taken a short nap after dinner, but was up again by the time his roommates decided to get some rest before their midnight Astronomy class with Professor Fleinhardt. He thought about waking them, but decided he wasn't going to be the one to make sure they always got to class on time even if it meant Slytherin would lose points. Grey climbed up on Severus' bed and began to purr. He patted Grey's head before leaving. He made his way to the entrance of the Astronomy Tower and sat down to wait for Lily. There was a spiral staircase that led up to the Tower where the classroom was located and he always walked with her because of her fear of heights. There was another door inside the classroom that led out to the parapet where they looked through their telescopes at the stars, planets, and constellations. Severus loved Astronomy. It reminded him of the times he spent with his dad looking through a telescope and learning about the night skies.

"Hi, Sev," Lily said sitting down beside him. "You were far away. What were you thinking about?"

"My dad. I don't know if you recall, but he loved looking at the stars."

"Those are nice memories to have," Lily said squeezing his hand.

"Do you want to go up now before the three jerks get here?"

Lily nodded and got up. "I don't want them behind me where I can't see what they're doing."

Severus opened the door for her. "You go first and I'll be right behind you, okay?"

As they walked up the spiral staircase, Lily asked, "Are we still on for Friday, Sev?"

"Yes, I'll ask Professor Slughorn tomorrow if we can use one of the extra classrooms in the dungeon."

They entered the tower and sat down next to each other. Professor Fleinhardt came in five minutes before class was to start. He nodded at Severus and Lily. "Good evening, Miss Evans and Mr. Snape. It's beautiful night for stargazing." He sighed sadly. "We won't be able to do it much longer as winter is fast closing in."

The rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years suddenly swarmed in through the door.

"Oi, Snape! Why didn't you wake us? We were almost late!" Avery complained.

"I'm not your mum," Severus snapped. "If you can't wake up in time for class that's your problem!"

"Quiet down, everybody," Professor Fleinhardt called. "That includes you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew." He had a soft voice, but could make himself heard with no problem.

Professor Fleinhardt was about 5'6, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. It was obvious from his enthusiasm that he loved Astronomy, but he spoke to his students on their level. "Tonight we will be studying the constellation Andromeda. Who can tell me something about it?"

Lily raised her hand. "Andromeda is the largest and brightest constellation in the northern hemisphere. It's visible in the fall and winter and best visible in November, high in the evening sky. It was one of 48 constellations listed by the 2nd century astronomer Ptolemy."

"Excellent, Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Miss Muggleborn Know-It-All," James said to Sirius.

"Did you have something to add, Mr. Potter?" Professor Fleinhardt asked, putting his hand to his ear. "I think I may have misunderstood you."

"No, sir," James said. "I didn't say anything."

"Does anyone else have anything to add?" He asked and then pointed at Severus who had raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Snape?"

"The constellation is named after Andromeda, the princess in the Greek legend of Perseus who was chained to a rock to be eaten by the sea monster Cetus."

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin."

Alice raised her hand. "Some of the stars in the Andromeda Constellation are Alpheratz,Mirach**, **Almach, and Adhil."

"Very good, Miss Starkey. Another ten points to Gryffindor. I'm happy to see that at least some of you did your reading. Now we're going to go outside and take a closer look at Andromeda. Please bring only your telescope. Leave any dung bombs and stink pellets in the classroom." He directed a look at James, Sirius, and Peter."

The class went outside and everybody set up their telescopes on the ledge of the parapet. Professor Fleinhardt walked around helping the students correctly position their telescopes. Severus helped Lily with hers as he knew exactly where Andromeda was. Professor Fleinhardt nodded at Severus and said, "You seem to have a good working knowledge of the skies, Mr. Snape."

"My father loved looking at the stars, Professor and he taught me a lot about them."

"Aww! Isn't that sweet, Siri! Snivvy's daddy taught him about the stars," James said mockingly.

"You best shut your face, Potter," Rosier warned. "The Black Cloaks are contracted to his family and he's had lessons from them. He could probably rip your arm off and eat it for a midnight snack!"

James paled momentarily, but then puffed out his chest. "How did his family get a contract with the Black Cloaks? They very choosey about who they contract with."

"Yes," Severus answered without bothering to look away from his telescope. "That's why they won't contract themselves to any Potters."

Beside him Lily giggled. She glanced back into her telescope. "Andromeda is really clear tonight, isn't it?"

"It's like you said in class. November is the best time to see it."

James and Sirius were whispering while Peter was standing idly listening to their conversation. "Watch this," James smirked, taking a Golden Snitch out of his pocket. He held it in his hand, the wings suddenly extended and it took off, zooming around the Astronomy Tower. It flew over to where Lily and Severus were standing. Lily screamed and ducked down, crouching in a corner and covering her head as the Snitch buzzed around her wildly.

James, Sirius, and Peter were laughing hysterically and hooting insults at Lily. "Look, Silly Lily's afraid of a Snitch!" James yelled

"Yeah, what's she gonna do at the game next week – scream and faint every time she sees the Snitch?" Sirius hooted and then gave a bark of laughter.

"No, she'll probably scream, jump into Snivellus' lap, and pee her pants," Peter guffawed.

Severus stood on his tiptoes and easily caught the Snitch and handed it to Professor Fleinhardt. He helped Lily to her feet while speaking in a soothing tone, "It's okay, Lily. It's just a Snitch that Potter let loose. It won't hurt you."

Professor Fleinhardt put the Snitch into his robe pocket and shook his head.

"Hey! You can't keep that! It was given to me by Eunice Murray, the Seeker for the Montrose Magpies!" James protested.

"I don't plan to keep it, Mr. Potter. I plan to give it to your Head of House. As for you, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew" He looked around him. "It looks as if the pigeons have really had a good time up here and it also looks as if it hasn't been scrubbed down in awhile so you gentlemen will be doing that without magic for detention tomorrow evening and for however long it takes you to get it clean."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Friday, before the game, Severus, Lily, and Dorian met in a classroom down in the Dungeon #2. Severus had asked Professor Flitwick to transfigure pillows for the floor of the room so they could practice without getting hurt falling on a hard stone floor. Severus started out by showing them the easy move he had used to disarm Potter in Potions. "It's a very simple move that Black Leif taught me. Your opponent, especially a magical one, would not be expecting it." He turned and unexpectedly swept his leg into the back of Dorian's knees, lifting him off his feet and causing him to fall on his bum on a pillow with a loud, "Oof!"

Severus had Lily and Dorian practice it until he felt they could both do it without hesitation. Lily had even managed to down him once.

"Okay, you're both doing great. I'm going to show you another easy defense tactic taught to me by Lief's brother Conor, and then Dorian has a jinx he's going to teach us." Severus stood on one leg, lifted his other one, bent it at the knee and struck out with it, knocking Dorian over, but not hurting him and then pulling his wand out of his arm holster and pointing it at him. "The good thing about this move is that you can either disable an opponent without hurting them such as striking them in the stomach and knocking the wind out of them or depending on the force you put into your kick; you can break an arm, a rib, or a knee. In the case of a guy, the groin area is really vulnerable."

"Ouch!" Dorian muttered. "Did you really have to tell her _that_, Severus?"

Severus smiled and said, "Go ahead and practice it." He watched them, interrupting a few times to correct a stance, to show them how to better keep their balance, or make their kicks stronger.

"There's a shield spell I want to show you next so you can cast it over your cauldrons, over yourself, or over your entire workstation. This was also taught to me by Black Leif." Severus knelt down next to one of the pillows, and said, "_Contego Substrictus_!" He waved his wand over it.

Lily and Dorian could faintly see something surrounding the pillow and Severus nodded at them. "Go ahead and toss something at it." Dorian picked up one of his textbooks and threw it at the pillow, but it bounced harmlessly off the shield and away. "Wow!" Dorian said in admiration. "I can't wait to learn more from these two guys!"

Severus got up again. "Suppose you want to shield a larger area, you would say, "_Contego Tantus_." He waved his wand again and the shield appeared and extended itself over Lily and Dorian. "To remove any shield large or small, you say _Emoveo Contego_ and wave your wand over the shielded area." He demonstrated by removing the shield over Lily and Dorian and over the pillow. "It can also be done while you're inside the shield."

"Sev, that's brilliant!" Lily exclaimed.

He smiled modestly and then said, "Dorian, you're up next."

'Well, the first thing I want to show you is the disarming spell we learned in Defense. It's kind of tricky cause you have to kind of twist your wand around after you say the spell, but it's dead useful if somebody has their wand pointed at you. Sev, can you and Lily point your wands at me?"

Severus removed his wand from his holster and pointed it at Dorian and Lily did the same.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Dorian said with a twist of his wrist and a backwards flick of his wand. Both Severus' and Lily's flew out of their hands and into Dorian's.

"That spell I'd really like to learn, Dorian," Lily said.

Dorian gave them back their wands and demonstrated the spell again. Severus got the hang of it after a couple of attempts, but Lily was having a bit of trouble with the twist. Dorian worked with her until she mastered it and was able to disarm both him and Severus. "You've got it, Lily! Good job! Okay, this next one I'm going to show you is funny. My dad taught me it and he's got a rather odd sense of humor or so mum says." He pointed his wand at Severus.

"Umm …are you sure you know the counter-jinx, Dorian?" Severus asked uncertainly.

"Of course, Severus. Don't worry so much." Dorian pointed his wand at Severus' head and said, "_Tollo Crinis_!" Immediately Severus' shoulder-length hair rose and stayed straight up in the air.

Lily giggled at his appearance and giggled even more when Dorian cast the jinx on her. She reached up and touched her hair. "Oh! How I'd love to see Black with _his_ hair like this."

Dorian pointed his wand at them and said, "_Crinis Summitto_." Both of their hair went back to their normal appearance.

"Okay, so it's _Tollo Crinis_ to cast it and _Crinis Summitto_ to reverse it?" Severus said, writing it down on a piece of parchment in his spidery style which Vesper despaired of ever improving. Suddenly, something whacked him on his back and he landed on the floor on his bum. He looked up to find Lily standing over him with a pillow in her hands. She giggled and whacked him over the head with it. "Pillow fight, Sev!"

He picked up a pillow and ran after her. Soon all three children were hitting each other with the pillows, laughing, and feathers were flying all over. Severus, cornered by Lily and Dorian, and attempting to fend off their pillows, glanced at his watch. "Look at the time! We'd better be heading out to the pitch."

Lily looked around at the room which by now was quite a mess. "What do we do about this? We can't leave it so messy."

Severus took out his wand. "_Reparo_," and waved his wand over the mess. Immediately the pillows repaired themselves. "My grandmother taught me that. You use it to repair damage."

"We should meet here every Friday after class and practice," Dorian proposed as they left the dungeon.

"I'd like that," Lily replied enthusiastically.

Severus nodded. "I think it's a great idea, Dorian."

They joined the rest of the students in the Entrance Hall who were streaming out to the Pitch. Alice had saved Lily a spot next to her in the Gryffindor section while Severus and Dorian made their way over the Slytherin section and sat down. "I don't know why we can't just sit anywhere," Severus complained to Dorian.

"Sure, if you don't mind the Gryffindors hexing the crap out of you, especially if they lose," Dorian replied. He nudged Severus. "Shush! The game's starting."

Slytherin took an early lead, scoring 20 points in the first ten minutes of the games. This appeared to demoralize the Gryffindors and they allowed the lead to widen from twenty to fifty before they rallied. Despite their best efforts though, the Slytherin Seeker caught the Snitch. The final score was 30 Gryffindor and 200 Slytherin.

As they walked off the Pitch and back to the castle, James could be heard complaining loudly, "Those slimy snakes only won because they cheated. When I'm on the team next year I'll show those cheaters what sportsmanship really is! There's going to be three positions opening up next year, two Chasers and the Seeker. Hey Siri, you and I can take the Chaser positions and Pete can have the Seeker position. He's small enough for it."

"Merlin, help us!" Frank muttered. He was walking back to the castle with Alice and Lily. He was planning on trying out for one of the Chasers.

"If the Three Stooges get on the team, Gryffindor won't have a chance at all!" Lily complained.

"They won't. McGonagall has the final say," Alice replied.

"Yup, when the three of us are on the team, we'll teach those sneaky cheating snakes some proper manners!" James bragged loudly.

Severus and Dorian were walking behind them unnoticed by James, Sirius, or Peter. "What happens if you don't apply the counter-jinx for that hair-raising jinx?"

"Your hair would remain standing straight up, but for how long I don't know."

"Fair enough." Severus aimed his wand at Potter, Black, and Pettigrew and said, "_Tollo Crinis_!" Suddenly James,' Sirius,' and Peter's hair stood straight up in the air. Everybody started pointing at them and laughing. Severus and Dorian ducked behind some seventh year Slytherins, blended in with them as they walked into the castle.

Lily looked around for Severus and Dorian, but all she saw was the seventh year Slytherins. She started to giggle as she saw Black's long curly hair standing on end.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

"Come in, Lawrence," Albus called.

Professor Fleinhardt came into the office. "You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, please sit down and I'll call Tingly for some refreshments." Tingly was Albus' personal house elf and popped into the room immediately when he called her. "Yes, Master Headmaster. What may Tingly do for you?"

"May we have some tea and scones please, Tingly?"

"Tingly will be right back," She promised. In a few minutes she popped back carrying a large tray with a teapot, cups and saucers, and a plate of freshly backed cherry scones.

"Thank you, Tingly," Albus said taking the tray from her. Tingly bowed then popped out again.

"It's interesting how the elves aren't affected by the anti-apparition spell," Professor Fleinhardt mused, taking the cup and scone Albus offered him. He assumed the headmaster wanted to see him about his detention of Potter, Black and Pettigrew. He'd heard grumblings in the staff room about detentions being canceled by Albus.

"Now about this detention, Lawrence. Don't you think making the three boys scrub centuries of pigeon poop off the parapet is a little overboard for releasing a Snitch?"

"Headmaster, I warned the students at the beginning of the year that there would be no fooling around on the parapet. I made it very clear, but Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew chose to ignore me so they must suffer the consequences. Also, Headmaster, there is not _centuries_ of excrement on the parapet as the elves remove it at least twice a year."

"But making them scrub it off without magic …"

"Perhaps will cause them to think next time before they misbehave. Headmaster, I teach this class and I must have total authority while teaching." Professor Fleinhardt put down his cup and got up.

"And James' Snitch?"

"Has been given to Minerva to return to his parents where it'll be safe."

Albus shook his head. Lawrence was an excellent teacher and the children enjoyed his classes. He would have to explain to James, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew that they would need to do the detention with good grace and he would award Gryffindor 20 points if they did.

**A/N:** I** will award a chocolate cauldron cake to anybody who can tell from where I borrowed Professor Fleinhardt.**

**_Contego Substrictus_**_ – _Small shield, **_Contego Tantus_** – Large shield, **_Emoveo Contego_** – Remove shield, **_Tollo Crinis_** – Lift hair, **_Crinis Summitto_** – Lower hair.

**Also, please note tha****t even though Sev has had a few months of tutoring by his Black Cloak bodyguards, this does NOT make him a master of combat. He knows a few basic moves, the kind anyone can learn from a self defense class, and a few small jinxes and hexes. The other Slytherins are starting rumors about how much he really knows as a way to make the other Houses jealous and fearful and so Avery and his lot don't seem like wimps. Sev is also more mature for his age because he grew up an only child in a family who expects much of him, plus he is serious and studious by nature. This doesn't mean he's a perfect child, he's no more perfect than Hermione.**

**Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and favoriting this. Please continue to do so!**


	7. Sev's Bad Day

**7**

**Sev's Bad Day**

**By Snapegirlkmf**

_Two weeks after the first Quidditch match:_

There was a fresh coating of snow on the ground when Severus arose that morning. He could tell from the spelled "window" in the common room, which was set to reflect the actual weather outside. That way the Slytherins always knew what the weather was like and could dress accordingly. On this particular morning, Severus was feeling a bit out of sorts. He had gone to bed late, trying to study up on some Defense spells in his text, and finish his Transfiguration reading for class that morning. He hadn't quite grasped a few principles in the reading, and was hoping to catch Lily before the first bell to ask her a few questions. Lily was better at Transfiguration than he was, and she might be able to shed some light on the subject.

He gazed out the window, absently petting Grey, who was perched on a couch arm. He recalled snowy days like this at Mirrorvale, and what fun he'd had sliding downhill on a sleek sled which Marius had carved for him. The sled had been painted a daring black with green piping and the runners oiled with a mixture of wax and rendered animal fat, making them extra speedy over the snow. Perhaps over break, he could invite Lily and Dorian home, and they could go sliding down the big hill near the orchard.

"Knut for your thoughts, Snape?" Dorian asked, coming up and tapping him on the shoulder.

"They aren't worth that much, Andrews," Severus admitted candidly. "Just thinking about home."

"Ah. You miss it, huh?"

Severus nodded.

"Me too. But the holidays are coming soon. We just have to last about three weeks or so more and get through our end of term exams and we're free." Dorian said optimistically, straightening his tie. "C'mon, let's go and get breakfast. We can choose our food like normal people instead of animals at a trough if we get there first, before those hogs Avery, Mulciber, Rosier and the LeStrange dunderheads."

After giving Grey one last scratch, Severus headed out to the Great Hall.

At breakfast, he did not see Lily, and worried that she had overslept. He ate quickly and tried to study some more for Transfiguration before the first bell rang. He was so busy cramming that he didn't see Lily and Alice come in and sit at the far end of the Gryffindor table. When the bell rang, he quickly gathered up his bag and headed to class. Dorian no longer accompanied him, as the month was over and Severus knew how to go back and forth to class on his own.

Meanwhile, Lily, Alice, Remus, and the rest of the Gryffindors were ignoring Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. All of them had gotten sick and tired of the three's flippant and arrogant attitudes and continual pranks and loss of points. Since detentions seemed to have no effect on their behavior, no matter who gave them, the lions had decided to try their own brand of punishment—the silent treatment. Lily had told Dorian about it, and he had told some of the Slytherins, who agreed that acting like the three troublemakers were non-existent was a great revenge. Word had also gotten around to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, who didn't care for the three at all, as they had all been pranked and caused to lose points. The two other Houses joined in also. They had been doing so the whole week, and it had really begun to bother Potter and Black, especially. Peter was used to being ignored by nearly everyone, so he wasn't quite as affected by the shunning tactic.

But it was like torture for James and Sirius, who were accustomed to being the center of attention, and to not get a reaction out of anyone when they cast a Farting Hex on Rosier or a Sneezing Jinx on Frank or called Alice "Stuck-up Starkey" just about drove them mad. Especially when no one would answer them when they asked why this was happening. The silent message was—_figure it out yourselves!_

They shuffled into Transfiguration, sulking and bored because their pranks were not really funny if no one was laughing at their victim. For once, all three took their seats quietly, though they did shoot pointed glares at Lily and her friends, Alice and Frank, and also the Slytherins, especially Severus.

"Today we shall be trying to transform snails into spoons," McGonagall announced after she had collected the homework. "Now, I'm aware this is the first time you will be attempting to Transfigure a living animal into an inanimate object. It is a difficult spell to master, requiring intense concentration, correct pronunciation of the incantation, and precise wand movements. Observe." Minerva pointed her wand at the snail upon the desk, made a swirling motion, tapped the snail and cried, "_Mutatia cochlea coclearis_!"

The snail suddenly flipped up and became a shining silver teaspoon.

"Now, repeat the incantation after me, remembering to keep the stress upon the second syllable in the first word."

Everyone repeated the incantation ten times. Then they all practiced the wand movements and finally were told to cast the spell upon their snails, which were sitting unmoving upon their desks. No one transfigured the snail successfully the first try. On the third try, Sirius managed it, followed by Remus. Then James and Pettigrew, Avery and Mulciber. McGonagall awarded Sirius ten points and Avery also. Lily did it next.

Severus was scowling down at his snail, which had a spoon handle but a snail shell where the bowl ought to have been. He chanted the incantation over but the snail shell did not morph into the silver spoon. He could not understand why this was so difficult and began to grow frustrated. Soon everyone save Severus and Peter had managed the trick. Severus wanted to groan in dismay—to seem as thick as Pettigrew was unacceptable. He began to exhort himself to try harder, but it was no use.

McGonagall came by and said quietly, "I believe you're stuck. Mr. Snape. But no matter, as I said this is a tough spell. I shall give you some extra reading tonight and please practice your wand movements and sequence over. It's the only way you'll learn. Five points from Slytherin."

"Yes, ma'am," muttered Severus, feeling ashamed. It had been a while since he had failed to complete an assignment or lost points.

McGonagall patted his shoulder. "There now, lad, don't take on so. Plenty of first years couldn't master this spell the first few times they tried it. But don't give up, just take a deep breath, focus, and tell yourself you _will_ change your snail into a teaspoon."

She reversed the botched spell and removed the snail from his desk, placed it in a box and handed it to the boy. "Homework for tonight, two feet of parchment on the properties of snails and the assigned reading. Dismissed!"

As they were filing out of the classroom, James hooted, "Oi, Snivellus! Be one with the snail! Become the snail, you pitiful slimeball!"

Severus ignored him, though he could feel a flush creep up his neck, and he longed to cast a Boil Jinx upon Potter's arse, which was where all his brains were.

Their next class was potions, but Severus wouldn't be participating with his year. Instead, he asked Slughorn if he could work with Rosier on the potion they would be brewing for class. "Of course, my boy. Use the dungeon next to the classroom." He waved a wand and a cauldron and the required ingredients were moved there. "We'll be brewing a PepperUp Potion today."

Severus nodded, that was an easy potion, even for a clueless wonder like Rosier. His only problem would be getting the snooty Slytherin to pay attention and follow instructions. Rosier was the type of student who thought he could try and shortcut everything. But in potions that usually was a mistake, unless you knew exactly what you were doing.

"Class, start reading the instructions upon the board. Mr. Rosier, you shall be having a session with Mr. Snape today instead of class. Please follow him to Dungeon #3. The rest of you, start gathering what you need." Slughorn ordered.

Rosier got up, wearing an irritated smirk, for he had been looking forward to goofing off with his buddy Mulciber that period. But now he would actually have to work and he was not pleased. He followed Severus to the dungeon and muttered, "Snape, why don't you brew this bloody potion and say it was me?"

Severus glared at him. "I'm not going to cheat to make you look smart, Rosier."

"Why not? It's no skin off your nose."

"That won't help you earn a passing mark on the term exam," Severus reminded him. "Now quit bloody whining and do what I tell you."

"Bossy little twit! Who the hell d'you think you are?" Rosier groused.

"Your tutor," Severus glared at him warningly. "Do you want to win the House Cup or not?"

"'Course!" Rosier huffed. "What do I need to do first?"

Ten minutes later, Severus noticed that Rosier hadn't diced the lavender buds correctly and made him do it over. "You have to chop them fine, _not_ in these huge chunks, they won't dissolve quickly."

"Who cares? Like I'm ever going to do this again when I can just buy some ready made at the apothecary." Rosier sneered. "How come we can't just throw everything in at the same time? It all ends up in the cauldron anyway."

"Because, you twit, it needs to steep at different times and temperatures," Severus growled, furious with the other's attitude and deliberate stupidity. "Haven't you learned _anything_?"

Rosier shrugged. "What do I do next, Snape?"

"Read the instructions and find out," ordered Severus snarkily.

Rosier skimmed down to number four and began to crumble some echinacea into his mortar.

Severus gnawed his lower lip, still feeling the sting of failure from Transfiguration, and trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong.

When he glanced up again to see how far Rosier had gotten, he saw to his horror that Rosier had added the echinacea and volcanic red bean pods at the same time, causing the potion to start bubbling and frothing and turn into a thick gloppy mess. "Bloody HELL, Rosier!" he shouted, totally losing his temper. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to add everything all at once? Where's your brain? Out to lunch? Or stuck up your—"

"_Mr. Snape!_ Just what in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Horace asked sternly, coming into the dungeon. "I could hear you shouting all the way in the classroom. What is the problem?"

"Rosier isn't following my instructions, sir!" Severus said, his eyes flashing. "He keeps mucking up the potion because he's trying to do it his way, which is wrong!"

"It isn't my fault, Professor," Rosier whined, an oily tone coming into his voice. "I'm confused and Snape keeps yelling at me and making me nervous."

Severus clenched a fist. He wanted to shove the other boy face first in the blackened mess of his cauldron. "That's a lie, Rosier, you rotten—"

"Now, now, boys!" Slughorn frowned. "You should not be arguing amongst yourselves when there is work to be done. Remember, this is for a grade, Mr. Rosier. Mr. Snape, you need to remind yourself that not everyone understands the subtle science of potions the way you do, and you must exercise restraint and patience with those who are confused and puzzled. A good teacher teaches students by example, and it is a poor example indeed if you are losing your temper and shouting at poor Evan, who has no idea what he's doing. Please control yourself better next time. Otherwise I may have to take points. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," muttered Severus, silently cursing sneaky Rosier in his head.

"Now then, apologize to Mr. Rosier and you can begin again," ordered the Potions professor, and he vanished the contents of the cauldron and told Severus to gather new ingredients from the supply cabinet in the classroom.

Severus mumbled a sorry and went to fetch the ingredients. This was turning out to be a terrible day. Little did he know, it was only just beginning.

**PageBreak ~*~*~*~*~*~*PageBreak**

The first years' last class before lunch was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and normally was much looked forward to. The professor this year was Haldana Hardbroom, a tall spare woman with long iron gray hair twisted up into a bun atop her head. Her robes were a sort of silvery color with a long row of black buttons down the front, they clung close to her on top and flared slightly at the bottom, with slits up the side for ease of movement. She wore black pointy boots with three inch heels and was, like her name, strict and inflexible. She had come in third in the British All Around Dueling Competition two years in a row, taking Second just last year. She had eyes the color of blue frost and could have been attractive if she smiled once in awhile.

Though a disciplinarian, she was a decent instructor, she reminded Severus of a Black Cloak. Even Dorian said she was good, much better than the last Defense teacher had been, who had only taught them a Disarming Charm before getting knocked to kingdom come by his opponent in a duel outside the Ministry over the holidays last year. Not even Potter, Black, and Pettigrew dared to cut capers in Hardbroom's class. The first time they'd tried fooling about while she was teaching a standard Blocking Charm, she had confiscated their wands and made them stand in front of the class wearing large signs that said _Only a Fool Fools Around in Defense Class_ for thirty minutes then made them write lines for the rest of the period while everyone else learned the charm.

"Hardbroom's got no sense of humor," Potter had griped to Sirius as they were leaving that day.

"You are correct, Potter. For there is nothing humorous about getting an arm or leg or hand blown apart by Blasting Curse you couldn't remember the counter to. Next time, pay attention, or else you can unclog toilets for a whole night for me." She had told them coldly.

Initially, Severus and Lily had liked the Defense professor because of her willingness to put the Three Terrors in their place, but they soon discovered that the former Gryffindor had no love for Slytherins. She looked for an excuse to chastise the snakes, and took points right and left for mistakes from them. Severus was always careful to be polite around her and not show off any of his training from Black Leif, because he'd heard Slughorn tell McGonagall one day that Haldana was bitter at being passed over by the Black Cloaks for membership. She was also a pureblood, and made it clear that any Muggleborns would not receive any special favors from her for being backwards and not knowing about the magical community. She had been looking right at Lily when she'd said that, disdain written all over her patrician features.

Lily, sensing that she had better not get on Hardbroom's bad side, was careful to behave and follow directions, and if she had questions to wait until later to look it up in their book or ask Dorian. She didn't care for Hardbroom's attitude, but the Defense teacher was a sour apple to everyone, Gryffindors weren't exempt from her waspish tongue either.

Severus watched the Gryffindors file into the room, he had been sitting silently at his desk in the back of the room. Hardbroom had designated seating for her class, and Severus had the bad luck to be seated next to Sirius on one side and Avery on the other, two of his least favorite people. He avoided looking at Black as the other sat down and sneered at Avery, who flipped him an obscene gesture in return. Severus rolled his eyes, marveling that it had taken the other long enough to learn what that little Muggle gesture meant.

Potter was next to McDonald, who looked about to drool on her own shoes every time he so much as glanced at her. Severus was disgusted. Did the girl have no pride, to go around with her heart on her sleeve, looking at a boy who never really noticed her? He flicked a glance over at Lily, who smiled back at him, she was across the room, next to Frank and Lupin.

Hardbroom strode into the room, her heels tapping out a march that had scared many a misbehaving student into instant obedience. Her face was frozen in an icy mask of disapproval. Severus half-expected her to be carrying a switch or a cane every time he saw her. She came to a halt in front of her desk and cleared her throat. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Hardbroom," they replied, like good little automatons.

"To date we have studied Blocking Charms, Tickling Hexes, Leglocker Jinxes, and Body Binds, plus their counters. That is enough to begin small practice duels. I shall pair you up with the person next to you. When I call your names, you will come up here in front of my desk and begin to duel. You are to use only the spells I have taught, no spells you learned from your great-uncle Archer or your older sister or spells that are specific to your family. Anyone caught using such spells will earn an immediate detention and loss of thirty House points, no exceptions."

There were some groans from some of the purebloods, who had been learning spells from family members long before they attended school. But Severus doubted if any would defy Hardbroom's edict. Even Potter and his gang were not that mental. He prayed that he would be paired with Avery and not Black.

"Evans and Lupin, Potter and McDonald, Black and Snape," Hardbroom announced.

"Bloody wonderful!" groaned Black, scowling over at Severus. "I can't believe I have to duel the slimy dungeon bat."

"It won't last long, Black," sneered Severus. He knew he should just ignore the other, but he was suddenly angry and wanting to lash out at someone. "I plan on kicking your backside in thirty seconds. You might as well not even draw your wand."

Black laughed. "Really, Snivellus? Your cowardly snakes might be afraid of your so-called dueling moves, but I think they're lying sacks of dung. You can't duel your way out of a paper bag."

"You'll see, won't you? It might be a bit hard for you adjust, Black, considering you're used to having your best mate Potter and your stooge Pettigrew to back you up."

"Scared, Snivellus?"

"Of what? You tripping over your own feet and dropping your wand?"

"What are you saying, Snape? That I'm clumsy?" Black growled.

"Clumsy, stupid, and outclassed."

"Why you scummy little viper! I've got more antecedents than you do, Snivvy! I'm from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, with ancestors going all the way back to the Founders and Merlin!" hissed Black irately.

"Oooh, impressive! Except I'm a Prince on my mother's side, and they go back even before Merlin, to a wizard named Mathonwy the Great, who taught Merlin, so my bloodline is purer than yours, Black. Or didn't your mother ever tell you that your great-grandmother ran off with a Muggle Gypsy horse-trader way back when and shamed the family? I know they hushed it up, but some of us still keep track of all the old scandals. That could explain a lot." Severus declared coldly. If Black thought he could best him in a verbal war of who's-who among ancestors, he was in for a shock. Marius Prince had kept careful and detailed records of the geneology of all the Old Families, and especially the scandals, and had made sure his grandson knew that despite his half-blood status, he was still a force to be reckoned with.

Black's eyes burned with rage. "Are you saying my family has mongrel Muggle blood in it? The blood of thieves and murderers?"

"It's a fact, I'm only reminding you of it, you arrogant cock," Severus muttered. He was keeping an eye on Hardbroom, but the teacher was paying attention to the dueling going on up front, not what was happening in the back of the room.

"Like you can talk, you miserable piece of batshit!" Black taunted. "_Your_ mum went slumming with some pansy-arsed Muggle and didn't even have the sense to use a Contraceptive Charm! Then the stupid slut had you and her old man kicked her out. I heard she sold her favors on the street to make extra money—"

Black had said that last loud enough for Potter, Lily, and Frank to overhear it. All three turned and looked at him, Potter giggling, Lily furious, and Frank looked disgusted.

The next thing Black knew, he was flat on his back on the floor, with an enraged Severus on top of him, half-strangling him. "Don't you . . . _ever_ . . .speak of my mother like that again . . . you buggering arsehole!"

Black tried to shove Severus away, only to discover that the other boy had a sinewy strength in him that was hard to overcome. He was also sitting astride Sirius' ribs, making it hard for the other to breathe. He had never been so angry before, he wanted to beat Black's head through the floor. Severus didn't care if Black insulted him, but he drew the line at anyone calling Eileen Snape a whore. Black began to gasp beneath him, and through the red mist in his brain he heard someone shouting, "Get off him, you bloody bastard! You're killing him!"

Then hands were pulling him away, and a cold angry voice was saying, "Mr. Snape, why are you brawling in my classroom? You know that such is strictly forbidden!" She gave Severus a shake and dragged him away from Sirius, who was still on the floor, gasping and wheezing, his face an odd shade of purplish rose. James was beside him, helping him sit up. Gradually, the red fury began to recede, and only then did Severus realize he was in serious trouble.

He looked up into Hardbroom's glacier gaze and felt the last of his temper flicker and die. "Professor, I'm sorry, but he called my mother—"

"I don't want to hear it, Snape! You know that I don't tolerate disruptions during my lessons, yet you Slytherins are always conspiring to interrupt me and make a mockery of my class. Last week it was Mr. LeStrange with falling out of his chair half-a-dozen times, now you starting trouble with Mr. Black."

"But professor, I didn't start anything. Black did, by complaining about your choice of partner," Severus began.

"No excuses, Snape. You Slytherins think you can talk your way out of everything, twist the truth to suit your own ends. Well, I'm not falling for that old trick! I wasn't born yesterday, you know! Slughorn might let you get away with murder, boy, but not me! If you think you can pull the wool over my eyes, Snape, you're sorely mistaken. I'm on to you, boy!"

"But professor, I'm not lying!" protested Severus. "Why don't you ask Longbottom if you don't believe me? Black called my mother a . . . whore for marrying my father! That's why I attacked him."

"It's true, professor," chimed in Lily.

Hardbroom directed a freezing stare her way. "Mind your own business, Evans. I'll do the fact finding around here." She turned back to Severus. "Snape, as a half-blood you have to learn to accept such things. Your mother should have stuck to her own kind, then you wouldn't have to hear such talk."

"What? What are you saying, Professor?" cried Severus. "That I should just stand there and let Black insult my mother because she chose to marry a Muggle instead of a wizard?"

"Yes, boy, that's exactly what I'm saying. It's unfortunate, but Mr. Black spoke the truth. Because of her choices, your mother has branded you with a stigma that can never be erased—"

"How dare you?" Severus yelled, his temper sparking again. "Black's a bloody bigot! My mother was a good woman who married my father because he loved her. And my father was a better man than Black's dad will ever be!"

"Mr. Snape, do not raise your voice to me. I will not be spoken to that way! For starting a brawl in my class, unprovoked, and nearly strangling Mr. Black, you have detention with me tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp."

"Professor, that's unfair!" Lily cried, suddenly coming across the room. "Severus wasn't unprovoked, we all heard what Black said. He did it on purpose. If you're going to give Sev detention, you should give Black the same. He was fighting too. And he instigated it—"

"Evans, that's enough! When I want advice on discipline, I'll ask the Headmaster. Now close your mouth and sit down. Ten points from Gryffindor for interfering."

But Lily refused to back down. She faced the teacher squarely, her emerald eyes bright with righteous wrath. "Professor, you don't understand . . . Black's a troublemaker, not Severus. _He's_ the one pulling the wool over your eyes, ma'am. He wanted to get Severus in trouble, that's why he said nasty things about Severus' mum. You're wrong to let him get away with it. Professor McGonagall said that it doesn't matter if you're a pureblood, half-blood, or Muggleborn, that all of us are equal in magic and I read that every pureblood has some Muggle ancestry otherwise they'd have died out, so all the purebloods who say they're better than Muggleborns are just being hypocrites."

"Did I ask for a lecture, Evans?" snarled the professor.

"N-No, but . . ."

"You're an impertinent cheeky little miss who needs to remember her place. _I'm_ in charge here and _I'll_ decide what's true and not true, right and wrong. And _you_, Little Miss Crusader, have just earned yourself a detention too. Eight o'clock tomorrow night, you can keep Mr. Snape company and entertain him with your half-baked theories of peace, love, and equality."

"It's not a theory—"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Evans. Want to keep going?"

"Shut up, Silly Lily, before you make us lose the Cup," James called.

"Lily, go." Severus hissed. "Don't make it any worse."

Lily glared at James and Sirius, then turned and went back to her seat, her eyes shimmering with angry tears.

"Twenty-five points from Slytherin, Mr. Snape, for inciting another student to rebel against my authority." Hardbroom snapped. "Now, sit down and wait till your name is called." She turned and marched back up to the front of the room. "Black, are you injured?"

"No. Not really." Black answered, rubbing his throat.

Severus was seething. He couldn't believe he had lost twenty-five points and gotten a detention in the same day. He wanted to scream. He knew he deserved some kind of punishment, for he had broken the rules, but so had Black. And yet, even with witnesses, Black managed to get off scot-free. The injustice of it all made his stomach ache. And poor Lily had detention too, for defending him. Now he felt even guiltier, getting her involved. He stared down at his textbook. Marius and Vesper would not be pleased. They expected him to behave with restraint and decorum, and he had utterly lost it. His hair came out of his tie and hung about his face. He could feel the stares of disapproval from his Housemates and the satisfied smiles from Potter and his crew. Once again, it was Potter: 3 Snape: 1.

Severus couldn't wait for this class to be over.

Before he could duel, class was over. As he was passing Hardbroom's desk, she called, "Mr. Snape, you will also receive a zero for not completing my exercise in class."

"A zero?" he repeated. "But ma'am, there wasn't time for me to duel before class ended . . ."

"Exactly. And there wasn't enough time because you disrupted my class, Mr. Snape." She declared with a cold smile. "You may go, Snape."

Severus went, quickly, before he forgot all the manners Vesper had taught him and jinxed the cold-hearted bitch.

**PageBreak~*~*~*~*~*~*PageBreak**

Feeling sick to his stomach and not wanting to face the censure of his Housemates nor Lily's sympathetic looks, Severus headed down to the Black Lake instead of the Hall for lunch. There was a special spot that he always went to be alone, close beside a large rowan tree.

Just as he reached the spot, he heard an odd sound. Almost like a sob, but not quite. A moment later he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone being ill. He froze, wondering if he should ask whoever it was if they needed help, maybe take them up to see Madam Pomfrey?

More coughing and retching followed.

"Hey. You all right?" he called, he couldn't see the person, who was hidden behind some tall cattails and water grass.

"Yeah. Just . . . give me a minute," a boy's voice answered back, somewhat hoarsely.

The grass rustled and suddenly a medium-sized boy with light brown hair and familiar amber eyes wearing a Gryffindor robe emerged from the bushes. It was Remus Lupin, looking rather embarrassed, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Lupin, right?" Severus queried. Remus nodded. "What's wrong? Was lunch that bad?"

"No . . . I didn't even eat any . . . it's just . . . I have problems with my stomach . . .I get nervous and puke . . ."

"Like anxiety? Or an ulcer?" Severus asked, not unkindly.

"Something like that." Lupin said, giving the other a rueful smile. "You're too bloody smart for your own good, Snape. How come you weren't put in Ravenclaw?"

"Because I have too much ambition, I guess." Severus replied. He sat down on the grass.

A moment later, Remus did also. He was paler than normal, and looked exhausted.

"You sure you don't have a virus? Because you look like something my cat dragged in."

"I'm sure. This always happens when . . . I've got a test due. Flitwick's going to test us tomorrow. I'm not contagious, Snape."

"All right, but if I come down with some kind of stomach virus, Lupin, I'm going to find you and puke on your shoes. And your bed," Severus threatened lightly.

"Don't you dare, Snape! The last thing I need is for James or Sirius to start a rumor that I wet the bed." Remus joked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you don't like the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black or his mate Pet Pothead, the Headmaster's Golden Boy?"

"Not really. I mean, in the beginning I thought they were sort of funny, playing jokes on people." Remus admitted. "But then I saw them keep teasing poor Lily and doing stuff to the other boys in our dorm, like putting pincer beetles in Longbottom's bed one night. They bit him all over and he swelled up like a melon. McGonagall had to bring him to the Hospital Wing. Another time they conjured a snake in Starkey's slipper and she screamed so loud she lost her voice. They even pranked Peter, who worships the ground they walk on, by shrinking his uniform and hiding his books, he was late to class and got detention, and suddenly they weren't funny anymore. I also can't stand the way James brags about himself. You'd think he was the only kid to ever fly a broom and play Quidditch, the way he goes on and on about how good he is in the air and how he knows a professional Quidditch coach and his father's close personal friends with the Minister. Oh, and he's got a talent for Transfiguration too."

"It's enough to make me want to puke," Severus said.

"Tell me about it. And Black is just as bad, he's always going on about when he's an Auror, he's going to kill every dark wizard alive and pass a law that no Slytherins can have wands because all of them are dark, like You-Know-Who. He says all of you snakes belong locked away in Azkaban."

Severus snorted. "What a git! How about you? What do you say, Lupin?"

"I say that Sirius needs to grow up and learn that not everyone is a piece. There's good and bad in everyone. I learned that a long time ago."

"You're right. I hate how most kids and even some professors look at Slytherins and think that someday we're all going to up and join Old Tom because _he_ went bad and so did all his friends. That it's fated all Slytherins are dark. That's a load of dragon dung. Not all Slytherins are selfish and evil, just like not all Gryffindors are courageous and chivalric, and not all Hufflepuffs are pushovers and sissies, and not all Ravenclaws are walking textbooks and do nothing but read all day. My grandfather used to tell me that it's not what you were born that makes a difference, it's what you decide to do with your life."

"My dad told me the same thing. He said you always have a choice, and you should try and choose wisely and not just follow the crowd. At first I thought I wanted Sirius and James for my friends, because they were popular and witty, but I've changed my mind. That kind of popularity is the last thing I need."

"You're better off without them."

Remus nodded. "Hardbroom's a toerag, letting Sirius get away without even extra lines for homework. I used to think she was fair."

"Not where it concerns Slytherins. She used to be a Gryffindor, and no Gryffindor ever takes a Slytherin's side in a fight. Except maybe McGonagall. Dumbledore sure as hell doesn't. If it were up to him, Potter and Black would have ten foot tall golden statues in the courtyard with World's Best Students engraved on them and we'd be told to kiss their bums every morning for luck."

"Ugh! That's just gross!" Remus wrinkled his nose. "I'd start a revolt if that ever happened."

"Me too!" Severus chuckled. "Now I'm going to try and forget I ever said that, or else I'll never get to sleep at night."

Remus grinned. "Good one, Severus!"

Their eyes met. "You're all right, Lupin. For a lion."

"Same for you . . .for a snake." Remus returned.

Something passed between them then, a shared bond of comprehension and understanding that transcended the boundaries between class and House. In that instant a tentative friendship was born, a tiny spark that could someday grow into a true flame.

"Sev! Sev, where are you?" Lily called from across the lawn.

"Your watchdog's calling you, Severus," Remus teased.

"I'm not deaf, Lupin." Severus rose to his feet. "See you around." He reached into his pocket and tossed the other a vial with a pale yellow potion inside. "Stomach Soother."

Then he headed towards Lily's voice. "Lily, I'm over here!"

Remus caught it and called after the retreating figure, "Thanks, Snape."

Severus jogged towards Lily, who was accompanied by Dorian.

"Hey, Sev, where'd you go? You nearly missed lunch, and the Headmaster is going to announce something right after and wants all the students to be present." Dorian said.

"I just needed to be alone for a bit." Severus said. "So I could calm down. I guess you've heard."

"Yeah. It wasn't the brightest thing you could have done, Snape, but Black could provoke a saint. I'd have lost it too. Come on, I saved you a ham and cheese sandwich." Dorian said.

Severus brightened, relieved that Dorian wasn't going to hold his temper against him. He was also hungry now.

"You all right, Lil?" he asked the redhead. "You didn't have to tell off Hardbroom."

"Yes, I did. It was the right thing to do." Lily said stoutly. "Hardbroom might be good at Defense but she doesn't know squat about justice. She could give me a hundred detentions and that wouldn't change my mind."

"Aren't you . . .nervous though?" asked Severus. "About what she'll do to us?"

"Umm . . .yes. A little."

"Quit worrying, you two. I've had detention before, and it's not as bad as you're thinking. The teachers aren't allowed to whip us or torture us." Dorian told them calmly. Then he added with a wicked smirk, "Of course, I never got detention with ol' Hardass yet. But I'm sure she won't damage you too badly, Sev. After all, you're Sluggie's best potions student and he'd kick her arse if you couldn't brew any more. . . . and you too, Evans."

"You're so comforting, Dorian." Severus drawled.

"Hey, I'm your mentor, Snape, not your mum. You want hugs and kisses, you should have been Sorted into Hufflepuff."

"You're a prat, Andrews."

"Takes one to know one."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Will you two quit acting like Potter and Black? Merlin's staff, the two of them are bad enough!"

The boys stopped, staring at each other in horror.

Then Dorian exclaimed, "Evans, if I ever start acting like either of those dungheads, you have my permission to kick my arse—hard."

"Me too," agreed Severus.

"I'll remember that," Lily smirked.

Together, the three made their way back to the Great Hall.

Severus had just finished his sandwich when Dumbledore mounted the podium and said, "Attention, everyone! The holidays are fast approaching and for those of you who intend to stay here over the break, you should tell your Head of House now. Myself, Professor Trelawney, Professor Slughorn and Professor Hardbroom shall all be staying as well. Together we shall celebrate the season and ring in the New Year."

"Thank Merlin I'm not staying!" Dorian whispered to Severus. "Spending my holiday with Hardbroom is enough to make me transfer to Durmstrang."

"Right. She's probably staying here because even her own family doesn't want her," Severus sniped. Then he said, "Dorian, if you aren't doing anything after Christmas, maybe you'd like to visit Mirrorvale? You mentioned once you wanted to see it."

"I do. That would be capital, Sev. Are you sure your grandparents won't mind?"

"Yes. They've already said they want to meet you. And Lily too."

"Did you ask her yet?"

"I sent her a memo," Severus answered. He indicated a small flying paper plane, which landed in Lily's lap.

The girl unfolded the paper and read it, then turned to look across the room and give Severus a grin and a thumbs-up.

Severus nodded, hiding his own grin. Lily and Dorian were coming to Mirrorvale, and for the first time ever, he would have friends to play with over the holidays. Suddenly his bad day seemed much brighter as he began to plan what they would do over the break. Hopefully, he wouldn't be grounded and not allowed to have friends over.

**A/N: So what did you think of Professor Haldana Hardbroom? Her first name means "fierce" or "strict", her last name was inspired by a character in a TV series that used to air on HBO back in the 90's called "The Worst Witch". **

**Thanks to graynavarre for providing us with the idea for the silent treatment of the Marauders Three.**

**The answer to Alethea27's question about Professor Fleinhardt was the show "Numb3rs". Congratulations to all who got it right and here's some virtual candy!**

**_Mutatia cochlea coclearis-snails change to spoons_**

**_What do you think Severus' grandparents will do to him for getting detention?_**

**_Thanks everyone for R & Ring! We both appreciate it. If you're favoriting this story, please drop us a small review to tell us why you liked it. _**


	8. Suffering the Consequences

**8**

**Suffering the Consequences**

**By Alethea27**

The first thing Severus did after returning to Slytherin House after dinner was to write his grandparents about his detention. He'd rather they heard it from him than from either Slughorn or Hardbroom. He wrote about the fight he had with Sirius Black and the reason for it. He admitted he let his temper get the best of him, but he couldn't just stand by and allow Black to say the terrible things he'd said about Eileen and not do anything. When he finished writing it, he sealed it, left the common room, and walked to the Owlery to mail his letter before he had to report for detention. There he found Lily sending off a message with Guinevere. He assumed she was writing her parents about her detention with Hardbroom, too.

"Sev!" Lily said in delight. "I was just sending off a letter to mum and dad about my detention. I don't want them to hear it from Professor McGonagall. They're going to be so disappointed with me as is, but I did explain why I got detention so maybe they won't scold me too much."

"I know," Severus answered as he sent off his letter with one of the school owls. Callista had returned home since Marius needed her to send Christmas cards out. "I know my grandparents will be really disappointed with me because they've had to lecture me before about losing my temper."

"But Black said those terrible things about your mum and he had no right at all! You couldn't let him get away with it!" Lily protested as they left the Owlery to go to report to Hardbroom for their detention. "He should have gotten detention, too."

"No, I couldn't, but they still may not approve of losing my temper and making a public spectacle of myself."

"I don't think it's fair that Professor McGonagall took points away from you for not being able to turn your snail into a spoon all the way either. After all we're just learning, and not everybody learns things at the same speed. Taking points away doesn't encourage students to learn."

They had arrived at the Defense classroom and went up the stairs to Hardbroom's office and knocked on the door. "Enter."

Severus and Lily came in and Professor Hardbroom looked up. Her eyes were so hard they looked like chips of blue ice. "Well, it's Mr. Bully and Miss Smartmouth," She said by way of greeting. "For your detention you will scrub the floor of the classroom with a toothbrush. You will not leave until it is done. I want this floor so clean I can eat dinner off of it and if it isn't, you will do it over tomorrow night."

Severus and Lily got a bucket of full of hot soapy water, rags, and the toothbrushes that were lying on the edge of Hardbroom's desk.

"I'm surprised she didn't make us bring our own toothbrushes," Severus muttered to Lily.

"Quiet!" Hardbroom ordered, sending a Stinging Hex at both Severus and Lily. "There will be no talking during detention."

It was eleven o'clock by the time Hardbroom decided the floor was clean enough to allow the two first years to return to their Houses. All the while they were cleaning Hardbroom had spent the time insulting Eileen about her marriage to a Muggle and how she threw her life away trying to save Muggleborns who would never amount to anything in the wizarding world anyway.

Lily was so exhausted by the time they were finished, that Severus, although feeling completely knackered himself, decided to escort her back to Gryffindor Tower just to make sure she didn't lie down and fall asleep somewhere along the way. The castle got extremely cold at night. When they reached the Fat Lady, Lily gave her the password and the portrait swung open. Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared, making Severus wonder if the portrait was charmed to alert her when students came in after curfew. She was attired in a tartan dressing gown and slippers that reached around her ankles and had a thick lining.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Snape, what on earth do you mean coming in at this time of night; it's already two hours past your curfew."

"We just got out of detention with Professor Hardbroom, Professor," Severus explained. "Lily's so tired I was afraid she wouldn't make it up here by herself so I wanted to escort her and make sure she got in okay."

"Professor Hardbroom kept you in detention until eleven o'clock?" Minerva repeated.

Severus nodded and yawned as a wave of exhaustion swept through him.

"I'm going to escort Miss Evans inside, Mr. Snape, and I want you wait here until I come out again. I will escort you to your House."

Severus nodded again, slumped against the wall and closed his eyes as the portrait swung shut again. He was almost nodding off by the time McGonagall came back. "Come along, Mr. Snape," She put her hand on his shoulder, steering him along. "Be careful going down these stairs." When they finally reached Slytherin's entrance, Severus muttered the password to the Gargoyle head hanging on the wall and the entrance appeared. Severus opened the entrance and went in.

Professor Slughorn attired in emerald green silk pajamas and pulling on a matching robe, came hurrying out as they came in. "Mr. Snape, Minerva …Merlin's beard, what is going on?"

"It's all right, Horace. Mr. Snape and Miss Evans just finished their detentions with Professor Hardbroom and Mr. Snape was nice enough to make sure Miss Evans got back to Gryffindor Tower safely."

"Just finished detention … Mr. Snape, please go to bed. You look exhausted and your grandparents will not thank me if you end up in the Infirmary."

Severus nodded and said, "Thank you, sir." He stopped and turned to Professor McGonagall. "Thank you for making sure I got here okay."

"That's quite all right, Mr. Snape. Sleep well."

Once they were sure Severus was gone, Horace turned to Minerva. "Professor Hardbroom actually kept them until eleven o'clock? The rules clearly state you can't keep a first year past nine and if they haven't finished their detention, you have them come back the next night."

"Horace, you don't need to quote me the rule book," Minerva stated. "We'll talk to the children together tomorrow in my office and find out exactly what happened."

Horace shook his head. "I've known Albus for years, but his behavior lately has been very hard to swallow. First he won't allow us to punish Mr. Potter and his friends, and then he allows Professor Fleinhardt to punish them, but gives them points for doing the detention …"

"Which I took away," Minerva said. "And I've kept a close eye on the hourglass to make sure Albus does not restore them. I'm also scheduling a meeting with Professor Hardbroom to make sure she understands the rules regarding first years."

"Why would Albus hire a Nazi like Haldana Hardbroom to teach Defense? The children will certainly not learn anything if they're afraid of her. Why I'm beginning to wonder if he's losing his mind, Minerva!"

"I hope not, Horace." She shook in her head. "I'm going to excuse Miss Evans and Mr. Snape from their morning classes so if you will inform Mr. Snape, Horace?"

"I'll do that, Minerva, and thank you."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Lily awoke the next morning to find a note from Professor McGonagall excusing her from her morning classes and requesting her to be in McGonagall's office after her last afternoon class. Severus would also be there with Professor Slughorn. She got up and got dressed, relieved that she didn't have to go to Professor Hardbroom's class. She studied until it was time for lunch and then went down to the Great Hall. As she walked in she looked over at Slytherin's table and spotted Severus seated next to Dorian. She waved at them, walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Alice. "How was detention with Hardbroom last night?" Alice asked.

"She made us scrub the floor of the Defense classroom with toothbrushes and told us if it wasn't clean enough so she could eat off it, we'd have to redo it the next night. She insulted Sev's mum and me being a Muggleborn the whole time and shot a Stinging Hex at us a couple of times because we talked."

"Merlin!" Alice exclaimed. "She sounds like a real harridan!"

"Professor McGonagall was angry when she found out she'd kept us in detention until eleven o'clock and that why she excused Sev and me from classes this morning."

"Hey, Silly Lily!" James called down the table. "We didn't lose any points this morning because you weren't in class."

"Potter, your head's about the size of Saturn and the only big surprise is you can get it through the classroom door!" Alice yelled back.

"Sod off, Starkey!" Sirius yelled.

"Back at you, Black!"

Herbology was their first class after lunch. Professor Sprout had them repotting _Butterbur_ which was an herb used in many headache remedies. Lily and Alice were working across from Severus and Wilkes. "Did you get a chance to re-read the Transfiguration assignment from yesterday, Sev?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded, but complained, "I still can't Transfigure the bloody snail entirely."

"I can help you with it, Sev. We can practice Transfiguring it on Friday."

Wilkes gave a loud snort. "Let me get this straight, Snape. You're going to let this Mudblood teach you how to do magic?"

"Lily was one of the first ones to Transfigure her snail into a spoon, Wilkes. Let me see, you couldn't do it at all – your snail was still a snail by the end of class."

"So what, Snape. I could have done it if old McGonagall hadn't been in such a rush for everybody to do it so she could look good."

"If you say so, Wilkes." Severus said with a shrug. He looked at Lily. "I'd be glad to have you help me with Transfiguration, Lily."

History of Magic was next. Severus tucked his Transfiguration textbook behind his History of Magic textbook and read the next lesson while Professor Binns droned on about some Goblin conflict. When class was over Severus and Lily headed up to McGonagall's office which was near Gryffindor Tower. Severus knocked on the door.

"Enter," McGonagall called.

Severus and Lily came in. Her office was not as large as Dumbledore's, but was more personally decorated than his with warm colors, comfortable furniture, and family pictures. There were pictures of the Scottish Highlands hanging on the walls. Professor Slughorn was already there and sipping a cup of tea.

"Come in, Severus and Lily. Please be seated. Now, you've told Professor Slughorn and me individually what happened, but we would like you to provide further information."

"Sev never should have had detention!" Lily burst out. "Black started it by saying nasty things about Sev's mum and dad! Professor Hardbroom agreed with him and then started saying awful things about her and Muggleborns, too. I did speak out of turn, but I thought she was being very unfair giving Severus detention and letting Black get off."

"He said my mum prostituted herself and that's how she met my dad," Severus said in a low voice. "I lost my temper and tried to throttle him. I got detention for that, but Black got off. When Lily stuck up for me to Professor Hardbroom and pointed out that Black had started it and he should get detention, she got mad and gave Lily detention." Severus sighed. "I know I shouldn't have lost my temper and I did deserve detention for it, but Black should have gotten it also."

"What exactly did you two do for Professor Hardbroom's detention?"

"She made us scrub the floor of the Defense classroom with toothbrushes and she said she wanted it to be clean enough for her to eat off of and if it wasn't, we'd have to do it over tonight," Lily said.

"If we talked she'd cast a Stinging Hex at us," Severus said. "She even did it one time when Lily asked me to move the bucket out of the way."

"I knew it was a Stinging Hex because it felt the same as what those three toerags cast at me the very first night," Lily explained.

"And how many times did Professor Hardbroom cast a Stinging Hex at you, Mr. Snape, Miss Evans?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"At least twice," Severus replied. "She made nasty remarks about my mum and about Lily being Muggleborn the entire detention."

Both McGonagall and Slughorn kept their faces impassive even though they were outraged by what the children told them. "Thank you, Miss Evans and Mr. Snape for giving Professor Slughorn and me further clarification on this incident. You may return to you Houses now," Professor McGonagall said.

Once the children had left, Slughorn shook his head. "I can't believe it, Minerva! She made them scrub the floor with a toothbrush and you know how large the Defense classroom is. I'm surprised they _were_ done by eleven!"

"I cannot condone a professor using hexes on students while they're under her supervision either." Minerva said.

"I've heard from more than one student in my House that Professor Hardbroom appears to have an axe to grind with Slytherin House."

"It seems, Horace, that I am going to have to visit with Professor Hardbroom about several things."

The next morning at breakfast Severus spotted Callista flying in amongst the other owls and his heart beat a bit faster. He also saw Guinevere landing in front of Lily at the Gryffindor table.

"That's your grandparents' owl coming isn't it, Severus?" Dorian asked.

"Yes," Severus nodded. He watched as Callista separated herself from the rest of the owls, flew down and landed gracefully in front of him. She stuck out her leg and Severus took the letter from her.

Over at the Gryffindor table Sirius nudged James and nodded at the Slytherin table. "That miserable sod is in for it now!"

Severus opened the letter and read:

My Dear Severus,

Thank you for telling us about your detention rather than allowing us to hear about it from Professor Slughorn. We commend you for defending your parents' reputation and honor. We are able to understand that you were very angry at Sirius Black's attack; Sirius has always been a mean and angry child, but we cannot condone the violence of your temper. We have decided, in addition to the detention you have already served, you will write an essay on consequences of losing your temper, including what you might have done differently and what the penalties may have been had you seriously injured Mr. Black. When you come home again for the holidays, we will sit down and have a discussion about this incident and about what you wrote in your essay. Until then we remain your loving grandparents,

Marius and Vesper Prince

"Well?" Dorian asked as Severus put down his letter.

"They aren't as angry as I thought they might be. They want me to write an essay on the consequences of losing my temper, what I might have done differently and what penalties I might have incurred had I injured Black."

"Well, Dumbledore would have used it as an excuse to kick your arse out the door," Dorian snorted. "After all, he can't have anybody standing up to his favorite stooges even if they are badmouthing your mum and bullying a girl!"

"They are right about my temper," Severus sighed as they got up to go to class. "One of these days it _will_ get me into a shitload of trouble unless I learn how to control it."

They separated, promising to meet up again at lunchtime. Severus waited for Lily, who was walking with Alice and Frank. He noticed Remus and that he was walking ahead of Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. He couldn't make any outward show of friendship towards him as he didn't want the other three to start picking on him, but he felt sorry for Remus because he was obviously unhappy with them.

Transfiguration went better for him today and he was happy that after three attempts, he finally managed to turn his snail into a spoon. He suspected this class was always going to be more difficult for him and he was going to have to study harder and practice more to achieve an Exceeds Expectations or an Outstanding.

As they were leaving the classroom, Severus caught up with Lily. "I noticed Guinevere had a letter for you this morning. Was it from your parents?"

Lily nodded. "I saw you got one, too. Mum and dad were kind of disappointed, but they said they were also proud of me for standing up for you. Were your grandparents really angry?"

"Not as much as I thought they would be. They assigned me an essay to write and they're going to discuss it and my temper further with me when I come home for the holidays."

"I hope they aren't too hard on you, Sev," Lily said, giving his hand a squeeze. "I hope Hardbroom won't be too nasty today."

"Don't count on it. She apparently doesn't like Muggleborns or Slytherins."

Defense wasn't any different than it had been two days before. Severus was resigned to the fact that he was probably going to end up getting detention whatever happened. If he did the spell correctly, she'd label him a show-off and give him detention; if he did it incorrectly, she'd label him an idiot and give him detention for that.

Potter and Black were as obnoxious as ever. "I hear Silly Lilly and Snivellus had to scrub the floor in here the last night; looks like they did a pretty crappy job!" Potter smirked. "I think they should do it over."

"The git ought to have gotten thrown out for attacking me," Sirius said.

Hardbroom again paired Severus with Sirius, but Severus swore he would not lose his temper no matter what Black said.

"Hey Snivvy, who's your daddy?" Sirius said loudly. "With your mum standing on the street corner all the time how can you be sure?"

They were supposed to be practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. Severus was tired of listening to Sirius' bullshit and pointed his wand at him and said, "_Congelo Cruris_," and watched in satisfaction as Sirius fell flat on his back.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Professor McGonagall sat in her office waiting for Professor Hardbroom to appear. She tapped impatiently on her desk with her index finger and glanced at Horace, who was sipping a cup of tea, with a sigh of impatience. She had made the appointment with the Professor for 3:15 knowing classes would be over by then. At exactly 3:15 there was a knock on the door. "Enter," she called.

The door opened and Professor Hardbroom came in. "What is it you wanted to see me about, Deputy Headmistress? I have essays to grade." Her tone of voice indicated that she was doing Minerva a big favor, taking time out of her busy day, to come and see her.

"As do we all, Professor. Please be seated," Minerva said, indicating a chair opposite Horace's "Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you. What did you need to see me about?"

Minerva poured herself a cup of tea while fighting to keep her temper under control. She set the teapot down and looked up at Hardbroom. "Professor, are you aware that first year students are not to be kept in detention past nine o'clock, that lines or cleaning cauldrons are the preferred detention, and that using hexes or curses on them is strictly forbidden?"

Hardbroom bridled at Minerva's questions. "I assume Snape and Evans ran complaining to you two first thing. Children such as them need a firm hand, Professor. Snape has a foul temper and Evans has a smart mouth. Did Snape happen to remember to tell you that he attacked Mr. Black, choking him until he was nearly blue?"

Professor Slughorn spoke up, "Indeed he did. He also told us it was after Mr. Black taunted him about his mum, calling her a prostitute and made equally nasty remarks about his father."

"Miss Evans told us you continued insulting Mr. Snape's mother because she married a Muggle and insulting her, implying that Muggleborns are stupid and shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts all during the detention. Is that true, Professor?"

Professor Hardbroom angrily got to her feet. "I don't have to listen to these accusations! If you have complaints, take them to the Headmaster."

"I may do exactly that, Professor, as I've heard many complaints from members of my House about your unfair treatment of the Slytherin students. You cannot hold these children responsible for the actions of a former member and his friends," Slughorn pointed out. "And if I hear any more complaints I _will_ go to the Headmaster."

"You do what you have to do, Professor, and I will do what I have to do to teach the students to fight the _former_ Slytherin Death Eater scum!" She stormed out of the office, letting the door slam shut after her.

"Well," Minerva huffed. "She appears not to be able to take criticism very well."

"I hope she doesn't take out her anger at us on Mr. Snape and Miss Evans," Horace added.

**A/N**: _Congelo- _to freeze, _Cruris_- legs


	9. Home for the Holidays

**9**

**Home For the Holidays**

**by Snapegirlkmf**

Hardbroom was positively furious at being reprimanded by both the Deputy Headmistress, whom she somewhat respected, and the Head of Slytherin, whom she most emphatically did not. She regarded Horace as a fat blustering fool whose head had been pickled by too many potion fumes and wouldn't know a good student from a bad one if they hexed him. Evans and Snape had _deserved_ that punishment, and she was not going to allow them to misbehave on her watch, no matter if Snape was Slughorn's pet potions prodigy and Evans too, the little know-it-all! But she also was not stupid, and decided to suspend her detentions until next term, where she would have better chances to catch out the two tattletales. Instead, she contented herself with deducting points as often as she could from both Evans and Snape in her class, making the two very unpopular with some of their Housemates. Not that Haldana cared one way or the other. The two little wretches wanted to play hardball, she'd play all right. For keeps.

Severus knew whenever he set foot in Defense that he was going to get points deducted for something, since Hardbroom had gone on the warpath after he and Lily had revealed what had gone on in their detention to their Heads. It was horribly unfair, but both he and Lily agreed that telling anyone anything else about Hardbroom would only make things worse. He heaved a sigh. The only good thing about being in Hardbroom's class was that Potter, Black, and Pettigrew didn't dare cut up with her. She had no sense of humor and wouldn't hesitate to issue three feet of parchment on obeying the rules in her classroom due the next day, or a night scrubbing the desks in the classroom spotless. All the students were wary of her, but none more so than Severus and Lily.

He entered the classroom noiselessly, and took a seat at the very back, so Hardbroom would not notice him at first. He took pains to get there early and leave as soon as the lesson was over. It was sad, really, because Severus had enjoyed learning Defense at Mirrorvale, instructed by Black Conor and Leif and his grandfather. He had assumed Defense would be one of the classes besides potions that he could really excel at, but because of Hardbroom, he barely raised his wand or volunteered any information on the subject.

He took out his book and homework assignment due that class and waited for the rest of his House and the Gryffindors to arrive. As the rest of the students shuffled in, he caught sight of Lily and Alice. He gave the two a quiet smile and beckoned them over.

The girls quickly came over. "What's the matter, Sev?" asked Lily.

"Nothing, really. I just wondered how you two did on the homework. Did any of you find question ten hard?"

"Yes." Alice said. "It took me forever to figure out what she meant."

"Me too." Lily agreed, digging through her bag for her Defense folder. Once she took it out, she opened it . . . and found her homework was missing. Her green eyes bugged out in horror. "Oh, no!"

"Lil, what is it?" Severus asked, concerned.

"My . . .my homework! Sev, it's . . . missing!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you just misplaced it?" Alice asked.

Lily dumped her bag out on Severus' desk and began sorting through the contents. "It's not here!" she hissed, feeling sick to her stomach. Hardbroom would be sure to give her a zero for this!

"Whatcha doing, Silly Lily?" drawled Sirius, slouching against his desk and eyeing the red-head. "You and Snivvy comparing notes again?"

"Mind your own business, Black!" snapped Alice.

"Ya know, Starkey, you remind me of a big ol' mama dragon protecting her dumb nestling," Sirius giggled.

"And you remind me of a blithering jackass, too stupid to know when to shut up!" Alice glared at him. Then she turned back to Lily. "Did you find it?"

"No. I don't understand. I know I put it in the folder last night. I always check my bag and make sure my assignments are inside it for the next day." Lily's lower lip trembled.

Severus was quickly leafing through Lily's folders, hoping that it had just been misplaced, but he had a funny feeling that someone had stolen Lily's assignment, knowing full well that Hardbroom would take strips off her.

"Aww, poor Evans lost her homework!" sneered Avery from his spot next to Severus. "Boo hoo! Now the Gryffindorks will lose more points."

"Avery, go drown yourself in the toilet!" Severus spat. "Lily, it's not here." He handed her back the pile of folders he'd scanned.

"I know." Lily looked miserable.

Alice patted her on the shoulder. "Come on, Lil. We'd better sit down before Hardbroom sees us over here."

Lily hastily stuffed her folders, parchment, and quills back in her bag and started to go up the aisle to her assigned seat. She was so upset that she didn't see Potter's foot sticking out until she tripped over it. She landed on the floor and some of her quills scattered all over.

Everyone clapped and hooted except for Severus, Alice, and a few other girls.

"Way to go, Clumsy Ox Evans!" Potter jeered.

Lily started to get to her feet and try and collect her quills.

"Evans, what is this unholy mess on the floor of my classroom?" demanded Hardbroom icily.

"Professor, I'm sorry, I fell down . . ."

"I'm not blind, girl. Get up and clean up this mess and get in your seat!" snapped the professor. "Five points from Gryffindor for creating a ruckus in my class."

Lily said nothing, simply picked up her things.

"But professor, it wasn't Lily's fault," Alice objected. "James tripped her."

Hardbroom gave her an icy glare. "Starkey, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Sit down! Two more points from Gryffindor for contradicting me."

Alice slid into her seat, flashing the Defense teacher a glare when her back was turned.

Hardbroom peered about the classroom, her eyes alighting next on Severus. "Snape, quit looking at me like that! Five points for your insolence, boy!"

The Slytherins groaned. Severus looked down at his parchment, seething.

"Now then, today we shall be studying ways to deflect simple jinxes and hexes, like a Stinging Hex or a Jelly Legs Jinx," Hardbroom began. "Open your books to page 205."

They all did so, and studied the diagram of wand movements and the incantation for a simple Reflection Charm. As they read silently, Hardbroom came around to collect the homework.

She started at the back of the room first. Severus kept his nose practically touching the pages of his text, so to avoid any chance meeting with the professor's eyes, and give her another excuse to deduct points for looking at her wrong. Hardbroom sniffed, but took his homework and moved on. One thing she couldn't fault him for was his completion of homework assignments.

He cautiously raised his head as Hardbroom moved on to the middle rows, her heels tapping out a death march. He saw Lily tense as Hardbroom came alongside her desk.

"Miss Evans, where is _your_ assignment?"

Lily gulped and whispered, "I . . . I lost it, ma'am."

"Lost it? Or did you think you didn't have to do it, since you know it all?" Haldana snorted, pinning the girl with one of her harpy glares.

"No, ma'am." Lily stared at the ground.

"Evans, when I give you an assignment, I expect it to be completed in a timely fashion, no excuses!"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Sorry, are you? Humph!" Hardbroom wrinkled her nose. "Just because you are McGongall's pet Muggleborn doesn't mean you can skive off in my class. Fifteen points from Gryffindor for not doing your homework and a zero for today, Evans. Plus you shall make up your missing assignment as well as complete an extra chapter for me tonight. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Hardbroom," Lily muttered, feeling hot tears of anger sting her eyes. But she blinked them away. She refused to let Hardbroom ever see her cry.

Severus longed to hex the harridan and give her boils on her hard ass, but he controlled himself. Hexing a teacher was grounds for expulsion, and he knew better than to disgrace his family that way. But he could dream.

It was a relief to get paired up with Potter for the practicum, at least he could get back at the other boy for tripping Lily and making Hardbroom go off. He reflected Potter's Tickling Hex back on the other, and had the satisfaction of seeing the other boy rolling on the floor, laughing so hard he nearly wet himself.

Lily was paired up with Wilkes, and she managed to cast a Jelly Legs Jinx on the other boy before he could get his wand up, making him topple over.

Hardbroom merely sniffed and said nothing, dismissing both of their efforts, though they had performed as well or better than any of the other students.

She awarded Lupin points for defeating Avery during his bout and Longbottom as well. She also gave points to Blaise for defeating MacDonald.

Then she posted the assignment on the board and Severus hastily scribbled it down in his notebook before gliding out of the classroom as silently as he'd come in.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~*Break**

That afternoon, as it was Friday, they met with Dorian in the Room of Requirement. But instead of practicing Defense, the two first years began griping about Hardbroom to Dorian, who sympathized with them, since he too had been on the receiving end of Hardbroom's temper. They ended up studying for their upcoming finals, with Dorian tutoring Severus in Transfiguration, and Lily helping Dorian with Charms. Severus assisted Lily with Herbology and Astronomy, quizzing her on the constellations and star charts, and the different properties and parts of magical plants.

After they had made up several study sheets on each subject, Dorian called a halt and said they needed to stop studying before their brains became overworked. He did this by bonking Severus over the head with a pillow.

"Andrews, you prat! I was writing!" yelped the other. "Now look what you did."

Dorian grinned and waved his wand, and the ink splotches across Severus' notes vanished. "Ink Be Gone Charm, Snape. I'll teach you that tomorrow. For now, let's play war!"

Severus climbed to his feet, his eyes gleaming. "All right, Andrews! You asked for it." He grabbed up two pillows from the floor, he'd been sitting on them, and whacked Dorian across the face and knees. "Ten points!"

Then Lily hit him in the back of the knees from behind, giggling. "Got you, Sev!"

He spun around and mock-glared at her. "Cheater!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "In a duel you seek every advantage, right, Dorian?"

"Right, Miss Smarty-pants," Dorian saluted her, chuckling. Only he was ever allowed to call Lily that, because she knew he was only teasing.

Severus ducked his return smack and rolled out of the way, playing for once with the abandon of the child he was. He tackled Lily into the cushions and tickled her till she shrieked, laughing as he did so.

When they had tired each other out, they sprawled on the pillows and Lily brought up the subject of her missing homework. "I just don't understand how I could have misplaced it."

"You didn't. Potter, Black, or Pettigrew must have nicked it," Dorian said sagely.

"How? The girls' dorm is off limits to the boys. Gryffindor House Rules."

"Well, maybe they convinced MacDonald to do it," suggested Severus. "You know she has a crush on them, she'll do whatever they ask."

Lily's face heated as her temper flared. "I hate this! Why can't they just get a life? They're nothing but a bunch of . . . of . . ."

"Idiots?" Severus put in.

"Annoying brats?" Dorian suggested. "Rotten bounders?"

" . . . thieves and marauders!" Lily finished angrily.

"You can say that again," Dorian nodded.

Severus looked thoughtful. "You know, Lil . . . that's not a bad name for them. Marauders."

"From now on, that's what we'll call them," Lily said decisively. "Payback for all the terrible nicknames they've given us."

"You go, girl!" Dorian grinned and gave her a high five.

Severus followed suit, then the three friends headed down to the kitchens to wheedle some butterbeer and snacks out of the house elves.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

It was a week till finals, and Lily and Severus had been studying hard every other night in the Room of Requirement. In addition to that, she had been coaching Remus, Frank, and Alice in Charms in the Gryffindor common room on the weekends. She had offered to tutor anyone in her year who wanted extra help in her favorite subject, but only those three had agreed. Mary and her two other roommates refused, and so did the Marauders.

Lily was rather grateful for small favors, she had no wish to try and tutor while they snickered behind her back and played stupid pranks on each other. So it was a shock when she went to fetch her study sheets from her bag upstairs and caught Mary MacDonald rifling through it.

"Just what do you think you're _doing_, MacDonald?" Lily cried.

The blond girl jumped backwards, holding a sheaf of parchment in her hand so quickly that she lost her balance and sat down hard on the floor. "Merlin, Evans!" She glared at Lily, clutching the parchment to her. "I just wanted to borrow a quill."

Lily glared at her, fists clenched. "Liar! You just wanted to steal my review sheets! Give them back!"

"These are mine, Evans! Hands off!" Mary blustered , getting up and trying to get past Lily through the door.

Lily cast a Summoning Charm. "_Accio_ my review sheets!"

The parchment was jerked out of MacDonald's hands and flew into Lily's. She fixed the other girl with a glare that should have made Mary explode. "Thief! If you wanted help, all you had to do was ask, you cheating little sneak!"

"Ask you for help? Ha! I'd sooner hang myself rather than ask a Muggleborn for anything!" Mary sneered. "For your information, _I_ don't need your help."

"Right! Tell me another one. You just wanted my review sheets for scrap paper then?" Lily snorted. Then her eyes narrowed. "Or maybe you're doing this for someone else? Like Potter? Or Black? What did they promise you, MacDonald? A ride on their broomstick? A kiss?"

Mary blushed bright red. "None of your business, Evans! At least I have more class than to let a greasy Slytherin hold my hand."

"Sev is worth a hundred of Black and the rest of the Marauders put together!" Lily snarled, suddenly fed up with her Housemate's blind prejudice towards her and her best friend. She felt a hot prickling behind her eyes and she whirled and focused her sudden spurt of rage at Mary's desk, where the girl had left her Defense homework.

The parchment erupted into flame.

"No! You stupid cow! You burnt my _homework_!" MacDonald wailed as her essay went up in smoke. She quickly cast a Water Charm and put out the small blaze.

"Next time tell Black and his friends to do their own work," Lily said, sizzling mad.

Mary looked as though she were about to burst into tears. "I'm going to report you to McGonagall, Evans!"

"Do it and I'll tell her how you stole my review sheets. Who do you think she'll be angrier at?" threatened the irate witch. "I'll also tell her how you stole my Defense homework and made me lose points and get a zero."

Mary gasped. "How did—I mean . . . you can't prove it!"

"I caught you red-handed this time, MacDonald. And you're the only thief with access to the girl's dorm." Lily continued implacably. "Do you know what they do to thieves here? They expel them!"

Mary went pale. "B-but I gave it back, Evans!"

"If I find anything missing out of my bag tomorrow, I'm going straight to McGonagall. Got me?"

Mary nodded meekly, sniveling. "But . . . what about my homework?"

"I guess you'll just have to re-do it," Lily said coolly, then she sailed out of the room, leaving the other witch to groan and stamp her foot on the floor at having to re-write a two foot assignment.

When she told her friends what had gone on upstairs, they were angry and wanting to go and tell off MacDonald to her face, and Frank was all for going and punching out Black and Potter for letting a girl do their dirty work, the lazy bums. But all of them agreed that Lily had finally put the sneering girl in her place.

"Good for you, Lily!" Alice praised. "Maybe now she'll quit kissing Potter's arse and start thinking for herself. Ain't nothin' but trouble following those three."

Remus nodded. "You can say that again, Starkey. Lily, can you show me how to do that wand movement again for the Levitate spell?"

"It's like this, Remus . . ." Lily pulled out her wand, and for the first time since coming to Hogwarts felt proud of herself.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

"You set her homework on _fire_?" Severus gaped at his friend the next morning, after breakfast.

"I wasn't planning on it, Sev, but she made me so mad that I just . . . lost my temper." Lily told him.

"She deserved it. But I wish I could have seen it." The Slytherin said, snickering. "I'll bet you ten Sickles she was crying her eyes out after you left."

"Who was?" Dorian asked, coming up to them.

"MacDonald. Lily caught Mary trying to steal her review sheets for the Marauders and set her homework on _fire_. On _fire_!"

Dorian burst out laughing, "Sweet Merlin! I always knew that redheads had tempers but . . . oh, God, that's priceless! Too bad you didn't have a camera!"

For some reason, that comment made Severus double over, giggling hysterically.

Lily stared at him for about a second then joined him, for his laughter was infectious.

When they finally stopped laughing, Dorian suggested they go down by the lake and feed the giant squid before studying some more. Their first exams were on Monday morning. Each subject had two portions, a practical portion and a written exam. The average of the two was what determined the final exam grade.

Of course, Lily and Severus were worried about Hardbroom, but as there was little they could do about the harridan's bias against them, they decided to continue on as best they could and hope she would give them the grade they earned.

They took Transfiguration on Monday, Defense on Tuesday, Herbology Wednesday during the day and Astronomy at night. Charms was on Thursday and so was Flying, Friday was Potions. Their results would be owled to them over the break.

On his last night before going home on the Hogwarts Express, Severus lay awake in his bed, stroking Grey, who was purring atop his chest. His familiar had seemed to enjoy wandering about the castle, hunting mice with Mrs. Norris and some of the other students' cats. But no matter how long he had been away, Greymalkin always was waiting for Severus in his dorm room at night. The cat always seemed to know when Severus was upset and would curl up on him, rubbing his face against his wizard's cheek and purring loud enough to wake the dead.

When he was small, Severus had believed then, and still did, that the cat contained a piece of Eileen's spirit within him, and he adored the gray and white tom. He used whisper all his childish confidences and troubles into an upright gray ear, and Greymalkin had never failed to keep a secret or comfort him when he was sad or lonely. Now he scratched the cat beneath the chin and whispered, "I'm glad we're going home for the holidays. School is all right, but I miss Mirrorvale. And I can't wait to get away from Avery, the LeStranges, and the rest of the idiots over here. Especially the Marauders. And Hardbroom! Praise Merlin, I won't have to see her nasty pinched face till next term—miserable Harpy! I just hope she doesn't give me a bad mark on my final. I know I did well on both parts, but that won't count much with her." He sighed and scratched Grey behind the ears. "Never mind. I can't wait to go home, and see Gran and Grandpa and work out with Conor and Leif. And Lily and Dorian will be over to visit, that'll be the first time I've ever had friends over at the manor . . ."

His whispers trailed off abruptly and soon he was fast asleep, dreaming of home, Greymalkin cuddled beneath his chin, purring a feline lullaby.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*Break**

Up in Gryffindor Tower, Lily was curled up on her side, hugging Belinda and thinking about how she was going to bake gingerbread and sugar biscuits with Hyacinth, make a brandy sauce for the plum pudding and stuff the turkey with Hyacinth's special cranberry, chestnut, and sausage stuffing. Her dad would be hanging swags of evergreen and holly all over the house and Tuney would be making cinnamon buns and squealing over the latest pop star on the telly. Lily couldn't believe her first term was over already. It had been full of surprises, laughter, and tears. But she was glad to go home, she had missed her parents and even Tuney tremendously.

She sighed softly, listening to the snores and breathing of her Housemates, and fell asleep dreaming of eggnog and cinnamon sticks and presents under the tree.

When she woke, the sun was streaming into her window and she jumped out of bed and dressed hurriedly, eager to go down for breakfast and then go home on the train.

Dumbledore bid everyone a fond farewell and wished them all happy holidays, and gave everyone a Sugar Quill and chocolate truffles. Then they all boarded the Express. Lily and Severus shared a compartment with Frank, Alice, and Dorian. They chattered happily about what they hoped to get for Christmas and whose mum made the best treats.

"You've got me beat there," Frank admitted, laughing. "My mum can barely heat up a can of soup. My dad does most of the cooking, else we'd be eating canned tuna and chipped beef for every meal."

The others made sympathetic faces and groaned. "Remind me to never eat over your house," teased Lily.

"The only one who'd love it would be Greymalkin," added Severus.

"Do you have house elves to cook for you, Snape?" asked Frank curiously.

"Yes and no. Mitzi and Arlo do cook us breakfast and lunch, but Gran prefers to make dinner, unless she's busy with something. She makes wonderful spice drops and coconut macaroons and her glazed pineapple ham won an award in _Witch Weekly_ for the tastiest Christmas ham five years in a row. They called it the Prince of Hams."

"Is she going to make that when I'm over?" asked Dorian hopefully.

"Probably. It's tradition," Severus answered, his own mouth watering.

"Lucky," Frank said, a bit enviously.

"Hey!" Alice mock-punched him. "You're eating over my house for Christmas, remember? And my mum's beef Wellington and Yorkshire pudding is top notch."

"Right. Forgot about that. Thank Merlin!" Frank grinned.

Before they knew it, the train was pulling up at King's Cross, and everyone was scrambling to be the first off the train.

Severus and Lily waited until most everyone had exited before calmly getting off.

Lily ran straight into her dad's arms, setting Guinevere's cage down before Paul scooped her up into a bear hug. "How's my Lily flower been? Did you miss me?"

"Lots and lots, Dad," she murmured into his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

When Paul set her down, she went over to hug her mother, and saw out of the corner of her eye, Severus getting the same treatment from a tall platinum blond woman dressed in elegant blue and gold robes and a tall dark-haired man in a gray suit with a green and silver tie. Those must be Marius and Vesper Prince, she thought before she was smothered in Hyacinth's embrace. She vaguely remembered them from Tobias' funeral.

"Where's Tuney?" she asked when she could breathe again.

"Home. She's baking some shortbread," answered Hyacinth. "Come on, Paul, Let's get a move on, before we hit traffic."

Paul picked up Lily's trunk and owl cage and they headed out to their car.

Lily waved at Severus, calling, "Bye, Sev! See you soon!"

Severus waved, "Bye, Lily! Happy Christmas!"

"Sev, look at you!" Vesper exclaimed, looking her grandson up and down. "Marius, I swear he's grown another inch!"

"Takes after me," Marius said, clapping his grandson on the shoulder. "Come on, there's probably a line at The Leaky Cauldron for the Floo." He waved his wand and shrank Severus' trunk and handed it to Black Leif, who tucked it into a pocket, and nodded gravely at the Prince heir.

"Welcome home, young sir."

"Hello, Leif!" Severus shook the bodyguard's hand, for it would not be good manners to hug the Black Cloak out in public, where he had to be on duty. "Where's Conor?"

"Here, Master Sev," came a voice from out of the air, and Vesper's bodyguard, a large blond curly-haired man, appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, his black cloak wrapped about him. He was dressed in a charcoal gray uniform and carried a sword, dagger, and wand on his belt, though Severus knew well he had many more concealed weapons on him. "Looks like they feed you all right at school."

"The food's good, but not like Gran's," Severus answered, then fell in to walk beside Marius, while the two Black Cloaks flanked them.

Marius tousled his hair. "Nobody cooks like your grandmother, lad."

As predicted, there was a line at the Floo, but it went quickly, and before he knew it, Severus was stepping through the fireplace and into Mirrorvale's parlor, home at last.

Severus looked about at his room, finding everything was just as he had left it. He had a large room with a connecting bath, all done in shades of cool blue, silver and black. His four poster bed had silvery mesh hangings and a soft blue velvet coverlet, thick pillows, and a window seat done in black and silver swirls.

The window seat lifted up and there was a storage space beneath it where he put his potions and ingredients and brewer's journal, a notebook where he wrote down his experiments.

In the lefthand corner was his study nook, a walnut desk surrounded by bookshelves, with a rolling chair. Against the far right wall, opposite the window seat, was a huge armoire, you could stand up inside it, and it had shelves and drawers in it with room to hang up all his clothes, racks for shoes and whatever else he might need. There was even a screened off partition for Grey's litterbox and the cat's play gym. Greymalkin had climbed to the top of the wood and carpet covered gym and was lying lazily on the top platform, eyes half-shut.

Several shelves along the walls held curious kinds of objects, a rock that glittered, a snake skull, a jar of blue shells, a preserved lizard, a model of a Hungarian Horntail, a petrified runespoor egg, among other things. On his nightstand lay his wand, next to a framed picture of Eileen and Tobias and himself, taken just before the accident at the mill.

It took him fifteen minutes to unpack his school things, with the help of Mitzi, who insisted upon getting the young master settled in proper like. Mitzi and Arlo were freed house elves, brother and sister, who had served the Prince family for two centuries, since they were small.

"There! All finished, Master Severus!" the brown-haired elf declared when the last sock had been placed in a drawer. "Now, Mistress Vesper has tea in the drawing room for you, young master. Don't want to keep her waiting."

"All right, Mitzi, I'm going, now keep your hair on," Severus smirked.

"None of your cheek now, young master!" Mitzi scolded, though she was smiling also. She was wearing a deep blue dress with gold sleeves and a silver apron and cap, the typical Prince livery for a house elf, for the Prince coat of arms was blue, silver, and gold. On the right side of the apron was the Prince crest, a raven wearing a crown. She shooed him through the door and down the stairs.

He found Vesper and Marius in the drawing room, a cozy room done in shades of pearl gray and lavender stripes, with a long plump sofa covered in soft gray upholstery, a lavender carpet and several square white lamps. Portraits of old Prince ancestors hung on the wall, and the mantle was decorated with the traditional mistletoe and holly and large silver and green ribbons entwined about it. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, and a tea tray was set out with various kinds of snacks and sandwiches upon it.

The drawing room was where the family usually gathered for talks and to relax after work.

"Are you happy to be home, Sev?" Vesper asked softly.

"Yes, Gran."

"That's good. Why don't you sit down and eat something, you must be starving. After, your grandpa and I would like to have a talk with you about that incident with Walburga's boy at school."

"Yes, ma'am," Severus said, sounding slightly annoyed, though he should have expected that was coming.

There were mince tarts and small beef pasties, chicken sandwiches, and vegetable canapés, plus gingerbread and spice drops. Tea and a pitcher of strawberry lemonade were also upon the tray. Once they had all eaten their fill, Marius cleared his throat and eyed his grandson sternly.

"Severus, you know how I feel about fighting."

"Yes, sir. You should only do it when absolutely necessary." Severus said, hanging his head. "But Grandpa, it was necessary. Black called my mother a . . . prostitute and he said my dad was a no-good Muggle." He lifted his head and met his grandfather's deep brown eyes squarely. "I couldn't let him get away with it."

"I realize that, but there were better ways to handle things than you throttling the boy half to death, young man. What have I told you before about controlling that temper of yours?"

"That if I don't learn to control my temper, it will control me, and I'll be a danger to everyone around me because of it," Severus recited.

Marius nodded. "Yes, because your magic reacts to strong emotions, lad, and the angrier you are, the more your magic will rouse, and you could hurt someone unintentionally, since your magic is very strong, child. It is important that you learn discipline over mind and emotions, Severus, such is the hallmark of a good wizard. A skilled practitioner has control over the smallest spark of his power, and in a duel that can be the difference between life and death."

"Or someone else's," Vesper added. "Mr. Black was wrong in saying what he did, and I hope his mother deals with him properly for being so cruel and insensitive. Now, we asked you to write an essay about what you could have done differently and what might have happened had you seriously injured Sirius with your loss of control. Did you do as we asked?"

"Yes, Gran. The essay's up on my desk in my room."

Vesper Summoned it down with a wave of her wand. She read it silently then handed it to Marius.

After reading it, Marius looked up and said, "You wrote here that you should have gotten a teacher instead of attacking Sirius. Professor Hardbroom was in the classroom, why didn't you call for her?"

"Because she wouldn't have done anything, probably," answered his grandson bitterly.

"Whatever do you mean, Sev?" Vesper asked, sounding confused.

"Professor Hardbroom hates half-bloods, Muggleborns, and Muggles. When I told her what Black said, she just looked at me and said that I . . . I had to expect that kind of thing given how my mother disgraced her family by going slumming with a Muggle and if she'd stuck to her own kind, I wouldn't have to worry about being a half-blood. And when Lily tried to defend me, she gave her a detention too."

Marius and Vesper remained with their mouths open. Then Vesper demanded angrily, "And who does she think she is, to judge my daughter's choice? We were never ashamed of Eileen for choosing to marry Toby. He was a good man and father, much better than a lot of the pureblood sons we knew!"

"We were shocked a bit, at first, but after we met him . . .we soon saw that he loved Eileen and would treat her the way she deserved, with kindness and compassion and respect and that was all that mattered," Marius said sincerely. "Eileen was old enough to choose whom she wished to marry and we honored that choice, unconventional though it was. Hardbroom has no right to put her bias upon you for being a half-blood. Nor Miss Evans for being a Muggleborn. There is no shame in it. Does the Headmaster know of her attitude?"

"I don't know. But Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall do and they weren't real happy about it." Severus told them. He then told his grandparents about his detention with Hardbroom and they were quite furious.

"Marius, if this continues, you and I are going to pay a visit to Dumbledore!" Vesper snapped, her blue eyes hard as steel. "I will not permit Severus to be targeted by a teacher like this. It is totally dishonorable and unacceptable! What kind of people is Albus hiring these days? This Professor Hardbroom sounds like the worst sort of pureblooded bigot."

Marius reached over and clasped his wife's hand. "Vesper, dear, don't go off half-cocked. First we need to gather some evidence before we make demands and accusations. And that shall have to wait a bit. I shall speak to Professor Slughorn and a few other parents of Slytherins and see what they think of this Defense teacher." He turned back to his grandson. "Severus Tobias, I trust you have learned your lesson regarding fighting in the classroom, regardless of the provocation? There will always be idiots who speak before they think, or hold opinions you disagree with. You have to learn to look at the source from whence it comes, lad, and remember that a fool is only taken seriously by another fool."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. As my heir I expect you to behave with restraint and discipline, and I trust you can do this. Next time think before you act, young man. I don't want to have this discussion again, or else you'll be over my knee before you can stir a cauldron counterclockwise. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir, for disappointing you. It won't happen again." Severus promised, feeling guilty and ashamed. He hated getting scolded by his grandparents, whom he loved and respected. Marius was a strict disciplinarian, but he was always fair, and was a man of his word, what he promised, he did—always.

"Nobody's perfect, Sev. We all of us make mistakes," Vesper said quietly, lifting his chin up so that he looked into her eyes. "The trick is to learn from them and try not to repeat them. Do that and we'll always be proud of you. And remember this too, we shall always love you, no matter how many mistakes you make."

"Really?"

"Really, Sev." Marius reassured him.

Vesper hugged him then. "Welcome home, Sevvy. This is going to be a fine Christmas."

Severus smiled as he nestled close to his grandmother. She could be strict as well, and tolerated no spoiled behavior, but she could also be wry and funny and she loved giving him hugs, "the way your mum would, rest her soul." When Severus first came to Mirrorvale as a damaged little boy, refusing to speak, Vesper had sat holding him for hours, stroking his hair and singing softly to him. She had healed him with her patience and love and Severus loved her fiercely.

All the Christmases he could remember at Mirrorvale were wonderful, but this one, he knew, would be something special.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*Break**

_12 Spinner's End_

_Evans residence:_

Lily spent the rest of the days leading up till Christmas in a whirlwind of activity. She helped Hyacinth cook for Christmas dinner, and went shopping with her sister and spent the afternoon at the cinema with Beth and Cathy. They asked her how it was going to boarding school, and she told them it was all right, except for a few catty girls and idiot boys and Hardbroom. The girls were properly horrified at Hardbroom's cruel attitude, Lily told them she was prejudiced towards girls from northern England.

"Ugh! She sounds like the hag from hell!" Beth made a face.

"An' then some! Happen she'll get the shock o' her life, eh, when you take First in everything, the way you did here, right?" Cathy said stoutly.

Lily smiled at them. "Well, I don't know about that, 'cause it's a lot harder than primary, but I'm not dumb like she thinks."

"Enough about th' old witch!" Beth snorted dismissively. "How about the lads, Lily? Did you meet any likely ones?"

Lily blushed. "Well . . . I did run into an old friend. He used to live next door to me, back when we were five. Then he moved away to live with his grandparents after his mum and dad died."

"Oooh! And you met him at your new school?" Beth cried. "Did he remember you? Is he cute?"

"Are you going with him?"

"Yes, he remembered me. At first he . . . tutored me in chemistry, some idiots in my class kept mucking up my experiments, but he caught them and then we became friends again. And I think . . .he's very cute. But we're not really going out. Not yet. We're just friends."

The two girls squealed and asked what he looked like.

Lily told them, adding that his name was Severus Snape.

"Eh, a good Yorkshire name, that is," Cathy said approvingly. "You'll have to let us meet him someday."

"Maybe next time he comes over to visit," Lily said. "Come on, we'd better get going, the film's about to start." They hurried into the theater, for that was Lily's Christmas gift to her Muggle friends, a pair of movie tickets and snacks. They in turn had given her a poster of The Beatles and a large scrapbook to put all her clippings of the famous pop stars in. They had started her off by giving her several articles and photos of Ringo, John, George, and Paul.

Lily carried the popcorn into the theater, hoping that Severus was having a good holiday at Mirrorvale.

Christmas morning, Lily woke to a snowy landscape, and shivered deliciously as she watched the snow fall outside the window. "Guienevere, look! It's a white Christmas!"

The barn owl hooted softly, then tucked her head back under her wing and fell asleep. The only thing snow meant to her was extra nap time.

"Here, Gwen. Have a Happy Christmas!" Lily left her several owl treats.

Then she hurried down the hall to wake up her parents and Petunia.

Petunia refused to get up, and told Lily to get out, saying the best Christmas present ever would be to let her sleep in all day.

Lily just shook her head and went to knock on Cinthy and Paul's door.

"Mum! Dad! Wake up, it's Christmas!"

Groans and yawns followed, but then Paul called, "We'll be right down, Lily."

Lily hurried downstairs and into the living room, where the neatly decorated Scotch pine was placed in the corner and beneath it were many gaily wrapped presents. Lily crawled beneath the tree and began to gather hers together. The rule was she couldn't open any till her parents were there, but that didn't mean she couldn't fetch them all into a pile.

She even got Tuney's presents and placed them aside for her sister. Petunia might be grumpy, but it was Christmas, and Lily figured it couldn't hurt to be nice to her.

Then she sat down on the floor next to her presents and waited impatiently for Paul and Hyacinth to arrive. She traced a kitten on her purple and pink kitten pajamas, and wriggled her toes inside her fluffy cat-face slippers.

She could see the snow falling outside the window facing the street and it gave her a shivery delightful feeling, though she was warm and cozy inside her house. At last Hyacinth and Paul descended the stairs and made their way into the living room. Her mum was wearing a new terry pink robe that the girls had bought for her and given to her early, and Lily was happy to see that Paul was wearing his new calfskin slippers from them and new red and green flannels that Hyacinth had given him. In the Evans house, the girls had always given their parents gifts on Christmas Eve, while Christmas Day belonged to the children.

"Merry Christmas, Lily!" Hyacinth cried, hugging her daughter.

"Merry Christmas, Mum!" Lily hugged her back. "Can I open my presents now?"

"Where's Tuney?" asked Paul, bending down to kiss Lily.

"Asleep. She told me the best present is to let her sleep," Lily said.

"That's our Sleeping Beauty," Paul chuckled.

"Do I have to wait for her, Dad?" Lily pleaded.

"Hmmm . . . no, I suppose not. Go ahead."

Lily tore into her presents with joyful abandon, and paper and ribbons soon littered the floor.

From her parents she received a lovely emerald green dress with puffed sleeves and a skirt that had a layer of silk over taffeta that came down to her ankles. It also had matching shoes with fake little emerald beads along the front.

"Do you like it, Lily? I picked it out for you to wear to the Prince's house." Hyacinth told her.

"It matches your eyes," Paul added, which was his standard comment when ever one of his girls asked him if clothing looked good on her.

"Mum, I love it! It's beautiful!"

"And you'll look beautiful in it." Her father said.

Next Lily opened a small box containing a beautiful charm bracelet, it had three charms on it, an owl, a wizard's hat, and one that said _I Love the Beatles_. She put that on, and continued opening the rest of her gifts, which were clothes, two Beatles records, a box of pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, and Sugar Quills, plus a Day Out With Mum package—which was a day where Hyacinth spent shopping with Lily in her favorite bookshop and ate lunch out in York.

Lily jumped up to hug and thank her parents.

By then Petunia was awake and had sleepily wished her parents and sister a Happy Christmas and started to open her gifts as well. She received much the same as Lily, except instead of magical sweets, she had Muggle ones, and received a day at a popular spa with Hyacinth instead of the bookstore and make-up and perfume instead of records.

She eyed Lily's collection of magical sweets and frowned in disgust. "I don't know how you can possibly eat those gross hopping frogs. Eeew! Who would want to eat something that jumps like that?"

"They're good, Tuney. It's just a little animation spell." Lily tried to explain. "Once the spell fades it's just plain old chocolate again. Want to try some?"

"No way! I might get some disease or something." Petunia shoved Lily's hand with the frog on it away.

Lily looked hurt, but then said gamely, "Here, Tuney. This is from me." She handed Petunia a small box wrapped in gold and green paper.

Petunia looked at it suspiciously. "This had better not be a disgusting sweet from your freaky alley place."

"Open it! I think you'll really like it."

Petunia tore off the paper to reveal a pair of pretty silver dragonfly hair combs, with small turquoise and crystals set in the wings. "Very nice, Lily. They'll match the dress Mum got me."

Lily beamed. "I'm glad you like them. Now let me open yours," she said reaching for the bag Petunia had handed her. Inside she found a book called _How To Make Yourself Into the Ultimate Diva_. "Wow! A book on fashion design."

"So you can look halfway decent at that school of yours," Petunia said offhandedly.

"What's this?" Lily picked up a small bottle with a cross on it and some clear liquid.

"Holy water. If you rub some on your forehead, maybe it'll get rid of the demon inside you. Or protect you from the other demonic children that probably go to that school."

Lily stared at her sister, hurt and angry. "Stop it, Tuney! I'm not a freak _or_ possessed. I just have magic."

"Don't you get it, Lily? Magic makes you a freak!" Petunia said spitefully.

"Petunia Charlotte Evans!" Hyacinth snapped. "Apologize to your sister at once! This is Christmas and you promised me you'd be nice to Lily and not twit her about magic. Is this how you keep your word?"

"You always take _her_ side, Mum! She started it by trying to give me one of her poison frogs!"

"Chocolate frogs aren't poisonous!" Lily cried.

"Enough! Petunia, we're waiting for your apology," Paul said angrily.

Petunia set her jaw. "I'm not apologizing for speaking the truth. You just don't want to admit it, either of you! You both spoil her rotten! Precious Lily, with her precious magic! You're all sick in the head, and I wish I had a different family! One who was _normal_!"

Hyacinth's eyes flashed. "How dare you, young lady!" Before her daughter could move, Hyacinth had spun the spiteful child about and delivered a well-placed smack to her backside.

Petunia yelped. "Oww! Mum!"

"Get upstairs to your room. As of now, your phone privileges are revoked and you are not allowed to see any friends over the holiday until you apologize to your sister."

"You're so unfair!" sobbed her eldest.

"Go, before I forget you're too old to spank and take you over my knee," Hyacinth warned.

Petunia fled upstairs and slammed the door.

Lily sniffled. "Mum, I'm sorry."

"For what? You did nothing wrong, Lily." Hyacinth said quietly.

"I ruined our Christmas."

"Nonsense," Paul said, coming over and putting an arm about his youngest. "You aren't to blame for Tuney's unreasonable attitude. We had several talks with her while you were at school, trying to explain to her that your magic was a gift and not something to be feared." He gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I thought we'd finally made her understand, but . . . I guess she still is having trouble with accepting it."

"Well, she had better start learning, Paul, because I'm not going to tolerate her pettiness any longer." Hyacinth said. "There was no call to give Lily such a gift and call her possessed."

"It's all right, Mum. I'm sort of used to it, some kids at school call me names too—" Lily blurted, then halted in dismay.

"Lily, what do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"Lily, if some kids at school are picking on you, we'd like to know so we can help," Paul began.

Lily shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Dad. I . . . I don't want to talk about them now. They'll ruin Christmas. I'll tell you later, all right?"

"If you're sure . . .?" Paul looked at her worriedly.

She gave him a tentative smile. "I am. Let's go eat some breakfast."

"That's a splendid idea," Hyacinth said brightly, striving to get back into the Christmas spirit. "We have warm cinnamon rolls and that lovely fruit platter Miss Standish sent over and I can make some bacon and eggs. How's that sound?"

"Delicious, Cinthy," her husband grinned.

They all had a lovely breakfast, eating two helpings of Hyacinth's bacon and egg scramble and cinnamon rolls and fruit. Lily told Paul and Cinthy about her classes at school and how she had made friends again with Severus, and his mentor Dorian, and a girl named Alice Starkey.

Lily got dressed and went to play out in the snow, making snow angels and dreaming about seeing Severus and his home at Mirrorvale. She hoped he liked her present.

She spent the day reading, drinking hot peppermint cocoa, and playing Monopoly with Hyacinth. Tuney came down for supper, sullenly apologized to Lily, and sat down to eat Christmas dinner. The girls opened their Christmas crackers first, though Tuney claimed she was getting too old for such things. Lily got a china cat in hers and Tuney a tin whistle.

Hyacinth had made her famous roast turkey with cranberry-chestnut-sausage stuffing, whipped potatoes, creamed spinach, gravy, and buttered rolls. For dessert there was strawberry-chocolate trifle, gingerbread and sugar biscuits, shortbread stars, and apple crumble. Once Hyacinth had made a traditional plum pudding, but none of them really liked it, so she stopped making it.

Everyone ate till they were stuffed, then the girls washed the dishes and put away the leftovers. Then they all gathered in the living room to watch Christmas specials on the telly until bedtime. Petunia was still sulky, because neither Hyacinth nor Paul were willing to give her phone privileges or allow her to have friends over till New Year's Eve.

But she agreed to roast marshmallows over the fire on sticks with Lily like they did every year, and offered to show Lily how to paint her nails, and so there was a truce of sorts between them. Lily wondered how long it would last and prayed it would continue until she left for Mirrorvale in two days.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*Break**

_Mirrorvale Manor_

_That same morning:_

_Mrr-ow! Mrrr-oow!_

Severus groaned and opened one eye to see Greymalkin peering into his face, green eyes glowing. The cat gave another mew, and gently tapped the boy on the cheek with a velvet paw. "Hey, Greymalkin. What time is it?"

He looked at his clock next to the picture on his bed. "It's morning! It's Christmas!" He sat up in bed, grinning from ear to ear. "Merry Christmas, Mum and Dad!" He said to the picture, then he jumped out of bed and grabbed Grey and hugged him. The cat meowed in protest. "Mitzi! Can you give Grey his sardines and milk?"

The little elf popped into his room. "Right away, Master Sev." She put a dish of sardines and another of milk down and Greymalkin springboarded off Severus' chest and ran over to eat his breakfast.

"Thank you, Mitzi. And Happy Christmas!"

"Same to you, young master!"

Severus headed downstairs, to find his grandfather and grandmother awake and drinking some cinnamon coffee. He went and hugged them and sat inbetween them on the couch while Marius sent his presents over from under the tree one by one. When he was younger, he used to tear into his presents, but now he took his time and opened each one carefully.

This Christmas he received the usual clothes and new dragonhide boots from Vesper, as he had outgrown his old ones. From Marius he received a copy of _Most Potente Potions_ and a cloak with a Deep Pockets spell on it, it could carry many breakable items within, including potion vials. From Leif and Conor came a platter of dark chocolate-dipped dried fruit, one of his ultimate favorite sweets.

"And this one's from both of us, Sev," announced Vesper, floating a large green and silver wrapped box over.

Severus started to unwrap it slowly, but then his curiosity overwhelmed him and he ripped off the paper and tore open the box to reveal . . . "A self-stirring cauldron! Totally awesome!" His dark eyes shone with joy and it made Marius and Vesper smile, to see their normally shy and serious grandson so happy. "Thanks, Gran and Grandpa!"

"You are most welcome, Sev." Marius hugged him tightly for a brief moment. "Mind you use that cauldron with the respect it deserves."

"Of course." Severus said, running a finger along the rim slowly, as if it were the sacred Cauldren of Cerridwen herself. "Open mine next!" He handed Vesper and Marius a package each.

"Oh, Sev, they're beautiful!" exclaimed his grandmother, taking a pair of jet and silver raven earrings out of the small box. "I'll wear them today." Then she put them on.

"This is just what I needed to keep track of all my appointments," Marius said, unwrapping a snakeskin covered appointment book. He was active in many philanthropic enterprises as well as being a prosecutor for the Ministry Law Association. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus looked up from his cauldron and laughed—for Greymalkin was pouncing and batting the crumpled balls of paper and ribbon about the floor. "Grey, you crazy cat!"

Vesper chuckled too. "Must have had too much catnip, the silly kitty." Then she caused the balls to start hopping all over the place, making Grey go crazy trying to stalk and grab them; and her grandson laugh delightedly.

When Greymalkin was tired out, the small family went into the dining room to eat breakfast, which Mitzi and Arlo had cooked this morning.

"Cinnamon pancakes!" Severus exclaimed in delight, and promptly helped himself to three of them, with golden syrup, nuts and a dollop of whipped cream, plus a rasher of bacon.

After breakfast, Severus and Vesper went down to the potions lab so Severus could use his new cauldron and try out some recipes from his new potions book, while Marius relaxed on the sofa with a book.

Leaving his Dreamless Sleep potion to simmer, Severus went upstairs hours later to eat Christmas dinner, which included Vesper's famous glazed ham, roasted potatoes in their jackets, creamed corn, asparagus Hollandaise, honey-wheat bread with sweet butter, and stewed apples.

"My friends can't wait to taste your ham, Gran," he told Vesper over dinner.

"Why, Severus Snape, have you been bragging about my cooking?"

"Only a little," he smiled.

"And why shouldn't he, considering you make the best ham in all of Britain," her husband said.

"I'll second that," agreed Black Leif, taking a second helping. For this one day, the Black Cloaks permitted themselves to sit with the family and eat with them, at their employers' insistence. The next day, the brothers would go home for half a day to visit their family for Christmas.

Everyone pronounced the dinner as excellent and the new dessert, a flaming baked Alaska, even more so. Then they gathered in the music room, where Marius played the piano, and they all sang Christmas carols. Leif and Conor had surprisingly good voices balanced nicely by Vesper's clear contralto and Severus' bright soprano.

Afterwards, they all had a slice of plum pudding cake and hot rum toddies for the adults, Severus had a hot butterbeer. Then he went down to the lab to check his potion, it still needed to simmer until tomorrow, and stayed up reading his new potions book until he fell asleep with it over his face on the couch.

Marius carried the tired boy upstairs and Vesper tucked him in with Grey beside him, whispering a final "Happy Christmas, Sevvy!" and kissing him good night.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

Two days later, Lily received a letter from Severus, telling her to expect his grandparents and himself around eleven o'clock in the morning. Because the Evans' house was not connected to the Floo Network, the Princes would Apparate to Spinner's End to pick up Lily and speak with Paul and Hyacinth, making sure everything was settled. Lily was going to stay till New Year's at Mirrorvale, as was Dorian. She was going to take Guinevere as well, so her parents didn't have to look after her owl.

At exactly eleven o'clock, Marius, Vesper, and Severus appeared in the Evans' foyer. They were dressed in casual clothes, Marius in pressed brown trousers and a beige collared shirt and loafers, Vesper was wearing a turquoise pant suit, and Severus had on his new jeans and a blue long-sleeved shirt and sneakers.

"Sev! You're finally here!" Lily squealed and ran over to hug her friend. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Lily," he said, blushing slightly. "Lily, these are my grandparents, Marius and Vesper Prince, lord and lady of Mirrorvale Manor."

Lily smiled up at them. "Pleased to meet you, my lord and lady."

"Please child, no titles. We get enough of those from our colleagues in the Ministry," Vesper said, shaking Lily's hand. "Just Marius and Vesper will do."

Lily clasped her hand, liking her very much. Then she shook Marius' hand also. He smiled gently at her.

"Are your parents home, Miss Evans?"

"Yes." She turned and called for Hyacinth and Paul.

Her parents came and introduced themselves, assuring the Princes that they were honored to meet them and have Lily stay at the manor.

"Not at all. The honor is ours, Hyacinth." Vesper said graciously. "I remember when Eileen used to tell us how she had found a wonderful friend in her next door neighbor. I can see now what she was talking about."

"We'll take good care of your daughter, Paul," Marius told him, shrinking all of Lily's belongings, save for Guinevere, who would be flying to the manor.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Then he bid goodbye to Lily and they all Apparated away to Mirrorvale Manor.

Once there, Severus showed Lily his room, hers was right across from his, a pretty sherbet pink and pale green affair with a canopied bed and vanity, desk, nightstand and closet. Lily took her present for Severus out of her trunk and said, "Hope you like it."

Severus carefully opened it, giving the crumpled paper to Grey to play with. "Tolkien's _The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings_. I always wanted to read this, but never went to buy a copy. Thanks, Lily." He carefully placed it on his nightstand and fetched a medium-sized red and gold box from atop his desk. "Your turn."

"Cool! My own journal! And magically refillable quills and . . . is this my own seal?" She gasped when she saw the stamp with the etched lily that curved into the shape of an L. "That's so awesome, Sev!"

"So now I know when it's you writing to me," Severus said. "Most witches and wizards have a private seal, and I figured you could use one too. Mine's my family crest—the crowned raven."

"Thanks so much!"

Dorian arrived soon after, bearing his own set of gifts, he had bought a Charms book for Lily and a vial of unicorn hair for Severus. They in turn gave him tickets to a Quidditch game and a certificate to Fortescue's Ice Cream Shoppe.

Severus showed them his new cauldron and then took them outside to the huge snow covered hill. On top of the hill were three sleds, one green, one blue, and one silver. "Pick one."

Dorian took the blue sled, Lily the green, and Severus got the silver.

Severus threw himself on the sled on his stomach. "Ready, set, go!" He pushed off and soared down the hill, yelling as he picked up speed.

Dorian was right behind him and Lily followed, a bit more cautiously.

They all reached the bottom safely.

"Whoa! That was great!" Dorian panted, his cheeks red from the cold. "Let's do it again!"

"Want to race?" Severus asked, his eyes gleaming challengingly.

"Sure!" Lily said. She knew she probably wouldn't win, since this was her second time on a sled, but she didn't care. Being here with her friends was enough.

They slid down the hill a second time, and Dorian won, edging out Severus by a runner.

Four more times they slid down, until Severus' runner hit a submerged patch of ice and stopped short. The dark haired boy flew off and landed face first in a snowbank.

"Sev! Are you all right?" Lily called.

Together, she and Dorian pulled him out.

"I'm fine!" he waved off their concern. He stood up, brushing off the snow.

"I've had enough sledding for now," Lily said. "Let's make snow angels and build a snow family."

So that's what they did, playing happily on the huge lawn until Vesper sent Arlo to summon them inside for hot cocoa and scones.

As Severus stamped his boots to clear off the snow, he thought about how nice it was to finally have kids his own age here to play with.

In the evening, he played chess with Dorian and rummy with Lily. Marius popped popcorn over the fire and drizzled it with butter and salt, they all ate handfuls while he told them amusing anecdotes about old laws still on the Ministry books, such as the one where you could get fined for letting your pig cross the road without a person nearby.

"Guess they must have had a lot of pigs back then," Dorian remarked.

"Or the road must not have been very big." Lily said.

"Or maybe the pigs caused a lot of accidents," Severus offered, making them all laugh.

"Could you imagine what Filch would say if there were a herd of pigs running through the halls?" asked Dorian impishly.

"He'd pass out!" Severus smirked.

"Or he'd chase them with his mop," Lily giggled. "And Peeves would have a field day. Here piggy, piggy! Now, this little piggy went to market . . ."

The boys quickly finished the old nursery rhyme, laughing even more as they did so.

Vesper beckoned Marius over, and the two watched their grandson smiling and joking with his friends. "It's so good to see him happy again," she whispered to her husband. "He's always been such a serious child, so mature for his age. It's nice to see him behaving like other eleven-year-olds for once."

Marius nodded. "He's not had it easy, Vesper. That's part of why he is the way he is. Too much sorrow makes one more cautious and he's grown up with all adults, so that also has an impact. But you're right, his friends are good for him. We should let him do this more often."

But none of the children were smiling the next morning, when the owls delivered not only the morning post, but their end of term grades as well.

**A/N: an extra long chapter for you! Next: see what grades they got and how their parents/grandparents react. Three guess on what Hardbroom gave them? **


	10. Unjust Decision

**10**

**Unjust Decision**

By Alethea27

The owls were definitely from Hogwarts. They landed neatly in a row and held out their legs for the children to remove the letters they carried. As soon as Sev, Lily, and Dorian took their letters, the owls flew off again. They opened the letters eagerly and Lily squealed in delight as she saw her grades. She'd gotten an 'E' in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Astronomy; she'd also gotten much to her delight, 'A's' in Flying, Herbology, and History of Magic, but her face fell suddenly when she spotted the big fat 'P' in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Dorian was delighted with his grades until he saw the 'P' Hardbroom had given him in Defense.

Severus smiled as he saw the 'O' in Potions, the 'E's' in Herbology, Astronomy, and Flying, but he'd only managed to achieve an 'A' in Transfiguration and Charms. History of Magic was also an 'A,' but Defense was a 'P.'

"Merlin's beard!" Dorian growled, shaking the report. "This 'P' is gonna lower my overall grade point average!"

"You got a 'P' in Defense, too?" Lily asked.

"I did, too," Severus said. "I know you and I both did well on our written and practical exams so I don't understand this."

"Let me see your report please, Severus," Marius said. Severus handed his report to his grandfather and he looked it over with Vesper looking over his shoulder.

Just then another owl could be seen flying in. "Terrific!" Dorian joked. "It's probably a letter from Hardbroom telling us she made a mistake and we all really got a 'T.' When the owl came closer, Dorian recognized it as belonging to one of his dorm mates. "Wait, that's Valerian. He belongs to my dorm mate, Tav."

"Tav?" Lily asked. "That's a funny name."

"Well, his real name's Octavius Ambrosius, but he goes by Tav. His parents apparently have a liking for Roman names. He has an older brother whose a fourth year named Justus and a younger sister, Gaia, who will be starting in September," Dorian explained as he took the note from Valerian and gave him a treat. He opened the note, read it, and then yelled, "This is bogus!"

"What's wrong?" Severus asked quickly.

"Tav wants to know what I got in Defense. He says he got a 'P.'

"Another of your housemates received a 'P' also?" Marius asked and then knitted his eyebrows at Dorian's nod.

"This is bogus because we both got 'E's' from Professor Torgus last year and it wasn't because he was a pushover either! He was strict and had high standards like Hardbroom, but he wasn't nasty like she is."

Marius turned to Vesper. "My dear, I know its short notice, but perhaps you could send an invitation to Horace for dinner tonight?"

"I'll send Arlo with the invitation." She chuckled. "I don't think we have to worry about Horace being offended by a late dinner invitation."

Marius turned back to Severus, Lily, and Dorian. "What are your plans for today?"

"I thought we would practice defense with Black Leif and Conor," Severus replied.

"Excellent idea. You'll find them in the gymnasium, I believe."

"I want to owl Alice before we go to the gym and find out what hers and Frank's defense grades were," Lily decided.

"I'm going to change into loose clothes," Severus decided. "You and Dorian might want to do the same."

The Magnussons were waiting for the three children when they walked into the gym, which was covered in green mats. "I'm going to be showing you some basic defense skills today," Black Leif said.

"But first we'll start with some warm-up stretches," Conor added. "Never start a workout exercise without first doing a basic stretching routine." He dropped to the floor and motioned for the three kids to do the same. They spent ten minutes doing stretching exercises

"The defensive skills I'm showing you are Muggle martial arts skills, but a witch or wizard will always be expecting you to pull out your wand. They never expect this …" Leif grabbed Conor from behind, but even though Black Leif was the taller and more muscular of the two, Conor twisted and bent, easily tossing Black Leif over him and to the mat. Black Leif got up quickly and explained, "This looks hard especially if you're petite as Miss Evans is, but it's actually nothing to do with size and everything to do with balance. Now watch closely while we do it again." They demonstrated the move again and then had the kids practice it as he and Conor watched, and corrected them or added a suggestion. Soon even Lily could down Sev and Dorian without a lot of effort.

"The next thing we're going to show you is another way to disarm somebody who's grabbed you and has already disarmed you. You can even do it if they're holding their wand to your throat or your head. In fact, this is the best way to disarm them if that's the case," Conor explained. Again with Black Leif assuming the role of assailant and holding his wand to Conor's throat, he jammed his elbow into Black Leif's midsection as hard as he could, causing him to gasp and drop his wand, which Conor then snatched up and held on him. He helped Black Leif back to his feet and returned his wand. "I won't have you kids practice this as you might accidently hurt each other. Another good way to disarm someone when they grab you is to stamp hard on their foot or bring the palm of your hand up into their face as hard as you can. If they've got you pinned on the ground, go for their eyes or their ears which are another sensitive spot."

"Another thing is never, ever stick your wand in your back pocket or the pocket of your robe because it can become entangled when you need it quickly and it can fall out of your back pocket or be stolen without you even noticing until you need it." Black Leif said. "I advise purchasing a wand holster from Ollivander's. He has many different kinds to suit individual tastes." He showed them his which he wore strapped to his thigh. It looked like the holsters the American Muggle cowboys wore to carry their guns. "This is my preference as I'm always able to reach my wand with either hand. Conor," he nodded at his brother, "prefers a forearm holster."

By the time, they were done with the defense lessons and had showered and changed, it was time for lunch. Mitzi had prepared tuna sandwiches with crisps, fresh fruit, and some of Vesper's spice drops and coconut macaroons. After lunch, they all went back to Severus' room to work on their homework although Dorian suggested they not work on Hardbroom's assignments together so she couldn't accuse them of copying. They worked on their homework until it was time to change for dinner. Severus wore a dress robe of forest green while Dorian's was a deep sapphire blue. Lily wore the emerald green dress and shoes she had gotten for Christmas.

"Wow, Lily, you look fantastic!" Dorian said.

"You look … beautiful, Lily," Severus said and then flushed.

"And I think you both look very handsome," Lily replied, taking each of their arms, but she couldn't quite suppress the happy tingle she'd felt when Sev said she looked beautiful.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Professor Slughorn had arrived early while the children were still upstairs. Marius and Vesper were waiting to greet him as he came through the floo. "Horace, I do apologize for the late invitation …"

Horace waved her off. "It's no problem, Vesper. Frankly it's a relief to get away from the owls I've been receiving all day." He gave his robe to Arlo to hang up.

"You've been getting owls? For what if I may ask?" Marius said as he led Horace into his study and Vesper followed. She closed the door and cast a Silencing Charm on it in case the children came down early.

"From parents who are quite unhappy about the scores their children got in Defense. While I don't doubt for a minute that a handful of my House deserved exactly the scores they got, the majority did not. It seems as if nobody got above an Acceptable and most got below that. Abraxas Malfoy was most displeased with Lucius' score and made it known to me by sending me a _Howler_ first thing this morning."

"Did Abraxas say what score Lucius received?" Vesper asked.

"Oh yes! The thing followed me around my quarters shrieking at me! Lucius received an Acceptable when he'd always received an Outstanding last year."

"Severus and his friends, Lily Evans and Dorian Andrews, all received 'P's' as did one of Dorian's dorm mates, Octavius. Dorian said they had both gotten Exceeds Expectations from the previous defense professor."

"Professor Torgus, yes; he was a former Auror and an excellent teacher. Poor man had to resign when he permanently injured his wand hand in a freak accident."

"It sounds as if Professor Hardbroom may have deliberately marked down the Slytherin students," Vesper said. "But we don't know what she gave students in the other houses either so she may be just a low marker."

"Well, when I went to the Great Hall for lunch Professor Hardbroom was having lunch in her quarters and there were no students present either, but I did not hear Pomona, Filius or Minerva complaining they had received a lot of owls regarding their House members' defense scores. I'm sure they would have said something if that was the case, but I'll check with them tomorrow and send you an owl."

"Do you still have the complaints the parents owled you, Horace?" Marius asked.

"Yes, I was going to give them to Albus, but I can make you copies. I don't think he'll do anything about Hardbroom anyway. She's a former Gryffindor and therefore can do no wrong in his eyes. And there is the matter of finding a competent defense teacher to replace her if she is fired. Candidates aren't exactly lining up for the job." Horace shook his head. "It's disheartening to realize that many people hold us in distrust for the activities of a former Slytherin who graduated 26 years ago."

"We cannot have her deciding who she will teach defense to and who she won't. She has no right to decide purebloods are the only ones with the right to learn defense while half-bloods and Muggleborns can just be left helpless to be killed!" Vesper said, outraged. She was becoming angrier by the second at Hardbroom. "I'd like to show her what she can do with her attitude!"

"Calm down, my dear," Marius replied, giving her a hug. "We'll get this sorted, but in the meantime, we need to keep it between the three of us. We can't let the children know what we're planning."

Vesper nodded and made an effort to get her emotions under control. There was a knock on the door and Severus called, "Gran? Grandpa?"

"Coming, darling," Vesper called back. She took the Silencing Charm off the door and opened it. "Oh my! Don't you all look nice! Boys, you look very handsome and Lily, you look so lovely in your dress. It matches your eyes and sets off your hair."

"Thanks you, Vesper," Lily replied with a small curtsey.

"Good evening, Professor Slughorn. Welcome to Mirrorvale," Severus said.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape, Miss Evans, and Mr. Andrews." Professor Slughorn replied gravely.

Mitzi came in to announce that dinner was ready in the dining room. Marius offered his arm to Vesper and Professor Slughorn offered his to Lily. Severus and Dorian walked behind them with Dorian teasing Severus about being embarrassed when he complimented Lily.

The dining room had wallpaper with blue and cream stripes and the soft thick carpet matched the blue in the wallpaper. The two tall windows were hung with matching drapes. The Victorian walnut table normally sat twelve, but Vesper had Transfigured it so it now sat six. It had a sparkling white tablecloth over it trimmed with real lace. There was a beautiful matching buffet with a runner that matched the tablecloth. A crystal chandelier hung above the table and the many candles in it gave the room a warm glow. A fireplace with a walnut mantle sat between two of the windows and provided warmth. There were more pictures of Prince ancestors hanging on the walls. Marius seated Vesper and Severus did the same for Lily. Marius and Vesper sat at opposite ends of the table while Severus and Lily sat on one side and Dorian and Professor Slughorn sat opposite them.

Dinner was roast beef with thick brown gravy, Yorkshire pudding, roasted potatoes, and Brussels sprouts with chestnuts. The children drank pumpkin juice while the adults shared a bottle of wine from the Prince wine cellar. A warm Yorkshire Curd Tart was dessert. Severus always liked his tart with a dollop of Devonshire cream on it.

"A fine meal, Vesper," Professor Slughorn complimented her, wiping his lips. "The elves at Hogwarts should take lessons from you."

"Thank you, Horace," Vesper said.

"Can I offer you a brandy before you Floo back, Horace?" Marius asked.

"No thank you, Marius, as I have a few students that stayed over the holidays so I must get back to them in a sober state."

"Thank you for coming, Horace. We'll be speaking with you."

"Thank you for the invitation. I'll be in touch." He turned to the children. "I'll see you all in two days."

Just after Horace left, the Starkey family owl, Honey, flew in and landed in front of Lily, offering her the note she carried. She took it off of her and offered her a treat which she took before flying off again. She opened it and read it. "Alice says she got an 'A,' but Frank got an Exceeds." Lily sighed. "I'll bet she would have gotten an 'E,' too, if she hadn't tried to defend me when Potter tripped me."

Neither Severus nor Dorian said anything since they felt what she said was true.

Lily and Dorian went home the next morning. They both thanked the Princes for allowing them to visit and then Dorian used the Floo home since his house was connected to the system. Lily gave Sev a hug and then Vesper Apparated her back to Spinners End. As soon as she got home, Lily wrote a formal thank you note to Severus' grandparents as she had been taught by Hyacinth and sent it off with Guinevere.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

The next morning Horace stopped by Minerva's office. She ordered some tea and cakes from her personal house elf, Appa. She poured the tea and placed one of the cakes on a plate and handed them to him and then served herself. "What can I do for you, Horace?"

"Yesterday, I received many owls from the parents of the students in my house. They were quite upset to find their children had received a 'P' in defense or had gone from an 'E' to an 'A' or an 'E' down to a 'Poor. I received a _Howler_ from Abraxas about Lucius' score! Did you, Pomona, or Filius receive any owls regarding scores?"

Minerva frowned. "Why no, we didn't."

Horace sighed. "I had hoped maybe she was one of those professors who grades low because she fears the students will become overconfident and start slacking off, but this confirms for me that she has a definite prejudice towards Slytherin House. She appears not to like Mr. Snape or anybody who is a friend of his. She took five points away from him because she thought his stare was insolent."

Minerva shook her head then said, "Unfortunately, I have more bad news. When we thought Professor Hardbroom was spending the entire holiday in her quarters and avoiding us, she was actually a guest of the Potters. She was more than happy to slap me with that news this morning!"

"I had dinner with Mr. Snape's grandparents last night and they're very upset about Professor Hardbroom. I believe Vesper would really like to come here and kick her arse. Marius is being a bit more Slytherin and is collecting evidence that can be used against her."

"Well, we'll have to move very carefully now that she's found an ally in the Potters. We don't want it to look as if we're plotting against her," Minerva stated. "Even if we are."

Later that day, Horace knocked on the door of Albus' office. "Enter, Horace," Albus called. He opened the door and came in. "Albus, I've decided to set up study and tutoring groups in my house and I will need the scores for this year and last year for my second through seventh years and the grades so far this year for my first years in order to do so."

"It's a little late to be worrying about the scores of the seventh years, isn't it, Horace?" Dumbledore queried.

"Not at all, Albus, as I can help them get higher scores on their NEWT's." Horace replied cheerfully. "Filius and I were discussing it this morning and he thought it was a capital idea."

"Yes, it probably wouldn't hurt if all the houses followed suit," Dumbledore said nodding. He waved his wand, the requested records appeared on his desk and he gave them to Horace. "Let me know if I can be of any further help, Horace."

"Of course, of course," Horace said taking the papers. "Thank you for doing this. I appreciate your help, Albus."

Once he had returned to his office he waved his wand over the papers making copies for Marius and set them next to the copies of the complaint letters he'd made. He shrank them and put them inside a moleskin bag. When Severus returned to school; he would send it off with his owl. He locked the originals in his desk drawer.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

After one final hug, Lily waved at Paul and Hyacinth and ran through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾. She looked around for Sev, Dorian, Alice, or Frank as she pushed her trolley along the platform.

"Lily!"

Lily turned to find Alice pushing her trolley quickly in order to catch up to her. When Alice pulled abreast of her, Lily gave her a hug. "How was your Christmas?"

"Great! I got a lot of new clothes and some candy; my mum gave me a really neat book on Herbology. I'll show it to you once we get to school. How about you?"

"Well, my friends, Cathy and Beth, gave me a poster of the Beatles and a scrapbook with clippings about them and their career. I brought the poster with me so I could put it up in our room."

"Beetles?" Alice asked in a puzzled tone. "They gave you a poster and scrapbook about an insect?"

Lily couldn't believe as popular as the Beatles were all over the world, the wizarding world had apparently never heard of them. She laughed. "No. They're a Muggle musical group. They're known all over the world. They play drums and guitars, write songs and sing them."

"Really? How do you listen to them?"

"I started out listening to them on the radio, but since I liked them so well, I started buying their records and I listen to them on the portable stereo mum and dad brought Petunia and me. Maybe, you can visit me this summer and I can play their records for you and you can meet Cathy and Beth too."

Alice nodded. "Sounds like fun."

A conductor helped them get their trunks on the train and took them to a compartment where he slid them under their seats.

"What else did you get?"

"I got a charm bracelet, a couple of Beatle records I didn't have, some wizarding sweets. A journal and a quill and ink set too. Oh! I got a really pretty dress from my mum; it's silk over taffeta, emerald green, and comes down to my ankles and I got shoes to match it. I wore it for dinner at Mirrorvale the night before I left." Lily blushed. "Sev said he thought I looked beautiful."

"Cool!" Alice exclaimed. "So what was Mirrorvale like and what did you do there?"

"It's beautiful. Sev's grandmother really has wonderful taste in decorating. The rooms are big, but yet they feel warm and cozy. We did some sledding, and the Black Cloaks showed us some new defensive moves. I had a really good time."

"Why did you want to know what my Defense score was?" Alice asked curiously.

"Because Sev, Dorian, and I got 'P's as did another friend of Dorian's. He said they got 'E's last year. I'll bet you would have gotten an 'E' if you hadn't stuck up for me."

"Pshaw!" Alice snorted. "The old harridan hates me. She thinks I'm a klutz anyway!"

There was a knock on the door of the compartment and then Sev and Dorian came in. They slid their trunks up on the overhead rack and then Sev sat down next to Lily and Dorian next to Alice. Severus let Grey out of his carrier and he immediately jumped into Lily's lap. He purred loudly as Lily stroked his soft fur. He set Callista's cage down next to Guinevere's.

"What did your grandparents say about your scores, Sev? Were they mad because you got an 'A' in Transfiguration and Charms?"

"No, but they did say that they'd like me to bring them up to at least an 'E' and I promised them I'd study hard and try."

"I'll help you with Charms, Sev," Lily volunteered.

"And I'll tutor you in Transfiguration," Dorian offered.

"Thanks, both of you. I'll gladly accept your offers as I do want to bring up my scores and make my grandparents proud."

They were soon joined by Frank, Remus, and Peter. Fortunately, the compartments were magically enhanced to expand so everybody could travel comfortably. Just before they were due to pull out of the station, Potter and Black barged in. James immediately began bragging about the racing broom he'd gotten for Christmas. "It's top of the line and the most expensive one, of course!"

Severus wondered what kind of parents would allow their eleven-year-old a racing broom.

"My Quidditch coach says I'll be the star player on our House team in no time." He sneered at Severus and Dorian. "With me on the team, Gryffindor will stomp your snaky arses in no time!"

"That is, of course," Dorian snickered. " if your broom can get off the ground with your fat head riding it!"

"Did I tell you Siri, Snivilly, and Silly Lily both got a 'P' in defense? They should have gotten a 'D' or a 'T.' That's because Muggleborns are too stupid to learn and snakes are all so dark, the only thing they can learn _is_ curses."

"I'll bet old Snivellus knows more curses than most seventh years!" Sirius replied.

"And what curses he doesn't know, his sidekick there probably does," James added. Sirius and he started laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever. They were laughing so hard at their joke that they didn't see Severus pull his wand, point it at their seat, and say, "_Decresco_!"

Their seat suddenly disappeared out from under them and James and Sirius hit the hard floor, bums first. "Oww!" James whined. He and Sirius looked up to find five wands pointed at them.

"Get. Out. Now!" Lily said fiercely.

They got up off the floor, both rubbing their bums as they did so. "Come on, Remus, Peter, let's find somewhere else," Sirius said.

"I'm going to stay here. I've got studying to do and you're too noisy," Remus answered. "Peter and I will see you two later."

"Come on, Peter, let's go," James insisted.

"I'm staying with Remus," Peter replied timidly. He knew if he went with James and Sirius when they were angry, they'd use him to practice their hexes on.

"Fine!" James slammed out of the compartment with Sirius following him.

"Did you two really get a 'P' in Defense?" Frank asked.

Severus nodded and said, "I'd like to know how Potter found out. Our scores are supposed to be private." He was really upset and decided he was going to owl his grandparents as soon as he got to school.

Frank shook his head. "I don't know, but I'd let Professor Slughorn know. If Hardbroom's talking about student scores to anybody but the student's parents or guardian, she's going to be in deep dragon's dung."

"Exactly where she deserve to be!" Alice snorted.

They spent the rest of the trip eating Chocolate Frogs and trading the cards; it seemed as if there were a lot of Dumbledore cards; nobody really wanted them and they couldn't be traded. They also played Exploding Snap; Peter was particularly good at the game. They changed into their robes and the minute the train came to a complete stop, they jumped off. Severus, Dorian, and Frank commandeered a carriage and they piled into it. Everybody laughed during the ride to the school as they could hear Dorian's stomach growling loudly.

As they got out of the carriage and entered the Entrance Hall, Severus immediately headed towards the dungeon rather than the Great Hall.

"Hey, Severus!" Dorian called. "The food's this way!"

"There's something I have to do first and then I'll be up," Severus called back.

"Yeah, like bring up his Defense grade from a Poor!" James yelled loudly.

"Stuff it, Potter!" Frank yelled back.

Severus walked quickly to the entrance to Slytherin, gave the password and entered. He went straight to his dorm room and was surprised to see his trunk, Greymalkin, and Callista were already there. Grey was curled up in his usual spot on Severus' bed. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a sheet of the stationary Vesper had given him at the beginning of the year and wrote about what James had said.

Professor Slughorn was heading up to dinner after checking the dorms to make sure everything was ready for the returning students. He noticed the door to one of the first year dorms was cracked open when it hadn't been when he passed by a few minutes before.

"Mr. Snape, why aren't you at dinner?"

"Sorry, Professor, I needed to owl my grandparents. I'm going to dinner as soon as I send this off with Callista."

"Why don't you come with me and use the owl entrance in my office? I have some papers for Marius that I'll send with your note."

They walked into his office and Horace got the moleskin pouch out of the locked drawer where he'd been keeping it. He put Severus' note inside and before sending it off, he charmed it so only Marius or Vesper could open the pouch. He opened the owl entrance and Callista flew out of it.

"Professor, how could James Potter know what scores Lily and I got in Defense? He wasn't just guessing, he stated it as a fact."

Horace knew exactly how James Potter had found out, but he couldn't tell Severus. "I don't know, Mr. Snape, but I will certainly endeavor to find out."

When they entered the Great Hall, Severus headed for the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Dorian, who was chatting with his dorm mate, Tav. Dorian turned and asked. "Where'd you go?"

"I owled my grandparents about what Potter said on the train. My grandfather's on the Board of Governors and if somebody's leaking information about student scores, he'd want to know."

"Good thinking, Severus," Dorian complimented him.

Dumbledore stood at the end of the meal and welcomed them back and wished them a good night's rest. Severus caught sight of Lily as they were leaving the Hall and waved at her. She smiled at him and waved back. When they got back to the common room, Professor Slughorn had a meeting and explained about the study groups he was forming. "I want Slytherin House to always have the highest scores. I want all you seventh years to get the highest scores possible on your NEWTs. If you're having trouble with a subject I will have a list of tutors available to help you. Are there any questions?" When nobody said anything, Horace continued, "I will be setting up the study groups and tutors within the next couple of days, but for now you are dismissed. Lights out by ten o'clock for the younger children."

Once everyone was settled and things were quiet, Horace went back to his office and wrote a note to Minerva, detailing what Severus had told him and his suspicion that Professor Hardbroom was in violation of the confidentiality clause all the professors were required to sign when they were hired. He charmed the note so only Minerva would be able to open and read it and then sent it to her by interschool mail.

**A/N: Hope you liked how speedy we were in getting a new chapter up. Now things will really start heating up with Hardbroom!**

**Please review!**


	11. More Mishaps

**Chapter 11**

**More Mishaps**

**by Alethea27**

The next morning Minerva found the charmed letter from Horace and read it. She went over the fireplace and fire-called Horace. "Can you step through to my office?"

"Certainly, Minerva," Horace replied.

Minerva stepped aside so Horace could come through. "I take it you received my note?" Horace said as he stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the ash off his teaching robes.

"Yes, and I'm quite angry that Professor Hardbroom would do such a thing!"

Horace sat down in one of the squashy armchairs in front of Minerva's desk. "Well, I did have a moment when I wondered if I wouldn't be violating the confidentiality agreement also by sending Marius those letters, but he is on the Board of Governors and they should know what's going on in this school."

"I'm sure the Governors would have gotten those letters, Horace, had any of the parents known who to send their owls to, especially the parents of the Muggleborn students. Only a few parents, and they're mostly purebloods, know who's on the Board of Governors."

Horace went on to explain how he'd gotten his house scores from Dumbledore. "And I'm going to be setting up study and tutoring groups this week in case he checks."

"That is a good idea, Horace, and it probably wouldn't hurt my House any to do something along those lines."

Horace got up, preparing to go to breakfast in the Great Hall. "I'll keep you posted on anything I hear from Marius, Minerva."

Minerva nodded. "I'd appreciate it."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily and Alice walked into the Great Hall and sat down in the middle of the table. They proceeded to serve themselves from the various platters filled with fried eggs, bacon, bangers, fried potatoes, and fresh fruit. There were also freshly baked cinnamon rolls.

"Hey, Silly Lily, I bet your 'P' turns into a 'D' by the end of the year!" James yelled down the table.

Sirius, who was sitting next to him, grinned and added in a loud voice. "No, mate. She'll be a definite Troll!"

Lily's bottom lip trembled at their insults. Alice leaned over and said, "Pay them no mind, Lily. They're a couple of trolls themselves!"

"I won't, Alice!" Lily said. Her eyes narrowed and she said in a determined voice. "I'm going to have an 'E' or even an 'O' by the end of the year!"

"That's the spirit!" Alice replied.

She met Sev and Dorian at the door. Dorian waved goodbye to Severus and Lily, and hurried off to his first class. Severus, Lily, Frank, and Alice walked to Potions, chatting about their holidays. They walked into Potions and took their assigned seats. Horace was already seated behind his desk and had today's lesson already written on the board. Remus and Peter came in and just before the bell rang, James and Sirius came sauntering into the room.

"Mr. Potter?" Horace said as he spotted them. "I want to see your book bag. Please bring it over and place it here." He pointed to a spot in front of him on top of his desk.

James looked at Sirius, who shrugged, and then brought his book bag over and set it on top of Slughorn's desk. "Open it for me, please." James did so and Horace poked around inside of it. "All right, Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Black may be seated in your assigned seats."

"How come you're not looking in anybody else's bag, Professor?" James whined.

"Because, Mr. Potter, I don't have any reason to suspect they might be attempting to bring dangerous items into my class such as invisibility cloaks or prank items when thrown into a cauldron might cause a dangerous explosion or deadly fumes."

James slumped down into his seat, pouting. Sirius sat down beside him. He knew James had brought his invisibility cloak back with him, but he couldn't take it out of his trunk because Longbottom would be sure to run tattling to McGonagall if he saw it.

"Today we are going to brew the Forgetfulness Potion. This is one that will be on your final exam. Who can tell me something about it?"

Lily raised her hand. Slughorn pointed at her. "Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Some of its most important ingredients are Jobberknoll feathers, cockroaches, and knotgrass."

"Excellent, Miss Evans! Ten points to Gryffindor. Can anybody tell me anything else about this potion?"

Surprisingly, it was Peter who timidly raised his hand next. "The Jobberknoll is a tiny, blue speckled bird that never makes a sound until the moment of its death when it lets out a long scream of all the sounds its ever heard. Its feathers are an important ingredient in this potion."

"Excellent, Mr. Pettigrew! Ten more points to Gryffindor." Horace said. "Now the ingredients and instructions are on the blackboard. You have an hour. Please begin."

Lily went to gather the ingredients while Alice lit their cauldrons. She came back and they both read the instructions for adding the ingredients.

Severus did his usual walk around the room, peering into cauldrons and answering questions. He observed that once he wasn't under the influence of Potter and Black, Pettigrew actually wasn't that bad of a student. "Don't add the ground cockroaches until after you give the potion two clockwise stirs and one counterclockwise stir," Severus advised Peter and Remus.

"Thanks, Severus," Remus said. "We missed that step when we copied the instructions."

"No problem, Remus." He wondered over to Frank and Mary's cauldrons. "Everything fine here?" Mary glared at him and turned up her nose at him.

"Yes. I don't seem to be having any problems today," Frank stated. "Thanks for checking, Sev."

"Who does Snivellus think he is anyway?" Mary hissed to Frank as she tried to stir her potion, which was bubbling furiously and giving off a smell like rotten eggs.

Frank wrinkled his nose at the smell issuing from her cauldron. "I think you might want to ask Severus for help, MacDonald. He might be able to help you set your potion to rights."

"I'd rather get a zero than ask for his help!" She snorted.

Frank shrugged and added the final ingredient, Jobberknoll feathers, to his potion, gave it one counterclockwise stir and was pleased to see it turn the cherry red color it was supposed to be.

As Severus moved around the room, he was pleased to see that both Lily's and Alice's potions were the correct colors as was Frank's and Peter's and Remus' potions. He tried to see how Potter and Black were doing, but received a glare and muttered threats from both of them. Avery and Rosier weren't doing badly, but he could tell their potions were not going to be the correct color. The Lestrange twins and their partners, Aden Wilkes and Sebastian Zabini's, potions were hopeless. He'd probably end up tutoring them next if only to keep Slytherin from losing any more points. He supposed he might have to tutor Potter and Black too.

"Time's up. Please step back from your cauldrons." Slughorn called. He got up and started down the aisles, looking at the students' potions. "You forgot to add your knotgrass, Mr. Black. That's why your potion isn't the correct consistency or color. A zero for today. " He sighed as looked into James' cauldron. "I've told you before; you cannot add all your ingredients at once, Mr. Potter, and expect successful results," He said poking at the gunk inside James' cauldron. "A zero for today also." He walked over to Lily and Alice's workstation. "Oho! Excellent work, Miss Evans and Miss Starkey! Your Forgetfulness Potion is perfect! Full marks for both of you."

He walked over to Frank's and Mary's workstation. "Miss MacDonald, your potion smells dreadful. You obviously did not read the directions before starting to brew and that earns you a zero." He glanced into Frank's cauldron. "Excellent work, Mr. Longbottom. Full marks." He continued checking the other students' potions. Remus and Peter got full marks while Avery and Rosier only got half-marks because their potion was the wrong color and Rodolphus Lestrange and Sebastian Zabini got a zero as did Rabastan Lestrange and his partner Aden Wilkes. As the bell sounded, Professor Slughorn said, "Everybody who incorrectly brewed their potion I want a 3-foot essay on what you did wrong and how you could have brewed your potion correctly. For those who got full marks I'd like 3 feet on the other uses for Jobberknoll feathers, knotgrass, and cockroaches. Dismissed except for the ones who received a zero today."

After the rest of the class had left to go to their next class, Professor Slughorn said, "I will also be setting up tutoring sessions for you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Miss MacDonald, Mr. Wilkes, Mr. Zabini, and the Misters Lestrange."

"Not with Snivellus!" James yelled. "I refuse to do any tutoring with Slytherins and you can't make me!"

"No, I'm not assigning you to Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter, but only because I suspect you'd make the tutoring sessions very unpleasant for him. I have a sixth year Gryffindor, Finn Connelly, who is a very competent brewer and is willing to tutor for a small fee. I'm sure yours, Mr. Black's, and Miss MacDonald's parents won't have any objections to paying the fee to keep you from flunking potions."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily bit her bottom lip nervously as she walked with Sev, Alice, Frank, Remus, and Peter to Charms. Severus noticed her nervousness, but didn't say anything until they reached the classroom and the others had gone inside.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous, Sev," Lily admitted. Not that she could ever hide her feeling from him even when they were five. He always knew when she was upset. "My potion was good and Potter's was bad and every time I do better than him in something, he gets really nasty."

"Don't worry, Lily. I'm certain the professors are keeping an eye on them and they won't allow them to torment you."

Lily nodded and they went into the classroom and sat down. Professor Flitwick came in and the bell rang a few minutes later. A few seconds after that, James, Mary, and Sirius rushed into the room. James was exclaiming loudly. "I think that old fart is prejudiced against Gryffindors and I'm owling my dad as soon as I can and I think you should do the same!"

Mary nodded in agreement. "Brilliant idea, James."

"I would, but you know where my parents stand on all things Slytherin." Sirius said, plopping down at his desk.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and said loudly, "Please sit down, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Miss MacDonald. Do you have a note to excuse your lateness?"

James walked up and gave Slughorn's note to Flitwick. He glared at Lily as he walked past her.

"Today's lesson is the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell which is used to levitate objects. Now remember to swish and flick your wand. Now, if you'll repeat after me. '_Wingardium Leviosa_.' Now remember to stress the middle syllable of _Levi-o-sa._"

"_Wingardium Levi-o-sa_," the class said in unison.

"Very good," Flitwick said. He got down off his desk and stood in front of the class. "All right! You each have a feather so let me see what you can do."

Lily closed her eyes, visualizing the feather floating in the air in front of her, opened her eyes and swished and flicked her wand over the feather while saying, "_Wingardium Levi**o**sa_." She gave a cry of delight when the feather began to rise and floated in front of her. Suddenly it burst into flames, the cinders falling to her desk.

"Guess _you_ get a zero for this class, Evans!" James sneered.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick roared. "I saw that. Detention! My office tonight at eight o'clock." He turned to Lily. "Ten points to Gryffindor for being the first to do this, Miss Evans."

Severus who was sitting across from James and Sirius, heard Potter mutter, "That's what he thinks." Obviously, Potter was planning to run to Dumbledore and get Flitwick's detention waived. He sighed as he looked at his feather. He had managed make it float a couple of inches off his desk, but then it had fallen back down and he hadn't been able to make move again.

"Do you need some help, Sev?" Lily asked.

"I can't get this feather to rise more than a couple of inches off my desk. I only did it once and I can't even do _that _much again," Severus complained.

"I think maybe you're trying too hard."

"I think I'm not trying _hard_ enough," Severus grumbled.

Lily bent slightly, putting her hand on his shoulder for balance. "Here, let me have your wand hand." Severus looked at her strangely, but allowed her to pick up his hand. "Okay, relax and close your eyes."

Severus closed his eyes, but he didn't feel too relaxed.

"Picture your feather floating in front of you. Picture it so clearly you can see every detail of it," Lily said in a soft voice near Severus' ear. "Now swish and flick your wand," she moved his hand in the correct motions. "Now say the incantation."

"_Wingardium Levi**o**sa_." Severus' feather floated upwards and in delight he made it twirl and dip. "I did it. Thanks for your help, Lily."

"You're welcome, Sev. We can practice some more on Friday."

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had them change a button into a pot, using the incantation, _Bulla Mutatio Ollae_. Severus again struggled with the transfiguration. He thought he'd gotten it for a moment when his button morphed into a pot briefly, but then quickly snapped back into a button. "Bloody hell!" Severus muttered under his breath. He had the beginnings of a headache and their next class was Hardbroom's. He looked around him. Potter and Black seemed to have no trouble transfiguring their buttons into pots

Lily was having a more difficult time, too, but after several attempts, she got her button transfigured in to a pot.

"Read the next lesson and write a three foot essay on it," Minerva said as the bell rang.

"You'll get it, Sev. Dorian and I will help you get that Exceeds in Charms and Transfiguration by the end of the term," Lily promised.

"You'll have your work cut out for you," Severus said with a smile.

Hardbroom was seated behind her desk as they walked into the room. Severus was careful to go straight to his seat, get out his book, and sit with his hands folded on his desk.

"Hey, Snivellus?" James called as he strutted into the room with his chest thrust out. "It's another Poor today for you and Evans."

"Shut up, Pothead!" Severus snapped.

"Ten points from Slytherin for name calling, Snape!" Hardbroom said.

Severus saw Lily was about to protest and shook his head at her. It wasn't worth both of them getting points taken away.

"Today we're going to have a review of the defense spells you've been taught so far. It seems the majority of Slytherins and Miss Evans received 'P's' on their semester exams. Everybody up!" She moved the desks with a wave of her wand leaving the center of the room clear. "You'll partner up with one attacking and the other defending. Mr. Black and Snape, you're up first. Mr. Black, you will attack; Snape, you'll defend."

Severus and Sirius walked to the center of the room. The rest of the students stood back along the edges. Severus had no worries. A shield spell was one of the first things Black Lief had taught him.

"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled sending a jet of red light at Severus.

"_Contego Tantus_!"Severus said and Black's _Stupefy_ bounced harmlessly off his shield.

Hardbroom circled around them. "Come on, Mr. Black! You're facing a slimy Slytherin snake that will cheat faster than you can say _Expelliarmus_ and this is the best you can do? What are you going to do next? Cast a Cheering Charm at him?" Hardbroom sneered.

"_Confundo_!" Sirius yelled again whipping his wand at Severus, but again it bounced off his shield harmlessly.

"You're facing this future Death Eater who's looking for any opportunity to kill you and you've given it to him twice already. You're pathetic!" Hardbroom raged.

"_Repello Maxima_!" Sirius roared before Severus had a chance to put up his shield. The blast caused him to fly into the wall with such force that the wall cracked. He was briefly aware of the pain that filled his body before he passed out.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

"In addition to the letters from the parents and the student scores from the last two years, I've also discovered that Haldana Hardbroom was rejected by the Black Cloak Academy. This information was given to me by Kieran Magnusson who not only is the Head of the Academy, but an Instructor as well. He said Miss Hardbroom was rejected because she showed very strong prejudices towards certain people; people she felt were unworthy to be protected and she appeared to enjoy setting them up to fail."

Marius had called a secret emergency meeting of the Board to present the evidence he'd been able to collect on Professor Hardbroom. It was being held at Mirrorvale to circumvent any interference from Dumbledore. Tea, scones, muffins, and cookies sat plentifully on a table in the living room where the meeting was being held.

"By certain people, Marius, I'm assuming you mean anybody who isn't a Pureblood?" Richard Leicester, one of the governors asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. What I've heard from my grandson and some of his friends is that she does not like half-bloods, Muggleborns, or Muggles. Nor does she like Slytherins."

"Well, she's a Gryffindor. They haven't gotten along for centuries," Another governor grumbled. "I don't know why Albus always wants to make our job harder than it should be."

"I think we have more than enough information about this woman to put her and Albus on notice that if she doesn't change her teaching methods, she will be dismissed and he'll be facing an inquiry," Abraxas Malfoy snapped. "I call for a vote! Those in favor say Aye. Those against say Nay."

All, but two of the governors said Aye. The two who responded with Nay were former Gryffindors.

"Vote taken and recorded. The Aye's have it," Malfoy said.

"We will call a special meeting with Albus and inform him of our decision," Marius said.

"When do we want this meeting to take place?" One of the governors asked Marius.

"As soon as possible. We need to get this resolved quickly and fairly," Marius answered. "Does anybody have any objections to hold the meeting in two nights?"

There were no objections. Marius nodded. "Good. Richard, please inform our secretary to send owls to the Headmaster and Professor Hardbroom about the meeting and please have her stress that the meeting is mandatory for both of them."

Leicester nodded, but pointed out, "You know that he's going to say he's unable to fire her because he won't be able to find another defense teacher."

"If worse come to worse I'll allow our bodyguards, Black Leif and Conor Magnusson, to teach the class until the term ends or perhaps Kieran has an instructor he can borrow temporarily from the Black Cloak Academy."

"It sounds like we have things solved so Dumbledore can't complain," Malfoy said, gleefully rubbing his hands together. His ultimate goal was to get rid of Dumbledore, but if he could throw some mud on him along the way, all the better!

The meeting was suddenly interrupted by frantic knocking at the double walnut French doors. Marius hurried to the door and opened it to find Vesper, pale and frantic. "What is it, my dear? What's wrong?"

"It's Sev, Marius. I just received a fire-call from Horace that he was seriously injured in class and he's in the Infirmary."

"What class?" Marius asked with a sinking feeling.

"Hardbroom's class."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Marius and Vesper stepped out of the Floo in Dumbledore's office, looking around for Albus, but he appeared to be out of his office.

"Marius and Vesper, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you arrived," Minerva apologized as she hurried through the door that connected her office to Dumbledore's.

"It's all right, Minerva," Marius assured her. "We just now arrived."

"Can we please see our grandson, Minerva? We've been so worried ever since Horace fire-called us and told us Sev was injured in class."

"Of course," Minerva replied. "I was told by the Headmaster to bring you to the Hospital Wing as soon as you arrived." She led them out of Dumbledore's office.

"What happened, Minerva?" Marius said. "Was it Professor Hardbroom's class?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Marius, it was. I interviewed his classmates and they all told me the same thing. Apparently Professor Hardbroom decided to do a review of all the defense spells they've learned. She put the children in partners with one child attacking and the other one defending. She partnered Severus with Sirius Black when she knows the two cannot stand one another. Mr. Black cast two spells at Severus, _Stupefy_ and _Confundo_ which bounced off the shield Severus erected. The children said Professor Hardbroom was egging Mr. Black on the entire time telling him he was weak and pathetic. He apparently got very angry at her insults and cast the _Repello Maxima _spell. Severus didn't have a chance to put up a shield and the spell sent him flying into a wall hard enough to crack the wall." She glanced at Marius and his face looked like a thundercloud. Vesper looked as if she would enjoy ripping Professor Hardbroom's hair out, one strand at a time.

"Where on earth did he learn a spell such as that?" Vesper demanded angrily.

"He says his cousin, Bellatrix, taught it to him."

Marius shook his head. "And she is definitely one of the less stable members of the Black family."

"Sirius Black has always been an angry mean child and when he and James Potter became fast friends, he became an even worse hellion!" Vesper declared. "I'll never forget the time they wrecked Alice Starkey's eighth birthday party. They thought it would be hysterical to put exploding candles on her cake and of course when Amelia Starkey lit them, the entire cake exploded! She ended up covered in cake as well as most of the guests."

They arrived at the doors to the Hospital Wing and stopped in surprise. Lily, Dorian, Alice, Frank, Remus, Peter, and Dorian's friend, Octavius were seated outside the Hospital Wing.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Prince," Lily said. "We're waiting for news of Sev."

"You children should be at lunch," Minerva said, but she didn't really have the heart to scold them as she could see they were very worried about their friend.

"None of us were very hungry, Professor," Alice replied.

"We just want to know if Sev's okay," Dorian added.

"We'll go inside and find out about Sev and then we'll let you know how he's doing," Vesper promised.

Madam Pomfrey was talking to Professor Dumbledore when Minerva, Marius, and Vesper walked in. Dumbledore held up his hands and said, "Now don't worry, Severus is fine. Just a little accident in class."

Vesper saw Madam Pomfrey frown at Albus' description of a 'little accident.' She pushed past Dumbledore and went over to Poppy. "How is Severus, Madam Pomfrey?"

"I've mended his injuries and I should be able to dismiss him later tomorrow. He fractured his shoulder and collarbone plus he broke three ribs and cracked two others when he hit that wall. He had a concussion also. Even though I healed his concussion I want him to stay in the hospital until I'm sure he's not suffering any after effects." She led Vesper over to Severus' bed as she talked. "I've given him a Sleeping Draft containing a pain reliever so he won't wake up until later this afternoon."

"Thank you, Poppy." She sat down on the bed next to Severus and brushed his hair out of his face. He resembled Eileen with his raven black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin, but she could also see Toby in him; he had definitely inherited his nose and smile from his father. Marius came over to check on his grandson. He Summoned a chair, transfigured it into a comfortable armchair and sat down. Vesper left briefly to tell Sev's friends that he was going to be okay and he would be awake when they got out of classes so they could see him then.

Severus didn't wake until late afternoon and found his grandfather and grandmother sitting by his bed. Vesper, as usual, was reading what appeared to be a new potions book and his grandfather was reading through a stack of papers, stopping occasionally to initial them. "Grandpa, Grandma …" Severus said.

"Sev," Vesper sat down beside him and gave him a hug. "We were so worried! How are you feeling, darling?"

"I'm a little bit achy, but otherwise fine."

"Do you need a pain potion?"

Severus shook his head and then said, "But I am hungry, Gran."

Marius chuckled. "We can fix that easily enough. Tippy?" He called.

A tiny elf popped in. Like all the house elves at Hogwarts, she wore a tea towel with the Hogwarts crest on it. She was Madam Pomfrey's personal elf and helped her in the hospital. "What may Tippy be getting for Master and Mistress?"

"Can you please bring my grandson a light meal? Perhaps a bowl of soup and some fruit?"

Tippy nodded energetically. "Tippy will be right back." She was back in a few minutes carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a bowl containing sliced apples and bananas.

"Thank you, Tippy," Vesper said, taking the tray from her.

"Tippy is always happy to serve, Mistress," She said with a bow and then popped out again.

Marius punched up Severus' pillows and put them behind him so he could sit up and Vesper set the tray down in front of him. Severus picked up the spoon and dipped it into the chicken noodle soup, blowing on it before taking a sip.

Vesper watched Severus consume the soup and the fruit. He was getting so tall, but his weight had yet to catch up with his height.

They suddenly heard a sudden commotion out in the hall and heard Lily's voice hiss, "This is a hospital. You've got to be quiet or Madam Pomfrey will get mad and kick us out."

"Your friends were here at lunch time waiting to see you, but you weren't awake so they said they would come back as soon as classes were over," Marius smiled.

The doors opened and Lily, Dorian, Alice, and Frank came in with Remus, Peter, and Tav trailing behind. When Lily saw that Severus was awake, she ran over, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Sev! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Severus returned her hug. Lily had always been an affectionate girl even when they were five and was never afraid to bestow a hug whenever she felt it was needed. "I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey is going to let me out tomorrow, I think."

"I've got your homework for you," Lily said as she reached into her book bag. She brought out a roll of parchment and gave it to him. He saw she'd written the assignments for all of the classes he missed.

"Thanks, Lily, I won't miss anything now." Severus replied, putting the roll of parchment on his bedside table. He looked at the rest of their friends. "Gran, Grandpa, I think I know you know the Starkeys and the Longbottoms, but I don't think you've met their children. This is Frank Longbottom and Alice Starkey. Standing behind them is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Octavius De Luca or 'Tav' for short."

"I'm pleased to meet you all," Marius said. "I must say, Frank, you're a mirror image of your father, Harvey."

Frank nodded. "I don't even have to introduce myself. People take one look at me and say, you must be Harvey's son."

Vesper had been pleased to note that most of Sev's friends were from Gryffindor. She had been a Ravenclaw herself and remembered the competition between Slytherin and Gryffindor in her days at Hogwarts, but back then it had been a clean competitive spirit rather than the hatred it was now.

Suddenly the hospital doors flew open and Dumbledore strode in. He looked extremely angry, a piece of crumpled parchment in his hand. He came over to Marius and held out the crumpled parchment to him. "Exactly what is the meaning of this, Marius?"

**Finally, Hardbroom's downfall has begun. How will Dumbledore react? Find out next chapter!**


	12. The Defense Professor's Downfall

**12**

**The Defense Professor's Downfall**

**by Snapegirlkmf**

Marius looked up from greeting his grandson's friends, affecting a look of surprise, though he really wanted to smirk in delight. Albus' indignant outrage reminded him of a spoiled little child who was not used to being corrected. The Headmaster had had his way for far too long when it came to hiring and sacking Defense teachers. Occasionally, his choices were successful, but more often not, they were substandard educators that taught the children haphazardly and incompletely. Hardbroom was the worst of the lot, however, and it was time Dumbledore got his head out of the sand and saw the witch for what she truly was.

"The meaning of what, Albus?" he inquired calmly.

"This letter from the Board of Governors," snapped the other, for once not bothering with his usual genial façade.

"Ah. That. Might I suggest we retire to your office where we can discuss this in private?" suggested Marius, giving the students a pointed glance.

All of them were staring at Dumbledore with something resembling shock.

Albus quickly nodded and swept back through the Floo, Marius followed a moment later.

Once safe in his office, Albus turned to Marius and glared at him. "Now, old friend, care to tell me why the Board has issued both me and Haldana a citation?"

Marius' mouth firmed. "Albus, I would think that would be obvious. Haldana Hardbroom is a menace, if you read the attached document citing the many examples of her prejudiced attitude towards Slytherins, Muggleborns, and half-bloods, not to mention this latest incident involving Severus and young Sirius in her class, you should see that the Board members, myself included, are very concerned over what our children are being exposed to in her classroom. Haldana isn't teaching Defense so much as she is teaching the children her supremacist doctrine. Didn't you take note that _all_ the Slytherin students suddenly dropped a grade in Defense since Hardbroom began grading? Now, four or five, that would be acceptable, but _every_ Slytherin, even those who had received Outstandings last term?"

"Perhaps she grades harder than Professor Targus did."

"No, Albus. I have parents who have transcripts of their children's previous Defense tests and scores, including this year's homework grades, and all of us examined them closely. The Slytherin students' homework was no worse and in some cases better than those students in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, yet they were given poor marks. There is no excuse for that. Furthermore, her cruel treatment and mockery of Lily Evans and my grandson is intolerable. Did Horace and Minerva never tell you how she gave the two detention and made them scrub the floor of the Defense classroom with toothbrushes till _eleven o'clock_ at night? And during that time she used Stinging Hexes upon them for talking and taunted Severus about his mother being a prostitute for marrying his Muggle father and also Lily for being a useless stupid Muggleborn? And that was _one_ incident! She also continued to harass them in class, taking points needlessly and allowing troublemakers like James Potter and Sirius Black to mock them without fear of reprisal?"

Dumbledore looked pained. "Marius, I'll admit Haldana is sometimes . . . overzealous in her methods, but the children have learned some very useful charms this year . . ."

"Albus, haven't you heard a bloody word I've said? Her "useful methods" nearly caused Severus to have permanent brain damage when she encouraged Sirius to attack him with unnecessary violence and to use curses that no first year ought to during a Defense lesson! That is a criminal offense, to put a student in danger that way and if you will not keep her leashed, then by Merlin's Grace, we shall!" Marius thundered. "Why do you defend her, Albus? Is she a long lost grand-niece or something? Did you know that she was rejected as a candidate at the Black Cloak Academy for excessive prejudice and intolerance? She is unfit to teach any child anything at all. What will it take for you to see that? A child dead?"

"Marius, please calm down. I shall speak with her, make her understand that she must grade all students fairly and not show favoritism and she must leave Severus and Lily alone. I do not think she meant anyone to be harmed."

Marius snorted. "You don't? I disagree. I've encountered her sort before, and let me tell you, they have no pity or empathy for anyone they regard as different or useless. I want you to make it perfectly clear that she is on probation and must pay a fine of 70 Galleons. Furthermore, if she oversteps her bounds again, _you _shall be facing an inquiry and a vote of confidence by the Board as well, since you are responsible for the safety of the students under your care and have been warned about her. We will then take steps to remove her from this institution and make sure no one else hires her to teach so much as how to pin a cloak correctly. If she is lucky, Vesper won't challenge her to Reparation Duel to defend Severus' honor."

"Blackmail, Marius?"

"No, Albus. Justice. For every student, but especially those she has persecuted. I may be a barrister, but I'm not without ethics, as you know perfectly well." Marius said sternly. "Do heed what we say, old friend. I would hate to put a lawsuit out for damages done to my grandson, or a warrant for your arrest, but I will do it if I have to."

Albus sighed. "I am sorry you feel that way. I shall speak with Haldana as soon as possible."

"Good. Know that she has also received a letter from the Board with the citation against her. Make sure she takes it seriously. Should it become necessary to hire her replacement, I will volunteer my bodyguards for the rest of the term. Black Leif can teach the fifth, sixth, and seventh years and Black Conor can teach the younger years." He rose to his feet. "If you'll excuse me, I need to bid Severus goodbye, I have a case pending that I need to brief myself on. Good day, Albus."

With that, Marius left the office, this time using the staircase, as he felt the need to walk off some of his temper. He hoped the Headmaster would heed this warning, and not try and play Exploding Snap with the Board of Governors, because none of them would tolerate the old meddler's machinations this time. Not when their children were threatened.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

Hardbroom was in her office, grading the latest batch of tests, and taking great pleasure in crossing out incorrect answers and commenting on them with her usual spiteful flare with her red quill. Really, some of these children were such dunces, it was a miracle they even finished wizarding primary school. Then again, some of them hadn't even attended a decent wizarding primary school, like the little know-it-all Evans and her best friend Snape, who had had private tutors, the privileged little snot. She hadn't reached their papers yet, but she was sure to have a field day when she did.

There came a soft hoot and the Defense teacher looked up, a sour expression on her face, to see a brown owl delivering her a letter. "Yes, what is it?" she demanded irritably, feeding the bird a stale cracker. She removed the letter from the leg cylinder and the bird flew off.

Upon opening it, she discovered it was from the Board of Governors.

She went pale as she read the citation against her. Then she snarled a curse so vile that her curtains caught fire and she had to use a swift Extinguishing Charm to keep her office from going up in flames. She could not believe she was on probation and fined as well! She began to pace her classroom, randomly shooting Stinging Hexes at various objects, her temper sizzling.

Finally she calmed enough to sit down and it was then a letter came by inter-office memo from the Headmaster, requesting her presence in his office.

She set down her quill and locked up her office, striding down the hall, her heels tapping out a death march.

_Headmaster's Office:_

"Haldana, I presume you have received the letter from the Board of Governors regarding your teaching methods and discipline policy?" Dumbledore began, his twinkling blue eyes grave.

She eyed him coldly, clearly outraged. "Headmaster, I cannot believe that the Board would be so unfair as to put me on probation for doing my job. And fine me 70 Galleons as well! Did you or did you not tell me to teach the children Defense as best I knew how?"

"I did, however, you must admit, Haldana, that you do tend to be a little . . . shall we say . . . overzealous in your lessons at times."

Hardbroom stiffened. "This is about those brats Evans and Snape, isn't it? Did they go whining to their mummy and daddy about how I gave them detention like they did to Slughorn and McGonagall? Is it _my_ fault that those two are insolent disrespectful little brats in need of a good spanking? I am well within my rights to give them detention, Headmaster!"

"True, but you did go too far with that first one. You know the school policy forbids the use of magic on students as a form of punishment and the maximum you can keep a student in detention is two to three hours and never past nine for first years." Dumbledore lectured.

"Ridiculous!" muttered the witch.

"Haldana, you must follow policy this time and quit picking on Mr. Snape and Miss Evans. Marius Prince is a well-respected member of the Ministry and on the Board of Governors as well. He wields considerable influence and has told me in no uncertain terms that if Severus is injured again during your class, he shall take steps to remove you from your post, and I shall be forced to dismiss you or else be brought up on charges myself. Also, Horace claims you have graded Slytherins unfairly and insists you adopt a more egalitarian approach when grading his House."

"What? I grade as the students deserve! Slytherins are arrogant and sneaky, they cheat and mutter behind their hands during exams and all of them are probably going to join You-Know-Who as soon as they finish school anyway, so why should I give them any advantage that they can use against us?" Haldana growled.

"Nevertheless, do try and remember that you cannot blame a whole House for the downfall of one member. You might consider giving at least some of them Outstandings or at least Exceeds Expectations. It is only fair, as I am sure some Slytherins merit those marks."

Hardbroom sniffed. "Very well, Headmaster. I shall take it under advisement."

Dumbledore smiled, failing to note the nasty gleam in the other's cold blue eyes. "Very good, Haldana. Don't worry. Just pay the fine and obey the school policy and you shall last out the year. Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, sir."

"Well, good day, Haldana. I shall see you at dinner."

Hardbroom nodded stiffly and then turned and departed through the Floo back to her office, where she proceeded to smash several things before mending them again and returning to her grading. She mentally cursed all those miserable pathetic Muggleborn lovers like Marius Prince to the depths of perdition.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~*Break**

Severus was released from the Hospital Wing the next afternoon, just in time to eat lunch with Dorian, Tav, and the rest of his House. Most of the Slytherins seemed glad that he was back among them, except for Nott, Avery, Rosier, and Mulciber, who thought he was a wimp for letting a Gryffindor out-duel him. As he entered the hall, Lily, Frank, Alice, Peter, and Remus smiled and waved at him. He cautiously waved back. Then he turned to sit in his usual spot next to Dorian.

"All better, Snape?" asked his prefect, Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes. Only Madam Pomfrey said to come back and get a Headache Remedy if my head starts hurting while I'm studying," Severus told him.

"That makes sense, since you hit the wall pretty hard," Lucius nodded. Then he scowled. "Next time you duel Black in class, Snape, you kick the little shit's arse. He thinks who the hell he is."

"I know," Severus grimaced. He wouldn't mind doing just that, but feared that Hardbroom would take over fifty points if he dared best one of her precious lions.

"Hardbroom never said a word to him about what he did, either," Tav groused, scowling across the room at the Gryffindor table. "He should have gotten a week's worth of detention from her for almost killing Severus."

"That'll be the day," Dorian snorted. "Hardass kisses all the Gryffindor's arses." Then he looked at his best friend and said teasingly, "Hey, Sev, did you know you left a permanent imprint on the wall of the Defense classroom when you hit it? I say we should put up a plaque there—_Severus Snape—has a head harder than solid rock_. What do you think, Tav?"

"Sounds good to me. About time a Slytherin was famous besides You-Know-Who," the other boy murmured.

Severus flushed. "Shut up, Dorian!" An instant later, he felt a warm weight in his lap as Greymalkin jumped into it, purring ecstatically. "Hi, Grey! Did you miss me?" He rubbed the big gray and white tom behind his ears, and Grey stood up and hugged him, putting both paws about Severus' neck and snuggling.

The cat had been forbidden to stay with Severus in the infirmary, and Madam Pomfrey had spelled the entrance so Grey couldn't set a paw across the threshold. The cat had been quite upset, but there was nothing he could do about it except wait. Now that Severus was free from the Hospital Wing, Greymalkin refused to let him out of his sight.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" drawled Sirius, peering over at the Slytherin table. "Snivvy's kitty missed him. Probably the only one in the whole castle that did!"

Beside him, James and Mary started sniggering.

"Shove it, Black!" Severus snarled.

Greymalkin got down and turned and hissed at Sirius, his green eyes narrowed angrily.

"Oooh, is the little kitty mad?" mocked Sirius.

Grey's tail lashed and he gave a loud growl.

"Piss off, you little turd," Lucius suddenly spoke up. "Before I tell the cat to wreck your pretty face, Blackie."

The look he sent Sirius made the other suddenly quit snickering and turn away. Malfoy had a nasty reputation and no first year would dare cross him, not even one as brash as Sirius.

Severus helped himself to a tuna and cucumber sandwich, giving Greymalkin a quarter of it. The cat jumped on the table and ate from a small dish hungrily. His master calmly ate the sandwich and some chips and drank some lemonade.

"That cat spent the entire time you were stuck in the Hospital Wing moping on your bed," Sebastian Zabini commented. "Wouldn't eat or anything."

"Yeah, he gets like that sometimes," Severus said, stroking Grey's sleek fur.

Greymalkin purred as he devoured the tuna, licking his lips after he was finished. Then he jumped down and curled up in Severus' lap, happy to be near his wizard again. Severus scratched him under the chin, and thought about his afternoon class of Herbology and History of Magic. Thank goodness Lily had given him the homework for each class so he didn't have to worry about playing catch up.

He nudged Dorian and whispered, "Are we meeting tonight to practice Transfiguration and Charms?"

"Sure. You still worried about bringing your marks up?"

"A little. I want to get at least an E by the end of term," Severus said determinedly.

"You will, Sev. Don't sweat it. Now finish your lunch."

"Whatever you say, Mum."

"Snape, don't be a wiseass," his friend mock-threatened, grinning.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

During History of Magic, Severus passed along a note to Lily about meeting in the Room of Requirement for tutoring that evening. Lily was only too happy to oblige. She understood Severus' desire to bring up his grades, as she felt the same about Defense. That evening, the room looked like the Charms classroom, and had desks and an array of small objects that could be charmed or used for Transfiguration practice.

Before they began, Dorian shared some interesting news. "Have either of you noticed something . . .strange with Hardbroom?"

"Like what?" Lily asked, puzzled.

"Like all of a sudden she's become . . . almost normal. I had Defense this morning, and she actually awarded Tav five points for answering a question correctly. Then when we paired up, she actually allowed us to choose our own partners. _And_ she took points away from Gryffindor because Marie Louise and Kayly Anthony were talking. I nearly passed out. She hasn't ever taken points from Gryffindor, not since the beginning of the year. Weird."

"You sure it was her and not some substitute Polyjuiced to look like her?" Severus asked.

Dorian chuckled. "Tav asked the same thing. Like I said, it was strange."

"Well, Dumbledore did get a mysterious letter yesterday that he seemed really steamed over," Lily recalled. "Maybe it was from parents complaining about her. So maybe he finally told her to shape up or else he'd sack her."

"Could be. I just hope it lasts." Dorian said.

Severus nodded. "We have Defense on Thursday. I wonder if she'll still pair me with Black?"

"I hope not. He's a little bugger," Dorian scowled. "I can't believe he got off without any point loss or detention for doing what he did. Hardbroom's such a bitch! She wanted something like that to happen, I'd bet my bank vault."

"But wait, Sirius did get detention. Not from her, but from McGonagall, a whole week's worth," Lily told them. "He's still complaining over it, but McGonagall told him, in front of our entire House, that he was lucky to not have been expelled for using a curse like that on a fellow student, and she was ashamed that a Gryffindor could behave so unchivalrously. She was really steamed. She even took points—thirty of them."

"Good for her! It's about time somebody took him in hand." Severus said, satisfaction in his tone. "Have they tried anything lately?"

"No . . . that charm your grandpa showed me to keep people from touching my things works great," Lily said happily. "Let's practice some Charms, Sev."

They practiced Cheering Charms and a Notice-Me-Not Charm, which was what they had studied while Severus was in the hospital, and then went back over Levitation and Summoning Charms as well. Severus was happy that he could finally cast the Levitation Charm without Lily guiding his wand.

"See, you did it! By the time we have a test, Sev, you'll pass with flying colors."

"You're a good teacher, Lily," he said, giving her a smile.

Dorian went over the key principles of Transfiguration, then had Severus practice changing a mirror into a music box and a miniature teapot into a hedgehog. That took a while for Severus to get the hang of, but at last he mastered it. Wiping sweat from his brow, he said, "I think maybe we should take a break. I'm starting to get a headache."

Mindful of his condition, they called for a house elf to bring them butterbeer, popcorn, and pumpkin pasties and they sprawled on the sofa that suddenly appeared in the room, relaxing until it was time for the first-years to return to their dormitories.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

In Defense the next day, Severus hurried into class and took his seat quietly as usual. Soon all the other students had entered and been seated. Potter and Black barged in just before the bell, talking loudly about the next Quidditch match and how Gryffindor was sure to pulverize Ravenclaw. They didn't shut up until Hardbroom entered and swept the room with her icy gaze. Severus felt her eyes on him, and kept his eyes firmly fixed upon his notebook. He waited for the familiar sneer and some comment about his half-blood ancestry, but Hardbroom said nothing and turned to look at the opposite end of the room, glaring oddly enough at Pettigrew, who cringed and shivered.

Severus raised his head, enough to look about the room and see that the wall where he had crashed into last time he'd been in this class was still cracked. He felt a phantom throb in the back of his head as he recalled how much it had hurt and rubbed his neck. He caught Lily's eye for a moment and raised an eyebrow. What was up with Hardbroom?

Lily shrugged and made an I-Don't-Know gesture before turning around.

Hardbroom began to lecture about certain types of dark creatures that could be dispelled with certain curses and wards, she told them today they would be practicing Shield Charms and minor ward spells. To Severus' shock, she paired them up with students from their own House, and totally ignored him and Lily.

Instead she marched about and made sarcastic comments to Peter. "Pettigrew, how is it that you were Sorted into Gryffindor when you act like a mouse? This is Defense class, not a dance class, now focus!"

Peter flushed and muttered, "Yes, Professor Hardbroom."

Remus, his partner, shot a glare at her as she turned away to critique James and Sirius and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Ignore her, Pete. You're doing good."

"Nicely done, Potter and Black." Hardbroom praised. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

She moved on to Lily and Alice next. She studied them for several moments, her face pinched and mouth pursed, and finally she said grudgingly, "Adequate, Evans and Starkey. Carry on."

Lily almost dropped her wand, she was so startled that Hardbroom hadn't criticized her or Alice.

Behind her, Sirius and James burst into loud applause. "Oi, will you look at that? It's the first time since September that Silly Lily hasn't lost points."

"It's amazing, isn't it, James?" Sirius snickered. "But I guess it's true, eventually Muggleborns can be taught."

"Uh huh, it just takes them almost half-a-year to learn something." James guffawed. "We ought to have a party and celebrate." He gave his best mate a high five.

Until Hardbroom shot him a glare and snapped, "Less chatter, more wand work, Potter!"

James sobered and went back to casting.

Severus rubbed his eyes and wondered if he were dreaming. If he was, it was one of the best dreams he'd ever had.

Hardbroom assigned her usual two feet of parchment on what they had studied and the next chapter in their text before dismissing them. Severus passed her desk and she looked up and gave him a glare worthy of a harpy about to stoop down and tear him to pieces, but she said nothing. Shivering, he hurried out of the room, grateful that for once she hadn't taken points from him.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

Thursday morning was double potions for the third years. Slughorn smiled at Severus as he arrived and said, "Welcome back, Mr. Snape. Glad to see you're on the mend."

"Thank you, sir." He went to his desk and sat down, ready for today's lesson.

"Today we shall be brewing a Beast Tongue Draft, which will allow you to speak the tongues of all mammals," Slughorn began, and the directions wrote themselves upon the board.

Severus quickly copied them down into his notebook while his professor lectured about the properties of the draft. Soon he was at his cauldron, preparing the ingredients, and thinking how good it felt to be behind a cauldron again.

He finished his solution before the time allotted and turned it in. Slughorn put his hand on his arm and said, "Just a minute, Mr. Snape. I wish to inform you about a change we need to make in your tutoring schedule."

"What about it, sir?"

"Well, as you know, Mr. Connelly was going to be tutoring Potter, Black, and MacDonald in potions, but he has too many students to take on three more. You have only five students, and you can tutor up to eight, so I have decided to put them with you, separately of course, and monitor them for half an hour, make sure they aren't giving you problems. Will this be satisfactory?"

Severus looked uneasy. "Uh . . . I guess so . . ."

Horace patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr. Snape. The first sign of disrespect I shall give them detention, and warn them that if they do not learn what you teach, they shall fail for the year. Think you can handle it?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, professor." The last thing he wanted was to have more class with those three, but he could hardly refuse his Head.

"Good lad! You're dismissed, you can go to lunch early," Horace waved him out of the classroom.

Severus hurried away, he couldn't wait to tell Dorian and Lily how he now was going to be tutoring Potter, Black, and MacDonald. He wondered if Slughorn had told them yet and figured probably not, otherwise the whole school would hear them bitching and moaning.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dorian exclaimed when Severus told him of the new turn of events over lunch. "I can't believe you're stuck with the three biggest arseholes in Gryffindor to tutor."

"That sucks big time," Tav remarked, grimacing. "MacDonald's a snooty bitch that wouldn't throw water on a Slytherin if their robe was on fire, and Potter and Black are a pair of arrogant buggers who need to be taken out back and taught some manners with a stick. Poor you!"

"But at least Slughorn's going to keep an eye on them most of the time, so they can't prank you," Lily consoled him. She was leaning on the table eyeing Severus worriedly. "I almost wish Sluggie would let them fail, but I guess that's not real sporting of him, and he'd have to listen to their parents scream at him if he did. I've heard MacDonald's mother had a screech like a banshee. Don't take any lip from them, Sev."

"I won't. I might not like it, but I'll deal with it." Severus sighed.

Just then a shadow fell over them. "Evans, go back and sit where you belong," ordered Lucius.

Lily looked up at the tall blond prefect, with his haughty sneer in place, and said, "I was talking to my friends, Malfoy. It's a free country."

"So it is. And therefore I'm free to tell you to quit invading our space and go back over to your own table, girl."

"Or what, you'll hex me?" she challenged.

"Maybe," he snapped, glaring at her.

"Leave Lily alone, Lucius!" Severus cried. "There's no call to be rude to her."

"Snape, you're getting too big for your britches. Don't make me teach you a lesson," warned the older Slytherin. Then he turned and walked down to the far end of the table where the older Slytherins sat.

Severus glared angrily after him. "Nosy arrogant git!"

"Sev, be careful," Tav warned softly. "Malfoy's dangerous. Don't cross him, it's not worth the beating you'll get."

"I'll see you after class, Sev," Lily said, not wanting to get her friend in trouble. She turned and went back to sit next to Alice and Remus, her head held high.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, with Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw on Saturday's Quidditch match. Of course, that meant that Potter and Black strutted about in the common room bragging to anyone within hearing about how they had predicted all along that Gryffindor would win and how they had the best team and had won several Sickles and Galleons off those foolish enough to bet against them.

Remus, who was trying to finish up his Herbology homework, finally got disgusted and snapped, "Merlin's pants, would you two please shut the hell up? I can't even hear myself think! Go somewhere else if you want to rehash the whole bloody game, will you?"

Sirius looked over at the other boy. "What bug's crawled up your chimney and died, Lupin?"

"For your information, Sirius, I would like to get better than an A in Herbology this term, but I can't unless I can concentrate on my homework." Remus said testily.

James rolled his eyes. "God, but you're getting as stuck on grades as that know-it-all Evans and her pal Starkey, Lupin. Put the pen down and come fly with us, why don't you? Before you start to gather moss."

"No thanks. I have to get this done." Remus told him and went back to studying.

"What a bunch of boring old farts," James muttered, shaking his head. "Sirius, let's get out of here and do something fun and forbidden."

"Right on, mate." Sirius agreed.

Once the two were gone, the rest of the students trying to study in the common room breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Good riddance!" Alice said, wishing she had taken up Lily's offer to go and study with Severus and Dorian.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

It was two days before Severus' birthday, and he was hoping he could get through Defense without losing any points. He was convinced that last week had been a fluke or that maybe someone had spiked Hardbroom's tea with a Friendship Draft, so she acted nicer towards him and Lily. He was fully prepared to have her target him this class and went inside the room with the air of a wary abused animal.

He saw that Lily and Remus and Peter were already there. Lily beckoned him over. "What do you think is going to happen today?"

"I don't know. But I don't trust her. I'm going to be prepared for anything."

"Me too." Lily sighed.

"I was sort of hoping she might have changed," Remus said ruefully.

"Don't count on it, Lupin," Alice said.

Peter was shuffling through his papers and looking nervous. "I hope I got all the homework questions right. Otherwise she'll make me re-do it and give me extra besides."

The tap-tapping of heels was heard. "Quick, get in your seat!" hissed Lily.

Severus hurried back to his seat, neatly avoiding the foot Sirius stuck out. "Nice try, Black." He sneered once he was sitting down.

Hardbroom came in, looking grim and irritated. "Put away your books, we won't be needing them this period. Today we are going to practice dueling, so you can show me how well you learned last week's lesson on shielding and repelling charms."

Severus swallowed hard, recalling all too well what had happened last time they had a practical like this. He both did and didn't want to be paired with Sirius again. A part of him did because he wanted to do as Lucius said and kick Black's arse, but another part was fearful of getting badly hurt again. He quickly squelched the fearful part, and waited for the Defense professor to call out the pairs.

She began with, "Wilkes and Snape!" then moved on to "Lupin and Potter!" and "Black and Starkey!" then "Longbottom and Evans!"

As she called out each pair, the students moved to stand next to each other.

Finally, only Pettigrew was left, since Nancy Jenkins was in the infirmary, sick with a nasty flu.

Hardbroom frowned at the boy, who took one look at the tall witch and started to breathe in short bursts, like a panicked mouse in a trap. "Well, well. It seems we are a student short, which means I shall have to partner you, Mr. Pettigrew."

"Y-yes, ma'am." Peter squeaked. He looked as if he wished he were struck down with a deadly disease.

Hardbroom gestured and all the desks and chairs were shoved back against the wall. "All right. You know the drill by now. Spread out, no more than two feet between each pair, inscribe a dueling circle and then pick one person to attack and one to defend."

The students moved into position. Hardbroom grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him up to the front of the room, close to her desk. "Now then, Pettigrew, you shall defend and I shall attack. Are you ready?"

Peter gulped and went white. "I . . . guess so."

"What do you mean, you guess so? What sort of answer is that? Either you are or you aren't. Stand up straight, boy! And quit that infernal trembling! You're a Gryffindor and Gryffindors are supposed to be brave. Right?" she whirled upon the rest of the class.

"Yes, ma'am," came the response from over half of them.

"Good! Begin!" she ordered the other pairs.

Severus began to defend against Wilkes, deflecting his Jelly Legs Jinx easily and then attacking with a Tickling Hex.

Two pairs over, Lily deflected Frank's Leg Locker Jinx and then cast a Dancing Feet Jinx on him, making him dance a jig uncontrollably.

Remus caught James with a Sneezing Hex, making him sneeze uncontrollably for several minutes.

Black was twirling his wand lazily, taunting Alice. "Whatcha gonna do, Starkey? Glare me to death? Ooh, I'm so scared!"

"You will be, Black." Alice promised, then she cast a Tripping Hex on him, something he wasn't expecting.

He ended up face-first on the floor, his bottom sticking up in the air.

Lily looked over and started laughing and then Frank joined her and so did Severus and Wilkes.

"Starkey, you dumb—" Sirius swore and started to get to his feet.

Alice smirked and whispered, "_Accio_ ruler!" A ruler flew into her hand and she smacked Sirius on the bottom with it.

"Oww! What the hell are you doing?"

"Spanking you for being such a naughty brat," Alice replied.

The rest of the students watching roared with laughter.

"Go, Starkey! Teach him who's boss!" Lily cried.

Sirius jumped up and tried to hex Alice, but he was too embarrassed to concentrate properly and his spell fizzled.

Meanwhile, up at the front, Hardbroom was pressing Peter hard. She cast a Stinging Hex at him, and he tried to deflect it, but was so nervous that he pronounced the spell wrong and Hardbroom's hex caught him on the leg, making him jump and cry out.

"Pathetic!" she sneered. "You are a coward, Pettigrew! A whiny little baby, unfit to be counted a Gryffindor. You are weak, boy, to be undone by a mere Stinging Hex. Come at me, boy!"

Peter was trembling so hard he could barely hold his wand. His breathing was fast and shallow, he was so terrified of the witch that his anxiety was starting to trigger an asthma attack. He tried to cast a Jelly-Legs Jinx, but Hardbroom blocked it easily and sent it back upon him.

He collapsed to the floor, landing with a thump.

Some of the students looked over to see what was happening.

Hardbroom stood over the boy, her wand aimed at him. "Get up, you useless lump! Is this how you fight an enemy, by lying on the floor? On your feet, you spineless worm!"

Peter stared up at the harridan, noting her fierce expression and glittering eyes, eyes that seemed to freeze him where he stood, like a mouse mesmerized by a cobra. "S-sorry . . . I c-can't . . ." he gasped for air, feeling his throat begin to close. Panicked, he struggled to sit up, one hand reaching into his pocket for his vial of Breath Ease, but to his horror he found it was not there. He had forgotten to put it in his pocket and had left it upon the nightstand. Eyes bulging, he tried to breathe, but found he couldn't.

Hardbroom was incensed that the boy was ignoring her, whimpering on the ground like some sniveling Slytherin or whiny Hufflepuff. "Pettigrew, aren't you listening? I _said_—get up!"

By then Peter was wheezing and turning blue.

Remus was staring in horror. Then he shouted, "Professor, he's having an asthma attack! He can't get up because he can't breathe!"

"Nonsense, Lupin! He's shamming, he just doesn't have the guts to face an expert," Hardbroom sneered.

"Remus, go get Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore! Hurry!" Lily cried. "He could die!"

Remus bolted from the room.

Sirius and James ran up to the front of the room, James bent to loosen Peter's tie and robes and Sirius was trying to sit him up.

"Ma'am, do something!" James cried. "He's turning blue!"

Severus came and began to search through Pettigrew's pockets. "Pete, where's your Breath Ease, dammit? Thought you always carried it?"

"What are you talking about, Snape?" Black cried, looking terrified.

"Breath Ease is a potion for asthmatics, to help them breathe when they get an attack. He's supposed to have a vial on him at all times, but it's not here." Severus said. "Let me try Summoning it." But when he spoke the charm, nothing happened, since the potion was locked inside Gryffindor Tower.

Peter was making horrible wheezing noises now, his eyes bulging as he fought for air.

"Professor, can you help him?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not a bloody Healer, Black!" snapped Hardbroom. "Pettigrew, quit this faking and pull yourself together, you miserable little brat!"

Just then Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey burst into the room, holding a small smoking vial of a grayish substance in her hand. "Move out of my way!" she cried and raced over to the stricken Peter.

She shoved the vial under the boy's nose and said soothingly, "Calm now, Peter. Inhale this. That's good."

Peter began to inhale the fumes of the potion and soon the wheezing began to lessen and he started taking normal breaths again. The bluish color began to fade from his cheeks.

"Blessed Merlin, but that was close!" Pomfrey muttered, conjuring a stretcher. She glared at Hardbroom. "Don't you know better than to frighten a child with chronic asthma, Professor? What were you doing, standing there berating the poor child instead of trying to help him?"

"How dare you criticize me? This is Defense class, and I don't coddle my students. The boy's a weakling and a crybaby."

"No, because you prefer to run them into the ground until they drop, right?" Poppy declared furiously. "Headmaster, this is inexcusable! She almost caused a student to die because she was too busy taunting him for being weak and totally ignoring the fact that the boy was suffocating! If Lupin hadn't come when he did, Pettigrew would have been dead in another minute." The mediwitch levitated Peter upon the stretcher and marched out of the infirmary.

"We told her, sir, that Peter was having an attack and she ignored us," Lily put in.

"Yeah, she just kept shouting at him to quit faking it and get up," James added. "I kept telling her to help him and she wouldn't."

"You heard her yourself, sir," Severus put in. "She's an incompetent instructor and ought to be sacked."

"Why you little—" Hardbroom reached out a hand to grab Severus, her eyes blazing with hatred.

Dumbledore stepped in front of the boy, and said in a soft but furious tone, "Professor Hardbroom, you will not lay a hand upon that boy. It is against school policy for you to strike a student and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have never believed you could stand there and watch a student nearly suffocate and not do anything!"

Hardbroom paled. "Headmaster . . . I . . . was not aware the boy had a condition . . ."

"No? It was written down and given to you the first day of term, along with the roll of students, as is policy for any student with an allergy or medical problem. Regardless, when you saw Peter turning blue, why did you not attempt to bring him to the Hospital Wing? I find your actions to be reprehensible and cruel. This is not the first time a student has been injured in your class, but by Merlin's Beard, it shall be the last! Pack your things, Professor Hardbroom. Marius was right about you—you are a cold unfeeling harpy. You're dismissed!"

**Okay, review if you're happy that Hardbroom was given the boot! Or that Dumbledore finally wised up!**


	13. Getting Their Comeuppance

**13**

**Getting Their Comeuppance**

**by Snapegirlkmf**

**warning-some parental spanking!**

Everyone froze at the Headmaster's startling declaration. Never in a million years had any of them expected Hardbroom to get the boot, and especially not in such a public fashion. At the same time, nobody was really sad to see her go, not even James and Sirius. Remus and Frank remained with their mouths gaping. Alice gasped and almost cheered and Lily and Severus exchanged looks that meant "It's about damn time!"

Though Severus was pleased as punch to see the hag get her justly deserved comeuppance, a part of him wondered bitterly why it had taken Dumbledore this long to get his arse in gear. Was it only because Peter, a Gryffindor, had been injured that made him sit up and take notice? How come Dumbledore shrugged it off when it was Severus injured and in the Hospital Wing? He recalled Malfoy saying one night that no Slytherin could expect justice from a Gryffindor Headmaster. _Was it true, that we all have to look out for ourselves, because nobody gives a damn_ _about us, the supposed Dark Heirs of You-Know-Who?_ He wondered sadly.

Hardbroom looked as though she'd been poleaxed. She drew herself up to her full height of 5'8 and glared viciously at Dumbledore. "How _dare_ you dismiss me, Albus Dumbledore? The boy was weak, I was encouraging him to work harder and you dare to put the blame for his poor health upon me?"

"Miss Hardbroom, you nearly terrorized a student to death and that I cannot accept. There is no excuse for your behavior this time. I did not want to believe what Minerva and Horace said, that you were bullying and harming students, and picking on certain ones, like Mr. Snape and Miss Evans, but now I cannot shut my eyes any longer. Leave my castle within the hour, or I shall throw you out myself!"

Hardbroom sneered, "You are pathetic, Dumbledore, taking the side of Slytherins and Muggleborns against a former member of your own House. You are unfit to be a Gryffindor!"

To her shock, Dumbledore laughed. "As are you, Miss Hardbroom! Now get you gone!"

Haldana sniffed. "I shall be glad to see the back of this . . . this decrepit old ruin. But you haven't seen the last of me yet, old man! I'll be back, and bring a lawsuit against you for slandering my Name! Just you wait! Nobody humiliates and sacks Haldana Hardbroom!"

She stalked from the room, her head held high, and the students all raced after her to see if she really was going to leave the castle.

Hardbroom was sizzling mad and Summoned her trunk with a wave of her wand, and the rest of her belongings, which soared into the open red leather box, the lid snapped shut and she levitated it. She looked neither to the right or the left as she slammed through the double doors and stalked down the path leading to the gates.

Several students peered out the doors and watched, two of them were Severus and Lily. Lily nudged her best friend. "Psst, Sev! Why don't we prank her?"

Severus hesitated a fraction of a second. "All right. What should we cast?"

"How about a Tripping Hex?"

"Or a Bad Odor Jinx?"

"We could do both!"

They waited for just the right moment, as Hardbroom was crossing the stretch of path that meandered by the Black Lake.

Severus cast the Bad Odor Jinx first.

Harbroom's nose wrinkled. "Eeew! What's that horrid stench?"

"Merlin, what died?" Lily shouted.

"Smells like a dead dog!" Severus added, giggling.

The rest of the students began giggling.

Hardbroom spun around. "Shut up, you brat!"

As soon as she had done that, Lily cast the Tripping Hex.

Hardbroom stumbled, overbalanced, and fell right into the lake, backwards. She went down screaming and thrashed about in the water.

Her inept swimming served to draw the attention of one of the largest of the lake dwellers, Cicero, the giant squid.

The squid came up from the depths like a surfacing submarine, and one large slimy black tentacle wrapped about Hardbroom, lifting her from the water. It peered at her with one large eye.

Haldana started screaming and struggling to get free. "Help! Help! Oh Merlin have mercy, it's got me! Help! It's going to eat me. AHHH!"

The children were roaring with laughter at the spectacle and some began to chant, "Eat her, boy! Open up! Gulp down Hardbroom, hurry up!"

Hardbroom's legs were kicking in a frantic dance and she was slowly turning a strange shade of purple.

Until Dumbledore called out some command to the squid and Cicero released the former Defense teacher, letting her splash down into the lake.

Once she had her breath back, Haldana stood, her robes dripping wet, and marched out of the pond and down the path, her robes trailing water. She looked like a drowned bat and mocking laughter followed her.

"Harbroom got sacked! Hardbroom got sacked!"

Haldana stalked away, thinking about how to get revenge upon everyone, and how she had detested teaching those horrid brats. The chant of "Hardbroom got sacked!" accompanied her all the way to the wrought iron gates.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

Hardbroom's sacking was the hot topic of the week, followed by speculation about who would teach the Defense position. After spending a night under observation, along with his shocked and angry parents, who had been firecalled by Minerva, Peter had been released from the infirmary. Peter told Lily, Alice, and Remus that same night that his parents had torn strips out of the Headmaster for allowing such a petty cruel tyrant to teach at the school and had threatened to withdraw him if anything like this ever happened again.

"The only reason they didn't take me home was because I begged them not to. I don't want a private tutor and to be alone again." Peter said. Then he thanked Lily and Remus shyly for trying to help save him. "I need to thank Severus too."

"Hey, what about us, mate!" Sirius asked. "We tried to help too, not just Snape."

"Thanks. I really thought I was a goner," Peter said softly. He patted the new vial of Breathe Ease which hung on a chain about his neck. "I'll never forget this again. Is it true that Hardbroom's been sacked?"

"Merlin, you should have seen it!" whooped Frank. "Cicero came up out of the lake and grabbed her and she just went totally bonkers! I damn near laughed my arse off."

"Funniest thing we ever saw!" added James.

"Somebody pranked her . . . wish it was us," sighed Sirius longingly. "It was a great one."

Lily snickered, thinking _Ha! Serves her right, and serves you right too, thinking you're all that. I wonder what your mum would say if she knew what you did to Sev in Defense class? I don't think she'd be too happy._

"I wish I could have been there to see it," Peter said wistfully. Then he asked Remus to help him with his Transfiguration homework.

The next morning, the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ ran an article about Hardbroom and her sacking, and praised the efforts of the Board of Governors in getting her dismissed. The article cited several instances where Hardbroom caused harm or allowed harm to be caused on students, and the incident with the duel between Black and Snape was one of them.

"Oh no!" Sirius wailed upon seeing his name in the article. "Mum's going to go spare! I can't believe they put that in there."

"Think she'll send you another Howler?" asked James sympathetically.

"Probably," Sirius said glumly. He picked at his waffles and bacon.

"Poor baby!" Alice sneered.

"Get ready for—the Wrath of Mrs. Black!" Lily called. "Oooh, scary!"

Frank and Remus began cracking up at that.

Sirius scowled, "Shut your pie hole, Evans!"

"You first," Lily replied, then she ignored him.

"If I were you, Black, I'd go run and hide somewhere before Mummy gets wind of this." Alice said, shaking a finger at him. "Naughty boy, wait till your mummy finds out, she'll give you a spanking worse than I did."

Her pointed comments caused everyone who heard them, which included the Slytherins, to start howling with laughter.

Black went beet red and tried to pretend he didn't hear anything.

James glared hotly at Alice and gave her the stink eye. Then Alice's cup of pumpkin juice suddenly levitated itself in the air and spilled all over her lap. "Potter, you dumbarse!" She yelled. Then she wriggled her wand at him and his entire bowl of porridge dumped itself on his head. "Take that, you wretched git!"

Several people began to clap, but Mary shot daggers at Alice and went to help James wipe the porridge off his hair. But porridge was not something that cleaned up easily, especially not in hair and Sirius said, "Leave off, MacDonald, you're making it worse. James, just go take a shower, it's the only way you're going to get the goop out of your hair."

"I can help you wash it, Jamie," Mary offered, her eyes all dreamy like a moonstruck calf's.

"Bloody Starkey!" James groused. He gently pushed Mary away. "Thanks, Mary. But I can wash my own hair."

Mary pouted, but she allowed him to get up.

As James passed the Slytherin table, Dorian called, "Oi, Potter! Nice hair! Look, it's Pudding Potterhead!"

"You mean, Pudding Pothead, don't you, Andrews?" asked Lucius slyly.

All of the Slytherins clapped and jeered.

"All right, settle down, you lot!" scolded Horace, coming over to see what all the fuss was about. "This is breakfast, not a Quidditch match. What's all this hullabaloo?"

The Slytherins quieted and Lucius said suavely, "Nothing, Professor. We were just commenting on Potter's new hairstyle, sir. Got a bit carried away. Sorry, it won't happen again."

Horace coughed, trying to look severe. "Well, do try and behave yourselves, getting yourselves in an uproar is bad for your digestion." He turned about and walked back to the High Table.

Severus was laughing quietly into his sleeve. Seeing Potter on the receiving end of ridicule for once was poetic justice. Getting rid of Hardbroom was even better. For once, it was going to be a good day.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

That morning was potions for the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Lily was eager to learn the new syllabus that Slughorn had chosen for this term, and she was happy partnered with Alice, who was also a decent potions student. Severus was an assistant for this class, as usual. Horace told them all to sit down, waving his wand casually over Potter and Black's bags as they entered, scanning them for contraband items. But they were clean.

Severus, who was standing off to the side by Slughorn's desk, covered his mouth, yawning.

"Today we are going to be brewing a Forgetfulness Potion." Slughorn began. "Please write down the formula in your notebooks and mind you pay attention to the changes on step seven."

Lily went to fetch the ingredients from the cabinet while Alice lit the fire under their cauldron and underlined the steps she would be doing, so they each had the tasks divided up.

Lily returned with the ingredients and they began to brew.

An hour went by, and the potion was almost finished.

Slughorn went around by the Gryffindor half of the room, while Severus took the Slytherin half.

"Miss MacDonald, you have added too much fairy dust, now your potion is unbalanced. Pay attention next time to the instructions. Zero." Slughorn said, shaking his head. "See me after class."

He then moved on to Longbottom and Pettigrew's cauldron. "Hmm . . . not bad. Could be a bit thicker, you should have added more lacewing flies. The color is not quite correct, it should be a translucent green. Acceptable."

Severus paused by Wilkes and Rosier's cauldron, whose potion looked like green sludge. "Merlin, did you forget to put the fire down to simmer again? This is unusable. Professor will give you a zero."

Rosier made a face at Severus. "Suck up."

Severus gave him the finger, then moved on to Rabastan and Rodolphus' cauldron. The twins actually managed to brew the potion adequately, and Severus supposed something of his tutoring had paid off. "Pretty good . . . but you should have stirred it more in step five."

Across the room, Sirius threw in too much acacia seeds and their cauldron started to shiver and nearly exploded. Luckily Slughorn caught it in time. "Mr. Black, how many times must I tell you, measure the ingredient before adding it to your solution? Your potion is unsatisfactory and you will also receive a zero. You and Mr. Potter see me after class."

The rest of the class went smoothly and Lily and Alice received top marks, as did Remus. Slughorn dismissed everyone except for Potter, Black, and MacDonald.

"Come into my office you three. I need to discuss tutoring schedules with you." Horace beckoned them into his office, which was crammed with books, parchments and odd jars of pickled animals and expensive potions ingredients. Once he had shut the door and warded it against eavesdropping, he addressed his students. "Now then, it is plain that you three are in dire need of a potions tutor, or else you shall fail for the year. I had originally planned to have Mr. Connelly tutor you, since he is a Gryffindor and better able to get along with you, and this is a job where he can earn a bit of spending money before going off to the London Academy of Potioneers once he finishes Hogwarts. However, Mr. Connelly informed me that he has too many students to take on three more. Therefore the only other alternative—"

"No!" James yelled, his eyes wide. "Anything but that, professor!"

"No!" Mary gasped. "I . . . I won't do it!"

"Not . . .not Snivellus!" Sirius cried.

"Quiet!" Horace snapped, his eyes flashing. "Mr. Black, you shall refrain from calling Mr. Snape that horrid name while you are being tutored, and that goes for the rest of you as well. If I ever hear you call him that again, I shall personally wash your mouths out for swearing, for that is a cruel and nasty name. Furthermore, I want to hear no complaints at having Mr. Snape as your tutor. He is a brilliant potions student and can teach you what you need to know in order to pass my course. I want you to show him respect and common courtesy, for he is your last chance to earn a passing grade. Treat him the same as you would a professor."

James groaned. "Merlin! Can Snape take points, sir?"

"No, but _I_ can and shall, if there are any complaints about your attitude or behavior, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now then, you have the following tutoring schedules. Mr. Black, you have sessions on Fridays at 2 o'clock, Miss MacDonald, you have Wednesdays at 1 o'clock, and Mr. Potter you have Sunday at 3 o'clock. Each session will be an hour to two hours depending on what you are brewing. Mr. Snape will cover each potion in my syllabus and make certain you brew them all properly. That is all. Dismissed."

He handed them all pieces of parchment and then they practically raced out of the room. The parchment was excuses for tardiness, to be given to Professor Flitwick.

"This sucks royally!" groused Sirius once they were far away from the dungeon. "I can't believe I have to see Snivellus' greasy-haired mug for two hours."

"Me either!" Mary sniffed. "I don't think he knows we've discovered soap yet, much less what a shower's for! He's so slimy!"

"Greasy git!" James added. "This day sucks!"

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

In Charms, Flitwick partnered a Gryffindor with a Slytherin and taught them simple Friendship Charms, which made an enemy friendly for about an hour at maximum strength, very useful in diplomatic situations and kidnapping situations. Severus quickly chose Lily, he had no wish to be partnered with James or Sirius, and be bewitched to be nice to either of them. He was sure the feeling was mutual.

"Ready?" asked Lily.

"Yes." Severus pointed his wand at her and twirled it and then flicked it, saying, "_Amica Sempra!"_

Lily immediately beamed at him and said, "Severus Snape, you're my best friend!"

"I did it! All those sessions really paid off," Severus cried happily.

The charm wore off in about ten minutes, its duration was short because of the inexperience of the casters. Then it was Lily's turn. She cast the charm correctly on the first try and Severus felt a soothing giddy feeling well up within him. He looked at Lily and felt a rush of warmth and good humor and he couldn't help grinning and sharing it with her. "Lily Evans, you're my best friend."

"Always," she replied, winking at him.

They were awarded ten points each for performing the spell correctly on the first try.

Glancing around, Severus saw Alice partnered with Remus, and Potter got paired with Mulciber, and Black with Wilkes. Pettigrew was paired with Amber Greer. Most of them had managed to perform the charm correctly. It was amusing to see Wilkes grin like an idiot at Black and vice versa. Potter practically drooled in hero worship over Mulciber. Lily turned and saw it and doubled over laughing.

Once all the points had been given out, Flitwick allowed them a few moments of social time.

Everyone immediately turned to discuss who the Defense teacher might be.

"I've heard that Dumbledore hired a cousin of his from Devon."

"I've heard we're getting someone retired from the Auror Department."

Severus snorted. "I already know who it is. My grandfather told me he's allowing his bodyguards to teach us Defense."

"Black Cloaks!" exclaimed Peter. "That would be wicked!"

"You're putting us on, Snape!" cried Avery.

"No Black Cloak would give up his sworn duty to teach school!"

"Liar!" jeered James.

"He's not lying!" Lily snapped. "For your information, when I stayed over at Mirrorvale during the break, Black Leif and Conor tutored me, Sev, and Dorian in Defense. I don't see any reason why they wouldn't help us out for a short time, Pothead!"

James sneered at her. "We'll see, won't we, Silly Lily?"

"Yes. And I'll enjoy making you eat crow." Lily told him.

"Professor Flitwick?" Alice called. "Do you know who will be our new Defense instructor?"

"Why no, Miss Starkey, I'm afraid I don't. But we shall find out tomorrow, I believe. Now, enough debate, it's time to get a move on."

He shooed them gently out of the room.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

"I can't wait till tomorrow," Severus said, lying on the pillows on the floor of the Room of Requirement.

"Why?" asked Dorian, munching upon a pumpkin pasty.

"Because tomorrow is when Black Leif and Black Conor arrive to teach Defense for the rest of the term."

Dorian nearly choked. "You mean that rumor is really true?"

"Yes, it sure is. And I can't wait to see the look on Potter and Black's face when they realize that I'm right."

"Me either!" Lily said. "They think they know it all. It'll be good to learn spells without worrying about someone getting hurt. It's too bad they can't teach us martial arts in school."

"We wouldn't want them to do that, Lily." Severus protested. "Then we'd lose our advantage over those bullies."

"Right. I didn't think." She leaned back, her hair fanning out behind her, as she lay next to Severus, and her hand crept shyly into his own and strands of dark and fiery hair mingled together on the pillows.

They had practiced more Transfiguration that night, as well as Shield Charms, with Severus showing Lily and Dorian how to weave a tight bubble about themselves that would cause most hexes and jinxes to bounce off, often ricocheting back at the caster. But now they were tired and relaxing.

"I can't wait." Dorian said. "Finally, a decent teacher, like Professor Targus."

"Yes. Conor will be teaching the first through fourth years and Leif will be teaching fifth through seventh, since he's more focused and strict than Conor, who has more patience."

"Until the Marauders drive him to drink," Lily predicted.

"Wonder how long that will take?" mused Dorian.

Severus smirked. "Conor's tough, he'll whip them into shape. Wait and see."

"At least you won't be getting your arse kicked while the teacher watches," Dorian said sourly. "Finally Dumbledore came to his senses."

"Did he, Dorian?" Severus asked. "Or did he only act because it was a Gryffindor that got seriously injured? Has he really changed?"

"I don't know. I guess time will tell. But I'm glad we don't have to listen to Hardass anymore."

"Amen to that!" Lily said gratefully. "At least Peter's going to be all right. I was so scared when he started choking like that."

"We all were." Severus said. "Peter came up to me and thanked me for trying to help. He said if it weren't for us, he could have died or gotten brain damage or something."

"See, Snape? It pays to have friends you can count on." Dorian said, and socked Severus playfully in the shoulder.

"Already knew _that,_ oh wise mentor," the other chuckled, and tickled the other boy behind the knee until he collapsed onto the ground, giggling hysterically.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

After lunch the next day, Severus received an owl from Dumbledore.

_Dear Severus,_

_Please come to my office after lunch and escort the Magnusson brothers to the Defense office and classroom so they may familiarize themselves with their new position and show them about the school, if you wouldn't mind, I shall excuse you from Herbology to do this, as I am unable to do so, as I have an important meeting with the Minister of Magic this afternoon. They should be Flooing over shortly. _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

_PS: the password to get to the staircase is Cadbury Royal Dark_

"Who's that from, Sev?" asked Lily curiously as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore. He wants me to show Black Conor and Black Leif around the school, and get them settled in the Defense classroom. I'll see you at supper."

"Bye, Sev!" she waved at him as she hurried to Herbology.

Severus turned and hurried towards the gargoyle statue, which guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Cadbury Royal Dark." he whispered.

The gargoyle slid aside and Severus stepped onto the staircase, which immediately started to move.

Once at the top he knocked at the door.

"Come in, Severus, my boy!"

Severus turned the knob and entered.

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, looking his usual cheery twinkle-eyed self. "Right on time, Severus. Lemon drop?"

"No thanks, sir. I'm not hungry, I just ate," Severus declined politely. He didn't really care for lemon drops, and there was a suspicion going around Slytherin House that Dumbledore handed out drugged candy to students so they would be more compliant with Dumbledore's policy and do whatever he wished without question.

"The Black Cloaks shall be here momentarily. Have a seat." He waved Severus to a chair.

Severus sat down, he hoped that Black Conor and Leif would come soon.

Suddenly, the fire flared emerald green, and Severus jumped to his feet, thinking the Magnussons had arrived at last.

Instead, a woman of about thirty-one stuck her head through the flames. She had dark hair piled on her head in a fancy chignon and cool patrician features, one could tell at a glance that she was pureblood, wealthy, and proud. She was also quite angry. "Headmaster Dumbledore! I need to speak with you immediately!"

Dumbledore looked up from perusing the _Magical Times_ and suddenly his eyes lost their twinkle. "Walburga, how nice of you to drop by! Is there anything I can help you with?"

Her lips pursed. "There most certainly is! I am appalled that such . . . lack of discipline goes on in this school! Such was not the case in my day, Headmaster. I am sure you are aware of the article in the Prophet that revealed to all the worthlessness of that hag Hardbroom. Imagine my shock when I read that my son Sirius had been influenced by that harridan to attack and seriously harm the Princes' grandson!"

"Walburga, now the boy lost his temper, they were mock dueling, and Sirius just got a bit carried away. He didn't mean to harm Mr. Snape—"

"Dumbledore, this is the second time that he has caused a student to get hurt at school, and even worse our name is splashed all over the newspaper! I am so ashamed and angry right now I could breathe fire! Sirius needs no excuse to get into trouble, and here I find a teacher encouraging him to mischief, along with his hooligan friend, James Potter! I will not tolerate my son bringing disgrace to my House once again." She suddenly stepped through the flames and stood on the hearth.

Walburga was a tall woman, lean and resplendent in a purple dress that swirled to her knees, elegant with long flowing sleeves. She wore a sparkling belt of amethysts and a deep black onyx pendant set in silver. She looked every inch an aristocrat. "Dumbledore, I demand you summon Sirius here. I need to have a very pointed discussion with him."

"Walburga, don't be too hard on the boy," began the Headmaster. "He's just full of high spirits, like any boy—"

Walburga's eyes narrowed. "Headmaster, do not presume to tell me about my son. I know all too well what he's like—a charming scapegrace. I made it clear to him earlier that if he stepped out of line once more, he would feel my wrath."

Severus had backed slowly up as Walburga argued with Dumbledore. The adults were so busy talking neither noticed the slight boy slip inbetween a bookshelf and a curio cabinet, for he did not want Mrs. Black's furious gaze to fall upon him. _Merlin, but Black is so dead! She's going to make him wish he never learned how to hold a wand._ It felt odd, having the mother of your enemy defend you, Severus thought.

He watched as Dumbledore tried to persuade Walburga to go easy on Sirius, which only made the witch angrier. Finally, Dumbledore agreed to summon Sirius to the office and give Walburga some private time with her son.

Dumbledore quickly scribbled a note and sent it off with an elf owl.

Some five minutes later, there came a knock on the door. "Professor, it's Sirius."

"Come in, my boy!"

Sirius came into the office. "Is something wrong, professor?"

"I'll say there is, young man!" Walburga said sternly.

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Mother! What are you doing here?" Then he paled.

"Don't play stupid with me, Sirius Orion Black! You know perfectly well why I'm here."

"If you'll excuse me," Dumbledore stood up and hastily beat a retreat out of the office, knowing better than to stick around a witch as furious as Walburga Black.

Neither Sirius nor Walburga took any notice of him . . . or of Severus, still crouched inbetween the bookshelf and cabinet, his back pressed against the wall as he tried to disappear into the woodwork.

"Mum, I can explain . . . Hardbroom told me to cast the worst hex I knew at Snape," Sirius whined, starting to back away.

"Stop right there!" Walburga ordered. "That's no excuse, Sirius. You nearly killed the Princes' grandson and for what? A moment's praise from a Gryffindor bitch? I am ashamed any son of mine would allow himself to be influenced by such trash as Haldana Hardbroom, who was in school with me. She was the worst braggart and Slytherin hater in the bunch, and she did everything she could to make Slytherin House lose points and look bad. Dumbledore was a fool to hire her. And you were a fool to listen to her."

"He had it coming, Mum!" Sirius protested. "He's always following me and James about, trying to get us in trouble. He knows more dark curses than Bella! He's a greasy scummy git—"

Severus longed to come out and slug Sirius in the nose. He hoped Mrs. Black put the smug little twit in his place.

She did not disappoint him. "That's enough! We're discussing what _you've_ done, boy, not what Snape's done. And what you did has shamed your family. I have already apologized to Vesper Prince and you know how I hate apologizing to anyone. I warned you what would happen if you misbehaved in such a fashion again."

"No, Mum, please! Don't snap my broom!"

"You're forbidden to ride it for half the summer."

Sirius sniveled. "But Mum . . .I need my broom to play Quidditch with James."

"Too bad. You don't seem to understand that what you do, or don't do, reflects upon your family. What you did was wrong, and I refuse to allow you to get away with such behavior. I am not Mavis Potter."

"Nobody would ever mistake you for her!" Sirius cried sulkily. "You're a mean, wrinkled, nasty harpy—Oww!" he yelled as his mother reached out, spun him around and delivered a hard smack to his behind.

"Don't you talk to me like that, young man! I've had it with your disrespect." Her eyes narrowing, she pulled her son over to the chair Severus had vacated and sat down.

By then Sirius was whimpering, "Please, Mum, I'm sorry!"

Walburga ignored him and dragged the struggling boy over her lap. "You've had this coming for a long time." She lifted her hand and brought it down sharply on Sirius's backside.

Her son yelled like a whipped cur.

Severus nearly swallowed his tongue. He could hardly believe his eyes! Alice had been right after all. He pressed a hand over his mouth. In other circumstances, he might have felt sorry for anyone on the receiving end of such punishment, but the fact was, Sirius had been needing a good spanking for his atrocious behavior for a very long time.

Sirius wailed and kicked, but Walburga was determined to teach her son a good lesson, and gave him a very sound walloping, ignoring her son's howls. He sounded like a puppy whose tail had been stepped on.

Severus winced and covered his ears, biting his lip hard. It was too good to be true. Finally, Black was getting just what he deserved and then some! He recalled all the times Black had teased Lily and called her a crybaby and a coward. _Who's a crybaby now, huh?_ He snickered uncontrollably as Walburga stood her son on his feet, and Sirius put both hands over his arse, crying.

"I'll be good, Mum! Promise!"

"You had better. Because if I have to come up here again . . ." she trailed off ominously.

Sirius shook his head frantically, shifting from foot to foot.

The witch bent and gave her son a brief hug. "Behave, young man. You're the eldest son of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Try and act like it instead of some ruffian from the streets or a rowdy jumped-up squire's get like your friend Potter. I always said that boy was a bad influence on you."

With that, she turned and tossed down some Floo Powder, calling out, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Then she vanished into the flames.

Sirius remained staring at the fire for several long minutes, rubbing his behind and sniffling. Then he whispered, "I hate you, Mother! And I wish I lived with a different family. I hate being a Black!"

He stormed out of the office, his head down.

Severus stepped out of hiding and just then the Floo flared again, and this time it was the Black Cloaks.

Leif and Conor dusted themselves off and smiled at Severus. The brothers were dressed in their normal attire of close-fitting trews, and a white shirt with billowed sleeves, over which Leif had a gold doublet and Conor a sapphire one. Both sported the black cloaks of their profession, and carried wands and small eating knives upon their belts, though Severus knew well that those were only the visible weapons. Every Black Cloak had several concealed weapons about their person, as well as being masters in unarmed combat.

"Hello, Severus. You look well. Your grandfather told us what happened to you," Leif greeted, coming over and giving the boy a gentle hug. "That harpy Haldana should never have been allowed within a dozen yards of a child, much less been hired as a Defense teacher. She has exactly the wrong attitude for teaching combat spells and she's the sort that gives all of us warrior wizards a bad name."

Conor was nodding, his normally easy-going expression hard. "She was a washout from our Academy, and that should have told your Headmaster something, since we don't turn away potential candidates unless there's something seriously wrong with them. I am glad she is gone."

"Me too!" Severus said. "Professor Dumbledore has said I'm to show you about the castle since he's gone to an important meeting with the Minister. He'll be back later to talk to you about your salary and other stuff."

"Good enough!" Leif said, clapping Severus on the back. "Lead on, Master Snape."

Smiling, Severus proceeded to do just that.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

That evening at supper, Severus kept glancing over at the Gryffindor table. Potter and Black were late to supper, an unusual occurrence, as those two normally shoved and pushed rudely to be the first to table. Severus smothered a giggle imagining Black asking Potter to put healing salve on his sore bum.

Lily caught his eye and waved at him, patting her pocket. She had gotten the note he had sent her about seeing Black finally getting his arse tanned and Severus promised he'd tell her and Dorian more after supper.

Dorian nudged him. "Hey, Sev. Why do you keep looking over at the Gryffindor table? You leave something over there?"

"Sure did. His girlfriend," teased Tav.

Severus felt himself turn red. "She's not my girlfriend, Octavius."

"But you're sweet on her, right?"

Severus kept his eyes on his plate, embarrassed. "She's my best friend."

"Hmm . . . someday she might be more than that, eh Dorian?" Tav sniggered.

Dorian nodded, then started laughing.

"Aw, shut up, Andrews!" Severus poked Dorian in the ribs. Then he leaned down and whispered into the other boy's ear, "If you quit mocking me, I'll tell you what I saw today in Dumbledore's office."

Dorian winced. "I'm not sure I want to know. Was it something obscene? Like the old man dancing naked around the tea service and chanting Kumbyaa?"

Severus mimed having heart failure. "Andrews, that's just disgusting. No, what I saw was something I'll never forget."

"Tell!" Dorian urged eagerly.

Severus whispered about Mrs. Black spanking Sirius. "That's what I'm waiting for. To see if he can sit down for supper."

"I hope he can't sit down for a week," said Dorian.

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, than Sirius and James entered. Both looked subdued rather than gleeful and Sirius conjured a pillow before sitting down next to James and Peter. Neither of them spoke to anyone at the table, though there were plenty of puzzled and knowing glances shot their way.

Dorian smirked. "There's your answer, Snape. You know, you have prime blackmail material on the little bugger now. If he starts anything with you, all you'd have to do was tell everyone about how his mum punished him just like an itty bitty baby! He'd never live it down!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I . . . never thought . . . you're right, though." He bit into his fried chicken leg, feeling a sudden surge of satisfaction wash through him. Perhaps this would give him the edge he'd been looking for, and put an end to Black and even Potter's so-called pranks, for him and for Lily. "Too bad I don't have any dirt on Pothead."

"Wait around long enough and keep your ear to the ground and I'm sure you'll find some." Dorian said.

"Defense is tomorrow," Severus said happily. "I'm really looking forward to that class."

"Aren't we all!" Tav grinned. "Now maybe we can win back all those points the Harridan stole from us."

"Right on! We have to get back on track, because I'm not losing to that whelp Potter and mangy Black. Slytherins always win!" Dorian declared proudly.

After supper, Lily joined Severus and Dorian in the Room of Requirement and listened to Severus tell the tale of how he had come to be in the office when Sirius and Walburga had their little "talk".

"What a coincidence!" Lily exclaimed.

"Coincidence, girl?" snorted Dorian. "It was fate, pure and simple. And now Sev has the upper hand for once and can threaten that little arse with exposure if he starts anything."

Lily looked rather upset. "Well, I have to admit I'm glad Black got what he deserved for once, but Sev . . . are you sure you ought to . . . blackmail him like that?"

"Whyever not?" Dorian frowned. "Do you think for one minute that Black or Potter would hesitate to use information like that against Sev or you, Lily, if they had it? Hell, no! It'd be all over the school by the time lights out was called. Look at what Puddinghead did when he learned about your Defense scores. He blabbed like a house elf drunk on butterbeer."

"I know, Dorian, but how does doing that make us any better than them?"

Dorian sighed. "Sometimes, Evans, you have to quit being noble and just think about giving them a taste of their own medicine. It's really the only thing bullies like them understand."

"I guess so," Lily said.

"Don't worry about it, Lil," Severus said. "If it comes to that, I'll do it rather than let them keep on attacking me. It won't matter much to my reputation, since everyone always thinks Slytherins are scum and expect us to be sneaky."

"_I_ don't think that," Lily stated loyally.

"You're the exception to the rule," Dorian said, and playfully tugged her hair.

Lily promptly whacked him over the head with her notebook.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Mirrorvale Manor_

_The next morning:_

Marius set down his fork to remove the letter from the spotted owl's leg. He fed it a piece of bacon and rubbed its head before sending it on its way. Then he unrolled the scroll and read the message written on it.

Vesper paused with a forkful of scrambled eggs halfway to her mouth. "Who's that from, dear?"

"Hmm?" Marius murmured, reading rapidly.

"Your letter, Marius. Care to share with me who sent it, or is it some kind of top secret legal brief?" Vesper asked curiously, finishing her eggs.

"Oh, no, it's not anything like that. It's more along the lines of a request," Marius replied, brushing toast crumbs off of his smart blue day robe. "It's from Peter Pettigrew, senior. Apparently he's not satisfied with just having Hardbroom sacked. He claims that's not enough, that he wants to sue the pants off her for her deliberate disregard and torment of his son, Peter. He asked me if I wouldn't mind taking the case and prosecuting her. I agree with him and am considering bringing my own suit against her as well, since Severus was also hurt severely."

"We should definitely sue her arse," Vesper said shortly. "It's too bad you wouldn't let me duel her, Marius."

"Vesper, I'd rather not have to defend you on a murder charge, or see you held in prison over that stone-hearted bitch," Marius reminded her. "She's not worth the time or the effort."

"But it would have made me feel better," sniffed his wife, eating a piece of crunchy bacon. "Was there anything else?"

"Just that he's going to try and ask a few more parents if they would like to join him and perhaps Horace Slughorn and Minerva McGonagall could serve as witnesses to Hardbroom's atrocious teaching methods and disregard of Hogwarts staff rules."

"How much reparation are we talking about here, Marius?"

"Well, Peter thinks he's going to sue her for 500 Galleons."

"Let's do 1000 Galleons. Bankrupt the harpy." Vesper sounded positively gleeful.

Marius winced. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." He Summoned an ink well, quill, and parchment, then began to pen a reply to Pettigrew, senior.

**So who's looking forward to the next chapter and the new defense class? Who was surprised at Mrs. Black's arrival?**

**For those who might not have gotten alerts, I have recently updated my stories Return to Prince Manor and previously Common Interests as well, so if you didn't know, please R & R! **

**One other thing-I was the victim of an act of plagerism yesterday, someone stole my story Season of Warmth, posted it on another site and claimed ownership of it. I discovered it thanks to fairy Niamh and contacted the site admins and they deleted the story and the "author"'s account. However, I was quite annoyed at the fact that it happened at all. I do not mind if you admire my work and would like to post it or a link to it on your blog, facebook, twitter, or LiveJournal account, but PLEASE contact me first for my permission, I will gladly give it provided that you CREDIT me as the author and acknowledge all my hours of hard work writing the story. Exposure is the best way for more people to get to know my writing and recommend me, but it is unfair and in poor taste to steal my work and claim it for your own, considering how much time and effort I put into it. **


	14. Birthday Surprises and Black Cloaks

**Chapter 14**

**Birthday Surprises and Black Cloaks**

**by Alethea27**

The first years were excited at breakfast about the new Defense teacher and talked excitedly about having an actual Black Cloak teaching them. Even the seventh year students seemed to be drawn into the excitement. After all, unless you were accepted into the Black Cloak Academy, you would never have the opportunity to be taught by one.

As they walked into Potions, Severus noticed Professor Slughorn waving his wand. He figured he was casting some sort of monitoring spell that would allow him to find any contraband that might be in their book bags. He wondered if it could detect invisibility cloaks as he had no doubt that Potter had bought that back with him.

He watched as Potter and Black walked in and took their seat; Sirius placing a pillow on his chair before easing himself down into it.

"Today we will be brewing a Cooling Potion. This is for people who have become overheated in the sun and need their body temperature cooled immediately. Who can tell me what the ingredients contained in this potion have in common? Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?" Slughorn addressed Peter who had timidly raised his hand.

"They all make you swe …umm …perspire a lot and that would help your body cool off faster."

"Excellent, Mr. Pettigrew! Ten points to Gryffindor." Horace turned and waved his wand at the board and the formula appeared with the instructions for brewing it. "You may begin."

"We'd better get this right, James, and then maybe Slughorn won't make us go to tutoring with Snivy," Sirius whispered. James nodded and went to get the ingredients from the supply cupboard.

Severus walked around the room, peering into cauldrons and answering. He noticed Rodolphus and Sebastian's cauldron was beginning to smoke, quickly grabbed some dandelion seeds and threw them into their cauldron just in time. Avery and Rosier seemed to be doing all right, but he could see Rabastan and Wilkes were brewing sludge. Severus shook his head. Why in the hell wouldn't they ask for help before their potions got to the stage where it was impossible to do anything to save it?

He walked over to Frank's cauldron, but his looked fine. MacDonald's potion however, was a deep purple when it was supposed to be a light lavender color. She sneered at Severus and said, "Get away from my cauldron, Snivellus, before you drip grease into it!" He walked away shaking his head. The girl was a total dunderhead!

Lily's and Alice's potions were both the correct consistency and color as was Peter's and Remus'. Peter really seemed to have blossomed once he'd gotten away from Potter and Black. He was glad his parents had given him the chain for his vial of Breath Ease. That way he would be aware immediately if he walked out of the dorm without it.

"All right, everyone, time's up. Please step back from your cauldrons," Slughorn called. He went around the room glancing into cauldrons. "Excellent work, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew. Full marks." He glanced into Sirius' cauldron. "You forgot to add the Yellow Bark and that's why the color's incorrect. Forgetting to add ingredients seems to be a habit with you, Mr. Black and that's why you're receiving a zero for today." He glanced into James' cauldron. "Mr. Potter, you obviously didn't bother to stir your potion at all from the shape it's in. You get a zero for today." He gave Avery and Rosier full marks. Rodolphus and Sebastian got half marks while Rabastan and Wilkes received a zero. He came over to Alice and Lily. "Oho! Excellent work as usual Miss Starkey and Miss Evans! Full marks." Frank got full marks, but Slughorn sighed as he looked into MacDonald's cauldron then looked up at the rest of the class. "Class, can anyone tell me why I write the ingredients and the brewing instructions on the board?"

Lily raised her hand and Slughorn pointed at her. "Miss Evans?"

"So we'll know how to brew our potions correctly, Professor."

"Exactly. I don't just put them up there to show off my fancy wand work, but it appears that some of you can't be bothered following my instructions. Miss MacDonald, your potion is the wrong color and consistency so you get a zero for today."

As the students cleaned their cauldrons and their work stations, Slughorn called. "Please read the chapter eight on the Moon Glow Potion and write me two feet on what it can be used for."

As Lily, Severus, Alice, Frank, Remus and Peter walked to Charms, James appeared out of nowhere and plowed into Lily, almost knocking her down. If Severus and Alice hadn't caught her and held her upright she would have fallen and most likely broken her hand, wrist, or arm.

"You arsehole, Potter! Watch where you're going! Or have your glasses suddenly become too small for your fat head and you can't see anymore?" Alice yelled.

"Serves 'Little Miss-Know-It-All' right!" James sneered, stopping just out of their reach.

"Pothead, you bother Lily again and I'll kick your arse to Potter Manor and back again!" Severus threatened angrily.

"Ooh!" James sneered again. "I'm shaking in my shoes, Snivellus!"

Professor Flitwick came out into the hall from his classroom at that moment and Alice complained loudly, "Professor, Potter deliberately plowed into Lily and almost knocked her down!"

"Mr. Potter, bullying Miss Evans and calling Mr. Snape that ridiculous name is unacceptable. I'm going to inform your head of house that you have detention with me for the next two nights. Now, everyone please come in and be seated."

Both Charms and Transfiguration were becoming easier for Severus with the help he was getting from Lily and Dorian and it helped too that he was determined to raise his grade to an Exceeds by the end of term.

Everybody was talking excitedly as they made their way into the Defense classroom. Conor was standing in front of the classroom attired in the Black Cloak's charcoal grey uniform. "Good morning, class. I am Conor Magnusson and I will be teaching this class until the end of the term. Now, I'm going to call roll and please respond verbally when I call your name." He went through the roll quickly and as each student answered, he took a moment to look at them as they responded. One of the first skills a Black Cloak learned was the ability to quickly memorize names and faces. He placed the roll of parchment back on the desk behind him and said, "There are only two rules I have for this class. The first one is that everybody in this classroom deserves respect and is to be treated with respect. No derogatory nicknames or slurs about heritage will be permitted and if you insist on breaking this rule, you could find yourself in front of the class doing fifteen pushups. You can ask Mr. Snape about his experience with that."

Severus's face flushed as he remembered the incident. He had mouthed off to Conor when he was ten and was made to drop to the floor and do fifteen pushups for punishment. "You want to avoid that," He said briefly. "Your arms hurt like the blazes afterwards!"

"The second rule is that the only offensive or defensive spells performed in this room will be the ones found in this textbook." He held up a copy of their text titled '_Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.'_ I don't care what spells you may have learned at home or on the street corner; they do not belong in this class."

James was looking rather disgruntled and Sirius leaned over towards James and whispered, "Don't worry, mate. We can still get Silly Lily and Snivellus after class."

"Mr. Black, do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Conor said from his position by Sirius' desk. He had moved so quickly and quietly that neither of them had even heard him until he spoke."

"Merlin! How'd you do that?" James asked, his mouth unattractively agape.

"I can do many things, Mr. Potter," Conor replied returning to the front of the room.

"What I'm going to do now is assign you partners and you will have this partner for the entire week. Each week you will have a different partner and that will continue until you've been partnered with everybody in the class. Mr. Avery and Mr. Black, you will be partners for this week."

James was partnered with Evan Rosier. Lily got partnered with a Slytherin girl named Jane Lillibridge while Alice was partnered with a shy Slytherin girl whose name was Emily Dewhurst. Remus got Severus as a partner and Peter got Rabastan while Frank got his twin, Rodolphus. Mary was partnered with another Slytherin girl, Susan Livermore. Once everybody had been assigned a partner, Conor led them through a series of brief stretching exercises then watched them as they practiced the defensive and offensive spells they has learned so far. It appeared that the learning had been very uneven; some of the children had learned the spells very well, but others, particularly the Slytherin students, were stumbling and appeared uncertain, Conor surmised this was because Hardbroom had directed most of her abuse at the Slytherins. He walked amongst the students, correcting a stance or how a wand was held, and giving words of encouragement to those whom he felt needed it. Just before the end of class, Conor said, "You've all done very well today. Please read chapter twelve and write two feet of parchment on the importance of proper wand movement in both defensive and offensive spells."

The children walked out of class, everybody talking excitedly about how the class had gone. Alice and Lily walked with Jane and Emily. Jane was a pureblood, but stated emphatically that she didn't believe any of the stuff she'd heard from some of her year mates about Muggleborns. In fact her parents had told her that the Avery's, Rosier's, Lestranges' and the Wilkes' were a disgrace and embarrassment to the other pureblood families. Emily, like Lily, was a Muggleborn who lived with her mum in London. Her father had been killed when she was a year old. She explained when the Germany bombed England not all of the bombs exploded on impact; some were duds. They would be found years later and her Da would be called in to safely get rid of them. He had been killed when one thought to be a dud exploded.

They separated at the door of the Great Hall. Emily and Jane went to the Slytherin table and Alice and Lily headed towards the Gryffindor table. "I really like Jane and Emily and I don't know why we can't sit with them or they can't sit with us," Lily complained to Alice. "It's a stupid rule that we have to sit at our House tables all the time."

"I don't know that it's an actual rule, Lily," Alice said. "I just think everybody assumes it is so nobody's ever tried to do it."

"Maybe we should," Lily replied spiritedly.

"Hey, Silly Lily and Starkey," James sneered. "You two collecting more snakes?"

"Shut up, Pothead!" Lily snapped. "Or you'll be sitting on a pillow just like Black."

"Yes!" Alice added. "Because me and my magic ruler will be having a discussion with you!"

Giggling at the thought of Alice spanking Potter the way she had Black, Lily and Alice sat down by Frank, Remus, and Peter.

The rest of the week went quickly and Friday morning Severus woke to find a pile of presents at the foot of his bed and remembered he was celebrating his twelfth birthday. He and Lily had decided to celebrate their birthdays together on January fifteenth since his birthday was at the beginning of the month and Lily's was at that the end. Among the presents he got was an elegant green leather brewing journal with silver trim from his grandmother. His initials STS in silver were in the center of the cover. His other gifts were clothes, potion ingredients and books. His grandfather had given him a rare book about the first and greatest Potion Master of all times: Merlin.

Alice and Dorian were planning to have surprise party for Severus and Lily in the Room of Requirement that evening. That way they could be sure Potter and Black couldn't find them and ruin the party with their oafish pranks. Dorian was still worried Potter and Black might find out the location of the party from the elves who knew where the party was being held because they were bringing the cake.

Alice shook her head. "No, they hate Potter and Black because they march into the kitchen all the time and demand the elves drop whatever they're doing and serve them. The ones that clean Gryffindor Tower hate them, too because they're such pigs!"

Lily waited anxiously for Severus to come into the Great Hall. She wanted to tell him about the wonderful gifts she received from his grandparents. When she spotted him walking in with Dorian and Tav, she ran over.

Severus smiled as he saw her. "Good morning, Lils. How is your birthday so far?"

"Wonderful, Sev!" Lily replied. "Your grandmother sent me the most wonderful brewing journal. Its red leather with gold trim and has my initials LHE on the cover." Lily's middle name was Hyacinth. "Your grandfather gave me this elegant quill and ink set for my desk. They didn't need to give me anything, Sev. I would have been happy with a card."

Severus smiled. "They really like you and think of you as their honorary granddaughter."

"That's so nice. I never knew my grandparents as they both died before I was born," Lily replied softly. "That means more to me than anything they could possibly give me, Sev." She suddenly noticed Lucius Malfoy glaring at the four of them from his place in the middle of the Slytherin table and excused herself. "I'll see you in class."

As Severus, Dorian, and Tav made their way past Malfoy to sit at their usual spot at the end of the table, he said. "You three best watch the trash you're hanging around with. Gryffindors and Mudbloods are nothing more than that!"

Severus was going to tell Malfoy to shove it, but Tav jogged his arm and shook his head. They sat down and filled their plates. Tav leaned forward and whispered. "Best not to mess with Malfoy. Rumor has it he's been marked by Voldemort. We only have to put up with his crap for another six months and then he'll be gone for good."

Severus saw the sense in what Tav was saying. His grandfather had always said it was best to wait and pick your battles rather than be shoved in a corner and be forced to fight a battle you couldn't hope to win. Malfoy undoubtedly knew many dark spells and curses and he would most likely hold the advantage.

Though Potions was still the class Severus loved the most, Defense was fast becoming a second favorite. After dreading the class for the first half of the term, Defense was becoming the class that both the Slytherins and Gryffindors looked forward to. They were continually amazed by Conor. On the second day he called roll without ever consulting the attendance roll on his desk. With the exception of Potter, Black, Avery, Wilkes, Rosier, and the Lestrange twins, they didn't mind being paired with different house members each week.

Lily, Alice, Jane, and Emily had become fast friends. This never would have happened in Hardbroom's class because her favoritism of the Gryffindors had caused so much resentment for the Slytherins.

Severus groaned suddenly at lunch as he remembered he had Sirius today for tutoring from two until four. Merlin's beard! He'd have to ask Lily and Dorian if they could reschedule their usual Friday afternoon tutoring sessions for tomorrow. MacDonald's session on Wednesday had been a disaster! He had decided to start from the beginning and have her brew a standard Sleeping Draft. Even with him standing right next to her, she couldn't brew an adequate potion because she refused to listen to him. Slughorn had had to reprimand her more than once for calling him Snivellus and finally to take points. He didn't expect his sessions with Sirius would be any better.

He found Dorian and explained that he had Sirius' tutoring scheduled for that afternoon so he wouldn't be able to meet him and Lily in the Room of Requirement, but he could meet them on Saturday as he didn't have to tutor Potter until Sunday afternoon.

Dorian suggested they meet that evening at seven instead and Severus agreed.

At two o'clock Severus waited in the classroom for Sirius to show up. He waited rather impatiently as the moments ticked by. "Professor, it's almost two-thirty. I don't think Black is planning to show."

"Let's give him a few more minutes, Severus. He may have forgotten," Slughorn answered.

A few minutes later Sirius sauntered in the door. "You are late, Mr. Black," Professor Slughorn said in a stern voice.

Sirius shrugged carelessly. "I was out on the pitch with James watching our House team practice. We both want to be on the team next year so we thought it was more important to watch them than have a boring lesson with Snivvy."

"Mr. Black, you will address Mr. Snape by either his first name or his surname. I will not have you using derogatory names in here. Five points from Gryffindor for being late and another five for calling him that name."

"I'm going to start with the first potion we ever brewed which was a standard Sleeping Draft. On the board is the list of ingredients you'll need to get from the supply cupboard," Severus said.

Sirius crossed his arms and looked at Severus. He, James, and Mary had talked it over and decided they were going to give Snivellus such a difficult time and Slughorn such a headache that he would give up on the idea of Snivellus tutoring them. Sure, they might lose some House points along the way, but it would be well worth it. "Why don't you get them, Snape? You're supposed to be tutoring me. Not ordering me around like a slave."

As much as he wanted to boot Sirius' backside, which was probably still sore from Walburga's walloping, he held on to his temper and said, "The whole idea is for you to become familiar with the potion ingredients so you don't grab the wrong thing and accidently blow us all up."

"I'm not stupid like Silly Lily," Sirius snarled. "I don't blow up or melt my cauldron like she's done."

"Lily isn't stupid – she's the best brewer in the class and the only reason that happened was because your friend was sneaking around under his Invisibility Cloak and throwing stuff in her cauldron."

"Mr. Black, if you're going to argue about everything, you're going to end up with a failing grade and I don't think your mum will be very pleased about that," Slughorn interrupted.

Sirius' face blanched; he quit arguing and went over the supply cupboard and gathered the needed ingredients. He brought them over and dumped them on the desk. The whole tutoring session was one big battle. Severus tried to show Sirius the correct way to chop his ingredients, but he would deliberately mangle them, necessitating sending him back to the supply cabinet to get more. After more arguments about stirring and brewing time, Severus had a blinding headache, but Sirius' potion was a success.

Once Sirius had left, Severus cleaned up, went back to his dorm, took a headache potion and lay down until dinner. Dorian and Tav stopped by to get him on their way to dinner. Severus woke up when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at his watch, realizing it was dinner time, but he hadn't yet fed Grey. He got up quickly, straightened his clothing and his hair, and opened the door, inviting Dorian and Tav in. "I'll be right with you," Severus said as he opened a can of Grey's special cat food and dumped it into his bowl and got him a bowl of fresh water. Grey jumped up on Severus' desk and began eating eagerly. Severus petted him and then left with his two friends. They walked into the Great Hall and sat down at their House table. Lucius Malfoy was holding court as usual.

"I'll sure be glad when that bigoted arsehole is gone!" Tav whispered. "He gives us all a bad name!" Tav, like Lucius, was a pureblood.

"Right along with Potter and Black," Severus added. "They're as prejudiced as he is."

After dinner Severus and Dorian waited for Lily outside of the Room of Requirement. Lily came around the corner from the hallway that led to Gryffindor Tower. It was obvious to them she was angry about something. "Those two morons Black and MacDonald were telling Potter about all the deliberate trouble they gave you during their tutoring sessions. Potter thought it was hysterical and I'm sure he planning to be an obstinate mule on Sunday."

"But Slughorn pointed out to Black that his mum wouldn't be too pleased if he flunked Potions and I swear Black turned more pale than I normally am," Severus joked.

Dorian walked back and forth three times and when the doors appeared, he pulled one of them open and motioned for Lily and Severus to go first.

As they walked in, there was a big shout of "Surprise!" They both looked around the room and saw all their friends – Alice, Frank, Peter, Remus, Tav, Emily and Jane surrounding a table on which sat a sheet cake decorated with a lion on one side and a snake on the other side of it. Alice had told everybody they didn't need to bring presents, just themselves.

Frank lit the candles on the cake and then said, "Okay. You've got to make a wish and then blow out the candles."

Lily and Severus looked at each other, smiled and together blew out all twelve candles. The rest of the evening was spent eating birthday cake and drinking pumpkin juice, playing Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap, and just talking.

Remus and Peter were both thankful that they had become friends with Severus, Lily and Dorian rather than hanging around with James and Sirius.

"I going to ask my grandparents if everybody can come and spend some time at Mirrorvale during the summer holidays," Severus remarked as he walked Lily back to the Gryffindor entrance.

"That would be so much fun if we could all be together over the summer, Sev," Lily declared. "I'd love to see what the grounds at Mirrorvale look like in the summer."

"It's really beautiful," Severus answered quietly.

Saturday passed quickly. Severus made sure all his homework that was due Monday was completed and worked on his other assignments that were due later in the week. He, Lily, and Dorian met and practiced Charms and Transfiguration. Both Severus and Lily had received a new book on Defense for their birthdays from Leif and Conor and wanted to try out some of the spells. None of the spells were harmful; mainly they would slow an opponent down when used. They both knew that they were not allowed to use any of the spells in class.

On Sunday afternoon Severus waited for James to show up for his tutoring session. He expected him to be late as both MacDonald and Black had been, but Potter actually showed up on time …with a Quidditch magazine tucked under one arm. He hopped up on top of the table where Severus already had their brewing equipment laid out, proceeded to open the magazine and start to read it.

"Potter, get your arse off the workstation and pay attention!" Severus snapped.

"Keep your pants on, Sniv. I want to finish reading this article," James replied flippantly. He didn't quit reading or get off the workstation.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape is in charge of your tutoring session and you will listen to his instructions," Professor Slughorn said.

"No fair!" James whined. "I didn't ask to have Snivellus tutor me."

"Ten more points for calling Mr. Snape that name, Mr. Potter," Horace added.

"I'm going to start you off with the first potion we ever brewed which was the standard Sleeping Draft. The list of ingredients you'll need is here," Severus said pointing at the page in their textbook.

James was still reading his Quidditch magazine and not paying the slightest attention to what Severus was saying. He grabbed the magazine away from James and threw it on Slughorn's desk and then grabbed James' arm and pulled him off the table. "Pay attention!"

"Why you sniveling snake!" James hissed, his fists clenched.

"Mr. Potter!" Horace said. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your attitude."

The rest of the two hours was Severus stopping James from tossing all the ingredients into the cauldron at the same time, making sure he diced or cut them correctly. When he mangled the lavender for the second time, Severus wanted to strangle him. Finally after arguing with him over how much stirring the potion needed and directions the stirring should take, he slammed down his stirrer and yelled, "Potter, you're always telling everybody you want to be an Auror so how do you expect to get into the Auror Academy if you flunk potions?"

"I could give a bloody damn about potions!" James muttered. "If I need to, I can go to Godfather Albus and tell him how Slughorn graded me unfairly and he'll pass me."

Severus couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Dumbledore was Potter's godfather? Well, it did explain a lot of things. Finally, it was four o'clock and James left to return to Gryffindor Tower. Severus shook his head, hoping those three could find themselves another tutor. He cleaned up the workstation and washed out the cauldron. Of course neither Potter or Black nor MacDonald had offered to help him clean up. He smiled though as he thought of something else. Between the three of them, they had lost at least 80 house points. Gryffindor would not have a chance at winning the House Cup no matter how many Quidditch matches they won if these three kept going the way they had.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Haldana Hardbroom sat in her tiny quarters over Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. She couldn't believe she'd fallen so far as to only be able to rent a room in Knockturn Alley and it was all because of those beastly little brats, Snape, Evans, and Pettigrew! They would be sorry when they crossed her path again someday because _she_ never forgot when somebody did her wrong!

She had sent off an owl to Charles Potter. He and his wife, Mavis, had become fairly good friends of hers. They, like her, believed Muggleborns shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts, but because they believed teaching Muggleborns took away time from teaching the children who were born with a true magical heritage. She had suggested becoming a private Defense tutor for James and possibly Sirius. She hadn't yet heard back from him. Her musing was interrupted by a tapping on the window and she looked up to see an owl sitting on the window ledge. She opened the window and grabbed the roll of parchment from the owl and slammed the window shut again without bothering to offer it a treat. She eagerly unrolled it, thinking it must be from Charles with a job offer. It read:

_To: Haldana Hardbroom_

_This letter is to inform you that I have been retained by the Pettigrew family, the Evans family, the Starkey, Longbottom, Andrews, and De Luca families to sue you for both emotional and physical injuries incurred by your teaching, grading, and detention methods. The total sum of their suit is 3,000 Galleons. In addition, my wife Vesper and myself are suing you for the sum of 1000 Galleons for the injuries sustained by our grandson in your class and during your detention. You are hereby ordered to appear before the Wizengamot in two weeks time with your legal counsel._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Marius Aurelius Prince_

_Wizarding Barrister at Law_

_Member of the Board of Governors_

Hardbroom threw down the parchment and screamed loudly. "I'll get even with all those wretches if it's the last thing I do! Nobody makes a fool out of Haldana Hardbroom and they'll be very sorry they even tried!"

**A/N: Who wants to take a guess at what Harbroom's revenge could be? Also, Lily hasn't gotten any presents yet because it's not technically her birthday and she will recieve them on January 30th from her family and close friends.**


	15. End of Term

**15**

**End of Term**

**by Snapegirlkmf**

Lily's birthday at the end of January brought a few gifts from her parents and friends back home. Hyacinth sent her a small chocolate cake filled with peanut butter, and a lovely jumper in emerald green cashmere, plus a gift certificate to Lily's favorite bookshop. Severus had bought her a book called _Advanced Charms for Aspiring Young Witches_, some chocolate frogs and a pretty golden eagle quill. Dorian gave her some Cauldron Cakes and two bottles of butterbeer. Her Muggle friends chipped in and had gotten her a T-shirt of George Harrison that had been autographed by him. Alice gave her a suede journal colored a golden butternut shade with an owl flying on it, so she could record her Charms experiments. Peter and Remus sent her cards with Fizzing Whizbees and Droobles gum attached to them. Lily thanked them all, feeling quite touched, and they all shared her birthday cake in the Room of Requirement.

Easter holidays came and went and soon it was approaching the end of term. All of the students were frantically studying for the end of term exams, especially those who had slacked off until now, such as James and Sirius, Avery, Nott, Rosier and the Lestrange twins. Lily and Severus were studying also, along with the rest of their friends. Severus was determined to bring up his grades in Charms and Transfiguration, and now that Conor was teaching Defense, had no more trouble with his marks there. In fact he was consistently scoring well above average on his practical and written exams.

Unlike other professors, Conor preferred not to hand out exam papers until the very end of class, that way there would be no comparison or discussion of results by students. Conor also varied all the tests for each class, so there could be no copying of exams. Each class had two different versions of an exam and thus no one could sneak a look at a neighbor's test and copy the answers. Conor also patrolled the classroom like a hawk on exam days, and woe to any student whose eyes strayed!

Once MacDonald had been caught trying to see over Remus' shoulder, and Conor had pounced upon her like a panther. "Miss MacDonald, I thought it was understood that cheating will not be tolerated in my class." His voice was level, but it dripped disapproval.

"Sir, I . . .I . . ." Mary sputtered, but there was no excuse she could make after being caught out.

"Come up to the front," ordered the Black Cloak.

Mary reluctantly followed.

"Sit here," he pointed to a tall stool, placing it right in front of the board, where all could see her.

Mary sat, and then Conor put a large wooden sign about her neck with the words "Cheaters Never Prosper" on it. Mary went scarlet. "No! Sir, I can't wear this!"

"You can and you shall, for the rest of this period." He said implacably. "You will serve as an example for the rest of your classmates on what _not_ to do. Furthermore, you will get a zero for this exam and write three feet of parchment on proper study habits and test-taking skills and why cheating is wrong. And I want it yesterday!"

Mary stared at him. "But . . . but how can I do it yesterday if you assigned it to me today, Professor Magnusson?"

Several of the half-blood and Muggleborns students sniggered at the girl's confusion.

"Merlin, MacDonald, get a clue!" Lily snorted. "He means he wants it pronto! Right away, quick as you can."

Mary glared at her, then started sniveling as some of the Slytherins began whispering behind their hands, wearing wide grins.

"Silence!" Conor ordered. "There will be no talking until all are finished."

Everyone shut up and continued taking their test, except Mary who had to sit up front with the sign around her neck until the class was over.

Afterwards, when class was dismissed, she could be heard complaining loudly to Potter and Black about Conor's unfairness. "I mean, I didn't really _look_ at Lupin's test, I couldn't even see over the prat's shoulder, much less write down an answer!"

Remus, Peter, Frank and Lily contrived at that moment to walk past them, yelling loudly, "Cheaters never prosper, MacDonald!"

Mary stamped her foot and shook her wand at them.

At lunch that day, Severus told Dorian and Tav about MacDonald's attempt to cheat, and both boys thought Conor was awesome for giving her what for. The story quickly made its way around the Slytherin table, and when Marry stood up to leave the hall, all the Slytherins chanted, "Cheater pants! Shame on you, gonna get kicked outta school!"

Mary burst into tears and fled. But she never dared to cut up in Defense again.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Severus was still tutoring the Terrible Trio, as he and Lily referred to MacDonald, Potter, and Black. But his tutoring sessions with Black had improved somewhat, once Slughorn had issued the boy a warning that if he didn't stop cutting up for Severus, Slughorn would send a bad conduct report home to his parents. Then Sirius started following Severus' instructions, for he did not wish another spanking from his mother.

When James asked him why he wasn't giving Snivellus a hard time, Sirius answered, "Can't. Slugheart said he'd send home a bad conduct report and my mum will go round the bend if she gets one of those and my arse will be in a world of hurt."

"Oh. Too bad. Your mum's an old bitch."

"Tell me about it. Least you don't have to live with her."

"Hey, isn't your baby brother coming here next year?"

"Yeah. Reg will be a firstie next year. Bet the Hat sticks him right into Slytherin, like all the rest of the Blacks."

"Another dark wizard, huh?"

"Yeah, and he's my mother's favorite, the little kiss-arse. Her precious Reggie!"

"Ugh! She really calls him that?" James made a face.

"Not anymore. But she did when he was little . . . and he hates it!" Sirius snickered.

"Oh? Well, I'll just have to call him that next time I'm over."

"Do it. He'll go nuts."

But though Sirius was finally paying attention, Mary and James still took delight in frustrating the hell out of Severus, who longed to drown them in their own cauldrons. Finally, McGonagall came to the tutoring sessions and stood over them, insisting they do exactly as Severus said and do it silently, or else she would give them detention scrubbing toilets and harvesting stinkweed for the rest of the term as well as writing a very long bad conduct report home.

That made them shape up for the time being.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

When they weren't studying their heads off, Severus was discussing his plans for the summer holidays with Lily, Dorian, Remus, and the rest of their gang. Dorian and Lily were excited to be invited back to Mirrorvale, and Remus, Peter, Frank, and Alice were also eager to visit. Lily told Sev that she was going on holiday to the seaside for two weeks in June.

"Do you want to come along, Sev?" she invited. "I'm sure Mum and Dad won't mind. Tuney's bringing a friend too."

"Sure. I haven't been to the seaside in a few years." Severus agreed.

He thought it would be best if his friends visited Mirrorvale in small groups, so as not to overwhelm his grandparents. So Dorian, Remus, and Peter would come one month and stay for a week, and then Lily, Alice, and Frank would come the next week. Lily could also stay a week on her own since she was hosting Severus for two weeks. Tav couldn't make it as he was going to Italy for most of the summer to visit his grandparents and cousins there.

"I can't wait for this term to end!" Alice said longingly.

"Me either!" said Frank. "Because I can finally get away from Potter's endless bragging about how he's the best flyer in a century!"

Alice pretended to gag. "What a swellhead! Best flyer in a century, my arse!"

"He always says stuff like that," Peter said.

"Yeah, he thinks he's Merlin's gift to Quidditch," Remus added.

"Somebody ought to knock him off his high horse," Lily sniffed.

"Oh, you never know, Lily. What goes around comes around," Tav remarked. "Or, as my Nonna used to say, "Karma catches up with everybody."

"I wonder who will win the House Cup this year?" mused Severus. "Ravenclaw's pretty close to us in the standings."

Slytherin was first, by a hundred points. Ravenclaw was second, trailing Slytherin by fifty points, Gryffindor was third, and Hufflepuff last, though not by much, only twenty points.

"If the Terrible Trio keeps it up, Gryffindor will be dead last," Remus scowled. "I wish they'd just shut their mouths and do their assignments and behave in class. They're ruining our chances and they don't even seem to care."

"Well, they wouldn't. They only care when it's something they want." Alice said deprecatingly.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Nearly all the students agreed that the Magnusson brothers were the best Defense Masters they had ever had. All the older students respected and adored Leif, well, the older girls adored him—they thought he was a stud with his lean well-muscled body and calm nature, though some thought he was a bit too serious. But they all agreed he was top notch as an instructor and the same went for Conor.

Most of first through fourth years behaved for Conor, and rarely did anyone act up in his class. It wasn't that they were afraid of him, but that they respected him and wanted to learn all he could teach. After enduring Hardbroom's fanaticism and cruelty, Conor was like a breath of fresh air. However, there were a few occasions when he had to lay down the law to students, especially those who had received special treatment in Hardbroom's class.

One afternoon, when they were preparing for a practicum dueling session, Conor caught James and Sirius taunting Peter.

"Hey, Petey-wheaty, gonna pass out again like you did last time we dueled?" mocked Sirius.

"Little coward! First time I point a wand at you, you'll probably piss yourself, right?" James sneered. "We ought to call you Pee Pee Pettigrew, huh, Siri?"

They practically fell all over themselves laughing.

Peter hung his head. "Stop calling me names!"

"What for?" they teased.

Then they looked up and found their Black Cloak instructor standing behind Peter, giving them a wicked glower.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. Is there a particular reason you feel it necessary to insult and taunt a fellow Gryffindor? Especially one with a health problem like Mr. Pettigrew's?"

James and Sirius suddenly quit laughing and stared at the floor.

"Come with me." Conor said, then he reached out and took them by the arms and marched them up front. He then pointed to the floor. "Black, Potter, drop and give me fifteen!" he barked, sounding like a Muggle drill sergeant.

The two boys just stared at him.

"You can't be serious!" James protested, his voice whiny.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" growled the Black Cloak. "I warned you at the beginning of term what would happen if you acted out during my class."

"But it was just a joke!" Sirius cried.

"Black, tormenting a classmate is not a joke. Or funny. It's disrespectful and rude and something I will not tolerate. Now . . . drop and give me fifteen!"

Grumbling, they did as he ordered. But they had never done push-ups before, and Conor had to correct their arms and adjust their legs. "Now, all the way down, Potter! None of that girl stuff, push up and all the way down! You too, Black, no slacking!"

They soon discovered that push-ups were no joke. They hurt and made them sweat and gasp.

Conor ignored their whimpers and began to lecture. "If any of you ever wish for a career as an Auror or a Black Cloak, you must learn one very important thing. Never ever disrespect your fellow wizard or witch. Pureblood, half-blood, Muggleborn, all are created equal. All are deserving of your respect. Respect them and they will respect you . . . nine times out of ten. It's your job as an Auror or bodyguard to protect those who cannot protect themselves, not sneer at and belittle them. And everyone, no matter what class or bloodline, is deserving of protection. That is something your former professor, Haldana Hardbroom, never understood and it is why she was rejected from the Black Cloak Academy. Our motto is "to serve and protect". And we don't discriminate about who is more deserving of protection. Remember that next time you start teasing a fellow student."

He glanced down at Sirius and James, who were groaning and lying on the floor. "What's this? Did I tell you to stop? That's not fifteen, gentlemen. Up, and keep going."

"But sir, my arm's about to fall off!" Sirius whined.

"Funny, isn't it, how you were boasting just last week to me about how you were twice as strong as any boy in your year? And now you can't even do fifteen push-ups? Black, you'll never make it through the Academy if you give up this way. You too, Potter! You won't have your mum and dad there to coddle you."

Everyone laughed at that, and Peter laughed the loudest.

Finally, it was over, and they climbed to their feet, groaning.

"I trust you've learned your lesson, boys?"

"Yes, sir!" they said.

"Good. Go to see Madam Pomfrey, she'll give you a salve for those sore muscles." Conor said. "Now then, everyone pair up. Wands out, and wait for my signal."

From then on, James and Sirius toed the line, not wanting to do any more push-ups or hear any more lectures.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The week before exams, all the professors handed out review sheets with questions on them and a separate key with answers for students to study from. They were also available to anyone who wished to have last minute tutoring sessions. Severus opted to visit McGonagall for extra help. Lily went and had a session with Professor Sprout.

Then exams came. Lily and Severus prayed they had studied enough. Each class had both a written and practical portion. Severus knew he had aced potions, Defense, and Herbology. He was unsure about Charms and Transfiguration. Flying was an easy mark, and so was Astronomy.

But finally it was over, and Severus could sleep again. He hugged Greymalkin and took comfort in the big cat's presence, letting his purring soothe him to sleep. "I love you, Grey," he whispered into one shell-pink ear.

The cat responded by gently touching his nose to Severus' mouth, his green eyes half-closing lazily.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The last exam of the term coincided with the last Quidditch game of the season. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. James and Sirius each bet Frank a Galleon that Ravenclaw would lose. Instead, Gryffindor lost in a big way, and Frank was two Galleon's richer. Ravenclaw went home with the Quidditch Cup, the first time ever that they had won it. Severus applauded loudly when they won, they had been at the top of their game this year and the only thing that would have been better was if Slytherin had won.

James was so ticked off that Ravenclaw had snatched the Gryffindor victory away that he went about with a sour scowl on his face, muttering that if _he_ had been playing on the team _he_ would have ensured Gryffindor won the House Cup, because he was the best Chaser that ever was. "I can outfly anybody!"

"Ooh, I know, James!" Mary squealed. "Can you show me? Please?"

James strutted about, basking in her admiration. "All right, Mary. Hang on while I get a broom."

He went to the broomshed and chose a broom, then returned to the now abandoned pitch. He mounted his broom and began to fly spirals and flip his broom around upside down.

Just then Lily and Jane walked past. They looked over when they heard Mary squealing and clapping her hands.

"Oh, James, you're amazing! You really are the best flyer."

"Somebody gag me now," Jane muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's a shame, how she plays up for him. She's disgracing herself drooling over that peacock."

"Yeah, she's making much ado about nothing," Lily added, pausing to call over, "MacDonald, what are you looking at up there—a puffed up bag of gas?"

"Shut it, Evans!" Mary screeched.

James spotted them too, and brayed, "Hey, Silly Lily and Plain Jane! Watch me do this move! I'm the only one at Hogwarts ever to try it."

He swooped very low, almost hitting the girls, then he was up into the air, spinning about very fast. Then he brought the broom up to hover and stood up on the handle.

"James, be careful!" Mary shouted fearfully.

"Relax, MacDonald. I'm a pro." He made the broom go forward and back, then began to fly about a goal post. "How do you like that? Aren't I the best?"

He made the broom dive towards the ground.

"James! Look out!" Mary screamed.

A flock of geese flew by and James, distracted, lost his balance and fell off.

He crashed into the ground, and hit hard, letting out a howl.

"Oh, Merlin have mercy!" Mary sobbed running over to him. "Are you hurt?"

"My leg! I think it's broken!" James cried. His leg was twisted under him at an odd angle.

"So much for being the best flyer, Potter," Jane shook her head.

"Shut up, you ugly bitch!" James snarled, then he yelped as he tried to move. "Oww! It hurts!"

"Keep still, you'll make it worse," Lily said. "Jane, go call a professor or Madam Pomfrey. MacDonald, quit sniveling and help me keep him still."

Mary gulped back tears and snapped, "This is all _your _fault, Evans!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You . . . you acted like you didn't believe him."

"So? I wasn't the one who told him to stand on his broom and dive to the ground. That was _his_ idea, not mine! Nobody told him to do it. It's his own fault he got hurt."

James scowled at her. "It is too your fault, Evans! You made me fall by distracting me!"

"What? You bloody liar! I did no such thing," Lily spat. "Those geese flew across your path all on their own, James Potter! You wouldn't have fallen at all if you'd not been showing off. Pride goeth before a fall."

Madam Pomfrey arrived soon after that. and levitated James onto a stretcher and went back to the Hospital Wing. Mary followed, shooting a death glare at Lily and Jane as she did so.

"What a dumb twit!" Jane remarked. "The two of them deserve each other."

"They sure do!" agreed Lily.

"Serves him right," Severus said when the girls told him what had happened. "Tav was right, what goes around comes around." He could not bring himself to feel the slightest bit sorry for the Marauder.

James spent the rest of the week in the Hospital Wing, he had a compound fracture in his leg, cracked ribs, and a bruised tailbone, as well as a broken pinky. Poppy healed most of the damage the first day, but then insisted he do some physical therapy for his leg and be under observation for the rest of term.

James hated being cooped up and complained loudly about it to anyone who would listen. His mother Mavis came down to fuss over him and so did Dumbledore, bringing him bunches of sweets and Quidditch magazines and other things. Mary brought him sweets and flowers, and so did a few of the other Gryffindor girls. Sirius brought a new broom kit so James could polish the scratches out of the one he had flown. Mavis promised next year he would have a top of the line broom, not one of those inferior ones—she was convinced the broom James was riding had caused him to fall.

Severus, Lily, Peter, and the rest all breathed a sigh of relief that James was not going to be bothering them for the remainder of the term.

Slytherin won the House Cup, with Ravenclaw a close second, and Hufflepuff managing to squeak into third.

When James heard that, he threw his goblet of pumpkin juice against the wall, muttering that the miserable snakes had cheated.

The Slytherins threw a big party to celebrate their win, though Severus only stayed for a few hours before retreating to go finish packing. The Hogwarts Express would be arriving at eleven in the morning and he wanted to be the first one aboard it, so he could save a compartment for Lily, Dorian, Remus, Alice, Frank, and Peter. He couldn't wait to go home to Mirrorvale and the start of the summer holidays. The only thing that was worrying him now was his end of term marks. He hoped he had managed to bring up his marks and make his grandparents proud.

**Next: The children recieve their marks and Severus and his friends have fun at Mirrorvale, plus Hardbroom is called before the Wizengamot.**


	16. Summer Vacation Begins

**Chapter 16**

**Summer Vacation Begins**

**by Alethea27**

At breakfast the next morning the Heads of House handed out the end-of-term reports to their House members. Horace was walking up and down the table handing out the reports as they were in alphabetical order. The hall was suddenly filled with a massive amount of owls hooting, twittering, and screeching as they brought OWL and NEWT results. He handed Severus his report. "There you go, my boy."

Severus took a deep breath and unfolded his report and then smiled widely as he saw the O in Potions and Herbology, and the E's in Charms, Defense, and Transfiguration. He'd also gotten A's in Astronomy, Flying, and History of Magic. He resolved to bring his Astronomy grade up to E next year in memory of his dad.

"Mr. Malfoy, how did you do?" Horace called jovially.

"Seven Outstandings, sir," Lucius answered imperiously.

"Oho! Your father will be very pleased."

Severus looked across the room at the Gryffindor table and saw Lily wave at him and point towards the doors. Severus nodded. He noticed MacDonald was bawling and James and Sirius were patting her back in what looked like an attempt to comfort her.

"How did you do, Sev?" Dorian asked nudging him.

"Really good thanks to you and Lily," Severus replied. He, Dorian, and Tav all exchanged reports. Both Dorian and Tav had gotten all E's except Dorian had gotten an O in Transfiguration while Tav had gotten an O in Astronomy and Dorian had gotten an A, but they'd both gotten A's in History of Magic. "Come on," Severus said. "I'm meeting Lily."

Lily was waiting in the hallway. When she saw Severus she gave him a big smile and then gave him a hug. "How did you do, Sev?"

"I got E's in Charms and Transfiguration thanks to you and Dorian's help."

"I'm so happy for you, Sev!" Lily said giving him another hug. "I got an O in Charms."

Tav and Dorian decided to go and finish packing. Severus turned and said. "Whoever gets to the train first, save us all a compartment."

"We'll do," Dorian promised.

Lily and Severus exchanged reports. Besides the O in Charms, Lily had gotten E's in Potions, Herbology, Defense, and Transfiguration and A's in Flying, Astronomy, and History of Magic.

"Good job, Lily!"

"Mum and Dad will be really pleased, too," Lily said.

"What's MacDonald bawling about?"

"Stupid twit got a T in Potions and a P in Defense. What did she expect? She wouldn't pay attention while you were trying to help her in Potions and then she tries to cheat in Defense by looking at Remus' exam! I don't feel a bit sorry for her!"

"Me either. I'm just glad I don't have to tutor her anymore and I hope I won't have to tutor any of them next year!"

Lily giggled. "Old Pothead got a P in Potions, but Black got an A."

Severus snickered. "I'll bet the thought of his mother spanking him again scared him into getting a passing grade." He frowned wondering if Potter was going to run to Dumbledore and complain that he deserved a higher grade and Dumbledore would change it.

Lily and Sev split up in the Entrance Hall by the main staircase. Severus returned to the dungeon to retrieve his trunk. He put Greymalkin inside his carrier. Dorian and Tav were just coming down the hall dragging their trunks behind them and carrying their owl cages. They took them upstairs and left them in the Entrance Hall along with their owls. The elves would see that everything got loaded on the train.

Severus left his trunk, but took Greymalkin with him. He never left Grey to be looked after by anybody except him. Severus, Dorian, and Tav were able to get one of the first carriages down to the Hogsmeade. They jumped onto the train and commandeered one of the bigger compartments for their own. They talked excitedly about their summer plans. Tav was looking forward to going to Italy to visit his grandparents and his other relatives. "My grandparents own one of the biggest vineyards in Tuscany; my grandfather allows me to ride out to the vineyards with him just about every morning. And my grandmother is the best cook ever! You should taste her Cacciucco," He sighed.

"What's that?" Dorian asked.

"It's a fish stew consisting of several different types of fish and shellfish, cooked in wine, tomatoes and chili pepper. It's a regional dish specific to the port city of Livorno where my grandmother's originally from."

"Sounds delicious," Severus replied. "Maybe, you can bring us back some." He let Grey out of his carrier and he jumped up to sit in Severus' lap and watch out the window.

There was a sudden increase of noise and activity outside the train. Lily and Alice appeared and then Frank, Remus, and Pete. They all came in and sat down. They were all excited to be finished with school and not having to worry about getting homework done.

Mary passed by still crying, followed by James and Sirius. James stopped and threw open the compartment door. He shook his fist at Severus. "This is your fault entirely, Snivellus! Now because of you and your stupid bodyguard, Mary will be grounded by her parents for most of the summer!"

"She shouldn't have been so arrogant and paid closer attention to what Sev was trying to teach her then, Potter," Dorian yelled back. "Maybe then she could have squeaked by with an A."

"Yes, and if she hadn't tried to cheat in the Defense exam, she wouldn't have flunked that either!" Alice added. "So she should quit crying like a baby and blaming everybody else for it."

"Just get out of here, Potter! None of us wants to see your face until we have to next year!" Lily yelled.

James slammed the door shut so hard the glass cracked. "Idiot!" Frank shouted and then did a _Reparo_ spell on the glass. "I hate having to share a room with him and Black – they're total morons." He plunked back down in his seat with a look of disgust on his face.

They began talking about their grades. Peter had gotten an E in Potions, but an A in everything else although Conor had written a very nice note to his parents saying that he tried hard and did his best even though his physical condition prevented him from some of the spells.

Alice had gotten an O in Herbology, E's in Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Astronomy. She got A's in Flying and History of Magic.

Frank had gotten an O in Transfiguration, E's in Charms, Defense, and Potions and Flying. He'd gotten A's Astronomy and History of Magic.

Remus said he'd gotten an O in Defense and Transfiguration, E's in Charms, Potions, Astronomy, and A's in Flying and History of Magic. "I think Binns routinely gives everybody an A just because it's easier on him," He joked.

"Potter was bragging that he got an O in Flying," Frank said.

"Big deal!" Alice muttered. "That won't get him into either the Auror Academy or the Black Cloak Academy."

"I wonder who we'll get for Defense next year," Frank wondered. "You know, Sev, maybe you could suggest to your grandfather that the Board take over hiring the defense professor. Dumbledore can't find his own arse with both hands, a locating spell, a mirror, and ten house elves helping him so how the heck can he find a decent defense professor?"

"That's a great idea, Frank," Tav said. "Merlin knows we don't need another Hardbroom!"

"That is a good idea, Frank," Severus said. "I'll talk to my grandfather and see what he says."

When the trolley came by, they all brought pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes. Severus ate one of each, but shook his head at any more. "Gran will be very unhappy if I'm too full to eat dinner because she's probably made all my favorites."

They spent the rest of the trip playing Exploding Snap and discussing their summer plans. Lily invited Alice over so she could play her Beatle records for her and she could meet her two Muggle best friends, Cathy and Beth. "We can have a sleep over and stay up all night, eating and playing records."

"Sounds like fun!" Alice said grinning. She turned to Severus. "I can't wait to visit Mirrorvale either. I've listened to everybody talk about how beautiful it is for years and I can't believe I'm actually going to get to see it!"

Severus smiled. "It really is. There's a beautiful flower garden in the back and Gran has two other gardens where she grows vegetables and another where she grows herbs and magical plants for her potions. There are several different kinds of fruit trees and flowering trees, and also a small lake we can swim in where the water's just the right temperature for a summer day."

"I'll bet there's a lot of open space, too to fly our brooms so we can a practice for next year," Frank said. He, like James, wanted to try out for the Gryffindor House Team next year.

Severus nodded. "And you don't need a Notice-Me-Not Charm either because there are no other houses around for miles."

The train began slowing down as it approached Platform 9 ¾. When it finally came to a complete stop, the doors opened and all the students began swarming out, jumping down onto the platform and going in search of their parents. The friends said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways looking for their parents.

Severus easily found his grandparents who were standing with Black Leif and Conor. He greeted the two Magnusson brothers warmly and then got hugs and kisses from his grandparents.

"Sev, we've missed you so much!" Vesper exclaimed. "And I do believe you've grown another inch." She was dressed in a mint green light summer robe with matching green pumps. He hair was done up in an elegant French twist and she wore a discreet jeweled hair clip to hold it in place.

Marius smiled as he watched his wife fuss over Severus. They really _had_ missed him while he was away at school and it was wonderful to have him home again.

"Gran and Grandpa, let's go home. I have so much to tell you," Severus said.

"We'd best be going as there's always a long line at the Leaky Cauldron," Marius reminded everyone.

"I do wish there were more connections to the Floo Network in Diagon Alley," Vesper said.

Black Leif nodded. He shrunk Severus' trunk and put it in his pocket while Severus picked up Grey's carrier and followed his grandparents through the barrier. Leif and Conor followed him.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily had found her parents immediately and gave them both a big hug. "Mum, Daddy, I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you so much, Lily," Hyacinth said returning her hug.

"Where's Tuney?"

"Agatha's parents are taking them out for lunch and she's staying overnight," Paul said. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you at breakfast," Paul said.

Lily's face fell. "She never once wrote me. She's still thinks I'm a freak and she's still mad at me for going to Hogwarts, isn't she?"

"It's just one of those teenage phases she's going through right now. Petunia's trying to find herself and be her own person," Paul explained.

"Tell us about school," Hyacinth said changing the subject. "Are those two boys still bothering you?"

Paul loaded her trunk into the boot while Lily put Guinevere into the backseat and got in beside her.

"Pothead and Black still bully me a bit, but not as much since I've made friends with Sev, Dorian, Alice, Frank, Remus, Peter, and Tav. I've also made friend with Jane and Emily, two girls from Sev's house. I think Black's too afraid his mum will come to the school again and burn his bum if he misbehaves!" Lily giggled as she told her parents about Sev witnessing Black being turned over his mum's knee and her walloping him good. "He had to sit on a pillow for a few days."

"I don't think I'd want to cross that lady," Paul joked.

"Mum, Dad, you said I could invite a friend to go to the seashore with me so I invited Sev, if that's okay?"

"That's fine, Lily. Sev's very well behaved and has very good manners. He was never any trouble when he used to live next door," Hyacinth answered. "We'd be happy to have him come along."

"Tuney won't like it though. She never liked Sev," Lily said. "Who did she invite?"

"She invited Agatha." Paul answered. "Don't worry about Tuney. She and Agatha will probably spend most of the time at the beach, staring at the boys."

They stopped at a restaurant for supper and Lily showed them her marks.

"Lily, this is an excellent report!" Hyacinth exclaimed. "And you deserve a reward for working hard and getting good grades."

"How was the replacement for that Hardbroom woman?" Paul asked. "Your mother and I were happy to hear she'd finally been dismissed."

"You can thank Sev's grandfather for that. He's the one that forced the issue with the other governors and that was even before Sev got hurt in class."

"We've joined in a class-action suit against her and Mr. Prince will be acting as our legal counsel."

"Daddy, that's great. I'm glad she's going to be punished. I hope she has to give over every Galleon, Sickle, and Knut she owns!" Lily said vehemently.

"Tell us about her replacement, Lily. Was he a good teacher?" Hyacinth asked

"The best, Mum! His name is Conor Magnusson and he's a Black Cloak. His brother Leif taught the older students. They're special bodyguards, sort of like the ones that guard the Queen, but a lot better. Sev says you can't just hire them because they have to be contracted and the Black Cloaks have a right to refuse the contract and it has to be renewed every year. He says they're expensive so even very few pureblood families can afford them. Conor is Mrs. Prince's bodyguard and Black Leif is Mr. Prince's. Sev will have one when he turns seventeen."

Paul and Hyacinth smiled at the deluge of information spilling out of their daughter. They finished their meal, got back in the car and drove the rest of the way home.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus, Marius, Vesper, and the Magnusson's stepped out of the Floo at Mirrorvale. Black Leif took Severus trunk out of his pocket, resized it, and cast a levitating spell over it so it was floating.

"I'll see you in you in fifteen minutes," Severus said as he took over and steered it upstairs to his bedroom being careful not to bump into and nick any of the woodwork on the staircase on his way up. He set down Grey's carrier and let him out. Grey jumped up on Severus bed, stretching out lazily and grooming himself.

Severus opened his trunk and began unpacking, hanging up his school robes, shirts, and pants in one section of the wardrobe. He suspected he would have to buy all new robes by the end of the summer. He folded and put away his jumpers in one of the drawers in the wardrobe, and took out all his books and lined them up neatly on a shelf over his desk. There was a knock on the door and Severus opened it to find Mitzi outside. "Young Master, if you have finished unpacking, Master and Mistress are waiting for you in the parlor for tea."

"I am, but if you wouldn't mind putting my trunk away for me, Mitzi I'd appreciate it."

"Easily done, young master," Mitzi replied. Using her own elfin magic, she shrank his trunk and easily levitated it up on a shelf in the wardrobe.

"Thanks, Mitzi," Severus called as he grabbed his term report and hurried downstairs to the parlor. Marius and Vesper were seated on the couch when Severus came in. He handed them his report and sat down in a comfortable armchair opposite the couch. Mitzi carried in a tray with a teapot, cups, and a plate of biscuits, setting them down in front of Vesper.

"Sev, this is an excellent report!" Marius said. "You've successfully brought your grades in Transfiguration and Charms to an Exceeds and you've gotten an Outstanding in third year Potions."

"Lily and Dorian helped me get the E in Charms and Transfiguration," Severus replied modestly. "Next year though I want to bring my Astronomy grade up to an E in honor of dad's memory. Remember how he always used to look through a telescope at the stars when we visited because the sky here is more open and clearer than in the city?"

"Indeed I do," Marius replied. "Toby knew a lot about Astronomy and I'm sure he and Eileen would be very proud of their son today."

"As are we, Sev," Vesper said enveloping him in another hug. She then proceeded to pour tea and hand the teacups around followed by the plate of biscuits.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James came downstairs, leaving his trunk to be unpacked by the Potter house elves, and walked into the dining room where lunch had already been laid out for the family. Mavis and Charles were already seated, waiting for their son to appear. He handed them his report.

"Jamie, how did you get a D in Potions?" Charles asked. He saw James had gotten A's in everything else except Flying and he'd gotten an O in that. He knew James tended to joke around in class, but the teachers surely weren't giving him low grades for that.

"Aww, Slughorn doesn't like me. Remember he accused me of sabotaging that Muggleborn, Lily Evans' potions even though she was messing up her own potions because she's stupid? He gave Mary a T and she cried all the way home on the train. He doesn't like Gryffindors and favors his own House. He forced me to accept tutoring with that arrogant half-blood snot, Snivellus Snape even though he threatened to use dark curses on me if I didn't do what he wanted and then we had one of the Prince's bodyguards teaching us Defense and he favored the Slytherins too and that why I only got an A in Defense." James whined.

"Well, this is unacceptable, Jamie!" Mavis declared. "We're going to have a meeting with your Godfather Albus and get this straightened out. Don't worry, darling. We'll make sure you get the grades you deserve!"

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

"Mary Ann Louisa MacDonald!" Her mother yelled, looking up from her report card. "Your grades are a total disgrace! You got a Troll in Potions and a Poor in Defense and I've had an owl from your Defense professor saying he gave you a zero on the final exam because he caught you cheating!"

"Slughorn doesn't like Gryffindors!" Mary whined. "He favors his own House and lets them get away with everything in class!"

"You forget, Mary. Both your mother and I went to Hogwarts and had Professor Slughorn for Potions and he always treated all Houses fairly," her father said. "What about this accusation that you were cheating?"

"I wasn't cheating! I only glanced at Remus' paper for a second and Professor Magnusson jumped on me and accused me of cheating. He made me sit on a stool in front of the class wearing an awful sign that read cheaters never prosper."

"And so he should have, Mary. You should not have been looking or even glancing at anybody else's exam paper; your eyes should have been on your own exam," her mother said in a severe tone.

Mary started to cry. "Slughorn forced me to go to tutoring lessons with this awful Slytherin, Snivellus Snape and he was horrid to me!"

"If you're referring to the Prince's grandson, Severus, and you were calling him that awful name even I would find it hard to be sympathetic to your plight."

"Ever since you've started hanging around with those two renegades, James Potter and Sirius Black, we've noticed a change in your behavior and it's going to stop right now, Mary!" Her father warned. "You're grounded for the entire summer and your mother and I will work with you on all your subjects. We're going to be assigning you homework that we expect to be completed and if it's not, other privileges will be revoked. We'll also be testing you and if you do not pass, the same punishment will be administered."

"I hate you!" Mary yelled at them when she heard their decision. "You're horrible and I wish you were dead!"

Mary's mum grabbed Mary and turned her over her knees and began spanking her bum. "Don't you ever say that again, young lady! You are getting much too big for your pants! I don't know how James Potter or Sirius Black talk to their parents, but saying those things will not be allowed in this house! I'm sorry you feel we've let you down, but it's for your own good!" Her mum let her up and her father said, "Please go to your room and stay there until we tell you to come out again. We're sorely disappointed with you and this attitude you're displaying."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus awake at seven the next morning. He threw back the bedcovers and walked over to the window. He loved getting up early in the summer at Mirrorvale and seeing the green hills and the riot of gorgeous colors in the garden and flowerbeds. He took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. Marius and Vesper were having breakfast in the dining room. Marius was reading the front page of **The Daily Prophet**. The headline read: **'Dismissed Defense Professor's Trial Begins on Monday!'**

"Granddad, how long will Professor Hardbroom's trial last do you think?" Severus asked.

Marius put the paper down and looked at Severus. "I think possibly a few days, Sev."

"Will we kids have to testify?"

"No, we have enough testimony from Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey that we will not need you children to testify.

"Good," Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to ever see Hardbroom again.

"Sev, will you please owl Lily and find out what time her parents are leaving Monday so I know what time to Apparate you to Lily's?" Vesper requested.

"Okay, Gran," Severus said and as soon as he was done with breakfast he wrote a note to Lily with the requested information and sent it off with Callista.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily and Tuney were eating breakfast with their parents when there was a tapping at the window. Lily got up and let Callista in, took the note from her and gave her a treat. She opened the note from Severus and quickly read it. "Mum, Dad, Sev's grandmother wants to know what time we're leaving Monday so she knows when to bring him over."

"That's who you invited?" Petunia shrieked. "That freak who used to live next door? You couldn't invite one of your other normal friends!"

"I couldn't invite them both and hurt one of their feelings," Lily pointed out. "Sev's my best friend, too."

"He'd better leave that stupid cat of his home. Agatha's highly allergic to any kind of pet hair."

"Sev already knows _Dad_ is allergic to cat hair so he's leaving Grey at home."

"We're planning to leave about seven," Paul said. "I want to get an early start before there's a lot of traffic heading to the shore."

"Why don't you ask Sev if his grandmother can bring him over on Sunday night and he can sleep here," Hyacinth suggested

"Eww …please!" Petunia said making a face. "It's going to be bad enough having to spend two weeks with these two freaks. Let's not add on any additional time, Mum!"

"Petunia, don't start," Hyacinth warned. "Unless you want to lose your phone privileges." Petunia had received a pink 'Princess' phone for her bedroom for her birthday in March. She loved it dearly and enjoyed bragging to whoever would listen that she was one of the few kids that had her own phone.

"I'm not happy about having to spend two weeks with Agatha either!" Lily snapped. "All she does is whine and she's a big crybaby!"

"Girls!" Hyacinth warned. "Another word and both invitations will be rescinded."

Lily stuck her tongue out at Petunia and Petunia stuck out hers at Lily.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Vesper walked into Courtroom 10 at the Ministry of Magic with the Longbottoms while the Starkeys, talking with Mr. and Mrs. Andrews and Mr. and Mrs. De Luca walked behind them. They seated themselves in chairs behind the table where Marius and another member of his firm were already seated. Haldana Hardbroom and her barrister sat at a table opposite them. The courtroom was packed.

The Wizengamot, consisting of 50 Members, was minus one member as Amelia Bones, senior, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, had suggested to Dumbledore that he recuse himself from the proceedings telling that he could be called by the Wizengamot to answer questions about why he ignored complaints about Hardbroom from the other professors. The members were seated higher above the courtroom and were dressed in plum-colored robes and high triangular shaped caps of the same color. The department heads could be differentiated because they wore black robes and caps and had a silver _W_ on their robes.

"Are you ready to start the proceeding, Lord Prince?" Madam Bones asked.

"I am," Marius said in a solemn tone of voice.

"And you, Mr. Fleecewise, are you and your client ready?"

"We are, Madam Bones," He replied

"The scribe shall read the charges," Madam Bones said.

"Haldana Hardbroom, former defense professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is being sued for 500 Galleons a piece by the parents of minors, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Dorian Andrews, Lily Evans, Alice Starkey and Octavius De Luca for both physical and emotional injuries sustained by former Professor Hardbroom's teaching, grading and detention methods. In addition another sum of 1000 Galleons is being sought for minor Severus Snape by his grandparents, Lord and Lady Prince for physical and emotional injuries sustained by former Professor Hardbroom's teaching, grading, and detention methods. The total amount being sought is 4000 Galleons."

"I object!" Fleecewise jumped to his feet. "Lord Prince cannot act as barrister for his own grandson. It's a complete conflict of interest."

"My apologies, Madam Bones, but my grandson's interests will be represented in this suit by my colleague, Lord Sidney Bosworth. I will be representing the interests of the Andrews, De Luca, Evans, Longbottom, Pettigrew, and Starkey families," Marius explained smoothly.

"That will be satisfactory, Lord Prince," Madam Bones replied. "Scribe, please call the first witness."

The scribe rose once again and said, "Minerva McGonagall is summoned to take the stand."

Professor McGonagall came in through the doors, walked to the chair in the center of the room and seated herself.

Marius stepped up and asked, "How long have you taught at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall?"

"I returned to Hogwarts as a Professor of Transfiguration in 1946 when Professor Dumbledore was appointed Headmaster. He taught Transfiguration at that time, but felt he could not continue teaching with all the duties of Headmaster. I assumed the duties as Head of Gryffindor House at that time also. In 1955 I was appointed Deputy Headmistress by the Board of Governors."

"Please tell us when you first became aware of irregularities regarding Professor Hardbroom."

"It was the first month of the term. As you know the portrait to Gryffindor Tower is charmed to let me know if students are coming in after curfew. That night it let me know that a student was coming in after eleven. I went out and found Miss Evans and Mr. Snape. He explained that they had just gotten out of detention with Professor Hardbroom and Miss Evans was so tired he had escorted her because he was afraid she'd be unable to make it on her own. Mr. Snape also looked exhausted so I told him to wait and I would walk with him to the dungeon. I took Miss Evans to her dorm and then escorted Mr. Snape back to his dorm."

"What did you do after that?"

"I excused Miss Evans and Mr. Snape from attending morning classes. In the morning I sent notes to Miss Evans and Mr. Snape to come to my office at three to meet with myself and Professor Slughorn. I also sent a note to Professor Hardbroom informing her she needed to be in my office for a meeting at 3:15."

Lord Bosworth took over the questioning at that point. "Professor McGonagall, what did Miss Evans and Mr. Snape tell you about their detention?"

"They told us that Professor Hardbroom had made them scrub the defense classroom floor with toothbrushes and told them if it wasn't clean enough for her to eat off of they would have to do it over the next night. She cast a least two Stinging Hexes at them for talking; Miss Evans said she had asked Mr. Snape to move the bucket of water for her. Hardbroom made degrading remarks about Mr. Snape's parents and racial insults about Miss Evans' heritage all through the detention."

"What did former Professor Hardbroom say about her detention?"

"I informed her that first years were never to be kept in detention past nine o'clock and that lines or cleaning cauldrons were the preferred type of detention. She said Mr. Snape had a foul temper and Miss Evans a smart mouth and children such as them needed a firm hand. I said Miss Evans and Mr. Snape had also complained about the degrading remarks and racial slurs she had uttered all during their detention."

"How did she react to that?"

"She got very angry; she said didn't have to listen to my accusations and if I had any other complaints to take them to the Headmaster."

"So she thought she had done nothing wrong and had no intention of changing either her teaching or detention methods."

"That was my impression."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Do you have any questions for Professor McGonagall, Mr. Fleecewise?"

"Not at this time, Madam Bones, but I do reserve the right to recall Professor McGonagall."

"So be it," Madam Bones replied. "You may step down, Professor."

The scribe stood up again and said, "The court calls Professor Horace Slughorn to the stand."

Horace nodded at Minerva as they passed coming in and going out of the courtroom. Horace sat down in the chair Minerva had just vacated.

Lord Bosworth took the lead on questioning Horace as he had been a Ravenclaw and Marius wanted no hint of impropriety.

"Professor Slughorn, how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Fifty years. I started teaching at Hogwarts as soon as I gained my mastery in potions in 1922."

"When did you become aware that Professor Hardbroom was not following the rules set down by the Board of Governors?"

"Since the beginning of the school year I had been receiving complaints from members of my House about Professor Hardbroom's continually labeling them as future Death Eaters, dirty untrustworthy snakes, etc. After that it was the detention she had Mr. Snape and Miss Evans perform."

"Did you confront former Professor Hardbroom about this spitefulness of hers?"

"Oh my, yes! I spoke to her about it at the same meeting with her and Minerva. I told her she could not hold these children responsible for the actions of a former Slytherin and his friends and if she continued I would go to the Headmaster."

"What was her reaction to your threat?"

"She told me to do what I had to do, but she was going to teach the student how to fight the _former_ Slytherin Death Eater scum."

"Professor, will you describe what happened on December 28th?"

"I found myself getting at least fifty owls from parents of the students in my House all complaining about their children's defense grades. Students who had gotten O's or E's previously were marked down. Nobody got higher than an A and in most cases they were dropped to a P. At first I thought Professor Hardbroom was possibly a low marker, but when I talked with the other Heads of House, none of them reported receiving complaints about defense grades and I began to suspect she was deliberately giving Slytherin students bad marks."

"And there was a matter of the confidentiality violation."

"Yes. When he returned to Hogwarts after the holidays, Mr. Snape advised me that James Potter knew what his grade and Miss Evans' grade was. He said Mr. Potter wasn't just guessing, he was stating it as a fact. I knew Professor Hardbroom had been invited to stay with the Potters over the holidays and I suspected she was discussing student grades with people who were not the student's parent or guardian."

"What did you advise Mr. Snape to do?"

"I told him he should let his grandfather, Lord Prince, know as he is on the Board of Governors."

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn," Lord Bosworth said.

"Do you have any questions for Professor Slughorn, Mr. Fleecewise?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, I do," Mr. Fleecewise said walking up to Professor Slughorn. "Isn't it a violation of confidentiality, Professor to send off those complaints you got from the parents to Lord Prince?"

"No. Lord Prince is on the Hogwarts Board of Governors and I felt he and the other governors should know what was going on in the school," Professor Slughorn said stoutly. "It would be a different story if I'd sent them to the **Daily Prophet** or Abe at the Hog's Head."

"No more questions." Fleecewise said hastily.

When Slughorn had left the courtroom, the Scribe stood up again. "The court calls Madam Poppy Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey walked in and sat down. Lord Bosworth questioned her about the injuries received by Severus in Professor Hardbroom's class. "He fractured his shoulder and collarbone plus he broke three ribs and cracked two others when he hit that wall. He had a concussion also. This was due to Sirius Black casting the _Repello Maxima _spell on him that sent him flying into a wall. He said Professor Hardbroom had been taunting Mr. Black about being a coward and he lost his temper."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Lord Bosworth said. He sat down and Marius stood up. "Madam Pomfrey, will you please tell the court what happened in Professor Hardbroom's class on January 7th of this year?"

Madam Pomfrey described Peter's asthma attack caused by Hardbroom's treatment of him. Mrs. Pettigrew grabbed her husband's arm and buried her face in his shoulder. Marius watched them, as did members of the Wizengamot

"She almost caused a student to die because she was too busy taunting him for being weak and totally ignoring the fact that the boy was suffocating!* If Mr. Lupin hadn't come to get me when he did, Peter wouldn't be here now. Some of the children said they told her he was having an attack, but she ignored them. Others pleaded for her to help Peter, but she refused and said he was faking."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Marius said.

"Do you have any questions for the witness, Mr. Fleecewise?"

"Not at this time, Madam Bones."

"Court is adjourned for today and will resume tomorrow at nine."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Albus looked up as he heard his Floo sound and he saw Charles and Mavis stepping out of the fireplace. He smiled delightfully. "Mavis, Charles, how wonderful to see you! What brings you here? Please sit down and I'll call my elf for some refreshments."

They seated themselves in the chairs opposite his desk. Albus called his elf, Twinky, and requested tea. The elf popped back in a few minute carrying a tea tray with a teapot, cups, and a plate full of small cakes. Albus happily bustled around pouring tea and then sat down behind his desk again.

"Albus, we're here to complain about James' grade. We feel he didn't get the grades in he deserves in Potions and Defense. He got a D in Potions and only an A in Defense and he certainly deserves E's in both subjects," Charles said.

"Jamie said Slughorn favors his own house and he appointed that Snape boy as his assistant because he supposedly some sort of potions prodigy – he probably is in making dark potions since Slytherins don't know anything else!" Mavis declared

"He also said Slughorn forced him, Sirius, and Mary MacDonald to have Snape as their tutor and he was so horrible and threatening that they didn't learn anything and Defense was awful too. How could you let a Black Cloak teach children, Albus? Why they're nothing more than assassins for hire! James said he and Sirius were forced to do fifteen push-outs, I think they're called; it's some sort of exercise Muggles do, because they talked out of turn in class."

Albus steepled his hands and rested his chin on them as he listened to Charles and Mavis complaints. "As much as I would love to rectify James' grades as I know he's a very talented boy who certainly deserves top grades, I cannot. The Board of Governors has been keeping a close watch and I believe they're looking for an excuse to dismiss me."

"That's horrible, Albus!" Mavis exclaimed. "Why things would be terrible around here if you weren't here. Those evil Slytherins would just take over the entire school!"

Charles snorted. "I've said many times that the Board should be set up differently. There should be five Gryffindors, three Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and only one Slytherin."

Albus sighed. "As much as I would like to see that, Charles, the setup of the Board is not something that can be changed as it was designed that way 200 years ago and it was thought giving each house three votes on the Board was fair."

"We'll wait and see how this year goes, but I warn you, Albus, if Jamie continues to receive unfair treatment, we're going to keep him home and we'll be warning other Gryffindor parents not to send their children here as Slytherins are rewarded for their evilness!" Charles replied.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus and Lily walked along the seashore barefoot, stopping occasionally to dig their toes into the wet sand. It was a cloudy day so there weren't many people out on the beach today. He was enjoying his time here immensely in spite of Tuney and her whiny friend. He stooped down and picked up a shell. It was a perfect fan-shaped shell of deep blue. He handed it to Lily. "For you."

"Thanks, Sev. It's beautiful," Lily said putting it safely in her pocket.

They had gotten to Brighton's Kemp Town beach yesterday. Lily's parents had rented a three-bedroom bungalow for the two weeks. Lily loved it here and hoped her family could come back next year. The only bad part of the vacation was that she had to share a room with Tuney and Agatha.

"I didn't see Tuney or Agatha at breakfast this morning," Severus remarked.

"Agatha has one of her migraines this morning," Lily said. "Merlin, Sev! She's only fifteen and she acts like she's eighty and she snores so loud she sounds like a jet plane going down the runway! I had to sleep in the living room last night and I could still hear her. I'm surprised you could sleep being as you're in the room next door to us."

"Well, I did sleep with my pillow over my head," Severus confessed with a grin.

"I sure pity her husband if she gets married."

"She'll have to find a guy who snores louder than she does," Severus smirked. They both broke up laughing.

"We'd better get back to the bungalow. Mum probably has lunch ready." Lily said. "Come on, I'll race you back!"

"Okay, I'll give you a head start because I've got longer legs than you," Severus offered.

"No way, Sev. I can beat you fair and square," Lily replied.

"Okay, on the count of three …one, two, three!" They both took off running back in the direction of the bungalow. Hyacinth had just come out on the porch when Severus and Lily both ran up laughing and out of breath. "See! I told you I could beat you, Sev!"

"Okay, so you did."

"Sev, an owl came for you and I'm afraid it scared Agatha right back into her bed."

"What doesn't, Mum?" Lily muttered as she followed Severus into the house. They both saw Callista waiting patiently in the open kitchen window. Severus took the note from her and gave her a strip of bacon off the plate Hyacinth had fried for their bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwiches. He opened the note. "It's from Grandpa. He says the first day of Hardbroom's trial went really well. Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, and Madam Pomfrey all testified. He said the members of the Wizengamot appeared to be really shocked when Madam Pomfrey described what happened to Peter. It's continuing today and Hardbroom's barrister is supposed to be presenting her side of things."

"I hope she goes to that prison of yours," Hyacinth snapped. "Imagine almost letting a child strangle to death!"

"I'm sure Grandpa will let me know the outcome as soon as he knows." Severus said.

****testimony taken from Snapegirlkmf's chapter 12, for those who don't recall what happened back there.**

***** The Amelia Bones in this chapter refers to Amelia Bones, senior, the mother of the Amelia Bones in Harry's time. **


	17. A Relaxing Interval

**A/N: Could everybody please say a prayer for or keep positive thoughts, if you don't pray, for Snapegirl's sister who is fighting breast cancer. Thanks!**

**Chapter 17**

**A Relaxing Interval**

**By Alethea 27**

The second day of the trial of Haldana Hardbroom was called to order by Madam Bones. Hardbroom glared at the smug audience. They were there to watch her downfall – well, they were going to be disappointed.

The scribe called Charles Potter's name. Charles took the seat in the center of the courtroom with an air of superiority.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," Mr. Fleecewise greeted him. "I have a few questions to ask you about Professor Hardbroom."

Charles nodded his head imperiously. "You may ask your questions, sir."

"How did you feel about Professor Hardbroom being the professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

"My wife and I were pleased when we heard she was a former Gryffindor. My son, James, liked her and so did his best friend, Sirius Black. She was strict, but the children learned to abide by her rules and not talk back. She was fair in her detentions; she had every right to have that Snape boy scrub the defense classroom floor with a toothbrush. He attacked Sirius and almost strangled him. He should have been expelled in my opinion!"

"What about the charge that she was discussing student grades outside of school thereby violating the school's confidentiality clause; is there any truth to that?"

"Professor Hardbroom never mentioned any specific names. She merely mentioned that she'd had to give lower grades to the Slytherins because the previous defense professor had favored them and given them grades that were not warranted. I guess James must have been listening and decided to tease the Slytherins on the train going back to school and since they don't have any sense of humor they assumed Professor Hardbroom had violated the confidentiality agreement."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Mr. Fleecewise said.

"Do you have any questions for Mr. Potter, Lord Bosworth or Lord Prince?" Madame Bones asked.

"As a matter fact I do, Madam Bones," Marius said standing up. Marius walked over to where Charles was seated. "Mr. Potter, if former Professor Hardbroom was speaking in general terms about the grades, how is it your son knew the exact grades of not only the Slytherins, but the some of his Housemates as well, specifically Miss Evans, Miss Starkey, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Pettigrew?"

"I'm sure James was just guessing, after all, it isn't too hard to figure what a Muggleborn would get as they're never as bright as the children born from a continuous line of magic."

"So he was able to accurately guess Miss Evans exact grade? I don't think so, Mr. Potter," Marius replied. "What about when she almost allowed Mr. Pettigrew to suffocate even though the students, even your son, were telling her he wasn't well and needed help, but she believed he was faking and refused to help him and wouldn't allow anybody to summon Madam Pomfrey?"

"She knew he was always claiming he couldn't do Defense duels because of his health and she thought it was because he was lazy and his parents indulged him a little too much. She was trying to save his life from those wretched Slytherin Death Eaters for Merlin's sake!"

"She certainly should have been able to see that time that was something was very wrong as Mr. Pettigrew's face was turning blue in his struggle to breathe and even if she thought he might have been faking she had a duty to call for help." Marius said. "No more questions."

As Marius sat down, Lord Bosworth got up. "Mr. Potter, when Mr. Snape was seriously injured in Professor Hardbroom's class she refused to allow anyone to help him when it was obvious he was badly injured. When Miss Evans left the room and got Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, former Professor Hardbroom threatened her with two months of detention for leaving the classroom without her permission. The children were questioned by Professor McGonagall and told her that she was egging Mr. Black on by referring to Mr. Snape as a 'slimy Slytherin snake' and 'a future Death Eater' and telling Mr. Black that he was pathetic for not being able to break Mr. Snape's Shield Charm and that's when Mr. Black lost _his_ temper and used a spell his cousin had taught him that sent Mr. Snape flying into a wall so hard it cracked, leaving Mr. Snape with a broken shoulder, collarbone, three broken ribs, two cracked ribs and a concussion. You don't have a problem with her teaching methods, but what if what happened to Mr. Snape happened to your son?"

"No. I do not and if that had happened to my son; it would have been a Slytherin who did it. Accidents do happen in class. I believe she's right in teaching the children that you cannot turn your back on a Slytherin because they'll stab you given the slightest opportunity. They're completely untrustworthy and prone towards the dark side."

"I have no more questions, Madam Bones," Lord Bosworth said.

"You may step down, Mr. Potter. Do you have any more witnesses you would like to call, Mr. Fleecewise?"

"No, Madam Bones."

"We will adjourn then and the Wizengamot will render its decision within three days."

As they left the room, Marius smiled at Vesper and Sidney. "I do believe Charles Potter was the best witness we could have ever had …for our side."

"I wonder if Hardbroom realizes her goose was cooked the moment he stepped on the stand," Vesper added.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus and Lily spent their days exploring the beach as far away from Tuney and Agatha as they could get. They swam a lot, enjoying the activities of the underwater creatures. When Hyacinth took them into town, Severus bought a book about sea creatures and Lily bought one on seashells so they could identify the ones they were seeing underwater and the shells they were collecting on the beach. Severus had an overwhelming curiosity about everything.

Lily and Severus always got up early so they could intercept any owls before Agatha could see them and have a fit. Marius owled Severus after the second day of Hardbroom's trial and Severus chuckled as he read his grandfather's note.

"What's so funny, Sev?" Lily asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"Grandpa says that Hardbroom's barrister only called one character witness for Hardbroom and it was Charles Potter. He says Mr. Potter made a great witness …for our side that is. Grandpa writes that Mr. Potter came into the courtroom with all his prejudices about Slytherins and Muggleborns intact and proceeded to spew them forth with no help from them. He and Lord Bosworth were able to link Mr. Potter's prejudices to Hardbroom's. He said most of the Wizengamot looked shocked and disgusted at what they were hearing."

"When will they make a decision, Sev?" Paul asked.

"In three days."

"We don't really care about the money," Hyacinth said. "Mainly we want to see her punished in front of a court of law; make sure she knows she can't do the things she was doing because they're wrong and let her know there will be consequences for it."

"I'm sure she _is_ going to find out, Mrs. Evans."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Courtroom 10 was once again packed the day of the verdict. Vesper spotted Rita Skeeter sitting demurely in the front row, but she knew Skeeter was making her name at the **Prophet** by digging for dirt.

"Everybody rise," the Scribe called as the Wizengamot came in and was seated.

"The defendant, Haldana Hardbroom, will step forward."

"Scribe, please read the verdict," Madam Bones ordered.

The scribe read the verdict. "In the matter of Haldana Hardbroom accused of causing physical and emotional harm by her teaching, detention and grading methods, we the Wizengamot speak with one voice and find her guilty of all accusations and order her to not only pay the sum of 4000 Galleons to the parents and guardians of the injured children, but to be stripped of her teaching credentials permanently. The Galleons will be taken from the defendant's account at Gringotts by order of the Wizengamot."

There was a loud scream from Hardbroom. "You think you've won today, but you haven't seen or heard the last of me! Make no mistake; I will have my revenge on all of you! Nobody wrongs Haldana Hardbroom and gets away with it!"

"Please restrain the defendant and escort her out of the courtroom," Madam Bones said.

Two Aurors walked up, grabbed her and escorted Hardbroom still screaming threats and promising revenge out of the courtroom.

"What a horrible woman!" Vesper said. "What was Albus even thinking hiring her?"

"I don't think he was, my dear," Marius answered.

Rita Skeeter rushed up to the parents, hoping to catch those making nasty remarks about Hardbroom, but they formed a united front and refused to speak to her, electing instead to have Harvey Longbottom be their spokesperson. "We're satisfied with the Wizengamot's fair verdict and happy that Hardbroom will never be able to do this to another child."

The next morning Sev and Lily were eating breakfast Paul and Hyacinth. Tuney and Agatha had already eaten and were going to spend the day on the beach. Severus had the **The Daily Prophet** which featured the headline, '**Hardbroom Swears Revenge on Those Who Wronged Her!'** The story related that the Wizengamot had ordered 4000 Galleons to be taken out of Hardbroom's vault and paid to the parents of the wronged children and in addition she was stripped permanently of her teaching credentials. It also featured the quote from Mr. Longbottom. The story related the further information that Hardbroom had been forcibly removed from the courtroom by Aurors, screaming promises of revenge. Severus had already known the outcome of the trial as Marius had owled him immediately afterwards.

There was a crack outside and Severus looked up recognizing the sound of somebody Apparating. There was a knock on the front door and Paul went to answer it. He came back with Marius who was carrying a moneybag.

"Grandpa!" Severus said jumping up from his chair and giving Marius a hug. "I really miss you and Gran. How's Grey doing?"

Marius smiled at Severus as he let go of him. "He misses you. He's been stuck to your grandmother's side since you left. Are you having a good time, Sev?"

"The best, Grandpa!" Severus assured him. "Lily and I have been swimming a lot and collecting shells. We bought books so we could identify the sea creatures we saw and the shells we've been collecting."

"I do believe you've even acquired a bit of a tan, Sev," Marius teased. He set the moneybag down in the center of the table. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, this is your share of the Galleons taken by the Wizengamot from Professor Hardbroom's vault."

Paul and Hyacinth eyed the moneybag in surprise. It was obvious they hadn't known what to expect.

"Might I offer a suggestion?" Marius asked.

Both of them nodded and Hyacinth said, "Please do."

"I would take this money and open an account for Lily at Gringotts. By the time she's in her last year at Hogwarts, there should be more than enough money to pay for an apprenticeship in whatever career she chooses to follow."

"That's a fine idea, Mr. Prince and thank you for suggesting it," Paul said.

Marius nodded and replied, "If you need any help opening the account at Gringotts, let Vesper or I know and we'll be happy to help you." He turned to Severus and said, "I must be going. Give me a hug and another for your grandmother, Sev."

Severus gladly gave his grandfather two hugs. "I'll see you and Gran the week after next. Please give Grey a hug for me, too."

After his grandfather had Disapparated, Sev and Lily decided to take a walk on the beach and then go for a swim. Severus enjoyed Lily's company. Unlike a lot of girls she didn't chatter aimlessly and he liked that. He liked just strolling quietly along the beach with her.

"What do you suppose Potter's parents said when they saw his potion grade?" Lily asked. "I'll bet he got a P or a D at least."

"Potter probably said Slughorn favored his house and he probably told them Slughorn forced him to take lessons with me and I was a complete troll to him and he couldn't learn anything under those circumstances. I'll bet Mr. and Mrs. Potter made a beeline for Dumbledore's office and demanded he adjust their precious son's grades and he'll probably do it."

"Why would he, Sev? I suppose he could override a professor's grade if there was a definite reason like the professor hated a student and wouldn't give them a fair grade, but he didn't even override Hardbroom's grades after first term."

"But what's the point of a professor giving a student a bad grade if Professor Dumbledore can change them?" Severus said angrily. "He won't change anybody's but Potter's, and maybe Black's, because he's Potter's godfather. I heard Potter mutter something about it when I told him he couldn't get into the Auror Academy if he flunked potions. He said he didn't care he'd just go to Godfather Albus and tell him Slughorn graded him unfairly and he'd pass him."

"That does explain a lot of Potter's and Black's behavior," Lily responded angrily. "They know they have nothing to fear so they can do whatever they want."

"Yes, because he'll just override their detention like he did at the first of the year. They never got any punishment for causing you to fall down the stairs and he gave them points for doing Professor Fleinhardt's detention." Severus replied vehemently.

"Except Black has to worry about his mum finding out, coming to school and burning his bum again!" Lily giggled.

"It's too bad she can't burn Potter's bum, too, but I am going to take Frank and Tav's suggestion to my grandfather. I think when we have an incompetent headmaster, the board of governors needs to step in."

"Yes, or Dumbledore will probably hire another Gryffindor for defense who's either another Hitler or a complete boob!"

Another week passed and the Evans packed up their car and drove home. Severus and Lily were crammed into the back seat with a sniffling Agatha who implied the whole drive home that her allergies were bothering her because somebody must have cat hair on their clothes. Tuney patted her shoulder and nodded sympathetically.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James was sulking in his room when there was a knock on his door. With a wave of his wand he opened the door and Sirius came in. "I finally escaped from the old bat! You want to have a one-on-one Quidditch match."

"I don't feel like it," James pouted. He rolled over on his back with his arms underneath his head.

"What's wrong with you today?" Sirius asked, flopping down at the foot of his bed

"Godfather Albus couldn't change my Potion grade. It's gonna have to stay a D."

"Why couldn't he change it? He's the headmaster. He can do anything he wants."

"He told mum and dad that he thought the board of governors was keeping their eye on him and are looking for a reason to fire him."

"Yeah, because that prick Snivellus' grandfather is on there and he wields a lot of power, I guess."

"Mum and Dad say that the board is unbalanced. It should have five Gryffindors, three Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, although I think one of them would be enough; they're pretty dumb and just go along with whatever the lead vote is."

"That's because Hufflepuff gets all the rejects. They get the ones that are too stupid or cowardly to fit into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and not evil enough to stick in Slytherin," Sirius said.

"Dad said there should only be one Slytherin because if Gryffindor had five votes, Godfather Albus wouldn't ever have to worry about losing his position. Those Voldemort-loving Slytherins would be outvoted every time."

"Why doesn't your dad run for the Board?"

James shrugged. "I don't think he's ever thought about it."

"Maybe you should suggest it. What are you going to do about your potion grade?"

"I don't know, but I'm open for suggestions."

"You could ask for help from Remus or Peter. I think they both got E's in Potions."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Siri. Maybe we can get them away from that creep Snivellus, those other two snakes, Silly Lily, Alice Asshole, and Frank Longbum."

"Yeah, let's take our brooms out and see what we can come up with."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus was happy to see his grandparents and Grey who all but jumped into his arms as soon as he walked in the door. "I guess you missed me, huh boy?" Severus asked scratching Grey's head. He purred loudly and rubbed his head against Severus chest.

Severus spent the week getting a firsthand account of Hardbroom's trial. "I wonder what revenge she thinks she can get?" Severus said.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Sev. There's nothing the harpy can do. Her credibility is completely gone," Vesper replied.

At dinner that night, Vesper had made her famous glazed pineapple ham, Severus said, "Frank came up with a good idea. What if the Board took over hiring the next defense professor instead of Dumbledore? I mean if he hires another Gryffindor to teach defense, the Slytherins will probably be treated like slime again. I wish you could find a professor who didn't attend Hogwarts and doesn't have any prior opinions about any of the houses."

"That's a good idea, Sev. I will discuss it with the other governors and see what they think of it and just perhaps if they agree, we will be able to find a candidate that didn't come from Hogwarts and will have no leaning towards any of the houses."

"I know Hogwarts isn't the only magical school in existence and there are others. Why couldn't you find a defense candidate who finished another magical school?" Vesper asked.

"The Gryffindors would never accept a candidate from Durmstrang; they would consider them no different than having a Slytherin alumni teach them. Perhaps I will contact Madam Maxime the headmistress of Beauxbatons and see if she has any recommendations," Marius replied.

The next week Dorian, Remus, and Peter came for a week's visit. They had a lot of fun riding their brooms and playing two against two Quidditch. Severus made sure Peter didn't get overly tired and always had his Breath Ease with him. They explored the grounds of Mirrorvale, climbed the trees, swam in the small lake, and rode the Prince horses. Sev's stallion was named Baron. Peter had the gentlest of the horses, a placid mare named Merry May. They were coming back from a ride around the grounds when Peter stopped his horse, pointed up at the sky and asked, "What's that?"

They all looked up and saw a winged creature headed for Mirrorvale. Remus squinted up at it. "Well, it something very large with wings. Could it be a hippogriff?"

As it got closer Dorian exclaimed. "It's a Pegasus! I'll bet Tav sent us something from Italy. I remember he told me his grandfather raises them."

"Really?" Peter remarked. "How does he keep the Muggles from noticing them?"

"I asked him that too and he said they have a charm on them so when a Muggle sees them all they see is a regular horse like these we're riding."

The Pegasus came down gradually and made a graceful landing in front of the stables. The boys got down off their horses and approached the Pegasus cautiously. It was a beautiful silvery white with pure white wings. When they got close enough, they could see it was wearing some sort of saddlebag. A note suddenly popped out of the bag and floated over to Severus. He caught it and read it quickly. "You're right, Dorian. It's from Tav. He says this Pegasus' name is Ravenna and he's sent us some of his grandmother's Cacciucco, a bottle of their best wine and also some gelato which he says is Italian ice cream that's made from milk, gelatin, sugar, and fruit. He says they want us to know how much they appreciate Grandpa taking Hardbroom to trial and winning."

By this time Marius and Vesper had come outside to see the Pegasus. Severus ventured closer. He stretched out his hand and gently stroked the Pegasus' nose. "You are beautiful and I wish Lily was here to see you."

While he was doing that Dorian got the saddlebag off of her and gave it to Vesper who opened it, took out the containers it contained and enlarged them. There was also a bottle of the De Luca Vineyard's finest wine for Marius and Vesper. Severus handed them the note from Tav.

"It was my pleasure to take her to task," Marius said after reading the note.

"Oh my! This smells absolutely delicious!" Vesper said. She headed back towards the house with both containers and the bottle of wine floating in front of her. "Dinner will be in an hour, boys."

"Sev, why don't you take Ravenna into the stables, Sev?" Marius suggested. "She's probably pretty tired after flying from Italy."

Severus nodded. "Okay." He led his stallion towards the stable. "Come along, Ravenna and I'll get you settled with fresh hay and oats." He knew Pegasus' were very intelligent and you couldn't force one to come with you anywhere unless it wanted to. The other boys followed him, leading their horses, walking behind Ravenna who was following Severus. Once they got their horses brushed down, with fresh hay and oats containing some of Vesper's high nutrient ingredients, they got fresh hay for Ravenna's stall and poured oats into her trough. There was also a large trough that magically refilled with fresh water.

They all went upstairs to shower, don fresh clothing, and came back downstairs to the dining room. Vesper served the Cacciucco with a salad and hot, crusty, Italian bread and they had the gelato for dessert. "Is Octavius' grandmother his maternal or paternal grandmother?" Vesper asked.

"She's his paternal grandmother. She's quite a character from the stories Tav's told me," Dorian said.

"They certainly have excellent wine!" Marius remarked. He and Vesper were having a glass with their meal

"I must write a thank you note to Mr. and Mrs. De Luca for their thoughtfulness and you boys need to do the same," Vesper said.

"Okay, Gran," Severus replied nodding.

Ravenna stayed for a couple of days and then gracefully took to the air to start her journey back home. Everyone watched her leave. The thank you notes had been sent with her. Before she left, Severus was able to sketch her and was happy his sketch turned out so well. He could show it to Lily when she got here.

Dorian, Peter and Remus went home at the end of the week, promising to meet up in Diagon Alley when they received their Hogwarts letters.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

On Friday evening Cathy, Beth, Alice and Lily sat around in their pajamas in Lily's room with while the Beatles played on the stereo. Alice was sitting holding the album cover to _Rubber Soul_. "Well, I have to admit the Beatles beat anything my parents listen to.

"Can't believe you never heard the Beatles before," Beth remarked.

Alice shrugged and giggled. "Well, my parents are really old fashioned. They've barely joined the nineteenth century," she joked. That was certainly true considering the Wizarding World hadn't progressed much since the sixteenth century. "So, who's everybody's favorite Beatle?"

Cathy gave a mock shiver. "Well, John's my favorite. He's so good looking and I adore his sarcasm and wit and he's really smart."

"You should meet Sev then." Alice joked.

"You mean Lily's boyfriend?" Cathy teased.

"Told you, Sev isn't my boyfriend," Lily muttered, her face turning almost as red as her hair.

"How about you, Beth?" Alice asked. "Which Beatle is your favorite?"

"My favorite is George," Beth said with a sigh. "He's the quiet one, but he has a lot to say when he does talk."

"How about you, Lily?"

"Well, at first I thought I liked Paul because he's so cute and smart, but now I think he's a bit of a show-off and he reminds me of Potter so I think I like Ringo the best because he seems really nice and down-to-earth."

Who's this Potter?" Cathy asked.

"James Potter. He's a kid who goes to our school. He's rich, spoiled and a big bully," Alice explained.

"He brags all the time about how rich he is and about everything he has or gets," Lily added.

"Sounds like a creep," Cathy remarked. "What about you, Alice? Who's your favorite Beatle?"

"I think I like Ringo too. He just looks like he'd be a lot of fun to be around."

The girls talked some more. Lily and Alice gave Cathy and Beth an edited version of Hogwarts. The next morning the girls talked Hyacinth into driving them to the record store. Cathy and Beth wanted to buy Alice a Beatle's poster she could take home with her. When they were alone, Alice told Lily what she'd heard about McDonald. "I heard her parents were furious at her and grounded her for the entire summer!"

"Serves the cow right!" Lily growled. "At least her parents sound more responsible than Pothead's."

Vesper Apparated to Lily's house to pick her up on Sunday afternoon. She shrank Lily's suitcase and waited while Lily said goodbye to her parents. "We'll take good care of Lily while she's visiting us," Vesper promised. As before, Lily was taking Guinevere with her and had sent her ahead to Mirrorvale.

Severus was waiting for them when Vesper and Lily apparated into the backyard. Lily waved at him. "Hi, Sev!"

He came forward smiling widely. "Hi, Lily."

"Sev, will you please show Lily to her room and I'll send Mitzi up to help her get unpacked," Vesper requested.

"Okay, Gran."

Vesper took Lily's suitcase out of her pocket, resized it, and cast a _feather light_ charm on it. Severus grabbed it and they headed into the house. He showed Lily to her room; it was the same where she had stayed the last time she had visited at Christmas. There was a knock on the door and Severus opened it to find Mitzi, "Mistress asked me to help Miss Lily unpack, Young Master." Severus opened the door and stepped out, waiting to escort Lily back downstairs.

Mitzi and Lily came out a few minutes later and Mitzi said, "Mistress is having tea in the parlor in ten minutes. Don't be late."

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Mitzi," Severus said. He wanted to show Lily the sketch he'd drawn of Ravenna and tell her about the amazing magical creature. "I've got something I want to show you."

They walked into Severus' bedroom and he grabbed the sketch pad off his desk and showed her his drawing of the Pegasus, Ravenna.

"Oh Sev! She's beautiful and she looks as if she could fly right off the paper!" Lily exclaimed.

"I wish you could have seen her, Lily. She was so graceful and beautiful." Severus continued to tell Lily about the Pegasus as they walked down the stairs and into the parlor. Marius stood up as Lily came in. "Hi Marius. Mum and Dad asked me to thank you and Vesper for helping them get my Gringotts account set up."

"It was my pleasure, Lily. You've been a good friend to Sev and I appreciate it."

Severus and Lily sat down on the couch next to Vesper while Marius sat down in an overstuffed armchair that was his favorite. Vesper poured the tea and handed the cups around followed by a plate of chocolate biscuits.

"What are you children planning to do until dinner time?" Vesper asked.

"I think I'll take Lily down to see our lake, Gran," Severus said.

"That's a good idea, Sev. It is beautiful this time of year."

"Can we swim in the lake, Sev?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yes, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow, but I can take you down there so you can see it," Severus offered.

They excused themselves after tea and went outside. Lily looked around awed. "Sev, it's so beautiful here!"

They meandered on their way to the lake with Lily stopping to smell the exotic and unusual flowers and Severus looking around for possible potion ingredients. When they finally got to the lake, Lily took off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the cool water. "It's so peaceful here."

"So, what have you been up to since I last saw you, Lily?"

"I had Alice over to my house with my Muggle friends Cathy and Beth for a sleepover. We stayed up all night, played Beatle records, talked, and ate and then mum drove us into the city the next day. Cathy and Beth bought Alice a Beatle's poster for our dorm room."

Severus had a vague recollection of the Beatles because his dad had liked some of their music. "They're the four from Liverpool that played guitars and drums, right?"

"Yes, but they broke up two years ago. All of us agree that they're just not the same alone as they were together." Lily said. "Oh! Alice told me she heard McDonald's parents were so mad about her grades that they grounded her for the entire holiday! No hanging around with Jamie or Siri."

"It serves her right!" Severus muttered, remembering how she behaved while he was tutoring her.

"Alice also said they were making her study and giving assignment to do and giving her tests to make sure she understands."

"Wow, but at least they care. Potter's parents probably told him none of his bad grades were his fault and they'd get his Godfather Albus to change his grades to the ones he really deserves."

"Did you talk to Marius about Frank's idea of the Board of Governors hiring the next defense professor?"

"Yes and he thinks it's a good idea. Gran suggested hiring somebody who graduated from another magical school."

Lily lifted her feet from the water, clasped her hands around her knees and rested her chin on her knees. "There are other magical schools, Sev?"

"Yes, but I only know two because I've heard gran and grandpa talk about them. Beauxbatons which is in France somewhere and Durmstrang which is in Russia or Bulgaria I think."

"When you think about there would have to be other schools because there's witches and wizards in every country that have to be educated and they don't all go to Hogwarts so there must be at least one magical school in every country or a nearby country," Lily reasoned.

"Grandpa is going to talk to Madam Maximee who's the headmistress of Beauxbatons and see if she has a recommendation. He figures none of the Heads of House would accept anybody who graduated from Durmstrang because of Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald?" Lily asked. "Who's that, Sev? I've never heard of him."

Severus helped Lily to her feet and as they walked back to the manor, Severus explained about Grindelwald and Dumbledore defeating him in a duel in 1945. "I don't understand. Why does the whole school have a bad reputation because this one bad wizard, who was kicked out when he was 16, went there? It's really stupid, like Slytherin House having a bad reputation because of this wizard that's always talking about pureblood supremacy was a Slytherin."

Severus shrugged. "I don't know, Lily. It doesn't make much sense to me either."

They went to their rooms to change for dinner, Lily wore a nice dress that she normally wore to church and Severus was dressed in robes that while not formal were nicer than his everyday robes.

They spent the week swimming in the lake, riding the horses; Lily rode Merry Mae, the horse Peter had rode. Severus also coaxed Lily up on a broom, promising he would stay right by her side as they flew. Vesper allowed them to brew under her supervision and praised Lily for her attention to detail. She was very careful cutting up her ingredients and carefully checked her stirring and brewing times.

The second week Alice and Frank came to visit. They had a lot of fun with Severus and Lily. Frank talked them into a two against two Quidditch match with Marius as referee. It was him and Lily, the Hideous Hippogriffs against Severus and Alice, the Deadly Dragons. Lily caught the snitch, snatching it right from underneath Sev's nose and Marius declared it a victory for the Hideous Hippogriffs. They continued to practice a lot on their brooms because they knew Frank wanted to try out for the Gryffindor team. He halted his broom in midair one day and said to Lily, "You've gotten really good on a broom, Lily. Maybe you should try out for the Gryffindor House team. I'd sure rather have you on the team than those arses Potter and Black."

"Thanks Frank, for your encouragement. I do okay here, but I don't think I want to fly as high or as fast as I know you have to when you play Quidditch."

Frank grinned and shrugged. "I thought it was worth a try."

"I wonder if Potter's as good as he claims?" Alice said. "Or it's just more of his empty bragging?"

"He might be okay, but he makes himself to be as good as a professional Quidditch player. I doubt he's any better than the average kid on a junior Quidditch team," Frank snorted

At the end of the week, Alice and Frank were Side-along Apparated home by their parents. They all agreed to meet in Diagon Alley after their Hogwarts letters arrived. Vesper was waiting to Side-along Apparate Lily home. Before she left Severus presented her with a picture he had sketched of her when she wasn't aware.

"Sev, it's wonderful!" Lily exclaimed giving him a big hug. "I am going to ask Mum if she can buy a frame for it so I can hang it in my room."

Severus flushed and Vesper smiled as she noticed the good effect Lily had on her grandson. He had been a serious, solitary child since Eileen and Toby's deaths; it was good to see him coming out of his shell finally.

"I'll see you in about three weeks in Diagon Alley, Sev," Lily promised and waved before she and Vesper disappeared with a crack.


	18. Escaping Cat, Avenging Eagle

**Part Two**

**Second Year 1972-1973**

**18**

**Escaping Cat, Avenging Eagle**

**A/N:**On this chapter Snapegirl wrote the first scene, but asked me to finish the chapter due to her mom's illness and continued hospitalization and her sister's puppy being killed by a car in front of her on Christmas Eve. Thanks for your patience! Alethea27

_Flourish & Blotts_

_Diagon Alley_

_Three weeks later:_

Severus stood with Lily, Vesper, and Marius on line at the bookstore, waiting for their turn to be rung up. Most of his books were standard ones for year two at Hogwarts, the only new one was the Defense manual. It was called _Basics From a War Magess by Atalanta Achillia._ Severus and Lily had both flipped through their copies while they were waiting on line and they could tell even at a glance that this text was far superior to their previous one. Severus hoped that boded well for their new Defense teacher as well. Marius had informed him two days ago that the Board of Governors had acceded to his request that they choose a professor for Defense from another magical school, and so avoid the prejudices from a Hogwarts alumni, like Haldana Hardbroom. Their candidate had come from Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic, her name was Melusine Rivers, descendant of a long line of sorceresses from the Breton area of France. One of her ancestors was Jacquetta Rivers, a gifted Water Mistress and mother of Elizabeth Grey, who became Queen of England during the Wars of the Roses, married to Edward IV. It was from her that the royal line got its magical heritage, though none had been born with magic in centuries. Professor Rivers had just been awarded the golden laurel crown for Excellence in Dueling, a prestigious award in Europe, and marking her at the top of her field.

Both Lily and Severus couldn't wait to meet her, and as Lily had said when Severus told her about the new professor, "She's got to be better than that hag Hardbroom! Anything's better than her!"

The queue was moving slowly, despite the muttering from customers about the wait. Lily heard a harried cashier explaining to an irate customer that they had two call outs this morning and were shorthanded, so please be patient, eventually everyone would be able to pay for their purchases. Lily sighed and shifted from foot to foot. She was glad she had come with Vesper and Marius instead of her parents, her father detested long queues and her mother always complained that her feet ached after standing in one place because she had planar fasciitis. Lily transferred her armful of books from the crook of her left arm to her right. They were becoming heavy, but she didn't want to ask Vesper or Marius to make them lighter, they might think she was a wimp.

As she placed the books into her right elbow, someone shoved her hard from behind, causing her to drop all her books on the floor. "Hey!" she cried angrily, turning to see who had bumped her so roughly.

She stared right into the smug handsome face of one James Potter. James was dressed in an expensive pinstriped shirt and expertly tailored black trousers with shined shoes that probably cost a fortune. His messy hair was slicked back and he looked like a model for _Young Wizards Today_ magazine. He gave her a supercilious grin. "Ooops! Didn't see you there, Silly Lily."

Lily knelt to pick up her books. "Maybe you ought to get new glasses, Potter. Then you'd be able to see three feet in front of you." She flushed, wishing he would quit hovering over her. She continued to stack her books.

"The least you could do, Potter, is say sorry," Severus said indignantly. He also knelt and began to help Lily. "Or didn't your nanny teach you any manners?"

"Watch it, Snape. Before I teach you some." James snapped.

"Young man, why are you bothering my grandson?' Vesper demanded. "Apologize and take yourself off elsewhere."

James stiffened. Then he glared insolently at Vesper. "I don't take orders from you, you dark witch!"

Vesper gasped. "How dare you address me in such a fashion? Who told you I was a dark witch?"

"My father says that only a dark witch would marry a Slytherin," James answered.

"Well, your _father_, young man, is very much mistaken!" Vesper growled, her eyes flashing.

"You shut your mouth about my grandmother, Potter!" declared Severus, coming to his feet and glaring furiously at James. His fists were clenched.

"Here now, what do you mean, threatening my son?" cried Charles Potter, hurrying over. "Prince, you ought to teach this young hooligan how to behave in public."

Marius fastened Charles Potter with an icy glare. Potter was dressed almost identically to his son, while Marius was wearing his court robes, as he had just come from the bench to shop with his family and Lily. "I'd say the same of your son, Potter, or has he learned to insult a lady from watching you?"

"My son did no such thing!"

"No? He called Vesper a dark witch because she married me." Marius said tightly. "Now the boy's too young to know much about what he says, unless he's heard it from you. Apparently, you ought to guard your tongue better, Potter."

"Or what? If the shoe fits, Prince . . ."

"Don't finish that sentence," Marius warned. "Or else I'll be forced to call you out. As well as sue you for slander." His wand was in his hand, and his face was as forbidding as a glacier.

Charles took a step back. "You wouldn't _dare_!"

"Wouldn't I? Let's get something straight, Potter. If you insult my wife or my grandson, you insult me. And I don't take insults well, I never have. So, unless you'd like to be kicked all over this store, I would suggest you take your rude spoilt brat and walk away. Before I lose my temper, and give him and you what you deserve."

Charles tried to stare Marius down, but he had nothing on the Slytherin when it came to intimidating with a look.

"Give him what for, the bloody Death Eater!" James yelled, causing several people to turn and glare at him.

"Shut your face, Pothead!" Lily cried, stepping on his foot deliberately.

James yelped.

"Oh, I didn't see your foot there," Lily said, and gave him an innocent smirk.

"Stupid Muggleborn!" James spat, rubbing his foot.

"Look who's talking," sneered Severus. "She's not the one with a D in potions."

Charles Potter suddenly grabbed his son's arm. "That's enough associating with riffraff, Jamie. We're leaving."

"But, Dad . . ." James began, sensing that his father had somehow lost face. He turned and shot Severus a death glare. "You'll get yours, Snivellus! Just you wait!"

"Bring it, you pansy arse!" challenged Severus.

"Severus!" Vesper reprimanded.

Severus flushed. "Sorry, Gran." He knew how she hated foul language. "But he is one."

"That may be true, but you must learn to keep calm and carry on. It's the only way to deal with bigoted ignorant people like the Potters. Grace under pressure, my dear." She patted Severus' shoulder.

"And if that doesn't work, give them the business end of your wand," Marius put in.

"Marius!" his wife snapped. "Violence will only get him into trouble."

"Not if he doesn't cast the first hex," her husband pointed out.

"Men!" sighed his wife, shaking her head. "Lily, dear, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, ma'am. I just wish we were done already."

"I know it's a beastly long line, but we're almost to the end," Vesper said comfortingly. "And after we shall have lunch and ice cream, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, yes! I love ice cream," Lily said, and she smiled. The Princes were really the nicest rich people she'd ever known, much better than the insufferable Potters, who thought they could say and do whatever they wanted.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Hogwarts Express:_

Dorian and Tav stood on Platform 9 ¾ with their trolleys waiting for the rest of their friends to show up. The Hogwarts Express had just pulled in and all the steam from the engine was making it difficult to see anything. There was the usual racket of parents calling to their children, students shouting to their friends, the clanging of trolleys, and the meows, hoots, and croaking of various familiars waiting to be put in the baggage compartment of the train.

Suddenly out of the smokiness caused by the steam appeared a tall man and a woman who was nearly as tall. Both were dressed in clothing befitting their station as wealthy, aristocratic Purebloods. Between them walked a short boy who was thin with black curly hair and dark eyes, pushing a trolley.

"Orion and Walburga Black and their younger son, Regulus," Tav whispered. "Mr. Black's an Auror. They say he's put almost as many dark wizards in Azkaban as Alastor Moody."

"Regulus looks like prime bait for Potter and his brother to bully," Dorian remarked.

Sirius was several yards behind them, pushing his trolley with an ugly expression on his face. He sneered at them as he passed. "What are you two slimy snakes looking at?"

"Your ugly face," Dorian retorted. "It would scare off a Dementor!"

Sirius left his trolley sitting and started over towards Dorian and Tav, but stopped suddenly as Marius, Vesper, and Severus came through the barrier with Conor and Black Lief. He'd heard from James about his encounter with the Princes and Silly Lily in Diagon Alley last week and couldn't risk them lying to his parents and getting him in trouble. He'd already been given a stern lecture about his behavior and his grades this year and told to watch out for his younger brother. The only thing he'd like to watch is the spoiled little prince getting several stinging hexes in his bum!

Severus waved at Dorian and Tav. He wheeled his trolley over to talk to them, Marius and Vesper following him. "Hi! How was the rest of summer for you guys?" Severus asked.

"It was great! My mum convinced my dad into taking us on a tour of some of the royal palaces because she wants us to know about our Muggle heritage too. We toured Buckingham Palace where the current Muggle royalty lives and toured Hampton Court that was built by Cardinal Wolsey in 1515 and then their Muggle king, Henry VIII took it from him in 1526. It was cool! One hallway is supposed to be haunted, but we didn't see any ghosts."

Tav talked excitedly about his visit to his grandparents and other relatives in Italy. "By the way, Mrs. Prince, my grandma gave me this. I was going to have Sev owl you it, but since you're here I'll give to you now. It's the recipe for my grandma's Cacciucco. She said you requested it in your thank you note."

"I did indeed, Tav. Please thank your grandmother for me," Vesper replied with a smile.

Remus and Peter arrived. Trailing them was another boy whose identity they didn't know. "Hi, everybody," Remus said. He turned and motioned to the boy behind him. "This is Caddaric Diggory from Hufflepuff. He's a second year like us and he has two older brothers in the same house. Amos is a seventh year and Kendell is a fourth year."

"We met him in Diagon Alley when we were buying our school things," Peter added.

"It's nice to meet you, Caddaric," Severus said. "I'm Severus Snape and this is Dorian Andrews and Octavius De Luca. We're all in Slytherin."

"Nice to meet you all," Caddaric said, shaking hands with them all. Like Severus he was tall and slender for his age and had short, wavy brown hair and blue eyes with long lashes.

"It's Tav for short. My parents only call me Octavius when I misbehave."

Frank and his parents came through the barrier just then. Frank saw them, gave a whoop, and hurriedly pushed his trolley over to where they were standing. "Hi, guys! Ready for a new year?"

"Frank, this is a new friend of ours, Caddaric Diggory. He's in Hufflepuff," Remus said. "Caddaric, this is Frank Longbottom who's in Gryffindor with us."

"Nice to meet you, Caddaric," Frank said. "I've watched your House practicing and your brothers Amos and Kendall are really good Quidditch players. Are you going to try out for the team this year?"

"My brothers want me to. They're both Chasers. The position of Seeker is open and I'm going to try out for that. We play at home all the time and I always play the Seeker position."

Remus and Peter decided to get on the train and secure a compartment before they were all taken.

"Would you mind taking Grey with you?" Severus asked. "I want to wait for Lily and I can tell Grey's getting restless. You can let him out of his carrier once you get into the compartment; he won't run away." Lily and he had agreed to meet at 11:45 on Platform 9 ¾. He wondered if Lily realized it was almost ten to the hour.

"Will do, Sev," Peter answered as he carefully took the carrier and set it on top of his trunk.

Peter and Remus rolled their trolleys down to first door they saw. Frank and Caddaric followed them still talking about Quidditch. Dorian and Tav decided to go with them. They found a large compartment and Peter opened Grey's carrier. Grey came out, hopped up into the window, stretched out, and began to purr.

"Looks like he's happy," Peter remarked.

They stowed their trunks out of the way

"You guys want to come and meet my brothers?" Caddaric asked. "They're farther down the train."

"Sure," Remus said. They all left with Caddaric and Peter made sure the compartment door was securely shut before following the other boys.

Lily came finally. She was walking with Jane and Alice was behind her walking with Emily. She waved at Sev and his grandparents as they approached. Severus smiled in relief when he saw her. "Hi, Sev! I'm sorry I'm late, but Petunia as usual decided to be a brat this morning and delay Mum and Dad as much as possible!" Lily rolled her eyes. "I met Emily and her mum when Dad, Mum, and I came into Kings Cross and Alice and Jane were waiting when we came through the barrier."

"You children had best get on the train so you have some time to get settled and get changed before the train leaves," Vesper suggested.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~* Break**

James and Sirius got on the train by the door that led into the Prefect's carriage. They arrogantly walked through the carriage and out into the corridor. Sirius stopped short in front of an empty compartment. "Look James, it's Snivellus' cat. He needs some payback for what he did to us last term!" Sirius said, sliding open the compartment door. "Bella taught me a stunning spell. I should stun that bloody cat and then we can throw it out on the tracks for the train to decapitate!"

As they came in, Grey's fur rose so much he looked like a giant puff ball and he was hissing loudly.

James reached for Grey, but he spat at him and clawed his hand. "Oww!" James screeched, shaking his hand. Angrily he attempted to grab Grey, who sprang at him and ripped a long scratch on his face. "Ahh!" he yelled.

Sirius pulled out his wand, but Grey then sprang on top of Sirius' head and dug in his claws. "Oww! Oww! Get him off me!" Sirius screamed, dancing around and trying to get the hissing and spitting cat off the top of his head. Finally Grey let go, dived for the floor, adroitly missing the Stunning spell Sirius aimed at him, and streaked out the door and down the corridor in fright. He ran into the first open compartment he saw and hid under a seat.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Conor and Black Leif helped the kids load their trunks on the train and into the compartment where the other boys' trunks and Grey's carrier were located. Severus hugged his grandparents and promised to owl them weekly. Lily gave them both hugs and also promised to owl them weekly. Once they left, Severus looked around for Grey, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"You don't suppose he got out of the compartment, Sev?" Lily asked.

"He wouldn't normally unless something scared him badly. We need to find him fast before he gets hurt." Severus grabbed Grey's carrier as he spoke.

"Don't worry, we'll search the whole train. Somebody will surely have seen him," Jane replied soothingly. "Come on, Emily. We'll search the front of the train and we can ask the Prefects and Heads if they've seen a cat running loose."

As they left the compartment, Remus, Peter, Dorian, Tav, and Caddaric were just coming back from visiting with his two brothers.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked noticing the alarmed look on Severus' face.

"Grey got out of the compartment somehow."

"I swear I made sure the door was shut tight when we left," Peter said.

"I'm sure you were very careful, Pete," Severus said

"Maybe somebody came in after you left and deliberately let him out," Dorian said remembering Black's foul mood.

"Yeah! Two of them – Potter and Black!" Tav added.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Irene Goshawk came back into her compartment and sat down. Something stirred under her seat, causing her to jump up in surprise. She got down on her knees and peered under the seat and saw a handsome grey and white cat. "Well, hello Kitty. Are you lost?" Irene was tall for her age, thin with shoulder length curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Her mum was Miranda Goshawk who had written the series of spell books that were used as part of the Hogwarts curriculum. She held out her hand tentatively to Grey when she suddenly heard loud voices in the corridor and saw the cat flinch back at the sound of the voices and she knew instantly what was going on. She quickly got up and sat back down.

James barged into the compartment with Sirius right behind him. She noticed immediately that James' face was badly scratched. "Oi, Irene! Have you seen a cat running around loose? It's a mean cat and we need to capture it before it hurts any of the younger kids. I'm going to stun it and take it to Madam Pomfrey to be put down when I find it."

"Gosh, Potter! What happened to your pretty face? Hope you're not scarred for life! That would be a _real_ _pity,_" she mocked him. James was her second cousin. Her mum and Potter's mum were cousins. She remembered how he used to tease her mum's cat and then go whining to his parents when the cat scratched him.

"Shut it, old bed head bookworm!" James sneered. He slammed out of the compartment. "You should see her hair in the morning, Siri. It looks like somebody cast a fright spell on it during the night! She's my second cousin. Her mum's the one who wrote the spell books we use. She's a typical Ravenclaw."

"In other words somebody whose idea of fun is reading a book or spending time in the library."

Once their voices had faded, Irene got down on her knees and after fifteen minutes, she managed to coax Grey out from under the seat. He jumped up and sat beside her, but a sudden knock on the door sent him back under the seat. "Yes?" She called.

Severus slid open the door and stepped into the compartment. "Pardon me, but have you seen a cat? He's a big grey and white tom."

"He's under the seat here," Irene replied, pointing. "He was in here when I came back from visiting with one of my Housemates. You'd best keep him out of sight. Jackass Potter and Stupidity Black are looking for him. It looks like he scratched Potter a couple of times and he's mad! Potter's my second cousin, but I can't stand the spoiled arrogant berk!"

Severus knelt down and called Grey's name softly. Grey came streaking out and leaped into Severus' arms, almost knocking him flat on his back. Severus put Grey in his carrier and got to his feet. "Thanks so much for saving Grey from those two arseholes …?"

"Irene Goshawk, second year Ravenclaw," she said.

"Would you like to come down to my compartment and join me and my friends?"

"Sure, that would be great," Irene replied. She grabbed her trunk and followed Severus. When Severus came back everybody was back from their search for Grey and looking glum. Lily spotted Grey inside the carrier. "You found him, Sev!"

"This is Irene Goshawk of Ravenclaw and she's the one that found Grey. She saved him from Pothead and Black. They're the ones who let him out." Severus introduced her to everybody. "Her mum's Miranda who wrote the Charm books we use."

"Nice to meet you all," she said sitting down next to Lily. "Potter's my second cousin, but please don't hold that against me. I can't stand him! He's a spoiled brat and a troublemaker to boot!"

Lily was thrilled to hear that Irene's mum was Miranda Goshawk the famous Charms Mistress. "Charms is my favorite subject and one of my best," Lily said.

"Mine too, no surprise," Irene joked.

Everybody was soon laughing, talking, and making jokes at Potter's expense. As it was starting to get dark they assumed they'd be at Hogwarts soon and decided to change into their school robes.

Soon the train was slowing down as it pulled into the Hogsmeade station and came to a stop. As they were preparing to leave, an elf popped in. "I is here to take any Slytherin trunks up to the castle," he announced.

"There are three trunks in here," Severus replied.

"Mr. Severus! I is finally pleased to meet you!" The little elf proclaimed.

Severus looked confused. "How do you know me?"

"I is Clive and I is cousins to Arlo and Mitzi. I has heard them talk about how noble and kind Master and Mistress Prince and Master Severus is."

"Thank you, Clive. I'll be sure and tell Arlo and Mitzi what a good job you're doing." Severus replied. An idea suddenly occurred to Severus. "Clive, since you're in charge of taking the Slytherin belongings, would you be able to take my cat to my dorm room?"

"I can do that, Master Severus. You is family. Does Master Severus wish Clive to feed his kitty?"

"That would be fantastic, Clive."

"Then Clive will do it." Clive said. He grabbed hold of Grey's carrier and popped out.

Severus jumped down off the train and heard Lily yelling his name from one of the waiting carriages. "Sev, over here! Hurry up and get in!" He climbed up into the carriage and sat down next to Lily.

"Where's Grey?" Peter asked.

"The elf who's taking care of the Slytherin trunks took him up to the castle already. Turns out he's a cousin of Arlo and Mitzi's."

"That was lucky," Lily said. "But now at least you don't have to worry about Puddinghead Potter getting him."

Once they got to the castle and to the Great Hall they reluctantly went their separate ways. Lily, Alice, Remus, Frank, and Peter went to the Gryffindor table. Caddaric went to the Hufflepuff table, Irene to the Ravenclaw table and Severus, Dorian and Tav sat down at the Slytherin House table.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James and Sirius made their way to the infirmary. James was grumbling because they hadn't been able to find the cat and Sirius was complaining he was going to miss the Sorting.

"What do you care, Siri?" James said. "You already know the little prick's going to be sorted into the Snake house."

"I know that, but dear old mum will probably want a firsthand report of her little prince being Sorted into the _right_ house," Sirius sneered.

Madam Pomfrey was busy stocking a cabinet with potions that Professor Slughorn had just delivered when James and Sirius walked in. She turned when she heard them coming in. "Well, what happened to your face this time, Mr. Potter?"

"Snivellus' bloody cat is what happened!" James whined. "He clawed my hand too. I'll probably get some horrible disease and die!"

"That's not very likely, Mr. Potter. Mr. Snape has his cat vaccinated by a qualified wizarding veterinary. In fact, he should be bringing me the certificate testifying to the cat's health shortly."

"I don't care! It's a mean cat and it should be put down! It attacked me and Siri when we were going past Snivellus' compartment."

Madam Pomfrey quickly healed the scratches on James' face and hand. She left and then came back holding a small bottle. "This is Essence of Dittany and I want you to put it on the scratch every night before you go to bed to prevent any possible scarring."

"Scarring!" James yelled running over to the first mirror he could find and studying his face carefully. "I'm going to have my dad force Snivellus to have that cat put down!"

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Are you here for a reason, Mr. Black, or are you just keeping Mr. Potter company?"

"That blasted cat jumped on top of my head and dug its bloody claws into me!" Sirius complained.

Madam Pomfrey tapped the top of Sirius' head with her wand and chanted a phrase in Latin. "There, you should be fine now."

"This isn't the end of this!" James threatened. "That cat's leaving here either on its own or in a bag!"

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus was watching the Sorting when he felt Dorian nudge him. He looked at Dorian who nodded towards the door. "Looks like the two stooges just walked in."

"They don't look too happy," Severus remarked, but turned his attention back to the Sorting when he heard Professor McGonagall call, "Regulus Black."

Severus watched as Regulus walked up to the stool and sat down. He resembled Sirius except for being shorter and thinner. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat down on his head and it immediately yelled, "Slytherin!" He clapped along with the rest of the Slytherins for their new member. He felt sorry for Regulus. Potter and his brother would probably make his life hell.

After the last firstie had been sorted, Dumbledore rose and extending his arms outward said, "Let the feast begin."

The tables were suddenly filled with enormous amounts of food – enough to easily feed three armies.

Severus smiled as he watched Lily talking with Alice, Remus, Frank and Peter at the Gryffindor table. He supposed Potter and Black would still bully her, but at least she had more confidence in herself and in her magic this year.

As soon as the desserts disappeared from the table Dumbledore got up to speak.

"Merlin! Does he ever change his welcome speech even a little?" Dorian groused. "I've heard the exact same speech for three years now."

"In spite of being the greatest wizard ever I don't think he has much of a repertoire," Severus answered.

"So you best be prepared to listen to it for another four years," Tav added.

After Dumbledore dismissed them, Severus, Dorian, and Tav waited until the Prefects had led the first years off and then left the table. James glared at Severus as they waited for the Gryffindors to pass. Severus ignored him and waved at Lily.

"See you in class tomorrow, Sev!" she called.

After the Slytherin house meeting, Severus found his dorm room. He was a bit dismayed to see he had the same roommates as last year. He began unpacking his trunk and putting his belongings away. Grey lay stretched out his full length at the foot of Severus' bed purring loudly.

"Oi, Snape!" Avery called. "How come you keep hanging around with that Gryffindor Mudblood?"

Severus' wand was out in an instant and pointed at Avery's face. "Don't you dare use that filthy name in regards to Lily!" Severus snapped.

"Okay, Snape!" Avery replied holding up his hands in surrender. "Relax."

Severus glared at him, but put his wand away again and went back to unpacking. He arranged his textbooks on the shelf over his assigned desk. A sudden knock on the door interrupted them and Horace stuck his head in. "Mr. Snape, may I speak with you privately?"

"Hah!" Rabastan crowed. "You're in trouble now, Snape!"

Severus flipped him off before stepping out into the hall where his Head of House waited.

"Severus, Madam Pomfrey sent me an urgent message that she needs to see your vaccination certificate for Greymalkin."

"I was going to drop it off tomorrow morning, but I guess I could do it now."

"I'll walk with you so you won't get into trouble for being out after curfew," Horace said.

Severus went back into his dorm to retrieve Grey's vaccination record from his trunk. He wondered why it couldn't wait until morning and had an uneasy feeling it had something to do with Potter.

As they walked to the infirmary Horace said, "By the way, Severus I'm appointing you to be a second year mentor. You'll be mentoring Mr. Black for his first month here. I know you and his brother don't get along well, but Regulus is very different than Sirius and I believe you'll get along very well."

"I'll do my best, Professor."

"That's all I ask."

They arrived at the infirmary and Severus gave the record of Grey's vaccinations to Madam Pomfrey. She looked it over. "Just as I thought. Everything's in order," She said crisply.

"Why did you need to see it tonight?'

"Because James Potter is claiming that your cat attacked him without provocation and he going to complain to his father and try to have your cat put down."


	19. Mystery of the Ages

**19**

**Mystery of the Ages**

**by Snapegirlkmf**

Severus was stricken. He couldn't speak for a few moments, his heart had climbed into his throat and he felt panic flutter in his chest like a trapped bird beating its wings against a cage ruthlessly. Finally he managed to say, in a choked whisper, "He can't _do_ that! Grey's not . . . he's not dangerous or rabid! He's not even an ordinary cat. He's a _familiar_! He can't have a familiar put down!"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Fifty years ago, Mr. Snape, that still held true. But now . . . the laws are a bit different, I'm afraid. If Mr. Potter can prove Greymalkin attacked him without provocation—he could get a restraining order against your cat, which means removing him permanently from Hogwarts at least. At worst . . ." She didn't finish the sentence.

Horace looked grave also. "She's right, lad. Charles Potter has much influence with the Minister, and it's unfortunate, but he could press charges, if his son makes a big enough stink over it."

"He has no proof!" Severus raged, his black eyes flashing. "He's a lying bloody git who did something to my cat and made him run out of the compartment, I just know it!"

"Mr. Snape, mind your mouth!" Poppy scolded. "Your grandmother would be appalled at your use of the English language."

Severus blushed. "Sorry, ma'am. But he is. Grey was provoked, he doesn't scratch people for nothing."

"I believe you, Mr. Snape. But I'm not the one you have to convince if Potter does decide to press charges," Madam Pomfrey reminded the distraught boy gently. "Might I suggest contacting your grandfather? If anyone would know how to prevent this case from going to court, it would be Lord Prince."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I'll owl Grandpa right away."

"In the meantime, child, you might think about keeping your cat confined in your room. Just in case."

"Yes, ma'am." Severus quickly departed the infirmary. He was so upset and furious that he felt sick to his stomach. How dare that little brat Potter threaten his familiar! He looked over at his Head. "Professor Slughorn, I need to write a letter and then mail it."

"Of course, Severus. Let's go to the library, it's nearer to the Owlery." They headed to the library, where Severus quickly penned a note to Marius informing him of the possibility of the Potters requesting Greymalkin be put down and could he please come to the school as soon as possible to talk with the Headmaster and whoever else he needed to? Meanwhile, Horace chatted with Irma Pince. Then they headed up to the Owlery, where Severus sent Guinevere with the letter to Mirrorvale.

"Hurry, Gwen, fast as you can," he told the barn owl. "It's really important."

The owl hooted softly and nibbled his ear affectionately before soaring off.

Severus watched until she was beyond his sight, then turned away from the window with a sigh. Now all he could do was wait.

Horace patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't look so down in the mouth, lad. If anyone can resolve this situation, Marius can. He's gotten clients out of worse situations than this, you know. Very clever, your grandfather is. Charles Potter doesn't know what he's up against."

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

Guinevere returned with Marius' reply that same night. Severus fed her several treats as a thank you for being so speedy. She nuzzled him before flying back to the Owlery to roost. Severus tore open the letter, sitting cross-legged on his bed with Grey next to him, curled in a furry heap, asleep.

_Dear Sev,_

_Your grandmother and I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore and he has arranged a meeting in his office for tomorrow morning, along with Charles Potter and his son. We shall be there bright and early at 7 AM. Don't worry, I shall not allow Potter to harm your familiar. His son is a troublemaking little brat in need of a sound spanking—a pity I cannot deliver one._

_Look for us tomorrow morning, Sev._

_Have a good night and try not to worry._

_Love,_

_Grandpa _

After reading Marius' letter, Severus felt much better. He had faith in his grandfather and knew that Marius and Vesper would fight tooth and nail to keep the Potters from killing Greymalkin.

He gently lifted his sleeping familiar into his arms and buried his face in Grey's thick fur, whispering, "Everything's going to be all right, Grey. Grandpa and Gran are coming tomorrow to speak with Dumbledore and they won't let anything bad happen to you. Promise." He could not abide it if anything ever happened to the beautiful cat, who was his last link to the mother he could just about remember.

Grey woke up, began purring sleepily, then licked Severus' nose.

The boy smiled, and kissed the cat's nose, before setting the feline back on the bed. He yawned, for he was quite tired. He snuggled beneath his emerald and silver quilt, yet could not fall asleep. His mind kept turning over what might be, and could be, on the morrow, and despite his confidence in Marius, there was a part of him that was still afraid he might lose yet another whom he cared for. He bit his lip hard and tried to think of something else, but all he could see in his mind's eye was James, handsome, arrogant, sure of himself. Severus' lip curled in contempt.

What was it like, he mused, to be so certain that life would always go the way you had planned? That everything you wished for would always be granted, or nearly so? Potter had never known loss or hardship, not the way Severus had. He had been coddled and given whatever he wanted, denied nothing. It was what made him so maddeningly cocky.

Unlike Severus, who had known what it was like to see his parents struggle to put food on the table, back in the lean years, when he was five, and Tobias had been out on the dole before the factory re-opened. Sev could still recall Eileen's hands, worn and reddened from overwork, as she took in extra mending and washing on the side, because they couldn't live on her salary alone. No, Potter had never known deprivation or want. Never known how life could change in a flicker of an instant. Of waiting forever for a father to return home, only to discover he never would this side of heaven. Of seeing your mother die before your eyes, struck down in the blink of an eye. It was because of that Severus never took anything for granted, not even the love of his grandparents or his familiar. Because no one knew better how you could lose it all in an instant.

Severus' mouth tightened as he reached out a hand to stroke Grey, rubbing his hand through the thick warm fur. If James had even once known what Severus had, maybe he wouldn't be so quick to bully others, so sure that what he wanted was always right. But Potter didn't, all he knew was petty jealousy and Severus might suffer because of it, though he sincerely hoped not. Even so, Severus knew he had to prepare himself, just in case. He swallowed the lump in his throat and made himself still and quiet. He breathed in and out softly. He turned over and buried his face in his pillow, drifting off to sleep finally. He dreamed of a huge version of Greymalkin and a giant-sized Marius with a big stick chasing Charles and James Potter out of the castle.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The next morning, Severus dressed as usual in his uniform and school robes, careful to knot his tie as Marius had taught him. He wanted to make as good an impression as possible. He groomed Grey until his fur was like silk. Then he spoke a charm to get the cat hair off his robes before placing the cat in his padded carrier. He figured that Dumbledore might want to see Grey for himself and realize that the cat wasn't some rabid beast, but a dignified and intelligent familiar. Dumbledore was a smart man, when he wasn't being conned by his godson into thinking James was some innocent little boy who could do no wrong. Severus could only hope the Headmaster used his head this time and ruled in his favor.

He went down the hall to the common room, where Horace was waiting for him, smiling genially. "Are you all ready, Severus? Your grandparents should be here shortly. I have spoken to Minerva and she has decided to be a character witness for your familiar. Most surprising, considering Potter is of her House, but then again, she has always had a soft spot for cats."

"A character witness?" Severus looked confused. "What's that mean?"

"It means that she is willing to speak with your cat and ascertain what caused him to attack Mr. Potter. Her Animagus form is a cat, you know, and so she can speak with them when she wishes."

Severus looked hopeful. "She'd do that for Grey? That's . . . That's excellent!" he gave a small smile. Surely with Minerva's testimony, Grey could never be put down.

"Yes, well, Minerva's always been one for animal rights. Nor do I think she has much respect for young Potter right now, persecuting a familiar like he's done. I mean, it wasn't as if the cat ripped him open and crippled him for life." Horace said. "I wish you all the best, Severus."

Marius and Vesper arrived soon afterwards. They hugged Severus and then all of them made their way to the Headmaster's office, speaking the password "Licorice Whips" to open the passage, told to them by Horace.

They arrived to find Dumbledore seated behind his desk, Minerva standing to one side. On the right was James, looking cool and collected, he shot a sneer at Severus when the Princes were turned away, greeting the Headmaster. Severus ignored him, his hands tightening on Grey's carrier till his knuckles were white.

"Marius, Vesper, Severus, please be seated," Dumbledore said, gesturing to them to sit in the chairs provided to the left of his desk.

Severus sat down, Grey's carrier resting in his lap.

"Now then, I believe we all know why this meeting has been called," began the Headmaster. "James here claims that he was attacked by Mr. Snape's cat, Greymalkin, on the train going to school. His father, upon learning of his son's injuries, wishes to bring charges against Mr. Snape for keeping a dangerous animal and if necessary, have the cat put down for being a vicious beast."

"That's right, Albus," Charles spoke up, he was attired in an expensive gray pinstriped suit and tie and velvet blue dress robes that had come straight out of Wizarding Esquire, an exclusive robe catalog for wealthy wizards.

"James, since it's you bringing the accusation against Mr. Snape, you may tell your side first," Dumbledore said.

James nodded coolly. "Well, it's like this, sir. Me and Sirius, he's my best mate, were passing by the compartment where Sniv—I mean Snape—had his mangy cat. Sirius opened the door, thinking the compartment was empty, and we walked in. Soon as we did, Snape's ugly cat jumps on us from on top of the luggage rack and starts scratching the heck out of us. He clawed Siri's head something fierce, and when I tried to take him off, he attacked me, clawing up my face and hand. We had to go to the Hospital Wing and let Madam Pomfrey fix us up. She even gave me Dittany Salve for my face, she said it might scar." He touched his face dramatically. "See?"

"I was very concerned, as you might imagine, when Jamie told me what had happened," Charles began. "Cat scratches can fester and turn septic if not attended to properly."

"But, Mr. Potter, your son's face _was_ attended to properly," Vesper put in. "Or are you implying that Poppy Pomfrey is incompetent?"

Charles gave her a supercilious look. "Lady Prince, I am implying nothing of the sort. Merely stating a fact. Speaking of facts, I want that wild cat looked at by a specialist."

"Greymalkin is not wild, Charles," Marius objected. "He was my daughter Eileen's familiar for years before her death, he was born to a Kneazle mother and pedigreed Russian Blue sire. Here are his papers and Madam Pomfrey already has his inoculation records." He handed the papers to Dumbledore, who then showed them to Charles.

Charles scowled down at the papers. "This proves nothing. Any cat can go feral. Cats are very undomesticated, there is always that streak of wildness in them."

Severus stiffened. "Mr. Potter, Grey's ancestors have been domesticated for centuries."

Minerva cleared her throat abruptly. "Charles, while it is the nature of a cat to be a hunter, that does not mean cats are undomesticated. Why, cats were pets of the ancient Egyptians long before people settled on this island. They were also worshipped as sacred animals, and believed to have a special connection to the magical world, which is why witches and wizards took them for familiars. The bond between cat and witch is an ancient one, the longest standing familiar bond in our history."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Minerva," Charles said gruffly. "But what does that have to do with this cat, who is clearly a menace, if I'm to go by how he attacked my son and almost disfigured him."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Disfigured? Aren't you overreacting a wee bit, Charles? James looks perfectly fine to me, I don't even see a hint of a scar."

"I could have lost my eye, professor, if the cat had scratched me an inch higher," James put in, sounding rather pitiful.

Minerva gave him a sharp look. "Oh, indeed? And you still insist that you did nothing whatsoever to scare Greymalkin, young man? Because in my experience, cats don't scratch people for no reason."

"I didn't do anything! The beast is vicious!" cried James indignantly.

"No, he isn't!" Severus snapped. "Grey is gentle, if he scratched you, Potter, you must have deserved it."

"Shut up, Snape!" James glared at Severus.

"Boys, let's not quarrel." Dumbledore said firmly, "Mr. Snape, would you kindly tell me how Grey came to be left alone in the compartment?"

"I gave Grey's carrier to my friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they put him on the train in the compartment. I told them they could let him out because Grey likes to lay near the window as the train moves, he hates being in his carrier for long trips, I think it makes him feel sick. They let him out and he was lying by the window when they went to meet another friend, Caddaric Diggory's, brothers. We were only gone a few minutes. I've left Grey alone in the compartment before when we left last term and he always stayed by the window and never tried to get out. When I came back with Lily, I found Grey was missing, and the door was shut. Therefore, somebody had to have let him out. When Lily and I and our other friends searched the train, we found Grey hiding under the seat of Irene Goshawk, a Ravenclaw."

"Irene Goshawk? She is Jamie's cousin, her mother is Miranda Goshawk, author of several spellbooks," Charles said proudly.

"So Irene is a witness as well," mused Marius. "Albus, might I request that you summon Miss Goshawk here to tell what she saw?"

"If you're going to do that, Marius, then I want Sirius Black here, to tell his side of the story also," Charles put in.

Dumbledore agreed to call both children down.

Sirius followed James' lead and claimed they had done nothing and Grey had simply attacked them. "It was like a wild thing, jumped on my head and scratched half my scalp off."

"I see." Dumbledore turned to Irene. "Miss Goshawk, what would you say about Mr. Snape's familiar when you discovered him under your seat?"

Irene hesitated, trying to organize her thoughts.

"Don't be afraid to tell the truth, girl," Charles prompted.

"I'm never afraid to tell the truth, cousin Charles," Irene replied calmly. "Professor Dumbledore, I've known James my whole life, and my mum has a cat. Every time he came over my house, he used to tease Mum's cat and then whine and go crying to his mum when Artemis scratched him. Sometimes he used to tease her something awful, sir." The girl said gravely. "I had just found Grey under my seat and was trying to get him to come out when James and Sirius Black come busting into my compartment. Grey was still under my seat and when they came in, he sort of . . . flinched and cowered back against the wall, like he was afraid they'd find him. I figured they must have scared him, poor kitty, and so I didn't tell them he was hiding under my seat. James did mention something about the cat scratching him, but I figured he must have got it all riled up the way he did Artemis. When Severus came and coaxed him out, Grey was sweet as pie. I petted him and he purred and acted like a perfectly behaved pet. A feral cat would have hissed or spit at me, but Grey didn't."

Charles looked like he wanted to take Irene and shake her.

James gave her a nasty look. "Aw, what does she know? She's just a kitty loving girl!"

Irene sniffed. "Who got better grades last term, Potter? If I recall, I wasn't the one who got a D in potions."

"That's only 'cause Slughorn's a senile old—"

"Calm down, James," Charles ordered abruptly.

"Gentlemen and ladies, it would appear we have a stalemate," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, might I suggest that I speak to Grey directly?" Minerva broke in. "It is unfair to make a judgment about the animal until we hear both sides of the story, and since I speak excellent Felinese . . ."

"A capital idea, Minerva!" said Marius. "I second the motion."

"Sev, why don't you take Grey out of his carrier so Minerva can talk to him?" Vesper prompted.

Severus set down the carrier and opened it. He made a soft smooching noise and Grey walked out and sat down beside him, his tail wrapped about his feet, looking very dignified.

Minerva immediately blurred into her spectacled mackerel tabby form. She approached Grey with her tail high and gave soft questioning mew.

Grey mewed back, then the two cats rubbed noses together.

For several long moments, the two cats conversed with a series of postures and once or twice Grey's ears went flat back against his head and his eyes narrowed. Minerva's tail lashed sharply at one point and she hissed.

The wizards observing watched in fascination as the Transfiguration professor discussed what had gone on with Grey and Potter. Finally, the two cats twitched their whiskers and Minerva licked the top of Grey's head before shifting back and standing erect with her arms crossed. She did not look happy at all.

Grey turned and walked back into his carrier without being told, though before he did so, he made an odd sort of motion with his hind legs, kicking them back, as if he were burying something in the dirt, it was aimed at the Potters.

Minerva's lips quivered. Irene snickered, then covered it with a hand. Vesper was too well-bred to snicker, but her eyes shimmered with suppressed laughter.

Severus concealed a smirk as well, for he recognized that gesture as one of utter contempt, in cat parlance, Grey had effectively compared the Potters to feces, which he "buried".

He knelt and closed the carrier. Then he resumed his seat, waiting for Minerva to speak.

"Well, what did the cat say?" asked Dumbledore, somewhat impatiently.

Minerva directed a scathing look at both Sirius and James before replying, "Grey told me that he had been lying sunning himself on the window ledge in the compartment when Mr. Potter and Mr. Black rudely entered the compartment and tried to grab him. For that, he scratched Mr. Potter's hand. Furthermore, he also heard Mr. Black say to Mr. Potter that they should Stun him with a spell Mr. Black learned from his cousin and throw him out of the window onto the tracks to get run over. That it would be payback for what Mr. Snape supposedly did to them last term. Fearing for his life, he then attempted to flee, but the boys blocked his escape, forcing him to fight his way past them, thus resulting in the scratches on Potter's face and Black's head. Grey then ran to hide and found refuge under Miss Goshawk's seat." Minerva's voice was frigid.

All of the adults looked shocked, and Marius and Vesper were quite angry. Even Charles looked shocked, though he quickly recovered, asking Minerva, "Are you certain that's what the animal said?"

"As certain as I am that my name is Minerva McGonagall," declared Minerva. "Boys, you do know the penalty of deliberately harming a familiar? Because though many things have changed, that has not. You both ought to be ashamed, trying to harm an innocent animal over a silly schoolboy grudge! Mr. Black, one would have thought you'd have learned your lesson last term about using spells your cousin Bella taught you. Must I have yet another talk with your parents?"

Sirius went pale. "No, professor! I didn't cast anything on that stupid cat! It's lying!"

"Yeah, cats are lying mangy things and this is a Slytherin cat," James chimed in. "You can't trust it."

"My son maybe right. The creature would say anything to save its scrawny neck," Charles agreed swiftly.

Minerva turned her icy glare upon him. "In general, Charles, I find that animals hardly ever lie, whereas humans lie whenever it suits them, especially to get out of trouble. There was no reason for Greymalkin to lie, he was only defending himself. And based upon past actions by your son and Mr. Black, I am sad to say I find it very likely that they did exactly as the cat says."

"Well, I doubt that creature's testimony will hold up under examination by the Wizengamut!" Charles snapped. "It's probably housing an evil spirit or something, given whose animal it is."

"I resent that, Potter!" Marius growled. "You'd use any excuse not to face the truth that your son and his friend are nothing more than spoiled bullies who need a good thrashing. My daughter was never a dark witch and neither is my grandson."

Charles grew very red-faced. "My son is a good boy! _He_ was Sorted into Gryffindor! Unlike yours!"

Marius' eyes narrowed. "What are you saying, Potter? That because my family is Sorted into Slytherin that we're all dark? You bigoted, narrow-minded, arrogant fool! Your House isn't some bastion of goodness, Potter, and it never was, considering it has you for a member as well as Haldana Hardbroom, who persecuted little children! Look to your own before you point a finger at others, Potter! At least my grandson doesn't behave like some strutting looby, thinking he's Merlin's gift to the world and we should all kiss his ass!"

"How dare you! At least Gryffindors don't practice dark curses," Charles spat.

"Severus doesn't know one syllable of a dark curse, much less how to cast one," Vesper put in angrily. "Seems to me that young Black there has more than a passing acquaintance with such things, as he's shown when he used one upon my grandson and nearly killed him last term! And now we find that he was going to use another harmful spell upon Sev's familiar!"

"Now, Vesper, a Stunning spell isn't dark magic," Dumbledore began. "The Aurors use them all the time."

Vesper spun on him. "Yes, to subdue dangerous criminals! Not innocent animals! Intent matters as much as method, Dumbledore. These boys clearly intended to harm Greymalkin. I don't blame him in the slightest for trying to defend himself."

"You would take the word of a cat over a human being, madam?" Charles cried angrily. His hand went to his wand.

"Potter, I'd take the word of the devil himself over you and your lying son any day of the week," Vesper declared coldly. "He's a guilty as Tantalus, only you won't admit it because you want to think he's a perfect saint." Her hand was on her wand also.

"Gentlemen, ladies, enough!" Albus yelled. "Please try and conduct yourselves in a civilized fashion. Charles, if you will not take Minerva's testimony at face value, what would you suggest as an alternative?"

"I want the cat examined by a Magical Creatures Expert in veterinary and spiritual magics."

"That's ridiculous!" Minerva cried, highly insulted. "Such a one wouldn't tell you any differently than I have, Charles Potter! And where would you find such a wizard on short notice?"

"Actually, Minerva, I happen to know a fellow like that, he works in the Ministry Department for Magical Creature Regulations." Dumbledore announced. "I can summon him right away. His name is Bowen Morgan, a very respected vet and he also happens to dabble a bit in the mind arts, he's Welsh and they're very skilled at that sort of thing." The Headmaster quickly scribbled a note and gave it to Fawkes to deliver.

The phoenix obligingly flashed away to the Ministry.

About three minutes later, the Floo in the office flared to life and a youngish man, in his late twenties with wavy black hair and devastatingly blue eyes—the blue of the ocean on a cloudless day—wearing casual denims and a long green tunic with a dragon emblazoned on the right side, plus knee high dragonhide boots stepped into the office. He wasn't classical handsome, but he had rugged good looks and a firm jaw with very white teeth which showed up brilliantly against his tanned skin. His wand was tucked into his belt, which sported various pouches and cases. He had the look of someone who spent lots of time outdoors.

He sketched a brief half-bow to Albus and the other witches and wizards. "Got your message, Headmaster. Lucky I was between patients at the moment. What can I do for you?"

"You can examine that bloody menace in the carrier over there and tell us whether it's possessed by a dark spirit," Charles spoke before Albus could say a word. "I trust you do know how to detect dark spirits and tell if an animal's rabid or vicious?"

"Oh, sure," Bowen drawled easily. "Learned that at my mam's knee. It's why I'm a Ministry liaison in Magical Creatures."

"You look rather young for such a . . . high degree of expertise. And you're Welsh."

"The name's Morgan. I'm a descendant of Llewellyn ap Gruffydd. And you're English." Bowen stated, a hard look coming into his eyes then at Charles' arrogant attitude. "But hey, I won't hold it against you." He turned to kneel down in front of Severus. "May I?"

"Go ahead. Grey won't bite. He's not rabid."

Bowen unlatched the carrier and whispered something to the cat within. Grey hopped out onto his lap and Bowen began to stroke the big gray and white tom. Once Grey was calm, he drew his wand and muttered a few phrases in a combination of Latin and Welsh.

A white-blue glow surrounded Grey and the Magical Creatures expert for a few moments.

When the glow died, Severus caught for an instant an expression of surprise on Bowen's face. But then the vet smiled and murmured, "You're all right, eh _bach_?" He scratched Grey beneath the chin and the cat purred thunderously in response. Bowen looked up at Severus and said, "A fine cat you have here, boy." He gently picked up Grey and placed him back in his carrier. Then he stood, dusting a blizzard of white and gray hair off his jeans.

"What did you find, Morgan?" demanded Charles.

Bowen raised an eyebrow. "Well, sir, I found the cat in question to be a perfectly nice tom. Not vicious or mean at all, and certainly not possessed of any evil spirit. My detection spell showed a bright blue and gold aura about him, meaning he's a spirit of extreme benevolence and protection."

"You're certain?"

"I am. I'll swear wizard's oath to it of you want," Bowen answered readily. "That cat's no more evil than a spring lamb, and I'll stake my reputation on that. If you want to see my credentials, by all means, stop by my office and see my certificates."

"Bowen is very reliable, Charles. You can trust him to know what he's doing," Dumbledore reassured the agitated father.

Charles looked as if he had swallowed a lemon. Clearly this was _not_ how he had expected things to turn out. "But . . . then that means . . ."

"That your son lied," Marius interjected.

"Now see here, Prince—"

"I didn't!" James cried. "I might have . . . scared the stupid cat a little bit though,' he admitted reluctantly.

"Then you admit, lad, that Grey might have had a reason to scratch you?" Minerva asked sternly.

"Well . . . yes . . ." James looked down at the floor.

"Then you have no case against Greymalkin," Marius declared firmly. "If the cat was provoked, then you cannot label him a dangerous animal and attempt to have him put down, can you, Potter?"

Charles gritted his teeth. "Very well, Lord Prince. I submit that it was a mistake. The charges are dropped. Are you satisfied, Prince?"

Severus wanted to cheer.

"Not quite," Marius said. "I want your son's word that he will stay away from Greymalkin from now on. He isn't to come within three feet of him, or Mr. Black either. Both of these boys will promise me that or I shall see their parents in court for harassment."

He gave both boys a sharp glare, intimidating them the way he did the criminals he prosecuted.

James and Sirius quickly promised they wouldn't touch or hex Grey ever again.

"Well, I'm glad that is settled," Dumbledore smiled genially. "Charles, James, would you care for a spot of breakfast? There's still time before class."

"I fear I've lost my appetite, Albus," said the elder Potter. "But Jamie may have some with you. I must be going, I have an important meeting to attend to."

"All right, Charles. Sirius, would you care to join us?" invited the Headmaster. Then he looked at Severus belatedly. "Oh, and you also, Severus."

"No thank you, Headmaster," Severus refused politely, as he had been taught. "I would rather eat with my Housemates."

Charles Flooed back to his office, and James and Sirius followed the Headmaster into his sitting room, where the house elves brought several trays to them with all sorts of breakfast fare.

Severus hugged his grandparents goodbye and said he needed to go and put Grey back in his dorm before going to eat. He quickly left the office. He couldn't wait to share the good news with Lily, Dorian, Peter, Remus, and the rest of his friends. Irene accompanied him, she had been so quiet that everyone had forgotten she was there. But she spoke softly to Severus as they descended the stairs, saying how happy she was that Grey had been cleared of those bogus charges.

Marius and Vesper were about to depart also, when Bowen caught Marius' arm. "One moment, Lord and Lady Prince. I . . . need to have a brief word with you. In private." He said softly, speaking almost in Marius' ear.

Marius cast a swift Privacy Charm over the three of them before looking at the Magical Creatures Expert curiously. "What is wrong, Mr. Morgan?"

"Wrong? Oh, there's nothing wrong . . . not exactly. It's just . . . this is going to sound somewhat crazy . . . unless you believe in life after death and spirits returning . . . ah . . . might as well just say it straight . . . Lord Prince, when I scryed Greymalkin for evil influences, I discovered that he . . . is not just a familiar. He has . . . part of a spirit in him. A human spirit, namely that of your deceased daughter, Eileen Snape. I saw and . . . spoke a little with her while under the spell's influence. She . . . told me that she died suddenly and a part of her remained behind, she refused to cross over fully and leave her son alone. So a part of her asked Grey if he would house her, the cat agreed, and she became a guardian spirit. She's been there for years, watching over her son. It's the most amazing thing! I mean, I've heard of spirits "riding" human hosts, but I've never heard of a human spirit residing in a cat's body. Then again, if it were any animal, it would be a cat, they dwell half in the Unseen Realm as it is . . . Forgive me, my lady, I didn't mean to upset you . . ." Bowen said awkwardly.

Vesper was crying silently, tears streaking her face.

Marius too looked shaken. "You know, I always thought there was something . . . Grey was so intelligent, even for a half-Kneazle familiar. But I never even considered that Eileen might . . . might choose to do that."

"I should have known, Marius." Vesper sniffled, wiping her hand across her eyes. "Eileen gave up her life for a child, why would she leave when Sev needed her most? There is no greater love than that of a mother for her child . . . and Eileen loved Sev with everything she had."

Marius nodded. "You're right, darling. Eileen was always a remarkable witch."

"I'm sorry if I've upset you," Bowen coughed, looking ill at ease. "I just thought maybe you'd like to know about it."

"We do and we thank you, Mr. Morgan." Vesper said.

"Just Bowen, ma'am," said the wizard.

"What should we tell Sev?" asked Marius.

"Nothing, for right now. I think . . . he's too young to know yet, Marius. Let him not be burdened with that secret just yet. He might not understand." Vesper said quickly. "He's only twelve, and even though he's a mature twelve, he's still a boy."

"All right. We'll wait a year or two then," agreed her husband. "You have done us a great service, Bowen. You have our deepest thanks." Marius bowed to the Magical Creatures expert.

"You're welcome, Lord Prince. I'm glad to have been of service. If you ever have need of me, just owl me." Bowen pulled out a business card and gave it to Marius.

Then the Princes and Bowen Morgan Flooed away from Hogwarts, each going back to their jobs or home.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Severus quickly met up with his friends in the Entrance Hall, and informed them of the hearing's verdict. Lily was so happy she hugged him briefly. They all congratulated him and thanked Irene for standing up for the truth. The Ravenclaw girl blushed and muttered she could hardly do any less, considering her cousin had started this whole mess.

Together they filed into the hall, only separating to eat at their House tables. Lily wished that Severus could sit with her, even though she had Alice, Frank, Remus, and Peter beside and across from her.

"I can't wait for Quidditch tryouts," Frank was saying to Remus. "They're this Saturday and next Saturday. I hope I get picked for Chaser."

"Think James or Sirius will make the team?" asked Remus cautiously.

Frank shrugged. "I hope not. Potter's already an arrogant sod, I'd hate for him to get even more of a swelled head if he makes Seeker or Chaser."

"Black's a good Beater, though." Alice sighed. "I was going to try out for Keeper, but maybe I shouldn't, if they're going to be on the team."

"We'll see." Frank said. "I wonder who will be on Slytherin this year?"

"I think Tav wanted to try out for Chaser," Lily replied. "And Dorian was considering trying out for Seeker and Jane for Keeper."

"Well, I wish them luck," Frank said, then began to eat his scrambled eggs with potatoes.

Over at the Slytherin table, most of the snakes were discussing their new assistant Defense professor, Amelia Bones. Professor Rivers had been delayed in starting her new post due to the unexpected death of her father, and needed at least a few weeks to settle her affairs and her younger siblings at credited magical schools. So Amelia would teach in her stead for now. She was a Hufflepuff alumni who had aspirations of becoming an Auror one day, but currently the Auror Academy was full and not taking any new applicants. So Amelia had agreed to assistant teach Defense for a year before applying again to the Academy. She figured it would be good practice and a good opportunity to mark those students who showed talent in Defense as possible recruits for the department.

"Her brother Edgar's already captured two or three dark wizards," Avery said, his voice low.

"I hear they call him The Iron Man," murmured Rosier. "Because he has a heart of iron, hard and cold and he always gets his man."

"I wonder if his sister's the same?" mused Tav.

"One thing I know," Dorian said. "She can't be any worse than Hardass."

Jane sniggered. "Please, Andrews! Nothing, not even You-Know-Who, is as bad as that bitch."

Nearly all the Slytherins agreed with that.

Severus concentrated on eating his toast, bacon, and fried eggs. He slipped some kippers into his special pocket to give Grey later, as a treat for escaping the axe. He had Defense tomorrow and could hardly wait to see if Professor Bones proved a competent instructor. Today he had Transfiguration and resolved to try extra hard in that class, to please McGonagall for all she had done to prove Grey's innocence.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Later on that evening, Lily, Severus, Alice, Remus, Peter, Dorian, Caddaric, and Irene met in the library to study. But before they could so much as open a book or take a single note, a wispy form slid through the wall and approached them.

Irene looked up and blinked. "Why, it's the Grey Lady! The Ravenclaw ghost!"

Helena Ravenclaw had once been the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four Founders of Hogwarts. She was misty and insubstantial as she floated towards them. Irene was shocked, for the Grey Lady, as she was called, was notoriously shy and rarely appeared outside of Ravenclaw Tower.

"Greetings, young Goshawk. I thought I might find you here. I have a request to make. Actually, we all have requests to make," Helena said, gesturing.

As if on cue, the rest of the Hogwarts House ghosts appeared. Nearly Headless Nick, looking very Elizabethan in his ruff and slashed doublet, the Bloody Baron, tall elegant and positively medieval, even with the gaping hole in his chest and his sword at his side, the Far Friar, jovial and rotund in his brown monk's habit.

"We have chosen you students to help us solve an ancient mystery, one that has gone unsolved since the Founders' era, because you display a quality no other students have since the castle was first built." The Grey Lady began.

"What's that?" asked Lily, cocking her head.

"You all have learned how to cooperate with those from another House besides your own. That cooperation will prove invaluable when you search for the ancient tome."

"What ancient tome?" asked Dorian.

"Long ago, before this castle was finished, my mother, Rowena, inherited a spellbook of great arcane power from her grandmother. Her grandmother had in turn inherited it from her mother, who was Nimue of Avalon, Merlin's last and most trusted apprentice."

"Nimue? But . . . I thought she betrayed Merlin and trapped him in a tree," Lily exclaimed, having read the Tales of King Arthur several times.

Helena shook her head. "Scurrilous lies and rumors spread by her enemies to discredit her. Nimue was ever loyal to Merlin, she had been raised by him after her parents died, she loved him like her own father. In the last days of Camelot, before Arthur was betrayed by his closest companions, Nimue received a spellbook of great might from Merlin. Merlin told her to hide it away and keep it safe, for there were spells within that, if used improperly, could shatter this very island. Likewise, there were also spells that could heal a person from a mortal wound, or transform a barren land into one growing and green. It was called the Grimoire of Elements, and many of Merlin's enemies wished to lay hands upon it. On the eve of the last battle between Arthur and the Saxon chiefs, Nimue fled into the mists of Avalon with the Grimoire.

"She remained hidden away, and the book with her, emerging only after the great battle and Arthur's death. Since then, the book has been passed down, mother to daughter, in a sacred trust until my mother's time. My mother hid the book, and should have told me where, but we . . . quarreled before she died . . ."

"Over me," the Baron interrupted, then fell silent at Helena's castigating look.

"My mother did not approve of the Baron as my suitor . . . she thought he was . . . intemperate and uncultured . . ." Abruptly Helena broke off. "It doesn't matter now, it was long ago, when we were all foolish and young . . . But my mother refused to reveal the Grimoire's location, even on her deathbed, and she took its location to her grave. Ever since . . . we have searched the castle, but have found it not . . ."

"But isn't that, well, a good thing?" Severus asked.

"Nay, young Snape," the baron shook his head. "For my lady Helena can never rest lest the book is found and placed under a new guardianship by one of her living descendants."

"Like who?" asked Frank.

"Me," Irene said. "My mum is a direct descendant of Rowena through her eldest daughter, Ophelia."

"Yes. The Grimoire must be found." The Baron said. "The Headmaster wants it found as well, I believe he wishes to use it to help him in his fight against his Great Adversary, the one known as Tom Riddle."

The Grey Lady shook her head. "It cannot be used for such. The spells therein are too strong for any mortal wizard save Merlin to use. It was why it was hidden away, so no other wizard would be tempted into using it."

"How do you know it's somewhere in the castle?" asked Alice.

"Because of the riddle my mother left in her journal," replied Helena.

"She died here, at Hogwarts," said the Friar. "I was her confessor at the last, but even to me she did not reveal the Grimoire's whereabouts. 'Tis a shame, that, because now we all remain trapped in a half-life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Rowena was stubborn, as stubborn as Helena," said the Friar. "She would not forgive her daughter for choosing a mere Baron to be her husband, and Rowena refused to speak to Helena until she saw reason."

"I vowed not to give in and so we did not talk for months, not even when I learned she was dying." Helena said sadly.

"Rowena knew she had not much time left, and asked me to go to Helena and convince her to reconcile with her mother," the Baron continued. "I agreed, for it was not meet that mother and daughter should be at odds, and I wished them to know peace before Rowena passed the Veil. So I found Helena in the tower suite and tried to talk sense into her. I failed miserably. She refused to see Rowena, though I begged her to reconsider. I loved Helena, but I didn't wish to marry her without her mother's blessing. But Helena swore she would not set foot in her mother's chambers unless Rowena admitted she was wrong and apologized for shutting her out. I went back and forth between mother and daughter for a week, and nothing was resolved. Finally, I lost my temper one afternoon, I was fed up with the whole business and especially their terrible pride and stubbornness that would not let them yield an inch to the other. I . . . went mad for a moment . . . and in that moment I committed a mortal sin . . . I slew my beloved."

Everyone gasped. This was a part of the story few had ever heard and none from the Baron's own lips.

"When he came back to himself, I was dead on the floor." Helena continued, for the Baron was shivering and looking at the floor. "In a fit of remorse and horror, he turned his sword upon himself. So we were together in death as we never had been in life, but because of his crime, he cannot touch me, nor I him."

"I was the one who found them lying there on the floor," Nick said, taking up the tale. "What a tragedy! Rowena died of a broken heart and followed them within a day or two. The Grimoire's hiding place died with her, or so we always thought. But Rowena was clever, and she made a riddle and placed it in her journal, in hopes that someday a descendant would find it. The Grimoire needs to be found soon, lest Dumbledore or Riddle find it first. We all wish it found for certain reasons. Helena needs it to redeem herself as guardian, Baron Roderick needs it as a wedding gift, to prove his true love for Helena, I wish it found so I may gift the Huntmaster with an unusual spell and so join the Headless Hunt at last."

"And I wish it found because doing so will end the discord between Helena and Roderick and allow them to find peace and contentment, I may marry them and hopefully that will enable them to move onward to heaven." The Fat Friar stated. "Would you be willing to help us, children? It is the unsolved mystery of the ages and we would dearly love to finally lay it to rest, no pun intended."

**A/N: I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for their support. My mother has finally come home from the hospital and is slowly recovering. I am so happy. I can only hope this year is better than last year for me. Please continue to read and review, if you would.**


	20. Scouting for Clues

**Chapter 20**

**Scouting for Clues**

**By Alethea27**

Severus was sitting in the common room early the next morning practicing the Transfiguration lesson they'd learned yesterday. Transfiguration and Charms were still the two subjects he was always going to have to work harder at, but he knew Lily and Dorian would help him again if he got stuck.

A short, thin boy with black curly hair and dark brown eyes came through the door that led to the dorms, carrying a book bag. Severus stood up when he saw him. He put out his hand. "You're Regulus Black?"

The young boy nodded and looked up at Severus with an uneasy expression. He hoped this tall kid wasn't going to punch him for something Sirius had done.

Seeing his expression, Severus said, "I'm sorry, I'm Severus Snape and I'm going to be your second year mentor for the first month. I'll show you around the castle, help you with your homework, make sure you're fitting in and nobody's bullying you in this house or any other house."

Regulus' shoulders relaxed as he smiled and let out his breath. He shook Severus' outstretched hand. "I've heard mum and dad talk about Hogwarts plenty of times, but I never imagined it was _this_ big."

"Well, I can show you some of the shortcuts me and my friends have discovered that will save you some time going to classes and getting to the Great Hall."

"That would be great, Severus."

As they walked from the dungeons to the Great Hall, Severus said, "I apologize for not meeting you yesterday morning."

"It's okay. I heard what happened with your cat and those stupid Potters demanding to have a Magical Creature Expert come in and examine him to make sure he wasn't evil. Mum's always saying the entire Potter family is dumber than a tub of flobberworms."

"I'd have to agree with her assessment," Severus replied as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Maybe I should owl Mum and tell her what Sirius and Potter tried to do to your familiar. The only thing is he'd know it was me that did it." Reg said.

"Thanks for the offer, Reg, but they didn't succeed."

They sat down next to Dorian and Tav at the Slytherin table. "Guys, this is Regulus Black. I'm his mentor for the first month."

"Nice to meet you, Reg," Dorian said shaking his hand. Tav nodded at him and also shook his hand. "We saw you at Platform 9 ¾ with your mum and dad."

"Reg, these are my friends, Dorian Andrews and Tav DeLuca. They're third years. Dorian was my second year mentor last year."

At the Gryffindor table, Sirius nudged James and pointed, "Looks like the little prince found a new friend."

"Snivellus," James grumbled. He was still angry that once again Severus had managed to outfox him.

Severus waved at Lily across the Hall and Lily waved back.

"Oi! Silly Lilly, did you bring your dolly to school with you this year?" James yelled down the table.

"Yes I did, Pottyhead," Lily answered. "I'm going to bring her every year."

"Hey, Potter!" Frank yelled. "Did you stick your head in the toilet and flush it? Is that how you get your hair to look like that?"

"Shut up, Longboob! I'll have you know my dad and I only go to the _best_ and _most_ expensive wizard barber!"

"Well, I wouldn't give him a tip next time," Frank replied.

Lily, Alice, Remus, and Peter hooted loudly at Frank's comment.

Quidditch tryouts were going to be held this weekend and Frank was really looking forward to it. He'd been practicing in his spare time with help from Peter and Remus. He was hoping to beat Potter out of a place on the team and put the arrogant toerag in his place.

When breakfast was over Severus and Regulus walked out into the hall. Severus was intending to show Regulus a shorter way to Charms when they found themselves confronted by James and Sirius. "Well, look who it is, James; Snivellus and mummy's little prince!" Sirius sneered

James was twirling his wand around. "Yeah Siri, I owe Snot-nose Sniv a big one. It's his fault that I was made to look like a fool in front of my dad and Godfather Albus!"

"And I owe the little prince here for being an all-around spoiled brat."

They were so busy with their revenge scheme that they didn't see Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, Peter, Dorian, Tav, Emily, or Jane creeping up behind them. Caddaric and Irene followed the others out to see what was happening.

"I think not, Potter. It was you who made a fool of yourself by lying."

Minerva and Horace could see there was something going on out in the hallway as they noticed the students milling about the doorway. Albus, as usual, was paying no attention as he was chatting with Filius. "I think it best if we take a peek outside and see what's going on."

"Excellent suggestion, Minerva," Horace replied lumbering to his feet.

As she cut through the group of students standing in the doorway, she immediately spotted what the trouble was. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black! Wands away! You two do recall the rule about not doing magic in the hallways, I trust?"

"They started it; they tried to hex me and Sirius as we were coming out!" James exclaimed pointing at Severus and Regulus.

"The only wands I see drawn are yours and Mr. Black's, Mr. Potter." Horace pointed out. "Mr. Snape, what have you to say?"

"They were going to hex Regulus and me," Severus replied calmly. "They were waiting for us when we came out. Potter's still mad because he made a fool of himself yesterday and Black wants to hex his brother because he was sorted into Slytherin."

Minerva turned to the crowd of students in the hallway. "Everybody go to your classes! If you're late for my class, you will not be excused." She turned back to the problem at hand. "Mr. Snape and Mr. Black, please go on to your classes."

"But …" James started to protest, but seeing Minerva's expression he stopped.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, you will serve detention this weekend with me. You will report to me at nine o'clock Saturday morning where you will be cleaning the desks in my classroom without magic."

"But Saturday's the Quidditch tryouts!" James objected. "I can't miss that! I'm the best player you'll ever have!"

"They aren't until the afternoon and if you work diligently I'm sure you can be done by then," Minerva said, obviously unimpressed by James' claim

Severus hurried into his first class, History of Magic, and slid into the seat Lily had saved for him next to her. Professor Binns floated out through the blackboard, called roll, and immediately began lecturing in his monotone voice about the Goblin Wars of the 1500's. He gave no indication of even noticing James and Sirius when they stalked into the classroom late, muttering angrily and sat down in the very back of the room.

"What happened?" Lily whispered. They were seated in the middle of the classroom where Binns couldn't easily see them whispering.

"I don't know. McGonagall told Regulus and me to go to class. From the way they look, I'm assuming she gave them detention."

"Not that it will do any good. They'll just run to Dumbledore and he'll waive it like last year," Lily replied.

"Probably," Severus agreed.

They walked to Charms, waving at Irene and Caddaric as they passed them in the hall. "I wish we could have some classes with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs," Lily said wistfully.

"I think it would be interesting if we had a mixture of Houses in class," Severus replied.

"Have you had any thoughts about what the ghosts told us yesterday?" Lily asked.

"No, I talked to Dorian, Tav, Jane and Emily about it too. None of us had any ideas. We thought it wouldn't be hidden anywhere in Ravenclaw Tower as that would be too obvious a place unless Rowena placed some kind of invisibility charm over it."

They walked into Charms and sat down. Professor Flitwick greeted them cheerily as was his custom. He was holding a glass as he talked and all of a sudden he allowed it slip out of his hand and fall to the floor. "Oops!" There was the unmistakable tinkling of broken glass. "No problem," he said and pointed his wand at the smashed glass. "_Reparo_." The broken pieces immediately flew back together and glass, whole again, flew up into his hand. "A very useful spell you can use to repair broken things or rips in your clothing. It _cannot_ be used to heal cuts and wounds though. Those will still require a visit to Madam Pomfrey," he warned. "Now, I'm going to hand out a shattered item to each of you and you will try and see if you can return it to its former shape." Flitwick had each of the students come up to his desk and take a moleskin bag containing what sounded like broken crockery.

Severus grinned as he imagined Flitwick staying up all night smashing plates, teapots, and ugly statuary against a wall in his apartment. He opened his bag to find broken crockery.

"Now remember to pronounce the spell correctly as you point your wand. The spell is _Reparo_ and do be careful because the shards are sharp."

Lily pointed her wand at her pile of shards and said, "_Reparo_!" The shards immediately reassembled themselves into an ugly statue.

"Excellent work, Miss Evans!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "I can see you have a definite talent for Charms. Ten points to Gryffindor and another five for being the first one to do the spell."

Severus grimaced at the statue and whispered to Lily, "I think that statue should have stayed broken."

"It _is _pretty horrible," Lily said and giggled.

Severus turned his attention back to his crockery. He tried the spell three times with no discernable results. He thought the shards may have moved a bit on his third try, but that may have been wishful thinking on his part.

"You're trying too hard, Sev," Lily whispered. "You're trying to force your magic to do what you want it to do. Do you remember our lessons last year? Relax and just let your magic flow through you."

Severus took a deep breath, closed his eyes and imagined his magic as a wave washing through him and enfolding him completely. He waved his wand and whispered, "_Reparo_!" His shards flew together and reassembled themselves into an ugly flowered teapot.

"Well done, Mr. Snape." Professor Flitwick called. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Avery could not do the spell and he kept angrily poking at the pile of shards on his desk and muttering curses as he waved his wand. Why could Snape do it and not him? Suddenly his pile of shards exploded, flying all over the classroom.

Severus covered Lily to prevent the shards from hitting her.

"Is anybody hurt?" Flitwick asked looking around the classroom, but at seemed as if everybody had ducked in time to avoid getting hit with any debris. He turned to Avery. "Mr. Avery, the spell is _Reparo _not _Bombarda_! Ten points from Slytherin!"

"Idiot!" Severus muttered. Avery managed to lose the ten points he had worked so hard to gain.

"Silly Lily is Flitwick's favorite and teacher's pet; that's why she gets so many points!" James sneered as he and Sirius cut around them.

"Lily gets points because she's brilliant in Charms and she doesn't act like an arse in class," Severus snapped

"And you two morons lost us points with your stupidity," Alice said. "You two lose ten points in every class."

James and Sirius had assembled their shards into its previous form, but thought it would be funnier to transfigure them into squat, bulbous versions of Professor Flitwick. He didn't appreciate their humor and took five points from each of them.

"Well, wait until I start playing Quidditch," James bragged. "We'll have so many extra points our hourglass won't be able to hold them all."

Peeves, floating above them, blew a loud wet raspberry at James' remark.

"You tell him, Peeves," Severus said. "It's pretty bad, Potter, when even Peeves thinks you're a git!"

"Shut up, Snivellus!" James growled. He and Sirius stalked off in the direction of the main staircase. "I hate that slimy prick!" James muttered to Sirius as they walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

Severus, Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, and Peter went to the library and sat at a table in the back where Madam Pince couldn't easily overhear them talking. "I think what we need to do is divide up the search for the Grimoire of Elements so we're not all doing the same thing or going about the search willy-nilly," Severus suggested.

"What did you have in mind, Sev?" Lily asked.

"Well, we'll need somebody to research and find out everything we possibly can about the Grimoire."

"That makes sense," Remus agreed. "I volunteer to do the research."

"I'll help Remus," Lily volunteered. "I'll ask Irene if she wants to help us."

"We'll need somebody to copy and organize your research notes too."

"I can do that," Peter offered. "Maybe Tav can help me with that; he writes really well with a quill."

Severus nodded. "I'll ask him and let you know." He thought about something else for a moment before Alice asked, "What will the rest of us be doing, Sev?"

"I thought the rest of us could talk to the portraits. After all, some of them have been hanging here for centuries and they might have seen or heard something about the Grimoire without realizing it."

"That sounds like a good idea," Frank said. "Alice, Caddaric, and me can do the seventh, sixth and fifth floors."

"Dorian, Jane, Emily, and I can do the rest of the floors. Hogwarts was founded in the tenth century so to narrow the search parameters, we should only talk to portraits dressed in tenth or eleventh century clothing because the Founders were probably close to middle-age when they decided to establish Hogwarts and probably didn't live for more than a hundred years afterwards."

Severus himself was planning to visit with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin which hung in the common room of Slytherin. "Somebody should also talk to Peeves. He's been here forever too and he might know something or have seen something."

"Yes, but all he'll give us is smartass answers," Alice pointed out.

"That's true," Severus conceded. "Maybe I'll ask the Bloody Baron to talk to him. Peeves' is really afraid of him and he'd more likely tell him if he knows anything."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

After their last class of the day, Alice and Lily retuned to Gryffindor Tower. James was sitting in the common room bragging to Sirius how he was going to wipe the floor with others trying out for the House team. "My coach told my dad I'm the best player he's ever seen and they'll probably want to make me captain next year."

"His dad probably paid his coach extra Galleons to say that," Alice whispered to Lily who started giggling. They went up to their dorm room that they shared again with Brenda, Nancy and unfortunately, Mary MacDonald. Both Alice and Lily got their Beatle posters out of their trunks and used a Sticking Charm to put them up on the wall over their beds.

"Who are they?" Mary sniffed.

"A Muggle musical band called the Beatles," Alice answered shortly. "They write, sing, and play their own songs. They're far better to listen to than that cow Celestina Warbeck."

"It's our side of the room and we can put up whatever we want," Lily added, sensing Mary was spoiling for a fight. She plopped down on her bed. She'd placed the picture Severus had drawn of her when she visited Mirrorvale on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Who drew that?" MacDonald asked haughtily.

"Sev drew it while I was visiting him this summer."

"Looks like his grandparents should hire somebody to teach him how to draw. I'd be embarrassed to have that thing sitting out where everybody could see it and I definitely wouldn't admit to visiting a Slytherin!"

"Shut up, MacDonald!" Lily snapped. "If I were you I'd be concentrating on my studies so I don't end up getting grounded again all next summer because I cheated and flunked practically every subject!"

Mary's face turned a dull red then she snarled, "You little bitch! It was all Snivellus' fault I got bad grades. He probably put some sort of evil curse on me that caused me to fail! Sirius says he knows more curses than most seventh years!"

"That's a lie, you cow!" Lily shouted, her temper broiling.

"How dare you call me a cow, you little bint!" Mary screamed, grabbing hold of Lily's hair.

"I call them as I see them!" Lily yelled back. She grabbed hold of Mary's robe hood and pulled it down over her head to force her to let her go of her hair and then kicked her shin.

Mary squealed and let go of Lily's hair, but grabbed hold of her blouse and ripped it and then grabbed hold of her slip preparing to rip that when Nancy, Brenda, and Alice intervened pulling them apart.

"I'm telling Professor McGonagall on you!" Mary bawled.

"I wouldn't, MacDonald," Alice warned. "Because we'll tell her you attacked Lily first."

"I'll tell James and Sirius and they'll sort you!" She ran to her bed and flung herself down on it and closed her curtains.

Nancy and Brenda rolled their eyes and shook their heads at Mary's dramatics.

"Go ahead, MacDonald," Lily replied sarcastically. "I'm not afraid of the two stooges!"

"It's almost dinner time," Alice said. "I'll see if I can do that spell Professor Flitwick taught us today and fix your blouse." She flicked her wand at Lily's blouse and said, "_Reparo_!"

Lily looked down to see her blouse looked as if Mary had never ripped it. It looked brand new in fact. "It works great!" She exclaimed in delight. "I remember when Professor McGonagall brought me my letter, she did a _Reparo_ on an armchair to prove to my parents she really was a witch and it looked as if we'd just brought it home from the shop."

"I wonder if Remus found anything? He stayed in the library after the rest of us left," Lily said.

"We'll ask him at dinner, but you've only started looking and there may not be a lot written about it either," Alice replied.

As they left their dorm room Mary stuck her out between her curtains. What were that bunch of losers looking for that was so important? Maybe James and Sirius would know.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The next morning Severus rose earlier than usual. He, Dorian, and Tav were planning on talking to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin when nobody else was around and they wanted ample time. Hopefully Salazar would know something that could point them in the right direction.

Dorian and Tav were already waiting outside Severus' room when he crept out the door. "Ready?"

Dorian and Tav nodded and they quickly and quietly walked down the hall to the common room. The portrait of Salazar had its eyes closed and was snoring softly. Looking at him Severus decided he was rather scary. He was bald with deep set eyes, heavy eyebrows, with a mustache and, Severus thought, a rather scraggly looking beard. He was dressed in an elaborately decorated black robe and was wearing a locket around his neck with a large, ornate 'S' upon it. His hands resting in front of him had long fingers with long nails and he was wearing rings on his index and last fingers of both hands.

"Do you think we should wake him, Sev?" Dorian asked.

"What is it you require from me, young man?" Salazar replied opening his eyes.

"I'm Severus Snape and this is Dorian Andrews and Octavius DeLuca. We wanted to ask you about the Grimoire of Elements."

"Ah yes! Rowena's book; it is a book of very great power." He looked at them shrewdly. "Why do you boys want it?"

Severus pondered Salazar's question before answering. If he answered with the truth, Slytherin might think they weren't ambitious enough and refuse to answer, but Severus had a feeling if they lied he would immediately see through it. "The ghosts asked us to find it for them because it should have been given to Helena on her mother's death."

"Oh yes! Their fight about Helena wanting to marry the Baron; the entire castle was aware of it when it happened. Rowena thought her daughter worthy of a higher peerage."

"Do you have any suggestions as to where Rowena may have hidden it?" Severus asked. "We've heard that both the Headmaster and the self-titled Lord Voldemort have an interest in acquiring it," Severus asked. "We'd like to prevent both of them from getting their hands on it if at all possible."

Slytherin pondered the question. "The problem is this castle has a lot of rooms that appear suddenly and disappear just as suddenly, but I do not believe she hid the Grimoire in a room that disappears for a hundred years. I do believe she wanted Helena to have it, but as a punishment for defying her I think she made it difficult for her to find." Salazar stopped speaking and after a pause continued, "I do recall seeing her on the seventh floor many times, but she may have been visiting Godric's domain." He shook his head frowning angrily. "I dislike both of the men you put forth. I met Tom Riddle when he was a student. He took great pride in being a descendent of mine, but I did not like his beliefs and did not want to be associated with them. Your Headmaster is a very ambition man and I dislike the manner in which he blackens my House."

"Do you think she may have left it with Gryffindor or possibly left it in the tower?" Tav asked.

"I do not think she would have left it with Godric, for despite the rumors, he too was very ambitious and he sought its power and many spells. You might ask Helga; she and Rowena were as sisters and Helga did not seek the power of the Grimoire."

"If you don't mind, Sir," Dorian said. "May I ask you a question that has nothing to do with the Grimoire?"

Salazar nodded sagely. "You may."

"You said you don't like the way the Headmaster deals with Slytherin House and I'll agree it stinks, but weren't you against Muggleborns being educated at Hogwarts in your day?"

"No. I was against plucking them off the streets and directly into the school as Godric wanted to do. Many Muggleborns had powerful magic, but did not know they were magical so they were never taught how to control it as the students who came from magical families were. What I proposed was educating them in controlling their magic before they were admitted to the school so as not to accidently hurt themselves or others."

"That sounds like common sense to me," Tav remarked.

The boys thanked Salazar for helping them and sat down to write down what he had told them regarding the Grimoire. Severus would share it with the others at their free period.

Severus reported to the others what Salazar had told him when they were huddled in the back of the Library during their free period.

"Where could she hide anything on our floor?" Lily wondered. "If she did she must have used some type of concealment spell."

"But he also told Sev that we should talk to Helga Hufflepuff's portrait," Alice remarked. "I suppose hers is in Hufflepuff somewhere. We should ask Caddaric."

The week passed quickly and Saturday afternoon found Severus, Lily, Alice, Peter, Irene, Remus, and Emily sitting in the stands watching the Quidditch tryouts. Since Hufflepuff had only one open position they went first. They cheered as they watched Caddaric capture Snitch after Snitch. Amos had asked Madam Hooch to make the choice and she chose Caddaric not because he was Amos' and Kendall's brother, but because he was the best of the 'Puffs trying out. Gryffindor's tryouts were next. They needed to replace two of their Chasers and one of their Beaters. Frank, James, and Sirius all tried out. The Gryffindor captain, Archibald Threadway, made his choice; Frank and James were the new Chasers, but Sirius had been rejected as a Beater because the captain felt he was unnecessarily rough and aggressive.

James argued in Sirius' favor, but was told by the captain that his decision was final.

The tryouts for the Ravenclaw and Slytherin teams would be held the following Saturday.

James and Sirius trudged back into the castle after the tryouts. "You should have made the team, Siri," James stated and then offered, "I can go to my godfather and have the captain's decision overruled if you like."

"Thanks, James, but that would make me a ready target for the jerk's hostility. He'd probably be on my arse about every move I made."

"Beaters are supposed to be aggressive and rough," James complained. "What does the moron think that you're supposed to do; fly over and politely ask the other team's Beaters not to hit the Bludger at your team?"

Sirius hooted. "Maybe we should find a hex when cast will cause him to fly around with his arse stuck up in the air for a perfect target and we can stick a sign to it that reads 'whack me.' I wonder if Bella knows any hexes like that?"

Mary jumped up from one of the squashy armchairs when they came in and threw her arms around James. "Congratulations on making the team, Jamie!"

"Thanks, Mary," James replied.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it, Siri, but Threadway's a moron and wouldn't recognize real talent if it kicked him in his arse!"

"Unfortunately, no-talent-Longboob made the team too which goes to show even more what a jerk Threadway is," James declared.

"Hey, I overheard something interesting this week," Mary said.

"What?" James and Sirius said at the same time.

Mary told them what she'd overheard Alice and Lily talking about.

"I wonder what they could be searching for?" James said.

"Snivellus is most likely involved so it's probably something bad, like a new curse," Sirius declared.

"See if you can find out anything more, Mary," James requested. "We can nip it in the bud and Dumbledore will award us with all kind of points if we prevent Snivellus from cursing the entire school."

"What about Remus and Peter?" Sirius asked. "I thought we were going to get them away from that lot they're hanging around with?"

"We tried this summer, Siri," James pointed out. "They didn't want anything to do with us and they barely speak to us in the dorm so as my mum always says; they made their bed and now they have to lie in it."


	21. Helga's Tale

**21**

**Helga's Tale**

**by Snapegirlkmf**

On Tuesday afternoon, the second years had Defense with Amelia Bones, who was filling in temporarily as professor until the Beauxbatons witch settled affairs with her family back in France. Professor Rivers had recently lost her father and had to make sure her inheritance and that of her younger sisters' was secure before travelling to England. So Amelia had volunteered to teach for the first term. Unlike her predecessor, Hardbroom, Professor Bones played no favorites and graded based upon merit and effort, not popularity or who your ancestors were.

She had made that perfectly clear the first day of class. "I grade based upon your participation in class, completing all assignments on time and with decent penmanship, effort and your ability to learn what I teach. I don't care whose son you are, who your ancestors were, or who your family is connected to in the Ministry. None of them are taking my class . . . you are. And it is _you_ who shall determine your marks for this term, not your great great grandfather who fought in the Goblin Rebellion of 1778. If you are having difficulty grasping something, please see me during my office hours, my schedule is posted outside the classroom. I shall be pleased to instruct you on the way an Auror learns to defend himself or herself, as I plan on becoming a trainee as soon as a position opens up at the Academy. If you work hard and turn in all the work assigned, you shall reap the rewards of this class. However, become lazy and play pranks instead of study and you shall be scrubbing an awful lot of the castle and doing make-up assignments. Am I understood?"

The whole class chorused, "Yes, Professor Bones."

"Now then, I have been reviewing the records left by my predecessors who instructed you. Professor Hardbroom seemed to favor a direct approach towards Defense, which works some times, but not all the time. I also see that you were fortunate enough to have Black Cloak instructor your last term. Black Conor is one of the best in business, ladies and gentlemen, and I am sure you were tutored thoroughly by him. I would have given my eyeteeth for instruction from him," said Amelia, her tone admiring.

James snorted. "Ha! He was a Slytherin-loving arse!"

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter? Would you care to repeat that?"

James gulped. He didn't really care for the new professor, but his father had admonished him to behave in Defense this term, and show up the Slytherins, like Snivvy and his friends. So he hid his sneer and said, respectfully, "No, Professor. You're right, we should be grateful for a Black Cloak's instruction." He gave her an innocent smile.

"Just so, Mr. Potter." Amelia nodded in approval. Then she gazed sharply at him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about the Potter boy just didn't sit well with her. She sensed that he could be trouble, and given his past record . . . she would keep a weather eye out. "All right then. Since you seem to have a good grounding in dueling, we shall start by studying some dark creatures you may encounter and how to fight them. One ironclad rule to live by—always be prepared! And know your surroundings. Sometimes seeing a bit of wood lying upon the ground or a piece of metal could save your life even more than any spell in your arsenal. Open your books, please, to page 30, and Miss Evans, will you read aloud the description of a Gray Haunt? We shall begin with incorporeal beings, as Halloween is approaching and 'tis best to be prepared in case you chance to meet one of these dangerous creatures while trick-or-treating . . ."

Lily began reading in a clear even tone. Severus loved to hear her voice, and so he paid particular attention to the chapter. Peter, who sat behind Sirius, James, and MacDonald, lifted his head to wipe his nose with a handkerchief and noticed Mary sending a note to Potter. Potter received it and grinned, then nodded. Peter wondered what was so important that Mary had to send James a note during Defense, supposedly Potter's favorite class. Then he shrugged. It was probably some stupid girl thing, like she wanted to watch him play Quidditch next weekend. Or some stupid comment about how he was so handsome and all that rot. Potter might be good looking, but it was only skin deep. The only person James really cared for was himself.

By the end of the lesson they had learned about the dangerous Gray Man, a spirit that always appeared whenever misfortune and blood was about to be shed. It was the color of charcoal and had half a body, one leg, one arm, and a half a torso. Only the head was full figured, and it was cadaverous looking. It was said those who saw the Gray Man often went mad, and its only vulnerabilities were sunlight and blessed weapons or holy water. The Gray Man lived to eat people, it enjoyed sucking out their life essence by biting them, similar to a vampire. It was known to roam the moors and hollow hills of Britain.

"Next class we shall study the Grim and the hellhound," Amelia announced. "Homework for tonight is two feet of parchment on the Gray Man and how best to defeat one if you chance to meet. Please provide concrete examples or spells. Also, Mr. Pettigrew, I have been informed you suffer from asthma. When we start doing practical lessons, I want for you to inform me immediately if you become short of breath or have difficulty breathing. Then you may sit out until you've gotten your breath back. Do you have your Breath Ease potion?"

"Yes, ma'am." Peter said, twirling the potion around his neck.

"Good. That is all. Dismissed!"

As they were exiting the classroom, Sirius stuck out a foot and tried to trip Severus. "Oooh, watch out, Snivellus! You fall on your face again and your nose will be beyond repair."

Severus glared at him, avoiding his foot neatly. "Get a life, Black!"

"I _have _a life, Snivvy! Unlike you," Sirius mocked, shoving Severus into a wall.

"Yeah, a rotten one!" Lily snapped. She turned and elbowed Sirius in the ribs. "Oops! Didn't see you there!"

"You blind as well as dumb, Evans?" James laughed. He began to sing in a high falsetto, "Silly Lily, blind as a bat, never knows quite where she's at. Silly Lily walks into a tree, stupid girl should have waited for me."

"Don't hold your breath, Potty," Lily growled. "The day I wait for you is the day hell freezes over."

"Don't waste your time with _her_, James darling," cooed Mary, sidling up to him and putting her arm in his. "Not when I'm around. She should be on the ground kissing your feet for the honor you've shown her." She shot a poisonous glare at Lily.

"No thanks, that's your line, MacDonald," Lily snorted. "I don't worship spoiled brats." She turned to Severus. "Come on, Sev. All this worshipping is making me sick."

Severus followed her back up the corridor. "What did you think of the class?"

Lily smiled. "I liked it a lot. I think Professor Bones is a very good instructor. What about you?"

"Yes, she's almost as good as Black Conor." Severus said. "She's worlds better than Hardass."

Lily chuckled. "Sev, a cockroach would be better than Haldana."

The day passed swiftly and at lunch, Severus asked Regulus how he was settling in. "Are you finding all your classes all right? Any trouble with assignments?"

Regulus shook his head. "No, not yet. So far all the spells are pretty standard and I know how to cast most of them."

"Oh. Did your parents teach you?"

"Yes. Other times our older cousins did. But Sirius could never sit still long enough to learn half of them. He was always too busy getting into mischief with that lazy lout Potter." Regulus sighed.

Severus smirked. "I'll bet. Have you known Potter long then?"

"Practically my whole life. I can't see why my brother likes him. All he does is brag about how good he is at Quidditch and how rich his family is and how he's going to become an Auror someday, the best ever, according to him. But my dad says that Potter lacks discipline and respect and without them he won't last a day at the Academy, no matter who his dad pays to get him into the program."

"Potter thinks his family name and a pocket full of Galleons will buy him anything."

"I hate to say it, but he's right. Money can buy people," Regulus said softly. "But it can't buy honesty and integrity."

Severus nodded. "That's what my grandpa always says. He claims that the Potters were nothing but jumped up merchants pretending to be quality."

"My mum told me that too. She also said that Amos Potter, the Founder of the line, became a kind of hero when he saved Richard Peverell's life from bandits on the road to Winchester. That was how he got Peverell's daughter in marriage, he paid well for the privilege, because even being a hero wasn't enough of a pedigree to ask for Doreen Peverell's hand. But the Peverells were going broke, and they had only their pride by the time Potter saved Richard. And you have to eat, and Potter was offering a generous sum of money. So Doreen married him. And it was her name that gave Potter prestige."

"So much for his hundreds of noble ancestors!" Severus hooted.

"_Hundreds?_" Regulus gasped and started laughing. "Try maybe ten at the most."

"What's so funny?" asked Dorian.

They let him in on the joke, and soon he too was whooping with laughter. "You know that for a fact?" he asked Regulus.

"Of course!" Regulus said indignantly. "My mother made me memorize the ancestry of all the Founding Houses and their members. The Potters are new compared to the Blacks, Princes, McGonagalls, Dumbledores, Longbottoms, and so forth. If there's one thing I know, it's geneology."

Meanwhile, Lily had gotten up to speak with Caddaric, asking if he knew where the portrait of Helga was.

"Sure I do, Lily," he said easily. "It's right where it's always been—above the fireplace in our common room."

"Do you think we could speak with her?" Lily inquired. "Sev says that Salazar's portrait told him to talk to Helga about it. Would she be willing to talk to you and me?"

"I don't see why not. Helga's usually a friendly sort, she doesn't care what House you come from," Caddaric said. "Meet me down near the kitchens after supper and we'll see what she says."

Lily grinned and returned to the Gryffindor table. As she slid into her seat, Mary said spitefully, "Hobnobbing with the 'Puffs now, Evans? How you do get around! Then again, I'd get tired of dealing with a scummy snake day in and day out too. Is it true Snivellus never washes his hair? How do you stand the grease?"

Lily gave her a cold look. "I don't know, MacDonald. How do you stand knowing you're a gossipy nasty hag that nobody but Pothead and Black want to be friends with?"

"That's not true! I have lots of friends!" Mary protested. "Don't I, girls?" She asked pointedly. But the rest of their yearmates either ignored her or looked away.

"Some friends," snorted Alice, giving Lily a smile.

Mary looked outraged. "Someday, Evans . . ."

Lily ignored her, whispered into Alice's ear about the meeting with Helga's portrait that night, and continued eating.

"Don't you talk about me, you little cows!" cried MacDonald.

Alice blinked. "MacDonald, do get over yourself. You're so boring you aren't worth a moment of our time."

"Speak for yourself, Starkey," James said. "Mary's worth ten of you and Evans."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, Pottery. You just keep telling yourself that."

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

Later that night, Lily and Alice met Caddaric down near the kitchens. Alice had insisted on coming, saying it wasn't safe for Lily to go anywhere without someone to watch her back. "You never know when the Fearsome Twosome is going to try something, not to mention the Death Parade," she told her friend, referring to both the Marauders and the Death Eater children.

To Lily's surprise, the Hufflepuff portrait hole stood open, allowing students to come and go as they pleased. "We're not quite as formal as you Gryffindors and Slytherins," Caddaric explained. "We like to mingle and chat, and at least till lights out can have visitors if we want. Come on in."

He led the way into the common room, which was decorated in soothing earth tones with comfy cocoa colored couches and a plush rug depicting a broad valley and lush fields of grain with a farmhouse and a farmer harvesting. Other tapestries hung about with bucolic scenes as well as several family portraits. "Helga loved her home, which was a green valley somewhere near the Welsh border. It was very fertile, as was she. She had ten children and many grandchildren. Those are her descendants," Caddaric chuckled.

"Goodness!" exclaimed Alice. "With that lot, where'd she ever find time to build the school?"

"Well, the house elves loved her and took turns minding her brood when she was out and about," Caddaric explained. "She was kind to everyone, but especially the house elves, she made Hogwarts a sort of refuge for them and they worshipped her for it." He gestured to the portrait of a buxom lady with hair the color of ripened wheat, wearing a deep green dress with puffed sleeves and a lighter green over-robe. Her hair was coiled in a bun and she appeared to be dozing. She had ruddy cheeks and looked serene.

Lily stared at her and murmured, "Why, she reminds me of Demeter, the Greek goddess of fertility and the harvest."

Helga opened her eyes and smiled down at the trio. "Why thank you, my dear! That's quite a compliment. I have always admired Demeter. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"Hello, my lady. My name is Lily Evans and this is my friend, Alice Starkey. And Caddaric Diggory."

Helga gave them all a warm smile. "Welcome to Hufflepuff House, girls. Caddaric, have you offered your guests any refreshment yet?"

"Uh, no, my lady. But I'll see to it right away." Caddaric promised, flushing a little.

"Do, lad. We mustn't forget our manners," Helga said with a small laugh.

Caddaric called for a house elf to bring some butterbeer and small hot cross buns.

Helga nodded in approval. "So, what brings you two here? You look like Gryffindors."

"We are," Alice said. "And we have an important question for you." She glanced around, noting that most of the Hufflepuffs were either studying or deep in their own conversations and not paying attention to them. "You see, a few nights ago, some of the castle ghosts approached us . . ." She explained quietly about their quest and that they had already spoken to Salazar's portrait. "He told us to come to you next, since you were Rowena's best friend and knew her better than anyone."

Helga nodded and smiled sadly. "Sal was right. Rowena and I were like sisters. She was quite brilliant, you know. The most brilliant witch of her generation. Magic was as natural as breathing to her. She invented tons of spells and was never happier than when she had her nose buried in a book, doing research. The Grimoire was the culmination of her life's work, her _magnum opus_."

"Do you know where it could be?"

"Rowena never confided in me where she hid it, even there at the end, when she was fading and ill. She could be very secretive, and believed that some things were not meant to be shared, even with me, who shared all with her. Poor Rowena! She had so much power that it often scared people, and she was shy and did not make friends easily."

"I've heard tell that she died of a broken heart," said Alice sadly.

"Yes, she may have, but I think her heart broke long before when Helena fell in love with Baron Roderick. She had always been protective of her, Helena was her only child, Rowena never married after Godric . . . well . . . repudiated her for another."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily, sensing that here was a juicy scandal.

"It's an old tale, my ducks. You see, when they were young, Rowena and Godric were promised to one another. Betrothed, you would say. It was always supposed they would marry, to keep all the magic in the family, even though Rowena was Scots and Godric was from the West Country in England. It was an alliance marriage, made in hopes of ending the feuding between Scots and English. Neither of their families particularly liked the other, despite Rowena's beauty and intelligence and Godric's honorable nature. But Rowena loved him, even though he was more warrior than scholar, and an accomplished duelist, skilled with wand, sword, and dagger."

"I've heard he was a great believer in the rights of Muggleborns and Muggles," Lily remarked.

"Oh, he was, dear. Godric was always crusading, and sometimes he tended to . . . get overzealous. He was a good man, but he was used to a woman that . . . needed him to defend her honor and he loved nothing better than rescuing a damsel in distress. Rowena was . . . well, she was independent, like a falcon, and she didn't need Godric to defend her, she could flay the hide off you with her tongue and if that failed, she always had her wand. Godric never really understood her, he used to call her his "wildcat" and say that she belonged in the forest. He also used to tease her about moldering away studying and said she had too much education. He believed, like most men of his time, that an educated woman was trouble and the best place for one was at home tending to hearth, bed, and board."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! He sounds like a stuffy old hoo-hah!"

Helga laughed. "Sometimes he was, and I told Rowena so. But she thought him charming, until he tried to restrict her wandering in the forest searching for potion ingredients and other things. He told her a properly bred maiden didn't enter the forest without an escort, and Rowena quarreled with him. She refused to speak with him for days! Godric rode out still simmering with injured pride, he thought it insulting that she wouldn't let him protect her, and it was then that he met Callista, a pretty Muggleborn witch. He rescued her from a pack of bandits, they'd killed her family, and she was nearly killed also before Godric found her. He brought her back to the castle and began to pay court to her."

"Uh oh. I'll bet Rowena didn't like that," said Caddaric.

"She was furious. But there was little she could do about it. Godric had always been a man of hearty appetites—he loved good food, drink, a good fight, and women." Helga said bluntly. "I told Rowena to ignore Callista, that she was only a passing fancy, and he would forget her in time. But Rowena wouldn't. She was insulted and took to leaving the castle and staying out till all hours, defying Godric's rules. Godric complained loudly to everyone about how Rowena was shameless and he wished he had a proper lady. Callista, you see, was content to let Godric protect her, she enjoyed playing the helpless maiden, and she too loved Godric. Ah, the course of true love never did run smooth." Helga shook her head.

"Things finally came to head one afternoon when Rowena returned to find Callista kissing Godric in a corner. She called him out for it, saying he was no better than a rutting stag. He told her to hold her tongue and accused her of being a shrew and no proper helpmate to him. In a temper, she broke the betrothal, saying she'd rather remain unwed than to a man who would dare keep a mistress behind her back. Later, she regretted what she had said, but was too proud to apologize. "He's invited that Muggleborn hussy into his bed, let him lie in it!" I remember her saying to me. Then she cried on my shoulder."

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Alice. "What happened then?"

"Rowena withdrew for a time, spending all her days in the library and the forest, experimenting. I think that was when she began compiling spells to add to the Grimoire. You must understand, the Grimoire contained special spells invented by all of us Founders. And it was a book unlike any other, for it contained spells that both helped and harmed. It was ancient and contained much power, and only a Ravenclaw could possess it. They had a sacred trust handed down from mother to daughter, since the time of Arthur and Merlin."

"You mean . . . it had light _and_ dark magic in it?" gasped Caddaric.

"Yes, child. Rowena believed that there was no such thing as dark magic, that magic simply was, and like nature, could be a force for life or destruction, depending upon the user." Helga told them. "That is why she was so careful, for in the wrong hands, the book could be used for great harm. During this time, however, she started working rather closely with Sal. Sal was a brilliant wizard too, indeed he was one of the few that could match Rowena for sheer love of the Art. He was clever and witty, and like Rowena, had a sharp tongue. He came from Norfolk, the son of a noble family who had hit hard times. Most people who met him thought him rather arrogant, because he rarely spoke to anyone other than me, Godric, and Rowena. He also disliked Callista intensely, and many thought it was because she was a Muggleborn.

"It was Rowena who figured out his secret. He felt Godric had dishonored Rowena by taking up with Callista, and said he wished he could toss the preening little peahen out on her backside. He had no fondness for Muggles either, having once been the victim of a pack of bullies at a fair when he was small, they beat him badly and stole his House crest, calling him devil spawn. But his greatest secret was that he was painfully shy. He'd been raised alone, and rarely had other children to play with, his family was poor and proud and wouldn't let him associate with anyone they thought beneath him. Crowds terrified him and he preferred the company of animals, like snakes and cats and horses."

Helga went on to tell of how Godric and Salazar had been friends, up until the time Godric broke the betrothal. Then their friendship went downhill. "I believe that Salazar secretly loved Rowena, and she him, though neither would admit it openly. Rowena probably figured that Sal would never marry her, that she wasn't good enough for him. As for Sal, he was too shy to openly court her. And yet, there was something between them. Rowena was never truly happy, as she had been when betrothed to Godric, but Salazar could make her smile."

"Did he help with the book?" asked Lily.

"Yes, I'd say so. But you must understand, Rowena never really shared details about the book with me. It was all very secretive. Godric once tried to get Sal to reveal what he and Rowena were working on and Salazar told him to mind his own business. Eventually Godric married Callista and for a time Rowena was depressed and she spent more and more time away from the castle. I think she was meeting Sal in secret, though she never told anyone who fathered Helena and Ophelia, her twins. Still, I believe they were Salazar's daughters, for no other wizard would have dared to approach her, and Rowena was not the type to love just any man. But that is another mystery, for even on her deathbed she still did not reveal her daughters' father. Not that it mattered, for Sal loved the girls like his own, and it was only after Helena and Rowena died that he contracted himself in marriage with another pureblood witch, Neave Blackwood. But I think he never truly loved her, his heart was buried in the graves of the Ravenclaw women."

"That's so sad," Alice said. "But also terribly romantic."

Lily nodded, then said, "Helga, can you tell us where you _think_ Rowena might have hid it? Or should we talk to her portrait?"

Helga laughed. "Dear one, Rowena's portrait will tell you nothing, she was too smart to include the whereabouts of the Grimoire in the portrait's memories. No, this is one mystery that you must solve without Lady Ravenclaw. All I can say to you is that Rowena had a favorite spot she enjoyed going to. It was a large black oak at the forest's edge. Perhaps she left a clue there. The oak bore her private sigil, a raven in flight."

"A raven? But the House crest is an eagle," objected Caddaric.

"Yes, because Godric didn't think a raven a noble enough bird, and insisted upon an eagle. But Rowena's private sigil was a raven, like her family name." Helga told him. "Good luck, duckies! Sometimes the most well hidden object is one in plain sight."

"Thank you, Helga!" said Alice. Then she asked, "Umm . . . is it true you really had ten kids?"

Helga smiled. "Yes, dear. I was very much in love with my husband Ross Everdeen, and I also loved children. I named one of my daughters Rowena. I wish my friend could have seen her get born," the matronly witch sniffled, blowing her nose with a handkerchief. "Like her namesake, she was a bright child, she became a brilliant Herbologist. Run along now, children! I'm certain it's nearly curfew."

Lily glanced at her watch, astonished to discover Helga was right. "Come on, Alice! We'd better hustle, before McGonagall discovers we're not in the common room." She practically dragged her friend out the door by her arm. "Bye, Caddaric! See you tomorrow!"

The Hufflepuff boy waved, then turned to seek his own bed.

Lily and Alice quickly made their way to Gryffindor Tower, musing on all the things they had learned from Helga, personal things that they were sure no one living now knew. Lily planned on making notes about it in her journal tomorrow. Right then, she was so tired she almost tripped over her own feet. She quickly donned her nightgown and warm socks, then crawled into bed, Belinda held securely in the crook of her arm. She was asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope everyone is still reading and hasn't lost interest!**


	22. Tree Quest

**22**

**Tree Quest**

**by Alethea27**

The next morning Lily rose early. She took her journal out of her nightstand drawer and wrote down everything Helga had told her, Alice, and Caddaric last night and then showered and got dressed. She was anxious to tell Sev what Helga had told them and maybe they could start their search for Rowena's tree after class today. Since Helga had said it was located at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they wouldn't be breaking the rule about going into the forest. She made sure everything she needed was in her book bag and before leaving she locked Belinda and her journal inside her trunk. She didn't trust Mary not to do something to Belinda or read her journal. Marius had taught her how to lock her trunk magically so it could not be opened by use of an unlocking spell. Lily went downstairs and to her delight she saw Severus sitting on the bottom step of the staircase with his long legs stretched out in front of him. He appeared to be reading and was probably reviewing for their classes today.

"Hi, Sev!" Lily said, sitting down beside him.

"Good morning, Lily," Severus said, smiling. Lily was always such a breath of fresh air. "How are you?"

"Looking forward to classes more than I was last year," she replied. "I really like Professor Bones and I think we're going to learn a lot with her."

"She seems very competent and it doesn't sound as if she'll put up with any crap from Potter and Black," he agreed. "How was your visit with Helga Hufflepuff last night?"

"She told us a lot." Lily related the main points of their conversation with Helga.

"A large black oak?" Severus murmured. "I wouldn't think it would be too hard to find. I remember Gran telling me about oak trees when I was eight. She said they can live for hundreds of years; that they're very hardy."

"I almost started to giggle about what she told us about Godric. I thought he sounded like an arrogant prat, kind of like old Pothead."

"It seems he wasn't the noble gentleman he's always been portrayed as either. He does sound a lot like Potter. I can see him strutting around like a peacock trying to impress all the girls in a few years," Severus remarked.

Lily made a face. "He struts around like a peacock now, but the only one who's impressed is MacDonald."

"We need to let the others know what you found out, but I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to go searching for this tree together. We don't want to attract unnecessary attention especially Potter's, Black's and MacDonald's."

"Maybe we can set up a schedule and specific times to search," Lily suggested.

"That would probably be the best solution," Severus agreed.

Severus was now taking fourth year potions, but was still helping Horace with the second year class. Horace scanned every book bag as the students came in as he was certain James had brought his invisibility cloak back to school with him. Today's lesson was brewing an Energy Potion.

"This is for people who become overly exhausted after performing some intense activity, but are _not_ in danger of exhausting their magical core," Horace lectured, and noticing James' smirk, he said, "This is _not_ to be taken before a Quidditch match; this potion is only for emergency situations. Please pay close attention to the amount of Licorice Root you add because too much will ruin the potion and also the octopus tentacles are rather rubbery and hard to dice so please try not to waste them because they are rather expensive. You may begin."

Both Horace and Severus walked around the room helping and offering advice. Horace checked on Potter, Black, and MacDonald for which Severus was thankful. He didn't want anything to do with that lot. He'd had his fill of their insults and general nastiness last year and if they needed tutoring this year Slughorn would have to find somebody else.

As usual there was at least one mishap during the class and for once it wasn't Potter, Black or MacDonald. Although Avery had prepared his potion correctly; he stirred it too vigorously causing it to splash in his face. The results were instantaneous; he was suddenly running about the room and chattering loudly. Horace sighed and gave him the antidote and a Calming Draft. He directed Severus to escort Avery to Madam Pomfrey. He would need to stay in the hospital wing until he calmed down.

When their classes were over for the day, Severus and Lily decided to take a quick look around at the edge of the Forbidden Forest to see if they could spot Rowena's tree, but to their dismay the trees in the area were numerous.

"We're going to have to find some way to mark the trees we've already checked so we don't keep checking the same trees, Sev."

"She didn't say how far in we should go either," Severus replied, scratching his head. "And I don't know where the Forbidden Forest actually starts so we'll have to figure that out so we aren't out of bound and end up in detention."

They returned to the castle. They were all meeting in the library after dinner to work on their assignments and share their latest finding about the Grimoire. Peter came up with the idea of marking the trees they'd already checked with colored chalk, but the only problem was if it rained they'd need to start all over again. Irene thought she and Lily might be able to come up with a charm that could make the mark waterproof. They decided that when they searched they would always mark the tree in the same inconspicuous spot and everybody would use the same mark.

In the Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day, the class found out that Amelia Bones was definitely not someone that could be pushed around. James and Sirius thought it would be great fun to cast a _Pee-Your-Pants_ hex on Peter during class. Peter's face turned bright red when he realized what had happened and dropped his head in shame. Seeing his reaction, James and Sirius burst out laughing, guffawing loudly and of course disrupting Professor Bones' lesson on the Grim and hellhounds completely.

"Pee-Pee Pettigrew pissed his pants!" James laughed making fun of Peter and humiliating him further.

After she sent Peter to his dorm to change his clothes she stood beside James' and Sirius' desks with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. "Did I not warn you what would happen if you played pranks and disrupted my class?"

"Yes, ma'am, you did," James replied giving her his most charming smile.

"And did you not think the rules applied to you or Mr. Black?"

"It was just a harmless joke, Professor, and it's not like anybody was hurt," Sirius protested.

"You obviously didn't consider your classmate's dignity when you did this," she said. "Follow me up to the front of the classroom, gentlemen."

James and Sirius sent each other a puzzled look as they walked behind her. When they got to the front, Professor Bones said, "I know I said yesterday that my detentions would be scrubbing the castle, but after reading Black Conor's class notes from last term I believe his punishment works much better. Gentlemen, drop to the floor and give me fifteen!" she barked.

Severus grinned. It reminded him of the stories his dad used to tell him about being a Royal Marine and some of the drill sergeants he'd had.

Everybody watched, barely holding in their laughter as James and Sirius, red-faced and sweaty, struggled to do the fifteen push-ups. It took them at least ten minutes to complete and they collapsed on the floor after the last one, breathing heavily. "And an additional ten points from each of you for bullying. Return to your seats and be warned the next time you disrupt my class it'll be twenty pushups plus fifteen house points from each of you."

They staggered back to their seats and slumped down into them. Alice, who was sitting across from James, clamped two fingers over her nose and leaned away from him.

"Please hand in your essays on the Grey Man. Your assignment for the next class is to reread the chapter on Grims and hellhounds as there will be a quiz next class on what you've read. Please make sure Mr. Pettigrew knows this also. Class is dismissed."

"Potter, you really stink. Go take a shower!" Lily said, wrinkling her nose as she passed him on her way out.

"Shut up, Silly Lily, who still takes her dolly to bed with her," James sneered.

"Oh, the big Quidditch star can't even manage to do his punishment without smelling like he's fallen into a pail of fish guts!" Severus sneered back.

"Shut up you slimy snake!" Sirius growled.

"BO, Black!" Alice said clamping her fingers over her nose. "I'm eating lunch elsewhere if those two are going to be sitting at the table without showering."

"Come on, James and Sirius. You don't need to listen to that lot. They can't appreciate a good prank, having no sense of humor! Bones should be disciplined for making you do that!" Mary said, taking each of their arms.

Remus shook his head. "Somebody ought to cast that hex on her and see how she feels about it then."

Peter joined them halfway into lunch. He didn't have much to say and still looked mortified.

"It's okay, Pete, we know you couldn't help yourself once Potter and Black cast that hex on you," Remus said, attempting to make him feel better.

"Bones' kicked both their arses," Frank stated. "She made them do fifteen of those Muggle exercises like Conor did last year."

"You should have seen them, Pete," Lily crowed. "Their faces were bright red from struggling to do the push-ups and they were all sweaty."

"And really smelly too!" Alice added.

"Don't worry about them, Pete," Remus said. "What we'll do from now on is sit behind them so they can't cast any more hexes without having to turn all the way around and Professor Bones will catch that right away."

Peter felt much better about the incident knowing his friends fully supported him. "Are we meeting tonight?"

"Yes, the Room of Requirement at seven," Lily whispered.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Amelia knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office wondering what he wanted with her. "Come in, Amelia," Dumbledore called.

She opened the door and entered the office.

"Amelia, please have a seat," Albus answered motioning to the chairs in front of his desk.

Amelia sat down and waited while Albus ordered tea from his personal elf, Tingly. The elf was back with the tea and crumpets within seconds. She accepted the cup of tea Albus poured for her, but declined the crumpet. She took a sip of her tea and then asked, "What did you need to see me about, Headmaster?"

"How are you're classes proceeding?"

"Quite well, thank you. It's very interesting teaching a variety of grade levels."

"I wished to speak with you about Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. I understand you made them do fifteen rounds of a Muggle exercise in class today. May I ask what they did to require this punishment?"

"They cast a hex on Mr. Pettigrew that not only humiliated him, but disrupted my lesson. I thought they needed a lesson in respect."

"Come now, Amelia. They're just boyish pranks and they didn't really hurt anyone," Albus said.

"It hurt Mr. Pettigrew's dignity and was done for no other reason than to humiliate him. I don't tolerate bullying either inside my classroom or outside of it. Mr. Pettigrew tries hard, but because of his asthma he is limited in what he can do, but that is no reason for Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to pick on him." She put down her teacup and got up. "Now, if you have nothing else you wish to discuss I've got papers to grade. Good day, Headmaster."

"Well, she's certainly nothing like her brother, Edgar," Albus huffed to Fawkes.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily set up a schedule to search for Rowena's tree, but they still didn't know where the Forbidden Forest began.

"Why don't we ask Hagrid?" Remus suggested. "He would probably know if anybody does."

The next day after classes Severus, Lily, and Remus went down to see Hagrid. They explained what they wanted to know, but Hagrid seemed suspicious of their request. "Why do ya need to know?"

Severus spoke up. "Well, I'm taking fourth year potions and I wanted to search the edges of the forest for potion ingredients, but I don't want to get detention for accidently wondering into the Forbidden Forest."

"Aye," Hagrid said nodding. "Yor' must be the Snape boy Horace is always talkin' bout when he stops by. Says yor' a genius at potions."

"I think he might be exaggerating a bit," Severus replied modestly.

"Follow me then and I'll show you lot where you can't go past," Hagrid said. He led them to a certain area farther into the forest. "Okay, see this line of trees? See the big red X up there on them trees? If ya go past here, alarms sound in Dumbledore's office and yor' Head's offices and they'll come out and fetch ya and you'll get detention for sur'. Only sixth and seventh years can go past here and that's only if they're with me or Horace."

"But we can go anywhere in the woods up to here?" Lily clarified.

"You can," Hagrid said, nodding.

Lily turned to Severus. "Sev, you should be able to find a lot of different potion ingredients without going past this point."

"I'm sure I can, Lily," Severus replied.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Remus waved to him as they left.

They shared the information with the others in the Room of Requirement that night. Tav and Peter were busy pulling the research together that Lily, Remus and Irene had found. "It looks as if there's been a lot of fights and deaths over possession of the Grimoire once Merlin disappeared never to be seen again," Tav remarked. "A lot of people have known about the Grimoire and of course sought its power."

"When we find it and give it to Helena, I hope she keeps it safe," Emily remarked with a shiver. "It doesn't sound like something you'd want floating around for any witch or wizard to grab."

"We've got to find Rowena's tree first," Severus reminded everybody.

"Let's keep a low profile when searching," Lily said. "And don't talk about the Grimoire outside of this room. We don't want Potter, Black, or MacDonald finding out."

"Yes, MacDonald's really nosy. We have to keep our trunks locked all of the time otherwise she snoops through them. She stole Lily's homework last year and got her in trouble with Hagbroom," Alice said.

"That's pretty awful when you can't trust your Housemates," Caddaric said. "If anybody was acting that way in our house, the entire house would reprimand them with Professor Sprout's okay. They'd have to make amends for anything they did."

Irene nodded. "Same way in our house. If somebody was stealing, Professor Flitwick would take them to task, give them detention, and make them pay for anything they stole.

"Doesn't Professor McGonagall do anything? I mean she seems pretty stern." Jane asked.

"She tries to punish them, but anything to do with Potter, Black, or MacDonald, by extension, the Headmaster waives because Potter is his godson."

"Well, that explains a lot of last year," Tav said.

"I have to confess I would have loved to have seen Potter and Black doing those fifteen pushups," Dorian said, chuckling.

"Yes, but I'll bet Dumbledore called her into his office and rebuked her for making them do the pushups," Severus said.

"Probably," Lily sniffed.

They divided up into teams to search for Rowena's oak tree. Lily and Severus went together, Peter and Emily, Jane and Dorian, Irene and Remus, and Caddaric, Alice, and Frank searched as teams. Nobody had any luck the first week they searched.

They halted the search on Saturday because the afternoon were the tryouts for the Ravenclaw and Slytherin House teams and everybody was going to be rooting for Dorian, Tav, and Jane to make the Slytherin team. Ravenclaw went first since they only had two positions to replace and it didn't take the captain long to pick his players from the ones who had tried out. Slytherin was up next. Avery, Wilkes, and the Lestrange twins all tried out and the competition was fierce, but in the end Jane got Keeper, having blocked eight out of the ten Quaffles thrown at her by the Slytherin team. Dorian got the Chaser spot that was open because he was agile and swift, and Tav being short and lightweight got the Seeker position.

Severus, Lily, Remus, Alice, Frank, Peter, Emily, Caddaric, and Irene all applauded while James, Sirius, and Mary, who were sitting in the Gryffindor section booed loudly. The Slytherin Captain, Rolf Applewhite, flipped them off. He was fed up with listening to certain Gryffindors complaining that Slytherin had cheated every time they won and Gryffindor didn't. He had no complaint about the Gryffindor team members themselves although he had heard Potter was going to be one of their new Chasers. He would need to keep a close eye on Potter during their first game in November.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

After the game, James and Sirius were lounging on their beds in the Gryffindor second year dorm. They were alone as Remus, Frank, and Peter were gone. "We gotta find a way to make Snivellus and Silly Lilly look like the dumb arses they are, Siri," James complained. "They're both so stuck-up and act like they're Merlin's gifts to the world!"

"Yeah, they do need to be brought down a few pegs, but let's not do anything in Bones' class because my arms hurt like hell for two day after Bones made us do those pushups!" Sirius replied.

"Does your cousin know any hexes we could cast on them to make them do everything wrong whether it's potions or spells for a whole day maybe?"

"I'll owl Bella and ask," Sirius said getting up from his bed and moving over to his desk. He scribbled a note to Bella. "Bella will find us a hex. She doesn't like Muggleborns and she hates the Princes because Snivellus' grandparents snubbed my aunt and uncle. Let's go to the Owlery. I'll send this off with the little prince's owl, Diogenes."

Bella was quick to reply and Diogenes arrived back while James and Sirius were getting ready to go down to dinner. Sirius opened the window, grabbed the letter, and slammed the window shut again. Diogenes flew back to the Owlery in a huff.

"What does your cousin say?"

Sirius' face cracked into a big smile. "She says there is hex to make somebody appear stupid. It's called the _Bardus Asinus_, the Stupid Ass hex. To cast it you say _Obbrutesco_ and to remove it you say _Amolior_. She says it lasts for eight hours."

"That's perfect, Siri! We'll do it tomorrow, but we've got to cast it on both of them at the same time so they don't realize they've been spelled. I don't know how we can do that though."

"I do," Sirius said. "Snivellus and Silly Lily almost always walk into breakfast together. What I'll do is run into her and knock her down and while Snivvy's helping her up, you can cast the spell on both of them."

"Brilliant, Siri. I'll practice saying the spell after dinner."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The next morning James was hanging around outside the Great Hall. Sirius was hiding in a shallow alcove nearby waiting for Snivellus and Silly Lily to walk past at which time he would race out, slam into her, and knock her over. He saw Snivellus and Lily coming down the hall and as they passed the alcove where Sirius was hidden, he raced out and plowed into Lily. "Get out of my way, Silly Lily; I'm starving!"

Lily was knocked to the floor and her book bag opened, spilling out all her books.

"Black, you moron! You could have hurt her!" Severus yelled, shaking his fist at Sirius. He bent down to Lily. "Are you hurt, Lily?"

"I don't think so, Sev, but all my stuff …" she replied, pointing at her spilled books and parchment.

"Here, I'll help you."

While they were both bent gathering up Lily's stuff, James waved his wand and muttered, "_Obbrutesco_!" He then tucked his wand quickly away, satisfied that nobody had seen a thing, walked into the Great Hall and sat down by Sirius.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"Done and done," James replied with a smirk.

Lily hadn't had such a frustrating day since her first few days at Hogwarts. She couldn't remember spells or their counters in Charms. It didn't help that Potter and Black were constantly mocking her and making cracks about Muggleborns being too stupid to attend Hogwarts. Flitwick was looking at her with a peculiar expression.

James and Sirius were chuckling behind their hands. This was working out even better than they had imagined!

In Potions, Severus stood staring at Lily's frothing potion. He couldn't seem to remember what to do to return it to normal. Alice called for Professor Slughorn who pushed Severus aside and waved his wand over Lily's potion. "_Evanesco_. That's a zero for today, Miss Evans." He turned to Severus with a frown on his face. "Why didn't you offer Miss Evans your assistance, Mr. Snape?"

"I …I didn't know what to do, Professor."

By the end of the day Lily was in tears and Severus was feeling extremely frustrated. He couldn't seem to remember the simplest spell or potion formula. He felt extremely dull as if his brain was floating in molasses. He wondered if he was getting sick and should have Madam Pomfrey check him out. Whatever he was getting Lily had obviously caught it too. He went to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from taking inventory of her potion cabinet. "Mr. Snape, what can I do for you?"

"I think I might be getting sick," Severus said.

"Sit down in that chair and I'll scan you."

Severus sat down and Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over him. He felt a slight tingle down his body and then a piece of parchment appeared. Madam Pomfrey took the parchment and looked it over. "Everything appears normal, Mr. Snape. All your vital signs are normal. What makes you think you were getting sick?"

Severus explained about his day. "I can't remember the simplest spell or potion formula – even ones Gran taught me when I was eight. I didn't know what to do to save Lily's potion today."

"You say Miss Evans is experiencing the same symptoms as you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Severus nodded. "She messed up in Charms today and she's brilliant at Charms and she's almost as good as me in Potions."

"I'll send a message to Minerva and have her bring Miss Evans in and we'll get to the bottom of this."

Madam Pomfrey sent off her Patronus, an eagle, to Professor McGonagall and within fifteen minutes, Minerva came through the doors of the Hospital Wing with Lily. Severus noticed right away Lily's eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Snape tells me you were both displaying the same symptoms today. The inability to remember how to do the simplest of spells, potions or any other of you subjects. Is this correct?"

Lily nodded. "I couldn't remember how to do the simplest spells and I still can't," Lily mumbled her face red with shame.

"Horace and Filius were telling me they noticed how strange Miss Evans and Mr. Snape were acting today," Professor McGonagall said. "I thought perhaps they had been studying too much and had gotten overly tired."

A line appeared between Madam Pomfrey's eyes as a memory lodged in the forefront of her mind. She motioned to Minerva and they stepped aside. Poppy cast a Silencing spell around them so they couldn't be overheard by the children. "Minerva, I just recalled something like this that happened several years ago. Horace brought one of his Slytherins to me suffering the same symptoms and we found out it was a hex cast on this person by Bellatrix Black. It was apparently a hex that made them appear to be really stupid all of a sudden. I believe it was called the _Bardus Asinus_ hex."

Minerva's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened into a thin line. "Bellatrix Black? I believe I might know who cast that hex on Miss Evans and Mr. Snape. I won't be able to prove it though because their wands will only show the last spell they performed in Charms today, but I will inform their teachers what happened and allow Miss Evans and Mr. Snape to make up their classes today."

That evening Minerva called a house meeting and lectured them all on using magic in the halls and using spells that they learned elsewhere than in their classes. She didn't name any names, but let Potter and Black know in no uncertain terms that she knew it was them that had cast the spell on Severus and Lily.

The search for Rowena's tree continued, but so far they had found nothing. Lily and Severus were searching when Lily suddenly tripped over a large root of a tree that was sticking up from the ground. Severus caught her arm and kept her from falling. Suddenly Lily's eyes widened and she pulled on Severus arm that was still holding her. "Sev, look up there! Isn't that a raven that looks as if it's flying?"

Severus nodded and reached out to touch the trunk of the tree. "And this is a black oak; it's huge too!" He smiled widely. "I believe we've finally found Rowena's tree."

**A/N: What information or clues does the tree hold? Find out next chapter!**

**Also, we think it's time that Lily, Sev, and their friends pulled a prank or pranks back on Potter, Black, and MacDonald. Agree-yes or no? If yes, do you have any ideas for good pranks, ones that are not totally nasty, though but will teach them a lesson? They can be funny or embarrassing. Please include your ides in your reviews. We look forward to hearing from you!**


	23. A Taste of Their Own Medicine

**23**

**A Taste of Their Own Medicine**

**By Snapegirlkmf**

"I wonder where Rowena hid the clue that leads to the Grimoire?" Lily asked, frowning at the huge tree. She began to walk around it, tapping at various parts of the trunk, then putting her ear to the trunk, trying to see if there was an echo, which would indicate a hollow spot. "Nothing!" she groused, disappointed.

Severus cocked an eyebrow at her. "Uh, Lil, what were you doing? Trying to test for dry rot or something?"

"I was listening for echoes," she replied. "In all the detective stories I've read, whenever someone hides something in a tree there's a knothole or an echo that indicates a hollow place inside."

"Hmm. But we can't see the whole tree from here. What if the knothole is further up the trunk?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that." Lily sighed.

"We might have to climb the trunk," Severus mused. "But I know you don't have a head for heights and I'm taller than I used to be, and those branches won't hold my weight. We could fly up on brooms, but the branches are thicker up higher and we wouldn't be able to see the trunk properly. We need someone who's small and agile."

"What about Peter?" Lily suggested. "He's the smallest boy in our year. He could scamper up this tree easily."

"Smart thinking, Lily!" Severus grinned. "You know the way back to the tree, right?"

"Yes, but I think we should mark the trail somehow. So we don't forget."

"Another brilliant idea," Severus approved. "How about we set up a pattern of stones? Three stones, in a triangle, like an arrow pointing the way?"

"Excellent, Sev!" Lily beamed. "I love it when a plan comes together."

Together they gathered some smooth pebbles and arranged them at intervals alongside the trail leading to the tree. They didn't put them in obvious view, but if you knew where to look, you could find them. Then they headed back to the castle.

Peter looked thrilled when Lily told him that they needed him to climb the black oak to see if there were any knotholes or hollow spaces inside it. No one had ever really needed him for anything before, and he sometimes felt as if he was useless and Remus and the others were friends with him because they felt sorry for him. He eagerly followed Lily and Severus back to the tree.

When they reached the oak, Peter stared up at it, dumbfounded. "Merlin's hat, but that is one _huge_ tree!" he squeaked.

"You can climb it, can't you, Pete?" asked Severus anxiously.

"Sure I can. I might not be any good at sports, but one thing I can do well is climb trees," Peter stated.

"Maybe you'd better take a few sniffs of your Breath Ease potion first though," Lily reminded him. "I don't want you getting an asthma attack twenty feet off the ground."

"Right." Peter uncapped the small vial that always hung on a chain around his neck. He took a few deep sniffs of the smoking potion, feeling it clear his sinus and nasal passages all the way down to his lungs. "What should I do if I find a knothole or a hollow spot?"

"Don't get so excited you forget to hold on," Severus teased gently.

"Ha, very funny, Snape," Pettigrew snorted.

"You know how to do a Scriberius Charm?" asked Lily.

"The one where you can write messages on any substance?" Peter clarified. "Yeah, I know that. Sirius used to use that charm all the time to write insulting messages on his little brother's wall at Grimmauld Place."

"Figures," Severus rolled his eyes. He knelt down at the base of the tree and cupped his hands, as he would do to help a rider mount a horse. "Here, I'll give you a boost."

Peter stepped up on Severus's cupped hands and let the taller boy boost him up the tree trunk. It took him no time at all to find hand and foot holds, the oak was ideal for climbing with its rough bark. He began climbing quickly, as nimble as a squirrel. Within moments, he had vanished from sight among the thick branches.

The black oak provided plenty of thick limbs for Peter to balance on and move about the trunk, searching for anything unusual on the trunk. He carefully banged on the trunk, listening intently for echoes. When he was certain there was nothing, he moved upward.

He was around twenty-four feet high when he found an odd protuberance. It was a burl growing out of the left side of the trunk, half-concealed by several leafy branches. Peter carefully broke off the smaller branches and banged on the burl, which sort of looked like an old man's nose.

A sudden echo came back and Peter smirked. _Am I good or what? I think I hit the jackpot!_ He carefully drew his wand and inscribed a large bright green circle on the knot. It could be seen clearly by anyone climbing the tree but not obvious from the ground. He tried pushing and tapping the knot and the trunk around it with no success.

"Hey, Lily! Severus! I think I found it!" he yelled down to them.

"Good work, Pete!" Lily applauded.

"I'm coming back down." Peter said, sliding almost all the way back down. He told them about the burl and the echo he heard. He was beaming from ear to ear.

"Brilliant, Pettigrew!" Severus said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Now we just have to figure out how to open the knothole."

Peter was practically bursting with pride. So much so that he abandoned his usually shyness and volunteered a suggestion. "Err . . . maybe you can only open the knothole at a certain time? Like at midnight? Or during a certain phase of the moon or conjunction of planets? I read that Rowena was a great astronomer and she also loved numerology."

"That's a very good suggestion," Severus nodded. "Let's go and ask Irene and Caddaric if they've found anything about Rowena's love of those subjects in their research."

"You . . . you really think it's a good idea?" Peter asked, wide-eyed.

"I wouldn't say so unless I did," answered the young Slytherin.

"Maybe I'm not as hopeless as Sirius used to think I was," Peter mused happily. He admired Severus for his intelligence and having the other boy take his suggestions to heart filled him with newfound confidence.

"Don't listen to anything that toerag says, Peter," Lily asserted. "_He's_ the one who's hopeless! Hopelessly full of himself and hopelessly idiotic. All he knows how to do is play pranks and kiss the Headmaster's ass."

Peter gaped at her.

"Lily!" Severus mock-scolded.

"What?" she grinned at them impishly. "It's true! And don't tell me you never heard a girl swear, Severus Snape. Because your grandma swore a blue streak the time she spilled hot armadillo bile on her hand this summer when she was showing us how to brew a potion."

"Ouch! That must've really hurt," Peter winced.

"It did. My grandmother almost never swears," Severus said. He quickened his pace.

They were passing the Quidditch pitch, where the Gryffindor team was practicing. James spotted them and swooped down and hovered over them. "Oi! Look who it is! Silly Lily, Snivellus, and Pissing Pettigrew! What are you three up to, rejects?"

There were several sniggers from some of the other Quidditch players, mainly because they had all heard about Peter's humiliation in Defense.

There came a giggle from the stands too, as Mary saw them and smirked.

Lily turned and glared at her. "What's so funny, MacDonald?"

"The fact that you're hanging around that bedwetter Pettigrew. Don't you have any taste?" She tossed her head and sniffed. "I'd be ashamed to be seen with the likes of him, who still acts like a baby at age eleven. Hey Petey, maybe you ought to write home to mummy and ask her to send you a nappy?"

"And a binkie and a blankie too!" added Sirius cruelly.

James, Mary, and Sirius, plus a few others, started cracking up.

Peter felt himself go beet red with humiliation and he suddenly started running towards the castle.

"Shut up, you immature cow!" Lily yelled.

"Come on, Lily," Severus tugged on her arm. "Save your breath, she's not worth getting angry over."

"She just makes me so mad!" Lily declared angrily. "All of them do! I wish for once we could prank them back and let them see how it feels!"

"Who says we can't?" Severus queried, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Because it's more trouble than it's worth," sighed Lily.

When they reached the castle, they found Peter in the Entrance Hall, looking downcast. But he perked up when he saw Remus, Dorian, and Tav coming towards them.

"So . . . how'd it go?" asked Remus.

"Great!" Peter said, managing a smile. They entered the small room next to the Great Hall and he told them about finding the knothole and marking it. All of them congratulated him, but then he remembered Mary and Sirius' cruel taunts and his face fell.

"What's wrong, Pete? You look like your best friend died," remarked Remus, concerned.

"Potter, Black, and MacDonald started with him again, the gits!" Lily began, her eyes flashing.

"What'd they do this time?" groaned Tav.

Severus and Lily told them.

Both Slytherins and Remus scowled. "Those three really need a taste of their own medicine," Dorian growled.

"They sure do," agreed Remus. "So why don't we give them some?"

"What do you have in mind, Lupin?" Tav inquired slyly.

"Well, James and Sirius are always boasting that they're the best pranksters in the school," Remus said. "So I say let's prove them wrong. They can dish it out, but I'll bet my last Galleon they can't take it."

"I'll say! I'm sick and tired of them thinking they can just humiliate people and get away with it," Lily said.

"If we're going to do anything, we had better make sure nobody finds out," Severus cautioned. "Otherwise we'll be in serious trouble with the Headmaster for pranking his favorite students."

"That's where Slytherin cunning comes in, Sev," Dorian chuckled. "We can discuss this more tonight, when we meet in the Room of Requirement. As well as how to open the knothole."

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

The ten friends all gathered in the secret room after dinner that evening. First they discussed the finding of Rowena's tree and the knothole, as that brought them even closer to finding the clue leading to the Grimoire. Irene agreed with Peter about the Ravenclaw Founder's love of Astronomy and Numerology. "Professor Flitwick always said that Lady Rowena had a fondness for all things magical, especially stargazing. He said she used to spend many a night watching the stars, and she also enjoyed logic puzzles and using numbers to predict certain things."

"Maybe I could question Helga's portrait again," Caddaric said. "She might let me know if we're on the right track, at least."

"And while you two are researching that, the rest of us could start thinking of ways to give Potter and his friends a good dose of his own medicine," Frank said. He had been at the Quidditch practice when Potter had started with Peter and it had irritated him to no end.

"Right on, Frank!" Alice agreed. "I've been wanting to take that cow MacDonald down a peg ever since she made fun of Lily the first night for bringing Belinda to school. Now that she's best mates with the Bloody Bragging Brats she thinks she's Queen of Gryffindor and all the rest of us should curtsy and kiss the floor when we see her coming."

"That'll be the day," snorted Lily. "I'd hang myself from the tower first."

"After Potter and Black cast that hex on me in Defense, she had the nerve to say that I had no sense of humor cause I didn't think it was funny," Peter said indignantly. "Who would find that hex funny but the ones that cast it?"

"Immature idiots," Remus said.

"I think maybe I should cast that hex on MacDonald tomorrow morning," Peter said. "See how she likes peeing her pants in front of the whole school during breakfast."

"That's the spirit, Peter," said Remus. "Teach her a good lesson."

"But how do you know the incantation?" queried Frank.

"I heard James chanting it just before I . . . you know," Peter stated, blushing. "He wasn't exactly mumbling it."

"How will you know you've got it right?" asked Alice.

"Uh . . . I'll need a volunteer," Peter said diffidently.

"I'll help you," Remus said. "We can practice in the boys room."

"Right. So if it does work . . ." Peter said.

"You won't have a mess to clean up," Remus finished. "I'll make sure I'm standing over the urinal."

"Eww! Let's change the subject, please!" Alice said, wrinkling her nose. "That's Mary taken care of. I vote we prank Pottyhead and Blackhead more than once, like they kept doing to Lily and Sev."

"Seconded," Tav agreed. "And I have just the prank for the first round. It's a Wardrobe Jinx."

"A what? Never heard of that one," Caddaric frowned.

Tav snickered. "It's a good one. One of my brothers learned about it from my older cousin, and he cast it on my little sister Sofia when she was being a really annoying little snob, saying she was the best looking one in the family and making fun of my other sister, Angela, for being overweight. Michael made Sofie's clothes look like beggar's rags, all dirty and torn up, for three hours, everything she owned looked like rubbish and she almost had a nervous breakdown. Nobody felt sorry for her except Mama and Papa. Of course, they made Michael take it off and he got yelled at and smacked with Mama's spoon, but it sure was worth it, and Sofie learned her lesson."

"That sounds perfect!" Dorian cried. "Can you make the clothes look like anything you want?"

"Pretty much. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we all know how much they hate us snakes, and can't resist sneering at us and saying how Gryffindors are so much better than us lying, cheating, dark sorcerers." Dorian mocked. "So . . . why don't we change all their clothes to Slytherin green and silver and put the saying "I Love Slytherins" in flashing letters on the back of all their robes and shirts? They won't be able to remove it without knowing the countercharm and they'll have to walk around like that until we cancel the spell, right?"

"The charm does wear off in six hours," Tav answered. "But in the meantime . . ."

"That'd really kill Potter and Black," giggled Irene. "The only way they could get around it would be to walk around starkers, and that's against the rules."

"Plus it would make any girl with taste run screaming from the castle," Alice said, chuckling.

"I've got an idea," Frank said. "Remember last year in Defense with Hardarse Hardbroom, Alice? You conjured that ruler in class and spanked Black's arse. I think he's overdue for a repeat lesson. Him and Potter both."

"Definitely." Severus agreed, recalling how Sirius had hexed him into the wall and caused him to be seriously injured. "You could chase them from the hall during dinner."

"I think we also need a charm to defend against their hexes," Irene spoke up. "Because you know they're going to try and get us back."

Caddaric looked thoughtful. "I'm not one for pranks, but I do know a spell that my Uncle Tim showed me. He always said it was a good spell to know in a duel. It's called the Boomerang Hex, and it will reflect any hex aimed at you back on the one who cast it. Its incantation is, "_Reversario"!"_

"_Any_ hex?' repeated Irene. "Even an Unforgivable?"

"Uh, probably not the Killing Curse," Caddaric amended. "But other than that . . ."

"We can practice that," Irene said.

"How about you, Lily?" asked Dorian. "You and Sev always get the worst of their stupid pranks. What are you going to do?"

"I'm . . . not sure yet. I wish we could get them in trouble with a teacher. Or Dumbledore."

"Me too," Severus agreed. "It would serve him right, the way he always sticks up for them. But I have something in mind for the arrogant little snots."

"Like what?" asked Lily curiously.

"Come here and I'll tell you," Severus beckoned her over to sit beside him on a large armchair.

Lily came and sat on the chair arm, leaning over so Severus could whisper his idea in her ear.

She started laughing hard afterwards. "Sev, that's brilliant! I never would have thought of that."

"What is it, Evans?" asked Frank.

"It's a surprise," Lily answered. "You'll see."

"Come on, Snape! Tell!" urged Tav.

But Severus just shook his head. The jinx wasn't fully invented yet, and he still had to work on the incantation and wand movements with Lily. He just hoped it worked, since normally he wasn't good at pranks. But this once . . . he would show the two gloating gits what a Prince was capable of.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

That morning in the Great Hall, everything started out perfectly ordinary, like every other day. Lily, Alice, Frank, Peter, and Remus filed into the hall and sat down in a row at the Gryffindor table. Across from them, Severus and his friends did the same. Breakfast appeared on the table and they all began to eat.

Peter reached for the plate of bacon and the sleeve of his robe caught the top of his goblet of juice and it spilled all over him, including his lap.

Mary started to snigger while Lily helped Peter mop up the mess with a napkin and Alice cast a charm to dry his clothing. "Aww, did itty-bitty Petey mess himself again?" she mocked. "Hope you wrote home to mummy, baby boy, and asked her to send you some more undies in case you have more accidents!"

Peter flushed and tried to ignore her.

"Piss off, MacDonald!" Lily snarled, glaring at her Housemate.

But Mary continued giggling, making a noise like an allergic hyena. Potter, Black, and a few others joined her.

Peter suddenly lost it, pulled out his wand and hexed Mary under the table with the Pee Your Pants hex. _Now we'll see how funny you find it!_ he thought in satisfaction.

Abruptly Mary gasped and looked horrified. "No!" she cried, her face flaming. "What did you do to me, you stupid little reject?" She jumped up from her seat, her robes soaked with urine.

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Peeyew! Something sure stinks in here!"

"Hey, MacDonald! Why's there a big puddle underneath your seat?" asked Frank innocently.

At that precise moment, Jane and Emily, the two Slytherin girls who were friends with Lily and Severus, glanced over and proclaimed loudly, "Oi! Looks like MacDonald has a problem with bladder control! Gross!"

Within seconds, the entire Slytherin table was howling and pointing at the mortified MacDonald, who was frozen, her hands covering her face.

"What's wrong, Mary? Can't you take a little joke?" asked Peter, snickering.

"Shut up, you bloody arse!" MacDonald screamed. "How dare you!"

"Aww, where's your sense of humor, MacDonald?" demanded Pettigrew sharply. "Guess it's not so funny when it's you getting hexed, huh?"

By then the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and even several Gryffindors who didn't care for Mary's haughty ways were also laughing.

With a sharp sob, Mary fled the hall, the back of her robes displaying a telltale wet stain.

James glared at Peter. "What did you do that for, you little rat? Didn't anyone tell you it isn't nice to hex girls, Pettigrew?"

"She had it coming," Peter declared, his small chin jutting out stubbornly.

"Like you can talk, Potter," Remus snapped. "_You_ and Sirius sure don't have a problem hexing Lily Evans and _she's_ a girl."

"That's different," Sirius objected. "She's a dolt."

"She's smarter than you, Blackhead!" Alice piped up.

"You're nothing but a hypocrite, Potter!" Frank growled. "You and Black both."

"Who asked you, Longboob?" sneered James.

"Ready?" asked Severus from behind his hand, gesturing to Dorian and Tav.

The other two Slytherins nodded and Tav made a small series of wand movements and spoke the incantation softly while pointing his wand at Sirius. Dorian did the same with James.

Suddenly, the two Gryffindors' black robes with red trim transformed themselves into green robes with classic silver trim about the cuffs, collar, and hem. Across the back were sparkling flashing silver letters that spelled out "_I Love Slytherins!"_

"What?" James sputtered, staring down at his green and silver sleeve in disbelief. "Oi, Sirius! What just happened, mate? You're . . . wearing Slytherin colors!"

Sirius looked horrified. "No, I'm not! You are!"

"Hey, Sirius! Nice robe! Mum will be really proud of you that you love all of us snakes and can admit finally!" Regulus called, laughing.

"What are you talking about, you little creep?" Sirius shouted. "I can't stand you!"

"Really? Not according to your robes, brother dearest," his brother replied gloatingly.

"James, what's he talking about?"

James peered at Sirius, it seemed as if they'd been victims of a clever hex. He paled. "Merlin's bloody backside! Sirius—it says _I Love Slytherins_ on the back of your robes. In great flashing sparkly letters!"

"What?" Sirius exploded.

"Is it on mine as well?" James asked, turning about.

"Yes!" Sirius wailed. He tried to remove the hex, but nothing happened. He tried to rip off the robe, but it was sturdy and did not tear.

"What's the matter Potty and Blackie?" asked Lily softly, but with an edge in her tone. "Can't you take a joke? It's all in fun."

"Joke!" Sirius bellowed, "You call this a _joke_?"

The other Gryffindors began chanting, "Oi, Snake brats, go home to the dungeon!"

James clenched his fists, looking like he wanted to spit on certain people. The unfamiliar sensation of embarrassment and shame filled him. "Shut up, Longbottom! You too, Abercrombie! You Slytherins are a boil on the backside of the wizarding world. I hate you all!"

But that declaration only brought more jeers and laughter.

"You disagreeing with your own fashion sense?" hooted Lily.

"It's not like that!" James argued, struggling to get out of his horrendous robes. "Why isn't Uncle Al doing something about it?" he muttered.

Up at the staff table, Albus and the teachers were observing the prank.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed the Headmaster. "It would seem like poor James and Sirius are the victims of a prankster." He frowned and turned to Slughorn. "It looks like someone from your House, Horace."

"It would seem so, Albus," Horace said, unable to keep the satisfaction from his voice. "Well, you know what they say, don't you? What goes around comes around."

"And about time too!" Minerva said smugly.

"Why, Minerva! I would have thought you disapproved heartily of any pranks, considering how often you protested when James and Sirius pranked Severus and Lily," Albus protested. He eyed the students again, noticing how red-faced his godson and friend were getting as the catcalls and laughter mounted. "Perhaps I ought to . . ." He drew his wand, only to have Minerva forcefully grab his sleeve.

"Albus Dumbledore, don't you dare!" she cried angrily. "All those times those two pranked other children, you never lifted a finger in defense of them and _now_ you're going to interfere? Poor James, Albus? _Poor James!_ I'd say Potter and Black are getting just what they deserve, a taste of their own medicine! Let's see how they enjoy being the object of ridicule for once, it won't kill them and it's certainly better than some of the pranks they pulled on Mr. Snape and Miss Evans, to name a few!"

There were mutters of agreement from the other House Heads, for their students had all been victims of James and Sirius' "humor" and they didn't feel the least bit sympathetic towards the boys.

Albus slumped in his chair, reluctant to admit that maybe his teachers were right.

James glanced helplessly about, then finally, unable to bear the mocking jeers any longer, bolted from the hall.

"James, where are you going, mate?" yelled Sirius.

"To get different clothes!" he called over his shoulder just before throwing open the doors.

Tav, Dorian, and Severus exchanged gleeful glances. They knew just how futile that was!

Some five minutes later there came a loud howl of dismay from the seventh floor as Potter and Black realized their entire wardrobe consisted of Slytherin colored garments with that bloody flashing message.

_Score one for our side!_ Lily thought, and slapped palms with Alice in a high five.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

James was having the worst day he could remember. Not only was his entire wardrobe colored green and silver, but when he went to find his godfather to remove the bloody hex, Dumbledore was not in his office. James waited and waited, but in the end had to leave and go to Herbology and History of Magic. Sirius trailed behind him like a whipped puppy.

"James, how can we go around wearing these?" he whined.

"What do you want to do, Sirius? I have no more clothes that aren't Slytherin colors. And we can't go around in our underwear." James groaned.

"Maybe we could. It would sure make a statement," Sirius said, attempting to grin.

"Uh huh, and then McGonagall would expel us for indecent exposure. No thanks!" James groused.

"I just wish I knew who did it, so we could get back at them."

"I know who did it," James snarled. "Bloody Snivellus, that's who!"

"I really hate him!" Sirius burst out. "I wish he'd fall into his cauldron and drown."

By the time lunch came around, both boys were heartily sick of all the jokes made at their expense. When little firstie Elena Markham made a comment about Sirius reminding her of a neon stop sign she'd seen in London, Sirius went to hex her.

"You watch your mouth, you little—ow!" he yelped as something hit him in the bum. Hard!

He spun around to see a ruler hovering in the air behind him.

"Hey!"

"Next time don't hex little girls, Black!" Frank said, shaking his finger at Sirius. "Naughty boys who do that get spanked."

"Mind your own business, Longboob!" James cried, pointing his wand at Frank.

Crack! Another ruler popped out of the air and whacked James across the bottom.

"Ow! Knock it off, Starkey, you bloody bitch!" he shouted, knowing Alice was behind it.

"Language, Potter! What would your mother say?" Alice smirked.

The ruler delivered another smack and James yelped and tried to cover himself with his hands.

"Oh, Potter! Have you been a bad boy?" Severus called, and half the Slytherins giggled like mad. "Looks like instead of a Howler, your mum sent you a paddle! Tsk! Tsk!"

"Shut your face, Snivellus!" James shouted, and went to attack Snape, but the ruler followed, swatting him unmercifully. "Ow! Ow!" He whirled about, trying to avoid the sharp stinging smacks, while the other students jeered and cheered.

Sirius was also spinning about, yelping. He tried to crawl under the table to get away, but that only presented a bigger target for the enchanted ruler to smack and he soon ran from the hall, one hand covering his sore bum.

James followed, unwilling to make a spectacle of himself any longer.

He slammed the door shut on the ruler and leaned against the wall, panting. "Oohh! My aching bum!"

"Tell me about it," Sirius moaned. He rubbed his backside and winced, tears in his eyes. "James, how are we going to sit down for class? We have Transfiguration this afternoon."

"Don't ask me! This is all Starkey's fault!" James mumbled. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He looked at Sirius and could tell his best mate felt exactly the same way.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

In Transfiguration, McGonagall was showing them how to transfigure sticks into caterpillars. Severus observed that both Potter and Black were having difficulty sitting in their chairs due to their public walloping and smirked. Served them right! He turned back to his stick.

"What are you looking at, Snivellus?" demanded James.

"A couple of baboons," replied Severus cheekily.

"What's a baboon?" asked Peter, playing dumb.

"It's a big monkey with big teeth, a nasty attitude, and a red ass," Severus answered.

"Sounds just like them," Lily remarked.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but then McGonagall said, "Enough talking! This is Transfiguration, not social hour. Concentrate on your exercise or else I shall take points."

Everyone subsided, though Sirius was still seething inwardly. He didn't like being laughed at . . . not at all.

As a result of his poor concentration, he failed to transfigure his stick and McGonagall assigned him extra homework.

Lily managed to Transfigure her stick and received five points for her speedy work.

Severus also managed to do so, and earned five points for Slytherin. He felt proud for having managed the spell by himself and figured all that practicing with Lily and Dorian was finally paying off.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

After dinner, Lily and Severus met Irene and Caddaric in the library. "What did you find out? Anything?' queried Severus.

Irene nodded. "Yes, we found out that Rowena's lunar calendar helped her performed certain rituals. She usually preferred the half moon to do rituals, since the half moon was in ascendance on the night of her birth."

"She was born under the sign of Virgo," Caddaric said. "And her lucky numbers were three, five, and seven. So we figured that she might have combined those things when she hid the clue or whatever inside the tree."

Lily smiled. "Then we can assume that we need to try and open the knothole when the moon is half full. And maybe tap on it in a certain pattern using three, five, and seven. Does that make sense?"

"Very much," Irene said. "You have a logical mind, Lily. Like a Ravenclaw."

"The Hat almost put me there," Lily admitted.

"Too bad it didn't," said Irene. "Then you'd not be stuck with the Dunderhead Duo."

"I know." Lily sighed.

Irene laughed. "I have to admit, seeing my arrogant cousin and his putrid friend getting spanked like a couple of five-year-olds was the funniest thing ever! I wished I had a camera! They've been needing that for a long time!"

"But somehow I don't think they've learned their lesson yet." Caddaric warned.

"You're right," Severus agreed. "Maybe we should all practice the Boomerang Charm?"

So they made their way to the Room of Requirement and did just that for an hour and a half.

When Lily got ready for bed that night, she heard Mary complaining to Brenda and Nancy about how much she hated Pettigrew, the little coward, for hexing her in front of the whole school.

"The little turd had no right! I never did anything to him." Mary sniffed, sounding like she was about to cry.

Alice rolled her eyes as she pulled on her sleep socks. "Please, MacDonald! Enough with the pity party. You were mocking and sneering at him for days. How does it feel, Mary, when the shoe's on the other foot?"

"My mum used to say, what's good for the gander is good for the goose," Lily offered. "Maybe now you'll be nicer to people."

"Quit preaching at me, Evans, you stupid Mudblood!" Mary raged.

All the other girls gasped.

Lily, who knew of the term, but had never been called it before, said angrily, "Or maybe not, you pathetic toerag! You'll probably be a nasty bigoted hag right up until the day you die, and only God Himself will ever be able to stand you. I hope you washed your pants, MacDonald!" With that, Lily turned and got into bed, drawing her curtains about her bed.

The other girls also retired and lights went out. Not long after, Lily was attempting to fall asleep, still angry at the slur, and her sharp ears caught the sound of Mary sniveling. She normally would have felt bad for making Mary cry, but this time she found herself quite cold and unforgiving.

**Page~*~*~*~*Break**

The next night, according to Irene's lunar calendar, was the phase of the half-moon. The perfect time to test the theory she and Caddaric had come up with. There was only one problem. They would have to sneak out of bed to do it. An offense that was sure to bring the wrath of the teachers down upon their heads.

It was Peter who finally came up with a clever way to slip out of the castle unseen. "There's a secret passage behind the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. I found it one day with James and Sirius. It'll let us leave without Filch spotting us."

"We can't all go," Caddaric objected.

"True." Lily said. "Peter and I will go, since I know the way to the tree and Peter can climb it."

"I'll go too," Severus said.

"Sev, you can't," she protested. "You just told me Slughorn issued more penalties for any Slytherin caught out of bed. You said he'd put you in detention for a week and owl your grandparents."

"I know, but you need a back up just in case," Severus argued. "It ought to be me, since I also know the way to the tree. And I'm better at sneaking about than you, Lil."

"I just don't want Professor Slughorn to be mad at you."

"You face the same risks with McGonagall," Alice reminded her. "She said anyone caught out of bed would be Transfiguring toothpicks into thread for five night running and writing a three and half foot essay. So both of you better watch your arse."

So it was decided.

"We'll meet you in front of the portrait, Sev," Lily said.

"I'll be there," he promised.

_That night:_

The three students all met in front of the portrait, and Peter showed them how to slide the portrait aside and tap the stone to make the secret passage slide open. Unfortunately for them, Peter had been seen by James and Sirius leaving the dorm, as they had been plotting a way to get back at Peter and Remus in the corner of the room, beneath James' invisibility cloak.

As Severus and his friends entered the passage, James and Sirius followed, delighted to catch the three doing something really forbidden for once.

"Now we can get those goody-goody prats back," Sirius whispered.

"Yeah, but right now we need to see what they're up to." James hissed back, holding the cloak over their heads.

Severus, Lily, and Peter made their way carefully into the Forbidden Forest, wands emitting a steady light to brighten the path before them. The half moon shone steadily down on them and though the forest was dark, the three were not afraid. They kept to the path they had marked and soon came to the huge oak.

Severus gave Peter a boost and he quickly scampered up the tree. Before leaving the castle, the three had discussed possible combinations of knocks on the knothole, and Peter was going to try at least six different ones before calling it a night. They could always return the next month.

Peter soon discovered that the light of the moon bathed the knothole and made it look strangely silver-colored. He carefully straddled the branch and began to rap on the knothole three times, then five, then seven.

Nothing happened.

Then he did the combination backwards.

Still nothing.

He tried two more times, becoming discouraged.

But the last time he tapped out five, then three, then seven.

The knothole shimmered and suddenly it disappeared.

Peter bit his lip hard and reached into the hole. His fingers encountered a hard metal case and he pulled it out of the hole. "A scroll case!" he whispered in awe. He quickly tucked the case in a pocket and the knothole reappeared.

Then he climbed down.

"Well?" demanded Lily impatiently.

"What did you find?" asked Severus.

"This," Peter showed them the scroll case.

Lily took it and examined it before testing out a new charm she had learned from Flitwick. It was a spell designed to reveal any kind of trap upon an object. When nothing glowed in warning, she opened the case. Inside was a piece of aged parchment.

"What does it say?" Severus wanted to know.

"It's a riddle. I don't have time to solve it now. We have to get back," Lily said, noticing that the moon was beginning to set. She tucked the scroll back into the case and stuffed it in her pocket. "I'd better keep this in my trunk. It has spells on it to reveal a thief."

"That's clever, Lily," said Peter.

"It's self preservation. Mary's a snoop." Lily said.

The three began running back to the castle.

They had almost made it back when they heard an odd scuffling sound and then James threw off the cloak and leered at them.

"Well, if it isn't the Rejects Three, Sirius. Breaking all the rules! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" James cackled.

"Speak for yourself, Potter!" Severus sneered.

"What's so important that you had to sneak out of bed and risk getting caught by a teacher?" asked Sirius.

"None of your business," Peter said.

"We're making it our business," Sirius snapped, glowering at the smaller boy. He hadn't been able to get close enough to see what Pettigrew had handed Lily without revealing himself. "Tell, Pettigrew!"

"Never!" Peter stated, though he was scared to death. Sirius was bigger, stronger, and knew more magic.

While the two Marauders were distracted, Severus and Lily aimed their wands at them and chanted the same jinx.

"_Limua pora!_"

Greasy globs of mud mixed with foul-smelling manure shot out of their wands and struck the unsuspecting Sirius and James head on.

Lily and Severus twirled their wands and Potter and Black found themselves coated all over with nasty muck that stank to high heaven.

"Ugh!"

"What _is_ this stuff?" cried James, frantically trying to brush it off his face.

"It smells like . . .manure!" Sirius cried, gagging.

"Correct, Blackhead. You and your best mate are now coated in slimy muck, just like the dirtbags you are," Severus said. "Come on, Lily, Peter. Hurry, before someone sees."

They quickly ran back inside the secret passage.

James and Sirius gave chase, but kept bumping into the walls since they could barely see through the muck all over them.

"See you tomorrow," Severus whispered as they reached the stairs to the dungeons.

"Bye, Sev!" Lily called, waving as Severus ran down the stairs.

Then she and Peter started up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

They moved quickly and quietly, but even so had to hide behind a statue as Peeves came zooming by.

Sirius and James were not so lucky. The poltergeist spotted them staggering about, leaving a trail of muck, and began screaming loudly, "FILCH! Students out of bed! They look like something the cat dragged in! What were you doing, boys? Swimming in swamp muck? FILCH!"

"Shut up, Peeves!" James cried, frantically trying to get up the stairs.

"Bloody poltergeist!" Sirius spat at the devilish spirit.

Soon they heard Filch's footsteps and Mrs. Norris meowing.

"Run, Sirius!" James urged, but it was too late.

Filch came striding down the hall and fixed the two with a sharp glare. "Well, well. Looks like we have two students out of bed." He wrinkled his nose. "Have you been playing in the mud? You stink!"

"Blame Snivellus and Evans and Pettigrew! They attacked us! They were out of bed too!" James told him.

"Now don't lie, Potter!" Filch snapped. "Lyin' won't help you out of detention."

"But I'm not lying! They really were out of bed!" James cried.

Filch grimaced and reached out a hand to grab the two by the ears. "I wasn't born yesterday, Potter. Come along now. We're going to see McGonagall and she can deal with you." He hauled the two off by their ears towards the Deputy's office.

Lily and Peter just looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a close one! For the first time ever, Lily and Peter were grateful for Peeves.

They raced up the rest of the stairs to Gryffindor Tower and slipped into the portrait hole.

"We did it!" Peter whispered.

"I think maybe Rowena's spirit was watching over us," Lily hissed. "Now, let's get upstairs to bed before McGonagall comes and checks for us."

"I can't believe it! They got caught by Filch and McGonagall too."

"It's karma," Lily chuckled. Then she tiptoed up the stairs, slipping inside her room. She lit up her wand a little, and opened her trunk and tucked the scroll case inside. Then she locked it. All of her dormmates were sound asleep. Tossing her robes over the foot of her bed, she pulled off her shoes and climbed in. She had been wearing her pajamas under her robes. Lily stretched out on her bed, tucked her wand beneath her pillow, and snuggled next to Belinda. Her last thought was of Severus, she hoped he had gotten back to his dorm safely. Then her eyes closed and she slept.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who suggested ideas for pranks, we really appreciate it! And though we couldn't use all of them in this chapter, that doesn't mean we won't use some more in the rest of the story. Hope you liked how Sirius and James got theirs!**


	24. Boomerang

**24**

**Boomerang**

**by Alethea27**

"Ouch! Ouch! Let go of us. My dad's going to hear about your treatment of us!" James threatened as Filch forced them to come with him, still holding tightly to their ears.

Filch dragged Potter and Black, dripping smelly slime, to McGonagall's office. He looked down at Mrs. Norris. "Please go and get Professor McGonagall, dearest," Filch said. She streaked away in the direction of Minerva's quarters.

Five minutes later Mrs. Norris came back with Professor McGonagall following closely behind dressed in her tartan robe, wearing slippers and her hair braided into a plait. She stopped short as she saw James and Sirius. "Mr. Filch, what in Merlin's name …"

"Found them in the Entrance Hall this way, Professor. Looking and smelling like they fell into a pig-sty!" Argus said. He hoped these two spoiled brats were finally going to get what they deserved. "They had this too!" He added gleefully holding up James' invisibility cloak.

Minerva glared at James and Sirius. She hadn't any doubt that Charles and Mavis had allowed their son to bring the cloak back to school with him, but this was evidence enough to seize it and owl it back to them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, explain yourselves!"

"We weren't the only ones out of bed, Professor," James whined. "Evans, Pettigrew and Sniv …Snape were out of bed too!"

"Snivellus and Evans did this to us when we caught them," Sirius protested. "We ought to be rewarded for catching them!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Black, but I do not see Mr. Pettigrew, Miss Evans, or Mr. Snape. I only see you and Mr. Potter with no explanation as to why you're out of bed and in this condition."

"They've been sneaking around and we wanted to know what they were doing. We figure those rotten snakes are up to no good!" Sirius snapped angrily.

"Mr. Filch, did you see anyone else in or about the Entrance Hall when you arrived?"

"No, ma'am, only Potter and Black," Filch replied. "Peeves let me know they were out after curfew hiding under this cloak and causing trouble no doubt. I have a mind to lock this up in my file cabinet for the rest of the year."

Minerva took the cloak Filch handed her. "No need, Mr. Filch. I'll see that it's owled to Mr. Potter's parents first thing in the morning."

"What's to stop him from bringing it back when he goes home for the holidays?" Filch grumbled.

"If he does, I'll give it to you and you can lock it in your file cabinet for the remainder of the year," McGonagall promised. She turned back to James and Sirius. "As for you two; you have a week's detention with Mr. Filch and 40 points will be taken from Gryffindor." She glared at them. "Now get back to the dorm, shower, and go to bed."

James and Sirius made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, leaving a trail of slime behind them as they walked. "I sure hope this will wash off," James said to Sirius. "I can't be seen in like this. Everybody might think I'm related to Snivellus!"

"We've got to think up something really good to back at that lot," Sirius swore. "Maybe Bella knows a hex we could cast that would really make a joke out of all of them."

"Why don't you owl her, Siri, and see if she know any really embarrassing hexes."

"I will first thing in the morning," Sirius replied fervently. "In the meantime we can ask Mary to look for that scroll case we saw Silly Lily with."

Peter had woken Frank and Remus as soon as he gotten back to the dorm, told them about finding the scroll case, and what Sev and Lily had done to Potter and Black. He had gone to bed and fallen immediately to sleep, but Frank and Remus had other plans.

When James and Sirius walked into their dorm room after showering, Frank and Remus were sitting up in bed wearing Muggle World War One style gas masks. Remus, who loved history and was very talented at Charms and Transfiguration had conjured them, recalling them from his reading about the first Muggle world war.

"We wanted to be able to sleep without getting sick from the smell of manure," Frank said, his voice sounding muffled as a result of the mask.

"Oi! You three bastards are going to be sorry!" Sirius growled. "You and your slimy Slytherin friends are going to wish you'd never started in on us!"

"We're the victims here!" James whined.

Remus pulled off his mask, threw it aside, and said angrily, "Victims? You thought it was a hysterically funny prank to cast that hex on Pete in Bones' class and make Sev and Lily forget everything for the whole day! What they did to you tonight isn't anywhere as bad as what you've done to them!"

"You'd all better watch your backs!" Sirius warned as he got into bed and pulled the curtains shut.

The next morning Remus, Pete and Frank got up earlier than usual. They decide to warn their friends about Sirius' threats. "I guess we all better make sure we practice that _Boomerang Charm_," Frank said as they went downstairs to the Great Hall.

James and Sirius got up early and went up to the Owlry to send off Sirius' letter to Bella. He was certain she would come up with something really good again and then they went to see Godfather Albus before going down to breakfast.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Albus strolled into Minerva's office. She had been expecting him. No doubt James went whining to him first thing this morning. Fortunately she had already sent off the invisibility cloak back to the Potters with her Tawny Owl, Mystic. "You're too late, Albus," she remarked as she heard him enter her office.

"Too late for what, my dear Minerva?" Albus asked innocently.

"I've already sent Mr. Potter's cloak back to his parents."

"James told me what happened. He and Sirius were the victims of a rather vicious attack on the part of Miss Evans and Mr. Snape Why haven't they as well as Mr. Pettigrew been given detention for being out of bed after curfew and their casting of an illegal hex?"

"I have no proof any of the three of them were actually out of bed, Albus. Frankly, Mr. Potter has lied so many times about Miss Evans and Mr. Snape that I'm reluctant to believe anything he says about them. Without seeing them out of bed after hours with my own eyes I will not punish them.

"Well, I don't like the students to get away with casting nasty spells and hexes on each other," Albus huffed.

"Albus, you are such a windbag!" Minerva snapped. "You've allowed Potter and Black to get away with casting hex after hex on Miss Evans and Mr. Snape and not cared in the least if they were hurt in the process! Now you're complaining because they and their friends are retaliating and suddenly they're the villains?"

"I am going to put a stop to it this morning, Minerva," Albus decide.

"Well, Headmaster; it had better be directed at _all_ the students," Minerva warned.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Albus stood up during breakfast, raised his wand, and shot purple sparks out of it. The students stopped talking and looked up at him questioningly. "In the last two days there's been a lot of hexing in the hallways and after hours and it appears that only certain people have been targeted. This going to stop right now! Any student or students caught hexing another student will receive detention, lose house points, and a letter will be sent home to their parents. I hope you will show me that you're all the fine witches and wizards I believe you are and make me proud."

Minerva and Pomona both rolled their eyes while Filius and Horace both shook their heads.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James and Sirius sulked in the back of the classroom during all their classes with the exception of Bones' class. She made them sit in the front row after what they had done to Peter so she could keep an eye on them. They sent dirty looks at Lily, Severus, Remus, Pete, Frank, and Alice, blaming them for all their problems and the detention they had received from McGonagall.

Meanwhile, the friends met every night in the Room of Requirement to practice the spells they'd learned in Charms and Transfiguration that day. They practiced the _Boomerang Charm_ until everybody could cast it perfectly. The incantation for it was _Reversario._ Severus made sure he taught it to Reg and warned him to start casting it on himself every morning. Lily decided to hide Rowena's scroll case in this room so it would be safe until they had a chance to study whatever was inside.

It was the second week in October already. All Dorian and Tav could talk about was being able to visit Hogsmeade on Saturday, October 28th. Everybody else was looking forward to the Halloween Feast. Lily was especially looking forward to it as she had not been able to attend it due to being in the hospital wing last year. Severus was also looking forward to it as he had also missed it because he'd been sitting with Lily in the hospital last year. Dorian and Tav promised to bring everybody samples of the candy from _Honeydukes_.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

James and Sirius took Mary aside and told her about what they had seen before Snivellus and Lily had hexed without warning and gotten them in trouble with Filch and McGonagall conveniently forgetting to mention the fact that it was Peeves who has summoned Filch in the first place.

"Silly Lily was carrying this silver scroll case and she was with Snivellus and Pettigrew," James said. "The case looked really old; it was filigreed and stuff

"Yeah and all three of them were acting mighty suspicious," Sirius added. "We need you to find out where Evans is hiding it so we can get it and take it to Dumbledore. He'll probably reward us for putting a stop to whatever those Slytherin gits and their allies are planning." Sirius bragged.

"Yeah! I imagine we'll all get a Special Service to the School Award and Snape, Evans, and the rest of those creeps will be expelled and sent back to the gutters they crawled out of!" James declared. "My aunt will be totally mortified when old bookworm bed head gets expelled, but she deserves it. The Goshawk's are the biggest bunch of snobs ever! That'll take her parents down several pegs!" James boasted.

"She's probably got it hidden in her trunk. She's also got a journal and that stupid doll of hers locked in there. We could read her journal and throw her doll into the fireplace. My brother showed me how to get a trunk open using a nail file. I don't have one, but I'll bet I can get it open using my barrette."

"It's probably full of crap like what a handsome prince Snivellus is!" Sirius said sticking his finger in his mouth and making a gagging sound.

"I'll hide in the bathroom and wait until Evans, Starkey, and my other roommates go down to dinner and I'll try it then."

"Good going!" James said high fiving both Sirius and Mary.

Mary waited until a little past five and then sneaked out of the bathroom where she'd been hiding. She peeked into the dorm room and saw everybody was gone. Mary smiled evilly. She couldn't wait to see Lily's face when she saw her precious Belinda burning in the common room fireplace! She took her barrette out of her hair and bent one of the prongs into a loop, stuck it into the keyhole of Lily's trunk and began twisting and turning it while listening closely for the click that would indicate the trunk was unlocked. Suddenly, both of her hands felt very warm and when she looked down at them she saw they had turned bright red. Mary screamed, jumped to her feet and ran into the bathroom. She began frantically scrubbing her hands without any result; her hands were still bright red. That bitch Evans must have put some kind of dark spell on her trunk! Mary wondered what to do. She couldn't go down to dinner this way. She rummaged in her trunk for the pair of leather gloves she'd gotten for Christmas last year and put them on.

Alice watched as MacDonald came into the Great Hall and sat down next to James and Sirius. They began whispering frantically. She nudged Lily and said. "Why's MacDonald wearing gloves? It's getting colder outside, but not _that_ cold."

"I'll bet I know why," Lily said, taking out her wand. "_Accio MacDonald's gloves_!"

Mary cried out as the gloves flew off her hands and over to Lily, revealing her bright red hands.

"You cow!" Lily yelled jumping up out of her seat. "You were trying to get into my trunk and snoop! I cast the _Snoop's Retribution_ _Charm_ on it so I'd know right away if you were trying to snoop."

Everybody was laughing and pointing at Mary's red hands. Many of the students were familiar with the charm and what it did. "Snoop! Snoop! Nosy Biddy!" Some of them chanted.

"Take it off me this minute, you worthless Mudblood!" Mary yelled storming over to Lily.

"Miss MacDonald, Miss Evans my office immediately," Minerva ordered.

Lily trudged up to Professor McGonagall's office looking glum. She hoped she wasn't going to get detention. After all, didn't she have a right to protect herself from a roommate who wanted to snoop through her belongings?

Minerva was seated behind her desk when Mary and Lily walked in. "Please have a seat, Miss Evans and Miss MacDonald."

Lily sat down uneasily, but Mary sat down with a self-righteous attitude surrounding her.

"Now, what in Merlin's name is going on?" Minerva demanded.

They both started speaking at the same time, but Minerva held up her hand to stop them. "Miss MacDonald, how did this happen?"

"I was running late and hurrying, I tripped and put my hands on her trunk to steady myself and the next thing I know my hands are bright red. You have to make her take it off me, Professor! I can't go around like this and have everybody laughing at me and thinking I did something wrong when I didn't!" Mary protested.

Minerva frowned. She was familiar with _Snoop's Retribution_ _Charm_ and how it worked. "Miss Evans, what say you?"

"I cast that charm on my trunk; I freely admit it," Lily said. "She snoops in Alice's and my trunks. We've come back to the dorm and found things in our trunk have been rearranged. One time last year she stole my Defense homework out of my trunk and got me in trouble with Professor Hardbroom. That's why I cast the _Snoop's Retribution Spell_ on my trunk this year."

"That's a lie! She lost it and just didn't want to admit it!" Mary screamed. "She hiding something in her trunk that her, Pee-Pee Pettigrew, and Snivellus found when they were out of bed the other night! Both James and Sirius saw it. It's a silver scroll case and it probably contains some horrible dark arts curse!"

"Is that why you were trying to snoop through my trunk, because of something Potter and Black supposedly saw?" She turned back to Professor McGonagall. "If you want to check my trunk for this mythical whatever that those two gits were supposed to have seen, you can."

"That won't be necessary, Miss Evans. Miss MacDonald, I'm fully aware of the _Snoop's Retribution Charm_ and I know very well it did not activate by your falling on Miss Evans' trunk. I'm aware it can only be activated when someone is actively trying to break into someone else's locked trunk. I'm giving you three nights of detention, taking thirty house points for snooping and for lying to me, and another ten points for calling Miss Evans that foul name. I'm also owling your parents. You may both go."

Mary burst into tears and ran out of the office bawling at the top of her lungs with Lily following her

Minerva sighed and slumped back into her chair. She and Horace had a standing bet for the Gryffindor/Slytherin game in November. By the time Potter, Black, and MacDonald were through, Horace would end of winning by default simply because there would be no rubies left in Gryffindor's hour glass.

Lily went to the Room of Requirement where she suspected her other friends were waiting. When she came in they all started applauding. Severus offered her a piece of chocolate cake he had saved for her since she'd left with Professor McGonagall before dessert appeared.

"Thanks, Sev," Lily said.

"So what happened with McGonagall?" Alice asked. "I hope she didn't give you detention."

Lily took a bite of the cake and shook her head. "No, she took forty points from MacDonald, gave her three night of detention, and is going to owl her parents."

"Serves the cow right!"

"I hope she punished her for calling you that foul name," Severus said darkly.

"Yes, she did. She knew all about the charm I put on my trunk because MacDonald tried to say she tripped and fell against it and that's how she wound up with red hands. Some of the points she took were for lying."

"The stupid cow hasn't figured out yet that McGonagall has x-ray eyes and can smell a lie a mile off!" Dorian snorted.

"Undoubtedly my idiot cousin has written his parents. I expect to see Uncle Charles and Aunt Mavis any time now," Irene said.

"What was she looking for in your trunk?" Caddaric asked. He couldn't believe what went on in Gryffindor.

"I expect she was looking for this," Lily replied getting up and taking the scroll case out of its hiding place. She took opened it and passed it around with the parchment still inside. "Try not to handle the parchment; its very old and we don't want it to crumble."

It was passed around so everybody could examine it. Everyone admired the beautiful and intricate craftsmanship of the case. Emily and Jane examined the case and Jane read the riddle aloud.

**'Kings and lords and christians raise them**

**Since they stand for higher power**

**Yet few of them would stand, I'm certain,**

**If women ruled this world of ours'**

"But what does it mean?" Emily asked.

"That's what we've got to figure out," Severus said.

"We won't have much time this week with revising for mid-terms," Frank pointed out.

"It's waited for hundreds of years so I expect it won't hurt to wait for a few more weeks," Tav said.

They were all reluctant to leave the mystery, but Frank was right. They needed to study for their mid-term exams that were scheduled for the next week. Everybody wanted to get top grades.

The next morning at breakfast an owl flew in carrying a red envelope and landed in front of Mary. Lily nudged Alice and pointed down the table. Alice laughed. "She's really in for it now!"

Mary gave a cry of shock and covered her ears as the owl dropped the envelope and flew off. It transformed itself into a wide open mouth which immediately commenced to scolding her:

"_Mary Louisa MacDonald! We just received Professor McGonagall's letter telling us you were caught trying to break into another student's trunk, calling the same student a very foul name, and lying to Professor McGonagall on top of everything else! We have sent a letter to her telling her to punish you in whatever way she deems fit! We never had anywhere this much trouble from your brother in all his seven years at Hogwarts! If we receive anymore letters, you will not be returning to Hogwarts after the holidays_!"

The letter exploded into confetti when it was finished. Mary burst into loud sobs while James and Sirius awkwardly patted her on her back. "Now see what you've done, Evans!" He yelled down the table. "This is entirely yours and Snivellus' fault!

"Well I guess you shouldn't have told her to snoop in my trunk, Pothead!" Lily yelled back.

"Cheer up, Mary," Sirius said. "James and I are going to find such a good hex it will make all of them sorry they messed with us."

"Really?" Mary asked sniffling.

"You bet!" James added. "We owe them for all the trouble and humiliation they've caused us!"

The hexing died down as everybody studied for their exams, but James and Sirius could be seen whispering and laughing in the library and at the table.

Severus glared at them across the room. "They're up to something. Don't let your guard down," he advised everybody.

"Frank, Pete, and I have been casting the _Boomerang Charm_ around our beds every night in case Potter and Black try something in the middle of the night," Remus said.

"We should do that too, Lily," Alice said.

"We can, but I really think MacDonald's too stupid to pull anything successfully," Lily answered. "And her parents did threaten to pull her out of Hogwarts if they got another letter from McGonagall."

The mid-term exams were tough. Severus was uncertain about Charms and Transfiguration, but hoped he could retain his 'E' standing. He felt he had done really well on Professor Fleinhardt's exam and maybe had managed an 'E', but at least he knew he had done his very best.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

After their last exam, James and Sirius returned to their room to find an owl waiting for them. Sirius grabbed the letter off the owl and tossed it out the open window. "It's from Bella. Finally!" Sirius said.

"What she say?" James asked eagerly.

"This is gonna be good!" Sirius chuckled and proceeded to tell James what his cousin had come up with.

The next morning was the first Hogsmeade visit of the school year. Dorian and Tav eagerly handed Filch their permission slips and took off running down the road leading to the village. The rest of the friends met in the Room of Requirement to try and figure out what the riddle meant.

"What does the first line mean?" Remus asked knitting his brows. "That's the key to understanding it."

"Something kings, lords and christians build," Lily muttered.

They worked on the riddle until they were interrupted by Dorian and Tav retuning from their visit to Hogsmeade.

"How was it?" Severus asked as he bit into a Chocolate Cauldron.

"Fantastic!" Dorian replied. "There's the Three Broomsticks Inn where you can buy a butterbeer. And Honeydukes that has every kind of candy you could wish for like Chocoballs that comes in strawberry or clotted cream flavors, chunks of creamy nougat or treacle fudge."

"They also have stuff like Acid Pops, Cockroach Clusters, and Blood-flavored Lollipops," Tav added.

Alice and Lily who were sharing a Cauldron Cake made a face.

"Look at the time!" Frank exclaimed. "We'd better be heading down to the feast."

They all went down the stairs to the Entrance Hall and joined the rest of the students headed to the Great hall for the feast. James, Sirius and Mary were already seated at the table when the friends entered and split up to go to their house tables.

"Now remember our plan, Siri," James whispered. "I'll hex Snivellus, your bratty brother, Andrews, and Deluca, Irene, and Caddaric.

"And I'll hex Silly Lily, Starkey, Lupin, Pee-Pee, and Longboob," Sirius finished.

You got it!"

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore said and then stepped down to greet Minister Bagnold whom he'd invited to the feast and was just coming through the door.

"On the count of three," James said. "One …two …three, _Anguicomus_!" James said casting his wand at Severus, Regulus, Dorian and Tav. Unfortunately for him all four of them were protected by the _Boomerang Charm. _The hex bounced off them and would have returned to James had not Albus and the Minister been walking between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables at that very moment.

Minister Bagnold screamed as her hair began coiling and slithering around her face and hissing. She looked like the Medusa with snakes for hair. Albus' hair and beard were both attacking him. It looked as if he had a head and face full of white snakes.

Sirius had cast his hex the very same time as James and it also rebounded and hit several people at their end of the table including James, Mary and himself. Sirius jumped up out of his seat as his hair began winding, coiling, slithering and hissing all over his head and face. "Ahh!" He was dancing around tearing at his hair.

Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, Pete, Irene, Caddaric, Severus, Reg, Dorian, and Tav all cracked up, laughing so hard they were practically breathless.

"Help me! I'm being attacked!" James screamed.

Mary was screaming louder than James as her hair coiled and hissed all around her.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled.

"This is outrageous, Dumbledore!" Minister Bagnold snapped. "I've heard from some of your Board of Governors how this school is being run. I didn't believe them, but now I can see where their concerns may be valid!" She turned to glare at the students. "I want whatever student or students are responsible for this …" She pointed at her hair. "I want the counter-hex and …" She was interrupted by someone calling her.

"Minister, it was them," Elena Markham called pointing at James and Sirius. "Potter was trying to hex the Slytherins and Black was trying to hex Alice and her friends." Alice was Elena's heroine because she had stopped Sirius from hexing her.

"James, Sirus get over here this minute!" Albus said in his most severe tone. "Professor McGonagall, please join the Minister and me in my office."

James and Sirius walked over to Albus, the Minister, and Professor McGonagall with their heads down. They knew they were in trouble and there wasn't going to be anybody's godfather to get them out of it.

**A/N:** _Anguicomus_: Snake Hair. Counter-Hex: _Reconcinno_: to restore or repair. Also, since there was no Minister listed for the dates when Lily and Severus went to school, we decided to have Minister Bagnold be the Minister for those years as well. She was listed as Minister for 1980-1990.


	25. Stern Consequences

**25**

**Stern Consequences**

** by Snapegirlkmf and Alethea27**

Sirius and James were herded towards Dumbledore's office by the Minister and McGonagall. Both witches were plainly furious and didn't look the least bit lenient. Sirius's stomach was knotted with dread. He knew very well that hexing the Minister of Magic, even on accident, was a terrible thing to do. He could only imagine what his mother would say (and do) when she learned of the incident. He was going to be paddled within an inch of his life for sure. He eyed James, who didn't look at him.

His friend looked slightly nervous, but Sirius would bet that he wasn't afraid of what his parents would do so much as he was afraid of what McGonagall and the Minister would do. James' parents had always doted on him and if James acted innocent and remorseful, they'd forgive him. Sometimes Sirius wished he had the Potters for parents.

Once inside the office, the still fuming Minister Bagnold snapped, "The counter-hex, boys! Now!"

James told her it. "_Reconcinno_, Minister."

As soon as she was restored to her original state, she rounded on Dumbledore. "Well, Headmaster? I was not aware it was school policy to allow House rivalry to escalate to the point of students shooting hexes at each other in the halls. Especially hexes such as that."

"It is not, Madam, I assure you," Dumbledore began.

"Good. Now, I expect you to punish these two immediately and pointedly. I believe one of them is your godson, correct?"

"Yes, Madam. James Potter is my godson," Albus said, with a hint of pride, indicating him.

Bagnold sniffed, she was not impressed. "It's clear you're not doing your job properly if this is how he behaves." She shot a glare at James, who winced. "If you were my godchild, Mr. Potter, and had behaved so shamefully in public, you would be getting a long session with my paddle, young man. Such . . . pranks are something which need to be strongly discouraged and are unacceptable on school grounds. That goes for you also, young man!" She directed her next glare at Sirius. "I shall be owling your parents about this incident, actually, in your case, Mr. Potter, I shall be speaking with your father directly. Hopefully, they will impress upon you the error of your ways."

"Millicent, please do stay for supper," Dumbledore said. "I apologize for all of this, and I'm sure these two also feel extremely upset about what happened, don't you, boys?"

"We're sorry, Minister," Sirius and James chorused, managing to look chagrined. "We promise to behave from now on."

Millicent sniffed. "I've seen troublemakers like you before. And if there's not an improvement in your attitudes, you may find yourself without a wand and booted out of Hogwarts. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Madam."

She turned back to Dumbledore. "Forgive me, Albus, but I've quite lost my appetite. I shall be getting back to the office. I trust you will punish these hooligans properly. Good day!" she nodded to Minerva before Flooing away.

Minerva was livid. Never in all of her years as a teacher did she so long to turn students over her knee as she did then. But since she wasn't permitted to do that, she decided to do the next best thing. She tugged Albus into a far corner of the office, quickly set a privacy ward, and said, "Well, Albus? What are you going to do about them? Even you can deny that they've gone too far this time."

"I'm not denying anything, Minerva. They did wrong, I'm simply disagreeing with how the Minister suggested I handle it."

"Really? Your godson could use a good spanking in my opinion," Minerva said.

"But Minerva, it wasn't done deliberately. If it hadn't been an accident, and Millicent happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, then I would spank James. But they did apologize and they seem sorry for what they started."

"I'll believe it when I see it, Albus. And being sorry for what you did doesn't negate the consequences, Albus. It never does." Minerva stated. "So, I repeat, what punishment will you give them?"

Albus seemed despondent, as if he were unsure of how to punish his favorite students.

Minerva wanted to pull his beard out. His dithering over what should have been stern consequences was driving her up the wall. "Oh, come now, Albus, I'm not telling you to snap their wands. Just to give them so stern consequences for their actions. They started a brawl in the middle of the Great Hall, in front of the Minister, and then hexed her! What if they were in Ravenclaw? Or Slytherin?"

"I . . . I would give them a month's worth of detention, doing something very boring and tedious, and restrict their extracurricular activities," he replied.

"There you have it then. Since Potter and Black aren't old enough for Hogsmeade weekends, we can't take that away. But what I can do is suspend Potter from Quidditch this first game, and ban Black from it also. That will really upset them, and depending on how well they manage my detention, I may restrict them from further games, though I hate leaving the team short a Chaser. But discipline must be maintained, Albus."

"Yes, Minerva, you're right. And in addition to that, they will have to deal with their parents as well," he reminded her.

Minerva snorted, for she knew quite well how Charles and Mavis dealt with their son, it was one reason why James was always in trouble, because their consequences were never firm enough or they never followed through on them. Sirius' parents, however, were much stricter, and Minerva figured the eldest Black child would soon be regretting his prank tenfold.

Minerva dispelled the ward and together the two walked back to where the two were seated.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk, and the twinkle was gone from his eyes. "Sirius and James, I have to say that I am most disappointed in your behavior. Starting a brawl and hexing the Minister, even by mistake, are not things a Hogwarts student should aspire to—"

"But Uncle Al, she got in the way," James began protesting. "We weren't even aiming at her, we were aiming at the Slytherins."

"That maybe so, but the fact is that she did get hexed and that is a serious offense. You are lucky, gentlemen, that she did not order you expelled for conduct unbecoming a wizard of your station."

"Instead she threatened to beat us," grumbled James, ignoring Sirius kicking his ankle.

"It is what would have happened to me or to anyone who behaved thus in our day," Albus said, rather sharply. "If I had found you guilty of deliberately intending to harm Minister Bagnold, James, I would have administered one."

James' eyes bugged out. "You wouldn't! That's . . . unfair!"

"I'm your godfather, and have some authority over you," said Dumbledore sternly. "Remember that. As it is, I have spoken with your House Head and she has suggested certain consequences for your behavior. Minerva?"

Minerva eyed both of them sternly. "You have disgraced not only yourselves but the entire House of Gryffindor today, gentlemen. I cannot recall any year when I have been so embarrassed and humiliated. Therefore I have decided that besides the wrath of your parents, you shall face a month's detention and restriction on Quidditch. You will not be playing in the first Quidditch, Mr. Potter. Now will you be seeing it, Mr. Black. You shall also have detention the entire month, working on cleaning the Slytherin common room . . . without magic."

Both boys began to cry out in earnest. "Uncle Al! I need to play Quidditch! It's not fair!"

"Yeah, and I don't want to scrub the Slytherin common room," objected Sirius.

"These punishments are non-negotiable," Minerva interjected. "Take your punishment like a man."

"Why should we have to clean the snakes' common room?" whined James aggravatingly.

"Because you started this whole mess by trying to hex them," Minerva snapped. "I want an end to this foolish rivalry, and having you two take responsibility for your actions. You have been allowed to get away with far too much, and this is where it stops, gentlemen. As you are cleaning I want you to remember you have no one except yourselves to blame and if you'd don't like the punishment, don't hex people . . . for whatever reason. And let me stress, that if I find you to not be doing a satisfactory job, you will be on suspension from Quidditch indefinitely."

"Are we allowed to eat, or are you gonna starve us?" complained Sirius. He was hungry and he didn't want to face Walburga on an empty stomach.

"You may eat, in my office." Minerva said. "I shall eat with you."

Then she led them away, still fuming.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

By the evening, the whole school knew of their punishments. The Gryffindors were either disgusted or felt sorry for them, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff just rolled their eyes, and the Slytherins were gloating. Lily had to listen to MacDonald moan and complain about how unfair Dumbledore and McGonagall were being, and finally she couldn't stand it anymore and left to study in the library.

There she found Severus and Irene, trying to decipher the riddle, and said, "I swear, if I had to listen to Mary bitching one more time about poor Jamie, I was going to vomit!"

Irene rolled her eyes. "It boggles my mind what she sees in him. I mean I've known him my whole life, and he's always been a spoiled brat who thinks he can charm his way out of everything. My aunt and uncle always have an excuse for his bad behavior. I'll bet you a Sickle that he won't even get lectured by them, and he'll give them some pity story about how he wasn't to blame for hexing Minister Bagnold."

"I'll bet you a Knut that Mrs. Black comes down and gives Sirius the walloping of his life," Severus remarked.

"Well, at least someone cares in his family to discipline him properly," Irene said. Then she bent over her paper with the riddle on it, writing down more words that might answer it. "I hope we can break this before we have the holiday."

"We will," said Lily. "So, what have you got?"

"Not much," sighed Severus. "I thought it referred to churches, but why would women be against that?"

"Maybe because a lot of women got burnt at the stake because of overzealous pastors and priests?" suggested Lily.

"I think it's a palace," Irene said.

"But the Moors built palaces too," argued Lily. "And they weren't Christians."

"And you don't raise a palace, at least not spelled that way," Severus said. "That's r-a-z-e, and it means to knock down. You build one."

"Have you asked Dorian and Caddaric to help?" asked Lily. She was tired and fresh out of ideas at the moment.

"I will, soon as I get back to my dorm," Severus answered. "And I can't wait to see Potter and Black with aprons on scrubbing the floor like Potter's house elf."

"Now that's funny! Cousin James actually doing chores for once," Irene laughed. "You should take a picture of it. Wait till I tell my mum. She's going to keel over."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Orion received the letter from the Minister just as he was leaving the Ministry to go home to Grimmauld Place. He tucked it in his pocket to read later, after he had dinner with Walburga. He figured it was a reply to a petition he had sent out, asking the Minister to approve some funding to rehaul the Auror Program, and make it more selective and stricter in evaluating Auror performances. There were a lot of deadbeats in the program, old Aurors who just sat around on their asses and let the younger ones do the dirty jobs, and some of the new recruits from the Academy hadn't been trained right and it took weeks to bring them up to speed. Orion was disgusted, because that wasted time that could have been spent following criminals.

As he was getting in the lift, he saw owls coming with the evening edition of the Prophet. Walburga would already have her copy by the time he got home, and he looked forward to reading it with her.

But when he stepped out of the fireplace, he was greeted by a very agitated Walburga. "Love, what's wrong?"

She looked pale as milk and there were two spots of color in her cheeks. She clutched the copy of the Daily Prophet in her fist and waved it about agitatedly. "Haven't you seen, Orion? This just arrived and . . . oh, I cannot bear the shame of it . . .!"

"The shame of what?" Orion asked. "Here, sit down and calm yourself, Walla. Have a drink." He poured her some sherry from the sideboard. "Now, what has you all hot under the collar?"

"Take a look at this!" she cried, thrusting the paper at him. "The second article on the second page! Just look! I want to kill that wretched brat!"

Orion read the following article, which was called **Minster Pranked by Students While Visiting**, and stated that Minister Bagnold had been pranked with a Medusa Hex by students James Potter and Sirius Black as she was crossing the hall to the staff table for dinner. Orion paled. "Merciful Merlin!" he cried. He read it again, because he couldn't believe it. Then he gasped and reached into his pocket to pull out the letter. Swallowing hard, he opened it.

The letter detailed what had happened at the school, and how his son had been involved and how very angry and embarrassed the Minister was and a suggestion that he impress very firmly on his son the inappropriateness of his behavior. "Oh, I shall, believe me."

Walburga gulped down some sherry before saying, "I just cannot believe he would do such a thing, especially after last time. He's determined to put me in an early grave with his shenanigans, I swear it, Orion! How can I ever hold up my head at the Witches Aide Society again? He's made a laughingstock out of our Name!" She groaned. "Orion, I want you to fetch him home, this instant!"

"All right, Walla. I'll bring him here so we can talk to him," Orion said gravely.

"_Talk_ to him!" his wife yelled. "I want to . . . to blister his behind so he won't sit for a week! I'm tempted to pull him from Hogwarts entirely and send him to a . . . a reform school! What in Merlin's name is wrong with Dumbledore, letting the students run wild this way? Has he no concept of discipline?"

"Not much, from what I gather. And it doesn't help that Siri follows around James Potter, who was always a troublemaker, and he's Albus' godson. I'm sure that James is the mastermind behind most of those pranks. I've always said that kid was a bad influence."

"Pity, because his bloodlines are decent," snorted Walburga.

"Look, let's eat and then I'll go and pick up Sirius." Orion said, then he poured himself a shot of firewhiskey and downed it before escorting his wife into the dining room for supper. This was not the homecoming he had planned.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Sirius stood in front of Orion's desk in his study, looking at the carpet, which was a gold and blue diamond pattern. He could count all the fibers while listening to his father lecture. He had known they were going to be furious with him, but not mad enough to actually come and get him from school!

" . . .Do you know that your mother is in such a state right now that she wants to withdraw you from Hogwarts?" Orion demanded sharply.

That brought Sirius' head up fast. "No, Dad! She _can't_ do that! Our whole family's gone to Hogwarts."

"She can if she feels you're not getting a proper education there," Orion said sternly. "And right now all we've seen is you getting substandard marks and playing pranks on the Minister, young man! Explain to me how that's possible if you are studying and learning the way you ought? Perhaps it's the Headmaster at fault. He's always been lenient with some students, and you're his godson's best friend. Sirius, I know you know better. You weren't raised like James, to run wild and disrespect your elders, to bring disgrace upon your House."

"Dad, it was just a prank! We intended to prank some stupid Slytherins, not the Minister," Sirius protested.

"Oh? And that makes what happened all right? You _hexed_ the Minister of Magic!" Orion said angrily. "Do you have any idea how that looks? What people will say to me and your mum? I'm an Auror, how does it look for me that my son was involved in such a shameful incident? I'll tell you how it looks—it looks like I'm a terrible father, that I don't teach my kids how to behave."

Now Sirius was feeling ashamed. Was that really what people would think? "But that's not true, Dad! You're not a terrible father."

"Well, your foolishness has made it seem like I am. I want you to stop following after James, Sirius. He's a bad influence on you. He makes you do things that are wrong and get in trouble. Things like this. Tell me, was it his idea to hex the Slytherins?"

"Uh . . . it was sort of both of ours. They hexed us first." Sirius said sullenly.

Orion scowled. "Even so, it seems like you two do nothing but get in trouble together. I've a good mind to forbid you to be friends with him. Only I know you'll probably defy me, so I'm going to give you a warning. If you get into anymore trouble with James Potter this year, I'm going to pull you from Hogwarts and send you to Durmstrang."

"No! No, please!" Sirius was horrified. All his friends were at Hogwarts, he didn't want to go to some school in Siberia.

"Then you better remember how to behave, boy." Orion said, his eyes dark with disappointment. "Come here, young man. You've earned a good paddling. Maybe now you'll finally learn to do what's right."

Sirius gulped, but he had known this was coming, and better his father than his mother. He shuffled over to Orion and Orion took him over his knee and removed a ruler from his desk drawer. He brought it down smartly across the seat of his son's trousers. And the next sound in the study was Sirius wailing and promising to never do it again.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

In his office in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Charles Potter put down the **_Daily Prophet _**chuckling. That was some prank Jamie and Sirius had pulled; it was hilarious and harmless so he didn't know why everyone was so upset. He and Mavis had gotten a nasty letter from McGonagall yowling about how badly Jamie had disgraced Gryffindor House. It was an accident anyway. Jamie had been aiming for the Slytherins and Dumbledore and Bagnold just happen to be in the way and got caught by the hex. Honestly, didn't anybody have a sense of humor these days?

An authoritative knock on the door of his office interrupted his musings and Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold strode in.

Charles stood up. "Minister, you honor me with a visit to my humble office. What may I do for you?"

Bagnold glared at him. "I want to know what kind of punishment you're issuing your son for carelessly throwing hexes around a room full of people."

"Professor McGonagall's already punished James. He won't be able to play in the first Quidditch game against Slytherin and she's making him and Sirius help the elves in charge of Slytherin House clean it for detention. Mavis and I feel he's being punished enough and we don't need to punish him any further, but we forbade him to ride his broom for a week," Charles replied smoothly.

"He doesn't need any more punishment?" Bagnold asked in disbelief. "I've spoken with some of the professors at Hogwarts and do you realize your son is on the verge of becoming a first-rate bully?" She stood in front of Charles with her hands on her hips. "He's been caught hexing first years and girls. He apparently feels anyone who doesn't meet his standards in wealth, appearance or intelligence deserves to be hexed."

"Those are ridiculous accusations, Minister. I know my son better than them and he's a good and decent boy because that's the way Mavis and I have raised him!" Charles said hotly.

"I want to make sure he's punished for this latest episode. As the victim of the attack, Wizard Law, as you well know, gives me the right to demand punishment and to view it."

"Let me understand, Minister. You expect me to pull Jaime out of school, bring him here, and completely humiliate him by spanking him in front of you?"

"That sounds about right," she replied nodding. "Let me know after you've spoken with your son."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus, Dorian, and Tav were all laughing after they heard about Sirius being spanked by his father. Apparently he had been complaining to Potter about it in their dorm room without the benefit of a silencing spell and Remus, Frank, and Peter had overheard the whole episode.

"I'll bet Black howled louder than a teething baby," Dorian said.

"You should have heard him when his mum spanked him last year," Severus chuckled.

""I'll bet they love cleaning Slytherin house," Tav smirked.

"And under Clive's supervision too," Severus grinned. "He's Arlo's and Mitzi's cousin and a hard taskmaster."

They gave the password and the entrance to Slytherin House appeared. They went inside to the amusing sight of James and Sirius bums up, cleaning the common room fireplace under Clive's direction.

James hated being filthy and hated taking orders from this little prick of a house elf. He glared up at Severus. "What are you looking at, Snivellus?"

"Something my cat dragged in, Potter."

"You think you got away with this, but this isn't the end, Snivellus," James threatened.

"You is to shut up and clean the fireplace," Clive ordered angrily. "You do not bother the students."

"We'd better leave before I do something," Dorian whispered. "Their bums sticking up in the air are just too tempting."

Horace passed Severus, Dorian, and Tav as they were heading to the dorms. "Good evening, Mr. Snape, Mr. Andrews, and Mr. DeLuca," he said nodding.

"Good evening, Professor Slughorn," they replied and turned into the hallway leading to the dorms.

Horace made his way over to James and Sirius. "Mr. Potter, you are to go to the Deputy Headmistresses' office immediately."

James got up and attempted to brush himself off, but it was useless as he was covered in soot and dirt. He went upstairs to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. McGonagall opened it and James walked in to find his dad sitting in one of the squashy armchairs in her office with a cup of tea. Charles got up in shock. "James, what on earth …you're filthy!"

"Siri and I have been _forced_ to clean the Slytherin common room fireplace by some tyrannical elf named Clive," James whined.

"Is this really necessary, Minerva?' Charles demanded. "I don't see the point of making an heir of one of the most noble houses do this work when there's over a hundred house elves here to do it."

"The point, Mr. Potter, is that James is being punished for throwing hexes indiscriminately around in the Great Hall and after this detention I'm hoping he'll remember this lesson if he's tempted to do it again."

"I'm here to take James home for the evening. I'll have him back before classes start tomorrow morning."

James left the office with his dad. "Why am I going home, Dad?"

"I'll tell you once we're home, son, but I don't want to take the chance of anybody else overhearing."

Once they arrived at Potter Manor James took a shower and dressed in fresh clothing. He went downstairs into the dining room where Mavis served him a big slice of his favorite cake with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Jaime, but Minister Bagnold is insisting that I punish you in front of her."

"But Dad …" James spluttered dropping his fork.

Charles held up his hand. "Now don't worry. I've got it all planned out. I'll spank you, but I won't hit you very hard, but you'll have to pretend that it really hurts and make a good show of it."

"What kind of Minister demands a child receive corporal punishment for what was clearly an accident just to assuage her ego?" Mavis snapped. "We're certainly not voting for her when she runs again and I think we should tell all our friends not to vote for her either!"

"Take it easy, my dear, I've got everything in hand," Charles assured her.

The next morning Charles sent a message to the Minister requesting her presence in his office. "Now remember, Jamie, make this look good and I'll buy you that new Phoenix racing broom you've been wanting."

There was a knock on the door and Minister Bagnold stepped in. Charles assumed a very stern expression and said, "James, I am very disappointed with your behavior. You've embarrassed Minister Bagnold and your mother and I." He sat down in his desk chair, pointed at his knees and ordered, "Bend over."

James, putting on a look of pure trepidation, shakily bent over his father's knees. Charles began smacking his bum. James began whining, crying, and wiggling around. "Dad, you're hurting me!"

"You know you deserve it, James so take it like a man." Charles continued administering the smacks to his bottom all the while listening to James' convincingly fake wails. After the last smack he stood him up. James' face was red and streaked with tears. "I hope you're satisfied now, Minister."

"I know it was hard, Charles, but I believe James has learned a valuable lesson."

After she had left the office, both of them started laughing. "That was excellent acting, Jaime," Charles said congratulating him. "You almost had me convinced for a moment that I was spanking you too hard. How did you manage the tears?"

James smiled and took an onion out of his shirt pocket. "I just kept sniffing this while you were spanking me, but I hardly felt a thing. Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and get my new racing broom now?"

"We certainly can, but just make sure Professor McGonagall doesn't see it."

"I promise, Dad."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The Hogwarts Board of Governors was once again meeting at Mirrorvale in order to keep their intentions secret. This time they were deciding whether to suspend Dumbledore and for how long if the vote was affirmative.

"We can't suspend Albus," one of the Gryffindor governors protested. "Who will run the school while he's gone?"

"I'm sure Minerva can handle it just fine," Marius replied dryly. "I'm sure the other professors will be happy to help her in any way they can."

"Albus is a complete failure as Headmaster. Before long we'll have the Ministry wanting to run Hogwarts unless we do something," one of the Ravenclaw governors pointed out. "And that would be a disaster!"

"Imagine letting those two renegades run wild!" The Hufflepuff governor snorted. "Why in my day they would have been chained to the wall in the dungeon for a week if they had hexed the Minister of Magic."

"Let's take a vote," Abraxas Malfoy demanded. "I say we suspend Dumbledore for three months!"

"I think one month is enough to impress him of his folly," Marius replied. "Along with a stern warning that if he doesn't shape up and stop favoring his godson and his friends he will be dismissed."

"That's sound reasonable, Marius." Another of the Ravenclaw governors agreed.

They took a vote and Marius suggestion passed with one vote against and two abstentions. After the governors had left, Marius and Vesper had tea and Marius told her what had occurred at the meeting.

"Who gets the joyful job of informing Dumbledore?" Vesper asked.

"Why that would be me, dear."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'll probably Floo over after dinner. I'll check on Severus while I'm there also."

"I'll prepare a tin of the blueberry scones Mitzi baked today. I know how much he enjoys them. He's growing so fast, but his weight hasn't caught up with his height yet."

Marius chuckled. "I suggest you pack a few extra, my dear. You know Sev will want to share them with all his friends."

After dinner Marius Flooed over to Hogwarts and made his way to the Headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and it opened. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk and glanced up at Marius as he came in. "Marius, good to see you. What can I do for you?" Albus said jovially.

"I'm here to tell you, Albus, that the Board of Governors has voted to suspend you for a month without pay and you be given the warning if this kind of behavior continues you will be dismissed."

**A/N: Hi, we'd like to apologize for the wait for this chapter but we've had computer problems, health problems, and sick mothers to deal with, so please be understanding. And please review!**


	26. Riddle Me This

**Chapter 26**

**Riddle Me This**

**Alethea27**

Dumbledore looked up at Marius, shock plainly on his face. He then smiled and said, "I believe I didn't hear you correctly, Marius."

"I think you did, Albus," Marius countered. "Starting tomorrow you're suspended for a month. Minerva will be taking your place and Filius will be filling in temporarily as Deputy Headmaster."

"If this is about what happened at the Halloween Feast I can assure you that James and Sirius have been punished most severely not only here, but at home as well. I personally spoke with Charles and Mavis Potter and they are most unhappy with James and did see to his punishment."

Marius highly doubted that, but he didn't voice his thoughts aloud. "It makes no difference, Albus. You've allowed those two boys to run wild since their first day here, bullying and terrorizing other students and this is where it has finally led."

Albus got up from behind his desk. "I'll do as you and the other board members request for the good of the school, but you do know your grandson had a major part in forcing James and Sirius to the point where they were unfortunately forced to seek a spell from Sirius' cousin in order to protect them?"

"I aware that there were many hexes cast between Severus and his friends and Misters Potter and Black in the weeks leading up to Halloween and I will be talking with Severus about that when I see him tonight."

After he left Albus' office he went down to the dungeon to see Horace and get permission to see Sev. Horace inhabited a large office with a big fireplace and comfortable furniture. Marius knocked on the door. "Lord Prince, please come in. Can I offer you a cup of tea? One of my former students, Serafina Gudehool; she owns that new tea shop in Diagon Alley, _Tea and Serenity_, and sends me a new tea every month. This month's is Peach Flambé."

"I believe I could use a cup of tea right now, Horace," answered Marius with a nod.

Horace poured a cup of tea and handed it to him. "I assume you're here to see Severus?"

"Yes. I needed to come to Hogwarts tonight so his grandmother charged me with seeing he got a tin of his favorite blueberry scones."

"I'll go and get him. You can use this office if you like."

"Thank you very much, Horace."

Marius stood up as the door opened. Severus came in and launched himself at Marius. "Grandpa!" He gave him a tight hug. "I miss you and Gran so much!"

"We miss you too, Sev, as do Arlo and Mitzi."

"How come you're at Hogwarts, Grandpa?"

"I had some board business here tonight and your grandmother wished me to deliver some of your favorite blueberry scones that Mitzi baked." He took a small tin out of his pocket and resized it until it was longer and deeper and then handed it to Severus.

Severus opened it and smiled as he saw all the scones. He loved Mitzi's scones and always looked forward to her baking them.

"She made more than usual as she remembered you would be sharing them with your friends."

"Tell Gran and Mitzi I said thanks, Grandpa."

"I will," Marius promised. "But there's something else I need to talk with you about, Sev."

"Okay," Severus replied. He had a feeling it was going to be about the Minister of Magic being hexed.

"I understand there's been quite a prank war going on for the last few weeks."

"Potter and Black started it. First they cast a Pee-Your-Pants hex on Pete in Defense just because he has asthma and can't do some of the spells as well as them; it was just done to humiliate him. Next they cast some hex on Lily and I that made us forget everything we learned for the whole day. Black got it from his cousin like he did the spell he used on me last year that landed me in the Hospital Wing. That hex they used on Halloween was probably hers too. We just wanted to prank them back for the things they did to all of us; show them how it feels. None of our pranks were bad or harmful like theirs were. We're tired of being their victims, Grandpa."

"I know it's hard, Sev and I know they deserved to be pranked, but I can't allow my grandson to be breaking the rules either. I understand one of your friends knows a repelling charm of some sort?"

"Yes, Caddaric's uncle showed him it. It's called the Boomerang Charm and it turns any spell someone tries to cast on you back on them ...well, not an Unforgiveable, of course."

"I suggest you and your friends forget about any further pranks on Potter and Black and continue to use that charm instead. I would bet one of my vaults at Gringotts that they will want revenge for the punishment they believe is everybody else's fault except theirs and they'll end up looking thoroughly ridiculous and stupid if they do try something."

"Okay, Grandpa I promise no more pranking Potter and Black. We'll stick to using the Boomerang Charm only," Severus said.

"Good boy. Now give me a hug and one for your grandmother," Marius said.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James and Sirius were sulking in their dorm room. They were alone; Remus, Frank, and Peter having gone somewhere else.

"I can't believe McGonagall would rather we obey some stupid rule and lose to those rotten snakes than ignore it and let her best team member play," James whined.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "My dad's always going on how Quidditch-crazy she is, but she must be getting loopy in her old age 'cuz we _are_ gonna lose without you, mate!"

"We need to find some way to get back at that lot. I _want_ revenge! It's their faults I'm missing the first game of the season and it's going to be their faults when Gryffindor loses!"

"I don't want to ask Bella for any more spells and get her in trouble," Sirius said glumly. "I guess we could try seeing if there's a spellbook in the library with good spells."

"I guess we could since there doesn't seem to be another choice."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

All the friends were on the seventh floor in the Room of Requirement. They were sharing the blueberry scones Severus grandmother had baked for him with a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Severus had told them what his grandfather had said. "Even though we were defending ourselves, we were still breaking the rules. He said to keep using the Boomerang Charm because he's sure Potter and Black will blame us for their detentions and missing the first Quidditch match and want revenge."

"I know James and Sirius are still mad; they're giving us dirty looks and mumbling all the time," Remus said. "Sev's grandfather is right; they blame us and want revenge."

"Huh! You wouldn't expect them to admit _they_ were wrong, would you, Remus?" Alice asked.

"Potter's snorting fire because he thinks our team can't possibly win against Slytherin without him," Frank snorted. "It'll be a big kick in his arse if we do!"

"I swear his head is _so_ big I don't know he gets through the doorways!" Lily snapped.

Severus smirked. "I hope when Slughorn has you brew a Swelling Solution, nobody accidently drips any on Potter's head."

"How much bigger could his head get?" Irene laughed. "It's already bigger than Jupiter now."

Everyone laughed and returned to their study of the riddle inside the scroll case.

_"_Kings and lords and Christians raise them. Since they stand for higher power. Yet few of them would stand, I'm certain, if women ruled this world of ours," Lily read aloud. Her face suddenly lit up. "How about a tower? Mum sent me an article about the Twin Towers in New York City and that's why I'm thinking of a tower."

"Twin Towers?" Caddaric asked blankly.

"Wait a minute," Lily said and slipped out of the room. She was back in a few minutes with the clipping Hyacinth had sent her and passed it around. "They're the tallest building in the world and over a hundred floors in each building. The American Muggles started building them in 1966 and finished in 1970."

"Muggles really are more advanced than us," Dorian commented when he finished reading the article. "I don't know how these purebloods can say that Muggleborns and Muggles are stupid."

"Well, if Potter, Black, Avery, and the Lestrange's are examples of supposed pureblood superiority I think the Wizarding World is in serious trouble," Severus joked.

"If the riddle does mean a tower and it makes sense given that Hogwarts has at least three towers," Pete said. "What tower does it point to?"

"Helga told us that Rowena spent a lot of time in Gryffindor Tower," Alice said. "But I don't really think she'd hide anything there."

"And hiding it in Ravenclaw Tower would be too obvious," Irene added.

"What about the Astronomy Tower?" Pete asked.

"Given her known interest in Astronomy and Astrology I think that it's more likely than the other two places," Caddaric said. "Besides it's the tallest tower in Hogwarts."

"How are we going to search it?" Frank asked. "The classroom is always kept locked for safety reasons by Professor Fleinhardt."

"Maybe, we could tell Professor Fleinhardt about the Grimoire and why we're looking for it," Remus suggested. "He seems like a really nice guy I don't think he'd go blabbing to Dumbledore and I don't think he really likes James, Sirius, or MacDonald because they're always disrupting class."

"I think we might need to do more research and maybe talk to Helga again before we decide our next move," Severus suggested.

"I agree," Emily said. "We don't know what we're even looking for. Is it the Grimoire itself or another riddle we have to solve to find the Grimoire?"

"Merlin forbade if it is!" Jane exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "We've had enough trouble figuring out this one and we don't know for sure if a tower is even the right answer."

"Do you think we should talk to Rowena's portrait?" Lily asked Irene. "Would she tell us anything or would she be angry with us for helping her daughter?"

"I guess we should try and talk to her," Irene said. "The worse she can do is to refuse to answer our questions."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The next morning at breakfast the students saw immediately that the Headmaster was missing. This was unusual as he was always one of the first at breakfast. Once all the houses were present Minerva tapped on her goblet with her knife and said, "May I have your attention, please." Everybody stopped talking and looked up at her as she stood up. "Professor Dumbledore has decided to take a short sabbatical. While he's gone, I will be in charge and if you need to see me, you will find me in my regular office. Thank you."

Everybody started whispering, but the arrival of the mail owls interrupted the speculations. The Potter family owl glided over to the Gryffindor table and landed in front of James.

Minerva leaned towards Horace and whispered, "I'll bet you a Sickle that letter is telling Mr. Potter about Albus' suspension."

Horace chuckled. "That a sucker's bet, Minerva. They were the first people Albus complained to I'm sure." He chuckled again and asked. "By the way, are you going to be sitting in the 'throne' while he's gone?"

Minerva looked distastefully at large chair Albus normally occupied and shook her head. "I believe I'll pass on that experience, Horace."

"This is rubbish!" James yelled, his cry echoing through the hall. He threw down his letter in disgust.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Mary asked alarmed.

"My godfather's been suspended by the board and it's all those rotten Slytherins' faults!"

"I'm so sorry, Jamie," Mary gushed sympathetically.

"Mate, the Slytherins will be taking over the school now without Dumbledore to hold them back," Sirius said alarmed. "McGonagall's not strong enough to hold them back."

"Maybe, our entire house should owl our parents and ask them to write the governors to protest their decision," Mary suggested.

"Lot of good that will do," Sirius mumbled glaring at the Slytherin table across the room.

Over at the Slytherin table, the students were just as shocked as the rest of the school was. Dorian leaned over to Severus. "That must be why your grandfather was here last night, Sev."

"Yeah, he must have drawn the fun job of telling Dumbledore," Tav added.

"Dumbledore brought it on himself," Severus pointed out. "He's allowed Potter and Black to run wild ever since their first day and even rewarded them for being bad."

"I don't know what Potter expected after the Minister got hexed," Reg whispered. "She was furious when it happened. Mum and Dad were livid with him too! Mum owled me that Dad really laid into Sirius' bum with his ruler."

"I suggest all of us keep eyes on the students," Minerva said. "I have an uneasy feeling there's going to be even more trouble between Gryffindor and Slytherin with the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's unavoidably drawn into it."

"Yes, I certainly don't want any fights erupting in Potions," Horace remarked with a shake of his head.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James and Sirius were in the library looking at spellbooks, but they could find nothing that satisfied them. "There's just nothing as good as the spells Bella comes up with," Sirius complained.

"I know," James replied. "I want something really embarrassing to cast at them. Something that makes the professors send them out of the room and have everybody else mad or laughing at them. They deserve it for getting Godfather Albus suspended."

"Before we find a good spell to use on them, we need to find a spell that gets rid of a previous spell first," Sirius said.

"Huh?" James said.

"They're using some kind of shield charm. Remember when we cast the _Medusa Hex_ on them how it bounced off them and hit us?"

"Yeah, but how would they know about that? We don't even learn about shield charms until fourth or fifth year."

"Probably Snivellus. He knows more curses than most seventh years. His grandfather and his mum were both snakes; they probably taught him a lot of dark stuff."

"Hey," James said pulling a book off the shelf. "Have you looked through this one?"

"No. What's it called?"

"_The Dictionary of Obscure Spells_," James replied. They took it over to a table and spent a half-hour looking at the spell it contained and laughing at some of them. "Look at this one, Siri. You cast it on somebody and they get fleas. The incantation is _Pulex Oppugno_."

Sirius grinned. "I'd love to see Snivellus, Silly Lily, Starkey, Longboob, Lupin and Pee-Pee dancing around and scratching themselves everywhere."

"And my bloody cousin, but we still have to find a way to get rid of those shields or else we'll be the ones dancing and scratching," James pointed out.

"Well, maybe I could mail Bella and ask her how to get rid of a shield charm," Sirius replied. "I'll tell her we need it to be on equal ground."

"Sounds good to me," James said.

"I want to embarrass the hell out of them so let's do it in the Great Hall after Bella sent you the spell for getting rid of their shields."

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "I would love to see the little prince dancing around scratching his arse and crotch at the same time!"

"We'll have to hide somewhere and get them as they're going into the Great Hall and then immediately do another spell with our wands so they won't be able to prove we did it if they take our wands."

"Good idea, James. If they can't prove it I won't have to worry about mum or dad spanking me again."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Irene, Lily, and Alice visited Rowena's portrait the next night in Ravenclaw's common room. She looked very stern and they all felt a bit intimidated about approaching her.

"Excuse me, Lady Ravenclaw?" Irene said.

Rowena opened her eyes and looked down at the girls. "What is it you require of me?"

"We wanted to ask you about the clues you left for finding the Grimoire of Elements," Irene said and then hurried on before her courage failed her. "We found the first clue you left in the silver scroll case in the black oak and we've decided that the answer to the riddle is a tower. We think the riddle is pointing us to the Astronomy Tower, but we don't know if we should be looking for the Grimoire itself or another riddle that will eventually lead us to the Grimoire."

"Why do you want the Grimoire?" Rowena asked, opening her eyes and looking down at them.

Lily spoke up, "The ghosts, including your daughter, asked for our help in finding it. We know it's a very powerful magical object and we don't want it to fall into the wrong hands where it will be misused. Once we find it, we're planning to give it to Helena and she can do whatever she sees fit with it."

Rowena's smiled for the first time. It was so refreshing to hear the honesty of children. She knew over the years many had sought the Grimoire and its power. She recalled one wizard in particular who had been most persistent in trying to find out where the Grimoire was hidden. She had ignored him and refused to reveal anything, sensing his darkness and his selfish reasons for wanting it. "What you seek _is _hidden by a series of clues. When you discover the answer to the last one you shall be able to seek the Grimoire."

"Thank you, Lady Ravenclaw," Irene said, bowing her head.

As they left Ravenclaw Tower Alice said, "But we still don't know how many riddles we have to solve before we can find the Grimoire."

"I think that's probably all we're going to get out of her," Irene said. "She's not going to make it too easy for us."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James was pouting after coming in from Quidditch practice. He had to be there yet he wasn't allowed to fly; he just had to sit on a bench and watch while the rest of the team practiced. There was absolutely no way he could be in the first game with his godfather gone and McGonagall as temporary headmistress!

"Hey, Jamie, good news!" Sirius called as he walked into the dorm. "I got an owl from Bella while you were at practice. She sent us the charm for getting rid of the shield. It's _Dissolutus._ Those doofuses will be sorry they ever messed with us!"

James smiled feeling much better. Snivellus and the rest of them were going to get theirs and get it good! "Yeah, they'll be itching so badly and the best thing is they all think the fleas came from Snivvy's mangy cat!

The next morning James and Sirius hid in an alcove that was near the Great Hall. James cast the _Dissolutus _spell at each of the friends as they walked past and Sirius cast _Pulex Oppugno _(flea attack) hex at each of them. After the last spell, they spent a few minutes casting a spell they'd just learned in Charms that week.

Remus began squirming about uncomfortably. "I don't know what it is, but my back itches something awful!"

Peter was itching too, but it was somewhere he couldn't scratch in public.

Frank kept scratching his head; Lily was scratching her arm. Alice jumped up suddenly with a scream. "Something's on me! I can feel it jumping around on me!"

Over at the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables, the same thing was happening.

"Maybe we caught something. Don't you itch with Dragon Pox?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Can't be Dragon Pox," Severus said sticking his hand down the back of his neck. "We were vaccinated against it last year."

"What the heck is it then?" Dorian asked. "I itch as bad as when I got the measles when I was five!"

Tav saw a black speck jump off Reg and onto the table. "It's fleas!" He yelled jumping up. "We've all got fleas!"

James and Sirius walked into the Great Hall and stopped short as they saw what was happening. This was even better than they had imagined as they watched everybody moving away from Silly Lily, Starkey, Longboob, Pee-Pee, and Lupin. The kids at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were doing the same to Diggory and old bed head Goshawk and even the Slytherins were vacating the table like rats from a sinking ship to get away from their flea-infested housemates.

The Prefects got the children up and away from everybody else. "Take them to Madam Pomfrey," the Head Boy ordered.

"How could they have fleas, Minerva?" Pomona demanded. "None of them had fleas at the beginning of the year and Hogwarts has never had a flea infestation."

"Perhaps we should follow the students to the Hospital Wing and find out what Madam Pomfrey has to say," Horace suggested.

**A/N: Special thanks go out to my coauthor for writing this chapter and the next one, since my mother is back in the hospital with a bad allergic reaction to some med.**


	27. Another Piece Uncovered

**Chapter 27**

**Another Piece Uncovered**

**By Alethea27**

**A/N: **Thanks to CapoExecutor for the _Hell's Laughter_ spell.

The heads of house came into the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey waving her wand over Jane and Irene with a frustrated look on her face. All of the children still appeared to be scratching. She turned to Minerva. "I don't what it is. I've tried to vanish the fleas and I've even tried a mild freezing charm, but they just keep coming back."

"Then it has to be a hex of some kind," Filius said, his eyes squinted in thought. "If they were ordinary fleas you would have been able to rid the children of them with the freezing charm."

Horace sighed loudly. "It has to be Mr. Potter and Mr. Black again. We should confiscate their wands and do a _Priori Incantato."_

"We could do it if we had any reason to suspect they were the ones who did it," Minerva answered. "We have no witnesses to Mr. Potter or Mr. Black doing anything wrong so we have no reason to take their wands."

"But who else would do anything like this?" Pomona protested. "We know Mr. Potter's angry about his godfather's suspension by the Board and since Mr. Snape's grandfather is one of the governors it makes sense that Misters Potter and Black would want to hex him and all his friends by extension."

"Do you think this is another spell from Mr. Black's cousin?" Horace asked.

"It could be, but I believe I'll speak with Irma and see if they've been in the library and what they were looking at," Filius remarked. "She does keep a close eye on students who she considers troublesome when they're in the library. I'll let you know what she says." He departed the hospital wing.

"I've canceled classes for the day so we can get this figured out," Minerva said.

"This is awful!" Lily said with tear in her eyes. She itched so badly and wanted to scratch, but Madam Pomfrey had put soft, thick gloves over their hands and used anti-itch salve, but nothing seem to lessen the itching and feeling of fleas jumping all over her. "I know they must be in my hair too!"

"Try not to scratch; I know it's difficult," Madam Pomfrey said sympathetically. "Your heads of house are working to find out what's happened.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~* Break**

James and Sirius were up in their dorm room rolling on their beds and laughing hysterically. "Did you see their faces when DeCuckoo yelled out about the fleas? I thought Silly Lily was going to faint on the spot!" James laughed.

"And the way those other snakes practically trampled each other trying to get away from the flea-bitten foursome!" Sirius guffawed. "I wish we could let your godfather know what we did to get revenge for his suspension! I'll bet he'd get a kick out of it!"

"He would!" James assured him. "He was the top prankster in Gryffindor House when he was at Hogwarts. He always told me stories about how he used to prank the Slytherins constantly."

"Snivellus and his friends had better have learned their lesson! They better not mess with us anymore or your godfather either."

James laughed loudly. "Well, according to that book they're going to be scratching for awhile because unless you know the counter-hex the fleas keep coming back and nobody knows the counter-hex except us so they won't be bothering us for awhile!"

"It serves those stuck-up bastards right!" Sirius growled. "They all think they're better than everybody else even the half-bloods and Muggleborns."

"Yeah, Loopy, Longboob, Starchy, Lilligoop, DeCuckoo, Goshit and Stinkery are snobby Purebloods. Snivellus, Arsedrews, and Pee-Pee are stuck up Half-bloods and Dodohurst and Silly Lilly are conceited Muggleborns."

Sirius began guffawing loudly. "Cool nicknames for that lot!"

James gave an elaborate bow and replied, "Why thank you, Siri."

"At least we can have one night without Pee-Pee's loud snoring!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, maybe Madam Pomfrey can give him a new nose while he's in there! I swear he snores louder than a roaring dragon!" James complained.

"Can you imagine what Snivellus must sound like then? I mean his nose is so huge it's a wonder we don't hear his snoring way up here!"

They were both convulsed with laughter at that.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

"I had to give the children a mild sleeping potion so they would sleep while we searched for a solution to the fleas or else they'd be scratching themselves unmercifully," Poppy was saying as Filius entered Minerva's office, carrying a heavy book and seated himself on the sofa next to Poppy.

"Did you find anything out, Filius?" Horace demanded. He and Pomona were seated in squashy armchairs opposite Minerva's desk.

"It seems Mr. Potter and Mr. Black had spent quite a bit time in the library last week. That in and of itself aroused Irma's suspicion and according to her it was the Charms section they were perusing. It seems one book caught their interest in particular." He patted the book he was holding in his lap. "It had been shelved in the wrong place and caught Irma's eye immediately. It's titled _The Book of Obscure Spells_ and can anyone guess what spell I found inside?"

"A spell to give someone fleas, I assuming," Minerva answered.

"Exactly," Filius agreed. "The hex they used is called _Pulex Oppugno_, Flea Attack."

"Is there a counter-hex for it, Filius?" Poppy asked.

"Fortunately, yes," he replied. "It's _Claudico Pulex. _Once you cast the counter-hex the fleas will be gone for good."

"If you'll excuse me I'll return to the hospital wing and cast it," Poppy said getting up.

"Do we have enough proof to confiscate their wands, Minerva?" Horace asked

"I think we do and I think I'm going to be keeping their wands here in my office when they're not in class. They've proven over and over again they can't be trusted to use their wands in a responsible manner outside of class."

"They don't use their wands in a responsible manner half the time _in_ class," Filius muttered.

"It's a good thing Albus is gone or else you you'd never be allowed to do it," Pomona remarked.

"I think it's about time that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black find out they aren't exempt from the rules."

Minerva went from her office to Gryffindor Tower. She saw that Lily, Alice, Remus, Frank, and Peter had already returned from the hospital wing and showed no signs of their ordeal with the fleas aside from the glares focused on Potter and Black. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, please follow me to my office and bring your wands also," she requested.

James and Sirius looked at one another, wondering why McGonagall wanted to see them, but followed her out. When they got to her office, she ushered them inside. "Please have a seat," she directed.

James and Sirius seated themselves in two wooden chairs in front of her desk.

Minerva held out her hand and said, "Please surrender your wands."

"What! You can't just take our wands for no reason," James objected. "I'll tell my dad and he won't allow it!"

"I'll return them tomorrow before class, but you'll be required to return them to me after your last class or perhaps you would prefer another round of cleaning _all_ the houses this time?"

James and Sirius angrily handed over their wands. "This isn't fair!" Sirius growled. "We didn't do anything. You can't blame us every time something happens to those babies!"

"Oh, you did it and it can be proved," Minerva replied. "Does the _Book of Obscure Spells_ ring any bells, Gentleman?"

"My dad's going to be really angry when he finds out about the way you're persecuting us!" James threatened. How in Merlin's name had they found that book?

"Nonetheless, Mr. Potter. My decision remains. I'll have custody of your wands for two weeks," Minerva said. "You may return to Gryffindor Tower."

James and Sirius stormed out of her office. They went back to the dorm long enough for James to write a note to his father and then headed off to the Owlery.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus, Lily, and the rest of their friends met in the Room of Requirement that evening. They were all enjoying the fact that McGonagall had confiscated Potter's and Black's wands.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about them casting anymore hexes on us for two weeks," Lily said.

"I know your grandfather said not to cast anymore hexes or spells on them, but they really need to be taught a lesson," Jane said. "My grandmother is Hebrew and she's talked about this one spell she used on an overly persistent suitor to get rid of him. It's called _Hell's Laughter_. The incantation is _Sheol Tzachak_. It causes the person you cast it on to become trapped in a nightmare of their own worst fears. The only drawback is it would have to be cast on Potter and Black while they were asleep because that's when it's most effective and it only last for one night. You'll see them surrounded by a yellow glow if you've cast it correctly."

Remus who was particularly good at spell casting volunteered to learn the incantation and cast it on James and Sirius.

"Nightmares about your worst fears, huh?" Severus said with a smirk. "I wonder what their worst fears are."

"Sirius' are probably that he won't be popular," Peter said. "He's already started flirting with the girls in Gryffindor Tower."

"Merlin arse!" Reg exclaimed. "You guys should see how much time he spends in front of the mirror at home!"

"Potter's easy," Irene snorted. "He won't be the great Quidditch star and nobody will pay attention to him."

"Besides that, it's a spell that wouldn't be thought of as a spell because everybody suffers from occasional nightmares," Caddaric pointed out.

Emily nodded in agreement. She had kind of a crush on Caddaric. "There's no way it could be traced back to us."

"You better cast them on different nights just to be on the safe side though," Dorian suggested. "Cast it on Potter one night and then wait for three or four days before you cast it on Black."

"That's a good idea because they might get suspicious if they both have nightmares on the same night," Tav added.

"I'll bet neither of them have ever had a nightmare in their lives!" Frank snorted.

"Now that we've decided that," Severus said. "Let's get back to discussing the Grimoire. Are we going to take Fleinhardt into our confidence so he'll let us search the Astronomy Tower?"

"I think we should," Alice said. "I think we can trust him not to blab to Dumbledore."

"Okay then," Severus agreed. "Lily, Caddaric, Irene, and I will make an appointment to talk with him."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

That evening after James was asleep Remus threw back his covers, parted his bed curtains and got out of his bed. He crept silently over to James' bed, parted his bed curtains, waved his wand over James, and whispered, "_Sheol Tzachak_." A brief yellow glow surrounded James' body and then quickly vanished. Satisfied, Remus climbed back into his bed, and closed his curtains again.

James tossed and turned the rest of the night and the next morning he got up crabby and baggy eyed. "Merlin, Siri! I had the worst nightmares last night! They were horrible!" He whined. They walked down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Remus was several steps behind them.

"Sorry to hear that, mate. What were they about?"

James lowered his voice. "I was on my new racing broom and we were playing the snakes when all of a sudden the tail end of my broom fell off and I was plummeting down to the ground and the audience was laughing and pointing at me. Then I dreamt that I was flying downward just about to catch the Snitch when it suddenly sprouted this big gold stinger and took off after me trying to attack me and sting me. Everybody was laughing, booing and yelling nasty remarks at me. Nobody even tried to help me! The third dream had me flying with the Quaffle tucked safely underneath my arm when my broom threw me off and then started whacking my bum and everybody watching was laughing and making fun of me! It was horrible, Siri!"

"You must have ate something that didn't agree with you last night, Jamie," Sirius said. "Mum's always yelling at me for getting food after hours and she always tells me it's gonna cause me nightmares some time."

"I guess I shouldn't have ate that third cherry tart before I went to bed," James admitted.

Remus reported to the group about James experience with _Hell's Laughter_ that evening. Because of his heightened senses that were due to his Lycanthropy he had been able to hear everything James told Sirius about his nightmare. "As we suspected all his nightmares were about him failing at Quidditch," Remus laughed. "And everybody was laughing at him."

"The first game is this Saturday so he's really going to be mad that he can't play. We'd had better keep a close eye out even though they don't have wands," Severus warned.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Minerva was correcting assignments in her office when the Floo sounded. She looked up to see Charles Potter's head sitting in the fire and sighed. "What may I do for you, Mr. Potter?" It wasn't as if she didn't already know that James had probably sent a message home about his wand being confiscated the moment he set foot out her office.

"I want to talk about your confiscating James' wand, Minerva."

"Please come through," Minerva replied.

Charles stepped out of the Floo and brushed himself off. He was dressed in an expensive blue pin-striped robe with a tailor made white shirt and blue silk tie. He looked like the epitome of a British professional wizard.

"Have a seat please, Mr. Potter," Minerva indicated one of the squashy armchairs in front of her desk. "I'll call Dibby for tea." She called her personal house elf and ordered tea and biscuits. Minerva poured tea and handed out the biscuits. "Now what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"It's your seizure of James' wand! You had no right or any reason to take his wand away!"

"I had every right and reason, Mr. Potter, especially when his wand is being used to hex other students," she replied calmly.

"You mean that Snape kid and those other misfits he hangs around with?" Charles sneered. "Those Slytherins should be locked in the dungeon when they're not in classes."

"I don't care to hear your opinion of Slytherin House, Mr. Potter, as we're not talking about them. We _are_ talking about your son and his lack of responsibility. He thinks he's free to hex anyone who's not as wealthy as him, smart as him, or their physical appearance doesn't appeal to him and that is why he does not have his wand outside of class. I will _not _tolerate bullying in my house, Mr. Potter."

"But you're allowing Snape and his cohorts to bully James," Mr. Potter said. "Albus was trying to protect him and what's his reward? He gets suspended for a month!"

"This conversation is not about Headmaster Dumbledore. It is about the irresponsible behavior of your son. He has bullied Miss Evans since first year; bullied Mr. Snape because he defended her, bullied Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew because they became friends with Mr. Snape and Miss Evans rather than with your son and Mr. Black."

"James would never bully a girl! Mavis and I raised him to be a gentleman."

"Apparently, the lesson did not stick, Mr. Potter. Not only has he bullied her, but he's made many distasteful remarks about Miss Evans being Muggleborn."

"You're not allowing him to play in the first match against those cheating snakes is plain stupid, Professor! James is the best player you'll ever have and his Quidditch coach says he talented enough that he could go pro right now if I'd allow him to!"

Minerva rolled her eyes. Somehow she knew the discussion would eventually roll around to James not being able to play in the match against Slytherin! "That is his punishment for hexing the Minister as you very well know, Mr. Potter. He deserved it and if we lose to Slytherin because of it so be it!"

"None of the reasons you cited is cause enough to confiscate James' wand!"

"Obviously my most recent owl did not reach you. The reason I confiscated James' wand was because he and Mr. Black decided to cast a Flea Attack hex on Mr. Snape and his friends' yesterday morning. Since I cannot trust him or Mr. Black to use their wands responsibly after repeated warnings; I've decided they don't need to have them when they're not in class." She held up her hand when she saw Charles was about to launch another argument. "My decision stands, Mr. Potter."

He rose and said threateningly, "You haven't heard the last of this! The Gryffindors on the Board are personal friends of mine as is the Minister!" He stormed over to the fireplace, threw down the floo powder and yelled, "Potter Manor!"

Minerva shook her head with an amused smile and went back to her grading. Mr. Potter was an even bigger bag of wind than Albus and she hadn't thought that possible until now!

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus, Lily, Caddaric, and Irene stood outside Professor Fleinhardt's office after their last class of the day. Severus raised his arm and knocked on the door.

"Come in, please," Professor Fleinhardt called. The door swung open with a wave of his wand and they walked in. "Please have a seat. What can I do for you?"

The four sat down on the couch opposite Professor Fleinhardt's desk. Severus cleared his throat. "We want to search for something in the Astronomy Tower and of course, we need your permission to do it."

"What is it you're looking for?"

"Have you ever heard of the Grimoire of Elements, Professor?" Irene asked.

Fleinhardt nodded. "I was in Ravenclaw when I attended Hogwarts and I am the backup head to Professor Flitwick. I did hear much about the Grimoire while attending school, but nobody really knew then whether or not it actually existed or was just a fairy tale that got started many years ago much like the missing Ravenclaw diadem."

"We were asked by the ghosts to find it," Lily said. She told him the story of how the ghosts had come to them in the library and made their request. Fleinhardt sat back in his chair, his hand propped under his chin listening avidly. "We'd like to find it so they can be at rest and we can prevent the Grimoire from falling into the wrong hands. They said they chose us because they saw we've reached across house lines to make friends in other houses."

"You know I've heard it said that the ghosts only reach out to those students with the purest of hearts," Fleinhardt remarked. "So this is a great compliment to all of you. What have you done so far?"

Caddaric explained about finding the first riddle which they had decided indicated a tower and since Rowena had had a great interest in the stars and the movement of the planets they thought the Astronomy Tower was the most likely place to find the next clue.

"Yes, that does seem a probable sequence," Fleinhardt agreed. "You children have done very well and I will extend my permission to search the Astronomy Tower, but …" he held up a finger. "Only when I'm present."

"That's reasonable and we accept your terms, Professor," Severus replied.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Saturday morning dawned sunny, but cool and windy. Students wandered into the Great Hall dressed in scarves and hats in their house colors. There was a definite air of excitement in the Hall and had infected everyone from the professors and the students down to Mr. Filch.

James and Sirius sulked and picked at their food. James longingly cast his eyes down the table at the rest of the team dressed in their Quidditch uniforms. He still couldn't believe McGonagall was refusing to let him play – even after his dad had talked to her!

"Well, better we can't go, Jamie. I wouldn't want to see those cheating snakes win and have to listen to their bragging," Sirius whispered.

"Yeah, Siri, but the thing is we wouldn't lose as long as I'm on the team! McGonagall's committing suicide!"

"And everybody we'll know it when we lose and be mad at McGonagall!" Sirius replied smiling in satisfaction.

"That's true and it'll serve her right when everybody is mad at her!"

After breakfast the students made their way out to the Quidditch pitch. "I wish we could all sit together, Sev," Lily complained as she held back her hair in the wind.

"I know," Severus answered. He was sitting in the Slytherin box with Emily and Reg. He wished the school would get rid of all the separation between houses, but that didn't seem likely with Dumbledore in charge.

"We'd better get going so we can find good seats," Caddaric advised.

The friends made their ways to their house sections and found seats. Lily sat with Alice, Remus and Peter; MacDonald had refused to attend out of sympathy for Potter. Caddaric sat with his two brothers, and Irene sat with her housemates.

At ten o'clock both teams flew out and around the stadium to the loud cheers of the housemates. They landed and Madam Hooch walked over with the Quaffle under her arm and said, "The first team to catch the snitch wins 150 points and the game. Everybody good luck!" She threw the Quaffle up into the air and the both teams kicked off into the air. She went over to a trunk by the announcer's stand, opened it, unchained the bludgers that flew out and upwards and opened a small compartment, letting the snitch fly out. She then mounted her broom and kicked off to referee the game.

For the first ten minutes of the game neither team scored as both Keepers were exceptionally vigilant about guarding their hoops. Jane proved to be quite aggressive about preventing the Gryffindor Chasers from scoring.

The bludgers flew around dizzily, sent back and forth by both team's Beaters. Finally Slytherin scored the first 10 points of the game when Dorian managed to get the Quaffle past the Gryffindor Keeper. Severus, Reg, and Emily cheered as did Lily, Remus, Pete, and Alice. Caddaric and his two brothers cheered and so did most of Ravenclaw. The game lasted more than two hours as the points mounted – Slytherin was at 190 points while Gryffindor had 50 points.

Tav suddenly spotted the snitch zooming around by the announcer's box and headed towards it only to have the Gryffindor Seeker cut in front of him, nearly knocking him off his broom and grab the snitch. She held it up smiling brightly.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and announced, "Gryffindor wins the match!"

"Bloody hell! We almost had it!" Reg grumbled.

"The important thing is we did our best," Severus said. "Let's go and congratulate Dorian, Tav, and Jane on their game and congratulate Frank on Gryffindors' win."

The friends later celebrated in the Room of Requirement with Pumpkin Juice, an assortment of cookies and freshly popped corn with butter and salt all provided by Clive.

"You've got a great Seeker," Tav remarked to Frank. "Merlin! I didn't even see her coming until she flew around me and grabbed the snitch!"

"When Potter heard the score all he could do was brag that it would have been much higher if he'd been playing!" Frank sneered. "What an arse he is!"

"I think I ought to cast the Hell's Laughter on Sirius tonight," Remus said. "They've probably pigged out on enough food that if he has nightmares he'll think his mum was right."

"Yeah, she's constantly yelling at him for ordering our elves to bring him food before he goes to sleep. I mean he'll eat anything they bring him!" Reg said. "If they brought him a plate of dragon dung I think he'd eat that too!"

When Peter, Remus and Frank returned to their dorm room they found the remains of a feast laying all over their room. Half eaten pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, and empty bottles of pumpkin juice decorated ever surface and crumbs covered all the beds. James and Sirius lay in their beds, snoring loudly.

"Merlin! What pigs they are!" Remus said in disgust, looking around.

"Well, of course!" Frank snapped. "They both have house elves to pick up all their messes at home. Mum makes me clean up my own messes. She says the house elves aren't there to wait on me hand and foot."

"I'll bet the elves don't like cleaning our dorm because it's always such a disaster area because of those two," Peter remarked. He put his hands over his ears. "And those two are always complaining about how loud I snore!"

Remus put his finger to his lips and crept over to Sirius' bed. He waved his wand over Sirius and whispered, "_Sheol Tzachak_." As with James, Sirius was enveloped in a yellow glow for a few seconds then it faded. "Okay, it's all set."

Sirius woke with a scream the next morning, stumbled out of bed and over to the mirror that hung over his desk.

James woke up and saw his best mate standing in front of his mirror running his hands through his hair. "Siri, what's wrong?"

By now Remus, Peter, and Frank were peering out from between the curtains of their beds. "What's going on?" Remus asked sleepily.

"I don't know. Go back to sleep."

James went over to Sirius and asked in a low voice, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"One long one," Sirius replied with a shudder. "I guess mum might have been right about stuffing myself before I go to sleep."

"What did you dream?"

"I kept dreaming my hair fell out until I was completely bald. Everybody laughed at me and didn't pay any attention to me! When my hair grew back, it was bright green and because I had green hair I got sorted into Slytherin! I told the hat I wanted Gryffindor, but it wouldn't listen to me and kept insisting since I had green hair I had to go to Slytherin! Regulus and Snivellus were put in charge of me and made me do all sorts of nasty stuff fit only for a house elf!"

"I guess we _shouldn't_ have ate and drank so much last night," James said looking around the room at the remains of their feast.

"I swear I've learned my lesson and I'm not eating anything before I go to bed after this!" Sirius declared.

Behind his bed curtains, Remus smiled.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The next morning Severus, Lily, Dorian, Tav, Emily, Jane, Alice, Reg, Remus, Peter, Frank, and Caddaric reported to the Astronomy Tower where Professor Fleinhardt was waiting. Under his supervision they carefully searched the classroom, diligently searching for anything that looked out of the ordinary. No hiding place was found.

"Let me try one thing more," Professor Fleinhardt said. He turned in a circle chanting, "_Lateo Abunde Resero_." Nothing happened. "I can definitely say whatever it is, is not hidden in the classroom."

"What about the parapet?" Dorian asked. "Could it be hidden out there?"

"If it _is_ out there, it'll take us months to find it," Alice groaned.

"Actually no it won't, Miss Starkey," Professor Fleinhardt replied. "If you children will follow me outside I'll demonstrate it for you."

They all donned their cloaks and followed him outside on the parapet. He cast the same spell as he had inside the classroom while turning around slowly.

"Wait!" Severus called. "I saw a light over on the west wall there."

"Ah! So there is something hidden out here," Professor Fleinhardt said. He pointed his wand at the west wall and said, "_Lateo Abunde Resero_." One brick shone brightly for a moment and the children ran over to it. "It's this one, Professor," Lily said pointing. "But how do we get it out so we can see what's behind it?"

"Easy enough, Miss Evans," he replied and pointed his wand at it and said, "_Emoveo_."

The brick slid out enough for Frank and Tav to pull it the rest of the way out and set it on the ground. Lily reached into the hole that the brick had concealed and pulled out a small bronze scroll case that was as old and ornately decorated as the one they found previously.

"Open it, Lily and see what's inside," Emily urged.

**A/N: **_Lateo Abunde Resero_ – Hidden Thing Reveal, _Emoveo_ – Remove.


	28. A Logical Answer

**28**

**A Logical Answer**

**By Alethea27**

Everybody crowded around Lily anxious to see what was in the scroll case. She briefly admired the elegant etchings on the case before carefully opening it. Inside, like the silver scroll case, was a faded piece of parchment; the writing on it was barely legible.

Severus picked it up very carefully and read aloud, "_While exploring the wild highlands of Ireland, Robert was captured by goblins. Grumpy, the chief of the goblins told him he was allowed one final statement on which would hinge how he would die. If the statement he made was false, he would be boiled in water. If the statement were true, he would be fried in oil. Robert did not like either option, so he made a statement that forced the goblins to release him. What is the one statement he could make to save himself?_"

"Wow!" Pete said. "That's gonna be a pisser to solve!" He suddenly clamped both his hands over his mouth when he realized what he'd said. "Sorry, Professor!"

"No problem, Pete," Fleinhardt replied genially. "I've been teaching for a long time and believe me I've heard worse."

"Even if we figure out the answer to the riddle we've still got to figure out how it relates to the Grimoire and how it will lead us to the next clue," Frank remarked.

"It will be a challenge that's for sure," Lily said as Severus carefully laid the piece of parchment back inside the scroll case and she shut it tightly.

"If you children need any help," Fleinhardt offered. "I'm rather good at riddles."

"Well, this one's going to be much harder than the last one to solve so we may just take you up on your offer, Professor," Jane replied.

"You know where to find me if you do need help," he replied.

The children took the scroll case with the riddle safely enclosed inside and went to the Room of Requirement where Lily stored it safely with the other scroll case. Severus copied the riddle from memory onto a piece of parchment, enlarged it and stuck it on the wall of the room with a sticking charm. His gran had shown him how to do a simple sticking charm when he'd first gone to live with them so he put his stuff from home on the walls of his new room.

Remus studied the verse. "Rowena was really clever."

"It's a matter of logic," Irene said. "Most riddles are based on logic. In this case we need to examine Robert's choices and decide what his most logical course of action should be."

"That makes sense," Severus said, staring thoughtfully at the parchment.

"What are we going to do to protect ourselves once Potter and Black get their wands back?" Frank asked, changing the subject. "Since they know a counter to the _Boomerang Charm_."

"I don't think we need to stop using it," Caddaric said. "They're so arrogant they'll just assume we'll stop using it just because they know a counter."

"We could use a shield charm of some kind to double our protection," Dorian suggested.

"That's a good idea," Reg spoke up. "Maybe I could ask my dad to teach me a simple one over the holidays. Siri won't be home. He's already made it known he's planning to spend the holidays with the Potters."

"And your parents won't mind if he doesn't spend Christmas with his family?" Emily asked. She couldn't imagine leaving her mum alone at Christmas.

"No. They might be upset for a bit, but I think they'll mostly be relieved because all he'll do is sulk and pout anyway because he has to spend time with his family and that will upset mum something fierce."

Severus shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't imagine that either. If somebody gave him time to spend the holidays with his mum and dad he wouldn't hesitate for a moment. "That sounds like a good idea, Reg. Caddaric's right. They _are_ arrogant enough to think exactly that."

"If they get out of line again I can always cast the Hell's Laughter spell on them," Remus added. "Both of them seemed pretty shaken by the nightmares they had."

Everybody laughed and then returned to their houses to get homework finished up and clothes ready for class tomorrow.

Lily and Alice returned to their dorm in Gryffindor Tower. Mary gave them a dirty look as they walked in. "I hope you're satisfied!" she snapped. "Because of you lot Jamie and Siri can't have their wands except in class and it'll be your fault if they get hurt because they don't have their wands to prevent it."

Lily snorted. "Maybe the dunderheads should quit hexing people!"

"They were protecting themselves from being bullied by you, Snivellus, and your other evil friends! I'll be glad when Professor Dumbledore's back so he can stop you lot from hexing us unlike McGonagall who lets you get away with murder!"

"Stuff it, MacDonald!" Alice snapped. "Dumbledore kisses the ground the Bloody Bragging Brats walk on! Those two gits have bullied Lily since the first day she stepped foot in here and then bullied anybody who tried to help her so they deserve to have their wands taken away!"

"She deserved getting made fun of! She was always losing us points with her stupidity."

"And like you didn't lose us any points with all those potions you've messed up?" Lily snapped.

"That was entirely Snivellus' fault. He cast a dark spell on me to make me fail Potions, I told mum and dad that, but they wouldn't believe me."

"Like anybody with half a brain cell would believe that tripe," Alice snorted. She plopped down on her bed and looked over at Lily, ignoring Mary. "Are you going to spend some of the holidays with Sev at Mirrorvale like last year?"

"He hasn't said anything, but I hope so," Lily replied. "Marius and Vesper are like the grandparents I never had."

"Figures a dumb Muggleborn would think a dark witch and wizard were _nice_ grandparents," Mary sneered.

"Shut it, MacDonald or I'll turn your big mouth into a zipper and put a padlock on it," Lily threatened.

"I hope he invites us again this summer. I really had a good time, especially playing two-on-two Quidditch," Alice said.

"So did Remus, Pete, and Dorian from what Sev said."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus meanwhile had gone back to study the riddle again and to his surprise he found Emily and Remus there too.

"I think the clue is in _how_ he words his statement," Remus said.

"Yes, I see what you mean, Remus," Severus replied. "Irene's right. He has to use logic."

"You mean he has to word it so he isn't lying, but not telling the truth either so they wouldn't be able to kill him either way?" Emily asked, frowning.

"Yes, I believe so," Remus replied.

"Hmm …" Severus murmured. "This is going to be a tough one."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Charles Potter had invited the three Gryffindor Board members to lunch at the most exclusive restaurant in Diagon Alley, called _The_ _Gourmet Galleon_. He figured it was well worth the money he'd have to pay for their lunches if they came up with a plan to lessen the influence of the Slytherins already on the Board, particularly Marius Prince.

At least one of the governors, Nigel Tuttingham, was uneasy with Potter's invitation. It didn't seem quite ethical to him, but he figured he could have an excellent lunch at Potter's expense, listen to what he had to say, and make his decision afterwards. The other two governors, Benjamin Ashburton and Colin Bottsford seemed not to have a problem with the invitation.

"I'm so happy you gentleman could join me for lunch today," Charles said as he unfolded the fine damask napkin and laid it carefully across his lap.

"What is it you wished to discuss, Mr. Potter?" Tuttingham asked as he studied the menu. "You know we cannot discuss anything that's currently before the board and that does include Dumbledore's suspension."

"Come on, Nigel," Ashburton joked. "We're having lunch not being interrogated."

Charles and Bottsford laughed at Ashburton's joke, but Tuttingham frowned.

The waitress appeared bringing them a pot of the restaurant's premium and most expensive tea and then took their orders. When they were served and had begun eating, Charles cleared his throat and said, "What I wanted to discuss is how to lessen the Slytherin influence on Hogwarts. As you're already aware, I'm sure, their decisions have a major influence on what gets funded."

"Of course," Bottsford nodded. "Such as last year when additional funding was proposed for the Quidditch budget and they, together with the Ravenclaws, voted it down in favor of extra funding for the library." He saw Tuttingham frowning and said, "Do lighten up, Nigel. This was last year's business and it does no harm to speak of it now."

"There was nothing wrong with increasing the funding for the library," Tuttingham protested. "We do want Hogwarts' academic reputation to be the very best."

"Of course we do," Charles interjected. "But what if there were five Gryffindor governors, three Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and only one Slytherin?" Charles proposed. "I'm willing to bet you could get funding for some of the things you want to see."

"Like more funding for Quidditch," Ashburton said. "After all, Gryffindor house should be the main supplier of Quidditch players to the national teams, but we can't do that with old, broken down school brooms, Snitches that can barely fly, and Quaffles and Bludgers that are unraveling at the seams!"

"You can't change that, Charles," Tuttingham objected. "You would end up throwing the entire school dynamics into chaos!"

"The next time one of the Slytherins is up for re-appointment we'll make our move," Charles said, ignoring Tuttingham. He didn't need him anyway when he had Ashburton and Bottsford eating out of his hand.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Marius was sitting behind his richly appointed oak desk, writing a letter to Severus when there was a knock on his door and his secretary, Isolda, peeked in. "Excuse me, Lord Prince, but there's a gentleman wanting to see you, a Mr. Tuttingham, but he doesn't have an appointment."

"That's quite all right, Isolda. Please send him in."

Nigel Tuttingham walked in. He extended his hand and said, "My apologies for disturbing you, Marius, but I felt you needed to know this."

Marius stood up and shook Nigel's hand. "Quite all right, Nigel. Have a seat and tell me what's troubling you." He sat down behind his desk and folded his hands.

Nigel told him about the luncheon and what had been discussed. Isolda brought in the tea cart and quietly left again.

Marius shook his head. "I fear Charles Potter will never give up! He wants to turn Hogwarts into a Quidditch camp and damn our reputation as the top magical school in academics!"

"I think he wants you off the board mainly," Nigel said as he sipped his tea.

"I expect he blames me for Albus' suspension."

"He shouldn't. It was a fair vote to suspend Albus."

"Speaking of Albus, I received an owl from him saying he has decided not to come back until after the first of the year. I've already informed Minerva and I'm planning to inform the rest of the governors at the meeting Tuesday night."

"That's odd. I thought he'd Apparate directly to his office the very second his suspension expired."

"Well, I suspect he's hoping for some disaster to take place while Minerva's in charge so he can say I told you so," Marius replied.

Nigel sighed, put his cup back on the tea cart. "Albus is very like a child sometimes." He got up. "Well, I must be going. Eugenie is expecting me at home as the grandchildren are coming over this evening."

Marius rose. "I am meeting Vesper shortly. She's planning to start her Christmas shopping and wants my opinion on the gifts," he said chuckling. "Although I think she does just fine without it." He shook Nigel's hand. "Thank you for your timely information. I think we may need to confront Mr. Ashburton and Mr. Bottsford at the next meeting."

After Nigel left, Marius sat thinking for a few moments about the information Nigel had brought him and then got up. He folded the half written letter and placed it in his pocket. He would finish it tonight at home and owl to Severus in the morning. Marius donned his heavy outer cloak and bade Isolda goodnight as he wouldn't be returning to his office. Black Leif got up from the position he always occupied in the outer office and silently followed Marius out.

Vesper was meeting him in Madam Malkin's which fortunately was next door to Gringotts. It had definitely grown colder since this morning, Marius noted as he stepped out of Gringotts. He found Vesper looking at robes when he entered the shop. Black Conor was with her and looked rather bemused as she held up various robes for his inspection.

"Hello, my dear," he said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, darling." She pulled an emerald green dress robe off the rack and held it up for Marius' inspection. "What do you think about this for Lily?"

"Well, I think it will go very nicely with her hair and eyes, but why are you buying it now? As I recall they won't be allowed to go to the Yule Ball until fourth year so they won't need dress robes until then."

"I'm buying it because Lily is becoming an attractive young lady, Marius, and I'm hoping our grandson will notice."

Marius chuckled and teased. "Why Vesper, you aren't planning to play matchmaker for Sev are you? He's only twelve."

"Nearly thirteen, Marius and around the time young men start looking at the girls around them in a different light and I do recall a young Slytherin who almost lost the girl because he was too reticent to tell her how he really felt."

"I don't have any idea who you might be referring to, Vesper."

"I just don't want Sev to miss out on what's right in front of his eyes."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James was chortling at the message he received from his father.

"Good news?" Sirius asked.

"The best!" James crowed. "Dad met with the three Gryffindor governors and they're going to get the Slytherins off the board except for one and you can bet it won't be Snivellus' grandfather!"

"All the better!" Sirius sneered. "So when's it gonna happen?"

"Well, they have to wait until their term is up before they can make their move, but dad says it won't be long. He said once there's more Gryffindor Governors we can get the funding we need for Quidditch."

"Whatever else they do they definitely need to get Snivellus' grandfather off the Board; he's the main troublemaker."

"Abraxas Malfoy too. I don't know why they ever let a supporter of the dark arts on the board in the first place," James grumbled.

"Because he has a lot of this," Sirius answered sarcastically rubbing his fingers together.

The next morning Minerva gave James and Sirius their wands and informed them they didn't need to turn them back into her after their last class. "But if I hear any complaints from anyone about miscast spells or hexes," She warned them. "Your wands will be mine until the end of the year!"At breakfast Minerva tapped her goblet with her knife and said, "May I have your attention, please?"

Everybody stopped eating or talking and looked up at her. "I received word from the Board of Governors yesterday that Headmaster Dumbledore will not be returning …"

"What!" Both James and Sirius screamed, jumping to their feet. James shook his fist at the Slytherin table. "This is all your fault, Snivellus; yours and your stupid grandfather's!"

"My grandfather isn't stupid!" Severus yelled back. "Your father's nothing but a big bully and so are you, Potter!"

Minerva used the _Sonorus Charm_ to make herself heard over their squabbling. "If you'll sit down and allow me to finish, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Snape I'll explain further."

They sat down, but James was still glaring angrily at Severus and he was glaring angrily back at James.

Minerva placed her wand at her throat and said, "Quietus." She glared at James and Sirius. "What I was trying to say is that the Headmaster will not be retuning until _after_ the holidays. Ten points from Gryffindor for yours and Mr. Black's unruly outburst, Mr. Potter."

The rest of the table glared at James and Sirius for losing them ten points. They would never be able to win the House Cup if those two jerks kept losing points!

The Gryffindors were still grumbling and giving James and Sirius dirty looks as they left the Great Hall to go to class.

"I don't know why McGonagall didn't take points from the snakes," James complained angrily. "Snivellus had a lot of nerve insulting my dad!"

"I think she favors Snivellus; she thinks the greasy haired git is a genius," Sirius growled. "Even though he's barely competent at Transfiguration."

"At least we have our wands back now," James remarked.

"But McGonagall's got the hairy eye on us. Are we going to watch the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw game on Saturday?" Sirius asked.

"Naw. Who wants to watch the dumb 'Puffs play against a bunch of bookworms! I'm surprised they can come out from behind their books long _to_ play," James sneered.

"Yeah, it's bound to be a pretty boring game," Sirius agreed. "Neither team has the killer spirit."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus, Lily, Frank, Remus, Pete, Alice, Emily, and Jane all kept their eyes on James and Sirius and protected themselves with the Boomerang Charm now that the two gits had their wands back.

"Professor McGonagall did warn them about using their wands responsibly or she wouldn't hesitate to take them away again. I overheard Potter and Black complaining about it when they thought I was asleep," Peter said when they met in the Room of Requirement that night.

"Use them responsibly!" Irene scoffed. "They think it's their responsibility to make our lives miserable!"

"Well, at least the headmaster won't be back until after the holidays and all the professors will be keeping an eye on those two," Lily said.

"My brothers threatened to stomp on them if they cast anymore hexes on me," Caddaric remarked.

"I hope they do!" Reg grumbled. "Siri needs to be cut down to size along with Pothead."

"Let's not waste anymore time talking about those arses," Jane said. "Does anybody have any ideas about the riddle?"

"Remus thought that it depends on how he answers the riddle. He has to answer it in a way that keeps him out of the pot _and_ out of the frying pan," Emily said.

"He needs to use logic," Severus added.

"Like when the eagle on our entrance way asks us a question to get inside our house," Irene said. "You give it your answer and it either says 'well reasoned' and lets you inside or it will say 'try again'." She studied the riddle intently. "What if he says you will boil me in water? The goblins would be facing a quandary because if they do boil him water that would make his statement true, but that means they should fry him in oil yet if they do that it will make his final statement false. They can't find a way around it so they're forced to let him go."

"Brilliant, Irene!" Remus said.

"Okay, but how does it relate to the next clue we're supposed to find?" Frank asked.

"Well, that's the next thing we have to figure out," Alice said.

**A/N: I would like to thank my co-author, Alethea27, for continuing to write this story and doing a great job of it. My mom passed away two weeks ago and I am still in mourning and cannot write the way I used to. Right now I am only able to update one story, UnVeiled, though I hope to return to update my other ones before too long. I haven't abandoned them by any means, I just need time to work through my loss, so please be patient. **


	29. Hourglass Mystery

**29**

**Hourglass Mystery**

**By Alethea27**

**A/N: **_Thanks to Capo Executor for his idea about the house hourglasses_.

James and Sirius were walking to class and passed the four house hourglasses. They stopped and looked at them. Of the four, Gryffindors had the least amount in it. The rubies were just a little above the mid-point of the hourglass. Hufflepuff's diamonds and Ravenclaw's sapphires were well above midpoint and Slytherins emeralds were practically at the top of their hourglass.

"It's too bad we can't find a way to make those rotten, cheating snakes lose a lot of house points all at once," Sirius complained to James.

"It's too bad there isn't a way to steal some of the emeralds out of their hourglass without having to break the glass," James remarked.

Sirius' eyes widened as he remembered something. "Maybe, there is, but let's get to class before we're late and Slughorn gives us detention."

Hogwarts had been hit by its first blizzard of the season and the corridors and classrooms were cold. Everybody shivered and their breath misted the windows of the classrooms. In Potions everybody huddled around their cauldrons, trying to stay warm. Slughorn had them brewing the Swelling Solution. He kept a vial of Deflating Draught handy in case there was an accident and handed one to Severus who walked around the classroom, peering into cauldrons and offering advice. Avery's solution looked brown rather than the lime green it was supposed to be and Severus decided it was too late to try and save it.

"You come over here and try to ruin my potion I'll dump it over your head, Snivellus!" James threatened. "I'm not going to lose points because you deliberately ruined my potion."

"You tell him, Jamie!" Mary said.

"Potter, I wouldn't _want_ to look at your pathetic potion," Severus sneered. "You don't need anybody to ruin it; you do a fine job of _that_ on your own."

"Mr. Potter, did I not warn you there would be consequences for calling Mr. Snape by that abominable nickname?" Horace asked. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

All the Gryffindors with the exception of Mary and Sirius glared at James. "What, it isn't my fault! He favors his house. My dad told me so!"

"Mr. Potter, I do not want to hear another word out of you or I will take another ten points and send you to see the Headmistress."

Severus kept an eye on James and Sirius the whole two hours to make sure neither of them came anywhere near Lily's, Alice's, Remus', Frank's or Peter's cauldrons.

"I can't believe that arse!" Lily complained as they donned their cloaks, scarves, and gloves for the walk outside to Greenhouse Two. "Pothead and Black probably lose us 50 points a day with their stupidity!"

The strong wind was whipping the tree branches and the snow around and it was almost impossible to see the greenhouse. Severus held Lily's hand tightly and forged ahead. It was easier for him as he was much taller than she. They finally reached the greenhouse, got the door open and all but collapsed inside. Thankfully it was warm as Professor Sprout kept a wood stove going full blast so the plants wouldn't freeze.

Severus enjoyed Herbology as much as Potions as there was a close relationship between the two disciplines. He knew a lot about it too as his gran had taught him about plants when she started him brewing.

Lily was good at it too. She was naturally curious and read voraciously. The best in their class however was Alice who had a natural talent for Herbology the same way he had a talent for Potions; and Lily had a talent for Charms.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

When classes had finished for the day, James grabbed Sirius. "Okay, spill! How can we reduce the number of emeralds in the snakes' hourglass?"

"Come on, let's go upstairs where its warm. Loopy, Pee-Pee, and Longboob are in the library studying with the rest of their dumb arse friends."

"Merlin, as much as they study, you'd think we were having OWL's in a couple of weeks instead of just exams!" James snorted as he followed Sirius up to the seventh floor. Every dorm room was equipped with a wood stove that the elves kept replenished with wood so the rooms stayed warm. James tossed his book bag aside and flopped down on his bed. "So, what's your idea then?"

"I happened to remember that I met this bloke this past summer in the park across the street from my house. He's older than us, nineteen or twenty, maybe and his name is Mundungus Fletcher or 'Dung' for short."

"Did he go to Hogwarts and what house was he in when he did?" James demanded.

"He never went!" Sirius shook his head. "He lives in the street, but he knows a lot of cool spells and stuff. When I was hanging out with him, he was showing me how he lifts wallets and purses from Muggles. They never report it because they're not going to tell anybody they saw their wallet or purse just float off. He even lifted some wallets and purses from witches and wizards – really stupid ones who must have been in Hufflepuff!"

"Yeah?" James said, sitting up.

"I'll bet he knows how to get those emeralds out of the snakes' hourglass and all we'd have to do in return is give him a few of the emeralds probably so he can earn some Galleons selling them. He told me he knows people in the Muggle and Wizard black markets he sells stuff to."

"Sounds like a plan, Siri. Do you know how to contact him?"

"Not exactly, but I'm sure if we sent an owl, it could find him."

"You write a note to him with our offer," James replied enthusiastically. "We'll go to the Owlery as soon as you're done."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily and Severus continued to study in the library after their other friends had left to go back to their common rooms. Severus cleared his throat and said, "Lily, I wondered if you'd like to spend a few days at Mirrorvale over the holidays like last year? Gran and Grandpa already said they'd be pleased to have you visit again if it's all right with your folks."

"I'll owl mum and dad and ask, but I'm sure they'll let me. Is Dorian going to come too?"

"I invited him again too."

"Do you realize that the holidays are only three weeks away, Sev?"

"And our semester exams are only two weeks away," Severus pointed out.

"I'm nervous about those," Lily confessed.

"You'll do fine. You've gotten good grades so far this year," Severus said. "We'll keep studying and quizzing each other until we know it inside out. I'll help you with Potions and you can help me with Charms and Transfiguration."

"It's a deal," Lily replied and they shook hands. "Sev, can I ask you something I've wondered about ever since you told Dorian and I that you would have a Black Cloak for a permanent bodyguard when you turned seventeen."

"Okay," Severus said nodding.

"How come your mum didn't have one? If they're contracted to your family, shouldn't she have had a bodyguard?"

Severus sighed. "When she and my dad were first married my dad was kind of nervous about the whole magic thing although he eventually came to accept and even enjoy what mum could do. Anyway, mum dismissed her bodyguard to help my dad feel more comfortable about the magical world. I've often wondered if she'd had a Black Cloak with her that day if she might still be alive, but there's no sense in thinking 'what if' all the time because it's fruitless."

Lily squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Sev, for bringing up sad memories."

"No, it's okay, Lily. I have a lot of good memories of mum and dad and they make me happy when I think about them. Even the last one of mum defending the Muggleborn family from the Death Eaters."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

When James and Sirius returned from class the next day, there was an owl waiting for Sirius. He grabbed the letter roughly off the owl's leg, causing it to screech and try to bite him. He opened the window and tossed it out. He tore open the note and read it quickly.

"Well, what's it say?" James demanded.

"It's from Dung; he says he'll be glad to help us out and make some profit too. He says he'll Floo to Hogsmeade and he knows a secret passage way in Honeydukes that leads here. He says he heard about it from Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, who were the ones that discovered it."

"The kings of the pranksters," James said. "I bow to them."

"They told him there's an entrance on the third floor behind a statue of a one-eyed witch and you tap the statue's hump with your wand and have to say _Dissendium_ to open the passageway and to close it again you tap it with you wand and say _Claudo_."

"Cool! Come on, Siri, let's go and find it. There can't be that many one-eye witch statues on the third floor."

"This will be great, Jamie because Dung can sneak in here, we can stash him somewhere, and he can steal the emeralds out of the snakes' hourglass. You can loan him your invisibility cloak to do it."

James and Sirius went down to the third floor, hiding underneath James' cloak, and searched up and down the hall until they came to a statue of a bald witch with one eye and a huge widow's hump.

Sirius looked at the plaque beneath the statue and read, "Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, Healer, Potioneer, and discoverer of the cure for dragon pox. Bloody hell! She was a healer? I wouldn't have wanted to go to her; she'd have scared the pants off me!"

"Quiet!" James ordered. He tapped the hump with his wand and said, "_Dissendium_!" To his amazement the statue slid aside with a grinding noise revealing a dark and dank passageway that looked as if it had been carved right through the rock. "Wicked!" James breathed as he and Sirius looked in. They stepped back and James tapped the witch's hump and said, "_Claudo_!" With more grinding noises the statue slid back into place.

"Do you realize what we've discovered? We can use your invisibility cloak and this passageway to get into Honeydukes anytime we want," Sirius said. "We can help ourselves to any kind of candy we want!"

"Yeah! Glad you came up with the idea of contacting this Mundungus bloke!"

"I'll write him and tell him we found the passageway and to let us know when he's coming and how long he thinks it will take him to get through from Honeydukes so we can be here to let him in."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily, Severus, and their rest of their friends met in the Room of Requirement to revise and quiz each other on various classes. They had decided to leave figuring out how the current riddle applied to finding the next riddle or in finding the Grimoire until after their end-of-term exams and when they returned from the holidays.

"I can't believe we're almost to the end of the first semester. It seems as if we just came on the train yesterday and now will be going home on it again," Lily said.

"And the second Hogsmeade visit is coming up this weekend too," Dorian said.

"Dorian and I will bring back samples from Honeydukes again," Tav promised.

"I can't wait until we can go to Hogsmeade next year," Alice said.

"Potter and Black will make a beeline for Zonko's to stock up on dungbombs and stink pellets," Tav said sourly.

"Which no doubt they'll use on us," Dorian added

"It was probably them that sent that box to poor Mr. Filch last year that he thought contained Ice Mice, but was really dungbombs that blew up in his face when he opened the box," Emily said.

"No doubt," Severus replied.

"Can the Boomerang Charm protect against dungbombs?" Reg asked.

Caddaric shook his head. "It's only meant to protect against other spells."

"Well, maybe we can find something to protect us against them in the meantime," Frank said.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Sirius and James were hiding under James' invisibility cloak by the one-eyed witch on Saturday evening having snuck down after Remus, Peter, and Frank were asleep. James tapped the hump with his wand and said, "_Dissendium_." The statue slid away revealing the passageway; a short, stocky wizard with slicked-back ginger hair, a round face, and small, shifty blue eyes stood inside. "Evenin' gents, Mundungus Fletcher at your service."

"Dung, glad you could make it!" Sirius said. "This is my best mate, James Potter, who I was telling you about this summer."

"Right pleased to meet you, Jimmy," Dung replied.

James and Sirius led him down to a third floor corridor. On the left side there were all sorts of dusty, unoccupied rooms. James and Sirius had fixed one up. They had owled Mavis and Charles saying they wanted to fix up a room where they could go to avoid being bullied by Snivellus and his friends. Mavis had sent a couple of the Potter house elves with extra furniture. She told Jamie to call the elves whenever he needed anything else and they would bring it. "Here we go, Dung. You can sleep on the couch and there are blankets in that chest. There's food on the table over there; I just had our elves bring it. If you need anything else, let me know."

"Rightly appreciate this, gents, it being winter and all."

"No problem, Dung," Sirius said. "You're the one helping us out."

"You'll have to stay in here during the day and at night you'll have to watch out for the caretaker, Filch, his cat Mrs. Norris, and Peeves who's a poltergeist."

"I gotta a few people I wanna get back at too," Mundungus said. "You mentioned the grandson of Marius Prince is in the house you want me to take the emeralds from?"

"Yeah, Snivellus Snape," James growled.

"Well, I got pinched a couple of years ago lifting a witch's bag. I was just startin' out so I weren't as savvy as I am now. Old Marius Prince was the witch's lawyer."

"Did he put you in jail?" Sirius asked horrified.

"Worse! He gave me a choice to do community service with this witch or go to jail! It was 'orrible! I had the bitch breathin' down me neck and workin' me like a bloody house elf and probably reportin' back to old Marius in the bargain. I got out of there right quick and hid out on the streets where nobody could find me!"

"Well, now's your chance to get back at him, Dung!" James said. "But how are you going to get the emeralds out? I heard there's a locking charm on the hourglasses so only Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall can remove them."

"It's probably the same kind the goblins use in their jewelry store cases in Diagon Alley. I got a mate, name of Warty, who can get around those kinds of charms and showed me how to do it."

James decided he would loan Dung his invisibility cloak to get the job done. He wasn't worried about him pinching it. If he did the cloak had an anti-theft charm on it and would disappear and return to him.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily got an owl from her parents the next week giving her their permission to visit Mirrorvale over the Christmas holidays. "Sev!" Lily ran up to Severus and gave him a hug. "I can come and visit you over Christmas! Mum and Dad just owled me their permission. They just need to know when I'll leave and return."

"I'll owl gran and grandpa and let you know," Severus promised.

Dorian and Tav were excited about their second Hogsmeade visit this weekend and could talk of little else.

Horace was coming down the hallway from the Hospital Wing on his way to the Great Hall. He had just delivered the potions Poppy had requested him to brew. He passed the house hourglasses and then suddenly stopped and backed up. He looked at Slytherin hourglass and noticed the emeralds were more than a third of the way down in the upper portion of the glass. Had a member of his house suffered a major point loss that he had yet to be informed about? He walked into the Hall, shaking his head as he sat down next to Minerva and began filling his plate with food from the platters on the table.

"You look a bit confused this morning, Horace," Minerva remarked.

"Well, I was coming back from bringing potions to Poppy and I passed the hourglasses and I noticed how much Slytherin had dropped yet I haven't received any notices of point losses."

"Nor have I, Horace," Minerva answered with a frown. "And as you know it's my job to adjust the hourglasses, adding or subtracting house points from them. It seems as if the only house I've had to subtract points from lately has been my own. All the rest I've been adding points."

"What do you suppose is going on the, Minerva?"

"I don't know, Horace, but we'll take a look after breakfast and see if we can determine what the problem might be."

James and Sirius chuckled when they saw Horace and Minerva standing in front of the hourglasses. "Old Slughorn won't know what hit him by the time Dung gets done," Sirius whispered.

James nodded in agreement. "Serves old fat arse right always favoring his dark house and especially that greasy git, Snivellus!"

That night James and Sirius were laying in bed and James was talking about what he expected to get for Christmas. "I told dad and mum to get me that latest racing broom called _The Striker_. I read about it in '_Quidditch Illustrated._' It's the newest one on the market and it's supposed to fly at top speed.

Sirius, having ate too much for dinner, suddenly let a loud, smelly fart. "Ahh! I feel much better now!"

"Is that the best you can do, Siri?" James scoffed. "I'll bet even Silly Lily could do a better one than that."

"Let's see you do better, Jamie," Sirius challenged.

"Easily done!" James said, and let out a very loud and smelly fart.

"You call that better? Silly Lily _could_ do one better than that!" Sirius said, letting out another fart.

"Ha! Top this one," James replied, adding his contribution.

Remus, Pete, and Frank by this time were practically gagging from the smell and grabbed their pillows and blankets and stumbled half-awake down to the common room.

"At least we won't have to listen to Pee-Pee serenading us tonight," Sirius joked.

"Well, now we know a sure-fire way to get rid of them," James added.

When Professor McGonagall entered the common room the next morning she was shocked to find Remus stretched out on one couch, Frank on the other and Peter curled up in one of the squashy armchairs. "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Pettigrew, what is the meaning of this?"

Remus blinked groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, Professor, but it got too smelly to sleep in our dorm room last night."

"Potter and Black decided to hold a fart letting contest," Frank explained.

"And it got way too stinky for us to sleep up there," Pete added.

Minerva sighed. She would have thought that the Potters and the Blacks would have taught their sons that some things were inappropriate to do, but apparently not. "I'm sure the odor is gone by now, but you may open the window a crack if it's not."

She returned to her office and sat down behind her desk. Now it seemed as if she would need to lecture both Potter and Black on appropriate behavior and courtesy to their dorm mates. She was glad Albus was not here; he would no doubt be laughing his bony arse off at the latest antics of his godson. She looked at her wall clock and decided to go down to breakfast. She took a detour to check the hourglasses and saw the Slytherin hourglass was once again lower than it had been the previous day.

The mystery was partially solved on Saturday morning by an article in the **_Daily Prophet_ **entitled _'**Magical Law Enforcement Officials Stumped by Influx of Uncut Emeralds in Black Market**.'_

"Well, that solves half the problem," Minerva said putting down the paper. "I expect I ought to inform the Board and MLE that these emeralds are probably ours and they disappeared from the Slytherin hourglass. I can just hear Albus gloating now."

"It's not your fault, Minerva," Horace said. "In all the years we've been here as both students and professors, nobody has ever stolen or even attempted to steal the jewels out of the hourglasses. If there is fault to go around; it's as much mine as it is yours. More than one of my house members mentioned that the emeralds were getting lower in our hourglass all of a sudden. I dismissed it and thought it was due to point loss and I just hadn't been informed yet. It wasn't until the other morning that I took a hard look and realized they were right."

"I will send word to the governors and offer my resignation as headmistress," Minerva said getting up. "I'll also inform Barty of what's been happening right under my nose."

"We still don't know who's stealing them and how they're doing it," Horace pointed out.

"I'll let MLE solve that mystery," she replied.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Sirius pulled James into an alcove by the Great Hall as soon as they finished breakfast. "We'll have to tell Dung not to take anymore emeralds," Sirius hissed.

"But why? He's doing such a great job!" James protested. "Did you see how much lower the snakes' hourglass is?"

"Didn't you read the **_Prophet_** this morning? If they catch Dung, they catch us. I think Sluggy and McGonagall are already suspicious. I don't want to see Dung end up with Marius Prince prosecuting his case. He'll go to prison for sure and we might too or at least be expelled."

James pouted. "So what, Siri? Even if he rats us out, nobody would believe him. We're purebloods and he's just a homeless half-Blood with no morals or connections. Besides, imagine telling this story to our grandkids years from now? They'll think we're the coolest granddads ever!"

"Don't matter. I'm not taking any chances. I don't want Dung to go to prison and I don't want to take the chance of us being expelled. Mum and dad would really go to town on me if that happened! He's fenced enough of those emeralds that he's probably sitting on a pretty good nest egg so he should be able to find a nice place to stay for the rest of the winter."

Sirius borrowed James' cloak and went to see Dung. He showed him the paper and told him he couldn't take any more of the emeralds because he didn't want him to get caught and end up in prison. Dung didn't want to go to prison either and he had a couple of other deals going on that needed his attention so he promised to leave that night. Sirius saw him off as soon as it got dark.

Meanwhile the governors were discussing the theft and Magical Law Enforcement was combing the school, but coming up blank. Sirius was sweating, but James remained cool. Barty Crouch and MLE finally left Hogwarts declaring they didn't know how the emeralds had been stolen. The Board, with the exception of Bottsford and Ashburton, voted that no reprimand was needed for Minerva because nobody could have conceived the jewels being stolen out of the hourglasses and would not be checking for it.

"Something stinks here," Severus said when he heard what MLE had to say. "I might think it was Potter and Black except, according to my grandfather, the locking charm on the hourglasses is very complex and I doubt those two twits could manage it."

"Well, at least they've gotten the theft stopped and all your points were restored. Could it have been one of the professors who might have been doing it?" Lily asked.

"Grandpa says the only ones who know the unlocking charm are the headmaster and headmistress because she's the one that adjusts the point averages, but McGonagall would never do anything that immoral."

"I guess it doesn't matter now since whoever was doing it stopped." Lily squeezed Severus' hand and smiled. "Christmas is coming and I'm looking forward to seeing mum and dad."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing gran and grandpa, Arlo and Mitzi too," Severus replied, smiling. "I can't wait for you to come and visit."

"Me either, but first we have to get past our exams."

Dorian and Tav came back from Hogsmeade with more tales of the things they saw and they brought back plenty of samples from Honeydukes.

"This is the first place I'm going to hit when we go there next year," Alice said.

"Me too!" Jane promised.

"I got another year yet," Reg mourned. "So you'll have to remember to bring me samples next year."

Exam week or 'Hell Week' was intense and nerve-wracking, but finally ended with the Yule Ball being held on Saturday night. They would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express the next morning

Lily and Alice watched as the older Gryffindor girls who wore make-up and beautiful dresses came down the stairs to meet their dates who were clustered nervously in the common room.

"It must be a _really_ romantic dance," Lily said.

"We'll find out in two years," Alice replied confidently as they returned to their dorm room

"Who's going to ask me with my frizzy red hair and freckles?" Lily asked, flopping down on her bed.

"Sev will – no doubt about it. He's nutters about you already! I can tell."

"He's so handsome," Lily sighed. "He'll probably have a million girls chasing after him by then."

"Well, if _you_ think you won't get asked, what about me? I've probably got the biggest mouth in the school and a lot of guys don't like mouthy girls."

"You're intelligent and that's why you're not afraid to say what you think," Lily stated. "If they're only going to be interested in simpering fools like MacDonald then I'd rather not be asked."

"I agree," Alice said.

The next morning the carriages arrived after breakfast to take the students to the Hogsmeade station where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to take them home. During the journey home, Severus Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, Pete, Emily, Jane, Caddaric, Irene and Reg were all seated in one compartment. Severus was thankful the train was magical and the compartment automatically expanded to fit the number of people entering it or else they'd have to sit in separate compartments or end up sitting in each other's laps. They ate candy and other sweets they'd bought from the trolley, played Exploding Snap, and discussed what they would be doing over the holidays.

"Now, remember," Lily said as the Express was approaching London. "Everybody think about the riddle and try to figure out how it will help us find the next clue."

As the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾ Severus spotted his grandparents and Leif and Conor.

Severus was hugged by both his grandparents. Marius was still dressed in court robes under his heavy cloak, having just come from court while Vesper was dressed in an icy blue winter robe and her heavy, outer cloak was a deep sapphire blue. Vesper and Marius also gave Lily a hug "We're so looking forward to you visiting us," Vesper said. "It was snowing when I left Mirrorvale so there will be fresh snow for sledding."

"I can't wait to visit," Lily said. "I'm really looking forward to seeing Mirrorvale again."

"Ready?" Leif asked. He had shrank Severus' trunk and placed it in his pocket. Conor carried Lily's trunk for her as they all stepped through the barrier once the guard indicated it was clear.

Paul and Cinthy Evans were waiting on the other side as they came through. Lily noticed right away that Petunia was missing and figured she had refused to come again. Cinthy gave Severus a big hug. "My! How you've grown since we saw you last summer, Sev!" Cinthy exclaimed. "You're nearly taller than me!"

"Yes, he's probably going to be over six feet by the time he stops growing," Vesper said fondly.

"Why don't we stop for tea and snacks at the Leaky Cauldron before we go our separate ways?" Marius suggested.

"I think that sounds like a capital idea, Lord Prince," Paul replied.

Marius waved his hand. "Please, it's Marius."

"And I'm Paul," Mr. Evans said.

Just then James rudely shoved through and deliberately shoved Lily, almost causing her to fall. "Get out of the way! We're in a hurry!" He turned back to his parents. "Come on Mum and Dad. Quality Quidditch Supplies closes at six and I want to show you the broom I want you to get me for Christmas."

"I guess _some_ people don't know don't know when they're in the way," Mavis sniffed.

"Come along, dear," Charles said, taking her arm. "We don't want to others to see us standing by _these_ people and think we're dark associates of theirs."

"You ever lay a hand on my daughter again, Mr. Potter, and I'll hire Lord Prince to sue your snobby arses off!" Paul threatened. "You'd best remember what happened to Professor Hardbroom and who won that case!"

"And I will sue you for every Galleon you possess if you continue to refer to Vesper and myself as dark!" Marius said in a tone of voice that brooked no argument.

Mr. Potter just glared and huffed before escorting his wife and son out of the terminal.

"Snobby bastards!" Paul muttered.


	30. Christmas Shopping

**Chapter 30**

**Christmas Shopping**

**By Alethea27**

The Evans arrived home at about at seven. Cinthy fixed a light meal for Paul, Lily, and herself since Petunia had elected to stay overnight with Agatha. Lily was relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with Tuney's unpleasantness until breakfast. After he'd finished eating, Paul hauled Lily's trunk upstairs to her room so she could unpack and go to bed.

Lily yawned as she unpacked her trunk. She took out the picture Sev had drawn of her last summer and put it on her nightstand where she could see it first thing when she woke up in the morning. She took Belinda out of her trunk and carefully laid her on her bed. She got undressed and into her pajamas, brushed her hair and her teeth and then got into bed. The next morning she was awakened by the delicious smell of her mum's cinnamon French toast, bacon, sausages, and fried potatoes.

"Lily, are you awake? It almost nine o'clock," Cinthy called. "I'm putting breakfast on the table right now."

"I'm awake, Mum," Lily called back. "I'll be right down." Lily quickly got on her robe and slippers on and then hurried downstairs. She was starving! She walked into the kitchen to find a sullen looking Tuney sitting at the table. She glared at Lily. Her parents had let her stay overnight at Agatha's house, but insisted she come home for breakfast to greet her sister.

"Morning, Tuney," Lily said with a wide yawn as she sat down between her dad and Tuney.

"Humph!" Petunia said in acknowledgement.

Cinthy set down a plate of French toast, another plate of bacon and sausages, and a bowl of fried potatoes on the table while Paul poured tea for himself and Cinthy. Lily picked up the pitcher of orange juice, poured herself a glass and set it back down.

"Pass it down," Tuney hissed. "Or don't they teach etiquette in that crazy school you go to?"

"Petunia, what did you, mum and I talk about before we left to pick up Lily?" Paul said in a warning voice.

"That I'm going to be nice to Lily while she's home," Petunia replied in a sullen tone.

"I'm glad you remember," Paul replied.

"Mum, this so good!" Lily said.

"My goodness," Cinthy laughed. "Don't they feed you at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Mum and the elves cook really good and the amount of food on the tables at meals is more than enough, but it's just not home cooking."

"Well, thank you, dear," Cinthy replied. "From what you've written, those elves sound quite amazing so I'm pleased at your compliment."

"Mum, no matter how talented the elves are they can't ever compete with you."

"Agatha asked me about your school and I told her it was a school for possessed people who don't want to accept Jesus and be cured. I told her that Snape brat goes there too. She remembers him, his mum, and his stupid father. She said Mrs. Snape was a slut. Maybe she should have used her wand to make a red light appear in her front window."

"Petunia Charlotte!" Cinthy exclaimed in outrage. "I don't ever want to hear you call anybody that name again!"

"Sev's mum wasn't …whatever you called her and his dad wasn't stupid!" Lily yelled.

"They were too. Agatha's mum said she used to see men over there all the time while her husband was at work and him – anybody stupid enough to sit under scaffolding without a hardhat on deserves to be crushed by a block of cement!"

Paul slammed his hand down on the table causing everybody to jump. "Petunia Charlotte Evans, I've had enough out of you! If Mrs. Pussett is saying those kinds of foul things then I don't want you going over there."

"They're good people, Dad. Agatha and her mum read ten pages of the Bible together every day!" Tuney protested.

"Well, they must not understand anything they're reading," Paul commented. "As for what you said to your sister just now – you will be confined to your room for two hours and you cannot use your phone to call anyone while you're there! Eileen was a good woman and Toby died in a freak accident."

"A freak accident just like her!" Tuney yelled pointing at Lily before running from the room wailing at the top of her lungs. They heard her bedroom door slam shut a few seconds later.

Cinthy shook her head at Paul when she saw he was going to say something else and gave him the 'we'll talk about this later in private' look. She turned back to Lily. "Are Potter and Black still bothering you?"

"Not since they cast the Flea Attack hex on us. Professor McGonagall took Potter's and Black's wands away for two weeks; they could only have them for class. Also the Board of Governors, Sev's grandfather is one of them, suspended the headmaster for a month after Potter and Black tried to hex Slytherin and hexed the Minister of Magic instead. Potter is the headmaster's godson and he lets him and Black run wild."

"You know we're not in favor of corporal punishment, Lily," Paul said. "But after yesterday I think that rude bugger needs to be turned over somebody's knee."

"I agree, Dad," Lily said. "We heard his dad spanked him in front of the Minister, but nobody really believes it happened." She got up from table. "Excuse me, please. I'm going up and get dressed."

"We're going to go and pick out our Christmas tree after lunch," Cinthy said.

"Good!" Lily said smiling. "That's one of my favorite things to do at Christmas time." She frowned. "I do need to go to Diagon Alley, too and buy Christmas gifts for my friends."

"I'm sure we can fit in a trip before Christmas, Lily," Paul assured her. "In fact, we can go on Saturday."

"I hope we don't run into Pothead and Black while we're there." Lily went upstairs, took a shower and got dressed. She decided to start on her homework because she wanted to have it completely done by the time she left to visit Sev. She worked diligently on it until her mum called her to lunch. Petunia wasn't in any better mood than she had been this morning; if anything she was even more sullen casting a dreary spell over everything. She refused to go with them to get their Christmas tree. "I'm too old to be doing childish things like picking out stupid Christmas trees and I'm old enough to stay home by myself."

"All right, Petunia, but you don't leave the house while we're gone and nobody's to come over either," Cinthy said putting the kibosh on any plans Petunia might have to see Agatha.

"Fine," she said flouncing off.

When Lily was in the car with her parents she made a sad sound and said, "Tuney's still mad at me because I'm a witch and she isn't."

"No, Sweetie that isn't it at all," Cinthy explained. "Petunia's just having a hard time at school right now. The group of girls she aspires to join won't accept her because we aren't wealthy like they are. Apparently they are the most popular girls in the school and pretty much run what's considered to be the 'in' clubs. She's angry because I refuse to pay fifty pounds for a particular kind of sweater and thinks if she has one they'll see her differently."

"They don't sound any different than some of the purebloods at Hogwarts," Lily said. "If they don't accept her for who she really is then they're not worth having for friends."

"That's what I told her, but it's hard to see it when you're fifteen."

"Are the Potters what's considered pureblood?" Paul asked.

Lily snickered. "Yes, but Sev's grandfather told him that the Potters are 'raw upstarts' because their family isn't even five hundred years old whereas the Princes can trace their roots straight back to Merlin."

"Yet Marius and Vesper don't act snobby like the Potters and that shows they have class and the Potters do not," Cinthy said.

They arrived at the Christmas tree lot and spent a half-hour going from tree to tree with Paul holding them up for Cinthy's and Lily's inspection. They finally found one that met all of their requirements so Paul paid for it and had it roped to the top of the family car. They arrived home, got the tree off the car and placed it in the garage, resting in a bucket of sugared water until Saturday when they were going to decorate it.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus came down the stairs and walked into the dining room. His grandparents were already seated. "Good morning, Gran, good morning, Grandpa," Severus said seating himself.

"Good morning, Sev. Did you sleep good?" Vesper asked smiling.

"Yes, I think I was asleep as soon as I noxed the lights."

"Good morning, Sev," Marius said. A copy of the **Prophet** lay beside his plate. "I must say we enjoyed having tea with Paul and Hyacinth yesterday. They are obviously people of good character."

'They are, Grandpa; they've always treated me like their own son. Mum and Mrs. Evans were good friends. Anything interesting in the **Prophet**?"

"Nothing really remarkable unless you're interested on how the Potter's and the Malfoy's plan to spend their Christmas."

Severus made a face. "I don't know how they would have managed it, Grandpa, but I suspect Potter and Black had something to do with our emeralds disappearing."

"Hmm …" Marius murmured. "I know a second year could not manage to remove the locking charms on the hourglasses; even a seventh year couldn't, but there are criminals who could. I recall an old thief named Warty, who probably could remove it. He got hexed by a goblin after he opened one of their jewelry cases in their store in Diagon Alley and they have a charm that's similar to the ones on the hourglasses, but I don't know where Potter or Black could have met somebody like Warty." Marius rubbed his chin. "I think I'll send Black Leif to check out some of Warty's associates and see who they are and what they've been up to lately."

Mitzi and Arlo brought in breakfast and everybody was silent while they enjoyed the fine meal. Vesper took a sip of her tea. "Sev, I'm meeting your grandfather for lunch tomorrow and doing some shopping. Would you like to come with me?"

"If you don't mind, Gran, I think I'll stay here. I want to get all my assignments finished up before Christmas and before Lily's visit."

"That's fine, Sev, and I applaud your dedication." Vesper was secretly relieved as she had some Christmas shopping left to do for Severus. "Do you need anything?"

Severus thought for a moment. He did need a picture frame for the drawing he was doing for Lily for Christmas. "I do need a picture frame that's 11x14, Gran. Something simple; it's for the picture I'm drawing to give to Lily for Christmas."

"May I see it?" Vesper asked. "So when I'm looking at picture frames I buy something that will enhance it rather than detract from it."

Severus nodded and ran upstairs and got his sketch pad. He had redrawn his pencil sketch of the Pegasus, Ravenna, in colored pencil for Lily because she had loved the sketch when she'd seen it. He showed the sketch to his grandparents.

"Sev, this is lovely and it very realistic," Vesper praised him.

"She looks very lifelike, Sev," Marius added. "I'm happy you've inherited Eileen's talent for drawing although she mainly used hers for drawing herbs and plants. She had been planning to publish a potion book containing her drawings and notes."

"I wish she'd been able to," Severus replied wistfully. "I wonder if her notes for the book are still around."

"I'm sure they're probably with the things we took from the house," Marius replied. "We didn't look at anything at the time; we just put it in storage in the attic. Perhaps we can do it tonight."

As he had promised Marius, Vesper went up to the attic that night after dinner and looked through the boxes containing the things of that were taken from the house. Since the Mill owned the houses their workers lived in, another family was waiting to move in so Marius and Vesper had to pack things quickly without sorting or really looking through things. It was Severus that found the folder with his mum's handwriting on the front of it and thick with parchment covered in Eileen's small, neat writing. A few of the paragraphs already had pictures drawn illustrating the plants, but most did not. It looked as if Eileen may have only started working on it seriously shortly before she died.

Severus hugged the folder to his chest. "I promise I'll finish this in honor of her memory."

"You do that, Sev," Marius said, both he and Vesper giving him a tight hug.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily was in bed when her mother knocked on the door and came in to tuck her into bed.

"Mum, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Sweetie."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful, Lily and in a couple of years, you'll be turning all of the boy's heads." Cinthy looked at her for a moment. "I think I may have to buy you a bra before you go back to school."

Lily blushed. She had started her monthlies in October. Her mother had explained to her about what would be happening soon last summer and given her the products for when it did happen. She also explained about some of the other bodily changes that would occur along with it. Lily had noticed immediately when her breasts started to get bigger. "Mum, do you think Sev likes me – not as a friend, but otherwise?"

"My goodness," Cinthy said. "What brought this on?"

"Hogwarts has a Yule Ball every year for fourth years and up. It was on Saturday night. Alice and I were watching the older girls come down to meet their dates and they were all dressed up and looked beautiful. I didn't think anybody would ask me to go because I have frizzy hair and all these freckles, but Alice said Sev would because she could tell he was nutters about me."

"You know friendship often does develop into other things and Sev is getting to the age where boys start to notice the girls around them. We've always thought Sev was well raised, he's very intelligent and has excellent manners so if he does express an interest in you other than just friendship, I don't think we would discourage him."

"But he's so handsome he'll probably have bunches of girls chasing him and won't even notice me."

Cinthy laughed and kissed the top of Lily's head. "I wouldn't discount what Alice told you." She got up. "Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, Mum."

Cinthy went into her bedroom and sat down at her vanity and started to brush her hair. Paul came out of the bathroom. "Everything okay with Lily? Seems like you were in with her longer than usual."

"Just some girl talk," Cinthy answered with a smile. "Our daughter is growing up."

"Not too fast, I hope," Paul answered, pulling back the covers and getting into bed.

"No, right on schedule I'd say," Cinthy answered. "But what are we going to do about Petunia? I couldn't believe what she said about Eileen at breakfast."

"I think we need to have a no holds barred talk with Mrs. Pussett. I think we need to lay down the law that she's not to be saying that kind of garbage around our daughter."

"And if she continues to spout it despite our wishes; Agatha will have one less friend," Cinthy promised.

"However that still doesn't solve the problem of Petunia's jealousy towards Lily," Paul said.

Cinthy sighed. "I never told you, but a few days before Lily left for Hogwarts last year I was cleaning Petunia's room and I noticed the corner of a letter poking out of the drawer of her desk. It was on the same type of paper as Lily's Hogwarts letter. I know I shouldn't have read it, but I couldn't imagine why Petunia would be receiving a letter from Hogwarts."

"What did it say?" Paul asked curiously.

"It was a letter from the headmaster. Apparently, and I don't know how she knew where to write him, Petunia had begged him to allow her to come to Hogwarts with Lily. He replied back as much as he would have enjoyed having both she and Lily, Petunia wasn't magical so she could not attend the school as it was set up only for magical people. He said he was very sorry and wished her the best of luck. It was a very nice letter, but it must have been a blow for Petunia."

"And Petunia blames Lily because she's magical or blames us because she isn't," Paul concluded.

"And that's not something we're going to be able to make right no matter what we do, Paul," Cinthy replied.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Vesper was looking in Flourish & Blotts the next day. Conor stood far enough away to give her some privacy, but close enough to act if she was in any danger. She spotted a book the staff was just putting out on the shelf entitled, _Famous Potion Masters throughout History_. She picked it up, leafed through it and concluded Sev would love it. She stopped suddenly as an idea occurred to her. She was certain Lily probably needed a suggestion about what to get Sev for Christmas. She looked at the price of the book and saw it was 5 Galleons. That might be a little expensive for Lily to manage so she decided to pay half and advise Seaman Blott's he was to suggest the book to Lily for Sev and only charge her half price. She also bought a book called, _Advanced Charms_ for Lily. Sev had told her that Lily excelled at Charms and had helped him go from an Acceptable to an Exceeds last year. She went on her next errand that was purchasing a frame for Severus' picture. She found the perfect one in the art supply store where she always bought Severus' supplies. She also bought some matting board that would make the colors in the drawing stand out. She had subscribed to three magazines for Dorian, _Transfiguration Today_, _Quidditch International_ and _Quidditch Illustrated_ although she was a bit doubtful about their February issue which always featured scantily-clad young witches flying on various new broom models. It might be a bit risqué for an almost fourteen year-old.

She had already bought Marius' gift, a complete set of 16th century Wizard Law books. She'd also gotten him some of his favorite teas, and a special gold pocket watch to denote his years as a lawyer.

When she met Marius for lunch she noticed right away that he was alone. "Where is Leif, Marius?"

"I sent him to do some investigating for me on that matter we discussed yesterday morning. If Potter and Black were involved with that I want to know so they can be properly punished."

"They should be expelled," Vesper said. "What about the problem with Ashburton and Bottsford?"

"They were told when their term is up; they are to offer their resignations or we would release their names and acceptance of Charles Potter's bribes to Minister Bagnold."

"Good! I cannot believe these Gryffindors anymore. They seem eaten up with hatred!"

"Well, you can blame Riddle and his followers, the majority of whom are former Slytherins, for that. Our proud house name may never recover!"

"Not as long as those wretched Potters have anything to say about it," Vesper said. After lunch Vesper finished her shopping. She stopped at Madam's Malkin's to buy the dress robe for Lily, but decided to get it in a sea mist green rather than the emerald green she'd been looking at previously. She had Madam Malkin add both a lengthening and expanding charm in the chest area of the robe. If she was any judge Lily was most likely going to be a well-proportioned young lady.

She finished her shopping by stopping at Slug & Jiggers to buy a decorative wooden box containing the most commonly used potion ingredients for both Sev and Lily.

When she returned home she checked on Sev and found him completely absorbed in his studies. Greymalkin was sound asleep on Severus' bed. She tip-toed back downstairs to hide her gifts before Severus could spot them.

Mitzi came into the room and announced, "An owl has come for you, Mistress. She is waiting in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Mitzi," Vesper said. She followed Mitzi out into the large kitchen where the owl sat patiently waiting on the sill of the window. The note it carried was from Lily saying she was going to be in Diagon Alley on Saturday morning and she asked for suggestions for a Christmas present for Severus. "Perfect!" Vesper said. She quickly wrote a note back, suggesting the title of the book she'd found and sent Lily's owl back to her. She also wrote a quick note to Seaman Blotts letting him know Lily would be in Saturday morning and sent it off with Callista.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily loved going to Diagon Alley. When they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Tom greeted them cordially and opened the passageway for them. Paul and Cinthy were still rather astounded by the whole idea of a wizarding society living secretly side-by-side with their own. She took her parent's hands and dragged them in the direction of Gringotts. She had received their permission to withdraw a small amount from her saving account there. She had been saving up her allowance all year long, but it still wasn't enough to get presents for all her friends.

Paul and Cinthy waited upstairs while the goblin took Lily down to her vault. Lily came back looking a bit green in the face. "Are you all right, Lily?" Cinthy asked.

"I will be, but if I can sit down for a few minutes, Mum, Dad," she said.

"Of course," her father said.

"I did not like the ride down to my vault!" Lily said. "It's like being on a roller coaster only the track's not as wide as a roller coasters is and there's only one speed – very fast!" After a few minutes she felt better and went over to the Exchange counter to exchange some of her Muggle money for wizarding money. They went first to Flourish & Blotts to buy the book for Sev that Vesper had suggested. Mr. Blotts himself helped her and the best part was the book not even three Galleons! At Scribbulus Everchanging Inks she found all kinds of magical Christmas ornaments so she bought a Snitch ornament for Tav and Caddaric because they were seekers. It would fly around the Christmas tree. For Dorian and Frank she bought Quaffle ornaments that would also fly around their trees. For Remus, Irene, and Peter she bought new quills and colored ink, for Reg she bought an ornament that was an emblem of Slytherin House; she also bought one for Sev too. For Emily she bought a picture frame ornament so she and her mum could put her dad's picture in it and hang it on their tree, and for Jane she bought an attractive notebook she could write her Quidditch moves in so she could remember what worked and what didn't. After they left Diagon Alley, they went into Muggle London to a record store so Lily could buy Alice another Beatle poster. She bought a set of pretty barrettes for Petunia.

When they got home Cinthy made dinner and afterwards Petunia and Lily helped her clear up. Paul had brought the tree in and set it in its stand while they were straightening up the kitchen. Her parents brought the Christmas decorations up from the cellar, opened the boxes, and started to decorate the tree.

"Maybe you should have bought one of those magical ornaments for our Christmas tree, Lily," her father remarked. "It would have been interesting to see one of those …what did you call that gold ball with wings?"

"A Snitch, Dad," Lily replied as she threw tinsel on the tree.

"It would have been interesting to see it flying around the tree."

"Oh, right," Petunia said sarcastically. "So the neighbors could come over and think were all freaks."

"Petunia," Cinthy warned.

"No, Mum, it's okay. Tuney's entitled to her own opinion," Lily said.

When they finished decorating the tree, Paul plugged it in and shut off the lights. They all admired how beautiful it looked. Lily excused herself and went upstairs to her room. Guinevere was back from delivering the ornaments. She would send her out tomorrow morning with the quills and ink and finally the Beatles poster which was inside a cardboard tube and gaily wrapped.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus and his grandparents were eating dinner when Black Leif reported back to Marius about what he'd found out. Marius told him to sit down and have some dinner and then report his findings.

"I found out this Warty has a younger mate, who lifts wallets and purses from magical and non-magical folks alike, and goes by the name of Mundungus Fletcher. He was attempting to peddle some uncut emeralds to Warty, but Warty wasn't having any of it. He took off like the hounds of hell were after him!" Black Leif said grinning. "If this Mundungus Fletcher _is_ the person who stole the emeralds out of the hourglass then he's made a bad mistake because he's oversaturated the black market with the emeralds and nobody wants anything to do with them now that they know Magical Law Enforcement is keeping a close eye on things."

"Mundungus Fletcher? That a familiar name. I once prosecuted him for stealing Maude Aikenworth's purse. He was seventeen or eighteen at that time and I convinced the Magistrate to give him community service with Maude rather than imprisoning him. It wasn't one of my better decisions because he ran off and we never could find him again."

"But Grandpa, how will you prove he stole the emeralds at Potter's and Black's behest?" Severus asked.

"No problem there, young Master," Black Leif replied. "This Mundungus is the kind of person that would sell his mum down the river if it would save him from going to prison. Once MLE gets hold of him, he'll sing like a phoenix to save himself!"

"Even if he admits he did it at Potter's and Black's behest nothing will happen to them. Dumbledore will be back so they'll be untouchable again. He won't allow any punishment for them," Severus pointed out. "He'll just say it was a boyish prank and pat them on their heads."

"I can assure you, Sev that he won't be doing that. Aiding and abetting a criminal is a serious crime. To have stolen that many emeralds he had to be either let in some way every night by those two or he was staying within Hogwarts' walls with their connivance."

"We'll see, I guess," Severus said. Despite his grandfather's assurances, Severus didn't really believe Potter and Black would be punished. Dumbledore had enough power and influence in the Wizengamut to make the entire case vanish without a trace.

**A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter! **


	31. Christmas Surprises

**31**

**Christmas Surprises**

**by Alethea27**

**A/N: Thanks to reviewer Victoria3Ben for the idea of transfiguring a sweater for Tuney.**

"You can turn this information you gathered about Warty and Mundungus Fletcher over to Barty Crouch, Leif," Marius said. "We'll let him handle it from here."

Black Leif nodded and silently left the room. They heard the floo sound and knew he was on his way to the Ministry.

"What if Dumbledore goes to the Wizengamot and has everything buried, Grandpa?" Severus asked. "He's got enough power to do it."

"He won't be doing anything of the sort, Sev," Marius assured him. "Not unless he wants to be the very first Hogwarts headmaster to be dismissed from his post. The Board definitely won't tolerate a headmaster who condones thievery." He smiled and clapped Severus on his shoulder. "Let's not worry until we need to, Sev. As soon as Leif comes back we're going to decorate the Christmas tree."

Severus smiled. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. He had finished Lily's picture and Gran had helped him mat and frame it and she'd stated it looked like a picture you'd buy in an expensive art gallery. She had conjured a box for him to put it in and wrapped it beautifully with a wave of her wand.

Leif returned and reported to Marius that Mr. Crouch was going to send his men out with a warning to keep their eyes open for Warty and/or Mundungus Fletcher. Both of them were to be arrested on sight.

Everybody helped decorate the eight-foot Christmas tree in the living room, including the Magnusson's, and Arlo and Mitzi. The tree was magical and remained alive even after being cut down and when Christmas was over, it would be replanted and continue to grow. Mitzi kept everybody well-supplied with spiced eggnog and cookies. When the tree was finally done, Marius noxed the lights and everybody stood back to admire their work. The different colored fairy lights shone brightly and with the ornaments, tinsel, and garland; the tree was quite spectacular. As always some of the ornaments used were ones that Eileen and Toby had collected and were part of Severus' childhood. They were always placed on the tree in their memory. They sat in the living room with only the light of the Christmas tree and the light coming from the lit fireplace.

"I think this will be the best Christmas ever," Severus remarked, thinking about all of his friends and Lily especially.

"I think you're right, Sev," Marius added. He sincerely hoped Mundungus Fletcher would be caught soon and Potter and Black implicated. Hopefully they would end up being expelled or at least suspended for a time.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily woke up Christmas Eve morning excited. She couldn't wait until tomorrow! She took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast. Petunia was sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cold cereal.

"Where are mum and dad?" Lily asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Petunia snapped. "They were gone when I got up."

Lily got the pitcher of orange juice out of the refrigerator and poured herself a glass and put the pitcher back. She got a box of cereal and a bowl out of the cupboard, took her juice, and sat down by Petunia. She poured cereal into her bowl, took the bottle of milk sitting by Petunia, poured it over her cereal and began eating. "Tuney, I'm sorry I'm a witch and you're not, but I can't do anything about it," Lily said.

"You could stop being a witch and not go back to that Hogfarts or whatever."

"I can't just stop being a witch. It doesn't work like that. If I didn't use my magic it would build up and that would cause things to start exploding. Do you remember the tree branch that fell on you when you made Sev angry that time?"

"Yes, the little twerp," Petunia hissed.

"He's not a twerp, Tuney. That was accidental magic and it happened because he lost control of his magic when you made him angry, That's what would happen if I didn't use my magic; I wouldn't be able to control it. They don't just teach us spells at Hogwarts, but how to control our magic too. Besides some of my classmates are just the same as the kids in your school; some of them are spoiled brats, bullies, and snobs."

Petunia seemed to be considering what Lily was saying surprisingly. The slamming of the front door and hearing their parents' voices brought both girls to their feet. Paul and Cinthy walked out into the kitchen. "Oh girls! I'm so sorry. We meant to be home long before this," Cinthy apologized. "I'll get breakfast started immediately."

"Where did you go?" Lily asked.

"We went over and talked with Agatha's parents and they've agreed to keep their religious views to themselves. Petunia, I don't want you to say another word to Agatha about Lily or Lily's school. I have no idea what kind of trouble we might get into if this Ministry of Magic thought we were breaking our agreement with them."

Petunia started to complain, but Cinthy held up a hand to stop her. "And Lily, never do any magic where the neighbors might see it."

"Mum, I can't do any magic outside of school until I'm seventeen or I'd get in serious trouble," Lily said.

"Well, I'm just warning both of you," Cinthy replied bending over to get her frying pan and other pots out of the cupboard in preparation for starting breakfast. Paul helped her with breakfast. He scrambled eggs while she fried the bacon, potatoes, and sausages. Petunia help by brewing the tea and Lily set the table and made the toast.

They sat down to eat when an owl tapping at the window interrupted them. "I'll get it," Lily said, seeing at once it was the **Dailey Prophet** owl. She opened the window, ignoring Petunia's complaints about being cold and put some Knuts into the pouch he carried and took the paper from him. She closed the window and opened the paper. The headlines were about the capture of a thief named Warty and his accomplice, Mundungus Fletcher. They were both accused by Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who'd gotten a tip, of possibly being the ones responsible for the theft of the emeralds out of the Slytherin hourglass at Hogwarts.

"Something interesting in the paper?" Paul teased.

"A few weeks before we left for Christmas vacation the emeralds started disappearing out of Slytherins' hourglass. Nobody knew how they were being stolen because all the hourglasses have a special locking charm on them that only Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall know how to take off. Even a seventh year couldn't take it off. Anyway there was an article in the paper about uncut emeralds flooding the black market and Professor Slughorn who's head of Slytherin House and Professor McGonagall figured out that somebody was stealing them. They brought in Magical Law Enforcement, but they couldn't figure it out either, but today there's an article about the capture of two men they think might have been responsible for it, but I don't understand how they could get into the school."

"Well, my guess would be that someone was letting them in or they were hiding within the school somewhere," Paul said.

"Oh dear me!" Petunia exclaimed pretending to be shocked. "You mean your precious, perfect Hogfarts has thieves? What a shock!"

"It's no different than any other school, Tuney. It has good kids and bad kids," Lily said in defense.

"There are always a few rotten apples in every barrel," Cinthy said.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Marius put down the paper, a satisfied smile on his face. The Potters were about to experience the fickle finger of fate once Fletcher started taking. He imagined Albus would try and go to bat for his godson and his friend, but Barty Crouch was heading the investigation and would not listen to any of Albus' excuses.

"What are you smiling at, Marius?" Vesper asked. "Oh yes, I do recognize that Slytherin smile when I see it," she teased him.

"I'm merely happy that those two miscreants, Warty and Mundungus Fletcher, are in custody and we can get this whole thing with the emeralds cleared up."

"If Potter and Black are guilty; will they be arrested?" Vesper asked.

"I don't know what the authorities will do as they're underage and unlike the Muggles, we don't have a special containment for juvenile offenders."

"I suppose if they are accused; they'll try and point the finger at someone else," Vesper commented.

"I expect so, but we'll see."

Severus came into the dining room just as they finished speaking. "Good morning, Sev. Did you sleep well?" Vesper asked.

"Yes I did, Gran. Could you help me wrap Dorian's gift later?"

"Of course," Vesper replied. "What did you get Dorian and your other friends?"

"I got Dorian a new pair of dragon-hide gloves for Quidditch. I couldn't help but notice his were a little on the shabby side after the first game. I tried to tailor my gifts to my friends' interests. Irene, Reg, and Remus all like to read so I got them books. Pete likes Astronomy so I got him a Lunascope. Tav is our Seeker and Caddaric is Hufflepuff's so I got them each a practice snitch they can use at home. Jane's our Keeper and I noticed she was wearing a guy's helmet at the first match so I got her the latest in female helmets that are endorsed by the Keeper of the Holyhead Harpies. You know I asked for a cutting from your rare Red Russian Sipapodd and I've been growing that for Alice since Herbology is her favorite subject. Emily was the hardest to buy for, but she mentioned to Jane that she likes poetry so I bought her a book of poems by the Muggle American poetess, Emily Dickinson."

"I'm sure they will be thrilled with your gifts knowing the care you took to get them something that they're interested in."

Marius smiled. He was proud and more than pleased at the effort Severus put into things whether it was his schoolwork or gifts for his friends. "You'll be happy to know that MLE arrested Warty and Mr. Fletcher early this morning." He handed Severus the paper.

"That was fast," Severus said in amazement. He took the paper from his grandfather and opened it to read the article on the front page.

"When Barty Crouch puts his mind to something it's usually a done deal," Marius remarked.

"Well, I hope Professor Slughorn puts Pothead and Black on permanent Slytherin cleaning detail without magic with Clive in charge for the rest of the year," Severus said.

"They will be lucky if that's the worst punishment they do get," Marius said. "Considering the worth of the emeralds they helped steal, they may be expelled."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James was awakened to the sound of his mother calling him. He opened one eye and glanced at the clock and saw it was only ten o'clock. Merlin! What was his mum thinking waking him so early? There was a knock on his door. "Come in," James called.

Sirius came in, looking scared. It was a very unusual reaction for Sirius. He was pale and sweating and had a copy of the morning Prophet tucked under his arm.

James smirked and said, "Well, you look upset for somebody's who's probably going to make out like a bandit tomorrow morning."

"Magical Law Enforcement caught Dung and that other guy he mentioned, Warty," Sirius said tossing the paper on James' bed. "Dung's going to spill his guts I'll bet to save himself from going to prison."

"So what if he does, Siri? I told you before, he can accuse us of stealing whatever he wants and nobody's going to believe him. Do you really think MLE is going to believe _him_ over two Pureblood heirs of the wealthiest, most powerful, and influential families? He's a thief for Merlin's sake and a Half-Blood to boot."

"But what if they use Veritaserum on us?"

"They aren't allowed to use it on kids, Siri, use your brain!" James scoffed. "Anyway, if they do question us we'll just say we had him take the emeralds out for a prank on Slytherin and we were going to have him put them back, but Dung double-crossed us and stole them instead."

"What if they ask why we didn't tell any of the professors?"

"We'll tell them we thought Dung was playing a prank on us and we were waiting for him to return them. We didn't realize he had stolen them until we saw the article in the **Prophet **about MLE saying the black market was being flooded with uncut emeralds."

Sirius plopped down in a squashy red armchair. James' entire room was decorated in Gryffindor colors with Quidditch posters decorating the walls. A Gryffindor banner hung on the wall over the headboard of his bed. "You know that might just work. I mean I feel sorry for Dung, but he _is_ a thief."

"It _will_ work if we just stay cool, calm, and _don't_ panic."

"Is Dumbledore coming over for Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"Of course and I can't wait to see what he bought me for Christmas."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Bartemius Crouch, his mustache bristling and a forbidding look on his face, leaned over a quivering Mundungus Fletcher. "How did you get into Hogwarts, Mr. Fletcher?"

Two Aurors dressed in their red and blue trimmed robes stood by the door for added intimidation.

"Told ya. I disguised meself and came back with the kids who were in Hogsmeade. Once I got inside I hid in a room that looked like nobody'd been there for a long time and waited until everybody were asleep and then went to them hourglasses and took the emeralds."

"Howe did you know how to get them out?"

"Long time ago Warty showed me this unlocking charm he used in the goblin jewelry store to unlock their jewelry cases. He most likely forgot he ever shown it to me. I figured them hourglasses had the same kind of lock and tried it. I only meant to take enough to get me by until a couple of other deals I was workin' on paid off."

"Why didn't you take the diamonds in the Hufflepuff hourglass? I would think they would be more valuable than the emeralds."

Mundungus snorted. "That's cuz you don't know anything about jewels. Diamonds is real hard to cut and you gotta have an expert do it cuz if you ruins them they's worthless. Emeralds is softer to cut so all you's need is somebody that's done it before."

"What about the rubies and sapphires? Why didn't you take them along with the emeralds?" Mr. Crouch asked, his eyes narrowed

"They ain't that much in demand so not much profit there," Mundungus said confidently.

"Your story makes sense, Mr. Fletcher," Bartemius said.

Dung nodded. "Told ya."

"Except for one fact …the emeralds were disappearing _before_ the Hogsmeade weekend," he concluded. Mr. Crouch walked around the table and leaned down next to Mundungus and said softly, "I have a nice cell in Azkaban that is waiting for an occupant and the Dementor's are waiting for a new prisoner …"

Mundungus paled drastically. "You …you wouldn't send me there?"

"I could be persuaded to let you serve your sentence in the Ministry cells, but I will have the complete truth from you first."

Mundungus bit his lip. Would those two rich nobs come forward and admit it was their idea? He liked Sirius well enough, but that mate of his was another story. Mundungus cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll give you the real story. I met this kid, Sirius Black, in the park across from Grimmauld Place last summer. He was a good enough kid, always talkin' about this mate of his, Jimmy Potter and the pranks they played on these other two kids, Silly Lily and Snivellus. Anyway a few weeks back I get this owl from Sirius saying he and Jimmy need my help with a prank they was gonna play. I was curious so I sent Sirius an owl saying I was interested and I knew me a passage from Honeydukes that would get me into the castle. It comes out on the third floor and they had to be there to let me in. So I get in and they stash me in this old classroom only it's all fixed up with furniture that Potter said his elves brung from his house. They brung me food everyday too. He gave me a cloak that made me invisible and told me to watch out for a Mr. Filch, his cat, and somebody names Peeves." Mundungus looked peeved for a moment and then continued, "He forgot to tell me the teachers lookin' round at night. I just about got pinched by one old bat! Anyways I tried the unlocking charm Warty shown me and it worked so every night I goes and takes about ten emeralds out of the hourglass until one morning Sirius comes with the paper and shows me the news about you guys investigating the black market emeralds. Guess I got a bit greedy. Anyway he told me I needed to stop so's I did and he let me out the secret passage that night."

"You're accusing James Potter and Sirius Black of instigating this entire theft?"

"Yeah! They said they wanted to get back at some bloke named Snivellus whose grandpa I don't like because he gave me community service with this old bitch who claimed I stole her purse and she worked me like a bleedin' house elf!"

"Are you referring to Lord Prince and his grandson, Severus?"

"To Prince, yeah, but I don't know his grandson's name. Sirius and Jimmy just kept callin' him Snivellus. They wanted me to pinch the emeralds because they belonged to this Snivellus' house and they were ahead in points or somethin' I guess."

Bartemius turned to the Aurors. "Take Mr. Fletcher back to his cell."

"You're gonna honor the agreement, ain't ya?" Mundungus said. "I told you everything I knows."

"I'll honor the agreement, Mr. Fletcher,' he replied smoothly. Once the Aurors had taken Mundungus away, Bartemius made his way to the Minister's office. He had total access to her and went through her reception area without any objections from her secretary, Clarissa. He knocked on the door of her inner office and heard her say, "Enter, Bartemius."

He came in and immediately cast a silencing charm over her door. "We have a situation, Minister."

"Have a seat and tell me about it," Minister Bagnold replied.

Bartemius sat down crossing one leg over the other with his hands resting on the arms of the chair. He related what Mundungus Fletcher had told him.

The minister narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as Bartemius told her the facts. "So, Fletcher said he stole the emeralds because Potter and Black were jealous of the Slytherins because they were in first place and Gryffindors were in last place?"

"That's what he told me. Apparently they have a feud going with the Prince's grandson who's in Slytherin and wanted to get even with him by attempting to put Slytherin in last place. What do you like me to do, Minister? I would advise doing nothing until the students return to school."

"An excellent idea, Bartemius. I'm sure they've read the **Prophet **and are aware of what's taken place just as I'm sure they have identical stories already lined up in case they are questioned. It would be better to wait and allow them to think they've gotten away with it and then spring it on them when they're least expecting it."

"I'm sure the Potters and Dumbledore will put up a fight about their son and his godson being accused of the theft of the emeralds," Bartemius commented. "They'll claim since Mr. Fletcher is a thief he's also most likely a liar."

"You have enough evidence to do a _Priori Incantato_ to confirm one or both of them did the spells _Dissendium_ and _Claudo_ needed to open and shut that passageway," Minister Bagnold suggested. "You can point out that doing the spell on their wands can clear of them of any wrongdoing if they do put up a fight against it."

"Very good, Minister. I will do as you suggest," Bartemius replied.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily had an idea about the sweater Petunia wanted their mum to buy her. While Petunia was helping Cinthy with Christmas baking, Lily stole quietly upstairs to Petunia's room and found a Marks & Spencer Christmas catalogue lying on Tuney's bed. Some of the sweater prices did amaze Lily, but she supposed it was quality stuff therefore it cost more. She looked in the hallway closet where her mum kept the stuff that was to go in the charity bin and found an old sweater of Tuney's. She took it and the catalogue into her bedroom. She ripped out a page with different sweaters on it and put that and the old sweater in a bag with a note to Vesper with Tuney's size and coloring and asking her to transfigure the old sweater into one of the ones on the catalogue page. She sent Guinevere with the bag to Mirrorvale. She hoped it could be back by tomorrow morning. She went back downstairs to help her mum and Tuney with the baking. She helped Cinthy make her special chestnut dressing and stuff the turkey with it. Both she and Tuney helped their mum with their dinner of pork chops, salad, mashed potatoes and green beans and chocolate brownies for dessert. After Lily and Petunia washed and dried the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, Lily went back upstairs and was delighted to find Guinevere and Callista waiting in her room. They each had hold of a box wrapped in brown paper. Lily took it from them. "Callista, why don't you stay here tonight and you can fly back in the morning?" Lily said to the owl that seemed to agree and willingly followed Guinevere into her cage. Lily gave them both owl treats and got fresh water for them. She took the brown wrapping paper off and found a beautifully wrapped gift with a Marks & Spencer sticker on it. If she hadn't known better Lily would have sworn it came directly from the store. She hid it with her other gift for Tuney and went downstairs to watch her parents open their gifts.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Christmas morning was the only morning James voluntarily got up before eleven o'clock. He grabbed his robe and put on his slippers and then raced downstairs into the living room where gifts were piled high under the Christmas tree, most of them with his name on them. He spotted a long, thin package and pulled that out first whooping. "Wicked!" He exclaimed as he tore the paper off it and saw the _Striker_ racing broom he had asked his parents for. When McGonagall let him on the Quidditch team again, he'd wipe the floor with Longboob. Nobody could stop him on this - not his team mates or the opposition! He'd fly them right off the pitch!

Charles and Mavis walked into the room and smiled as they saw the expression on their son's face. They sat down and watched as James ripped into his other presents; the most expensive and fashionable clothing, wizarding candy of all kinds; new dragonhide gloves and kneepads for Quidditch. Jamie refused to wear a helmet; he didn't like his hair getting smashed by the helmet. James got up after opening all his gifts, leaving ripped paper and ribbons lying all over. "Dazzy!" He bellowed. When the elf popped in he pointed at the mess on the floor and said, "Clean that up."

"Yes, Master James. Dazzy be cleaning this up right away,"

"I'm going to fire-call Siri and see how he made out."

"Don't talk too long, Jamie. Breakfast is in a half-hour and your godfather will be over soon," Mavis said.

"I wonder what he got me. I hope it's something good!"

"Albus has always bought nice gifts, Jamie," Charles pointed out.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily woke up early on Christmas morning. She looked at her clock and saw it was 6 am. She jumped out of her bed and peeked out the window and to her delight she saw it was snowing with big, fat flakes. She got her robe and slippers on and took Tuney's gifts out of her closet. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Tuney's face when she opened her present containing the transfigured sweater. She came out of her room and knocked on her parents' bedroom door. "Mum! Dad! Wake up, it's Christmas morning!"

"Coming, Lily," her father called sleepily.

She then knocked on Tuney's door. "Tuney, wake up! It's Christmas morning!"

"I'm coming," Petunia answered grumpily.

Lily hurried downstairs and put her gifts for Tuney under the tree and then sat impatiently waiting for her parents and her sister to come down. When she heard them coming down the stairs she jumped up and said, "Happy Christmas, Mum, Dad, Tuney."

"Happy Christmas, Lily," Her parents both responded.

"Happy Christmas," Petunia mumbled.

Lily pulled all the presents out from under the tree and put hers in one pile and Petunia's in another. "You open a gift and I'll open one, Tuney," Lily said.

Petunia nodded and tore off the bow and wrapping paper from the first box. She opened it, folded back the tissue paper and gasped as she the sapphire blue sheath dress inside. She took it out of the box and held it up to her. It set off her blond hair and would showcase her long, slim legs.

Lily gave a cry of delight. "Tuney, you look just like Jean Shrimpton or Patti Boyd!"

"Thank you, Mum and Dad for this dress. It's beautiful," Petunia said.

"You're welcome, Petunia," Cinthy replied. "And you do look lovely in it."

"Me next," Lily said. She tore the wrapping paper off a box that was about the same size as the one Petunia had just opened. When she tore away the tissue paper she too gasped. The chiffon dress inside was a deep magenta color with a scoop neckline, ruched cap sleeves, a flower-ribbon waistband of a lighter magenta color, and with a bubble hem and came to just above her knees. "Mum, Dad, it's beautiful and it's an older girl's dress!"

"You're both growing up, Lily. I can't believe you're going to be thirteen next month," her mum said a bit wistfully. "And Petunia will be sixteen in March. It seems only yesterday we were bringing you both home from the hospital."

They opened the rest of their gifts. Petunia found a pair of shoes to match her dress and they were actual high heels – her first pair, plus a full make-up kit and a small bottle of Chanel #5. Lily also received shoes that matched her dress that had small heels on them. She got cologne and a tube of pale pink lipstick plus her first pair of pantyhose. In addition they both got their Day Out With Mum packages; both girls having the same packages as last Christmas and each got an assortment of either magical or Muggle candy. Lily handed Petunia her gifts and said, "Open the bigger box first, Tuney."

Petunia squealed as she spotted the Marks & Spencer sticker on the wrapping paper and tore off the wrapping paper, yanked off the lid of the box and threw it aside. Inside was a chocolate brown, cowl-neck, cashmere sweater. Petunia gave a delighted cry and hugged it to her. "It's beautiful, Lily! Thank you!" She sobered. "But how could you could you possibly afford this? I know it was very expensive."

"You're welcome, Tuney," Lily said with a smile. "Mum and Dad allowed me to take out a little of my money at Gringotts that Professor Hardbroom had to pay us, to buy gifts and I exchanged some of it and it turned out to be a lot." She was delighted to see how happy Petunia was with the sweater. She was glad that the barrettes she bought for Petunia would go well with it. When Petunia saw the barrettes she gave another delighted squeal. The barrettes were fake gold filigree with small crystals on them.

Petunia's gift to Lily was a book entitled, _Things to Do on Your First Date, _a bottle of pale pink nail polish that matched her lipstick and a certificate that said she was entitled to a session of nail and toenail polishing. She'd also given her a spare pair of pantyhose. "You can never have too many pairs," she advised.

"Thanks so much, Tuney," Lily said and then on impulse gave her a hug. This time there was no derogatory comments or religious artifacts included with her gifts.

"Well, why don't we get dressed and I'll start breakfast," Cinthy suggested. She was very pleased that Petunia had made no mean remarks to Lily or given her any derogatory gifts.

Christmas morning breakfast was always special. This year they had Belgian Waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream, bacon, sausages, and Cinthy's homemade cinnamon rolls.

As they ate and talked, Lily thought maybe the talk she'd had with Petunia had opened her eyes and made her realize that despite her being magical, she and Petunia weren't that much different.

"Happy Christmas, girls," their father said raising his teacup.

"Happy Christmas, Mum and Dad," Petunia and Lily both replied, raising their juice glasses

**Page ~* ~*~*~* Break**

Severus woke up Christmas morning and scratched Grey's head. He was stretched out next to Severus on his bed. "It's Christmas Day, Grey," he whispered to the cat. He threw back the covers and got up to get Grey's Christmas gifts. There were new toys for him to play with, a box of special cat treats that Grey loved from the Magical Menagerie. Severus had also bought him a new collar that made him look very dignified. There was a knock on his door and he heard his gran say, "Sev, are you awake?"

"Yes, Gran," Severus said. He threw on his robe and put his slippers on, got his grandparents gifts, and opened his door. Vesper wore a long velvet robe of deep green velvet edged with lace that Marius had given her for a Christmas present. "Are you ready to open presents?"

"Always, Gran," Severus answered with a grin. Grey followed him out and Severus closed his door.

"My, don't you look handsome, Mr. Greymalkin," Vesper said noticing his new collar. It gave her great comfort to recall what Bowen Morgan had told her and Marius. The three of them went downstairs where Marius was waiting in the living room with Arlo and Mitzi. The Princes had always remembered their elves on Christmas morning.

Marius and Vesper had opened their gifts to each other on Christmas Eve night. Marius wore his new pocket watch on a gold chain and he was drinking one of the teas Vesper had bought him. One of his gifts to Vesper had been sapphire earrings, a pendant, and a ring in an antique setting. They both watched in enjoyment as Severus opened his gifts. The majority of his gifts were clothes, including Muggle-style shirts and pants, and robes because he was growing so fast, but Marius had given him a set of crystal stirrers plus a brass cauldron; he reckoned Sev was old enough now to take proper care of them. Vesper had given him a potion book titled, _Lost Potions of the Ancient World _and two others; one about Ancient Runes and the other about beginning Arithmancy. Severus had mentioned he was thinking about taking those classes as his electives next year.

Severus gave his grandpa a book on ancient Roman law and his gran a jeweled hairclip.

Mitzi who loved to cook had gotten a copy of _The Gourmet Witch's_ _Christmas Feasts and Festivals_ by Freda Huskpuller. They also had gotten her a Master Chef set of pans, a brown fur-lined winter cloak and matching boots. Arlo had also gotten a fur-lined winter cloak with matching boots and since he enjoyed wood carving in his spare time, they had bought him a full set of carving knives.

After all the gifts were opened Severus fed Grey his tuna and saucer of milk. Breakfast was traditional full English. Everyone ate heartily. Severus saluted Mitzi. "Mitzi, you've outdone yourself this year."

She gave a slight bow and said, "Thank you, Master Severus."

"You're welcome, Mitzi." Severus replied. He wondered how Potter's Christmas was going and figured the spoiled brat had probably gotten the broom he was so desperate for his parents to see. He hoped it was defective and tossed Pothead off on his bum the first time he tried riding it. It would serve him right for almost knocking Lily down.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Albus arrived at Potter Manor around midday and of course was loaded down with presents for James. Amongst the ones he gave him was a broom polishing kit from Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Your parents informed me that you would be getting a new broom for Christmas." He also gave James a big box of assorted jokes from Zonkos. "Now you have to promise me you won't use these at school. Most of them upset Mr. Filch greatly."

"I promise," James said, but he was already thinking of ways he could use them on the Snivellus, Silly Lily, and all their other stupid friends.


	32. Crime and Punishment

**Chapter 32**

**Crime and Punishment**

**By Alethea27**

**A/N: **_In answer to Bluerayseverus' question. I took Alice's last name from Beatle Ringo Starr whose legal name is Richard Starkey._

Severus and his grandparents Apparated to Spinner's End at ten o'clock in the morning on December 27th.

Lily was waiting with her parents and Petunia who wore her new cashmere sweater with a pair of tan slacks. Lily was wearing the new bra her mum had just bought her for the first time and felt a bit self-conscious. As soon as the Princes Apparated in, she ran over and gave Severus such a big hug that she almost knocked him over. "Sev, I missed you so much, not seeing you every day!"

Severus blushed slightly, but said softly, "I missed you too, Lily, and I'm so glad you're coming to Mirrorvale again."

Paul shook hands with Marius. "Good to see you again, Marius. I hope you had a good Christmas."

"It was a very good one, Paul," Marius answered. "I enjoyed our tea and I hope we can do it again."

"The next time we'll be at King's Crossing will be when the kids come home at Easter so perhaps we can do it then," Paul answered.

Cinthy gave Vesper a hug as she had always given Eileen one. "Lily's been so excited about visiting Sev. Thank you for having her."

"You're welcome, Hyacinth. Sev's been talking about nothing else, but Lily visiting and Marius and I are so happy to have her visit us again."

Lily gave her parents a hug while Marius shrank her suitcase and owl cage and placed them in his pocket. Lily had already sent Guinevere ahead.

"That's a very nice sweater you're wearing, Petunia," Vesper complimented her. "And the color looks lovely on you."

"Thank you, Lady Prince," Petunia said with a slight curtsey. She knew from hearing her parents talk that they were some kind of wizarding royalty.

"No need for that, child," Vesper said with a wave of her hand. "I'm simply Vesper."

Petunia was surprised. She couldn't imagine any of the British royalty requesting that she just call them Elizabeth or Philip.

"Goodbye, Tuney. I'll see you on the 31st, okay?" Lily said giving her a hug.

"Okay. Have a nice time, Lily."

"Thanks, Tuney!" Lily called as she went to stand next to Vesper and took hold of her arm. Vesper turned on her heel and after the uncomfortable feeling of being shoved through a too small tube they were suddenly at the front gates of Mirrorvale. Leif and Conor were waiting to let them in. Marius and Severus apparated a few seconds after Vesper and Lily. "Beat me again, my dear," Marius joked.

"Welcome back to Mirrorvale, Lily," Severus said.

"Mr. Andrews and his son arrived a few moments ago and I escorted them to the drawing room," Conor said.

"Good," Marius said with a nod of his head. "Shall we go in and greet our other guests?"

"I'll ask Mitzi to bring some tea and snacks," Vesper decided as they went inside.

David Andrews and Dorian were waiting in the drawing room and both rose to their feet as the Princes, Severus, and Lily walked. It was obvious which of his parents Dorian took after. He looked like a younger version of his father.

Dorian smiled widely as he saw Severus and Lily. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my dad, David Andrews. Dad, these are my two best friends, Severus Snape and Lily Evans."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Andrews," Lily said shyly. "We've heard a lot about you from Dorian."

"I hope he only told you the good stuff," Mr. Andrews joked, shaking Lily's hand.

"I told them about how you and mum met," Dorian replied with a grin.

"Ah yes! A most fortuitous event."

"I'm happy to meet you, sir," Severus said offering his hand.

"Yes, Dorian has spoken of you often. He says you're quite the potions prodigy, Severus," Mr. Andrews said shaking Severus hand.

"My gran's taught me a lot," Severus replied modestly.

Mitzi popped in floating a big tray in front of her containing tea and snacks; small cakes, cookies, and finger sandwiches. She set the tray down and popped out again.

Vesper poured tea and handed the cups round and everybody helped themselves to the snacks. Dorian couldn't wait to hear more about the emerald heist, but knew he'd have to wait until they were alone to hear anything.

Mr. Andrews said goodbye to Dorian, saying he would see him on the morning of the 31st.

Severus showed Dorian up to his room. Arlo had already taken his luggage upstairs and unpacked for him as Mitzi had done for Lily.

They met in Severus' bedroom. "Okay so what was that article in the paper about those two guys stealing our emeralds?" Dorian asked.

"Grandpa remembered the name of a thief who was once caught by the goblins when he unlocked a display case in their jewelry store intent on stealing. He said the locks they use are similar to the ones on the hourglasses. He had Black Leif check out this Warty's associates and that's how he came upon Mundungus Fletcher. Black Leif turned over all the information he'd gathered to Bartemius Crouch, who's head of the Magical Law Enforcement department."

"So one or both of them were stealing the emeralds, but how did they get in?"

Severus smirked. "That's the best part. We suspect Potter and Black were either letting them in or had them hidden somewhere in the castle."

"If that's right Sev, how come nothing's happened to them?" Lily asked.

"Well, Grandpa's said he figures Mr. Crouch knows they've read the paper and have their alibis all lined up so he's probably letting them think they got away with it and then he's going to spring it on them when they're least expecting it."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Dorian agreed. "Catch them with their guards down."

"I wonder if they'll finally be expelled," Lily said.

"If not, they'd better be suspended for the rest of the year," Dorian stated. "Pothead's godfather won't be able to get him out of this one!"

Severus laughed. "And when Black's mum finds out about it; he probably won't be able to sit down for six months without a pillow."

"I take it they were stealing our emeralds because they were probably mad that we were in first place and Gryffindor's, no offense, Lily, in last place?"

"And whose fault is it we're in last place?" Lily said. "Those two gits lose us 20 points practically every class."

"That's what I think. Pothead's really stupid if he thought it would work."

"We already know that, Sev," Dorian pointed out.

They spent the rest of the time before lunch playing Exploding Snap and various other card games. Severus showed Dorian and Lily the notes from the potion book his mum had started writing. "I'd like to finish it, but it's a big project. Do you and Dorian want to help me with the writing and I can draw the plants and herbs for it?"

"That would be fantastic, Sev. We can make it a living memorial to Aunt Eileen," Lily said eagerly.

"I'll be glad to help with it too. Just let me know what you need me to do," Dorian added.

Severus rolled off his bed and went to the trunk at the foot of his bed. He'd almost forgotten their Christmas gifts! He lifted the lid and got out their gifts. He handed Lily hers and Dorian his. "Happy Christmas. I hope you like them."

Lily gasps as she opened her box and saw the framed picture of Ravenna. "Oh Sev! It's beautiful and I love it!" She gave Severus a tight hug. "Thank you! I'm going to take it back to school with me and hang it in my dorm room.

"You're welcome, Lily," Severus replied his face flushing a bit from Lily's hug.

"Now for your gift." She gave him the present her mum had wrapped for her.

Severus opened it and gasped in surprise as he saw the book she'd bought him. "I was just reading about this book in gran's potion magazine and thinking I'd wanted to read it. Thank you so much!" He opened the ornament with the Slytherin crest on it that she'd gotten him also. "Wow! I've never seen one of these before. Thanks so much!"

Lily beamed. "You're welcome, Sev."

Dorian tore off the paper from his present, opened the box, and took out the Dragon hide Quidditch gloves. "Merlin's beard, Sev! These are wicked! My old ones were falling apart so these arrived just in time. I can't wait to try them out. Maybe we can talk your grandpa into playing a two on two Quidditch match."

"We can certainly ask, but the snow's pretty deep outside so I don't know."

Sev and Lily opened Dorian's gifts and each had a new peacock quill and gift certificate to Fortescue's.

"Thanks so much, Dorian. Peacock quills are the best to write with," Severus said.

"And Fortescue's is my most favorite place in the whole world," Lily declared. "Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome," Dorian replied. "And thanks for the Quaffle ornament, Lily. My mum loves the way it flies around the tree."

"You're welcome, Dorian. It's got an unbreakable spell cast on it too."

"I wonder what Pothead got for Christmas, he said.

Severus snorted. "It's more of a question of what didn't he _get_, I think."

Dorian and Lily went back to their rooms to freshen up for lunch. They walked downstairs and Severus hung his ornament on the tree before they went into the dining room where Mitzi was just putting lunch on the table. Severus seated Lily and then sat down between her and Dorian. They had tuna and mayonnaise sandwiches, crisps and thick slices of cheddar cheese rounded off by apple slices baked in cinnamon and sugar.

After lunch, they went back into the drawing room where Vesper handed out the gifts for Lily and Dorian. Lily's eyes widened as she lifted the sea green dress robe out of the box. "It's beautiful, Vesper!" She held it up in front of her and turned to Severus. "Sev, what do you think?"

"I think you'll look beautiful in it, Lily," Severus said.

"Thank you, Sev," Lily replied blushing. She opened her other two gifts; _Advanced Charms_ and the box of potion ingredients. She gave Vesper and Marius hugs. "Thank you so much for these gifts! I just love them!"

Dorian was pleased when he saw his three magazine subscriptions. He loved reading _Transfiguration Today_ and _Quidditch International_ featured articles about all the international teams. He was especially thrilled when he saw the subscription to _Quidditch Illustrated._

"Now, young man I do not want to hear stories about you passing around the February issue of that magazine to your year mates," Vesper said jokingly waving her finger at Dorian.

"No, ma'am. Merlin's honor!" Dorian replied.

They decided to go out sledding for the rest of the afternoon and stayed out for two hours and came in with red faces and wet clothing. They went upstairs to get dry and change clothing and then came down where Vesper had hot chocolate and cookies waiting to warm them up.

"That was fun!" Dorian declared. "You have some great hills here to sled on."

"We don't have any hills to sled on at home," Lily said.

Dinner was Vesper's famed pineapple glazed ham that was so tender it practically melted in their mouths. Severus and Dorian wore good robes and Lily wore the dress she had gotten for Christmas. She blushed when she noticed Severus staring at her.

The next morning after breakfast the children worked out with Black Leif and Conor. Lily promised herself she would buy an arm holster for her wand when she got her birthday money next month.

They had talked Marius, Leif, and Conor into a three on three game of Quidditch with Marius, Leif, and Lily against Severus, Dorian and Conor. Vesper agreed to referee the match.

It was a hard fought match, but Severus' team finally won when Dorian caught the Snitch.

They went back inside and warmed up with hot chocolate and spice cookies that Mitzi had just taken out of the oven.

The next day three Hogwarts' owls arrived with their end of the semester grades. Severus eagerly tore open his. He had retained his Exceeds in Charms and Transfiguration, gotten Outstandings in Potions, Herbology, and Defense and was pleased to see he'd raised his Astronomy grade to an Exceeds. His only A was in History of Magic.

Lily had an Outstanding in Charms, Potions and Defense and Exceeds in Herbology and Transfiguration and A's in History of Magic and Astronomy.

"Well, this is much better than last year," Dorian commented. He gotten Outstandings in Transfiguration and Defense, Exceeds in Charms, Potions, and Herbology and A's in Astronomy and History of Magic.

They exchanged reports and then Severus gave his to Marius and Vesper to look over. "Excellent, Sev," Marius said. "We'll discount the A because I know how boring Professor Binns is. He was boring when Vesper and I were at Hogwarts and he was alive then."

"You make us so proud and I know Eileen and Toby would have been bursting with pride too," Vesper said giving Severus a hug.

The rest of the holiday passed quickly and soon it was the morning of the 31st and Dorian's father returned to take his son home again. "I'll see you guys on the train the day after tomorrow," He called.

"Okay, Dorian, we'll see you then," Severus called. They heard a sharp crack as Dorian and his dad Disapparated.

"Are you ready to go, Lily?" Vesper asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Lily replied. She had given everyone farewell hugs, even Leif and Conor, but she couldn't resist giving Severus one more big hug that left him flushing. "I'll see you on the train, Sev. Don't be late!" She took hold of Vesper's arm and once again experienced the feeling of being pulled through a too small tube. Once home again, she told her parents and Petunia all about her visit, showed them her report and then went upstairs to write a thank-you note to Marius, Vesper, and Severus for the wonderful time she'd had and the gifts she'd received.

New Years Day was spent with Cathy, Beth, and Alice. Lily had bought tickets to a Beatle movie festival for their Christmas presents. They saw _A Hard Day's Night_, _Help_, _Magical Mystery Tour, _and _Let It Be_. Cathy and Beth continued to tease Lily about Severus and both said they hoped they could meet him sometime.

Before she went to bed that night, Cinthy came into Lily's room. "I wanted to thank you for doing that for Petunia, but you probably shouldn't have used magic. What if it doesn't last?'

"Mum, Vesper did it for me and she told me she cast a permanent transfiguration spell on Tuney's sweater so it won't ever change. I just wanted something nice to happen for Tuney, Mum."

"I understand, Lily, and it was very sweet of you to do that for your sister." Cinthy replied giving her a kiss.

The next morning Paul and Cinthy drove Lily into London to catch the train back to school. This time Petunia wanted to come with them. At Kings Crossing she gave them all hugs. "I'll see you at Easter!" Lily called before she lined up her trolley, ran towards the barrier, and disappeared. Petunia looked at the barrier a bit wistfully.

Seeing her expression Paul suggested, "Why don't we look around London for a bit and have lunch before we go home."

"I think that's a capital idea, Mr. Evans," Cinthy replied giving him a kiss.

Lily saw the Hogwarts Express as soon as she came through the barrier on Platform 9¾. She looked around to see if she could spot any of her friends, but as always all the steam from the engine made it difficult to see. At last she spotted Caddaric and waved. He wheeled his trolley over to her with a big smile on his face. "Thanks so much for the cool Snitch ornament you gave me. My brothers loved it too and I had to keeping yelling at them to keep their mitts off of it."

"I loved the charmed puzzle you gave me. I still haven't figured it all out yet, but it's challenging."

Frank, Remus, and Peter appeared through the smoke and wheeled their trolley's over to Lily and Caddaric.

"Hi, guys," Frank called as he, Remus and Peter came over. They chatted for few moments and then decided they'd get on the train and save a compartment. Peter took Guinevere for Lily; she had decided to wait for Sev.

A few minutes later she saw Sev walking with Dorian and Tav and his grandparents walking behind them. She waved and they came over. Marius helped them get their trunk onto the train. Severus picked up Grey's carrier. He decided he wasn't going to let Grey out of his carrier until he was on the train. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened at the beginning of the school year.

Severus and Lily both gave Marius and Vesper a hug goodbye and then the four of them quickly found the compartment Frank, Caddaric, Remus and Peter had saved. Irene was already there and they were soon joined by Alice, Emily, and Jane. Alice had been telling Jane and Emily about the Muggle movies she had seen. Reg rushed in just before the train was due to pull out. He sat down out of breath. "Sorry, Siri was being his usual snotty self. He wanted to Apparate here with the Potters, but mum and dad told him he couldn't. I don't know what his problem is, but he seems to hate us!"

"He's a jerk that's what his problem is," Emily said.

"Well, watch out everybody," Reg said. "He's got a chip on his shoulder the size of Hogwarts and he'll probably be looking for a fight."

They train ride was quiet. The patrols by the Prefects seemed to be stepped up as they noticed them passing by their compartment more frequently. It was snowing quite hard as the train pulled into Hogsmeade. Clive appeared to take the Slytherin luggage to the dungeon and he took Grey with him. Severus knew he would take good care of Grey They all got out and looked around for the carriages.

"Out of the way, turd faces!" James bellowed, shoving Lily into Severus. "Your betters are coming through first!" Sirius shoved through after him, making sure he shoved Reg in the process.

"Welcome back, Lucius and Bella," Severus sneered.

"What did you say, Snivellus the Greasy?" James said pulling out his wand.

"I thought I heard him compare us to his Death Eater idols," Sirius added, pulling out his wand too.

"Here now, here now," Hagrid said, coming over. "James, Sirius, put yer wand away and get yourselves into a carriage for you gets left behind."

James continued to glare at Severus, but put his wand away; he and Sirius commandeered a carriage after kicking some first years out of it.

Lily, Sev and the rest of their friends found an empty carriage and got in. As soon as the doors were shut it began to move. They got out at the front entrance and went inside to the Great Hall, everybody going to their different tables.

Once everybody was in and seated, Dumbledore rose. "Welcome back, everyone. I hope everyone had a happy Christmas."

"Welcome back, sir," James yelled. "We missed you; things just weren't the same without you!"

Alice looked at Lily, Remus, Frank, and Peter and made a silent gagging sound. They nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. It's good to be back." He spread his arms and said, "Let the feast began."

The tables were suddenly filled with dishes of meat, soups, potatoes, and vegetables. Severus took some slices of roasted chicken and roasted pork, vegetables, and mashed potatoes with brown gravy over them.

"Doesn't Potter make you want to sick up?" Tav whispered. "He's such an arse kisser!"

"And a bully!" Severus growled. "Did you see the way he just shoved Lily aside? I wanted to punch the git and knock out his front teeth!"

"I wanted to boot Sirius into the lake!" Reg said.

After dessert, Dumbledore got up and said, "Now that all the Slytherin emeralds have been recovered and returned, things can return to normal. Of course nothing such as that ever happened on my watch, but there's always a first time for everything, Minerva so I wouldn't feel too bad."

"Did he just insult Professor McGonagall?" Lily asked.

"It sounded like that to me," Remus said. The Gryffindors, with the exception of James, Mary, and Sirius glared at Dumbledore.

After his speech about hoping everyone would try and get along and stop hexing each other, Dumbledore dismissed them to go to bed.

A couple of days later Albus was working at his desk when the Floo sounded and he saw Barty Crouch's head sitting in the fire. "Barty, what can I do for you?"

"If I can come through, Dumbledore, I'll explain."

"By all means, Barty," Albus replied.

Bartemius stepped through the Floo into Dumbledore's office. Albus summoned his personal elf, Twinky, and ordered tea and cakes. She popped in with the requested tea and then popped out again. Albus poured the tea and offered a cup to Bartemius. "What may I do for you, Barty?"

"First I will need you to fire-call the Potters and the Blacks and tell them they will need to summon their barrister if they have one. Secondly, I will need you to send for James Potter and Sirius Black."

"This sounds like a very serious matter, Barty," Albus joked weakly.

"It is, Dumbledore," Bartemius said shortly.

Dumbledore followed Crouch's instructions and soon Mavis and Charles and Orion and Walburga were in Dumbledore's office. He had checked James' and Sirius' schedule and summoned Minerva. When she appeared she was still rather frosty towards him. "What is it, Albus?"

"Minerva, would you please get James and Sirius out of class and escort them up here?"

Minerva nodded, wondering what in Merlin's name Potter and Black had done this time. Since Barty was here, she had an uneasy feeling it had something to do with the stolen emeralds as she had read the **Prophet** about the capture of the two thieves. She got James and Sirius out of Charms class and escorted them up to Dumbledore's office. She opened the door and motioned for them to go in.

"Shit!" Sirius muttered as he saw Barty Crouch, his parents, and James' parents standing inside.

"Just be cool, Siri and don't panic," James warned.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," Dumbledore offered. They both sat down. Sirius' foot was tapping nervously on the carpet.

Barty silently walked around the room, studying the strange silver fixtures Albus had all over his office and glancing out the window at the Hogwarts grounds.

Charles and Mavis looked at each other and then Charles complained, "Really, Barty, you drag the boys out of class and now you're wandering around the office as if you've lost your brain!"

Orion, who knew of Barty's interrogation techniques, recognized it as a method to cause James and Sirius to become uncomfortable and uneasy. After perusing the scene outside for a few minutes, Barty suddenly turned and snapped, "Which of you let Mundungus Fletcher into the school?"

James and Sirius looked at each other. "We didn't …he came in on his own," Sirius said.

"I see, Mr. Black. He just walked inside doors that are spelled to only recognize students and the professors?"

"Well, maybe he was disguised as a student …yeah, that's it he must have been disguised as a student," James added.

"I see and you do realize that the front entrance is also spelled to recognize authentic school badges?" Barty walked around some more looking at the previous headmasters' and headmistresses' portraits. "Mr. Fletcher stated he'd stayed in an unused classroom on the third floor and that you, Mr. Potter, told him that your house elves had fixed up with furniture brought from Potter Manor. They also brought him food."

Mavis gasped loudly at this statement and Bartemius smirked. She had just confirmed Fletcher's statement.

"Mr. Fletcher told me he came through a passageway that begins in Honeydukes and opens on the third floor behind the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor," Bartemius continued. "I believe you need to use _Dissendium _to open it and _Claudo_ to close it again. Now we can do a _Priori Incantato_ on your wands and that would definitely prove that you hadn't done the spells."

"Now Barty, I think that's a little extreme," Albus objected. "If James and Sirius swear truthfully that they didn't have anything to do with the disappearance of the emeralds that should be enough." He looked at James and Sirus. "Boys, would you be willing to swear on your magic that you didn't do this?"

James and Sirius nodded, stood up, raised their left hands and said, "We swear on our magic that we had nothing to do with those emeralds being stolen."

"There, that should satisfy matters, Barty," Albus said cheerfully.

"Anyway, it was probably Snivellus and his rotten friends that did it, trying to make us look bad," James said.

"Yeah," Sirius grimaced. "Snivellus knows more dark spells than most seventh years. That's probably how he got the hourglass opened."

Barty turned around from where he had once again been studying the portraits. "It's strange you should use that name because Mr. Fletcher told me how you, Mr. Black, were always telling him stories about how you and your best mate, Jimmy Potter, were always pranking two other children, _Snivellus_ and Silly Lily. Now I'm positive he did not hear that name from any street contacts."

Minerva glared at James and Sirius. "That's quite correct, Mr. Crouch. I've only heard Severus referred that way by these two."

Orion and Walburga had moved to a corner of the office and were talking animatedly under a silencing spell. When their discussion ended, they moved back to the rest of the group and Orion said, "Barty, you may take Sirius' wand and do a _Priori Incantato_ on it. Sirius, give him your wand."

"But Dad …" Sirius began to protest.

"Now, Sirius!" Orion snapped.

Sirius reluctantly pulled out his wand and gave it to Bartemius. He held the tip of Sirius' wand to the tip of his own wand and spoke the words, "_Priori Incantato_," The spells were few since they had just come back, but the one that did show up was Sirius using _Dissendium_ to open the passage on the third floor and _Claudo_ to close it again.

"Siri, why'd you do it?" James asked pretending to be shocked.

"Why'd I do it?" Sirius yelled. "The whole thing was your idea!"

Barty smiled. There was nothing so satisfying as seeing thieves turn on one another.

Sirius looked at Bartemius and said, "James was mad because Gryffindor was in last place and the snakes were in first place and he wanted to find away to steal enough emeralds out of their hourglass so they'd be in last place," Sirius accused James.

"You were the one who knew Mundungus and asked him to come here!" James snarled.

"You told me to ask him!"

"Enough!" Albus roared shocking everyone in the room. He grabbed James by his ear, pulled him over to his desk and over his lap and began walloping James' bum. "You've lied to me and put me in danger of losing my position. Well, it ends here, Mr. Potter!"

Charles and Mavis were too shocked by Albus' behavior to intervene.

"No! Stop! You're hurting me!" James wailed loudly as Albus continued spanking him. "Mum, Dad, make him stop it!" James bawled; his face bright red and tears running down his cheeks.

Sirius winced at the sound of Dumbledore's hand meeting James' bum. He figured he was in for it too either by his father's ruler or his mum's hand when he got home.

"You have embarrassed me and made me look a fool in front of the Ministry and the school. I believed you over the other children when in fact it was you attacking them and not the other way around!" Albus gave him one last, hard whack on his bum and stood him up. "Now, stop crying, James. You deserved every whack you got," he said coolly.

"How dare you, Albus!" Mavis hissed, running over to her crying son and gathering him into her arms. "There, there, Jamie. Stop crying. We know you didn't do anything wrong."

Albus looked sternly at both sets of parents. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black will be suspended for the remainder of the school year. If they can prove to me that they have reformed their behavior only then they will be allowed to return on September first."

"But what about James' classes? He'll be behind," Charles said.

"We have a list of Hogwarts approved tutors. Normally they're used for children who become ill during the school year and are unable to finish out the year. Professor McGonagall can give you the list. Professor, please escort Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to Gryffindor Tower and make sure they pack their trunks and then bring them back here where they'll be Flooing home with their parents."

"But what about Quidditch?" James asked. "I'll lose my place."

"If you're back on September1st, you may try out for the team again," Minerva said. "Now come along. I don't have all morning." She led James and Sirius out of the office.

"Sirius will be punished thoroughly at home and he'll be confined to the house until school starts again. He'll only be able to leave it if his mum or I are with him. We are going to hire one of those tutors and believe me when I say his nose will be so close to the grindstone he won't even have time to think about getting into or causing trouble. Will that satisfy you for punishment, Barty?" Orion asked.

"Yes, that's quite satisfactory, Orion." Barty replied. He turned to the Potters. "This was a very serious offense your son was involved in and if you're going to ignore the opportunity you've been presented with here; I am afraid I'm going to be seeing your son on a regular basis."

Orion looked at the Potters. "I want James to stay completely away from Sirius. I don't want any owls, fire-calls, or any other means of communication from him to Sirius. James is a very bad influence on Sirius and their friendship is over as of this moment."

"Well, we never wanted James hanging around with a dark family such as yours anyway and it's _your_ son who's the bad influence – all Slytherins are!" Charles snapped.

Minerva came back with James and Sirius who were hauling their trunks behind them. She gave the Potters and the Black's the list of tutors.

Albus stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a hard look on his face. "I hope this will serve as a hard lesson to you both because I could have made the decision to snap your wands and expel you, but I believe you deserve a chance to reform."

"Thank you, Albus," Orion said. "I'll make sure you don't regret your decision." He took Sirius' arm and Walburga took his other arm and they disappeared into the green flames.

"I've never witnessed such cruelty towards an innocent child as I have today!" Mavis snapped. "You are no longer welcome in our home, Albus."

"That's fine, Mavis, as long as James learns his lesson and is able to change," Albus replied.

Charles and Mavis escorted James into the fireplace and Flooed in high dudgeon back to Potter Manor.


	33. True Colors

**Chapter 33**

**True Colors**

**By Alethea27**

Sirius and his parents came through the Floo into Grimmauld Place. Walburga was pale and almost beside herself with shame, convinced that she'd never be able to hold her head up again and people would always remember her son was a thief.

"Walla, why don't you rest and have Kreacher bring you some tea?" Orion suggested.

"I think I will," Walburga replied. "I have a terrible headache and maybe some tea will help."

After his wife had left the room, Orion pointed to his study and said, "In there, Sirius, and not a word out of you!"

Sirius went into his father's study, his head down. He was feeling a number of conflicting emotions. Anger at James for turning on him, but sorrow at the loss of his friendship. Resentment at his parents for just accepting his suspension and not fighting it, but guilt that he had caused them so much shame and embarrassment. He stood in front of his father's desk.

Orion came around and sat down. "Sirius, I can't even begin to express how disappointed and disgusted your mother and I are with you. You've defied us time and time again and you've allowed James Potter to lead you around and into trouble as if you were on his personal leash."

Sirius' head shot up. "Are you going to send me to Durmstrang?"

"No, even though I threatened it the last time we spoke about your behavior when you hexed the Minister; your mother and I have decided that wouldn't solve the initial problems which are your impulsive behavior and rebellious attitude. Sirius, those together are a very bad combination. The fact that you never stop and think what the long-range effects of your behavior might be on others or on yourself for that matter; and the fact that you don't care what you do as long as it causes an uproar are very disturbing." Orion crossed his arms and fixed his eldest son with a piercing stare. "You say you hate Slytherins and I'd like to know why you feel that way."

"Because they all follow this Lord Voldemort. They all want to kill anybody who doesn't think like he does."

"You mean what he says regarding Muggles, Muggleborns, and Half-bloods?"

"Yeah, and he came out of Slytherin and so did all the people that became his followers and all of the people who believe what he says is true. The whole house is rotten to the core!"

"Your mother and I came out of Slytherin and so did your favorite cousin, Andromeda. Do you think we're evil? If Andromeda had started Hogwarts the same time as you and been sorted into Slytherin, would you have ignored her and allowed James to hex her and curse her simply because of where she'd been sorted?"

"Of course not, Dad, but Andie's different from them."

"It doesn't matter, Sirius, because by yours and James' reckoning she's in Slytherin so she must be evil. You say you hate what Voldemort is saying about Muggles, Muggleborns, and Half-Bloods, but yet you and James have been taunting, hexing, and bullying a Muggleborn girl since her first night at Hogwarts. Isn't that what Voldemort believes- that Muggleborns should be treated like vermin?"

Sirius looked dumbfounded for a second as the comparisons Orion had been making suddenly sank in.

"It's like a syllogism. Voldemort is bad, Voldemort was a Slytherin, therefore Slytherin is bad," Orion said.

"You think James and I were acting like Voldemort?" Sirius asked, looking horrified.

"Your actions certainly suggest so," Orion replied. "You bully a Muggleborn girl because you think Muggleborns are magically deficient. You bully a Half-blood boy because he suffers from a chronic illness and can't do as much or as well as you can. What else I'm I to think, Sirius?"

"We didn't prank Snivellus because he was a Half-blood; we pranked him because he's a git," Sirius objected.

"And that name you call him; how would you feel if somebody kept calling you Stupius instead of Sirius and yelling it loudly across the Great Hall or in the hallways and the classroom every time they saw you?"

"I wouldn't like it and I'd set their bum on fire!" Sirius replied.

"Yet you don't think Mr. Snape or Mr. Pettigrew have a right to feel the same way when you call them Snivellus and Pee-Pee?"

Sirius looked ashamed as he thought about being called a mocking variation of his name especially when they started calling Peter that name after they cast a spell on him that caused him to wet himself. "I guess they're probably really embarrassed every time we call them that."

"And what do you suppose the rest of those children feel when they have to keep their guards up constantly for fear of you and James hexing them if they let it down in the slightest?"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "I guess school wouldn't be very much fun."

"No, it wouldn't be. You've always said you hate Bella because she follows Voldemort, but when you've needed cruel spells to cast on those other children who did you contact?"

"Bella because I figured she'd know all the bad spells. James always encouraged me to contact her when we needed something really mean."

"Do you see what I've been telling you, Sirius? James has been a very bad influence on you. He's led you merrily down a path you don't want to be on. He's not your friend and you saw how quickly he turned on you when Mr. Crouch caught him in a lie."

"He was only interested in saving his own bum," Sirius muttered. "He didn't give a Knut what happened to me." Sirius looked up at his father. "How come you didn't try to break us up before this if you knew James was a creep?"

Orion let out a long breath in frustration. "Even though your mother and I hated to wait until it got to the point where James openly betrayed you; there was nothing we could do before this because you wouldn't believe what we had to say about James."

"I guess I haven't been very smart when it comes to making friends," Sirius admitted.

Orion patted Sirius on his back. "It's called experience and learning, Sirius, and most times it's not an easy process."

"Are you going to spank me?"

"Yes. You know you deserve it."

"I know," Sirius replied glumly. He got up and bent himself over his father's knees without being told. Orion took his ruler and laid a sharp smack across Sirius' bum. Sirius yelped loudly and began crying. Orion continued administering smacks until he reached twelve and then stopped. Sirius face was red and tears were running down his face. His bum stung as badly as if he'd stumbled into a hornet's hive.

"It's over now, Sirius, and you're forgiven. We won't speak of it again. Go to your room and rest. I'll have one of the elves bring you a pain relieving salve," Orion said.

Sirius nodded, sniffled and wiped the tears from his face and left the study, rubbing his sore bum.

Orion sighed and slumped back into his chair. He really hated spanking his sons, but sometimes it was unavoidable. After a few minutes he got up and went in search of Walla. She was in the sitting room looking over the list of tutors given her by Minerva. He sat down beside her and poured himself a cup of hot tea.

"Did you discipline Sirius?" Walla asked.

"I talked to him first and then spanked him. I think he's beginning to see how bad his actions were especially when I pointed it out to him that they resembled what Voldemort preached."

"Mrs. Crouch is the head of the Witches' Aid Society. I don't know how I will manage if she knows about Sirius."

"She won't find out, Walla. I know Barty and he never talks about what goes on in the office at home."

"But what about the **_Prophet_**, Orion?"

"There won't be anything about Sirius," Orion assured her. "All Barty will release to the paper is that the case has satisfactorily been resolved. Have you decided anything about a tutor for Sirius?"

"I was looking over this list of tutors and I've sent an owl to this Aquinas Finchly for his references. He looks to be older than the others on the list and we'll need somebody who Sirius cannot trick or walk all over."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

"I couldn't believe it, Horace. My eyes about popped out of my head when I saw Albus turn Potter over his knees and whale on his bum a good one!"

Horace chuckled. "I have to confess I'd have liked to have seen it, Minerva."

"The Potters of course were furious that anyone would dare discipline their beloved son."

"And from what you said, Minerva, it sounds as if Potter and Black are finished as friends."

"Potter turning on Black and accusing him of masterminding the whole thing put a serious crack in their friendship. The Blacks also told the Potters to keep their son away from Sirius because he was a bad influence."

"Oho!" Horace exclaimed. "I'll bet that didn't sit well with them."

"No, they went into their usual 'all Slytherins are evil' speech."

Horace sighed. "I've long come to the conclusion, Minerva, that some people are just close-minded and stupid."

"I agree, Horace."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

There was a lot of speculative whispering in the Great Hall that evening at dinner. The second year Slytherins and Gryffindors had all seen Professor McGonagall summon Potter and Black out of Charms class that morning and neither of them had been seen since.

It was Remus, Frank, and Peter who found out some of what had happened from the house elves who cleaned Gryffindor Tower. The elves had heard it from Dumbledore's personal elf, Twinky, whose cousin, Winky worked for Mr. Crouch and Winky had said 'her master was coming to Hogwarts to punish some bad boys.'

"If Mr. Crouch was coming himself then you know it's a serious matter," Remus said.

"Neither Potter's nor Black's trunks were in our room and all their Quidditch posters were gone when we came back after classes," Pete said.

"So they either got suspended or expelled?" Lily asked.

"Maybe they got arrested," Alice said. "If Barty Crouch was there, it had to be bad."

"I don't think they can arrest kids," Frank said. "More likely they were suspended and are at home."

Lily sighed. "So they'll probably be back in two weeks and won't have learned any lesson from this."

Before the end of the meal, Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his knife and stood up. "May I have your attention, please?"

Everyone quieted down and looked up at the head table. "First thing, I believe I owe Professor McGonagall an apology for implying she wasn't doing her duties as headmistress. This completely untrue. She performed her duties admirably and did not deserve my criticism. Secondly, the students who were partially responsible for the disappearance of the Slytherin emeralds have been suspended for the remainder of the school year."

"They should have been expelled," Dorian muttered to Tav, Severus, and Reg.

"Thirdly, I owe several students an apology for not believing what they told me and told the other professors. I hope you will accept my apology."

"What's to stop him from favoring those two gits when they return next year?" Severus said suspiciously. He refused to take anything Dumbledore said at face value.

The friends met briefly in the Room of Requirement after dinner to talk about what had occurred at dinner.

"I don't know, Sev," Lily said. "He sounded sincere and he did apologize to us."

"I don't think we still can trust him," Severus said. "He probably only worried about his position and that the board will fire him."

"I agree with Sev," Frank said. "I don't think we can trust Dumbledore any further than we could toss a Hippogriff."

"I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt," Emily stated firmly.

"Yeah, but when Pothead and Black come back next fall do we know that Dumbledore won't go back to how he was previously?" Tav asked.

"Well, he did suspend those two gits," Jane pointed out. "And for the rest of the school year too."

"I'll bet Uncle Charles and Aunt Mavis are consoling poor little Jamie and telling him nothing was his fault," Irene said scornfully. "He won't learn anything from this except he wasn't responsible for any of it!"

"Yeah, well I'll bet my dad whacked Siri's bum off with his ruler," Reg said. "If it doesn't dawn on him now that Potter's a bad influence it never will."

"Well, your brother might learn something, but I doubt old Pothead will," Caddaric s replied.

"I agree with Caddaric; I don't think Potter will learn anything out of this," Dorian said. "He's probably strutting around at home whining that he's the victim in all this."

"But if your brother does learn anything from this, Potter and him will be on the outs," Pete said.

"I think we'll just have to wait until next September and see," Remus concluded then continued, "I was thinking about the riddle over Christmas and I thought since Godric is the only portrait we haven't talked to yet; maybe we should talk with him and see if he has any ideas about this riddle."

"That's a great idea, Remus," Lily said. "According to Helga, Rowena and Godric were once very close so he might know something."

"Well, I think you, Remus, Frank, Alice and Pete should talk to him. He might not be willing to talk to any Slytherins since it sounds as if he and Salazar had a falling out over Rowena," Severus said.

"You're probably right, Sev," Frank replied. "We can try and do it tomorrow morning."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Orion went upstairs after dinner to check on Sirius. He knocked on his door and when he didn't get an answer he opened the door a crack and asked, "Sirius? Are you awake? May I come in?"

"Yes," Sirius rolled over. His face was blotchy and tear-stained. "My bum still hurts," he complained.

"I'm sorry it hurts, but punishment is never supposed to be pleasant," Orion replied. He sat down on the bed beside Sirius and cleared his throat. "Sirius, do you think your mother and I are evil because we were in Slytherin?"

Sirius rolled over and looked at his dad. "I've listened to Mum go on about how much better Purebloods were than Muggleborns and Half-Bloods as far back as I can remember. That's the same thing Voldemort's says so what I'm I supposed to think?"

Orion sighed. "What you've heard are the beliefs your mother was raised with. When we were your age, Sirius, things we were taught by our parents and grandparents we never questioned and by Pureblood daughters especially. Yes, your mum does believe Purebloods are superior to Half-Bloods and Muggleborns, but have you ever heard her say that they should be imprisoned, tortured, or killed? Have you ever heard her say that Muggleborns stole their magic from Purebloods and they should be forced to return it? Those are the beliefs Voldemort is preaching."

"I get so tired of hearing her always quoting the family motto," Sirius complained. "She makes us sound like we're snobby and better than everybody else."

"Do you know who your mother's best friend was all through Hogwarts?"

Sirius shook his head. "Who?"

"It was Eileen Prince, who was Severus Snape's mother. She married a Muggle a few years after she graduated, but your mother never stopped being friends with her or scorned her in any way for marrying a Muggle. She was absolutely devastated when Eileen was killed by a Death Eater defending a family of Muggles in Diagon Alley in 1965."

"I never knew," Sirius said, shocked. "She never said anything."

"Well, your mother is a very private person, but she never scorned Eileen for her marriage or for the fact that her son was a Half-Blood." Orion patted Sirus' arm and got up. "Think about what I've said, Sirius."

"Dad," Sirius said as his father opened his bedroom door.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"I really don't hate you or mum or think you're evil."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James sulked all through dinner that night, pushing the food around on his plate. His bum hurt and his pride hurt almost as bad because of his godfather's spanking. Some godfather he turned out to be! Taking those bunch of loser's sides.

"Jamie, please eat your dinner," Mavis pleaded. "We know you were hurt by Albus' horrid behavior, but he will never be allowed in Potter Manor again I can promise you that!"

"What good will that do?" James whined. "I still can't play Quidditch and what if they won't let me back on the team again next year even if I qualify?"

"Professor McGonagall will allow you back on the team or she'll answer to me," Charles assured James.

"We'll tell your Quidditch coach to work with you so when September comes you'll outshine everybody," Mavis soothed him.

"When you do return to school, James, I want you to stay completely away from Sirius Black. That boy is dark, his family is dark, and I'll never understand why the Hat put him in Gryffindor. He should have been put in Slytherin where he belongs," Charles proclaimed. "That entire house is dark, including their head and I'm sure they all support You-Know-Who and will all rush to declare their allegiance to him once he gets more powerful."

"Yeah, Sirius and his family will probably trample over everybody else so they can be the first ones to kiss the hem of his robe," James smirked.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Mary stormed into room, letting the door slam behind her while Lily and Alice were studying. "This is all your fault Jamie got suspended!" she snapped at them.

"And how do you figure that, MacDonald?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes. "We didn't do the bonehead thing of stealing the emeralds out of Slytherin's hourglass."

"And we didn't hide a thief inside the school either," Alice added.

"Snivellus cast an evil curse on Jamie and caused him to do it!"

"In the first place Sev doesn't know any 'evil curses' and he wouldn't do it anyway even if he did; he doesn't think Pothead's worth the trouble."

"And why in Merlin's beard would Sev want to steal emeralds out of his own House hourglass?" Alice snorted. "Wait! I know! He's a secret Gryffindor supporter and wants us to get ahead since we're in last place all because of Pothead and Black so he concocts this completely moronic scheme to get Pothead and Black to steal emeralds out of Slytherin hourglass so we can get ahead."

"One problem with your theory, Alice," Lily advised. "Sev doesn't know Mundungus Fletcher."

"Oh that's right, Lily. _Sirius_ knew him," Alice sneered.

"You two had better watch out!" Mary warned. "Because I'll be watching you and if you slip up even a little I'm telling McGonagall!" Mary slammed back out of the room.

"Wish I had some itching powder; I'd sprinkle it all over her bed!" Alice said.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

A few days later Sirius was studying with his new tutor, Aquinas Finchly, when he heard the Floo sound. Sirius turned and saw Rufus Scrimgeour's head sitting in the flames.

"Continue your studies, Sirius," Walburga directed coming into the room. "Rufus, how nice to see you. Do come through."

Scrimgeour stepped out of the fireplace after carefully brushing any ash from his clothing before he stepped onto the carpet. He was tall and thin with a mane of reddish hair streaked with grey and wore wire-rimmed glasses on his prematurely lined face. "I apologize, Walburga, but this isn't a social call. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Walburga's hand went to her throat and she grew pale. "Orion …"

"Come and sit down," Scrimgeour said leading her over to a chair in a courtly gesture. "Orion was seriously injured and is at St. Mungo's. His Healer says he's going to be fine, but he is facing a long recovery."

"Thank Merlin," Walburga exclaimed. "How did it happen?"

Sirius got up from the table where he'd been working and came closer.

Rufus sat down in the chair across from her. "Death Eaters attacked a schoolyard full of Muggle children. A witch who lived across the street from the school saw what was happening and summoned the Aurors. Orion was the first to Apparate. Most of the children ran and were able to get away, but they had two young girls cornered and were going to deliver the killing curse when Orion stunned them. Unfortunately he didn't see the third Death Eater and he hit Orion with a severe bone breaking curse. He would have most likely killed him if Alastor hadn't seen what was happening and stunned him. Your husband risked his life to save the lives of two Muggle children and I'm going to recommend to Minister Bagnold that he be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class."

"I … I need to go to St. Mungo's, but I have to break the news to my youngest son at Hogwarts also. I don't want him to read it in the **_Prophet_** tomorrow," Walburga said, distractedly running her hand over her robe.

"Mum, why don't you let Mr. Scrimgeour Floo you to St. Mungo's to see dad and I'll fire-call Professor Dumbledore and tell him what happened and ask him to have Professor Slughorn tell Reg and Floo him here."

"Yes …yes, I think I do need to see your father first before I do anything else." She rose. "Thank you, Sirius. I appreciate your help."

Once Walburga and Rufus had left for St. Mungo's, Sirius grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and shouted, "Professor Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's face appeared in the flames. "Mr. Black, what can I do for you?"

Sirius quickly explained what had happened. "Would you please ask Professor Slughorn to break the news to Reg and then Floo him to Grimmauld Place?"

"I will certainly do that, Mr. Black, and do give your father my best wishes for his recovery."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus, Dorian, Tav, and Reg were studying together at a table in the common room when Horace entered the room. "Mr. Black, would you kindly accompany me to my office, please?"

Reg looked worried. "Am I in trouble, Professor?"

"Oh no, no, no. Nothing of the sort, Mr. Black," Horace replied.

Reg got up and with a confused look at his friends, followed Horace out of the room. The three boys looked at one another. "I wonder what that was about," Dorian said.

"Seems rather mysterious and all," Tav muttered.

"You don't suppose Mr. Crouch changed his mind and decided to arrest Potter and Black?" Severus asked.

They didn't see Reg for the rest of the evening and another first year reported that he had packed some clothing and left with Professor Slughorn.

"I wonder if something did happen at home," Dorian said.

"I don't suppose Professor Slughorn would tell us if there is something wrong," Tav wondered.

"Probably not," Severus said. "Maybe Reg will owl us and let us know what's going on."

They didn't have to wait for Reg to owl them because the answer was on the front page of the **_Daily Prophet_** the next morning. **_'Senior Auror Orion Black Seriously Injured in Death Eater Attack! Minister Proclaims Him a Hero!'_**


	34. Realizations and Riddle Hunting

**Chapter 34**

**Realizatons and Riddle Hunting**

**By Alethea27**

Dorian, Tav, Jane, and Emily all leaned over Severus' shoulder as he read the **_Prophet_**. Over at the Gryffindor table, Lily, Frank, Alice, Remus, and Pete were doing the same thing. Caddaric was sharing his copy with Irene.

"That means Mr. Black's a _real_ hero then, huh?" Pete asked. "Not like those Quidditch players James and Sirius had up on their walls."

"Exactly right, Pete," Remus said. "I never can understand why people think athletes are heroes. What's so heroic about tossing the Quaffle through a hoop?"

"I'll bet he gets the Order of Merlin, First Class," Frank said.

"What's the Order of Merlin, First Class?" Lily asked.

"It's the highest medal you can be awarded in the Wizarding World," Alice explained. "It's usually only awarded to people who risk their lives to save others in a dangerous situation."

"Oh!" Lily said. "It's like the Victoria Cross or the Congressional Medal of Honor the American Muggle President awards their heroes. We learned about that in the Muggle school I went to."

Over at the Slytherin table Severus put down his paper and said, "Well, at least we know where Reg went last yesterday."

"I wonder if Sirius still thinks his dad is an evil git," Dorian said.

"This should prove to him that all Slytherins are _not_ automatically evil and dark wizards," Emily remarked.

"I don't know," Jane said sitting back down. "Black's pretty much a bonehead."

"Yeah, he might not think his dad's evil anymore, but he'll probably still think the rest of us are," Tav added.

When they met later in the Room of Requirement, they decided they would send Reg a card to give to his dad. Severus drew the illustrations for it and Lily did the wording and everybody signed it, wishing Mr. Black a fast recovery.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Charles Potter was sitting at the dining table reading the front page story; he snorted and tossed the paper aside. "I can't believe what garbage is in the **_Prophet_** these days! I ought to cancel our subscription to it."

"I say we definitely need to have a new Minister of Magic too," Mavis said. "Anybody who would proclaim a dark wizard a hero needs to be run out of office! What on earth kind of an example does that set for our children?"

"I still don't understand how Black got into the Auror Academy in the first place!" It still galled Charles after 20 years that he hadn't been accepted, but Orion Black had. "He was always dark and then he married that even darker cousin of his."

"I know, dear. Those Black's are rotten with darkness from stem to stern!"

"He probably told his Death Eater cohorts to attack that Muggle school and then changed his mind and started stunning them when the light Aurors like Moody arrived."

"I don't doubt you're right, dear.

Charles got up and gathered up his coat and brief case. "I'll be going and see what the news is at the Ministry. No doubt everyone will be gossiping about this." He gave Mavis a kiss and said, "I'll see you and Jamie tonight. Tell Jamie to have a good day."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Sirius and Reg sat waiting outside their dad's room at St. Mungo's. Their mum and their dad's healer were inside.

"I'll bet Dad gets the Order of Merlin, First Class, Siri," Reg said.

Sirius shrugged and remained silent; his guilt was chewing away at him again.

"Still think we're all evil just because You-Know-Who and his buddies came out of Slytherin?" Reg asked in exasperation.

"No, but what about people like Avery, Wilkes, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle and the Lestrange twins? They think Purebloods are better than everybody else."

"They're morons too!" Reg exclaimed. "They can barely bend over and tie their shoe laces properly."

Walburga came out of Orion's room. "You boys can see your father now, but he's still in a lot of pain so be very careful when you hug him."

Reg ran into the room while Sirius followed him, walking slower. Reg gave his father a careful hug. "I was so scared when Professor Slughorn told me you'd been hurt."

"Well, it will take a lot more than a bone breaking curse to stop me," Orion said. He noticed Sirius hanging back and opened his arms, "Come here, son."

Sirius ran over to him and was enfolded in his embrace. There were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry I thought you were evil. I shouldn't have listened to Potter."

"It's all right, Sirius. We all make mistakes. The important thing is that you're sorry and we can forget it and start over again."

"Okay, Dad," Sirius agreed.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Minerva knocked on the door of Horace's office. "Come in, Minerva," he called. Minerva opened the door and came inside. "I was wondering if you'd heard anything about Auror Black's condition."

"Come in, sit down and have a cup of tea, Minerva," he said. He poured her a cup of tea and added a chocolate biscuit to it. "As a matter of fact, I spoke with Walburga today. She said Orion is recovering fine, but he's still in a lot of pain. He's going to be in St. Mungo's for awhile."

"Did she say anything about Mr. Black?" Minerva asked taking the offered cup of tea.

"As a matter of fact she did. She said Sirius was buckling down to his studies with Mr. Finchly. I recall him …a Ravenclaw, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and he was a very good tutor while at Hogwarts though a bit on the pompous side," Minerva said. "I'm glad they're taking this whole thing seriously."

"More than the Potters are, I daresay."

"Well, Albus did tell them that unless Mr. Potter and Mr. Black show a great deal of improvement they won't be coming back next September and I will hold him to it."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, and Pete got up early the next morning planning to talk with the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. It was located hanging over the fireplace in the common room. The man in the portrait appeared to be a bear of a man with long red hair and a wild red beard. He was dressed in leather and a fur-lined cape. He held his sword securely between his hands even as he appeared to be asleep.

Lily cleared her throat nervously and said, "Excuse me, Lord Gryffindor, may we speak with you?"

Gryffindor opened his eyes and stared down at the five children cowering below his portrait. He smiled. "Come, come, children there's nothing to be afraid of. I don't bite or I haven't for a long time at least," he chuckled. "What may I do for a group of noble Gryffindors?"

"We wanted to ask you about what you might know about the Grimoire of Elements," Remus said.

"We were asked by the ghosts to find it so it could be returned to Helena Ravenclaw," Peter added.

"We've been following the riddles Lady Ravenclaw left behind and we've managed to solve one of them, but now we're stuck on the second one," Frank explained.

"We know from speaking with Lady Hufflepuff that you and Lady Ravenclaw were quite good friends and since you spent so much time with her, we thought you might be able to give us some ideas about what this riddle means," Lily said.

Remus read him the riddle and Godric laughed delightfully, "True Rowena! Well, the riddle is about trickery; about something that appears to be absolutely true, but is not or perhaps the opposite – something that doesn't appear to exist, but does."

They thanked Godric for his help and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They waited in the Entrance Hall for the Slytherins to come up from the dungeons and Caddaric to come up from Hufflepuff and Irene to come down from Ravenclaw Tower.

When everybody had arrived, Remus quickly summarized what Godric had told them as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Does he mean the Room of Requirement?" Caddaric asked. "There's nowhere to hide a scroll case in there aside from the two we already have,"

"But we're only seeing the room in the form we want, Caddaric," Emily pointed out. "It makes itself into a comfortable study room for us so we've never seen what its real form looks like. It may be a lot bigger."

"I see what your saying is we need to ask the room to appear as it normally does," Severus said.

"But is that the only room of its kind or are there other rooms on other floors like it?" Frank asked.

"Why don't we try the Room of Requirement first and if we don't find it there, we'll need to do some research to see if there might be other rooms like it in the castle." Lily said. "Maybe the ghosts could tell us."

"Yeah, but we have to be careful if there are other rooms because I've heard of rooms appearing and then disappearing not to appear again for a hundred years. We don't want to be trapped inside one of those," Dorian warned.

"If we don't find what we're looking for in the Room, we'll ask the ghosts if they know of any other rooms like it," Tav suggested. "And we'll ask them if they're dangerous – if they disappear for a hundred years or anything like that."

"That sounds like a plan," Peter said.

"I've got another idea," Irene said. "Follow me." She led them into the Great Hall and over to the Ravenclaw table. One end of it was empty and she sat down and then motioned for the others to sit down too. "I think we should be able to sit together wherever we want."

"I think Irene's spot on," Dorian said sitting down next to her.

"Yes, the headmaster's always preaching about unity. Perhaps it would be a good time to show him what unity actually is," Severus agreed sitting down.

Lily sat down next to him with Alice, Remus, and Peter next to her. Frank, Tav, Caddaric, Emily and Jane sat down across from them.

"I think we should sit at the Gryffindor table for lunch," Lily announced.

"We can sit at my table for dinner," Caddaric said.

"And sit at ours tomorrow for breakfast," Dorian said with a grin. "Avery will probably piss his pants!"

"Once he figures out what's going on, but that'll take him half the day at least," Tav snorted.

Up at the head table, Dumbledore's eyebrows went up at the group all sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Horace chuckled and leaned over to Albus, "You're always preaching about unity between the houses. Don't tell me you're shocked to see it in action."

"Of course not, Horace, Don't be ridiculous," Albus said, but he was uncomfortable with so many Gryffindors being friends with so many Slytherins. It just wasn't the natural order of things.

Once the professors had dispersed to their various classroom or offices, Albus walked over to the Ravenclaw table. "Mr. Lupin and Mr. Longbottom, would you mind stopping by my office after your last class?"

Frank looked at Remus who looked back at him in confusion, but then Remus answered, "Of course, Sir."

"Good. I will see you at 3:15 then," Albus replied. "The password is Chocolate Frog."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Jeremy Cadwaller, the tutor the Potters had for James, was very frustrated as he confronted Mavis about James' continued absences from his lessons. "Mrs. Potter, I cannot help James if he refuses to attend my tutoring lessons."

"I'm sorry, but James hasn't been feeling well," Mavis apologized.

"Mrs. Potter, you do realize if James does not pass these classes, he will not be able to attend Hogwarts next September or if he is allowed to, he may have to repeat his second year."

"I'll talk to him, but we, his father and I that is, feel he was unfairly suspended."

"I'm sorry you and Mr. Potter feel that way, but the fact remains that James must pass these classes if he has any hope at all of being re-admitted to Hogwarts."

"I'll talk to James, but I can't promise you he's going to feel any different than he does now."

"Fine. I will be back tomorrow at the same time and I do hope James will be ready to began his tutoring."

Mavis waited until James came back from Quidditch practice. "Jamie, dear, Mr. Cadwaller was here today and he was quite put out that you weren't here."

"Mum, I've got to keep up with Quidditch so I can get back on the Gryffindor team next year. We can't let those rotten snakes win the House Cup."

"I know how important that is, Darling, but Mr. Cadwaller seems very worried you won't pass your tests."

"Cadwaller's a slave-driver and a worrywart!" James scoffed. "I could pass them right now without breaking a sweat!"

"Jamie, if you do what Mr. Cadwaller asks just so the man stops his incessant whining; I'll talk your father into buying tickets for the Quidditch World Cup in Spain this year."

"Really, Mum?" He frowned. "I guess I could let Cadwaller think he teaching me something new even though I already know most of this stuff," James bragged. "Besides he might be reporting back to my godfather."

"He'd better not be unless he wants to find himself without a pay packet at the end of the summer!" Mavis replied.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

After their last class Remus and Frank made their way up to the Headmaster's office. "I wonder what he wants," Remus said.

"Well, I agree with Sev. I don't trust him," Frank replied.

They gave the password to the Gargoyle who jumped aside, revealing the spiral staircase. Remus and Frank stepped onto it and it began moving upwards. They reached the top and knocked on the cherry wood paneled door of Dumbledore's office.

Albus opened the door. "Good afternoon, boys. Please come in and have a seat."

Remus and Frank followed him in and sat down in the squashy armchairs in front of his desk.

"Care for a lemon drop?" Albus asked offering them a candy dish full of hard yellow candy. "Lemon drops are my favorite Muggle candy."

"What did you want to see us about, Professor?" Remus asked.

"Well, I've noticed over the last two years that you've become quite good friends with some of the Slytherins. What about your housemates? I'm sure you've made friends in Gryffindor too."

"Sure, with Pete and Barry Middleton," Remus replied. "And Lily and Alice of course."

"What about Mary MacDonald?"

"No thanks, Headmaster," Frank said. "She's my partner in Potions and I thank Merlin at the end of each class that she hasn't blown up her cauldron and either killed me or scarred me permanently!"

"She tried to copy off of me in the Defense exam last year," Remus said. "I would have helped her study if she'd asked me, but I don't like cheaters."

"Do the Slytherins that is, Mr. Snape, Mr. Andrews, Mr. DeLuca, Miss Lillibridge, and Miss Dewhurst ever talk about Lord Voldemort?"

"You mean that guy that says nasty things about Muggleborns, Muggles and Half-bloods?" Frank asked and shrugged. "Sev and Dorian are Half-bloods and Emily a Muggleborn so why would they pay any attention to him? Jane and Tav are Purebloods, but they've both said they don't accept any of the talk they've heard."

"The only ones I've ever heard saying nasty things about Muggleborns and Half-bloods are Potter, Black, and MacDonald," Remus added.

"Well, you will let me know if they do say anything that makes it seem as if they are supporting Lord Voldemort. Thank you, boys. You may go back to your dorms now."

Remus and Frank waited until they got to the seventh floor before Frank exploded. "Did I hear him correctly or was he asking us to spy on Sev, Dorian, Tav, Jane, and Emily?"

"And report back anything unfavorable that we might hear," Remus added.

Frank crossed his arms with a mulish expression on his face. "We'll I'm not going to do it. He can find somebody else to do his dirty work!"

"I agree," Remus replied.

They gave the password to the Fat Lady and climbed over the portrait hole wondering what the headmaster was up to now.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Sirius was sitting next to his dad at St. Mungo's. Walburga had brought him with her and then decided to go upstairs to get a cup of tea from the hospital tea parlor. The card the children had sent Orion was prominently displayed on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Reg was out flying today and he saw Potter practicing with his Quidditch coach. I guess he's not concentrating on his classes."

"No, and he'll be the one that flunks all his classes and _if_ he's accepted back into Hogwarts, he'll be doing this year over again."

"Aquinas says I'm doing a lot better at Potions. I just never understood the theory behind it I guess; why you have to put everything in the cauldron in a certain order and let it brew for a certain amount of time before you can add other ingredients. I know Snape explained it more than once, but I refused to listen."

"I think you owe Mr. Snape and his friends an apology when you go back to school." Orion said.

"Yeah I know; that's going to be the hardest part after all the awful things Potter and I did to them."

"I think as long as your apology is heartfelt they'll forgive you. From what Reg has said they don't sound as if they're the types to hold grudges."

"I guess I'll find out," Sirius replied glumly.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The children lingered in front of the Room of Requirement, wondering what to say to have the room appear as a hiding place. They had stationed Jane to keep a watch and make sure nobody, especially MacDonald, came this way and to warn them if she did.

"Maybe, we could tell it we need somewhere to hide something," Emily suggested.

"That might work," Severus said. He walked back and forth three times in front of the blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, wishing for a place to hid something important.

Suddenly the double doors appeared. Tav motioned to Jane to come over and she walked quickly over to them.

Severus pulled open the door and they saw mountains of junk; old furniture, books, statues, old clothing, and even some old, rusty weapons, but everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Frank looked dismayed. "How the heck are we supposed to find a scroll case in here? I wouldn't even know where to start looking!"

Caddaric peered into the room. "Maybe if we had three or four lifetimes we could find it, but it's doubtful."

"If there was only some easy way to sort what we're looking for from what we're not looking for," Alice said.

"Wait, there is!" Lily exclaimed. "There's a charm in that advanced charm book your grandmother gave me for Christmas, Sev. You're supposed to be able to summon things you need or are looking for with it," She explained. "Let me try it." She stood just inside the doorway and in a strong, clear voice called, "_Accio _scroll case!"

It worked, but the only problem was that it worked too well; two scroll cases flew out from within the room, heading right for them.

"Duck!" Peter yelled, hitting the floor.

Dorian and Tav quickly transfigured an old moth-eaten curtain into a mattress and then dived out of the way. The scroll cases landed safely without any damage or damage to any of the children, on the mattress. There was one silver case and one gold case.

"Grab one and step outside," Severus directed. Lily and Caddaric each picked up one of the scroll cases and left the room. Severus shut the doors allowing them to disappear again before he walked up and down the hall three times, asking for a comfortable place to study. The double doors appeared again and when he opened them it was their usual study room. They laid the scroll cases on the coffee table in front of the couches.

"Which one do we open first?" Irene asked.

"Well, the first scroll case was bronze, the second one was silver so I'm betting the gold one," Lily decided. "I'll open that."

"I'll open the silver one," Remus said. He used a simple unlocking charm to get it open and then carefully removed and unrolled the parchment inside, scanning it quickly and then shook his head. "No luck here. I think it's a letter somebody wrote home from some battle. Interesting and valuable possibly, but not what we're looking for."

Lily cast an _Alohamora_ on hers and heard a distinct click as it unlocked. She took out the piece of parchment inside, read it silently and then said excitedly, "I think this might be it."

What's it say, Lily?" Severus asked.

"_They come to witness the night without being called, a sailor's guide and a poet's tears. They are lost to sight each day without the hand of a thief_,"***** Lily read aloud.

"Well, it's kind of romantic, but what's it mean?" Alice asked.

For the moment nobody had any ideas.

*****The previous two riddles were composed by **Snapegirl**. This one is courtesy of **_Lifetaker_** on .


	35. The Two-fold Riddle

**Chapter 35**

**The Two-fold Riddle**

**by Alethea27**

**A/N: **_Some more Professor L.F. for MySlytherinLovelies__. Thanks to Snapegirl for letting me borrow her Excavato spell and for the final riddle._

"_They come to witness the night without being called, a sailor's guide and a poet's tears. They are lost to sight each day without the hand of a thief_."

Irene gazed at the riddle. "Well, it definitely has something to do with the stars since it says about being a sailor's guide."

"And the line about being lost to sight each day. You can't see stars during the day even though they're always in the sky," Lily agreed.

"I don't know," Severus said studying the riddle. "Sailors once used a sextant to take navigational readings by the stars in the old days."

"Does that mean we need this sext …whatever you said, Sev, to find the next riddle?" Pete asked.

"I'm probably interpreting it too literally, Pete," Severus admitted.

"Since it appears to do with stars again; why don't we talk to Professor Fleinhardt?" Alice suggested. "He helped us a lot last time and he never said anything to Dumbledore so I think we can trust him."

"I think Alice has a good idea," Caddaric said. "I mean if this riddle means we have to use a star chart or something to find the next riddle, we're probably going to need his help."

"Good idea, Caddaric," Tav said.

The next morning Reg returned to Hogwarts. He thanked everybody for the get well card they'd sent to his father. "Dad really liked your card and he asked me to thank you for him."

"We're just glad he's feeling better," Lily said.

"His Healer said he could come home next week, but he can't go back to work for another couple of weeks and he'll be on desk duty, I guess."

"That's good to know," Severus replied.

"Thanks too for keeping me updated on the Grimoire of Elements mystery while I was gone."

"No problem. How is Sirius doing?" Remus asked.

"I think what happened to Dad knocked him for a loop. He's believed for so long that mum and dad were dark and now he's finding out a Slytherin is willing to save Muggles."

"I'll bet my cousins Mavis and Charles don't believe your dad's a hero," Irene said. "I'll bet they're grumbling and grumping about it."

"Well, who cares what the Potters think! I'm proud of my dad and I think Siri is too," Reg stated.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Ian and Miranda Goshawk came through the Floo into Potter Manor. They had received an invitation to dinner with Mavis and Charles. "I wonder what they want now," Ian muttered to his wife. He didn't care for his wife's cousin, her snooty husband, or their bratty, spoiled son.

"I don't know, but it's probably not going to be anything good," Miranda whispered back. "And try not to bring up the subject of James getting suspended."

"It will be hard, but I'll try."

Mavis and Charles met them and led them into their drawing room for before dinner drinks. James was nowhere to be seen for which both Miranda and Ian were thankful.

They made small talk over drinks and appetizers before one of their house elves popped in to announce dinner was ready.

Mavis led them into the dining room where the table was set with her best Brussels lace tablecloth, china, cutlery and crystal glasses. Ian seated Miranda while Charles seated Mavis. Miranda unfolded her napkin and placed it on her lap and asked, "Where's James this evening? Will he be joining us?"

"No, the poor dear's been studying so hard we've given him the night off to do as he wishes and he decided to do some extra practice with his Quidditch coach." Mavis replied. She rang a small bell sitting beside her plate. A parade of elves suddenly appeared, each carrying a tray. A platter of Cornish hens, a bowl of mashed potatoes, and other succulent smelling dishes appeared on the table. They helped themselves to the food and Charles poured them each a glass of the wine he had shipped directly from a vineyard he co-owned in France.

"We asked you to dinner, Miranda and Ian, because we're very concerned about the children Irene has befriended," Charles began. "We feel that they are a bad influence on Irene."

"And a _dark_ influence no doubt with those six Slytherins," Mavis added.

"We just don't want her to get on the wrong track – one that could lead to a bad ending and completely embarrass us," Charles finished.

"They've taught her so many nasty spells and …" Mavis began.

Ian rose up from his chair angrily. "How dare you imply that our daughter could embarrass you in any way when your son has already provided _you_ and _us_ with the maximum of embarrassment?"

"I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand what I'm talking about coming from the house you did," Charles said.

"And what's supposed to mean?" Ian demanded while Miranda glared angrily at her older cousin.

"Isn't Hufflepuff the house that believes everybody should have a second chance and that nobody's inherently evil?" Charles sneered.

"And Ravenclaws sit in their ivory towers and pay no attention to anything going on around them," Mavis added. "If they can't find it in a book, it doesn't exist."

"You always were jealous over the fact I was sorted into Ravenclaw while you were sorted into Gryffindor," Miranda said to Mavis. "And you've never had anything nice to say about any of the houses except Gryffindor."

"And it's always griped you to no end, Charles, that Orion Black was accepted into the Auror Academy and you flunked their psychological tests and were rejected," Ian added, tossing his napkin down. "Come on, Miranda. We're leaving."

"I never expected this from you, Mavis," Miranda said reproachfully before following her husband out of the room. He was waiting by the fireplace for her. "I've never felt so insulted in my entire life!"

"Well, you know what the Muggles say about the road to hell being paved with good intentions," Ian replied. They stepped into the fireplace and flooed home.

James flooed home a few minutes later and yelled, "Mum, what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

"In the dining room, darling," Mavis called.

James came in still dressed in his Quidditch uniform and holding his broom. He dropped his broom and his other gear in the entrance way for the elves to pick up and sat down at the table. "Did you have company?" He asked grabbing food off the platters and piling it on his plate. "This is pretty fancy food."

"We had Miranda and Ian over briefly, but they took offense and left without finishing dinner," Mavis said.

"Well, they're really stupid then because this tastes great," James said stuffing his face. "They should have waited until after dinner to get mad and leave."

"Yes, they should have, Jamie," Charles replied with a chuckle and took a sip of his wine.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Professor Fleinhardt studied the riddle the children had brought him. "Well, you're absolutely right. It refers to a star or stars, but we don't know what star, what month or time of night it's visible." He thought about it for a few minutes and then said, "The only thing to do is to cast a spell over this piece of parchment to see if Lady Ravenclaw wrote anything besides the riddle. It won't hurt the parchment, but it will reveal if there's any further information to be had." Professor Fleinhardt took his wand out of his robe and waved it over the parchment while saying, "_Denudo Clandestinus." _He put his wand away again and looked at the parchment. "Ah yes! Here we go. Some coordinates are written underneath the riddle." He picked it up and then went over to his bookshelf, searched his shelves for a few seconds before pulling out a book. "What we must do now is convert Lady Ravenclaw's ancient coordinates into modern ones and then locate the modern ones on a star chart to find out what star she's referring to." He opened the book on a table across from his desk.

"Are you sure we'll be able to find the right star that she wants us to find, Professor?" Frank asked. "Won't the stars have changed their position in nine centuries?"

"The stars' positions do change. Their right ascension and declination changes about 1.4 degrees every century and so we must include that factor in our calculations, Mr. Longbottom," Fleinhardt explained. He wrote down some figures as the children watched. "Now I know this is probably confusing to you because it does involve usage of Muggle mathematics which only Miss Evans might be familiar with."

Lily shook her head. "I only had the very basics, Professor."

After consulting the parchment, his book, scribbling down figures and then crossing them out, Fleinhardt finally came up with acceptable modern coordinates and went over to the star chart pinned on his wall behind his desk. He looked at his figures and searched the chart, using his index finger and a ruler to trace the coordinates on the map. "Ah! Here we go! Very clever of Lady Ravenclaw!" Fleinhardt exclaimed. "The star the coordinates refer to suggests strongly the star Capella. It's the largest and brightest star in the constellation Auriga the Charioteer. Fortunately for us, it's visible all year round; it's best seen at around ten o'clock."

"Blast!" Severus muttered. "Curfew for us is at nine."

"I can write a note to all your Heads of House and tell them you're working on a special astronomy assignment for extra credit," Fleinhardt offered.

"I think that would be a great idea," Reg said. "If we find the next clue fast it may lead us finally to the Grimoire of Elements."

"Well, we have to find it first, Reg and solve it," Severus said. "But hopefully it will be the last one and we can find the Grimoire especially before school is out."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Orion came home a week later. Once he was settled in his bed he gave a sigh of relief. "Merlin! It's good to be home, Walla. I missed you so much."

Walburga sat down beside him. "I missed you too, Orion … terribly. I was terrified when I saw Rufus. I thought for sure he was going to tell me you had been killed on assignment."

"I was careless, Walla. I was so involved in saving those children that I neglected the first rule of Aurors – constant vigilance which Alastor quotes frequently. I just couldn't stand the thought of the Muggle authorities going to their parents' homes and telling them their daughters were dead and them never knowing how or why it happened!"

"You are a truly great and caring man, Orion Black, and do not ever allow anyone to tell you differently," Walburga said, squeezing his hand.

There was a sudden knock on the closed bedroom door. "Dad? Mum?" Sirius asked. "Mr. Scrimgeour is here. Can I bring him up?"

"Yes, Sirius, bring him up," Orion called.

In a few seconds, Sirius knocked and entered the room followed by Rufus Scrimgeour.

He nodded at them. "Orion, Walburga."

"Please have a seat, Rufus," Walburga directed. "Sirius, would you please ask the elves to bring tea?"

"Yes, Mum," Sirius replied.

A few minutes later Kreacher popped in carrying a tray with a teapot, cups, and a plate piled with freshly baked shortbread.

"Did you find out anything from those Death Eaters I stunned, Rufus?" Orion asked after they were settled with their tea.

Rufus nodded. "We used Veritaserum on them, but they weren't able to tell us anything definite only that Voldemort is planning more attacks on Muggles and Muggleborns. Apparently, he keeps his plans to himself until his henchmen need to know them."

"That's very unfortunate," Orion said with a shake of his head. "It was only by the sheerest of luck that a witch lived across the street from that school, saw what was going on and summoned us."

"Well, unfortunately, we haven't had anybody who's been able to infiltrate Voldemort's ranks successfully to pass us information."

"Yes, it is unfortunate," Orion said.

"What I came here to tell you is that Minister Bagnold has accepted my recommendation that you be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. She plans to award it as soon as you're back on your feet."

"I'm very honored, Rufus," Orion said.

"Well, I believe in rewarding my men when they've gone beyond the call of duty so you have my congratulations and my thanks."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The children were feeling frustrated. Now that they, with Professor Fleinhardt's help had figured out the clue, they wanted to see how the star Capella could lead them to finding the next clue, but the weather hadn't been cooperating over the last week. First it snowed and then it was very cold and foggy for a few nights. Finally, came a night when the sky was completely clear. Everybody bundled up and went out on the parapet where Professor Fleinhardt had set up his own professional telescope with a wider and clearer range than the telescopes they normally used in class. He adjusted the telescope according to the coordinates and then peered through the smaller scope. "Ah, there's Capella!" He stepped away from the telescope and placed a stool that he had previously transfigured for the shorter students like Lily, Alice, Emily, and Pete, in front of the telescope.

Lily stood on the stool and looked through the scope. "I see it!" She looked again. "But why are there two stars?"

"A very good question, Miss Evans," Professor Fleinhardt. "Capella is actually two stars, Capella A and Capella B and they are both yellow giants."

Severus took his turn at the telescope, then Alice, Pete. Remus, Frank, Reg, Dorian, Tav, Emma, and Jane.

"It would seem from the coordinates she left and from my calculations that she wants us to look for something below Capella," Professor Fleinhardt said. "Bring the telescope down to horizon level, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Fleinhardt directed.

Frank slowly lowered the telescope lens down to the horizon and then said suddenly, "I see something! It's a big boulder, but it looks as if it's sitting directly under Capella!

They all had a look at what Frank had spotted. Severus stood aside, pulling on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "If we have to dig the next clue out of the ground it's going to be really hard."

"Yes, because the ground's frozen," Remus said.

"Does that mean we'll have to wait until spring to find the next clue?" Tav asked.

"We might not be able to find the Grimoire then before school's out and Helena and the Baron won't be able to get married," Emily added. This seemed to distress her the most.

"There's a way to get around this," Severus said firmly. "We just have to find it."

Lily decided to look through the advanced charm book Vesper had given her for Christmas and see if she could find anything that would help them. They all went back to their dorms, pondering the problem.

The next morning's **_Daily Prophet _**had an announcement on the front page that Orion would be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. Walburga sought Albus' permission to take Reg out of school for the day so he could attend the ceremony and the small reception she was planning for after the ceremony. Albus graciously gave his permission.

Lily meanwhile was searching through her _Ancient Charms_ book looking for something to help them find the next clue.

Alice was working on her essay for Herbology. She and Lily were the only ones in the room as Brenda and Nancy were studying in the library and MacDonald was sulking in the common room like she was expecting to see Pothead and Black walk through the portrait hole any second. Suddenly she heard Lily call, "I think I've found something that might help us."

Alice rolled off her bed and came over to Lily's. "What did you find?"

"It's actually a spell that helps you when you're planting a garden. You cast it on your garden tools and it makes them do the work faster. For instance if you were to cast it on a hoe before weeding, you'll be able to tear through the weeds."

"That sounds like just what we need, Lily," Alice said excitedly. "If you cast the spell on shovels; wouldn't you be able to dig much faster and through frozen ground even?"

"I'm assuming so," Lily replied. "The incantation for it is _Excavto_."

"I'll tell mum about that spell. It will really help her when she's working in her gardens," Alice decided.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Charles Potter snorted as he put down that morning's **_Prophet. _**"I cannot believe that Bagnold gave into Scrimgeour and is awarding a dark wizard the Order of Merlin, First Class! It's an insult!" He huffed.

"It lowers the importance of the award too," Mavis added. "If you're going to give it to anybody for any stupid reason, you may as well stand out in the marketplace and give it to anyone walking by!"

Their discussion was interrupted by James staggering sleepily into the dining room.

His parents were shocked to see him up even before Charles left for the Ministry. "Jamie, are you sick?" Mavis asked worriedly, feeling his forehead.

"No, Mum," James replied. "I got an owl from Mary last night and she said Sirius' younger brother is telling everybody how good Sirius is doing at his studies with his tutor. I decided I'm going to study hard because I'm not letting that creep of a Death Eater-in-training get ahead of me!"

"Good for you, Jamie!" Charles replied. "But you also need time to relax and don't forget about Quidditch either."

"I got it covered, Dad." James said grabbing the **_Prophet_** and reading the front page article about Mr. Black receiving the Order of Merlin, First Class. He wished he could be there; he'd love to set off some of the dung bombs his godfather had given him for Christmas and show Sirius exactly what he thought of him and his dark family.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Orion, Walburga, Sirius, and Reg waited in the Minister's office. They were all dressed in their best. Orion wore his Auror robe; Walburga was dressed in satin robes of pale green with silver trim and matching shoes. She wore her black hair piled high on her head and held in place by a jeweled comb. Sirius and Reg were wearing their best dress robes of plain black; Sirius' had a hint of gold on the lapels while Reg's had a hint of silver.

Orion, while almost recovered, was temporarily walking with the help of a walking stick; it was an attractively hand-carved from walnut and it had once belonged to Walburga's grandfather. He would be going back on Auror duty in another week, but would be confined to desk duty until his healer deemed him fit for full duty.

Minister Bagnold came into her office carrying a flat decorative box in her hands. Also in attendance for the ceremony was Alastor Moody, who was a good friend as well as Orion's partner and Rufus Scrimgeour. Bagnold took the gold medal on its pale blue ribbon out of the box. She stood in front Orion and said, "Orion Black, I hereby award you the Order of Merlin, First Class for risking your life to save two Muggle children from certain death by Death Eaters. From this day forward this medal will be a reminder of your heroism and bravery. Congratulations and thank you for your service." Bagnold said as she placed the medal over Orion's head.

Everybody clapped, including Sirius and Reg. Walburga squeezed Orion's hand tightly; she wasn't one for public displays of affection.

"Thank you, Minister," Orion said. "I'm very grateful for this medal and I am even more grateful I was able to save those two little girls."

The reception after the ceremony was small so it wouldn't tire Orion and was attended by the Minister, Scrimgeour, and Moody. Marius and Vesper also attended. Vesper had kept in close contact with Walburga while Orion was recovering.

Sirius saw them and walked over and stood in front of them. He was quaking on the inside, but showed no fear on the outside. "Lord and Lady Prince?"

"Yes, Sirius?" Marius replied.

"I want to apologize for my behavior towards you. I was dumb to listen to James going on about how all Slytherins are dark and dumb not to think for myself."

"It's all right, child," Vesper said giving him a hug. "We all make mistakes; that's how we learn. The good thing is you recognize your mistakes and not continue to do them."

"Thank you. I plan to apologize to Severus for all the awful things I did once I get back to Hogwarts."

"We appreciate it, Sirius, and Severus will too," Marius said.

Sirius went back over to stand by his dad. Orion touched his shoulder and Sirius looked up at him. "That was a very nice thing you did apologizing to the Princes. I know it was hard for you, but I'm very proud of you."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The weather finally shifted at Hogwarts and the children, carrying shovels and accompanied by Professor Fleinhardt, began the trek to the boulder. It was farther than it looked from a telescope on the Astronomy Tower. Once they arrived, Severus looked up at the giant boulder and it was then he saw it – Rowena's sigil, a raven in flight carved into the stone.

"This is it!" he cried, pointing up at the sigil.

"Line the shovels up please, Sev," Lily asked.

Severus and Dorian laid the four shovels in a row. Lily pointed her wand at them and said, "_Excavato_!" The shovels glowed with blue sparkles. "They're ready to dig with now."

Severus and Dorian were going to start off the digging and then Tav and Frank would take over and finally Caddaric and Reg. Pete wouldn't be digging because it might cause him to have an asthma attack.

"Hold on, youngsters," Professor Fleinhardt said. "I'm going to cast the _Impervius_ spell over you that will keep you from getting wet and covered in snow and mud." He cast it over the six boys.

Severus and Dorian began to dig; their shovels cut through the frozen ground easily. After about ten minutes they stopped and Tav and Frank took over. There was a loud clunk as Tav's shovel hit something. "I hit something." He dug around it a bit. "It's a small metal chest of some sort, I think."

"All right, boys. Please climb out of the hole. Mr. Snape and Mr. Andrews, if you would please give them a hand."

When they were all out of the hole, Professor Fleinhardt stood over the hole, pointed his wand and said, "_Mobiliriscus!"_

A small metal cask rose up out of the hold and floated over to Professor Fleinhardt. He expertly maneuvered it down on the ground. "You best not open it here." He shrank the cask and placed it in his pocket and then pointed his wand at the pile of dirt and said, "_Mobilihumus_." The pile of dirt floated over the hole and then he said, "_Humus Repleo_!" The dirt dropped into the hole filling it completely. "It's going to snow again tonight so it won't make a difference if the dirt's not completely smooth."

"Thanks so much for your help, Professor," Emily said.

"You are most welcome, Miss Dewhurst."

They went back to Professor Fleinhardt's office and after he ordered hot chocolate from his personal house elf, Galileo; he pointed his wand at the lock on the metal casket and said, "_Alohomora_."

The cask popped open and revealed a silver scroll case the same size as the first one they had found in Rowena's tree.

Severus opened it, carefully took out the roll of parchment inside and unrolled it. His dark eyes skimmed over the writing inside.

"What does it say, Sev?" Lily asked.

"It looks like it's in two parts and we have to solve the first part and that answer will lead us to where we'll need to solve the second riddle to find the Grimoire." He read the riddle aloud: "_Perseverance is the key_ _To find what you seek_ _Solve these last few_ _And what was lost shall be found." _Severus frowned. "It says then, _First, find me:_ _Marking mortal privation, when firmly in place. An enduring summation_ _Inscribed on my face. What am I?_

"What's the second riddle?" Dorian asked

Severus looked at the parchment again and read aloud, "_Some will use me, while others will not, some have remembered, while others have forgot. For profit or gain, I'm used expertly, I cannot be picked off the ground or tossed into the sea. Only gained from patience and time, can you unravel my rhyme?_

"Wow!" Jane exclaimed. "This is going to be really hard!"

"But it sounds like if we do solve these; we'll find the Grimoire of Elements," Caddaric said.

**A/N:** _Denudo Clandestinus – _reveal secret. _Mobiliriscus_ – move chest. _Mobilihumus_ – move dirt. _Humus Repleo_ – dirt fill up.


	36. What Time Brings

**Chapter 36**

**What Time Brings**

**A/N: **_I apologize for this chapter's long delay, but my computer's been in for repairs since the beginning of November, but at least it wasn't the disaster it was the last time my hard drive decided to take a permanent vacation. I had everything backed up on an external hard drive and the only things I lost was a page and half of Maybe I'm Amazed and a half page of Nothing Else Matters. Thanks everyone for their patience! **Alethea27**_

"Marking mortal privation, when firmly in place. An enduring summation Inscribed on my face. What am I?" Severus read the riddle aloud as they sat in the Room of Requirement that evening.

"Okay, what has an 'enduring summation inscribed on my face' since that the key phrase in the riddle to solve it?" Remus said.

"A statue does," Tav said. "Like the one on the third floor of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. It tells you she was a healer, potion mistress, and discovered the cure for dragon pox."

"A memorial does," Lily offered. "There are a lot of them around London that tell you about what happened at that place on a certain date."

"What about a tombstone?" Emily said. "My dad's tombstone reads that he was a loving husband and father who died in the service of his country."

"That would certainly fit the description 'an enduring summation inscribed on my face' the best, I think," Dorian said.

"But whose tombstone are we looking for and in what graveyard?" Frank asked.

"Since this whole thing started with Rowena; it has to be her tombstone we'd look for," Irene proposed.

"That makes sense," Pete said. "But how do we find out where's she buried?"

"We can ask Madam Pince for books about the Founders," Alice suggested. "One of them is bound to say where they're buried."

"Or we can check 'Hogwarts: A History first and then if we don't find the answer in there, we can ask Madam Pince," Caddaric proposed.

"That definitely would be the first place I'd look," Reg added. "We have a copy of it in our library at home. You probably do too, Sev."

Severus nodded. "Yes, we do, but we can look at the library's copy. We still have an hour before curfew so we can look through it and see what we can find out."

"Let's go then," Emily said.

They left the Room of Requirement and went to the library. Severus politely asked Madam Pince where they might find a copy of _Hogwarts: A History._

Madam Pince liked Severus. She thought he was well-raised, polite, and quiet unlike a lot of the pureblood students. She led them through the library to a special section, reached up and pulled a large book from the shelf and handed it to Severus. "Here is the book you require. The books in this section are all about Hogwarts. If you have any further questions I'll be up front at the circulation desk."

"Thank you, Madam Pince," Remus said politely.

"She's not so bad," Reg whispered. "Before I started Hogwarts Siri told me she was an old battle-axe who would hex your bum off if you put a book back in the wrong place."

"She probably did hex his and Potter's bums off for putting their books in the wrong places deliberately," Alice said.

They all took books out of the section and carried them to a table, sat down and began looking through them. Lily, Remus, and Irene searched through _Hogwarts: A History_ while Severus and Pete and Jane looked through a book about the Hogwarts grounds. Reg and Caddaric looked through a book about the lives of the Founders while Frank, Alice, and Emily looked at a book about famous magical cemeteries.

"There's a lot of information to go through," Lily said slumping back in her chair with a sigh.

"Why don't we check out these books so we can read them at our leisure?" Irene suggested. "We can keep them in the Room of Requirement so we can read them any time we have free time."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Severus said nodding. He looked at the clock in the library. "And we have just enough time to do it before curfew."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Sirius was studying hard; he wanted his family to be proud of him, not ashamed. His tutor, Mr. Finchly, was very pleased with Sirius' progress. Lessons were done for the day and Aquinas was gathering up his things and placing them back in his bag. He nodded at Orion when he walked into the room and left.

Orion had gone back to work, but was assigned desk duty and only working half-days. He was still using Walla's grandfather's walking stick to help him walk. Walla thought it made him look very debonair and suggested he keep using it even after he no longer needed it. "Mr. Finchly tells your mother and me that you're doing very well in all your subjects and he's very pleased with your progress. I think that deserves a reward. How would you like to go to Fortescue's with me for some ice cream?"

Sirius looked up in surprise. Aside from visits to St. Mungo's when his father had been hospitalized, he hadn't been out of the house since he'd been sent home from Hogwarts. "That would be fantastic, Dad."

"Get your coat and we'll go," Orion said with a smile.

Sirius was back in a few minutes with his coat, his Gryffindor scarf and his gloves. "Shouldn't we let mum know where we're going?" Sirius asked as he was hurriedly putting on his coat.

"Your mother's at a meeting of the Witches' Aid Society, but I did mention it to her this morning at breakfast that I was going to take you out for ice cream and she agreed that you deserved a treat for working hard at your studies."

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and went out into the back courtyard where Orion opened the passageway to Diagon Alley. They crossed to the other side of the street and walked down to Fortescue's located kitty-corner from Gringotts.

Sirius ordered a Chocolate Almond hot fudge sundae that was his favorite while Orion ordered a Butter Pecan double scoop ice cream cone.

Sirius ate his ice cream with enjoyment. It was nice to be out of Grimmauld Place and out with his dad. He played with his ice cream as he said, "You know Dad, when I first met James at Alice Starkey's eighth birthday party I just thought he was a cool, fun kid. When he stole the candles Mrs. Starkey had bought and replaced them with the ones he'd brought to the party; he told me they were joke candles that you couldn't blow out no matter how hard you tried. And when Alice's mum lit the candles and the cake blew up all over everybody I was just as shocked as anybody else."

"I recall the three Potters were the only ones who thought it was funny. Neither of his parents cared in the least that their son had completely ruined Alice's birthday," Orion said with a frown.

"James said later that Alice was bossy, mouthy, and deserved it. He said his parents called them 'nouveau wizards' whatever that means."

Orion shook his head. "That would funny if it weren't so pathetic. The Potter family is barely five hundred years old. They aren't anywhere as old as our family, the Princes, or the Longbottoms, to name a few. It's true the Starkey family isn't as old as the families I've named, but they're older than the Potters are. Even the Malfoys, for all of Abraxas' strutting about, are only six hundred years old."

"I guess I should have listened better to mum's genealogy lessons instead of always thinking about Quidditch teams and scores," Sirius admitted.

"Well, it isn't the most interesting of topics, but don't tell your mother I said so," Orion requested. "But it is important to her so I listen when she wants to talk about it."

"I hope Professor Dumbledore lets me come back to Hogwarts next September because I really miss it. I know I have a lot of apologies to make, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"I'm going to request to Professor McGonagall that Mr. Potter, if he returns, be put in a different dorm," Orion said.

"You don't have to worry about me going back to hanging around with that git – not after he tried to sell me out!"

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

"No, no, no, Mr. Potter!" Jeremy Cadwaller exclaimed pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked at James' second melted cauldron. "Did not Professor Slughorn ever explain to you that you cannot throw all the ingredients into your cauldron at once and expect good results?"

"I hate potions!" James pouted. "It's so boring and stupid!"

"You keep saying you want to be an Auror after you graduate from Hogwarts, but the Academy requires you have at _least_ an Exceeds in potions in order to be accepted."

"What for? We're going to be catching dark wizards not brewing stupid potions."

"You're going to need to be able to identify deadly potions and poisons and know the ingredients so you can administer the correct antidote if need be. Giving the incorrect antidote can be as deadly as not giving one at all."

"So? I'll just tell my partner to do it. I'll tell him I'm pants at potions."

Cadwaller sighed. "Mr. Potter, I will say I've seen a great improvement in your work in the last few weeks. You're doing well in all your subjects with the exception of potions. This remains your biggest stumbling block. If you fail I can't guarantee you'll even be allowed back in Hogwarts."

"Okay, I'll do it again," James grumbled. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts – he had a lot of payback to administer.

"We can't today as your mother will need to go to Diagon Alley and buy you another cauldron."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Emily and Pete were in the Room of Requirement during their free period looking through the books on Hogwarts they had checked out of the library the night before.

Emily stopped looking through _Hogwarts: A History_ and gave a frustrated sigh. "This is a really thick book to have to look for hopefully a mention of where the Founder's might be buried! Why don't Wizarding books have indexes like Muggle books do? This would be a lot easier if they did."

Pete put down the book he was looking though on famous magical cemeteries and said, "Maybe there's a spell you could cast that would lead you right to the information about where the Founder's are buried."

"Did you find any information in that book?"

Pete shook his head. "No. It's mostly about the Godric's Hollow cemetery. None of the Founders were buried there not even Gryffindor."

Emily was quiet for a moment then reached into her book bag and pulled out a small book she'd bought at Flourish & Blott's before school started. It was an English-Latin dictionary that she'd bought to help her with her spell casting and proper pronunciation. "I wonder …" she muttered to herself as she riffled through the pages for about fifteen minutes while scribbling down things with her quill. "I think this may do it. Cross your fingers, Pete." She tapped the book and said in an authoritative tone, "_Retego fundator seplucretum situs_." The book pages suddenly began flitting quickly as if there was a breeze in the room. Finally when they stopped it was in the middle of the book. Emily looked down at the open pages and then exclaimed, "It worked!"

"What does it say?" Pete asked getting up and coming over to where Emily was sitting.

"It reads that the Founders are buried in a small cemetery in a high meadow on the Hogwarts grounds. It also says the stars in the ceiling of the Great Hall point the way."

That evening after dinner Emily reported what she had discovered. "I was looking at the ceiling tonight while I was eating dinner."

"We noticed," Reg joked. "I was wondering if somebody threw something nasty up there that was about to fall down on our heads."

"No." She pointed to the passage in the book. "It reads '_the stars in the hall point the path_.' The Great Hall is the only place that has stars that mimic the outside."

Severus thought for a moment. "I believe the stars in the Great Hall point East."

"East would be past Hagrid's cabin, wouldn't it?" Dorian asked.

"Doesn't that mean we'd have to go into the Forbidden Forest?" Lily asked.

"There must be another path to it because surely we're not the only students who have ever been interested in seeing the Founder's graves," Remus reasoned.

"We can't go anyway right now," Tav pointed out. "The snow's still too deep."

"I wonder if we can get a fix on where it is by looking in an easterly direction the next time we have Astronomy class," Caddaric said. "We ought to be able to see something off the parapet."

"That a great idea," Frank said. "At least maybe we can estimate then how far we're going to have to walk and how long it will take us to get there and back."

"I guess we will have to walk," Reg grumped. "I was thinking maybe we could ask Madam Hooch if we could borrow the school brooms and fly there. We'd be able to spot it better from the air too."

"But we'd have to tell her what we need the brooms for and she might run blabbing to Dumbledore," Irene pointed out. "We can't risk it when we're so close to finding the Grimoire."

"True," Reg agreed.

"We ask Hagrid again," Alice suggested. "I'll bet he know exactly where the cemetery is."

"Maybe, that spell you used to find where the cemetery was mentioned in the book can be used to lead us in the right direction to the actual cemetery, Emily," Jane said excitedly.

"What spell is that?" Severus asked.

"It's one I invented today because magical books don't have indexes like Muggle books do and I was tired of looking through a thick book for one page or paragraph where the Founders were buried," Emily said. "It's kind of like the _Point Me_ spell, but more specific and I don't know that it will work on anything other than books."

"What is it?" Irene asked.

"The incantation is '_Retego fundator seplucretum situs_' and it basically says, Reveal Founder cemetery site."

"That's brilliant, Emily," Lily said. "If you need to find anything else, you could just substitute the correct word in place of founder."

"I should use it to find my socks that keep disappearing at home," Dorian joked. "My mum keeps saying the dryer's eating them."

The next morning at breakfast an unfamiliar owl flew in and landed next Severus. It stuck out its leg and Severus took the note off and it flew off again without waiting for a treat.

"Hey!" Reg exclaimed. "That's mum's owl, Sir Henry. Who's the note from, Sev?"

"Merlin's beard!" Severus exclaimed. "It's from your brother. He apologizing for the stuff he did to me last year and this year. He says he'll make a formal apology to all of us when he returns to school next fall."

"Holy Guinevere's girdle!" Dorian exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see the day when Sirius Black said he was sorry about anything!"

"I told you Sirius was changing. Now that he's not hanging around with Pothead anymore he's a lot nicer. At the reception after dad got the Order of Merlin, he even went over and apologized to Sev's grandparents."

"Grandpa and Grandma wrote me about it," Severus said. "They were quite surprised."

Reg chuckled. "That's because Siri's never been one for apologizing."

They got up from the table to go to their first class. Severus waited for Lily outside the in the hallway. Jane and Emily waited with him. Dorian and Tav split off to go to their first class and Reg to his. Mary MacDonald went past and sneered at them. Jane flipped her off. Lily, Alice, Remus, Pete and Frank walked out together and walked over to Severus, Emily and Jane.

"Whose McDonald hanging with now that Pisshead Potter's gone?" Jane asked.

"She's been hanging around with our other two roommates, Brenda and Nancy, but I don't think they really like her too well," Alice answered.

"Who was your owl from, Sev?" Lily asked.

"From Sirius of all people," Severus replied. "He wrote that he was sorry for all the horrible stuff he's done to me over the last two years and he's going to make a formal apology to us all when he comes back in September."

Frank snorted. "I'll believe that when I actually see it."

"He has a lot to apologize for too," Alice remarked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see if he follows through," Remus added.

Saturday afternoon the gang was outside having a snowball fight when Severus spotted Hagrid walking back to his cabin after shoveling. "Hagrid!" Severus yelled, waving at him.

Hagrid walked over leaving a trail of footprints big enough for two students to stand in. "What can I do for yer, Sevrus?"

"We wanted to visit the Founder's graves. We know they're buried somewhere past your cabin. Do you know where they are buried?"

"Sure do, but ya can't get there right now. Snows too deep and even when it's melted, it's powerfully muddy and yore still need your wellies."

"We won't need to go into the Forbidden Forest will we?" Lily asked.

"No, there's a path that goes straight up to where ther buried. Hardly a body goes up ther and it's real peaceful like. Let me know when ya want to go and I'll show ya the path."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Severus said.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

February melted into March and the Potters were having a late Sunday morning breakfast. Charles sat reading the Sunday **_Daily Prophet. _**The headlines on the front page announced that Minister of Magic Bagnold had appointed Rufus Scrimgeour to head up the Auror department and fight the increasing influence of the person calling himself Lord Voldemort . He threw down the paper in disgust. "That woman needs to go! First she gives the highest Medal of Honor to a former Slytherin and dark wizard and now she appoints another Slytherin to lead the Auror department! It's a disgrace I tell you!"

"You're right of course, Charles," Mavis replied, buttering her toast. "That woman has absolutely no sense at all! She couldn't even clean up after our carriage horses!"

"I've been thinking that I should run for Minister of Magic."

"What an excellent idea, Charles!" Mavis said. "I know the majority of the Wizarding public will be behind you because they're tired of Bagnold's wavering and they want a can-do person in charge."

James came into the dining room yawning widely. He was dressed in his pajamas, robe, and slippers; his hair stuck up all over his head and his glasses were on crooked. It was just a little after eleven o'clock and he'd been awakened by the smell of maple-walnut waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages.

"Good morning, Jamie," Mavis said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I'm really hungry and that's what woke me up." He filled his plate and sat back down and began shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Your father has announcement to make, Jamie."

James looked up at his dad who was beaming. "What's up, Dad?"

"I have decided that I'm going to run for Minister of Magic. We've had enough of Bagnold's weak policies and letting this Lord Voldemort renegade run wild instead of clapping him into Azkaban for treason!"

James started clapping and Mavis joined him. "That sounds like a good campaign speech, Dad. And when you win you can kick all the Slytherin's off the Hogwarts board of governors!"

"That I will, Jamie that I will."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus rose early Monday morning. His roommates were still asleep. They got up a few minutes

before breakfast started and wondered why they were always being docked points for being sloppily dressed. "Thick as bricks, that lot," Severus said to Grey as he fed him his special tuna and gave him fresh water. Grey meowed in what seemed to be an agreement. "Smart boy," Severus smiled petting him. He made sure he was neatly dressed and did his usual hair removing spell to get rid of all Grey's hair before he left.

Severus went upstairs to the Great Hall. He spotted Lily sitting next to Irene at the Ravenclaw table. They appeared to be practicing wand movements of some kind. Severus went over and sat down next to Lily. "Good morning, Lily."

"Good morning, Sev," Lily replied with a smile. "We were just practicing wand movements for Charms."

"Professor Flitwick did say as part of our final exam he would be checking our wand movements since even a slightly wrong wand move can change a spell you're attempting to cast."

"He did," Severus said. "And I should be practicing mine too. I still have to put extra effort into Charms and Transfiguration. They'll never be as easy for me as Potions and Defense."

"Do you realize Easter is a little over a month away and there will only be two months of school left when we come back?" Irene asked.

"By the time we come back the ground should be dry enough to make a trip to the cemetery," Severus said.

"I can't wait until we can give the Grimoire back to Helena," Lily said.

"Emily will probably want to start planning the Baron and Helena's wedding too," Severus joked. He got up and moved back to the Slytherin table while Lily joined her housemates at the Gryffindor table.

Classes were mostly revising for the mid-term exams they would be taking in a month. As promised Professor Flitwick had them practicing the wand movements for every spell they had so far learned that year.

Since Potter and Black had left everyone had learned more in Defense than previously because they didn't need to keep an eye out for miscast spells. Professor Bones was able to lecture uninterrupted by either of them.

March went by quickly and soon it was April 1st. the sun was getting warmer and the ground drier. The sixth years were nervous about their Apparition tests that were scheduled for April 14th which was also the day of the fourth and final Hogsmeade visit for the year. Exams would be the next week on Monday through Thursday and on Friday the 20th they would be leaving for Easter vacation.

"We still have to figure out the answer to the final riddle before we can visit Rowena's tombstone," Lily pointed out that night when they were in the Room of Requirement.

Read it aloud and we can brainstorm," Severus requested.

"_Some will use me, while others will not, some have_

_Remembered, while others have forgot. For profit or gain, I'm_

_Used expertly, I cannot be picked off the ground or tossed_

_Into the sea. Only gained from patience and time, can you unravel_

_My rhyme?" _Remus read it out loud for the group.

"I think it must be wisdom," Caddaric said. "Rowena was really big on it, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was," Irene answered. "Also wit. 'Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure' was etched on her diadem."

"What about knowledge? Don't Ravenclaw's really prize acquiring knowledge?" Reg asked.

"That's true too."

"Only gained from patience and time, that could be either of them," Alice pointed out.

Frank nodded in agreement. "It does take both patience and time to gain both knowledge and wisdom."

"So, it could be either wisdom or knowledge," Remus said. "But which is the better answer and the one that will release the Grimoire?"

"I think we should try knowledge first and if that doesn't work, we'll try wisdom," Lily said.

"I think that sounds like a plan," Emily said.

"Too bad Pothead isn't here to see us succeed in spite of him," Jane grinned.

"I'm sure MacDonald's been keeping him posted on everything that's been going on since he got suspended," Pete said sourly.

The next morning everyone opened their newspapers to find a large picture of the Potter family dressed in their finest and the headline above the picture read, '**_Charles Potter Announces He'll run for Minister of Magic_**!'


	37. Homecomings and Campaign Speeches

**Chapter 37**

**Homecomings and Campaign Speeches**

"I don't believe it!" Dorian exclaimed. "Pothead's father is actually planning to run for Minister of Magic?"

Apparently so," Severus remarked letting the **_Prophet_** fall to the table.

"That would be a disaster of utter proportions!" Reg exclaimed.

"Especially for Slytherin House," Jane pointed out. "He'd probably have his big nose stuck in all over Hogwarts, looking for any excuse to get rid of us."

Jane's right," Emily said. "If he becomes Minister of Magic, there will be no Slytherin House period."

"What can we do?" Tav asked. "We're just kids."

"I don't know that we need to do anything," Severus said. "All we have to do is wait until Potter opens his mouth and something stupid will come out of it."

Dorian chuckled. "That shouldn't take long!"

Over at the Gryffindor table, aside from MacDonald and a few others, the reaction was pretty much the same. "What are his qualifications for being Minister of Magic?" Lily demanded. She'd listened to her dad go on enough about the proper qualifications for being Prime Minister.

"He doesn't have any," Alice answered. "He thinks being a former Gryffindor is the only qualification he needs."

"If he gets in the first thing he'll probably do is appoint all Gryffindors to high positions in the Ministry," Frank said. "It won't matter whether their qualified for the position or not. Most of them will probably as stupid as him."

"If he's working with people who hold the same viewpoints as him; it's not going to be good for anybody who's different," Remus said darkly.

"Nor for anybody who's a Slytherin," Lily added looking at their friends across the room.

After breakfast the students went back to their houses to get their trunks and took them to the Entrance Hall so the elves could take down to the train. Everybody mingled while waiting for the carriages to arrive to take them to Hogsmeade.

Once at the train station in Hogsmeade, the children piled out of the carriage and Dorian and Tav immediately commandeered a compartment they could all sit in together. They watched out the window as Hagrid checked to make sure all the doors were secure and then waved to the engineer. The train whistled loudly and slowly began to pull out of the station.

"What do you think about your cousin running for Minister of Magic, Irene?" Caddaric asked.

Irene snorted. "He won't win in a million years because he's stupid and he can't keep his mouth shut for five seconds!" She shook her head. "I didn't tell you guys, but dad and mum wrote me that the Potters had them over dinner one night just to badmouth my Slytherin friends and warn them that I was hanging out with bad people."

"He's a dick," Tav said. "And that's obviously where Pothead gets it. '_Idiota'_ as my Nonna would say."

They filled the rest of the journey discussing the electives they would be allowed to take next year. Severus was planning on taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Alice was debating on Divination or Care of Magical Creatures. Remus and Irene had definitely decided to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Peter was thinking about Ancient Runes and Divination rather than Care of Magical Creatures because of his asthma. Caddaric was interested in Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes also. Lily hadn't decided on anything yet and wanted to think about it over vacation. Jane and Emily had both definitely decided on Arithmancy, but were still considering Ancient Runes. Frank remained undecided. He was planning on being an Auror and he didn't see that any of the electives would help him with that.

"Arithmancy _is_ hard, but Ancient Runes is fascinating," Dorian said.

"Professor Vector who teaches Arithmancy is a tough teacher, but she interesting too," Tav said.

"Babbling's not that tough, but she know a lot about Runes," Dorian added.

As the train pulled slowly into Platform 9¾ Severus spotted his grandparents and the Magnussons. He slid down the window and waved at them. When the train came to a complete stop the doors opened and a flood of children and young adults poured out its doors.

Lily couldn't wait to see her family again. Marius and Vesper had given her a magical camera for her birthday and an album to put her pictures in and she had been taking pictures of Hogwarts and the grounds so they could see what it looked like. Professor Slughorn had taught her the proper way of developing her pictures so that they moved. She had a whole album of pictures to show her family.

Severus ran up to his grandparents and gave them a big hug. "Merlin! I've missed you both so much!" Severus exclaimed.

"We've missed you too, Sev," Vesper said giving him a hug and a kiss and Marius a hug. Lily was waiting behind Sev and when Vesper spotted her she also got a hug and a kiss while Marius smiled and winked at her. "Vesper and I consider you part of our family, Lily."

Severus, looking around, spotted Reg greeting his parents and his brother. Sirius caught Severus looking over and tugged on his dad's sleeve to get his attention. Orion looked down at him and Sirius whispered something to him while pointing in Severus' direction. Orion nodded and Sirius slowly made his way over to Severus.

Lily looked up and saw Sirius approaching and tugged on Severus' jacket. "What's he want do you suppose?"

Severus shrugged and whispered, "It looks as if we're going to find out."

Sirius stopped and stood in front of Severus and Lily looking very awkward. "I …I want to apologize to you two for the way I've treated you for the last two years. It was wrong to use my cousin's spells and I was really stupid. I shouldn't have let James lead me around by my nose and not use my brain. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am really sorry I hurt you and I hope you can forgive me."

"I'll forgive you," Lily replied. "Reg did tell us that you've changed and that you're truly sorry for hurting all of us."

"I'll forgive you also as it does appear you've turned over a new leaf, but you need to apologize to Alice, Frank, Remus, Peter, Caddaric and Irene also," Severus said.

"I will, I promise as soon as I get back to school this fall. Thanks for forgiving me." Sirius returned to his parents and Reg who waved at them.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to forgive him, Sev, Lily," Marius complimented them. "And I'm sure Sirius feels much better too."

Black Leif shrunk Severus' trunk and put it into his pocket while Conor did the same with Lily's. At the guard's all-clear signal they stepped through the barrier. Paul, Cinthy, and Petunia were waiting on the other side of the barrier

"Mum, Dad, Tuney!" Lily shouted running to them and giving each one a hug. "Boy, have I missed you!"

Marius, Vesper, and Severus followed behind her. Cinthy spotted Severus. "Sev, you come over here this instant," she said and when he did; she gave him a big hug. "My! I think you've grown taller every time I see you!"

Paul and Marius shook hands while Vesper talked to Cinthy. They decided that rather than stopping for tea at the Leaky Cauldron, they would have dinner instead. "Oh yes," Vesper agreed. "Tom's cook does a delicious pot roast. I'd love to be able to make it, but she won't give out the recipe to anyone."

They went outside to the parking slots in front of King's Cross where Paul had parked their car. Vesper expanded it so they could all ride comfortably, but there was no change to the outside of the car. Lily and Petunia sat in the front with their parents while Severus, his grandparents, and the Magnussons sat in the backseat. Paul drove to Charing Cross Road and parked two blocks up from the Leaky Cauldron.

They walked in the door and Tom came from the behind the bar to greet them. "I'll set you up in my private dining room." He brought tea, menus and wine. Marius and Vesper had a glass of wine, but Paul declined as he still had a 3-hour drive ahead of him. They all decided to have the pot roast that came with mashed potatoes, side dishes of buttered carrots and green beans and hot rolls. When Tom brought the food in, the smell of it made everyone's mouth water.

Cinthy took a bite of her pot roast. "Oh! This delicious and it's melt-in-your-mouth tender."

Everybody agreed with her. Severus was able to detect by smell and taste some of the herbs the cook used in her seasoning.

Lily told her family about the album of pictures she had to show them and promised she'd take a picture of the Hogwarts Express and Platform 9¾ when she returned to school.

"Lily bought us a subscription to the **_Daily Prophet_** and I read the headlines this morning that Charles Potter is running for Minister of Magic. What on earth experience does he have to lead the magical world?" Paul asked.

"None that I can see. He works in the Department of Magical Cooperation, but the only ones he seems able to cooperate with are other Gryffindors," Marius replied. "I can't see that he has any leadership abilities or talent unless you want to count troublemaking and bribery."

"Do you think he can get the votes?"

"I doubt it, Paul. The Potters have a small circle of intimates who would probably vote for him, but I'm certain the wizarding population at large would not find him appealing."

"The first time he makes a speech he'll open his mouth and something idiotic will come out," Severus added.

"That's more than likely," Conor remarked. "I heard his son make several nasty remarks when I was teaching defense for that short time last year. I have no doubt where he learned it."

"Doesn't surprise me a bit seeing how rude he was when we picked Lily up for the holiday," Paul remarked.

"We're planning to go to the beach again for two weeks this summer and I know Lily will ask Sev," Cinthy explained. "So I'll ask you in advance if it's okay for him to come with us."

"Of course, Cinthy," Vesper replied. Marius nodded "Sev told us last year that he had a good time and enjoyed himself tremendously," she replied. "Sev's planning on having all his friends visit Mirrorvale this summer. May Lily come and visit us for two weeks?"

"Yes, of course," both Paul and Cinthy consented.

By the time the Evans' got back home, it was late and Lily decided she'd save her pictures to show her family the next day. She took some of her stuff out of her trunk and got ready for bed. She studied the information the second years had been given about the electives they could take the next year. She really wasn't interested in taking Divination because she thought psychic abilities were something you were born with and not something that could be taught. Arithmancy, the magical properties of numbers, sounded fascinating and she had been good at math before she'd gone to Hogwarts. She didn't think she'd be all that interested in Care of Magical Creatures either, but she didn't know anything about Ancient Runes either. Maybe, she would owl Sev over the holidays and he could tell her more about it.

Lily woke the next morning to the smell of her mother's thin crispy pancakes with fresh blueberries and whipped cream and syrup and her dad's Irish oatmeal with bananas, cinnamon, and brown sugar. By the smell Cinthy had also made one Petunia's favorites, an omelet with bacon, cheddar cheese and diced tomatoes. Lily quickly took a shower, got dressed and came downstairs clutching her photo album. She wondered if they would be able to see the pictures moving, but it didn't really matter if they couldn't since she would need to explain what and who were in the photos anyway.

Petunia came down the stairs behind her. She had turned sixteen last month and had suddenly taken on the appearance of a young woman. They both walked into the kitchen. Cinthy and Paul were just putting the food on the table. Paul poured glasses of orange juice for everybody while Cinthy set the teapot, wrapped in a colorful cozy on the table.

"Mum wrote me last month that you got a part-time job at a dress store, Tuney," Lily said.

"Yes, at _La Couture_. It's a new dress shop that opened six months ago and all its clothes, shoes, and other accessories come directly from Paris."

"Petunia's always had excellent fashion sense and she'd doing very well there," Cinthy said.

"What time do you need to be at work today?" Paul asked. Usually during the week Petunia took the bus to work from school, but on the weekends her father drove her.

"At noon, Dad, and that reminds me, Mum; Madam Bellefleur asked me if I could work until six today because we've been so busy with spring and Easter shopping."

"That's fine, Petunia. I'll put back dinner an hour so it will be hot when you get home," Cinthy said.

There was a tapping on the kitchen window and Lily got up to let the **_Daily Prophet_** owl in. She took some Knuts out of the cup in the cupboard and put them in the money pouch the owl carried. The owl flew off and then Lily closed the window and came back to the table with the **_Prophet_** in hand. She opened it to find an announcement that Mr. Potter would be making his first campaign speech that afternoon in front of the Ministry of Magic that afternoon.

She handed the paper to her dad. "I wonder what the idiot's going to say."

"He'll probably open his mouth and stick his foot so far down his throat he'll need help pulling it back out again," Paul remarked.

Lily giggled picturing Mr. Potter hopping around on one foot while the other foot was stuck in his mouth. After breakfast was finished Lily showed them her pictures of Hogwarts she'd taken with her magical camera. The first picture showed a group of kids. "Those are all my friends," Lily explained. "That's Sev in the back of course. I had to have him stand there because he's so much taller than any of the rest of us." She pointed and said. "That's Dorian Andrews and Tav DeLuca in front, Regulus Black who is Sirius' younger brother, Alice, Irene Goshawk who's Pothead's cousin, Emily Dewhurst and Jane Lillibridge, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Pete Pettigrew, and Caddaric Diggory. Dorian was Sev's first month mentor and Sev was Reg's this year. Tav, Dorian, Reg, Emily, and Jane are all in Slytherin with Sev. Alice, Frank, Pete and Remus are in Gryffindor with me. Irene's in Ravenclaw and Caddaric's in Hufflepuff."

"You have quite a diverse group of friends, Lily," Cinthy remarked.

"He's rather good looking," Petunia remarked pointing at Caddaric.

"And there a lot of girls at Hogwarts that agree with you."

The next picture was of the castle taken from Hogsmeade. Lily had given her camera to an older Gryffindor when they'd gone to Hogsmeade the previous weekend and asked her to take the picture. "The picture had to be taken from a distance so you could see how huge it is. That the Black Lake in front. There's a giant squid named Cicero that lives in the lake, but you rarely see him except for his tentacles. Professor Dumbledore can talk to him."

The next picture was of Hagrid standing next to his cabin. "That's Hagrid. He's Keeper of the Keys and Grounds. He meets the train in September and takes the first years across the lake in small boats to the castle. He also takes care of all the animals at Hogwarts too."

"Is he really that big or is it just the way you took the picture?" Paul asked curiously.

"No, he's eight and a half feet tall and when he walks in the snow, two students can stand in his footprint. Sev thinks he's probably half-giant, but we don't know for sure. We know he's not a full giant because they're twenty feet tall, but he's the gentlest of people that I've ever met and he's been a lot of help to us this year."

The next pictures showed the village of Hogsmeade. "We get to visit Hogsmeade next year all except Reg because he'll only be a second year. You'll get a permission slip by owl at the end of this year that you'll need to sign for me to go. Hogsmeade is the only entire wizarding village in Great Britain too."

Lily had taken various pictures of inside the castle; the Great Hall, the Gryffindor common room, her dorm room, some of the classrooms and some of her professors. "That's Professor Slughorn; he teaches Potions and he's the head of Sev's house. This is Professor Flitwick who teaches Charms and he's the head of Irene's house, Professor Fleinhardt who teaches Astronomy, Professor Sprout who teaches Herbology and is the head of Caddaric's house, and this picture of course is Professor McGonagall who's head of my house, standing with our Defense professor, Professor Bones."

Once they were done looking at the album, Petunia went upstairs to get ready for work while Lily helped her mum clean the kitchen. "We were so glad when you wrote us that Potter and his friend had been suspended for the rest of the year for stealing those emeralds," Cinthy said as they were washing and drying the dishes. "It seems something opened your headmaster's eyes."

Lily giggled. "I think it was the threat of losing his job. We heard from the elves he really burned Potter's bum for lying to him and embarrassing him in front of Mr. Crouch, who's head of Magical Law Enforcement."

"I don't usually approve of corporal punishment, but I think in his case it was long overdue."

Paul took Petunia to work and when he returned they had lunch. Lily told them about hers and Sev's encounter with Sirius on Platform 9¾. "Reg told us he'd changed, but we weren't really sure. He actually did apologize to us and we accepted his apology, but Sev told him he'd need to apologize to the rest of our friends too and he said he would when he came back next September."

"What about Potter?" Paul asked. "From that picture in the **_Prophet_** yesterday of him and his family; he looks as arrogant and spoiled as ever."

"I imagine they told him that none of it was _his_ fault and pampered their little prince with all kinds of rewards," Cinthy remarked in a somewhat bitter tone.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Mum," Lily replied.

Later in the day Lily received an owl from Sev saying he and his grandparents were going to attend Potter's first speech as a candidate for Minister of Magic. He said he would let her know how it went.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

That afternoon Marius, Vesper and Severus with Black Leif and Conor Apparated within walking distance to the Ministry. There was a large crowd gathered waiting for Potter to appear and began his speech. The Princes took a position in the back of the crowd where they wouldn't be too recognizable.

"There are more people here than I would have expected," Severus remarked in a whisper.

"Curiosity, Sev," Marius remarked. "Most of them are here just to see what he has to say."

Charles Potter followed by Mavis and James appeared at the podium. "Good afternoon, my friends, and thank you for coming," Charles said. "Minister Bagnold has betrayed us! She's done nothing to prevent the rising power of the person calling himself Lord Voldemort or his followers. She appointed untrustworthy Slytherins in high places in our government allowing You-Know-Who access!"

"What are you going to do that's different, Potter?" someone called out.

"For starters I'll banish all the Slytherins from the Aurors because they can't be trusted and I'll have the Aurors pursue You-Know-Who and all his dark followers to the fullest measure. There won't be a place they can hide and I won't stop until all of them are in Azkaban!"

"The fool just placed a big target on his back," Vesper murmured.

"Once he's in prison I'll take steps to make sure there's never again another powerful dark wizard such as him by banishing Slytherin House from Hogwarts and ejecting all the students in that house. Let them attend Durmstrang; we don't want them at Hogwarts! Next I'll wall off an area and that will be the only place Slytherins can live. They're intrinsically evil and we can't trust them so they can't live among us and we'll be able to keep a close watch on their activities that way. I'll charge them higher taxes to pay for all the damage their leader has done and I'll allow people who have lost loved ones to sue them for damages! I'm also planning to eject all Muggleborns from Hogwarts, but it's only because the poor things struggle so badly to keep up with their studies because they just aren't magically powerful enough to compete with full-blooded wizards. I'm also planning to get rid of all the Slytherins on the Board of Governors because their influence has been prevalent and has dragged Hogwarts down from the fine school it used to be under Headmaster Dippet."

A few people clapped enthusiastically at the end of his speech, but Marius and Vesper saw they were close friends of the Potters.

"Merlin!" Severus exclaimed, his face paler than normal. "He sounds just like what I've read about Gellert Grindelwald."

"Don't worry, Sev," Vesper said. "The only ones clapping were the Potters like-minded acquaintances."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily was shocked when she got Sev's owl about Potter's speech, but he had assured her that none of Potter's campaign promises had any chance of being realized. The Sunday morning **_Prophet_** told the tale with the headline, **_'Potter Too Extreme?'_**

"Too extreme?" Paul exclaimed thoroughly disgusted. "My God, the man sounds as if he was raised at Adolf Hitler's knee!"

"He's a bigot, Dad pure and simple!" Petunia declared.

"It sounds as if he's rotten with envy and hatred," Cinthy added.

"Sev said his grandparents are planning to put a spoke in Potter's wheel before it has a chance to start rolling. I wonder if this article is their idea because it isn't written by Rita Skeeter who usually writes the headline articles," Lily said.

"I swear if a candidate for Prime Minister ever voiced stuff like this; he'd be run out of London by a crowd of people carrying axes and pitchforks!" Paul remarked.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Orion was having breakfast with his partner, Alastor Moody, who was reading the **_Prophet_** with a disgusted look on his face. "If anybody sounds like You-Know-Who it's Potter!"

"Potter always was prejudiced starting from his first year at Hogwarts. He always thought all Slytherins should automatically be in Azkaban," Orion remarked.

"What say you to us taking a peek into Mr. Potter's background?" Alastor asked.

"I say I'm glad somebody besides me is concerned about him."


	38. Checkered Past

**Chapter 38**

**Checkered Past**

**by Alethea27**

Lily had sent Guinevere to Severus with a question about Ancient Runes yesterday. She was pretty sure she was going to take Arithmancy next year, but wanted more information about Ancient Runes. She was pleased to see Guinevere waiting outside her window with a note attached to her leg when she came back to her bedroom after breakfast. She opened her window and her owl flew in, landing with a thump on Lily's desk. She offered her leg to Lily and she took the note off and gave Guinevere a treat. She flew over to her open cage, settles herself on her perch and tucked her head under her wing.

She opened her note and read what Sev had written that Ancient Runes is the study of the runic alphabets, runic inscriptions, rune stones, and their history. The three best-known runic alphabets are the Elder Futhark (around AD 150–800), the Anglo-Saxon Futhorc (AD 400–1100), and the Younger Futhark (AD 800–1100). She tapped her lip thoughtfully as she read his reply. It's actually did sound very interesting. Maybe, she could talk her parents into going to Diagon Alley so she could buy a basic book on Ancient Runes or maybe Sev had one she could borrow. She'd send Guinevere with a note to him when she woke up. Easter was tomorrow and she would be leaving for Hogwarts the next day. She sat down at her desk to finish up her homework. Thankfully, the professors were so taken up with preparations for OWLs and NEWTs that they hadn't really given them much to do.

Petunia was working again today at _La Couture_ so it was just Lily and her parents at lunch. "I'll bet Tuney's really busy at the shop today," Lily commented as she ate her tuna and mayonnaise sandwich.

"Yes, Petunia's been complaining all week about the women who wait until the last minute to do their shopping and then become upset because the store's out of what they wanted," Cinthy replied. "I'm hoping Madam Bellefleur will take Petunia on as her assistant in two years. It would be a wonderful opportunity for her and the perfect career."

Lily agreed, but she felt a bit sad too. Tuney seem to be growing up so fast. She helped her mum clean up the kitchen after lunch. "Did Tuney say who she's going to ask to the beach this year?"

"She has two new friends, Pamela Lockworth and Sharon Tuttleby; we've met them both and they're really nice girls – from good families, but not snobby. I believe she's going to ask one of them," Cinthy replied.

"What happened to Agatha?"

"Petunia still keeps in touch with her, but they aren't as good of friends as they once were. I think your sister began to see how narrow-minded and intolerant Agatha and her family are."

Lily went back upstairs and completed her homework and packed some of her clothing her mum had washed in her trunk. When Guinevere woke up; Lily sent her off with a note to Sev asking if he had a book on Ancient Runes she could borrow.

Petunia came home at five o'clock carrying a bag with _La Couture_ written on the outside of it in fancy lettering. She held it out to Lily. "I thought you might like this."

Lily opened the bag and gasped and carefully took the dress out of the bag and held it in front of her. It was decorated with alternating stripes of ivory and pale gold and had some kind of shiny embroidery within the gold stripes so it looked as if it sparkled. It had a scoop neckline with sleeves that came to slightly below her elbows and the dress length was just above her knees. Lily clutched it to her. "Oh, Tuney! It's so pretty!" She gave her sister a hug. "Thank you so much! I'm going to go and try it on." She disappeared up the stairs.

"That was a very nice thing you did, Petunia," Cinthy said giving her a hug.

Petunia gave and embarrassed shrug. "Well, I saw it and I thought it would look nice on Lily and since I get a discount; it didn't cost me all that much."

"It was still a very nice thing to do, Petunia," Paul said with a smile.

Lily came back downstairs wearing the dress, but still wearing trainers. "How do I look?"

"Very elegant and you'll look even better with the new Easter shoes I bought you," Cinthy said.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Orion and Alastor had been doing some discreet inquiries about Charles Potter. They had talked mostly to people who had attended Hogwarts at the same time as him. Most of them remembered the same facts.

"It seems Mr. Potter was not as pure as the driven snow as he would have us believe," Orion said.

"If you'd be referring to his fascination with Gellert Grindelwald," Moody snorted. "You'd be correct. Not surprising as I found out _his_ old man, Jamison Potter was a big supporter's of Grindelwald's."

"Yes, that's what I'm referring to. I unofficially spoke with several of Potter's year mates and even some of his housemates and they all remembered the same thing. He was totally fascinated with Grindelwald, declaring his philosophy to be correct one."

"And we're not talking about some rebellious fifteen year-old either. Potter was eighteen at the time.

"How do we get the information out to the public?" Orion asked.

"Leave that to me," Moody replied with a wink. "I seem to recall that Rita Skeeter owes me a favor."

Orion smirked. "And she does so love playing in the dirt."

"I'll give her the names of the people we've talked with and she can interview them," Moody added. "One thing Skeeter is really good at and that's digging for dirt."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Benjamin Ashburton and Colin Bottsford, the two Gryffindor ex-governors, were having lunch with Charles at Potter Manor. Ashburton was Charles' campaign manager and Bottsford was his fund raiser.

Ashburton was puffing on an expensive cigar while he perused the **_Daily Prophet_**. "That was a great speech you gave yesterday," he complimented him. "You laid out your intentions clearly and most importantly; you sounded tough rather than sounding like a weak sister."

"I think the fact that Bagnold hasn't replied to your accusations about her shows everyone that they're true and she can't find any way to defend against them," Bottsford added.

Charles smiled. "So, you gentlemen are in agreement that I should continue with the same campaign theme?"

"Absolutely," Ashburton nodded vigorously, throwing the ash from his cigar around Mavis' immaculately cleaned room. "Most people are just sheep really. They have to be led. The more heads you pound your message into, the more votes you'll have."

**Page ****~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily and her family attended Easter Sunday services. Lily wore her new dress and wore a bit of makeup for the very first time, but Cinthy had only allowed face powder and pale pink lipstick. Petunia had shown her how to do it so she didn't end up looking like a clown. She secretly wished Sev could see her now and wondered what he'd think.

When they returned home they found the Daily Prophet owl waiting for them. Paul took some Knuts out of the cup in the cupboard and put them in the leather pouch the owl carried on its' leg. He opened it and looked at the front page. "Well, it looks like Minister Bagnold is going to respond to Mr. Potter tomorrow at noon in the atrium of the Ministry." It had been nearly a week since Potter's opening volley. "It's a smart move on her part to wait awhile before she responded so it doesn't look as if she's panicked," Paul said as they sat down to breakfast. They were having an Easter breakfast of Eggs Benedict with hollandaise sauce, bacon, sausages and fried potatoes. Lily and Petunia had each received a large chocolate rabbit for their Easter present.

"Sev's grandparents are probably going to attend the rally once they see Sev off. I'll bet you could go with them since you'll be there too," Lily said.

"I am anxious to see how she'll respond to Potter's obvious bigotry," Cinthy said.

"I'll send Ringo off with a note to Marius and ask him if we can attend the rally tomorrow," Paul decided. Ringo was the owl her parents had purchased so they could keep in contact with Lily while she was at school. It was Lily who suggested they name him after her favorite Beatle.

Petunia didn't have school on Monday and had the day off from work so she decided she would attend the rally with her parents and Lord and Lady Prince.

Guinevere had arrived back from Mirrorvale with a note from Severus saying that he had a book on beginning Ancient Runes that he would be happy to lend her. He would give it to her on the train tomorrow.

Ringo also came back in the evening with a note from Marius saying he would be delighted if they would attend the rally tomorrow with him and Vesper.

**Page ****~*~*~*~* Break**

Orion opened the **_Prophet_** the next morning with a grin of satisfaction when he saw the headline that all but screamed, _'**Potter's Youthful Fascination with Gellert Grindelwald!' **_The subtitle read, '**_How much does it influence his current views?' _**The byline was by Rita Skeeter. She had not only interviewed the list of people who he and Alastor had found, but she had also found a couple of retired professors who had taught at Hogwarts during Potter's time and still remembered his open admiration with Grindelwald.

"That ought to put a big spoke in Potter's campaign wheel," Orion said.

"I certainly hope so," Walburga replied. "The horrible things he said he was going to do to us Slytherins when he gave that speech last week! It won't be tolerated by the public!"

"He's a berk, Dad just like his son," Sirius said. "They both think they have a lot of influence and power, but they really don't have any."

"Good point, Sirius," Orion complimented him.

Sirius sighed. "I sure hope Professor Dumbledore lets me come back next September. I really miss Hogwarts and next year is the year we get to go to Hogsmeade …umm …if you'll let me, I mean," he added hastily.

"If you keep up your grades and your good conduct; your mother and I will sign the consent form," Orion promised. "We should be getting the permission slip soon."

**Page ****~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily was the first of her friends to go through the barrier and onto Platform 9¾ the next morning. The train was there so Lily got her camera out of her jacket pocket and took a couple of snaps of it and of Platform 9¾ so she could show her parents and Tuney what it looked like. Maybe someday the Ministry would change the barrier so Muggle parents could go through and see their children leave on the Express. But not if Charles Potter were elected Minister of Magic, she reminded herself. She wouldn't even be allowed to stay at Hogwarts and neither would Sev, Dorian, Tav, Jane, or Emily.

"Hey, Lily!' Remus said, pushing his trolley up beside her. "You're deep in thought."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what if Pothead's father _did_ win the election. Neither me nor Emily would be allowed to go to Hogwarts because we're Muggleborn. Sev, Dorian, Tav and Jane would all be kicked out because they're Slytherins and Professor Slughorn would probably be fired. It really scares me what he said," Lily admitted.

Remus frowned at the mention of Charles Potter's campaign. He knew he would definitely not be allowed to go to Hogwarts with his condition. "Well, I don't think we have to worry about him being elected, Lily. I think his views are way too extreme for the general wizarding public to support."

"Sev wrote me there was a big crowd at his first campaign speech, but he said that Marius said most of them were probably just there to see what he had to say."

"He's probably right," Remus agreed. "On a lighter note, I got an owl from Sirius apologizing for the things he did to me this year. I was really surprised that he was admitted that he was wrong."

"He stopped Sev and I when we got off the train. You must have already gone, but he apologized in person to us. Sev told him he needed to apologize to everybody else too and he said he would when he came back to school in September."

"Maybe, we can invite him into our group next year," Remus suggested. He of all people knew how it felt to be friendless. "He's really not a bad person when he isn't around Pothead."

"Well, we can discuss it, I guess."

Frank and Caddaric arrived, talking as usual about Quidditch and discussing what teams had a shot at the World Cup this year. Peter arrived next with Alice, Jane, and Emily in tow while Dorian and Tav came through the barrier together one after the other. Reg and Severus came the last, both having arrived at King's Cross at the same time.

"Are your grandparents and parents going to see Minister Bagnold's speech?" Frank asked as they got on the train. Sev let Grey out of his carrier and he jumped up into the window and stretched out.

"Yes, my grandparent and Reg's parents are going to her rally. My grandparents are also taking Lily's parents and her sister," Severus answered.

"Mine are going too," Frank. "They went to Potter's speech and mum said she about ready to pull out her wand and transform him into the jackass he is."

"Too bad she didn't," Dorian muttered plopping down into the seat.

Severus opened his trunk and extracted a book from it entitled, '_Ancient Runes for the Beginner'_ and gave it to Lily. "My grandparents gave it to me for Christmas three years ago. It's a basic book about runes, their history, rune stones and runic inscriptions. Basically all the stuff we'll be studying in Ancient Runes, but not scholarly or anything," he explained to her.

"Thanks, Sev," Lily replied. "I'm looking forward to reading it."

"I wonder if it's going to be dry enough for us to go to the Founder's cemetery," Emily said.

"We can wear our wellies if it's not," Jane said. "But I am wondering how long it takes to walk there. "

"We can ask Hagrid," Remus suggested. "But we just have to remember when he tells us that his strides are much bigger than ours and the time it takes him to get there might be longer for us."

"I don't want to be coming back when it's getting dark," Caddaric said with a shiver.

"Me either," Pete said.

**Page ****~*~*~*~* Break**

Paul, Cinthy, and Petunia found themselves standing in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic along with Marius, Vesper, the Magnusson brothers, and Harvey and Augusta Longbottom. It was packed with wall to wall people. Three Aurors, among them Orion Black and Alastor Moody stood in front of the podium where the Minister would speak. They didn't look at all happy. Paul and Cinthy wore badges that read 'Guest.' Rita Skeeter and her photographer, Bozo stood off to the side.

In a few minutes Minister Bagnold appeared and walked to the podium. There was a lot of clapping and cheering. She smiled, raised her wand to her throat and said, "_Sonorus_." She smiled and said, "I'm glad to see you here and I thank you for coming. The first thing I'd like to do is address one of the main topics my opponent continually brought up; that of Slytherin House and its' supposed evilness. He's chosen to focus on only a small, unfortunate part of Slytherin House's entire history that happened 35 years ago when You-Know-Who and four of his most loyal followers were sorted into Slytherin. He's chosen to overlook all the great healers, potion masters and mistresses, and great ministry officials that Slytherin House has produced. He's further chosen to blame subsequent generations of Slytherins for You-Know-Who and brand them as evil Death-Eaters-Training. I will _not_ get rid of Slytherin House nor expel its' students. I will not wall former Slytherins off in a certain area or charge them extra taxes. They aren't responsible for what You-Know-Who does anymore than I am! I will not interfere in Hogwarts in anyway unless something becomes dangerous for the students without being corrected and I do not and will not blame Slytherin House for all the problems we face today!"

"But what are you planning to do about You-Know-Who?" Someone in the crowd yelled out.

"Unfortunately, You-Know-Who has the same rights as any other witch or wizard in Wizarding Britain and cannot be arrested without evidence against him no matter what my opponent says on the matter. To do so would endanger the rights of all of us. As to what my plans are regarding him; it would be imprudent to reveal them." She smiled again. "I thank you all for coming and any reporters from the Prophet or from WWN may come to my office if they have any further questions."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Minister Bagnold left the podium surrounded by Aurors and with a few reporters trailing her.

"Well, I must say Minister Bagnold sounds a lot more reasonable than Potter," Petunia remarked when they were settled in the Leaky Cauldron with tea and crumpets.

"Yes, she does and it was a relief to hear it too," Paul agreed. "It does sound ridiculous to hold one house to blame for everything."

"Well, Potter might find his political wings clipped with this revelation of him being a follower of Gellert Grindelwald," Marius said.

"Who's Grindelwald?" Petunia asked.

"Previous to You-Know-Who he was the most powerful dark wizard the wizarding population had ever seen. He was much like your Adolf Hitler," Vesper explained. "Imprisoning people he thought inferior in a prison called Nurmengard. 'For the Greater Good' was carved over the entrance."

"That's what dad said when he read Potter's campaign speech; he said he sounded as if Potter had been raised at Adolf Hitler's knee."

"I heard from Nigel Tuttingham who's a fellow governor on the Hogwarts board that our former Gryffindor governors, Ashburton and Bottsford are running Potter's campaign."

"That doesn't surprise me," Vesper said. "But I don't think Potter can get the votes. I think Minister Bagnold stated things very clearly and made Potter sound like a fanatic without even trying."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

As usual when the Express pulled into the Hogsmeade station it was chilly and raining hard. Everybody got off the train quickly and made for the carriages. Lily shivered as she sat between Severus and Reg in the carriage. She hoped the elves had prepared some hot soup as part of the meal.

Dumbledore for once had thought ahead and cast an _Impervious_ spell from the entrance to where the carriages pulled up so the student would not get any wetter on their way into the Entrance Hall.

Everybody settled themselves at their house tables and waited for the food to appear. Dumbledore rose, spread his hands and said, "Let dinner begin."

The food appeared on the tables. As Lily had hoped there was soup included with the meal. In addition to the usual fare, three tureens of soup, Green Pea and Bacon Chowder, Carrot Soup, and Harvest Vegetable Soup sat on the tables and all smelled delicious. There were slices of hot, crusty, buttered bread to go with it.

Lily filled her bowl full of the Green Pea and Bacon Chowder and took some of the bread. It was the perfect meal for a chilly, rainy evening and was hot and satisfying. She looked across the room at Sev and noticed he had chosen the soup too. She hoped the weather would clear up by the weekend so they could finally go to the Founder's cemetery.

There was a disturbance from the other end of the table where MacDonald was sitting. She was wearing a big magical button that said 'Potter for MOM' and then it turned and said 'Bagnold for Hag Catcher'. Apparently somebody had taken offense to her button from the sound of it. She stood up and proclaimed loudly, "I have a perfect right to wear this button and if you don't like it you can go over and sit with the creepy Slytherins because if you don't support Mr. Potter, you support them and their evil master!"

McGonagall sighed and looked down the table at Albus who was eating his dinner and appeared unaware of the fracas at the Gryffindor table. "Albus …" She called.

He looked up from his roast beef that he'd apparently been enjoying. "Yes, Minerva?"

"You need to ban talk of the election and the wearing of any buttons regarding it," she said nodding towards the Gryffindor table where MacDonald was still standing and delivering her impassioned views on why Charles Potter should be elected Minister of Magic.

"I don't see any harm in the students wanting to show their support for their choice of candidates," Albus answered.

"You mean you don't mind them showing support for Charles Potter?" Minerva asked tartly. "How can you support him? You do realize he intends to interfere in Hogwarts if he's elected?"

"Now Minerva, calm down," Albus urged. "You know these people never do even half what they say they're going to do before they're elected."

"Well, I'm going to forbid my house to discuss the election and wear any campaign buttons if only to keep them from hexing one another."

"Well, you're head of Gryffindor house so you must do whatever you feel is the correct thing."

As the professors were leaving the head table, Minerva said to Horace, "I don't trust the old coot."

Horace shook his head. "I can't believe he'd still support Potter after they cut him dead for spanking their son."

The next morning, the **_Daily Prophet's_** headline read, '**_Bagnold Proposing More Reasonable Solutions_**'. MacDonald threw down the paper in disgust. "Her more reasonable solution is cowardice, avoidance, and defending rotten snakes!" She was minus her campaign button as Professor McGonagall had forbidden the wearing of them and any talk of politics in the common room or at the house table.

"Shut it, MacDonald!" Alice snapped. "You heard what McGonagall said last night."

"Yes, some of us would like to enjoy our breakfast in peace," Lily added.

MacDonald was about to say something else when she caught Minerva giving her the hairy eye and shut her mouth quickly, pretending to be interested only in her porridge.

The week passed quickly and Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny. After breakfast the children met in the Entrance Hall to go down to Hagrid's. They all wore light jackets and their wellies since the path up to the cemetery was bound to be muddy. Hagrid was standing outside his house waiting for them. "Had a feelin' you'd be by today."

"Can you show us the path up to the Founder's cemetery, Hagrid?" Remus asked.

He nodded. "I see yore wearing your wellies and good thing too because a body would be coverin' in mud otherwise."

The children followed him until he stopped. "This here's the path. Just stay on it and it'll lead you straight to cemetery."

"Thanks, Hagrid." They called.

It was about a twenty minute walk up the muddy hill. Several times they had to stop to either pull somebody out of the mud or grab them to prevent them from sliding and falling into the mud. Finally they reached the gates of the small cemetery that contained four simple tombstones with the names Godric Gryffindor on the first stone, Helga Hufflepuff on the second stone, Rowena Ravenclaw on the third stone, and Salazar Slytherin on the last stone.

"I thought Slytherin and Gryffindor had a fight over Muggleborns being admitted to Hogwarts and Slytherin left," Frank whispered.

"He never left and their disagreement wasn't over whether Muggleborns should be admitted, but when. Salazar wanted them to be educated about their magic before they came to Hogwarts while Godric wanted to just pluck them off the street when they didn't even know they were magical and stick them in Hogwarts," Dorian explained.

"Who's going to do the honor?" Caddaric asked.

"I think we should let Irene do it as she's a Ravenclaw," Lily said.

"I agree," Severus said. The rest of the friends agreed that Irene should be the one to speak the charm that would reveal the Grimoire of Elements.

Irene took her place in front of Rowena's tombstone and said in a clear voice, "Wisdom."

They all waited for a few moments and when nothing happened; Lily whispered, "Try the other word."

"Knowledge," Irene said.

Almost instantaneously a book appeared on Rowena's tombstone. It was a large book, very thick and looked ancient. It was bound in brown leather with brass corners and a lock.

Everybody stared at it speechless as if unable to believe they had actually found the Grimoire of Elements.

"I'll be damned; it worked!" Dorian said breaking the silence.


	39. The Founders Speak Thier Minds

**Chapter 39**

**The Founders Speak Their Minds**

**By Alethea27**

**A/N: **_I can't recall which reviewer mentioned the idea of bringing the Founder's portraits to the Great Hall so the students could ask them questions, but whoever it was I'd like to thank and credit them for the idea. Thanks to Snapegirl for the questions to the Founders. **Alethea27**_

"How are we going to get it down the hill and back inside the castle?" Pete asked. "It looks really old and heavy and we don't want to damage it."

"Good point, Pete," Tav said. "I guess we could use the _Wingardium Leviosa _spell."

"Why don't we let Lily do it?" Severus suggested. "She's the best of any of us at Charms."

Lily stood over the Grimoire, waved her wand gently over the book while saying the incantation, "_Wingardium Leviosa._" The heavy book rose up from the ground and floated in front of Lily.

"We should take it to the Room of Requirement and then we can summon the ghosts," Severus suggested. "We can hide it in there for safekeeping. We certainly don't want Dumbledore stumbling across it."

As they trudged back down the hill through the slippery mud Severus muttered to Lily, "This is one time I wish we had Potter's cloak so we could throw it over the Grimoire."

"We'd best keep it out of sight of Hagrid too. He might let it slip to Dumbledore what he saw," Reg said. "And he'll be calling us into his office trying to find out what the book _is_."

"Good point, Reg," Tav said.

"I'll go on ahead and see if Hagrid's around and keep him busy if he is," Remus volunteered.

As it turned out Hagrid was nowhere around. The children walked, surrounding Lily so the floating Grimoire could not easily be seen. They made it back inside the castle safely and cautiously made their way to the seventh floor. Luckily it being the weekend meant most of the students were either in their common rooms or the library. Once they were safely inside the Room of Requirement everybody collapsed in relief. The Grimoire was placed in a trunk until they could summon the ghosts.

"What will your mum do with the Grimoire when you give it to her?" Lily asked Irene.

"After she recovers from her faint, I imagine it'll go in one of my parents' vaults at Gringotts," Irene replied.

"Can you imagine what Charles Potter would do if he knew about this book or got his hands on it?" Alice asked.

"He never will. Mum and dad will see to that," Irene said firmly.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Charles threw down the **_Prophet_** in disgust. "I swear I'll sue that bloody bitch! Ever since she published those lies about me; my popularity with the wizard-on-the-street has taken a noticeable decline."

"Not to mention all those horrible people that sent us Howlers," Mavis added, scraping butter across a piece of toast. "I just can't imagine what's gotten into people these days! They're so terribly rude and inconsiderate. Don't they know that a Howler does serious damage if you don't open it in time?"

James was shoveling his way through his breakfast and had been silent until now and said, "You should sue her, Dad. Maybe that will teach her her rightful place. She shouldn't be allowed to tell lies about people better than her!" He snickered suddenly. "Maybe you should hire old Marius Prince to sue her."

"I'm not that desperate yet, Jamie," Charles replied with a smile. "But I am considering challenging Bagnold to a public debate. I could beat her with my wand hand tied behind me."

"She's another one who needs to be put in her proper place," Mavis said. "She's just another one of the ivory-tower Ravenclaws like Miranda."

"Ravenclaw?" Charles said. "The way she runs from a fight I figured her for a Hufflepuff."

James sat chewing thoughtfully then swallowed and said, "When I get back to Hogwarts next year; there's something I want to investigate. It's about that Lupin kid. There's something weird about him."

"What do you mean, Jamie?" Charles asked knitting his brow.

"He's gone two or three days every month, but nobody seems to think it strange, not even the professors. He supposedly has some illness that causes him to get sick easily. I guess that why him and Pee Pee Pettigrew are such good friends."

"If you find out what he has, let us know immediately. It must be something contagious if they have to quarantine him for two or three days out of the month," Charles said. "And we don't want to take the chance of you being exposed to whatever it is."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Later in the day, Lily and Alice found Sir Nicholas and asked him to summon the Grey Lady, the Fat Friar, and the Bloody Baron and meet them in the Room of Requirement.

The children were all waiting as the ghosts, one by one, drifted through the walls and door of the room. When they were all gathered, Helena asked, "You have news for us?"

"Good news as a matter of fact," Irene replied. She went over to the trunk where they had safely stored the Grimoire that morning, unlocked it, and opened it. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," she said waving her wand over it. The Grimoire floated out of the trunk and Irene guided it over to a table and lowered it gently in front of Helena who gasped, covered her mouth with her hand and exclaimed, "I can't believe you found it!" She reached out a ghostly hand and it hovered over the Grimoire.

"Now that we've found it and it's going back where it should be with Irene's family; are you going to marry Helena and the Baron?" Emily demanded of the Fat Friar.

He seemed a bit taken aback by her question, but then smiled happily and replied, "I will gladly honor their wish to be joined."

"Good!" Emily said. "Tomorrow's Sunday and its' May which in ancient times was considered a time of renewal. I think tomorrow would be perfect and you can have the wedding in here."

"I remember marrying many a couple in my province this time of year," the Friar said reminiscently. "If Helena and Baron Roderick agree I will be most pleased to perform the ceremony tomorrow."

Both the Helena and the Baron nodded happily.

"Then it's settled," Emily said. "We'll all meet back here after breakfast tomorrow and you can perform the marriage ceremony then."

Everyone was quite taken aback by Emily. She had always been rather shy and quiet, but now she seemed to have found her courage.

The next morning Lily and Alice got up early and met Irene, Jane, and Emily who were already waiting for them in front of the Room of Requirement. They walked up and down the hallway three times all requesting the same thing. When the doors appeared, Lily pulled one open and they all gasped at what was inside. The room had created a beautiful garden with many different kinds of flowers. There was the scent of the flowers and the smell of the grass. In the middle stood a rose covered arch under which Helena and the Baron could be married. It was so realistic that Lily had to remind herself they were still inside.

"It's perfect, I think," Jane said as they left the room to go down to breakfast.

"I'm sure Helena and the Baron will be pleased," Alice added.

They separated to their house table and sat down. "Everything's ready for the wedding," Emily said to Sev, Dorian, Tav, and Reg as she sat down.

They all ate breakfast quickly and hurried back to their dorms to change and then met outside the Room of Requirement. All wore their best robes for the occasion. Lily wore the emerald green dress robe that Vesper had given her for Christmas.

Severus cast more than one glance at her. He hadn't noticed in her school robes how much Lily had changed, but it was obvious in her dress robe.

The ceremony was simple, short, and beautiful. The Fat Friar smile happily as he pronounced the Roderick and Helena man and wife. Suddenly, an amazing thing happened. The gaping hole in the in Roderick's chest disappeared and the silver blood that had stained his robes vanished!

"Baron, your chest …" Reg gasped pointing.

Roderick looked down in astonishment at Reg's remark. "Does this mean what I think? That I've been forgiven for the madness that caused me to slay the one I loved the most?

"I would say you can now move onwards if you wish to do so, my children," the Friar answered.

Helena shook her head. "We have decided to stay, Friar. Hogwarts has been our home always, but now it will be a much happier home."

"Good!" Sir Nicholas said, adjusting his ruff. "I do not wish to have to become acquainted with new ghosts." He looked longingly at the locked trunk where the Grimoire was safely stored, but knew he could not ask for a spell from it. There was great temptation cast upon it and he did not wish to expose innocent children to its temptations.

"Guard the Grimoire safely, young Goshawk," the Grey Lady warned as she drifted through the wall with the Baron following her.

"I will; I promise," Irene said solemnly.

The Fat Friar and Sir Nicholas followed, arguing as was their wont over whether or not Peeves should be allowed to attend the Ghost Councils.

"I think I'll leave the Grimoire in here where it will be safe until the morning we leave for home." Irene decided.

"Yes, we've come this far without Dumbledore finding out about it. No point in blowing it now," Dorian said.

Severus walked Lily back to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Umm …I just wanted to say how nice you look, Lily," Severus said. He was finding himself unusually tongue-tied.

"Thanks, Sev," Lily replied beaming. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

In the next morning's **_Prophet_** reported that the candidates for Minister of Magic had agreed to a public debate scheduled for July 1 at the Ministry. Barnabas Cuffe, the editor-in-chief of the **_Daily Prophet_** would moderate the debate.

"That ought to be full of piss and vinegar," Tav remarked putting down the newspaper and eating a strip of bacon. "I wish I could be here to see it, but we leave for Italy a couple of days after we get home."

"That reminds me," Severus said. "I'm inviting you, Dorian and you, Reg, along with Remus, Pete, and Caddaric to visit Mirrorvale for a week the third week in July. I don't want to overwhelm my grandparents by inviting everybody at once."

"I'll ask my parents and let you know, but I don't expect they'll object," Dorian grinned. "They'll probably be glad to have me out of their hair for a week."

Severus invited Emily and Jane to visit Mirrorvale the first week in August. After breakfast he stopped at the Hufflepuff table to extend the invitation to Caddaric and at the Ravenclaw table to invite Irene for the first week in August. Lily would also be visiting then.

He invited Frank and Alice to visit the second week in August. Lily would still be there because she was staying for two weeks.

The weeks passed quickly. The professors were busy revising their classes as were the children when they meant in the Room of Requirement. There was a lot of tension amongst the fifth and seventh years because of their OWLs and NEWTs in two weeks.

"Has anyone noticed the change in the ghosts lately?" Albus inquired as they were eating breakfast at the head table.

"I have noticed I haven't had to ask the Bloody Baron to leave the Astronomy Tower lately," Fleinhardt replied. "I don't miss his loud moaning and chain rattling outside on the parapet and I certainly don't miss having to go out in the middle of a blizzard and ask him to leave because he's disturbing my class."

"I've noticed nothing different with Sir Nicholas," Minerva said.

"Nor I with the Friar," Pomona added. "He's his usual cheerful, helpful self."

"It must be my imagination, but I've noticed they seem to be happier, but I don't know why they would be," Albus answered with a shrug.

"Maybe they finally found the Grimoire of Elements," Filius said, straight-faced.

"I thought Rowena took that secret to the grave with her," Minerva commented.

"She was very clever and she could have left behind clues. Perhaps the ghosts got together and figured out them out and found the Grimoire."

"I wish I got my hands on that. It contains powerful spells," Albus said wistfully. "I could use one to stop Tom before he gets any more powerful."

"I've heard only Merlin could use them and an ordinary wizard no matter how powerful he or she is cannot wield them," McGonagall said.

"I'm sure that story was only spread because Rowena didn't want Slytherin to get his hands on the Grimoire as he was mad for power, but she should have allowed Godric access to it. He epitomizes the light wizard and she could have trusted him with it," Dumbledore said as he cut into his chicken.

Slughorn chuckled, "Actually Rowena and Salazar were the best of friends, Albus. He was the one she turned to for comfort when Godric threw her over to chase after a flighty bit of skirt."

"That's true because that's what Helga said to me," Pomona said.

"You know, I was thinking," Professor Fleinhardt said. "There's so many stories floating around the Founders and many of them aren't true. What if we were to bring their portraits here some evening before the children go home for the holidays and allow them to ask whatever questions they want? I expect most of the questions will be directed at Salazar as most rumors floating around are about him."

"That's an excellent idea, Larry," Pomona said. "In all the time after their deaths I don't know why nobody's ever thought of doing it."

"I concur," Minerva said. "It's about time all this fighting between houses stopped. I'm all for good, clean competition, but having the children bullying and hexing each other does not qualify nor does 'pranking' that puts students in the hospital wing." She shot a glare at Albus.

"I too think it's a good idea," Filius added. "What say you, Albus?"

"Well, I don't think it's a particularly good idea, but I seem to be outvoted."

"Indeed you are, Albus," Minerva said. "And Mr. Potter and Black need to be here for this so I'll owl their parents and have them bring them here for this one night."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Jeremy Cadwaller pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I realize I'm starting your exams a week earlier than they do at Hogwarts, _but_ to make it easier on you; I'm also spreading them out over a two-week period that gives us plenty of time to revise between exams."

Mavis came into the room at that moment. "I apologize for the interruption, Mr. Cadwaller, but Professor McGonagall just sent me a note for Jamie."

"What does the old biddy want, Mum? Does she say I can come back next year?"

Mavis shook her head. "It's strange, but she wants us to Floo you to Hogwarts on the night before the Leaving Feast at 7:00, but she doesn't give any details as to the reason."

"Maybe she going to announce to the school that she was wrong about me and apologize for the awful way she's treated me this year," James said.

"We can always hope, Jamie," his mother replied leaving the room.

"Now down to business, Mr. Potter," Cadwaller said. "Your first exam will be in History of Magic and will consist of 35 essay questions. You will need to answer the questions fully and you will have two hours to complete it. After you are finished we will begin revising for Potions and Herbology."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Sirius was revising with Aquinas for his exams next week. He was pretty certain he could pass almost everything with Exceeds even Potions. History of Magic was much more interesting when it was taught by Aquinas. He'd never realized because of the way Binns taught that there were other more interesting events that happened besides just the Goblin Wars.

Walburga came in with the mail in her hand. "Professor McGonagall sent me an owl requesting that you be at Hogwarts the night before the Leaving Feast. She doesn't say why, but requests we Floo you over at 7:00. I also received your permission slip to visit Hogsmeade next year. I will give that to your father."

"Alright, Mum," Sirius replied. He wondered what Professor McGonagall wanted, but she apparently hadn't given any details in the note she'd sent.

When Orion came home later in the afternoon he signed his name on the permission slip. "Your mother and I have seen a definite change for the better in your attitude and in your studies and you've earned the privilege of going to Hogsmeade."

"Thanks, Dad," Sirius replied. "Do you have any idea about why Professor McGonagall wants me to come to school in two weeks?"

"No, she didn't say, but it must be something important," Orion answered.

"I hope she not going to tell me they've decided to expel me."

"I don't think it's that, Sirius. I think she would fire-call your mother and I and have us come to Hogwarts were that the case."

"I'll apologize to the other kids that I hexed and bullied then," Sirius decided. He was really sorry for doing it and wanted to make amends. It had really shocked him and made him feel guilty when his father pointed out that he was behaving like Voldemort.

"As I said before, Sirius, it's always hard to admit you were wrong, but your mum and I are very proud of you for doing it."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Hell week was finally over. Lily sighed in relief as she left her last class with Severus, Alice, Frank, Remus, and Pete.

"Let's go outside and sit by the lake for awhile," Severus suggested. It was a warm day and they had over two hours before the dinner.

"That sounds grand," Pete replied. "I'll probably fall asleep, but what the heck?"

Remus knew Pete had been worried about his exams and hadn't gotten a lot of sleep this week. He had helped Pete study. He knew the material well enough, but he just didn't have a lot of confidence that he could transfer the knowledge in his head to parchment on his desk, but he'd done well enough in the Potions and Defense practicals from what Remus could tell.

They went outside, made their way down to the lake, and sat down in the thick grass around the lake. There was a warm breeze blowing off the lake. It appeared a lot of other students had had the same idea, but they were mostly fifth and seventh years who didn't have any classes or tests having finished with their OWLs and NEWTs last week.

"I wonder how MacDonald did," Lily smirked. "She looked as if she was about to start pulling out her hair in Potions."

"I sat on the other side of the room in every exam," Remus said. "I did wonder last summer how many exams she might have cheated on last year by copying off of me and nobody caught her."

"I think she's too afraid to cheat this year after Professor Magnusson caught her last year and made her wear that sign," Alice said.

"She's like the female version of Pothead anyway," Frank complained. "She'll probably replace Sirius as Potter's best buddy if he comes back."

"It wouldn't surprise me a bit," Jane said.

"Well, I've got to get to Quidditch practice," Frank said, getting up. "I hope McGonagall doesn't let Pothead back on the team because we're doing great without him."

Everybody was looking forward to the final Quidditch match this weekend between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who had done very well with the three Diggorys on the team were tied for first place with Gryffindor and Slytherin each trailing a few points behind.

"Madam Hooch was really impressed this year that almost all the house teams are really close in points," Jane said.

"Well, Gryffindor was able to build up their points a lot faster once nobody was there to lose us 20 points every class," Remus said.

They could see the Gryffindor team practicing from a distance and stayed outside until 5:00 before going back inside for dinner.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James sat shifting impatiently in his seat as Cadwaller figured out his grades. He should get all Exceeds at least. He had been working hard and he had done really well on his exams he felt.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems you've done fairly well," Cadwaller finally said. "You have an Outstanding in Transfiguration, Exceeds in Defense and Charms, and Acceptable in Astronomy, Herbology, Potions, and History of Magic."

"Yes!" James exclaimed. "You're going to send my grades to Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"Yes, after I inform your parents; I'll send them to Hogwarts by Owl Special Mail."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Aquinas sat with Orion, Walburga, and Sirius. "I'm very pleased with the final scores Sirius has achieved. He has an Outstanding in Transfiguration and Defense. Exceeds in Potions, Herbology, Charms, and Acceptable in Astronomy and History of Magic."

"Excellent work, son!" Orion said clapping Sirius on his shoulder. "I'm going to be very pleased to report your progress to Mr. Crouch."

Walburga was so pleased she gave him a rare hug. "We're so very pleased with how you've changed, Sirius."

"Thanks, Mum, Dad," Sirius replied flushing slightly.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

At breakfast on the morning of the day before they were to leave for the holidays, Professor McGonagall stood and tapped her knife on the side of her goblet and said, "May I have your attention, please."

Everybody quieted down and looked up at her. "After dinner tonight all students will remain in the Great Hall to attend a special event." She sat down again without any further details of what this 'special event' was.

"It can't be the House Cup," Frank said. "That's always awarded at the Leaving Feast."

"Maybe there's an important announcement of some kind," Lily guessed.

"You mean like maybe the headmaster's decided to retire," Alice said.

"We couldn't be that lucky," Remus muttered. He was still upset over the fact that Dumbledore had asked him and Frank to spy on their friends.

"What's this special event, I wonder?" Dorian said.

"Maybe, they'll announce they've decided to expel Pothead." Tav said.

"We couldn't be that lucky," Severus replied. "I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

The quiet was suddenly broken by a hoard of owls screeching and carrying envelopes flying into the room. They landed in front of the seventh and fifth year students. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn got up to hand out the final scores to the rest of the students.

"Very good, Miss Evans," Minerva said to Lily as she handed her a parchment envelope.

Lily opened up the envelope and unfolded the parchment inside. She had gotten an Outstanding in Charms, Exceeds in Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology, and Acceptable in Astronomy and History of Magic.

She heard a disgusted cry from down the table and saw MacDonald slam down her report. Lily guessed she wasn't happy with the scores she'd received.

Severus opened his envelope when Professor Slughorn handed it to him with a bit of trepidation. He hoped he'd been able to retain his Exceeds in Charms and Transfiguration. He smiled as he saw he'd received an Outstanding in Potions, Defense, and Herbology with Exceeds in Charms, Transfiguration, and Astronomy and an Acceptable in History of Magic. He knew his grandparents would be very pleased.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Charles, Mavis, and James came through the Floo in Albus' office fifteen minutes early. "Whatever is this about, Minerva?" Charles asked.

"James can tell you about it later, Mr. Potter," Minerva replied; her tone indicating they were dismissed.

They Flooed back to Potter Manor in a huff at Minerva's perceived rudeness.

Minerva escorted James down to the Great Hall. "Find a seat at your house table and don't move out of it," she ordered him. He sat down next to Mary.

Minerva went back upstairs to Albus' office. She thought it rather childish that he wanted no part of tonight's proceedings and had deliberately absented himself.

Orion, Walburga, and Sirius came through the Floo a few minutes before seven. "You can Floo call us, Professor, whenever Sirius is ready to leave," Orion said.

"I will be sure and do that, Auror Black," Minerva replied. She escorted him downstairs to the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Sirius looked uncertain where to sit, but then saw Remus motioning to him and pointing at the seat next to him. He went over and sat down next to him, feeling uncomfortable.

The head table and the platform it sat on were gone and replaced with four rather large chairs. The doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall came in floating the portrait of Godric Gryffindor in front of her. She walked over and gently lowered it into the first chair. Filius floating the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw came next followed by Pomona floating the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. Horace came in last with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"What the hell is going on?" James muttered to Mary who shrugged.

Once the portraits had all been lowered into chairs, Minerva turned to the students and said, "Professor Fleinhardt had the idea of bringing the Founder's portraits to the Great Hall so the students could ask them questions. We heads of house consulted with the Founders and they agreed it was an excellent idea and would answer any questions put forth to them."

"Who would like to pose the first question?" Filius asked.

James jumped to his feet. "I want to know why Slytherin hates Muggleborns."

"He's got nerve," Emily muttered to Jane. "He thinks Muggleborns are idiots and his father wants to throw us out of Hogwarts."

"I do not hate Muggleborns," Salazar answered.

"You did. We all know you didn't want them admitted to Hogwarts – only Purebloods," James said. "Don't bother lying."

"I do not lie," Salazar replied with a glare at James. "I did not want Muggleborns plucked off the street and put in Hogwarts. I thought they needed prior training on how to control their magic before they were admitted to Hogwarts much like Pureblood children got at home. Many of them had powerful magic and had no idea they were magical."

"I believe your question has been answered, Mr. Potter. Let's move on," Horace suggested. "Mr. Avery, I believe your hand was up."

Avery stood up. "What do you think of the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort?" He sat down again with a self-satisfied smirk.

"He is foul pig and unfortunately a descendant of mine through my eldest daughter. He is an embarrassment to me and a blight on Slytherin House."

Severus stood up. "Lord Slytherin, could you explain about the quarrel between yourself and Lord Gryffindor in more detail?"

Salazar was silent for a moment and then said, "I do not know if I can answer that. I do not wish to reopen old wounds."

"Tell the young man, Sal," Rowena's portrait urged, speaking for the first time. "I mislike hearing you labeled as a dark wizard and hearing your house labeled as evil. It is time the truth was known."

"As you wish, Lady Rowena," he answered, nodding in her direction. "The fight was about Lady Ravenclaw. Godric and she were betrothed and he had a mistress. I was angry that he would treat her with such disrespect and expect her to be something she could not be. It made me very angry; we argued and did not speak again for a very long time."

"Were you in love with Lady Ravenclaw, Lord Slytherin?" Emily asked.

Jane pulled on her robe and hissed, "You can't ask him that – it's too personal!"

Emily looked down at Jane. "The professors said we could ask them anything we liked."

"My dear child," Salazar said smiling. "Lady Rowena was my dearest friend. Lovers come and go, but dear friends remain forever."

Severus smiled at Lily across the room. She was _his_ dearest friend.

"See," Emily replied, plopping back down next to Jane. "He didn't get mad."

A Ravenclaw sixth year raised his hand and stood up. "My question is directed at all you. We've heard tales of all kinds of magical objects being hidden inside the castle."

"Yes, that is true," Rowena said. "They were hidden because they were very powerful and few, if any, witches or wizards could handle their power without harming themselves or others."

"What about the Grimoire of Elements?" Wilkes asked. "Is that hidden here?"

"It was," Rowena said. "But it has been found and restored to its' rightful guardians and no, I will not say anymore," she added anticipating his next question.

A seventh year Gryffindor raised his hand. Minerva nodded at him and he stood up. "I'm a Muggleborn and I wondered what Lady Rowena and Lady Helga's feelings were towards us?"

"We both welcomed them. Magic is magic and status doesn't matter. We welcomed anyone who was magical into the school because we lived in dangerous times," Helga answered.

"I did agree with Sal though that the Muggleborns needed some training prior to being admitted. We were talking about designating a part of the school for that purpose. Everybody knew of course how dangerous it was for any magical being in the time in which we lived and this way we could admit them to the safety of Hogwarts, but we'd be able to give them basic training in controlling their magic," Rowena explained.

A Hufflepuff third year raised her hand and Pomona nodded at her. "How did the Sorting Hat come about? Was it always a magical object or was it a regular hat that had been enchanted?"

Godric's laughed merrily and it boomed throughout the hall. "The hat was an old one of mine which we all enchanted to do the sorting after we were no longer here."

Lily raised her hand. "How did you sort before the Sorting Hat?"

"Everybody had qualities of every house to some degree," Helga explained.

"I certainly do _not_ have any Slytherin or Hufflepuff qualities!" James muttered.

"But we looked for the strongest qualities. For example I searched the students for those who were firstly hard workers. Loyalty was very important to me so I searched for that as a second quality. Godric looked for those who showed exceptional bravery and nobility."

Caddaric raised his hand and stood. "Did the Founders mean for all the houses to be equal or for _one_ house to be more equal than the others?"

"No, we meant them to be all equal," Godric replied. "As Helga said, everybody has the qualities of all the houses to a greater or lesser degree."

"Well, _some _people," Caddaric continued and here he glared at James. "think Hufflepuff is the house of last resort. You go in here if you can't fit in anywhere else and we're all a bunch of dummies."

"What a ridiculous notion," Salazar said. "My house and Helga's house were closely aligned because many herbologists, healers, and potion masters came out of both houses."

Minerva looked around. "We've had many excellent questions tonight and it's almost curfew. We do have time for one more question, I believe. Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?"

Pete stood up. "Does being sorted into one House mean you epitomize all the qualities of that House or only a few of them because I'm not noble or brave and I've wondered many times why I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Yeah, I've wondered that many times too," James whispered to Mary. They both started snickering.

"Sometime we do not see the good qualities in us that others see in us readily," Godric answered. "As the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor then you were meant to be there, young man."

"What, the Sorting Hat doesn't ever make a mistake?" Mary whispered and that set off another round of snickering.

"I like to thank the Founders for graciously agreeing to come here tonight and answer the many questions the students had," Minerva said. "I think a round of applause is in order."

All the students clapped and the Founders looked pleased. "Perhaps we can do this again," Salazar said.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Sal," Godric replied.

"At last something Godric and Sal agree on," Helga teased.

Before the students filed out, Sirius asked Remus if he could call his friends together. He watched as the Founders' portraits were levitated and floated back out of the room.

"Sure," Remus said without asking him why. He figured Sirius wanted to apologize. He motioned for the friends to come over to where he was standing. Severus, Dorian, Tav, Jane, Emily, and Reg came over from the Slytherin table, Irene and Caddaric came over from their respective tables.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I …I want to apologize to all of you for all the horrible things I did to you this year and last year. I'm not going to say it was all Potter's fault because I was as much of an enthusiastic participant as he was. I'm really sorry for bullying and hexing you. I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends instead of enemies."

"I think that's very possible, Sirius," Severus spoke up. "But we need to discuss it and we'll owl you about what we decide."

"Fair enough," Sirius replied nodding.

James was looking over at Sirius talking to that bunch of losers. He nudged Mary. "See if you can find out what they were talking about and owl me."

"Of course I will, Jamie," Mary said.

The students were starting to file out to go back to their common rooms. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black please follow me," Minerva requested. "Mr. Potter, your parents have already arrived to Floo you home. Mr. Black, you may wait in my office until yours arrive."

Minerva took James to Dumbledore's office where Charles and Mavis were waiting. "So what was so important, Minerva that we had to disrupt our evening?" Charles demanded.

"I'm sure James will tell you all about it when you return home," Minerva replied smoothly.

"Did you get Jamie's scores from Mr. Cadwaller?" Mavis asked.

"Yes, I did and I placed them on the headmaster's desk as he is the one to make the final decision whether James can come back."

"He'd better think about _his_ job when he makes that decision," Charles threatened. The Potters stepped into the Floo and disappeared.

Minerva rolled her eyes and turned to go when the Floo sounded and Orion and Walburga stepped out. "Sirius is waiting in my office."

She led them to her office where Sirius was waiting. He got up as his parents came in. "Mum, Dad, I apologized to everybody and asked if we could be friends instead of enemies. They said they'd think about it and let me know."

"Your mother and I are very proud of you, son," Orion said. "You've come a long way from the son we left with in January."

"I received Sirius' scores from Mr. Finchly and gave them to Albus. He will be making the final decision regarding Sirius returning next year, but I will certainly put in a good word for you, Mr. Black."

"Thank you, Professor," Walburga replied. "We'll await the headmaster's decision."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The Leaving Feast the next morning awarded Hufflepuff the House Cup much to the delight of Amos Diggory who was leaving Hogwarts and could go out with his head held high. Everybody applauded Hufflepuff's victory.

The carriages arrived at the station and Dorian and Tav went ahead to secure a compartment for their friends. Once everybody was on the train, they settled in for the journey home. They talked about what they were going to do over the holidays, about their final scores, and about what the Founders had said.

Irene had removed the Grimoire of Elements from the Room of Requirement that morning before the feast and it now resided securely in her trunk. She wasn't going to say anything to her parents about it until they were home and safe from prying ears such as Wilkes and MacDonald.

"Okay, what does everybody think about including Sirius in our group?" Severus asked.

"Well, if we decide to include him, there has to be some ground rules laid," Emily said.

"What kind of rules?" Dorian asked.

"Well, pranking rules," Pete suggested. "Like we have to approve the pranks before he can do them and he can't prank anybody more than once."

"Good idea, Pete," Severus said.

"He can't do anything that would put somebody in the hospital wing," Jane said.

"And he can't ask his cousin for any pranks, spells or hexes," Lily added.

"He has to study and can't be goofing around when we're trying to study," Remus suggested.

"Sounds good," Severus said scribbling their ideas down.

"And he can't under any circumstance start hanging around with James again or he's out," Irene said.

"And if he needs help with a subject, we'll help him, but he has to ask because we're not mind readers."

"Those Potters!" Tav said rolling his eyes. "If my Nonna saw them with their noses in the air she'd tell them to lower them before the weight of their snobbery broke their noses!"

Everybody had a good laugh over that as the Hogwarts Express chugged noisily towards London.


	40. The Debate

**Chapter 40**

**The Debate**

By Alethea27

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9¾ everybody was excited to be going home for the summer. The doors opened and the students piled off the train, searching for their families while their trunks and familiars were being unloaded from the baggage compartment.

Severus and Lily got off the train followed by Alice, Emily, Jane, Reg, Remus, and Pete. Frank and Caddaric brought up the rear still talking about the final Quidditch match.

Severus grabbed a couple of trolleys for him and Lily and helped Lily load her trunk and Guinevere on it. He lifted his trunk onto his trolley and placed Grey's carrier on top. They said goodbye to the rest of their friends although Sev would see them again in a few weeks.

Severus and Lily wheeled their trolleys down the walkway trying to find Vesper, Marius, and the Magnusson's in the crowd at Platform 9¾. It wasn't hard to spot them as Black Leif stood out like a sturdy oak tree.

"Grandpa, Grandma!" Severus yelled, waving at them and pushing his trolley faster. Lily was right behind him and had to be careful not to run into him when he suddenly stopped. Severus ran over to his grandparents and gave them both a big hug and was in turn enveloped by hugs from them.

Lily was also given big hugs by Marius and Vesper. "Shall we go?" Vesper asked. "Paul, Cinthy, and Petunia are waiting on the other side."

At a nod from the barrier guard, they all went through the barrier. Paul and Cinthy gave Lily a big hug and Cinthy pulled Severus into a hug too. Petunia smiled brightly as Lily gave her a huge hug.

As usual, Marius suggested they stop at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner before they went home. As they were settled at a table in Tom's private dining room, Marius said to the Evans, "You'll be happy to hear that starting in September the parents of Muggleborn students will be able to pass through the barrier to see their children off on the Hogwarts Express and be there when the train arrives from Hogwarts."

"That's wonderful!" Paul exclaimed. "How did this happen?"

"Several of the Hogwarts Governors talked with Minister Bagnold, asking her to change the rules. Since you've all signed the Degree of Secrecy, there wasn't a logical reason to continue not allowing Muggle parents to see their children off."

"Mum, Dad, Tuney, this is so neat!" Lily said. "Now you can see Platform 9¾ and the Hogwarts Express, and meet all mine and Sev's friends."

"We'll be looking forward to it, Lily," Cinthy assured her.

"We'll bring Severus over Sunday evening because we know you plan to leave for the seashore early Monday morning," Vesper said as they were leaving.

"We'll look for you then," Paul replied.

Severus, his grandparents and the Magnussons stepped out of the fireplace at Mirrorvale. Vesper cast a Featherlight charm on Severus' trunk so he could take it upstairs and unpack.

Severus got it upstairs and after letting Grey out of his carrier, unpacked quickly, hanging up his robes and arranging his shoes neatly in his wardrobe. He left the clothes that needed washing out for Misty. He went back downstairs, taking his report with his final scores with him as he knew his grandparents would want to see it first thing.

"Excellent, Severus," Marius said as he and Vesper looked at his report. "You've managed to keep an Exceeds in Transfiguration and Charms."

"And you've kept your Outstandings in Potions, Herbology, and Defense," Vesper added. "We're very proud of you, Sev."

Since he was going to be gone two weeks with the Evans he spent the next day brewing with Vesper, playing with Grey, working on his summer homework, and playing chess with Marius. "You've improved your chess game quite a bit," he remarked after a long game in which Marius had finally won.

"Dorian and I play a lot," Severus replied. "His dad taught him and he's really good."

"Yes, chess is excellent for teaching focus and strategy."

Severus and his grandfather spent some time outside walking the grounds and talking. "Are you and grandma going to watch the debate?"

Marius chuckled. "Yes. I don't want to miss a chance to see Potter make a complete fool out of himself."

"We decided to ask Sirius to join our group," Severus said changing the subject. "But we decided we're going to lay down some ground rules and if agrees to them; he can be friends with us."

"What kind of rules?"

"Pranking rules mainly. We have to approve any pranks before he can do it; he won't be able to prank anybody, even Potter, more than once. He can't ask his cousin for any pranks and he can't do any pranks that will put somebody in the hospital wing."

"That sounds fair," Marius said. "I think you'll find that Sirius will agree to follow the rules you've set down."

Severus spent the rest of the day helping Vesper weed her vegetable garden and the garden containing magical plants and herbs for her potions.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily couldn't wait until she could see Sev again on Sunday night. She worked on her homework, wanting to get a lot of it done before she left on vacation. She worked all morning and then had lunch with her parents. Petunia was working at _La Couture_ as she had mentioned last evening that the last of the summer stock had come in and the shop would be very busy. Lily went back upstairs after lunch and went back to work on her homework until her mother called her down to dinner at six.

Petunia was home by then and when she sat down at the table she was beaming. "Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" Cinthy asked smiling in return. She had a hunch what Petunia's answer might be, but didn't want to spoil it for her.

"Madam Bellefleur has asked me to become her apprentice, with your permission of course, next year when I turn 17. She's going to teach me the business from the ground up. She wants to meet with you so you can discuss the terms of my apprenticeship."

"Oh, Petunia!" Cinthy exclaimed, giving her a hug. "That's wonderful and we're so proud of you!"

"Congratulations, Petunia." Paul said also giving her a hug. "Please tell Madam Bellefleur we will be happy to meet with her at her convenience."

Lily gave Petunia a hug too. "Congratulations, Tuney. I happy that you're getting to do something you enjoy and I know you'll be fantastic at it!"

Petunia blushed a bit from all the attention. "Thanks, everyone."

Marius and Vesper Apparated Severus over just before dinner on Sunday. The Evans would be picking up Petunia's girlfriend, Pamela Lockworth, on their way out of town tomorrow morning. Once Severus was settled in the guestroom, Cinthy called everybody down to dinner. As they ate, Lily told Severus about Petunia's future apprenticeship at _La Couture._

"Congratulations, Petunia," Severus said. "I'm sure you'll be opening your own shop before too long."

"Thank you, Severus," Petunia said. She was silent for a moment and then said, "Severus, I'd like to apologize for how nasty I was to you and Lily when you used to come over and last summer when Lily invited you to go with us. Mum and dad tried to explain it enough times that everybody has gifts and talents, but they're just different kinds. I didn't want to hear or listen to anything they said and I just wanted to be nasty. For that I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

"It's okay, Petunia," Severus replied. "You just had to find your own gift and you have."

The next morning the Evans left Spinner's End on their way to Brighton, stopping to pick up Petunia's friend. Pamela was tall and slender like Petunia, but had short curly brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed very nice. Petunia introduced her family to Pamela. "These are my parents, Paul and Hyacinth Evans and my sister, Lily and her best friend, Severus Snape. Lily and Severus go to a school for the gifted and talented in northern Scotland."

"It's nice to meet all of you and thank you for inviting me to come with you," she said politely.

"You are more than welcome, Pamela," Cinthy replied.

"What do you study at your school in Scotland?" Pamela asked.

"We're both gifted in the sciences," Severus answered quickly. "I'm gifted in Chemistry and Lily is gifted in Botany."

"You're lucky," Pamela answered. "I'm not any good at the sciences, but I do love and I'm good at mathematics."

It was a little over a four hour drive to Brighton and as they had last year, they stayed in Kemp Town Beach and rented a house there for two weeks. Cinthy had brought along enough groceries to fix lunch, but she needed to go grocery shopping. Petunia and Pamela decided to go with her as they wanted to look in the local shops.

Sev and Lily decided to walk on the beach. They wanted to see if they could find any seashells they hadn't already found last summer. Lily still had the blue fan-shaped shell Sev had found and given to her last year. She kept it in the drawer of her desk.

The **_Daily Prophet_** had arrived that morning before they left and had an announcement from the editor-in-chief urging the **_Prophet's_** readers to send in their questions for the debate between Minister Bagnold and Mr. Potter. Paul had dispatched Ringo with a question he wanted the candidates to answer.

"It's too bad we won't be home in time for dad to go to the debate with your grandparents, Sev, but dad sent Ringo to the **_Daily Prophet_** with his question."

"I'm sure my grandpa will be happy to give him a blow-by-blow account," Severus chuckled.

They walked along in silence for a few minutes and then Lily asked, "Sev, did you mean what you said after we got back from the wedding of Helena and the Baron?"

Severus blushed. "Umm …you mean about you looking nice? You always look nice, Lily …you always look …umm …pretty."

Lily beamed. "Thanks, Sev," she replied softly, squeezing his hand.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Marius and Vesper were sitting in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic next to Harvey and Augusta Longbottom. Black Leif and Conor stood close by them. Walburga Black was seated on the other side of Marius. Two podiums were set up in the very front spaced about five feet apart and slightly turned toward each other. A table sat in front of them and Barnabas Cuffe, editor-in-chief of the **_Daily Prophet_** was seated at it. Alastor Moody, Orion Black, and two other senior Aurors patrolled the area in front of the podiums.

There was clapping as the candidates, Minister Bagnold and Charles Potter, walked out from opposite side of the atrium and took their places behind the podiums.

Cuffe turned towards the audience and said, "I ask that members of the audience remain seated and quiet during this debate. I will address the questions to the candidates, but if we have time at the end, I will allow questions from the audience." He turned back to the candidates, "My first question comes from a gentleman who would like to know what your qualifications are for Minister of Magic? Minister, you have one minute to answer the question."

"I'll bet you a Galleon that question is from Paul," Marius whispered to Vesper.

"That, my dear, would be a sucker's bet as I believe the Muggles say," Vesper whispered back with a grin.

Minister Bagnold cleared her throat and replied, "I've worked in the Ministry since my graduation from Hogwarts with twelve NEWTS. I started out in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as junior assistant to Mr. Oakleaf who was head of the department. Within three years I was appointed department head when he retired and remained there until I was first elected to the Wizengamot at the age of thirty and I was a member of that august body until my election as Minister of Magic in 1968. I feel I'm the most qualified because I worked on various levels within the Ministry and I know what the Wizarding public requires of me and how to meet those requirements."

"Mr. Potter?" Cuffe asked, nodding at Charles.

"I graduated from Hogwarts and of course from the leading house, Gryffindor House. I joined the Ministry upon graduation as part of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Where he still is," Marius whispered to Vesper.

"I've traveled overseas for my department and I know the value of cooperation …"

"With other Gryffindors …" Vesper said.

"... And the value of getting people behind an idea and moving it forward."

"Like walling off Slytherins in a certain area and taxing us poor," Marius muttered.

"What a lot of tripe!" Vesper whispered. "He's speaking in generalities only."

"My second question to you how you plan to deal with the rising power of the individual who refers to himself as Lord Voldemort? I've had this question from several different people and it seems to be uppermost on everyone's mind. Mr. Potter?"

"Well as I said before; I plan to pursue this person relentlessly. He won't be able to spit in the street without an Auror arresting him when I'm minister. All his followers and anybody who offers him support of any kind will be put in Azkaban."

"Somehow, I can't picture Riddle standing on a corner spitting in the street," Marius chuckled.

"Minister Bagnold?"

"As I've stated before we can only use _legal_ means to stop this so-called Lord Voldemort and I'm certainly not going to waste the Auror Department's valuable time following him to see if he does spit in the street."

The audience chuckled appreciatively.

"I will assure the Wizarding public that I will use all legal means to keep them from harm and that includes having Wardsmiths ward their homes and connecting the fireplaces of the Muggleborns to the Floo Network. I plan to increase the size of Magical Law Enforcement and especially the Auror Department."

"Many questions seemed to be concerned with Slytherin House and what was said about it previously. Mr. Potter?"

"I stand by my previous statements. Slytherin House is the epicenter of all that's evil. The only way to stop it is to get rid of Slytherin House and expel all of its members to protect the rest of Hogwarts from becoming infected. All Slytherins should be expelled from the Ministry and any boards they sit on. I will seize all Slytherin assets and they will have to pay extra taxes to cover damages done by their leader and they will be held responsible for anyone that their leader or his followers kill. They should be confined to certain areas to prevent their evilness from spreading."

"What an ass!" Augusta muttered to her husband who nodded in agreement.

"Minister Bagnold?"

"I don't have an axe to grind with Slytherin House. As I've said before a lot of great minds, ministry officials, potion masters, herbologists, and healers have come out of Slytherin. Our lives have been improved by them. It's completely asinine to hold previous generations of Slytherin responsible for this so-called Lord Voldemort and the generations following him. I see no reason to punish them or assume they're evil. After all, the problems I've had personally this year while on a visit to Hogwarts weren't due to Slytherin House. Perhaps if the current headmaster would make an effort to include Slytherin House rather than exclude it; he wouldn't have to worry about further dark wizards coming out of it."

"Good for her!" Augusta said loudly, earning a few hisses from the people around her.

"Speaking of Hogwarts; do you think the Ministry should have more control over it? Minister Bagnold?"

"While I don't agree with the way Hogwarts is currently being run; I do not believe the Ministry should not interfere unless as I've said before, its becomes a danger to the students, but I believe the Hogwarts Board of Governors would take control of the situation before it got to that point."

"Mr. Potter?"

"I would improve it by getting rid of Slytherin House and expelling all Slytherin students. I would form a special student squad to keep track of and report on any dark activities. Muggleborns would have to go as they learn too slowly and take up teaching time that should be going to the pureblood students. I'm sure they would agree that it's very frustrating and a struggle for them trying to keep up with the purebloods."

"What about Half-bloods? Mr. Potter?"

"Their loyalties will be divided and that makes them easy prey for the dark side so they would be dismissed too."

"Divided by what?" Vesper asked.

"He probably doesn't have an answer for that, my dear," Marius replied

"Minister Bagnold?"

"No. All children who are magical should be welcomed at Hogwarts."

"I have some questions regarding allowing other children to attend Hogwarts; goblin children for instance or children who suffer from Lycanthropy. Minister Bagnold?"

"I wouldn't have a problem with goblin children attending Hogwarts, but I'm afraid we've treated the goblins so badly they would never send their children to Hogwarts. Children with Lycanthropy should be welcome also as long as there's a safe and secure place for them to transform and medical treatment is readily available for them after their transformation."

Charles snorted loudly and commented, "Next she'll want Centaurs and Merpeople to be able to attend too!"

"I take it you don't agree with the Minister, Mr. Potter?" Cuffe asked.

"Those kinds should be kept out. Goblins are untrustworthy and werewolves could end up biting innocent students."

The debate continued with a few more questions before Cuffe said, "I believe that's all the questions we have time for today. I'd like to thank Minister Bagnold and Mr. Potter for their willingness to debate these tough issues and the audience for their attentiveness and gracious behavior."

Once the debate was over, Marius, Vesper, the Longbottoms and Blacks flooed to the Leaky Cauldron for tea and refreshments.

"I don't believe Potter's got a wand's chance in an inferno of winning Minister of Magic," Harvey Longbottom remarked.

"He certainly is a prejudiced old fart," Augusta declared. "I agree with the Minister one hundred percent."

"What he said about Slytherin upsets me," Walburga admitted. "He makes us sound as if we're not even human."

"Potter's an idiot and I'm glad Sirius is no longer hanging around with his son!" Orion said.

"I believe he hasn't a chance in hell of being elected. His views are much too extreme to be acceptable to anybody except his cronies," Marius said.

"I can't believe he would continue to think like that," Vesper said. "And no matter how much evidence is presented to the contrary; he continues in his beliefs."

"And his son follows his beliefs to the letter," Orion added sourly.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

James was practically jumping up and down in excitement. "You won the debate, Dad. You made Bagnold look like the weak bleeding heart she is."

Charles chuckled. "I did indeed, son. The wizarding public knows where I stand. They probably think Bagnold would rather make peace with a dark wizard than fight him."

"And she even admitted wanting to allow goblins and werewolves into Hogwarts," Mavis huffed. "What next? We'll have to pay our house elves and give them vacation time?"

"Too bad I couldn't get her to admit to that," Charles said. "That's probably what she believes. I imagine she'd make it illegal for the elves to punish themselves when they displease us too."

"I want to campaign for you when I get back to school, but Mary told me how McGonagall forbade them to wear buttons, handout pamphlets, or talk about the election."

"If you can find a way to do it without violating one of McGonagall's numerous rules; you go right ahead, Jamie," Charles said with pride.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The two weeks at the seashore was almost up and unlike last year with Agatha; it was most enjoyable. Pamela turned out to be funny with a good sense of humor. She and Petunia spent most of the days on the beach, "Shopping for husbands," as Pamela joked.

Lily and Sev grew closer and Lily didn't think she could ever have a better friend than Sev. She couldn't wait for school to start again so she could see him every day.

"Do you think it's time to have 'the talk' with Lily?" Cinthy asked one night as she and Paul were getting ready for bed. They already had had it with Petunia.

"I think you're jumping the gate a bit, honey. Lily's only thirteen and I doubt if she and Sev have even thought past being best friends, but if they're still that close in January when they'll be fourteen; we'll probably need to do it then."

Cinthy sighed. "Both our girls seem to be growing up so fast. Petunia already headed towards a career and no doubt you'll probably be walking her down the aisle a few years."

Paul groaned and pulled the covers over his head in mock fright. "Please! I don't even want to think about that right now!"

They packed up the car the next morning and started the long drive back north.

Severus was looking forward to Remus, Dorian, Peter, Caddaric, and Reg visiting Mirrorvale the next week while Lily was looking forward to becoming reacquainted with her older sister. Pamela and Petunia chatted about the boys they had met and had promised to write them. Cinthy and Paul glanced at their daughters and smiled, looking forward to the rest of the summer.


	41. The Goblins' Payback

**41**

**The Goblins' Payback**

**by Snapegirlkmf**

Charles, Mavis, and James arrived early at Gringotts a week before term was to start so they could get James' books and new robes for school. Charles knew that Mavis had been a little nervous wondering if James would get his Hogwarts letter this term, given what Dumbledore had done to his godson last term, but it appeared that the Headmaster had come to his senses and there was nothing for her to worry about. James' letter had arrived right on schedule, along with his list of books for third year. James had elected to take Divination, because it was an easy class, and Care of Magical Creatures as well, because Charles said it would look good for his son to be interested in nature, give something to all the bleeding-heart nature wizards out there and garner support for his campaign.

James was eager to help his father any way he could, he'd even thought of a plan to sneak some of his father's campaign badges into the Gryffindor dorm and hand them out to those he trusted. He would get Mary to give them out to the girls she thought would support Charles' campaign.

The three Potters headed into the bank so Charles could withdraw money from his vault. As they marched up to where a goblin stood behind an empty teller desk, Charles felt an odd wave of almost . . . disapproval wash over him. Then he shrugged the feeling off. The goblins were not ones to disapprove of what wizards did or didn't do, their only job was to watch over the wizarding bank and the gold contained in it.

He elbowed another couple out of the way so he could get to the teller first.

"How may I help you, sir?" the goblin asked.

"I'm Charles Potter and I need to make a withdrawal from my vault. Here's my key," Charles pulled out the key from his pocket and made as if to hand it to the goblin.

"I can't accept it, sir," the goblin said swiftly, an expression of distaste crossing his face.

"What? What are you talking about?" Charles demanded. "I need the money from my vault."

"I believe I shall let you speak to the bank manager, Magnus Ironhand," the goblin replied. He rang a bell sitting on his desk. "Step aside, Mr. Potter. The manager shall be here shortly."

Muttering angrily, Charles did so. Mavis peered around worriedly. "What's going on, Charles? How come they wouldn't accept your key?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just a stupid mistake made by an inexperienced teller. I'm going to complain to the manager as soon as we see him . . ." Charles growled.

Five minutes later a goblin wearing a fine three piece suit came towards them.

Charles glared at the goblin impatiently. "Are you the bank manager?"

"I am. Magnus Ironhand. I would like to talk with you, Mr. Potter."

"Well, I need to talk to you too, about the incompetence of your staff!" Charles began. "You really need to train your people better. Imagine, refusing to take my key! I'll have you know that my patronage in this institution is of ultimate importance now that I'm running for Minister—"

"Yes, yes, goblins don't involve themselves in wizarding politics," Magnus brushed Charles' words aside. "And my staff is superbly trained. I instructed all of my people to call me as soon as you came through the doors. Come with me."

"Oh, I see! The VIP treatment!" Charles beamed. "Come along honey, Jamie. See I told you this would all be resolved right quick."

They followed the bank manager to his office, which was done in shades of gray, black, and gold, austere as befitted the manager of an old reputable institution like Gringotts.

Magnus came and shut the door and then went and pulled a sheaf of papers from the top of the pile on his desk.

"Mr. Potter, due to your extreme prejudice against goblinkind, as stated in your public debate weeks before, I and the other heads of Gringotts have decided to terminate your account with us forthwith. It is clear that you do not wish to have contact with those who—as you put it—tarnish your image and we do not want to deal with a wizard who has such a low regard for us. So . . . it is best for all involved for us to let you go."

Charles was stunned. Surely he had not heard right. "But . . . there must be a mistake!"

"No mistake. Unless you will claim to being under the Imperius before going into the debate."

"Of course not! I meant every word of that debate!" Charles began hotly. Then he realized what he had said, and tried to cover, but it was too late. "Look, no hard feelings, right? I said what I had to, and it's not like you care what happens in the wizarding world anyway, all you care about is money . . ."

Magnus bared his teeth at the wizard. "Gold is the currency which you wizards need, and we goblins had an agreement with you to supply the raw materials, but that does not mean we are without honor. Or without pride in ourselves as a nation. You have deeply insulted us, Charles Potter, and were this another time, we would have come to you with swords in hand and demanded restitution in blood! However, times have changed, and we are more . . . civilized, so we will simply ask you to leave."

"Leave?" cried Mavis. "But . . . but . . . where shall we go? Gringotts is THE wizard bank, there is no other! What shall we do with the money in our vault? And the . . . the magical objects and heirlooms? You cannot do this, you smelly creature! You simply _cannot_!"

"Madam, it is done. As of early this morning, I drew up papers severing all ties with us and my staff packed up your vault contents and will give them to you at the lobby doors. All you need to do is sign here." He shoved a quill and a piece of parchment at Charles.

"I won't! You can't do this! We wizards own you!"

"We are not your slaves!" Magnus snapped. "And we will not be spoken of as lesser beings, nor worry about you and yours treating our children like dirt. Sign, Mr. Potter! Or else we shall repossess all the contents of your vault."

"Hey! You can't do that!" Jamie blurted.

"You will be silent unless spoken to, you spoiled child!" Magnus growled.

"Charles . . . they can't just take all our money . . ."

"Sign, Mr. Potter! Otherwise I shall tell my staff to start distributing the contents to needy goblin families . . ."

"Like hell you will!" Charles grabbed the quill and signed.

Magnus took the paper and it glowed for a moment. "Signed and witnessed. Now, leave my bank, Mr. Potter. And remember, you brought this on yourself."

"I'm going to sue! As soon as I call my barrister, your ass is going to be hauled up in court so fast . . ." Charles cried.

Magnus was unimpressed. "Goblins are not subject to wizard laws, Potter, but by all means issue a summons. It will give me something to laugh about with my relatives at dinner. Now . . . be gone! Your vault contents are at the doors."

Mavis gasped. "Quick, Charles! We must get to them before someone steals them!"

They rushed out of the office.

They found several boxes and burlap sacks waiting for them right beside the lobby doors, with a single goblin standing over them.

Mavis wrung her hands. "Oh, the nerve of those—those _goblins_! Why, we've been patrons of this bank for centuries! How can they have the right to do this!"

"They don't, my dear. But we will take our things and go. They haven't heard the end of this or my name's not Charles Potter!" He began shrinking boxes and burlap sacks and putting them in his pockets. Mavis did the same.

James stood there, then said, "Dad, what can we do? Am I still getting my books and things?"

"Yes, of course, but I need to get these things home first, Jamie. I'll take you back to Diagon Alley another time, son."

The Potters were so busy filling their pockets with all their wordly goods that they didn't notice Rita Skeeter standing there, writing rapidly in her notebook, a satisfied smile upon her face.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Severus and his grandparents, together with the Black Cloaks, and Lily and her family, were busy shopping several stores down from the bank, and so missed all the excitement the Potters were generating. Marius had to stop in and talk with Ollivander about a case he was overseeing for the wandmaker, a customer was suing him for having a wand malfunction, and as he went with Ollivander into the back room, Petunia, Lily, and Severus stood in the main shop, looking about at all the wands in their boxes.

"Remember when we first came here, Sev?" Lily asked. "I was so nervous I almost walked out, thinking no wand would ever choose me."

"Me too, even though I was a Prince. I thought maybe my being a half-blood would make a difference. I should have known better." He patted his wand in its holster.

A young man around seventeen walked out of the back room. He was dressed in long green and brown robes and was sandy haired with gorgeous blue eyes and a kindly demeanor. "Hello. I'm Salem, Ollivander's son. Do you require assistance?"

Lily shook her head and Severus said, "No, thank you. Lily and I already have our wands."

Salem nodded. Then he turned to Petunia. "And I assume you do as well."

"No. Actually I'm not . . . a witch. Though my little sister Lily is. How do you do? I'm Petunia Evans." She held out a hand for Salem to shake.

Startled, the wizard did so. "I never would have guessed, Miss Evans. You seem so . . . poised, not at all like some Muggles who come into my father's shop. Usually they're spooked by magic."

"Lily and Severus here have pretty much made me immune to that," Petunia laughed. "They've been doing magic around me for years, since before they were school age, Mr. Ollivander."

"Please, call me Salem. Or Sal, everyone does. Mr. Ollivander is my father, not me," Salem said, blushing.

Petunia smiled shyly at him. She had never felt so at ease with a wizard before, except for Lily and Severus and they didn't count. "And you must call me Petunia, or Tuney . . . Sal."

"I would be delighted . . . Tuney. Are you here to speak with my father?"

"My grandfather is Marius Prince," Severus spoke up. "He's with your dad right now talking with him."

"Ah, yes! Now I remember! Dad told me about his visit, but I forgot, I was so busy." Salem shook his head. "Would you care for some tea? Cakes? Crumpets with strawberry jam?"

"Well, if it won't put you out," Petunia began.

"Not at all." Salem said, waving his wand.

A tray with a tea set and a plate with cakes and crumpets and a jam jar appeared on the counter. There was also milk and sugar, cups, saucers, napkins, and spoons with it.

"Help yourselves," Salem invited.

Petunia, Lily, and Severus did so, and Salem had a cup of tea also, just to be polite.

They chatted about the weather, it was nice and sunny, and what Houses Lily and Severus were in at Hogwarts. Salem was a former Hufflepuff, and said that gave him a view most people didn't have, since they didn't have a rabid House rivalry like the Slytherins and most Gryffindors did.

"But you are a pureblood, right?" Petunia asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but my family believes that we should try and co-exist with Muggles, and don't look down on them for not having magic," explained Salem. "Dad would have my hide if I behaved like some of these rich pureblood kids do, sneering and hexing Muggles and calling it pranks."

"Like Potter and MacDonald do," Lily said darkly.

"Bad form, that. Gives us all a bad name," Salem said disapprovingly. "I hope you enjoy your time here at Diagon Alley, Petunia."

"Thank you, Sal. I shall, if all the wizards I meet are as welcoming as you."

Salem blushed. "It's nothing, Miss Petunia. Just how I was raised."

Five minutes later, Marius and Ollivander emerged from his office. Marius greeted Salem, and declined his offer of tea and cakes. "Forgive me, but we must be going, I'm afraid we have a schedule to keep. Come along, children!"

They bid goodbye to the Ollivanders, meeting up with the rest of their group outside the shop. It was decided they would go to Flourish and Blotts first and then stop for lunch. Severus was hoping to meet up with some of their friends at the bookshop, since a lot of them would be getting their books today too.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Orion opened the paper the next morning as he drank his morning coffee and ate his breakfast of poached eggs, toast, bacon, and fresh fruit. His eyebrows went up as he saw what the morning headline was. _Potter Family Evicted From Gringotts Bank, Contents of Vault Thrown in the Street! The Goblins Strike Back After Being Insulted by Potter During Debate!_

"Anything interesting today, Orion?" asked Walburga as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Did the Wasps win the Cup, Dad?" asked Sirius as he ate some eggs.

"I don't know yet, son. Haven't read that section. But here's something for you, Walla. It seems the Potters have finally gotten what's coming to them. And while I shouldn't gloat, I can't help but feel satisfied that pompous windbag has finally gotten the stuffing knocked out of him."

"Orion, what do you mean?"

"Here. Read for yourself," he handed his wife the paper.

Walburga's eyes widened. "Merlin's hat! That's never happened before, has it?"

"I don't believe so."

"What happened, Dad?" asked Regulus. "Did somebody sue the Potters for being such dumbarses?"

"Regulus!" Orion rebuked.

"Sorry . . . but it's true. They are."

"Though I don't approve of you using that language, Regulus, I'd have to agree with you," Walburga said. "They are what you said. And this proves it. Imagine, being thrown out of Gringotts!"

"They got thrown out of Gringotts?" Sirius gasped. "But isn't that . . . impossible?"

"Obviously not, since the goblins did it," Orion said. "I wonder what Potter will do now for a bank?"

"This will really put a crimp in his plans for campaigning for Minister," said Walburga. "A blow like this might just do in his whole campaign."

"Good!" Sirius said. "He couldn't run wizarding Britain with both hands, a lit wand, a map, and someone to kiss his ass!"

"Sirius!" Walburga cried.

"Sorry, Mother, but you don't want him to get in, do you?"

"No, it would be terrible. For all of us. But your father's right, we shouldn't gloat. It's bad manners."

Sirius nodded, but he thought silently that a little gloating wouldn't come amiss the next time he crossed paths with James.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Finally, the first day of school arrived. Severus got a large compartment with Lily, Remus, Pete, Alice, Frank, Jane, Emily, Tav, and Caddaric. Reg and Sirius showed up a moment later, followed by Dorian. Everyone got settled, and then they began to whisper about the hot topic of the day—the eviction of the Potters from the bank. It was the biggest scandal to ever happen to a pureblood family in centuries, in fact no one could remember it ever occurring before, and the kids discussed how good it felt to watch the stuck-up Potters get what they deserved for once.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer family!" Peter hooted and the rest of them clapped and cheered.

"I wonder if that will make Pothead act less like a toerag this year?" Lily mused.

"Only if he swallowed a Personality Altering Draft," snorted Severus.

"Fat chance of that!" sneered Dorian.

"I can't wait to see his face at the feast," Sirius said. "Actually, I can, because he makes me want to puke, but I want to see how he handles his dad not being some big shot important prat any more."

"We all want to see that," Jane said.

The others nodded.

They played Exploding Snape and other card games or read for the duration of the ride on the Express, then got into two carriages once the train arrived at the platform.

Severus looked and saw James riding in a carriage with Mary and two other Gryffindors he didn't know that well, a boy with a ratlike face and a girl with a nose that looked like it was permanently out of joint.

He sighed and hoped the Sorting went quickly this year, for he was unusually hungry and wanted to eat before returning to his common room and listening to the House speech Slughorn gave every year upon their return. But he was also anxious to see how Potter reacted when someone confronted him over the scandal.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

James slid into his usual spot beside Mary and his two new companions, both purebloods. The boy was called Daniel Andrew MacTavish III, and the girl, a friend of Mary's, was named Lisa Troyer. He gazed about and saw Black and Evans whispering together, and said loudly, "Well, well. Looks like Black's gone slumming with Evans!"

Sirius jerked his head up and scowled at James. "Hello, Potty. Funny thing you should mention slumming, since there's mud stuck all over you. How's it feel to be the first family to ever get thrown out of Gringotts? Bet your dad's really proud of that accomplishment!"

James clenched his fist around his wand. "Shut your mouth, Black! At least my dad isn't a dark wizard like yours is!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Really, can't you come up with a different insult, Pothead? That one's so old even my grandma knows it. But I guess that's what you can expect from a member of a family that hasn't had a new thought since the Dark Ages. Wake up and smell the pumpkin juice, Potter! Oh, by the way, where's your dad keeping his gold these days? Under the mattress? Or the floorboards?"

James looked like he was going to hex Sirius, but then McGonagall appeared and said, "Would you please quiet down and behave? The Sorting's about to start, now hush!"

The table hushed, and the witch went back up to the staff table to watch and see who become a member of her House this year. She hoped whoever did so was not so shortsighted and prejudiced as Charles Potter's son and his cronies. The last thing they needed was more of their ilk.


	42. A New Mystery

**Chapter 42**

**A New Mystery**

**by Alethea27**

By the time the sorting was over with, out of thirty children, Gryffindor had gained eight new members, Slytherin seven, Ravenclaw eight, and Hufflepuff, seven.

McGonagall took the stool and Sorting Hat out of the Great Hall. Seeing she was out of earshot, James leaned over and whispered to his new friends, "I've brought some of my dad's campaign buttons with me. If anybody you know wants one, let me know."

Daniel and Lisa nodded and smirked down the table at Lily, Frank, Alice, Sirius, Remus and Peter. "There's a prime bunch of losers," Daniel sneered. "A bunch of blood traitors and Muggleborns."

"Watch out for them," Mary warned. "They hang around with a bunch of Slytherins and they know more curses than the seventh years."

"Didn't they hex you two with some really nasty ones last year?" Lisa asked.

"Yes! Like that awful one that turned my hands red," Mary hissed. She was still angry that McGonagall had let Lily get away with no punishment for that.

"Yeah and the time when I caught Snivellus and Evans out of bed and they shot a manure hex at me and got away, but I got caught by Filch and McGonagall gave _me _detention!" James added.

Further down the table, Lily nudged Alice and asked. "Who's the kid sitting with Pothead? He has a face that makes me think of a rat."

Alice looked down the table and made a disgusted face. "He's Daniel MacTavish III. He's a complete pureblood snob. Figures Pothead would hang out with him. They're two peas in a pod if you ask me."

"His father's works for the Department of Magical Transportation and he's a big supporter of the things Potter's campaigning on," Frank added.

"I remember him when he was five," Sirius said. "He looked even more like a rat then than he does now."

"I wonder if we're going to have to be on our guard all year long like last year," Peter said.

"Maybe I'll have to get out my magic ruler again," Alice joked not noticing Sirius' wince as he'd had two sessions with it in the previous years.

Over at the Slytherin table, Severus, Dorian, Tav, Jane, Reg, and Emily were checking out James' two new friends.

"Of course Pothead would make friends with the second biggest pureblood snob after him," Reg said. "His father and Abraxas Malfoy are cousins."

Severus nodded and added, "And they're both blood status fanatics too as I recall."

"I'm really surprised he'd have anything to do with him given the fact that he's related to the Malfoys," Dorian remarked.

"Probably because he's the only one that wanted to be friends with Potter," Jane remarked. "Troyer, too; she's a carbon copy of MacDonald. Her old man works in the Ministry at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"Well, I just hope Professor McGonagall keeps a close eye on those four because they all look sneaky to me," Emily added.

Tav grinned. "Well, at least none of our families have ever had the goblins throw us out of Gringotts!"

Dumbledore got up at the end of the meal and made the usual speech about staying out of the Forbidden Forest, Mr. Filch's ban on all Zonko products, and reminded the students that there was no magic to be done in the hallways between classes. "As it's the first night for the first years, I will dismiss you to get settled in so you can rise early, be bright-eyed and ready to learn tomorrow morning."

As the Gryffindors were leaving, Minerva separated James from the rest. "Mr. Potter, please come with me and I'll show you to your new dorm."

"What! Why can't I stay where I was?" James complained. "Black should move out! In fact he should be resorted into Slytherin. That's where he really belongs; he never was a true Gryffindor!"

"The elves have already taken your trunk to your new quarters so you will just have to get used to it," Minerva replied, ignoring his whining.

"I'm going to owl my dad and he'll make you put me back!" James threatened.

"That's your choice, Mr. Potter." She opened the door to the dorm and stood aside.

"But this is the second year dorm!" James said in shock.

"It's the only dorm that didn't already have the required number of students.

James plodded inside still sulking. Minerva shook her head as she closed the door. It appeared that some things were never going to change.

Lily and Alice got unpacked and settled in. Brenda and Nancy talked quietly as they unpacked, but MacDonald was nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately, she came in a few minutes later complaining loudly about McGonagall changing Potter's dorm and putting him in a _second_ year dorm at that.

"I wish Professor McGonagall would move _her_ to another dorm," Alice muttered.

"I've got Potter campaign buttons if you two want them," Mary said to Brenda and Nancy. "If you're not supporting Charles Potter then you're supporting the Dark."

They looked at her strangely and Brenda asked, "Didn't McGonagall say we couldn't wear them last year? I'm sure she hasn't changed her mind about it."

"I'm not getting off on the wrong foot by being caught wearing one of those," Nancy added. "I don't need detention my first week of school or my last."

"Shut up, MacDonald," Lily ordered. "Some of us already know what Pothead's father stands for and we don't want any part of it!"

"Yes, some of us want to be awake in class tomorrow," Alice said pulling her pillow over her head.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

After their house meeting, Severus found the fourth year dorms. He unfortunately still had the same roommates Avery, and the Lestrange twins, and they were still dumb as doors. He wondered who would be their defense teacher this year since Professor Bones had gotten word that she had been accepted by the Auror Academy at the end of last year. He hoped the hiring decision had not been left entirely up to Dumbledore or Merlin's staff there was no telling what they might get for a professor.

"Oi, Snape!" Avery called. "Did you get summer homework done?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "Did you?"

"No. We all had better things to do this summer. Give us your homework so we can copy it," he demanded.

"No, it's you dumb asses' problem if you didn't do your homework."

"There's three of us and only one of you. We can just take it," Avery threatened.

"Go ahead and try," Severus challenged. His mind went swiftly through some of the defensive moves Black Leif and Conor had taught him.

The three of them were moving towards him when suddenly Greymalkin jumped in front of Severus hissing and growling. With his fur standing on end he looked twice bigger than normal. He eyed the three malevolently and showed his claws, growling loudly. Severus had never seen him act like that before.

"Oi, Avery!" Rabastan cried. "That cat's crazy or something!"

"I'm not getting bitten or clawed up by that thing!" Rodolphus added. "Remember what it did to Potter and Black last year."

Avery backed off, but continued to glare at Severus and his cat. "Just remember, Snape. You have to share this room with us for the entire year so you better decide what's in your best interest!"

They returned to their side of the room balefully eyeing him. Severus finished unpacking and putting his books he'd need for class tomorrow in his book bag. He cast the _Snoop's Retribution Charm_ on both his book bag and his trunk in case they tried getting into either one while he was asleep or gone. He got undressed and got into bed, pulling his curtains shut. Grey settled next to him, purring loudly. "Thanks, Grey," Severus whispered petting him.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily and Alice walked into the Great Hall at eight o'clock the next morning and were surprised to find Remus was already there. He looked pale and had faint dark circles under his eyes. The third year defense textbook was open in front of him.

"Are you feeling okay, Remus?" Lily asked.

"You look as if you might be coming down with something," Alice added.

Remus smiled at them. "I'm fine. It just takes me a little longer to get to sleep after I've been sleeping in my own bed all summer."

"I can understand that," Lily added. She spotted Irene and Caddaric and waved at them and then glanced at his open defense book. "It looks as if we're going to be learning about dark creatures – hinkypunks, kappas, Red Caps, vampires, and werewolves this year."

"Has anybody heard anything about our new defense professor?" Alice asked buttering a piece of toast.

"Nope," Frank answered sitting down. "Not a word."

Sirius and Peter walked into the Great Hall chatting and sat down next to Frank and Remus.

Severus, Dorian, Tav, Reg, Jane and Emily walked just behind Sirius and Peter. Lily waved at Severus who smiled and waved back.

At 8:30 James followed by Mary and his two new friends walked into the Great Hall. They forced some first years to move just so they could sit in the very center of the table.

Severus shook his head as he watched him. Potter obviously hadn't learned anything from being suspended for a year.

Fifteen minutes before the bell, McGonagall walked up and down the table handing out the schedules. "First years," she called. "Please keep your schedule in a safe place so you do not lose them."

The bell rang and James motioned to a first year boy. "Hey you! What's your name?"

"Roland Summerset," the boy answered.

"Well, guess what, Rolly? It's your lucky day because you get to carry my book bag to class for me."

"But …but I'll be late for my first class," he protested.

James bent down to him and said, "Unless you want me to depants you in front of the entire school I suggest you do as I want."

Roland flushed and picked up James' heavy book bag.

"Here, Rolly!" Daniel sneered, dropping his book bag in front of him. "You can carry mine too. Muggleborns aren't much good for anything else."

MacDonald and Troyer stood by snickering at the first year that was practically in tears.

Lily saw what was happening and marched up to James. "You leave him alone and carry your own books, you lazy toerag!" She turned to Roland. "You go on to class. You don't have to do anything for him."

Roland didn't need to be told twice. He picked up his book bag and hurried to catch up with his year mates.

"Stay out of this, Evans unless you want me to hex _you_!" James threatened.

There was a pop and a ruler suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gave James a sharp crack on his bum. "Oww!" he screeched.

The ruler turned threateningly towards MacTavish who paled, picked up his book bag, and ran.

"How dare you!" Mary yelled. "I'm telling Professor McGonagall that you did magic outside of class!"

"Then you'd better tell her it was because Pothead was bullying a first year and the three of you were standing by encouraging him," Alice replied, unruffled by Mary's threat.

Mary grabbed James' arm. "Come on, Jamie. Let's go before we're late for class." They left with Lisa trailing after them.

Lily and the others waited for their Slytherin friends. Their first class was Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn and they walked outside to a grove of trees where the first class was being held.

"Good morning, everyone," he called cheerfully as they approached. He was short and balding, but had full sideburn and a full mustache that framed his mouth. Kettleburn called role first, carefully marking off the names as they answered. "Now, please open you books to chapter one."

They learned about flying insects that looked a bit like a miniature lizard called an Irish Belle that kept trees healthy by eating the insects that could harm the tree. "They make their homes in all sorts of trees even wand trees and get along well with the bowtruckles who are the guardians of the wand trees because they recognize that the Irish Belle is there to help their tree rather than harm it. You'll be learning more about bowtruckles in your fifth year."

Somebody raised their hand and asked if the Irish Belle was from Ireland.

"No, it's always been in this country. It called that because it's an emerald green color."

As most of the class scribbled notes as Kettleburn lectured, James sat back on his hands and complained about how boring the class was to his new chums. "I only took this dumb class so all the nature wizards would think my dad was interested in all that crap and vote for him. Who cares about trees?"

"If you don't shut up, Potter. I'm going to shove something down your throat!" Jane threatened.

"And I'll help her," Frank said.

"Psst …Longbottom."

"What, Potter?" Frank hissed.

"I'm going out for Chaser when tryouts start. Mary said the guy who replaced me wasn't even half as good as I am and needs to resign for the good of the team."

"Good luck," Frank muttered. Potter was in for a big shock as their current Chaser wasn't about to resign just because Pothead wanted him to. The only open position this year was a Beater.

Their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts and everybody walked into the classroom feeling a bit anxious not knowing what to expect. It was jokingly known as the 'Hardbroom Effect'.

The professor who awaited them was good-looking, a little pale, with shoulder length straight brown hair and eyes, in his thirties, and dressed in an ordinary robe that looked neither fancy nor expensive. "Good morning, students. Please have a seat," he said pleasantly.

James, Lisa, Daniel, and Mary all sat together. James smirked at them and mouthed, "Wimp!"

"I am Professor Gold. Please raise your hand or say 'Here' when I call your name."

"He seems really nice," Lily whispered to Severus who nodded.

He called their name, looking carefully at each student's face as they answered. "I'm going to seat you in alphabetical order so I'll be able to learn your names quickly."

Severus was thankful that he ended up two seats behind Potter so he couldn't pull anything without him noticing, but poor Pete was in front of Potter with MacTavish in front of him. Fortunately Frank and Remus were seated across from him so they would make sure Potter or MacTavish didn't bully Pete.

"This year we will not only be learning about dark creatures, but I will be teaching you stealth and observation techniques. If any of you are familiar with the Auror Alastor Moody then you know his motto is constant vigilance – always know what's going on around you. In addition I will be teaching you simple warding spells that can be used for protection. Any questions?"

He looked around the classroom expectantly. "No? Well then, please open your books to the first chapter entitled 'Hinkypunks'."

Coming out of the classroom, most of the students were pleased that they had a competent professor and somebody who could teach them other kinds of magical skills.

"Did you see his robes?" James hooted to Daniel, Mary, and Lisa. "Merlin! It looks like he bought them off the rack. Probably too poor to have them made!"

"Gold? Gold," MacTavish muttered. "I don't recall that name as being amongst the really prominent families like yours and mine."

"He's probably a Muggleborn who couldn't find a job anywhere else," Lisa added cruelly.

"Whatever he is he's an obvious loser," Mary said. "We know that much."

Severus, Lily, Remus, and Emily went onto Arithmancy while Frank, Alice, Sirius, Jane and Pete met up with Caddaric to go to Muggle Studies and Potter and his cronies headed up to the North Tower for Divination.

Since Arithmancy tended to be a small class it tended to have all the houses in one class and they were delighted to find that Irene was in the class too. Lily had been nervous about Arithmancy, but during the two weeks she'd stayed at Mirrorvale, Vesper and Marius had given her a thorough grounding on it and now she was feeling more confident about her choice.

At lunch everybody discussed the new classes they had taken and what they had learned.

"I didn't know Muggles have done so much," Pete said in amazement. "They've gone to the moon more than once while we wizards have never even thought about doing it." He took a sandwich off the plate in front of him and took a bowl of salad. He was trying to lose weight with encouragement from Remus.

"Not to mention all the things they've invented in place of magic to make their lives easier," Frank added.

They had double Potions immediately following lunch. Horace had decided over the summer that he would pair a Slytherin with a Gryffindor to cut down on the sabotage and the possibility of exploding cauldrons. There was a lot of grumbling at his announcement particularly from Avery, Potter, MacTavish and the Lestrange's. Severus grinned as he imagined Potter's reaction to having to work closely all year with a Slytherin. He was taking fifth year potions now, but still wearing two hats as Horace's assistant and tutor.

"Alright, quiet down!" Horace said. "This will be for the entire year." When he was finished calling out names, everybody moved to their new work stations. James had been paired with Avery; Sirius with Rodolphus Lestrange, MacTavish with Rabastan Lestrange, Remus had been paired with Nott, Pete with Rosier, and Frank had been paired with Parkinson. Emily and Alice were now partners and Lily and Jane. MacDonald and Troyer had been paired with too particularly prideful Slytherin girls by the last names of Bulstrode and Kent who was a first cousin to Frank's partner.

"Today, I'll be teaching you about the Shrinking Solution and we will be brewing it tomorrow. I want you to read the first chapter and then we'll discuss what you've read." He gave them a half-hour to read the chapter while he left the room briefly to check if his owl order had arrived from Slug and Jiggers. James and his friends were sitting in the back snickering and whispering instead of reading. Severus shook his head. Potter and his friends were going to end up flunking Potions if their current attitudes continued.

"Alright, times up," Horace called coming back into the room. He began firing questions out which most of the class were able to answer with the exception of Potter and his friends and Avery, Rosier, and the Lestranges. Horace frowned. "You did do the reading? I gave you a half-hour to read one chapter so I do not understand why you're unable to answer my questions."

"How can we understand what we're reading when there's so much noise in the classroom?" James complained. "Evans was muttering to herself when she reads. I think Longbottom fell asleep because he was snoring loudly. The Slytherins were practicing their dark curses instead of reading and Pettigrew was eating and making loud slurping noises." Mary, Lisa and Daniel all nodded in agreement.

"He's lying," Severus said. "He and his friends were messing around instead of doing the reading."

"Take that back, Snivellus!" James yelled jumping to his feet. "How dare you accuse us of lying, you dark Half-blood! You're not worthy to kiss any of our feet!"

Severus made a disgusted face. "Nor would I want to!"

"Sev's right," Lily said. "Potter and his buddies were goofing around making it hard for the rest of us to do our reading."

"Everybody already knows you always side with the lying Slytherins, Evans so don't make yourself look like an even bigger Muggleborn fool!" Lisa snapped.

"Shut it, Troyer, you pureblood bigot!" Alice snapped back at her.

Horace held up his hand to stop the arguing. "Given your past performance records, Mr. Potter, Miss MacDonald, Miss Troyer, and Mr. MacTavish, I'm inclined to believe you didn't do the reading and that will cause you to lose five points each."

_That_ did not sit well with the rest of the Gryffindors. Potter and his friends had lost them most the points that the others had gained by answering Slughorn's questions correctly.

Jane and Emily were certainly disgusted with _their_ housemates. All they cared about is joining You-Know-Who when they turned seventeen.

"When my dad is Minister of Magic," James bragged. "All the Slytherins will be gone and anybody here who doesn't do what my dad wants will be kicked out."

Peeves floating above James and his friends blew a loud raspberry in response to James' claim.

"You tell him, Peeves!" Remus called as they headed to Astronomy with Professor Fleinhardt.

James growled and swore he was going to solve the mystery of Remus Lupin.


	43. Stalk and Hide

**43**

**Stalk and Hide**

** by Snapegirlkmf**

Soon Monday morning had rolled around again, and with it the start of their second week of classes. After Care of Magical Creatures, where Kettleburn taught them about phoenixes and firebirds and their differences, which were that they originated in Russia and sang hauntingly beautiful songs and could heal by means of them on occasion, while phoenixes originated in China and then migrated all over the world, and their tears could heal almost any wound and cure any poison, even deadly basilisk venom. A phoenix's tail feathers were also used in some potions and for wand cores, while a firebird's could also be used in some drafts, though they were a bright orange and yellow in color, while a phoenix almost always had red feathers.

Their homework that night was to write a foot and a half of parchment on the similarities and differences of each bird and which one they would prefer as a familiar. Kettlebuen said nect class they would discuss the assignments and also the subject of wizard familiars.

"I think owls are the best," James declared loudly as they were walking back up to the castle. "Certainly they're more noble than Snivellus' cat. Everyone knows most cats are familiars of dark wizards, you just have to look in their evil eyes and see it!"

"Right on!" agreed Daniel. "That's why cats were killed during the Plague Years in London. Because they had the evil eye and were drawn to evil influences."

"I think cats are creepy," added Lisa.

"And _I_ think you're all barmy," Lily snorted, as she went past them. "Cats are beautiful creatures, and people killed them in those times out of superstition and stupidity."

"Two traits that all of you seem to possess," sneered Alice.

"In spades," Severus added.

"Shut up, Snivellus!" Potter growled. "Everyone knows you're joining You-Know-Who as soon as you finish school. And your evil cat ought to have been exterminated for attacking me last year. Better watch out, or else some night I might find the little beast and skin it."

Severus clenched a fist. "You touch Grey and your mouth will have a hole in it where your teeth used to be and you'll be talking out your ass."

"Lay a hand on me, Snivellus, and my father will sue your grandfather for every Galleon he's got!" James threatened.

"Only problem with that is, Potter, your old man doesn't have any place to put what's left of his vault!" sniggered Dorian. "And ain't that a shame?"

The other Slytherins jeered at Potter, making him go red, and hurry into the castle and to the second floor for Defense.

James was so angry that he slammed open the door to the classroom and made some papers fly off Professor Gold's desk and onto the floor. The professor looked up and said, in an even yet firm tone, "Mr. Potter, isn't it?"

James scowled at the professor. "Yeah?"

"That's yes, Professor Gold, when you address me," Gold said sharply, his eyes narrowing. "Please don't slam doors when you enter my classroom, Mr. Potter. It's not acceptable behavior. You also knocked some papers from my desk, now pick them up."

"I did not!" James protested. He couldn't believe how unfair this idiot was being to him, after what he'd had to endure outside.

"Excuse me?" Gold's voice was suddenly sharp as a knife. "Pick up my papers and hand them back to me. Lying about it will only earn you a swift detention."

James slouched over and picked up the four pieces of parchment scattered on the floor. "Here . . . sir," he said, his tone just this side of disrespect.

Gold took the papers and then said reprovingly, "Mr. Potter, I don't care what kind of mood you come into this classroom with, but let me make one thing perfectly clear. While you are here, I expect you to treat me with proper politeness and respect, am I clear? Behaving like a spoiled brat of a five-year-old will gain you nothing good, understand?"

"I . . . I wasn't . . . Professor!" James whined.

"Oh? And do you talk like that to your Head of House, boy? Or your father?" Gold demanded. "Because if you did, McGonagall would have you scrubbing floors before you could say Quidditch, and if any son of mine spoke to me with that tone in his voice, he'd be spending the afternoon in his room contemplating dust bunnies, with no broom and no supper either."

James looked shocked at the way the seemingly mild mannered professor was scolding him. He didn't like it one bit either, and resolved to write a letter home to his father as soon as possible and tell Charles that this Muggleborn Gold, or whatever he was, was being unfair and bullying him. "Then I'm glad I'm not your son!" he muttered rebelliously.

Gold's brown eyes flashed almost amber, and he said softly, but with steel in his voice, "And well you might be, Potter, because you'd have a hard time sitting down if I had the raising of you. Take your seat and quit that mumbling, I can hear every word you say, before you get thirty points taken away and detention besides."

Sulking, Potter went and sat down in his assigned seat, thinking that Gold was monstrously unfair and he was going to tell his dad to look into the blighter's background and see if he could drum up any dirt on the professor and get him sacked, because it was obvious Gold had no respect for the Potter Name and how to treat one of its members.

The rest of the class came in then, and took their seats quietly. Gold rose and stood in front of his desk, his manner relaxed, and said, "Today we're going to have some exercises in practical magic, but first I want you to turn to chapter seven in your texts and read up on the section titled _"Magics of Concealment and Disguise."_ You have an hour to finish that, then we'll go outside and put into practice what you've learned."

He leaned calmly back against his desk and watched as all the students got out their texts and began reading. Once he was satisfied all were following directions, he returned to his seat and began marking some fifth year quizzes with his red quill. But he kept one eye out for any troublemakers, especially that Potter brat, whose arrogance and spoiled behavior grated on his nerves. Minerva had warned him about Potter, and now he understood why. But he was determined to make sure that the over-indulged boy didn't get away with such disgraceful behavior in his class. People assumed that because he didn't raise his voice meant he was a pushover, but nothing could have been further from the truth.

Rosier nudged Parkinson with his foot and the two began whispering behind their hands about the professor's robes, speculating as to why they were so ordinary. Parkinson said it was because Gold probably was poor as a church mouse, while Evan said it was probably because as a Muggleborn he didn't know how to dress properly, and was too stupid to buy a book and learn how.

"No talking, Mr. Rosier and Miss Parkinson," Gold's voice whispered silkily. "Or else that'll be twenty points from Slytherin."

Parkinson and Evan almost swallowed their tongues. They looked up guiltily and met Gold's disapproving stare, and quickly looked away.

Severus wanted to cheer as he read his text. This new professor seemed to notice things his other teachers missed, and his quiet manner was far more intimidating than if he had shouted at them. He also didn't seem at all afraid of reprimanding Potter and his company, which earned him bonus points in Severus' eyes.

He winked at Lily and continued reading, finishing the chapter ten minutes before Gold called a halt and asked some questions to see who had absorbed the reading. Lily raised her hand and Gold called on her, and she answered his question about the Chameleon Charm correctly, earning ten points for Gryffindor.

"Very good, Miss Evans!" the professor praised. "Now, who can answer this one? Besides an Invisibility Cloak, what other kind of magical item can aid a wizard or witch in sneaking away from an enemy?"

Severus raised his hand, along with Frank, Sirius, and Jane.

"Mr. Snape, let's hear your answer."

"You can also wear Boots of Silence or Concealment, sir. They make you quiet as a cat when you walk, and even walking on leaves or something else that makes a loud noise won't give you away," Severus replied.

"Excellent! Ten points to Slytherin," Gold said. "Most people neglect to recall that even though an Invisibility Cloak renders you unable to be seen, it doesn't mean you can't be heard . . . or even smelled. A hound could track you down by scent even with a cloak on, and the Auror Department has a unit who trains dogs to work with them for that very purpose. In order to fully conceal yourself, you must consider all of the senses, not just sight."

"My dad says that an Invisibility Cloak is among the most valuable items a wizard can possess," James stated arrogantly.

"That's a matter of opinion, Mr. Potter," Gold replied. "Now, I want you all to line up at the door. Then follow me outside to the stand of oak and aspens where Professor Kettleburn holds his class. We're going to have an exercise on concealment."

The class eagerly rose and did as he had said. They hadn't had much experience with practical exercises, not since the Magnusson brothers had taught dueling when they had taught the last half of the year after Hardbroom had been kicked out. Miss Bones had done some practical instruction, but by and large most of their teachers preferred to teach using texts and small examples.

Severus observed his professor as they walked over to the stand of trees, noting that Gold walked nearly silently over the ground, his boots gliding over the earth, gracefully, almost like Greymalkin when he was stalking prey. The professor's gait reminded him a little of the Black Cloaks, who had learned an economy of movement when they fought, and made very little noise when they moved, though Gold was even quieter than they were.

"Okay, class," Gold said when they had reached the grove of trees. "I want you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say next. It's time for you to learn a new spell, one that could save your life someday if you are being hunted by an enemy. It's a simple spell, but I've found that the simplest spells are often the best to cast, because they are quick and when you are trying to hide from an enemy, that counts heavily in your favor. So, we will now learn the Chameleon Charm, which will enable you to hide in plain sight from someone. The wand movements are as follows . . ."

He demonstrated the easy glide and flick motion, and then said, " . . . followed by the incantation _Abscondario!_"

No sooner had he spoken the word than he vanished from view.

Everyone gasped and looked about.

"Where'd he go?" cried Frank.

"It's like he disappeared!" exclaimed Lily in amazement.

Peter jumped as he felt something tap him on the shoulder.

"Here I am," said Gold, his voice echoing slightly in the air just over Peter's shoulder.

"Where?" squeaked the boy.

"Right here," he replied, now his voice seemed to come from just in front of the Gryffindor.

The students peered at the place where they thought the professor was.

Then Gold reappeared, not in front of them at all, but behind them.

Several students, including Potter, jumped.

"How . . . how did you do that?" demanded Sirius.

"The Chameleon Charm allows me to blend in with my surroundings so completely that it's as good as being invisible," the professor answered. "Not only that, but I'm a bit of a ventriloquist, and can throw my voice when I wish," he said modestly. "Let us practice for a bit, then we're going to play a little game called Stalk and Hide."

Severus paired up with Lily and they practiced the incantation and wand movements together. After three tries, Severus managed to make himself blend in with his surroundings, though it took Lily twice as long to manage it.

Sirius, Peter, and Frank managed it after twelve tries, and so did most of the class, except Potter, who could only seem to get the spell partially correct.

"Stupid charm!" he snapped after the twentieth try. "I say my Invisibility Cloak is way better than this crummy spell."

"But not everyone can afford a cloak, Mr. Potter," interjected Gold. "While any wizard can cast my crummy spell, as you put it."

Several Slytherins and a fair number of Gryffindors snickered at Gold's sly wit. Furious, James continued concentrating until finally he made himself blend in with the tree he was leaning against, though Severus could see he still hadn't mastered the charm completely, for he cast a shadow.

"Now, I'm going to divide you up into threes," Gold stated. "One of you shall cast the Chameleon Charm and hide, the other two shall try and find the hidden student. You have fifteen minutes for this exercise, and the one who finds their hidden person the fastest shall get twenty-five points."

He called out the groups for the assignment then. Severus ended up with Lily and Sirius, while Frank was put with Peter and Jane. Potter ended up with Alice and Goyle. Evan was partnered with Rabastan and Avery, while Parkinson, Mary, and Rodolphus worked together. Remus worked with Emily and Nott.

"Who wants to hide?" asked Severus.

"You'd better," said Sirius. "You seem to be good at it, Snape. I'm better at finding."

"All right," Severus agreed. He cast the charm and vanished from view.

Soon the clearing was filled with students calling out the name of their partner and feeling about the trees for whoever was hiding.

Severus ducked around a tree, smirking, as Sirius and Lily started searching for him. It was like a game of hide and seek, he thought, only with magic.

Sirius sniffed the air, and then he moved suddenly towards the tree Severus was hiding behind. "I think we're getting close, Lily. This way."

"How do you know?" she queried.

"I just . . . do. I can . . . err . . . smell him."

"Like a dog?" she whispered.

"Umm . . . sort of," Sirius whispered. Then he followed his nose and cried, "I've found you, Severus!"

Severus reappeared then, and several students groaned when they saw him standing next to Sirius.

"Good job!" Gold said, clapping softly. "That's twenty-five points for Gryffindor."

Lily beamed proudly and so did Severus and Sirius.

Finally, they all had completed the exercise, and Gold said, "Now, I want you to try and find me. The first one who succeeds will get thirty points and a day without homework."

Then, as before, he vanished from view.

The students scattered, all of them trying to locate the elusive professor.

But even Sirius' keen sense of smell seemed to desert him as he darted about the clearing, trying to smell Gold's spice aftershave.

For a good fifteen minutes, they searched all over, but Gold remained hidden.

Finally, Severus decided to use a Revealing Charm, and then he cast it right where he thought Gold would be.

For a single instant, he flickered into view.

Lily reached out and grabbed the professor's sleeve. "Found you!" she cried triumphantly.

"You did indeed, Miss Evans. That's another thirty points for Gryffindor," the Defense teacher acknowledged. "You also have a free pass from me for homework to be used whenever you wish for this term. Well done!"

Lily felt as if she had won the TriWizard Tournament.

Then Gold turned to Severus and said, "You have earned twenty-five points for Slytherin for ingenuity, Mr. Snape, for using a Revealing Charm in a most unusual manner." He smiled at the quiet boy.

Severus found himself basking in his achievement, for it was rare for a professor to compliment him for using the intuition he'd been born with, especially in a class outside of potions, which he knew he excelled in.

But then the moment was spoiled by James declaring loudly, "Professor, they cheated!"

Gold looked towards the sullen handsome boy, one eyebrow raised. "How's that, Potter?" he demanded.

"Snape's a Slytherin, and Evans is his best friend, and those slimy snakes always cheat, everyone knows that," James stated.

Lily gasped at his effrontery. "That's not true, Potter!"

"Miss Evans is correct," Gold snapped, angry at the other's attempt to manipulate the situation. "She won the game fair and square, Mr. Potter. Your attempt to belittle and discredit her speaks of nothing more than envy and sour grapes. She just won points for your house, you should be happy about that, not whining and attempting to hog all the glory for yourself."

Several of the students watching sniggered into their sleeves at their teacher's astute assessment of Potter's manner.

James went red and was reduced to stuttering incoherence. He hated Gold more than ever now and resolved to put the Muggleborn loving fool in his place if it was the last thing he did.

Gold turned away, answering questions from some other students, his brown eyes sparkling and his lean handsome face animated as he discussed his favorite branch of magic with the youngsters.

While James seethed and MacDonald comforted him and sneered at the brown-haired professor behind his back, Remus leaned against a tree, one arm about his middle, and concentrated on not losing the breakfast he had eaten that morning. He found Gold engaging, lively, and an excellent teacher, and wished he were not so close to the time of the full moon, so he could appreciate the professor's methods properly. They finally got a halfway decent teacher again, one that could do more than regurgitate a textbook, and he was sick with full moon fever! It figured. He took deep breaths, hoping to stave off the nausea that always accompanied his condition around this time.

"I'd like you all to write a short essay for me on concealment spells and their uses for homework, the answers can be found in your textbooks. You shall be graded on the conciseness, accuracy, and grammatical correctness of your work," Gold was saying. "Class dismissed!"

The students quickly scribbled down the assignment, then broke up, heading back to the castle in small groups.

James slouched off with his friends, inwardly cursing the Defense professor, and Remus ventured to leave as well, to follow his friends, but his rebellious stomach had other ideas.

The next thing he knew, he was suddenly spectacularly sick all over the forest floor, unable to fight his nausea. As he retched humiliatingly, a prisoner to his curse, he felt hands gently holding him through the worst of the spasms, and heard a soft voice saying, "Easy there, Lupin. Merlin's staff, boy, you're burning up! Why didn't you say something?"

Remus wanted to die, he was so embarrassed. "Sorry, sir . . ." he babbled.

"Sorry for what? You're sick, it's not your fault," his professor soothed, his hands cool on the boy's flushed cheeks. "Was it something you ate, or just a stomach flu? In any case, let me help you to the Hospital Wing and let Pomfrey take a look at you."

Remus cringed. "Oh, no, sir! Please, I'm fine now, it's just anxiety."

"Nonsense, Lupin. Anxiety that leaves you running a temperature and puking your guts up isn't something to be ignored," Gold said. "Come, let me help you, lad."

Remus blushed as his professor pulled out a handkerchief, muttered something, and then gently used the now damp square of linen to wipe his burning face with it. "There now! If I could, I'd Apparate there with you, then again Sidelong Apparition would probably aggravate your condition and you'd end up puking all over my shoes, and while that wouldn't be the first time that's happened to me, I'm sure you'd rather avoid that. Come, child, take a deep breath. That's it, now let's start walking, take your time, and if you feel sick again, we'll stop, okay?"

Remus lowered his head, ashamed, but Gold was not condescending or disgusted at his sudden weakness, and instead supported him gently with an arm about his waist as they walked back to the castle. Twice more they halted so poor Remus could throw up, and each time the professor competently held the boy's head and murmured soothingly, saying calmly, "You're fighting it, boy, it's best to relax and just let your system purge itself of the sickness."

" . . . sorry, Professor Gold . . ."

"Shh . . . heavens, boy, this won't be the first time I've dealt with a sick child, you've nothing to be ashamed of, it happens . . ."

Remus found in his misery that the mysterious Defense teacher was actually remarkably competent dealing with his illness, making him wonder absently if the man had ever been a Healer or had some training prior to teaching. There was more than met the eye to this professor, Remus thought as he leaned upon the lean yet strong arm all the way to the infirmary, where Gold released him to Madam Pomfrey's care after informing her with a kind of professional aplomb what had occurred.

The mediwitch assured him that she had things under control, saying quietly, "I think it may be a mild stomach flu, Rob, so best wash your hands."

"I figured as much," Gold agreed, then went to do as she had said. "I'll inform the professor in his next class about it. Feel better, Lupin," he said kindly, then glided from the room.

Remus lay down on the hospital bed, thinking that Gold was certainly one of the most compassionate professors he'd ever had, and thanked Merlin it was so, for if it had been Hardbroom he probably would have still been crouched on the ground of the aspen grove while she mocked him for his weak stomach and made him walk back to the castle himself. Pomfrey, who knew of his true condition, would be able to treat him with the proper potions, he thought wearily and closed his eyes.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Gold hurried back to his classroom, as he wished to mark a few things down in his grade log before preparing to teach his afternoon class of third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, when he heard a supercilious voice saying, "Now get down on your knees and pick up everything, you stupid piece of dung, and while you're doing that you can lick my shoes as well, Rolly, old boy!"

"O-Okay, J-James!" whimpered a small voice in response.

Gold felt his temper skyrocket, and he crept down the side corridor leading to the boy's toilet, itching to take that bully James Potter over his knee right then and there, and only school policy prevented him from meting out a well-deserved spanking to the rotten brat. He came upon the older boy standing in the corridor smirking at a small first year who was kneeling before him, sniffling, and trying to pick up several quills, bottles of ink, and parchment on the floor.

"Just what in hell is going on here?" he demanded silkily.

Potter jerked up and said quickly, "Nothing, professor. Summerset here was clumsy and spilled my backpack all over, he's just picking it up now."

"Oh really? And is there something wrong with your hands, Potter, that you can't be bothered to pick up your own things?" Gold queried frostily. "Do you think I'm stupid, Potter, not to recognize that you're bullying another student?"

"Me, sir?" James cried, attempting to play innocent. "You've got it all wrong, Rolly here is a clumsy oaf, he trips over his own feet, ask anyone . . ."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Spare me the lies, Potter, I've heard better from toddlers trying to sneak biscuits from the biscuit tin." He turned to the first year. "Mr. Summerset, get up off the floor and be on your way to your next class, you have no need to do anything Potter says, he's not a king and you're certainly not his subject."

Roland scrambled to his feet and darted away, calling over his shoulder, "Yes, sir. Thanks, Professor Gold!"

Gold nodded, then said, his brown eyes hard as flint, "As for you, Potter, you have detention with me at seven o'clock this evening for terrorizing another student, as well as thirty points from Gryffindor. Now pick up this mess and get to class, before I decide to subtract more points for deliberate dawdling."

"Sir, that's unfair! I wasn't doing anything!" James protested, picking up the rest of the contents of his bag, which he'd deliberately spilled so he'd have an excuse to pick on Summerset.

"Uh huh, right. And I was born yesterday," snorted the Defense teacher. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as James scurried to pick up everything and shove it back in his bag and then hurry past him to class, grumbling a silent stream of invectives regarding Gold and all his ancestors as he did so.


	44. Some Secrets Revealed, Some Secrets Kept

**Chapter 44**

**Some Secrets Revealed, Some Secrets Kept**

**By Alethea2**

The next morning before breakfast the friends stopped to visit Remus who was still in the hospital. He looked very tired and Madam Pomfrey would only allow them to stay a few minutes before shooing them out.

"Remus still looks as bad as he did yesterday," Jane remarked. "He must be sicker than with a mild stomach flu."

Severus had been reading ahead in his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook had an idea as to what Remus' chronic illness might be, but chose to remain silent. He figured if Remus wanted to tell them he would, but if he didn't; it was his secret to keep.

As they walked past the hourglasses in the hallway, the Gryffindors noticed immediately that their hourglass had dropped down since yesterday in spite of Lily, Peter, Frank, Alice, Remus, and Sirius winning points yesterday.

"Damn Potter and his stupid friends!" Sirius muttered.

Potter and his gang were already sitting at the Gryffindor table when the others walked in. Lily noticed immediately all the glares being directed at Potter by the rest of the table.

"I'm going to have my dad look into this Professor Gold. I'll bet he isn't even really a professor. I'm going to have dad check his credentials!" James said loudly. He'd had to scrub the floor of the defense classroom without magic until nine o'clock and just for putting that little twit Rolly Summerset in his proper place.

"Don't you think your dad ought to be looking for a safe place to store the Potter gold first?" Sirius yelled down the table. "He can't keep it in Gringotts anymore and that's a first. I don't think anybody's ever been kicked out of Gringotts before this!"

James face reddened at Sirius' taunt.

The owls flying in suddenly lightened the tension. Everyone looked forward to getting mail whether it was mail from home or the **_Daily Prophet_**. Ringo landed in front of Lily with a letter from Tuney. She took it from him and gave him a slice of bacon to eat. Lily read the letter and squealed in excitement.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Remember I told you that we met Mr. Ollivander's son, Salem when we were school shopping and he seemed kind of interested in Petunia?"

Alice nodded. "I remember."

"Well, Tuney wrote me saying that Salem had sent her a note asking her if she could meet him for tea at the Leaky Cauldron. He also sent mum and dad a note asking their permission and they agreed." Lily turned the note over and quickly wrote on the back, '_I hope you have a great time! Let me know how it went. Love, Lily_.' She gave the note back to Ringo who flew off.

The bell sounded warning that students had five minutes to get to their classes. Roland Summerset got up and started to walk out when suddenly his book bag flew out of his hand and turned upside down spilling everything out of it. Ink bottles crashed to the floor, breaking. Books and parchment fell into the spilled ink along with his quills. Roland looked at the mess in a panic; sure he was going to receive detention.

"What a klutz!" James sneered at Roland as he went past with Lisa and Mary giggling and shaking their heads. Daniel went past. "Go back home, you stupid Muggleborn! Can't even manage your book bag!"

Lily, Frank, Alice, Peter, and Sirius stopped to help him and the Slytherins came over to help. Severus used the _Reparo_ spell to fix his ink bottles and snapped quills while Reg and Sirius used the _Tergeo_ to siphon the spilled ink off his books and parchment. Reg grinned. "Mum used to use that spell all the time on Siri and me because we always got stains on our clothes."

They got everything put neatly back into his book bag and escorted him to Charms and then the Gryffindors and Slytherins went onto Transfiguration while Irene and Caddaric went outside to Greenhouse 3 for Herbology.

In Transfiguration, the class was attempting to turn animals into water goblets. James sat smirking and looking around at his classmates still struggling to do the transfiguration. He had gotten it on the first try and earned twenty points for Gryffindor.

Severus was frustrated because every time he attempted the transfiguration of his bird, his water goblet ended up with a beak and tail feathers still.

Lily had managed to turn her bird into a goblet on her fourth try, earning Gryffindor another twenty points. She leaned over to Severus and whispered encouragingly, "You're trying too hard again, Sev, and blocking the flow of your magic. Remember what Dorian taught us."

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He sensed his magic, and pictured it flowing down his arm and into his wand. He tapped the bird three times sharply with his wand and then pointed it at the bird and whispered, "_Vera Verto_." His bird changed into a goblet and this time without a beak or tail feathers.

"Very good, Mr. Snape. Twenty points to Slytherin," Professor McGonagall said. "For the ones that weren't able to do the transfiguration today, please re-read chapter 2 and everybody write a foot of parchment on what you think you did right or wrong. We will be doing this exercise again tomorrow. Class is dismissed except for you, Mr. Potter."

"She's probably going to award me extra points for being the first one to transfigure my bird and didn't want to do it in class because the Slytherins would be so jealous of me and probably try to hex me," James whispered to Daniel, Mary and Lisa. He strutted up to Minerva's desk after everybody had left. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I saw you cast a spell on Mr. Summerset's bag, causing it to turn upside down and spill everything out. I've had a report from Professor Gold that he caught you bullying Mr. Summerset yesterday afternoon. He gave you detention last night and I'm assigning you detention tonight with me and taking thirty points from Gryffindor for your continued bullying of Mr. Summerset."

"I didn't do it! I don't know who did it. It was probably those slimy snakes! You can ask my friends; they'll tell you I'm innocent," James protested.

"I wasn't born yesterday either, Mr. Potter and I know your friends would have no qualms about lying for you. The detention stands and you're dismissed. You may give this note to Professor Sprout so she doesn't take points for being late. Merlin knows Gryffindor can't afford the loss of any more points."

James sulked all the way to Greenhouse 3. He handed Sprout the note and went over to the table he was sharing with Mary, Lisa, and Daniel.

"Looks as if Pothead didn't get the praise from McGonagall he thought he deserved," Lily whispered to Severus.

"Looks like he _did_ get something he wasn't expecting," Frank chuckled.

Sirius, Pete, Emily, and Jane all snickered at James' petulant expression.

"I hope the git got punished for what he did to Summerset this morning," Alice declared.

"The headmaster doesn't seem to be interfering on Pothead's behalf as much as he's done the last two years," Emily remarked.

"He can't," Severus replied. "The Board of Governors is keeping a close eye on him this year and his position is tenuous at best. Abraxas Malfoy wants to fire him with or without a reason."

"I say fire him!" Jane replied. "The way he treats the houses other than Gryffindor; it's a disgrace!"

"But there's always a chance we could get an even worse headmaster," Pete pointed out.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Professor Gold was looking over James' school record and shaking his head. His file was loaded with detentions, mostly for bullying. He'd started off his first year by getting detention the first night for bullying a Muggleborn girl. The bullying continued the entire year with the headmaster stepping in to stymie the efforts of the other professors to discipline him. His parents' constant interference didn't help matters either.

He of course knew who Charles Potter was. Anybody who worked in the Ministry knew of him and a bigger bragging blowhard there had never been. Most of them also knew of his snobby, pretentious wife, Mavis. It was no surprise to him that they had created the disaster that went by the name of James Charles Potter.

He looked over some of the files of other third years. Severus Tobias Snape, son of a witch and a Muggle. Grandson of Marius and Vesper Prince. Both his parents had died within a short time of each other when he was five and he was raised by the Princes. He was apparently a potions prodigy, but also had mostly E's and O's in all his other subjects, the exception being History of Magic in which he'd only achieved an A, but that was understandable.

He picked up the next file. Sirius Orion Black whose father was Auror Orion Black. Now there was an interesting file. He had been Potter's best friend and appeared to be going down the same path as Potter until they were suspended last January for arranging to have emeralds stolen out of the Slytherin hourglass by Mundungus Fletcher. From the looks of things, Sirius did a complete turnabout and rejected further involvement with Potter and straightened up.

Lily Evans was another interesting student. A Muggleborn who was top in her class, excelling in Charms, Potions, and Defense. She was the one Potter had bullied relentlessly first year, but instead of withdrawing or turning bitter she had fought back with help from her best friend, Severus Snape.

Remus Lupin was the next file he perused. Of course he'd recognized instantly what his real problem was yesterday. Mr. Lupin suffered from Lycanthropy. He knew James would love to get his greedy little hands on that information. Other than suffering from Lycanthropy, Mr. Lupin was an excellent student which in itself was remarkable given he probably missed two or three days of class each month.

His study of the files was interrupted by a knock on his classroom door and he saw Minerva standing outside. "Please come in, Minerva," he called.

"I'm sorry, Robert. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all." Robert summoned his personal elf and requested tea and crumpets. After the tea arrived, he poured Minerva and himself a cup.

"I see you're going over the files of the third years."

Robert shook his head. "Yes, and I see Mr. Potter's been in trouble almost from the first moment he set foot in this school too."

"Yes, it was really a struggle the first year because he's Albus' godson and he wouldn't allow any of the professors to punish him or Mr. Black no matter how bad their behavior."

"I couldn't believe it when I saw him bullying that first year, ordering him to pick up his spilled stuff and when he was finished, to kiss his feet!"

"I know," Minerva shook her head. "I had hoped after being suspended for half the year last year, Mr. and Mrs. Potter would realize their son was quickly turning into a unwholesome brat and try to correct it, but my hopes went up in smoke his first day back."

"Mr. Black's behavior has certainly turned around though," he remarked.

"That's because his parents care and they really cracked down on him hard when he was suspended." Minerva smiled a bit. "Mrs. Black even came here Sirius' first year and paddled his bum so hard that he was sitting on a pillow for a week. He had deliberately injured Mr. Snape in Defense and put him in the hospital wing. I understand she was livid about it!"

"What about Mr. Lupin?"

"What about him? Minerva replied in a guarded tone.

"Come now, Minerva," Robert said with a shake of his head. "I _do_ teach Defense Against the Dark Arts so I do recognize the symptoms of Lycanthropy when I see them."

Minerva relaxed visibly. "I'm the only one who knows it other than Poppy due to my being the deputy headmistress and Mr. Lupin's head of house. It remains a closely guarded secret owing to the Ministry being unaware of his admittance.

"I was looking at Mr. Lupin's file and I am surprised to find his grades are excellent despite his missing class for two or three days each month."

"The other professors were told he has a non-infectious chronic illness and they make allowances for late assignments and missed exams, as do I."

"I was told that by Headmaster Dumbledore also and asked to make an exception. It wasn't until Mr. Lupin become ill in my class the other day that I realized what his chronic illness was."

"He does get a lot of help from his friends also. They catch him up on his reading and assignments. Mr. Snape on Potions, Miss Evans on Charms, Mr. Andrews on Transfiguration, Miss Starkey on Herbology, Mr. Longbottom on Defense, and Mr. Pettigrew on Astronomy. Between the professors making exceptions and his friends, Mr. Lupin has been able to do quite well academically."

"It's good that he has such first-rate friends, but I am concerned about Potter finding out. That would be an unmitigated disaster for Mr. Lupin!"

"Mr. Potter isn't going to find out and I will warn Poppy to be on the lookout for any mischief from Mr. Potter or his friends," Minerva replied.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus was sitting by Remus' bed in the hospital wing and reading. The curtains around the bed were drawn and Severus assumed Remus was sleeping. He didn't see Madam Pomfrey around anywhere and figured she was probably in her office.

There was a loud noise as the double doors to the hospital wing were thrown open and Severus saw Potter and his three friends striding in. He put his hand on his wand, ready to pull it out if they were intent on causing any problems. "What do you want, Potter?" Severus snapped.

James strutted up to Severus. "None of your business, Snivellus," James sneered. He made a move to pull back the curtain, but stopped suddenly when Severus blocked their way. "Remus is asleep. Leave now and don't come back," Severus ordered.

"There's four of us and only one of you, Snivvy; try and stop us." Daniel said.

The fracas was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey coming into the hospital. She had just come back from escorting Remus to the Shrieking Shack to transform. "What is going on here?" Poppy demanded, hands on her hips.

"We just came to visit Remus and Snivellus blocked our way," James complained.

"I told them Remus was asleep and not to bother him, but they wouldn't listen and Potter was trying to pull the curtain back and wake Remus up."

Poppy looked at the four of them. She knew very well that James and his friends were there for only one reason and that was to spy. She'd heard from her personal elf, Tibby who had heard it from the elves that cleaned Gryffindor Tower that James was trolling for information on Remus' illness.

"Detention for the four of you with me tomorrow evening and five points from each of you," Poppy snapped.

"You can't give us detention or take points; you're not a professor!" James barked.

"But I am head of the hospital wing, Mr. Potter and that gives me the same authority as a head of house." She took out her wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum_." When her Patronus, a St. Bernard dog appeared, she said, "Please find Professor McGonagall and bring her to the hospital."

It was about ten minutes before her Patronus returned followed by Minerva. She saw James and his friends standing by Remus' bed, sulking and Severus with a defiant look on his face while Poppy looked very angry. "What's happened?"

"Mr. Potter and his friends came in with the intent of disturbing, Mr. Lupin while he was sleeping and Mr. Snape stopped them. I gave them detention and took five points each from them. Mr. Potter seems to be under the impression I have no authority to do that."

Minerva glared at the James, Daniel, Mary, and Lisa. "Madam Pomfrey is correct. What was so important that you four couldn't wait and come back in the morning when Mr. Lupin was awake?"

James muttered something while the other three looked rebellious.

"What was that, Mr. Potter? I afraid I didn't catch your response."

"I said how come we get detention and lose points, but Snivellus doesn't?"

"Mr. Snape was not deliberately trying to disturb Mr. Lupin. I know that for a fact because he or one of Mr. Lupin's other friends have been here since Mr. Lupin was admitted."

Minerva sighed. "Alright you four, your punishment and point loss stands. It's almost curfew so return to Gryffindor Tower. If I see any of you lurking about, I'll double what Madam Pomfrey already gave you."

The four of them left, muttering and grumbling under their breaths.

"Mr. Snape, I'm awarding ten points to Slytherin for your defense of Mr. Lupin," Poppy said.

"Thank you, Madam. Remus is my friend and I would have protected him no matter what," Severus replied picking up his book. He nodded at Professor McGonagall who smiled out him and left.

Minerva shook her head. "Sometimes I think there's a thirty year-old stuck inside Mr. Snape's thirteen year-old body."

Madam Pomfrey sank into the chair Severus had vacated. "Thank Merlin, Mr. Snape _was_ here! I had just escorted Mr. Lupin to the Shrieking Shack and come back. If Mr. Potter had pulled back the curtain back and found nobody was there, he would have been determined to find out what was going on."

"I imagine he'll be owling his father about your detention so be ready," Minerva said.

"I'm not afraid of that idiot of a windbag!" Madam Pomfrey replied.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The friends met in the Room of Requirement before they went down to breakfast and Severus explained about what had happened last night.

"Merlin! You can't even get sick anymore without the Potters sticking their big noses into things!" Sirius snapped.

"He thinks Remus has something contagious and he'd determined to find out what it is and have him chucked out," Lily said.

"It's none of Pukehead's business!" Alice snapped.

"He doesn't care about anybody except himself," Emily said.

"Maybe, if he gets back on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, somebody can 'accidently' ram into him with your broom," Reg suggested.

Dorian grinned. "I like that idea, Reg, but unfortunately he'd go whining to his dad about it and old man Potter would probably come roaring to Dumbledore and he'd give the game to the Gryffindors."

"That's exactly what would happen," Jane agreed.

"Potter won't try out anyway," Frank said. "The only position we have open this year is for a Beater and he thinks it's beneath him to play that position."

"Potter and his friends got punished fairly," Severus said. "They've got detention with Madam Pomfrey tonight and she took five points from each of them."

Tav chuckled. "I wouldn't want detention from Madam Pomfrey. She'll probably have them washing bedpans without magic."

"Ooh!" Irene exclaimed. "Not before breakfast, Tav."

"I think my appetite just disappeared too," Caddaric said making a face.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The tryouts for the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams were held that weekend. The Hufflepuff team needed to replace two Chasers and their Keeper. The Gryffindors just needed to replace a Beater. After the Hufflepuffs chose theirs from the kids who had tried out, it was Gryffindors turn. Madam Hooch stood by as James strutted out onto the field, dressed in his Quidditch uniform and with a smirk on his face.

"Are you going to try out for the Beater position then, Mr. Potter?"

"Of course not. Do I look like a dummy? Only morons try out for Beaters."

"Well, why are you here then?" Madam Hooch asked in confusion. "Since the Beater position is the only position open on the Gryffindor team."

"I want my former position as a Chaser back," James demanded and pointed at David Harperton who had replaced him last year. "He can take the Beater's spot."

"You can't just walk in here and demand Dave give up the Chaser position to you, Potter," Archibald Treadway, the Gryffindor Captain said. "He won the position fair and square after you were suspended last year for stealing those emeralds. Either try out for the Beater position or take a walk!"

James looked around to find the rest of team glaring at him in a most unfriendly way. "You win for now, Treadway, but my dad's going to hear about this and he'll make you wish you hadn't been born!" James turned away and stalked off back towards the castle."

"Git!" Treadway muttered and then yelled, "Okay who's first to try out for Beater?"

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Minerva was correcting a stack of fourth year Transfiguration essays when her floo sounded. She looked up to see Charles Potter's head sitting in her fireplace. She got up with a sigh and knelt down in front of the fire. "What may I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"Several things, Minerva. May I come through?"

"Yes, but please make it short as I have many essays to grade."

Charles stepped out of the floo, brushing the ash off his clothes. He took a chair in front of her desk. Minerva didn't offer tea as she wanted him to leave as soon as possible. "I understand from James that he was unable to continue being a Chaser on the Quidditch team. I believe you told him last year he would be able to resume his rightful position when he returned this year."

"I told him no such thing, Mr. Potter. I told him he could try out again, but I did not promise him a place on the team. The only open position was for a Beater and he didn't want to try out for it."

"Well, you're head of his house and you could certainly put James on the team if you wanted to."

"I am not going to do that," Minerva snapped. "Mr. Harperton won the position fairly in tryouts last year. He's proven to be a solid team player and an excellent Chaser. There will be _no_ change, Mr. Potter," she stressed.

"We'll see about that, Minerva. What about Madam Pomfrey giving James and his friends detention? She has no authority to do that!"

"On the contrary," Minerva replied. "_Accio_ Hogwarts Code of Conduct." A thick, heavy book sailed off the shelf of her bookcase and into her hand. She opened the book and leafed through several pages until she found the passage she was looking for. "It says right here that the Medi-witch is in charge of the hospital and has the same authority as the heads of house." She sent the book back to her bookshelf. "Your son and his friends were attempting to push their way into Mr. Lupin's bedside with the intention of bothering a very sick young man and that is why Madam Pomfrey gave them detention."

"And what about that Snape kid. Why wasn't he given detention?"

"He was trying to protect Mr. Lupin and keep your son and his friend's from bothering him."

"Yes, Lupin," Charles sneered. "James has been trying to find out if he has something that could be contagious to the rest of the school. We certainly don't want him in school if he has something dangerous."

"Mr. Lupin's health is neither yours nor your son's business and if I catch him snooping around and bothering Mr. Lupin again, I will be issuing detention."

Charles snorted. He'd just have to warn Jamie to be more careful in his investigation. "The third thing is this Professor Gold! Who the hell is he to give my son detention? I've never heard that name; he's obviously not from any of the prominent families."

'_Meaning pureblood families_,' Minerva thought sourly. "Professor Gold is an excellent teacher and from what I've heard the students really enjoy his classes and look forward to them."

"What house is he from?" Charles demanded.

"I do not know and it's nobody's business anyway. It's not a qualification for being hired unless you're applying for head of house."

Charles sat quietly for a moment and then smiled. "Minerva, you do know that Albus is on thin ice right now with the Board of Governors right now. I'd be surprised if he lasts until Christmas. Should he loose his position, we would need a new head and of course, it has to be a Gryffindor."

Minerva's eyes narrowed and so did her mouth. "What are you saying, Charles?"

"I'm saying if it does happen; I could be persuaded to back you and convince some of the governors …"

Minerva slammed her hand down on her desk and shot to her feet. "Leave my office this instant, Mr. Potter before I call Hagrid and have you thrown out the front gates!"

Charles Potter rose too. "You'll be sorry, Minerva. When I'm Minister of Magic, things are going to be a lot different at Hogwarts."

"Then I will not be here to see such as an ass as yourself to muck things up!" When Minerva was really angry her Scottish burr came to the front.

Charles hurriedly flooed out and just missed getting hit by the vase Minerva threw at the fireplace.


	45. The Defense Professor's Secret

**45**

**The Defense Professor's Secret**

A few days after Charles' clandestine visit to Minerva in her office, Lily and Alice were doing homework together, it was Charms, and since Lily was very very good in that subject it didn't take her long to write her two feet of parchment on Shield and Disarming Charms and afterwards, bored, she began doodling on a spare piece of parchment, drawing little hearts with arrows through them and putting her initials and Severus' beneath hers inside them. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing, but Alice happened to glance over and see what she was doing, and saw.

"Lily!" she gasped when she saw the hearts and initials. "Are you . . . sweet on Sev?"

Lily looked up at her best friend, blushing slightly. She couldn't deny the evidence written all over the parchment, nor did she want to. "I . . . umm . . . yeah. I guess so. It's funny, but . . . I've known him almost my whole life and it's only now that I . . . started to think of him as something beside . . .my best friend. Is that . . . weird?"

Alice smirked. "Not by my lights. Sev's cute . . . and he's not full of himself, like Potter and his friends. And I think . . . I think he might even like you back . . . but he's too shy to say it."

Lily's green eyes sparkled. "You really think so?"

Alice nodded. "I do. Not that he's said so, but I can see it in the way he looks at you sometimes."

"How does he look at me?"

"Like you're a priceless potion and he's just discovered you," her friend answered honestly.

"Really?" Lily smiled dreamily. "I've started thinking lately . . . about maybe asking him out . . . or something . . . like when we go to Hogsmeade next time . . . maybe we could . . . uh . . . have some tea at Madam Puddifoot's . . .or do I sound stupid . . .?"

"I don't think it's stupid at all. I think you ought to ask him and see what happens," Alice urged.

"Okay. Then I will . . . next time we're . . . alone together."

Alice grinned. "You have to tell me how it goes. Because if it goes well for you, I might just do the same thing with Frank."

"You like Frank?"

"Yeah. I think he's sweet and cute. He's not a snot like some purebloods."

"Then . . . take your own advice, girlfriend, and ask him out," Lily giggled.

"Maybe I will."

"But right now I need to finish my Transfiguration homework, or else I'll get a zero," Lily reminded her, and bent her head to her parchment again.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The next morning, at breakfast, Lily received a letter from Petunia. She tore it open eagerly, Tuney rarely wrote her at school, so she hoped the news was something good, and not anything bad. She found a single sheet of parchment inside and unfolded it.

_Dear Lily,_

_I just had to write and tell you about everything that's happened since you went off to school. I started my apprenticeship with Madam Bellefleur at La Couture. She was happy to have such a dedicated and innovation individual as her personal apprentice, she told Mum after I was there three weeks. She's scheduled a trip to Paris so I can learn from all the great designers there and in a week I'll be going there! I'm so excited! Remember when we were kids and we used to talk about traveling around the world and seeing all the sights? Well, now I'll be doing some of that. I can't wait. I'm sure I'll get homesick the first few days, but then I'll probably be too busy to miss mum and dad and our home. And this'll be a great opportunity for me to learn from some of the masters in my field._

_Guess what else? I've been writing to Salem Ollivander these past months. Nothing much, just a hello and how've you been. But last weekend he met me at the house and he . . . took me flying on his broom. Just a short flight, like around the block, under some kind of charm he called a Notice-Me-Not or something. But, oh Lily, it was incredible! And he's incredible too! He's so . . . kind and so witty. He makes me laugh and he seems to really enjoy being with me, and when I asked him how come, he said it was because I wasn't like all the other girls he'd known. That I was different . . . and special. He thinks I'm special . . . me, just plain ordinary Petunia Charlotte Evans. How magical is that?_

_I almost wish I didn't have to leave for Paris soon, because I think I'm going to miss him dreadfully, but . . . I'll still keep in touch with him like usual. _

_I hope all is well with you and Sev. Tell him I said hi. How are your classes going? Last time you wrote me about your new Defense teacher, Professor Gold. Is he as good as you said you hoped he'd be? Is he cute?_

_Sorry, I shouldn't be asking you that, but I seem to have cute on my brain. _

_Anyway, gotta go, I need to study patterns for work tomorrow._

_Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Tuney_

"What'd she say?" Alice wanted to know.

"Lots of things," Lily replied. Then she told Alice what Petunia had said about her apprenticeship and even about Salem.

"Oh , that's so good to hear," Alice said.

"I think it's terrible," Mary said, sneering at the two other Gryffindors. "Ollivander's from a good wizarding family, he shouldn't be hanging out with Muggle trash."

Lily glared daggers at her. "You shut your trap, MacDonald! My sister is as good as any witch and if anyone's trash, it's you, for eavesdropping on a private conversation and then adding insult to injury with your bigoted opinions. Now shut it and mind your own business, before I hex your tongue to the roof of your mouth."

Mary gasped. "Why, Evans, you ungrateful pig! How dare you threaten me?"

Lily gripped her wand in her fist. "I'll do more than threaten if you insult my sister again. Now shut up!"

Mary subsided, muttering under her breath.

When James and his cronies appeared, she moved over to sit by them, and Lily knew she was probably whining in that nasal way she had about how Lily was such a nasty witch. Lily was determined to ignore her . . . unless she started talking about Petunia . . . then she'd hex her good.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

James paid attention to Mary's complaints about Lily with half an ear. He was too busy plotting how to discover what secret Gold was hiding. For he was sure the Defense teacher—a nobody if he'd ever seen one—had some secret he was hiding. He knew for a fact that his last name—Gold—was not one of the Founding Families that formed the cornerstone of wizarding society in Britain. In fact, James wondered if it had been shortened from a longer name—like Goldberg or Goldstein. He suspected that Gold was no pureblood, but probably a Muggleborn or a half-blood at the most, and therefore his ancestry was inferior to James' own. He had overheard Minerva call the professor Bobby, probably short for Robert, a common enough name.

He still hadn't discovered what House the professor was an alumni of, though he suspected very strongly the professor was either a Ravenclaw or a stinking Slytherin, because he was always reading at his desk, like a typical Eagle, but he knew more charms about sneaking and disguises than anyone had a right to, and that meant he was most likely a Serpent. James wondered if he was a secret supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That would be just like a Slytherin, dark to the core.

Still resentful of the Defense professor for giving him detention for putting that lowly worm Rolly in his place, James was determined to find out Gold's secret . . . and once he did, he'd use it to get the professor sacked . . . if he could. He'd tell his father, and he knew Charles was very good at getting dirt on people to stick.

Today, he resolved, he was going to find out what Gold was hiding. He'd brought his cloak and hidden it in a secret spot behind Hagrid's hut, and he was going to get it and follow the professor today. He'd noticed that every third Sunday the professor left the castle for a few hours, and James was sure it was to go to a secret Death Eater meeting or something equally disgusting. If he could find out where Gold went it would go a long way into cementing his claim that he was an unfit professor and Dumbledore had to get rid of him.

James smiled to himself as he ate his bacon and eggs. He hated the quiet professor, and he was going to ruin the elder wizard if he could, because no one humiliated a Potter and got away with it, especially not some nobody like Gold.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Severus waited outside of the Defense classroom for Professor Gold to get done tutoring Peter in some blocking techniques the Gryffindor was having difficulty with. Pete was often nervous in Defense, ever since the incident with Hardbroom, and his nervousness often interfered with his spellcasting. Severus, Tav, and Dorian had tried to work with the other boy on remaining calm and focused when he cast, but sometimes their efforts weren't enough, and Tav had suggested he ask Gold for some extra help.

Diffidently, Peter had approached the professor after their last Defense class, and asked if Gold wouldn't mind tutoring him a bit. Gold had agreed immediately, and now had taken an hour to show Pete some new ways to block and shield.

Though Severus wasn't in the classroom, he could tell from the even tone Gold used that the professor was being patient with Peter and not rushing him or criticizing him the way another teacher might have. That was one of the things Severus admired about his professor, that unstinting patience. Nothing seemed to rile Gold much . . . except James Potter, and Severus knew Pothead would try the patience of Merlin himself. The other thing Severus liked about this teacher was his willingness to teach outside the box.

Gold used different methods than most other teachers at Hogwarts. He preferred hands-on lessons, where his students did more than practice wand movements at their desks and read chapters. He often had them outside the castle, practicing stealth techniques in the small wooded area used by the Care of Magical Creatures professor. He was now teaching them a charm that would enable one to move as silently as a cat—or a ghost—and to cast an Illusion Charm as well. He had explained that his own ability to walk without a sound was not magical, but the result of long practice.

"It's all about balance, really. Once you learn that, you can do almost anything. And that goes for magic too."

Severus found himself writing down many of the other wizard's sayings, because he found them worthy of being remembered. The professor was also unfailingly kind to Remus, who had told Severus of the time he'd gotten sick after a lesson and how Gold had helped him back to the infirmary. Remus had said that Gold had given him a certain healing potion that would help his queasy stomach, which came from his chronic illness, and it worked wonderfully.

Severus cocked his head, and heard Peter ask Gold a question, then the professor say, "All right, lad. I think you've had enough for today. But you're improving. Just remember to slow down and concentrate on what you're doing before you cast a spell. There's no need to rush, no one's breathing down your neck. Now, I think you ought to go and eat something and then take a nap. Sleep and food will replenish your magical core faster than a potion sometimes."

Severus waited until Peter had left, waving at him, before he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr. Snape."

Severus entered the classroom. "How did you know it was me, sir?"

"Oh, I have my ways," the other answered, his brown eyes glinting mysteriously. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm . . . I was wondering if you knew of a way to . . . see through Disillusionment Charms?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I do. There's a countercharm for every spell ever invented, save one. And I'm sure you know what that one is," Gold replied, leaning on the edge of his desk, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

Severus nodded. "Yes, sir. Would you . . . that is, if you have some free time, would you be willing to teach me it?"

"That's a rather advanced spell, Mr. Snape. Usually I don't teach it to students until they're fourth year or older. But I think you have the strength and focus to learn it now, I've seen how easily you perform the elementary disguise spells I've taught your year so far. You seem to have a knack for such spells . . . much as I do. So . . . shall we schedule a time for you to come here . . . say on Saturdays at three o'clock?"

Severus broke into a rare smile. "Yes, Professor Gold. That'll be fine. And thank you."

Gold smiled back. "I'm always glad to tutor willing students, Mr. Snape. Will that be all or do you have any other questions you'd like me to answer?"

Severus shook his head. Then he added softly, "Professor? You . . . weren't always a teacher, right?"

"What makes you say that, lad?" Gold queried.

"Because . . . you teach differently than any other professor I've had. You remind me of the Black Cloaks that guard my grandparents," Severus answered.

Gold chuckled. "I'm flattered, lad, that you'd compare me to them. I can't fight half as well. But to answer your question, no, teaching isn't my first profession. Though I find myself liking it remarkably well, more than I thought I would."

"You're good at it," Severus stated, then went red at his candid admission.

"Thank you. Sometimes I'm not sure."

"You are. Trust me. I've known really horrid teachers and really good ones, and you're one of the best we ever had in Defense."

Gold chuckled again. "Easy, lad. You'll give me a swelled head if you keep singing my praises like this. I simply put into practice here what I've learned at home, with my own children."

"Then you . . . have kids?"

"I do. But they're too young to go here yet," Gold replied.

Severus nodded. He was full of more questions, but sensed instinctively that the reclusive professor had revealed all he was going to right now, so didn't bother asking anything else. "Umm . . . well, I'd be better be going, sir."

"Goodbye, Mr. Snape. I'll see in you class next week," Gold said, then brushed some strands of his brown hair out of his face as Severus left the classroom.

He had a few hours left before he would need to leave, so he decided to spend the rest of his time marking a few papers. Grading was a necessary evil, he sighed, and pulled out his grade log, red quill, and ink from his desk drawer and then reached into his satchel for the third year class's homework.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

James crouched down just outside of the gamekeeper's cottage, and dug up the small package he'd buried in the pumpkin patch a few days before. Unfolding the soft sheer folds of his Invisibility Cloak, he shook it out and swirled it about himself. Pulling up the hood, he vanished from view and then moved over to peer inside the cottage from the open back window.

Just in time to see Gold step into the cottage, greet Hagrid, and then turn to embrace a pretty witch with chestnut hair and sapphire colored eyes wearing a blue robe and gray half boots. James was shocked to see the professor meeting such a beautiful woman here, and even more shocked to see a small boy and girl run out of Hagrid's back room to hug the professor about the knees. Both children had the professor's dark brown eyes and familiar smile, though the boy had his mother's dark hair and the girl had her father's straight lighter brown locks.

Gold knelt, his face alight with love, and said softly, "Hello, Sage! I swear, you look more like your mama every day. And look at you, Bayden! You've gotten taller since I last saw you."

"Papa, we missed you," cried Sage, the little girl had her mother's nose and heart-shaped face.

"Yeah, we miss you tucking us in at night and telling us stories," said his son. "When you coming back home?"

Gold sighed. "Not for awhile yet, lad. I have to stay until the year ends, and then I can come home again."

"But that's like forever, Papa!" groaned his daughter.

"I know it seems like forever, sweetie, but . . . if you mark the days on the calendar like I taught you, you'll find they go quicker than you think. And I'll be home for the holidays, so we'll spend lots of time together then." Gold kissed her forehead and snuggled her on one knee and Bayden on the other.

"I miss you too, my love," murmured the woman, smiling down at them.

Gold looked up at her then, and James was astonished to see a fierce longing in the other's eyes. "I know, Isabelle. I know this assignment is rough on you. It is on me too, but you know why I accepted it. Still . . . never doubt that I love you, my brilliant Healer."

James wanted to vomit. How could that beautiful woman love that . . . that ordinary meek as dishwater wizard? It was ludicrous! The woman was clearly highborn, and yet she had married this . . . peasant, James sneered. He supposed there was no accounting for taste.

He scowled then. Doubtless this was why the professor disappeared every third Sunday. But why hide the fact he had a family? No, there had to be more than that to these visits. James went and leaned on the window frame.

Gold rose, gently setting down his children, and went over to the window, reaching for the shutters and closing them.

James almost got his fingers caught before he jerked them hastily away. Snarling swear words under his breath, the dark-haired Potter scion glared angrily at the now shut window. Why had that bloody prick Gold done that? What did he have to hide?

Furious, James pressed his ear to the shutters, listening hard.

He could barely make out the voices behind the shutters. But what he did overhear made him smirk in delight.

" . . . I have what you need here, Bobby," said the low sweet voice of his wife. "I spent all last night brewing it, so I hope it helps. There are so few remedies out there to help lycanthropes . . ."

"Anything you can give me will be a miracle, Isabelle. . . I'm hoping one day you'll come up with something stronger . . . something that maybe will control the curse . . . but until then, this will do . . .sure . . . appreciate it . . . like the last potion you gave me . . ."

James' eyes went wide. He knew Gold's secret now! He heard the professor's son ask something about reading a story and Gold reply quietly, and James backed away, losing the rest of the conversation inside the cottage.

Not that he needed to know whatever else was said. He had what he needed to get the bloody professor sacked. For no one would want their children taught by a werewolf.

He raced all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, spoke the password, and ran inside to his dorm. There he grabbed a piece of parchment and began to scribble out a missive to his father. Then he summoned his owl and told it to fly as quickly as it could to Potter Manor and deliver the message to his father.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Charles had just sat down to a late lunch of roasted chicken with rosemary and some new potatoes with butter and broiled asparagus as well as bread spread with garlic butter when James' owl flew into the room through the open window.

He fed the avian a treat and then took the message hanging upon its leg. Then he opened it and read the contents. His face went black with fury. Pushing back his chair, he strode to the fireplace and threw down a handful of Floo Powder and yelled, "Dumbledore's office!"

Then, when the flames had turned green, he jumped into them. He needed to have a long talk with Albus about the kind of teachers he was hiring these days.


	46. Exposed

**Chapter 46**

**Exposed**

**Alethea27**

Albus was sitting behind his desk, reading that month's edition _Transfiguration Today_. Even though he wasn't teaching Transfiguration, except occasionally when Minerva was absent, he liked to keep up on the latest news.

The Floo sounded suddenly and spit out Charles Potter, looking enraged. Albus was surprised. He hadn't seen any of the Potters since he'd spanked and then suspended James for stealing the emeralds out of the Slytherin hourglass.

"You know, Charles, it would have been more polite if you'd let me know you wanted to see me first," Albus suggested calmly, putting down his magazine

"There's no time for politeness, Dumbledore. Why have you hired a Werewolf to teach Defense?"

Albus blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Professor Gold!" Charles snarled. "James heard his wife talking to him about brewing a potion that helps Lycanthropes outside of Hagrid's hut."

"And exactly where was James when he 'heard' this?" Albus demanded.

"That doesn't matter, Albus! The important thing is you need to terminate this person's position immediately."

"Well, Charles, I will be doing nothing of the sort! He's one of the best defense professors we've had outside of the Magnusson's. I'm assuming James was under his cloak, sneaking around and eavesdropping when he supposedly heard this. It might shock you to learn he did not hear things correctly. Professor Gold is no more a Werewolf than you or I."

Charles ignored the fact that Albus knew that James was sneaking around under his invisibility cloak and said, "James did not mishear what Gold or his wife said. If you are unwilling to do anything about Gold, I am going to the Board."

"That's your decision, Charles. I bid you a good day."

Fuming, Charles stormed back into the Floo and to Potter Manor. He stepped out of the Floo in the library, still enraged. Mavis came into the library, followed by three elves to which she was giving the day's cleaning orders. "Charles? What are you doing home? I thought you had already left for the office."

"No, I just came back from seeing that old fool, Dumbledore. Jamie owled me this morning that he discovered the new Defense professor is a Werewolf!"

Mavis gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "We must bring Jamie home this minute, Charles! We can't risk him getting bitten!"

"I demanded that Albus terminate this Gold's position immediately, but he refused. I threatened to go to the Board and he replied that it was my decision."

"You can contact the Gryffindor members of the Board and let them know what's happening," Mavis said. "The Hufflepuffs members will likely vote with us, won't they?"

"But we still have the Ravenclaw and Slytherin members and they'll vote together and we'll be at a deadlock. Unfortunately, many of the other members fear Marius Prince and Abraxas Malfoy for what they could do to them or their families and won't vote against them."

"So? We just leave our son to be bitten and turned into a hideous beast?" Mavis shrieked.

"Calm yourself, Mavis," Charles said. "I'm going to speak with Rita Skeeter at the **_Prophet. _**I know she's always on the lookout for a good story. She wants to be the top reporter and have her own column and this story will definitely help her get there."

**Page ****~*~*~*~***** Break**

Albus made his way down to the defense classroom just as the third class of the day was letting out. He waited outside as the seventh years students exited the classroom, talking excitedly about what they had learned that day. Most nodded at the headmaster politely as they passed him.

Albus entered the now empty classroom and called, "Robert, may I have a moment of your time before your next class starts?"

"Of course, Headmaster; what can I do for you?"

"I had a visit from a parent this morning. Apparently you were overheard by a student talking to your wife about a potion she brewed that helps with the symptoms of Lycanthropy. This student now believes you are a werewolf and owled their parents immediately. Their father came to see me this morning, insisting I terminate you or he will go to the Board. I told him you were no more a werewolf than I was. I believe he has very little influence with the Board, but none the less; I thought you should be aware of what is occurring."

"I thank you for letting me know, Headmaster, and I will be watching for any problems," Gold replied. He had a pretty good idea of who the student was. The other professors had warned him about Mr. Potter's invisibility cloak and he figured Potter was ticked at the detentions for bullying he'd assigned him and had taken to spying on him, trying to find a reason to get him dismissed.

The third year Slytherins and Gryffindors were just coming in as Albus was leaving. "Mr. Lupin, it's good to see you're out of the hospital wing and back in class."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Remus replied politely. He was still a bit pale, but otherwise felt a lot better.

James smirked at Gold. His father had owled him that he was going to speak to Rita Skeeter about Gold being a werewolf and teaching at Hogwarts and Dumbledore refusing to dismiss him. This would definitely put his dad in the Minister's seat where he rightly belonged. He couldn't wait until Gold saw the **_Prophet_** the next morning!

"We're going to be having a practical outside today so don't bother getting out your books," Robert announced. "Please follow me."

The children followed him outside with James and his cronies whispering and laughing at the back.

Severus looked over his shoulder at them disgustedly. They were up to something rotten and that usually meant trouble for somebody; he hoped it wasn't him or any of his friends.

But to everybody's surprise James behaved and listened attentively as Gold taught them more about stealth tracking and then had them break up into small groups. Potter worked with his group hiding and tracking. Remus' group, of which Severus was part, came in first due to his superior scenting ability that was part of his werewolf legacy.

James was upset that his group, led by Jane, didn't come in first, but decided not to make an issue of it. Gold would be getting his in the morning.

Severus continued to watch James as they walked to the next class. The fact that he hadn't whined and complained about Remus coming in first was suspicious. He was definitely up to something. He confided his suspicions to the others when they met in the Room of Requirement after their last class.

"I was shocked," Jane admitted. "I figured Pothead would be screaming at me that I was incompetent and if he had been the leader, we would have come in first."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Potter's always been really aggressive when it comes to winning. He's got to be first in everything or he throws a bloody tantrum!"

"Yeah, you should have seen him when he found out he wouldn't be a Chaser this year, but Treadway read him the riot act and he shut up!" Frank stated.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but Remus, you need to be on your guard," Severus said. "While you were sick, Potter and his friends were snooping around trying to find out why you were sick."

Remus paled at that. He didn't need James finding out about his condition under his invisibility cloak and stalking him. "I'll keep an eye out for him."

"You won't be able to see him if he's under that beastly invisibility cloak," Lily said. She bit her lip. "I wish we could find a spell that we can use if we think he's following us that would reveal he's under that damn cloak."

"Yeah, then we could report him to our heads of house," Caddaric said. "Professor Sprout won't take kindly to the students in her house being stalked by a sneak under an invisibility cloak."

"Neither will Professor Flitwick," Irene said.

"I thought McGonagall sent that stupid thing home," Reg said.

"You know his parents let him bring it back, Reg," Tav replied scornfully.

"Tav and I just learned a summoning spell in Charms today," Dorian announced. "How's that for timing?"

"Can you show it to us, Dorian?" Pete said. "I for one would love to embarrass the heck out of him!"

"The incantation is _Accio_," Dorian explained. "Watch closely. _Accio_ Lily's textbook!" The textbook flew into his hand.

"You've got to twist your wrist like so," Tav said. "_Accio_ Janes's shoe!" One of Jane's shoes that she had taken off flew into Tav's hand.

"Okay, everybody give it a try," Dorian urged. "Tav and I will watch and correct your wand movements."

They all practiced the charm with Dorian's and Tav's help until Sirius' stomach growled loudly reminding them it must be close to dinner. Everybody laughed.

"If there's ever a time when none of us has a watch; we can always depend on Sirius' stomach to let us know when it's time to eat," Remus joked as they left the Room of Requirement.

"I can't help it if I'm a growing boy!" Sirius replied, giving Remus a shove.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The next morning at breakfast the owls flew in bringing mail to the recipients. Lily was thrilled to get a letter from Tuney in Paris. She had mailed it to her parents and asked them to owl it to Lily. She ripped it open and eagerly read it and then started giggling.

"What's so funny, Lily?" Alice asked.

"Remember I told you that Tuney was going to Paris for training? Well, she wrote me that this guy named Vernon saw her and asked her out. She told him she was already going with somebody, but he keeps sending her flowers, candy, and asking her to dinner. He's apparently visiting Paris with his sister who Tuney says looks as if she could be a guard at Buckingham Palace complete with a mustache." Lily started giggling again. "Tuney says Paris is very romantic and she wishes Salem could visit her. They're keeping in touch by owl mail."

"That is so romantic," Alice said with a sigh.

Over at the Slytherin table, Tav's owl, Valerius, landed in front of him with the **_Daily Prophet_**. "Good boy!" Tav said giving him a slice of bacon. He opened the paper and gasped.

"What wrong?" Dorian asked as he spread strawberry jam across a piece of toast.

Severus leaned over and looked at the paper whose headline read: **_Suspected Werewolf Teaching at Hogwarts! Byline by Rita Skeeter._**

**_'_**_This reporter was told yesterday by an upstanding citizen whose only child attends Hogwarts that there's a new professor, teaching one of the core subjects who hides a secret – that of being a werewolf! This father's son overheard the professor thanking his potion mistress wife for brewing a potion that helps with the symptoms caused by the pre-transfiguration stage of this condition. The father went to Headmaster and further stated that Headmaster Dumbledore refused to listen to him or terminate the aforementioned professor. Parents be warned!_

"I guess we know why Potter was so agreeable yesterday. He knew this was coming out," Dorian said.

"Does it say who it is?" Reg asked.

"It doesn't mention anybody specific, but she says it's a new professor teaching one of the core subjects. She may as well have printed Professor Gold's name!" Tav replied angrily.

"Yeah, and I'll bet Pothead's daddy is the little bird that was chirping in Skeeter's ear too!" Jane said.

"He did it because he's mad because Professor Gold punished him for bullying that Summerset boy, I'll bet," Emily guessed.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Frank's copy of the **_Prophet_** was passed from hand to hand. It was also being passed around at the other two house tables. There was a lot of murmuring in the Hall and people looking up at the head table where Gold was calmly eating his breakfast.

James sat smirking at the reaction of the students around him. There would be a lot of parents owling Dumbledore now; he might even get a few Howlers. Gold would be forced to resign in disgrace!

Daniel nudged him out of his enjoyment. "Gold doesn't even look concerned," he hissed.

"Don't worry about him. He's faking it and he probably pissed his drawers underneath the table when he saw the paper!"

"Ooh, Jamie!" Mary complained. "That's so gross! Not while I'm eating!"

Lisa merely contented herself with giggling inanely.

Albus put his wand to his throat and said, "Sonorus." He stood up and requested loudly, "May I have your attention please?"

The students quieted down and looked up at the headmaster expectantly.

"I want you to know that the front page story in this morning's **_Prophet_** is a complete falsehood. I can assure you that none of your professors is a werewolf. Please attend your classes secure in the knowledge that you are safe from any harm. There is no danger!" He put his wand to his throat again and said, "Quietus."

The bell indicating that the students had 10 minutes to get to their first class rang, startling everyone. They got up and slowly shuffled out of the Great Hall.

Albus made sure they had all left before he summoned Gold and Minerva into the room where the first years waited before the Sorting. He closed the door and cast a powerful silencing charm over the door. "I do apologize, Robert, but apparently the parent I spoke of yesterday went to the **_Prophet_** instead of the Board. Be assured I will be having a word with Barnabas Cuffe about libel and false accusations."

"I'm assuming it was Mr. Potter who's the author of this slanderous campaign? I'm afraid I underestimated the young man's thirst for revenge," Robert said.

"Yes. James must have been following you under his invisibility cloak and heard you talking to your wife about the potion she brewed for Mr. Lupin and jumped to the wrong conclusion," Albus replied regretfully.

Minerva couldn't help but smirk at Albus' answer. For two years she and the other professors had been telling him that allowing Mr. Potter to continue having that cloak was a recipe for trouble, but he wouldn't listen and now he was reaping the bounty of his stubbornness. "I believe there is a simple test to diagnose Lycanthropy. You could have it done and Albus can release the results to the **_Prophet_**," Minerva suggested. "That would certainly put a spoke in Mr. Potter's wheel."

Robert nodded. "I recall my wife talking about it. She's very involved in researching the disease, hoping to find a cure or at least a treatment for it. She invented the potion she brought me for Mr. Lupin."

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could perform the test, but it would be best to have it done at St. Mungo's to avoid any hint of collusion," Albus said.

"If you can find somebody to take over my first period class; I'll Floo immediately to St. Mungo's."

"Filius has a free first period today and I'm sure he won't mind taking your class over," Minerva said. "I'll go and speak with him right now." She was back in a few moments. "Filius said he'll be happy to take over your first class for you."

"Good," Robert replied. "I'll leave immediately."

**Page ****~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus and Lily walked to Greenhouse 3 for Herbology and were rather lagging behind the other students when Severus suddenly stopped, bent and plucked a flower growing on the path. It was a bright red flower with gold edging. "This is for you, Lily," Severus said shyly.

"Sev, it's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. Suddenly she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips this time. "Thank you!"

Severus was blushing as he walked into class. James looked over, snickered and said loudly, "Hey, Snivellus! Why so red in the face? Did you pee your pants on the way to class?" He and Daniel guffawed loudly while Mary and Lisa tittered annoyingly.

"Sit down and be quiet, Mr. Potter!" Pomona snapped. "I want everybody's attention up here today. We'll be covering poisonous plants. Mr. Potter, you've expressed a desire to be an Auror so it's best if you know which plants are poisonous and which ones aren't so you don't end up accidently killing someone you're trying to help. Please open your textbooks to page 26."

"Sorry, Sev," Lily said softly as she opened her textbook.

"It's okay, Lily. I don't care what Pothead thinks. Besides it was nice," Severus whispered back.

Lily beamed and returned to taking notes on what Professor Sprout was saying.

**Page ****~*~*~*~***** Break**

Robert returned with the results from Master Healer Josephs who was the head of the department of Magical Diseases and gave it to Albus; he flooed to Barnabas Cuffe's office. Cuffe's secretary escorted Albus in. Cuffe got up from behind his desk and shook Albus' hand. "Professor Dumbledore. How may I be of service to you?"

"I'd like a word about libel, Mr. Cuffe," Albus replied as he tossed the **_Prophet_ **on his desk.

Cuffe was reminded of the time when he was a sixth year and had to go see the headmaster about something he'd written. His tone had been nearly the same. "You're referring about Rita's story about a werewolf teaching at Hogwarts, I take it?"

"Yes, the professor accused and yes, everyone knew exactly who it is, went to St. Mungo's. I don't know if you or Miss Skeeter is aware of it, but there is a test to determine Lycanthropy. Master Healer Josephs who is head of the department of magical diseases performed the test this morning and this is the result." Albus tossed the copy of Gold's test results on Cuffe's desk. "As you can see it was negative for Lycanthropy." He turned to leave and stopped. "I want an apology by Miss Skeeter to her victim and a retraction printed on the front page of tomorrow's paper. I don't really want to resort to legal means to get them, Mr. Cuffe, but I will if I find my hand is forced."

Cuffe nodded and replied. "You'll have both, Headmaster with no objection from me _or_ Miss Skeeter."

Albus nodded and flooed back to Hogwarts. He summoned Minerva to his office. "When classes are over, would you please send Mr. Potter to my office?"

"Of course," Minerva replied with a nod. She hoped Albus was considering giving James some of the same as he'd had last year before he was placed on suspension.

**Page **~*~*~*~*** Break**

Albus was busy putting out the flames from the last of the _Howlers_ when there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see _Minerva McGonagall_ and _Rita Skeeter_ spelled out over the door. He called. "Please come in, Professor and Miss Skeeter."

Minerva came in, followed by a short woman with shoulder length blond hair and hideously green, sparkly framed glasses. Her nails were long and painted crimson red and she carried a purse about the size of a student's book bag. She smiled at Dumbledore and extended her hand. "Rita Skeeter, Professor."

Dumbledore remembered her from when she was a student. She'd been in Hufflepuff, he recalled. "Miss Skeeter," he said giving her hand a brief shake.

"Barnabas told me you quite upset with my story this morning so I'm here to apologize."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Your apology should be given to Professor Gold. He is, after all, the one who's reputation has suffered due to your story. Might I suggest in the future if Mr. Potter gives you anymore news tips about Hogwarts; you verify it with either Professor McGonagall or myself?"

"I'll certainly do that, Professor," she replied breezily. "Now if someone will direct me to Professor Gold so I can make my apology?"

"If you will follow Professor McGonagall; she will take you to see Professor Gold."

After they left, Albus vanished the ashes from the _Howlers_ and did a _Reparo_ on his desk. It was obvious to him that Rita Skeeter was not very sorry at all.

Minerva led Rita down to the first floor and to the Defense classroom. Professor Gold was seated at his desk, marking essays. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Robert, but Miss Skeeter is here and wishes to speak to you."

"Thank you, Minerva," Robert said as he rose from behind his desk. He took a quill out of his desk drawer and transfigured it into another chair. "Please have a seat, Miss Skeeter."

Rita made a show of seating herself and then said, "I do apologize for any embarrassment I may have cause you with my article, Professor, but it seemed to be information I thought the wizarding public should know."

"And I'll warrant your source forgot to mention where he got this _information;_ that his son was spying on me while under an invisibility cloak?"

"No. Unfortunately he didn't or I would never have printed such malarkey! But if you wouldn't mind answering one tiny question, Professor Gold. Who was the potion your wife brewed actually for?"

Professor Gold smiled, showing his teeth. "You don't think I'm actually going to answer that, do you?"

Rita laughed nervously and got up. "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying!"

After she left, Gold wondered what she was going to write about next. Thankfully, he knew she would be unable to find out any information about him at the Ministry, but he was concerned about how this entire episode would affect Remus.

**Page ****~*~*~*~***** Break**

Remus and Peter were walking back to Gryffindor Tower after they're last class, discussing Professor's Gold class. "We're really learning a lot of stuff, besides what's in the book, I mean," Peter said enthusiastically. "I know I'll never be able to be an Auror because of my asthma, but I like to be included in the lessons."

"Pete, there's plenty of other things you could be besides an Auror. You're good at both Potions and Herbology. Even Sev says that, so you could be a Potion Master, or a Herbologist or even an Apothecary."

"Do you think I could be something at the Ministry that has to do with Muggle relations? I'm really interested in what Muggles have accomplished and I think I'd enjoy working with them."

"I think you can be anything you set your mind to, Pete," Remus replied confidently. He stopped suddenly and sniffed as his heightened sense indicated a new odor close by. He nudged Pete and made a nodding motion behind him. Peter nodded to indicate he understood. Remus turned, making it look as if they were headed towards the Fat Lady's portrait and then whirled around and yelled, "_Accio_ Potter's cloak!"

The cloak flew into Remus' hands, leaving James and Mary exposed. James looked dumbfounded and Mary started to cry because she knew they would be turned over to McGonagall which would result in a letter home to her parents which would probably result in a _Howler_ tomorrow morning at breakfast.

Minerva came around the corner just then in search of James so she could give him Albus' message. She strode over to the four and glared at them, hands on her hips. "What exactly is going on here, Mr. Lupin?"

"Potter and MacDonald were following us under that cloak of his, Professor," Remus explained handing the cloak to her. "I did an _Accio_ and exposed them."

"Where on earth did you learn the summoning charm, Mr. Lupin? That spell is taught to fourth years."

Remus grinned. "Dorian and Tav taught it to us just for occasions like this, Professor."

"Well, I see I need to award points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor," Minerva answered. She motioned to James. "Come along, Mr. Potter. I was just coming to fetch you as the headmaster wishes to see you. I will be sending an owl home to both your parents informing them of your latest misbehavior and you have detention with me tomorrow evening."

Minerva led James to the Gargoyles and gave them the password 'Sugar Quills' to open up the passage to the headmaster's office. She knocked on the door and was greeted with, "Please come in Professor and Mr. Potter."

They came in as Albus looked up from the papers on his desk and motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "Please have a seat and I will be with you in a moment."

"Mr. Potter and Miss MacDonald were caught by Mr. Lupin hidden under _this_ cloak, stalking he and Mr. Pettigrew just now. Mr. Lupin was able to _Accio_ Mr. Potter's cloak, revealing them," Professor McGonagall explained.

"I was only trying to find out what's up with Lupin. There's something not right about him; he's always getting sick. How do we know he doesn't have something contagious?"

It was a few minutes before Albus finished scribbling his name on the last piece of parchment. He looked up again and directly at James. "So you have been using your cloak again for unsavory purposes, Mr. Potter?"

James opened his mouth to protest, but Albus held up a hand to stop him. "Can you explain why you were following Professor Gold under you invisibility cloak other than you were angry because he stopped you from bullying Mr. Summerset?"

"I wasn't following him and you can't prove that I was!" James said in a belligerent tone of voice.

"Mind your tone, Mr. Potter," Albus said sharply then continued, "Your father told me that you told him that you had heard Professor Gold's wife talking about brewing a potion that helps people with Lycanthropy outside of Hagrid's. How do you explain how you knew Professor Gold had made an arrangement with Hagrid so he is able to see his family? Hagrid and myself were the only ones who knew this."

"I didn't know. I …" James stuttered.

"So you _were_ following him under your cloak?" Dumbledore said. "You were doing it deliberately so you could find a reason to get him into trouble," Dumbledore said. He sighed. "James, I had really hoped being suspended for six months last year would have changed your attitude, but it appears I was mistaken. From October 1st through November 1st you will be on suspension in that when you're not in class; you will be in Gryffindor Tower. Any extracurricular activities of any kind are hereby revoked."

"But I'll miss the Halloween Feast!" James protested loudly.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you started on this foolhardy endeavor of stalking people," Albus replied. "In addition you will also apologize to Professor Gold for following him and for all the trouble you have caused him."

"I'm not apologizing to him! He's been picking on me since my first day in class!"

"You will apologize as part of your punishment, Mr. Potter. That is a non-issue as of right now! Professor McGonagall, if you will please owl Mr. Potter's cloak back to his parents and I will write a letter to go with it." Albus sighed and continued, "James, I realize now that I was very wrong to allow you to run wild for the last two years. I am hoping that you will see that the path you are currently on is not a good one and will decide to change paths, but right now I see very little evidence of that." Dumbledore got up from behind his desk.

"You can't do this to me!" James said. "I'm going to owl my father."

"Professor McGonagall, please escort Mr. Potter back to Gryffindor Tower."

Albus sat back down and wrote his letter to Charles and Mavis. In it he informed them that if James returned with the cloak after the holidays, it would be confiscated and locked in his office and wouldn't be returned to him until he was ready to board the Express at year's end. It was much too valuable a family heirloom to be used so carelessly. When Minerva returned with the cloak, Albus gave her the letter to go with it.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The next morning the headline on the front page of the **_Prophet_** read: **_'Werewolf Story False!'_** It was once again bylined by Rita Skeeter. '_This reporter admits that the story I was given by Mr. Charles Potter was entirely wrong and I did not take the time to verify the information. He also forgot to inform me how he acquired this 'story'. Apparently, his son was following this professor under an invisibility cloak and eavesdropping on a private conversation. '_

Severus chuckled as he read the article over Dorian's shoulder.

"I guess she's determined she isn't going to sink alone," Dorian snorted.

_'I realize now I made a grievous error in judgment believing Mr. Potter without checking his facts and I possibly did serious damage to the reputation of the Hogwarts professor and to the Daily Prophet as well. From this moment on, this reporter promises to double and triple check her facts before allowing her story to be printed._

Tav chuckled too. "Even though she didn't say much, she made Potter sound like a right git!"

Reg laughed too. "The timing is perfect too. The election for Minister of Magic is tomorrow."

Over at the Gryffindor table, everybody was laughing, whispering, and pointing at James who sat red-faced stoically eating his porridge while Mary patted his shoulder sympathetically and whispered in his ear.

Sirius leaned over and said to the others, "Fulton, one of the second year boys in Potter's dorm told me Dumbledore suspended him and he can't leave Gryffindor Tower except for classes for a month stating October 1st! He said Potter was whining about it all night until somebody threatened to hex him if he didn't shut up and go to sleep."

"That means we won't have to see him at the Halloween Feast!" Lily said.

"Yeah, he isn't being allowed to go to it," Sirius said.

"Good riddence!" Frank snapped.

"I'm going to make it a special point to wish him a happy Halloween every time I see him that day!" Alice giggled.

The warning bell rang and all the students got up and began walking out of the Great Hall to their first class.

**Page ****~*~*~*~***** Break**

Albus returned to his office and sat down behind his desk and sighed as he saw even more paperwork sitting on his desk than there had been last night. Fawkes trilled.

"Yes, I know, Fawkes. It's never ending, isn't it? But I shall try to make inroads by lunchtime."

The Floo sounded and Albus looked up immediately annoyed to see Charles Potter's head in the fire. "If this is about James' suspension, Charles; I don't have time to visit with you this morning. You will have to come back some other time," Albus called and then went back to his paperwork.

Charles stormed out of the Floo, through the room and towards the door. "I'm not here on behalf of Jamie."

"Since the election's tomorrow, I thought you'd be out doing some last minute campaigning," Albus remarked not bothering to look up.

"I'm challenging Gold to a duel for the damage he's done to my reputation."

"I believe he's the one who should be challenging you as you attacked first, Charles."

"I'll be back to talk to with you about Jamie when I'm finished with Gold!"

"I shall be here," Albus replied indifferently.

Charles angrily strode downstairs and into the corridor, heading for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He stopped and looked into the classroom, seeing that Gold was alone and stormed inside.

Robert looked up from the lesson he was preparing for his next class of 2nd year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "Mr. Potter, what may I do for you?"

"I'm challenging you to a duel for the damage you've caused to my reputation!"

Robert grinned, shook his head.

"You think I'm joking?" Charles demanded.

"I think your ego is massively over-inflated and I am not going to make it any bigger by giving you the satisfaction of an idiot duel."

"You can't refuse me!" Charles hissed.

"But I can, Mr. Potter," Robert assured him. He knew if they dueled, Charles would undoubtedly lose and would be infuriated which might lead to putting Remus' secret in danger of being discovered. "I am the defense professor and I will not give my students the impression that duels are to be fought for any petty reason."

"You …you," Charles stuttered.

"Please go home, Mr. Potter. I have a class starting in ten minutes and I'm sure you have things you need to attend to also."

Charles turned to go, but stopped and said threateningly, "You'll be hearing from my solicitor!" He stormed out of the room.


	47. Charles Potter's Comeuppance

**47**

**The Comeuppance of Charles Potter**

** by Snapegirlkmf**

Charles stormed from Hogwarts, using Dumbledore's Floo to return to Potter Manor in high dudgeon. "Can you believe the . . . nerve of that . . . Professor Gold?" he sputtered angrily to Mavis upon his return. "He damages my reputation and when I call him out for it . . . he _refuses_ to fight a duel with me! Spouts some nonsense that he doesn't have to! Like I was some . . . little boy playing or something! Really, Mavis, this miserable excuse for a wizard has gone too far!"

"Perhaps he was . . . _afraid_ to fight you, Charles," Mavis said, coming over and caressing his cheek lovingly. "I mean, you _are_ an accredited duelist. He must know of your reputation and be scared to pieces."

Charles looked mollified by Mavis' support. "Of course, love. You're absolutely right. Gold's nothing more than a sniveling coward! Afraid to face a real wizard in a duel. I was going to sue him, but maybe this will serve him better, the yellow dog! I'm going to write to Jamie and tell him about how that coward refused my challenge . . . and then we'll see what _his_ reputation's like!"

"And don't forget, Charles, the election for Minister is in a few days," Mavis reminded him. "And once you're Minister, you can sack him and anyone else who disagrees with you."

"Yes, it's time for some changes around here," Charles said, and he rubbed his hands together and grabbed a quill and a pen off of his secretary and began to write.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The next morning at breakfast, Lily noticed that James and his cronies all had their heads together and were shooting unfriendly glances up at the head table, where the professors were. She was sitting next to Alice and Jane, with Severus across from her, along with Tav, Remus, and Dorian. Peter, Sirius, Emily, Frank, Irene, and Caddaric were also at their table, which was a mixture of all the houses.

"I wonder what Pothead is up to?" she hissed to Alice.

"No good," her friend snorted.

"I know, but look how he keeps looking over at the staff table at Professor Gold," Lily muttered.

"Maybe he's mad at Gold because he got a bad mark on yesterday's quiz," Alice mused.

"I don't know. I don't like the way he's acting. Then again, when do I ever?" Lily sighed, and tossed her flyaway auburn hair. She looked up at the staff table, where Professor Gold was quietly eating his oatmeal and saying something to Pomona which made the mediwitch chuckle softly and smile at him. She really detested the way Potter went out of his way to try and smear the best Defense professor they'd ever had since the Magnusson brothers. Defense was always a tricky subject to both learn and teach and finding a professor who actually was good at it, like Gold was, was like winning the Triwizard Tournament. Lily had learned more about disguise charms and illusion charms since Gold had begun teaching them than she had in two years previously . . . and she had learned them thoroughly too—not just incantation and wand movements, but history and theory and how to practice them in a variety of ways.

When she had asked the professor about why sometimes she felt her wand almost . . . anticipated her using it, he had said that some witches displayed more attunement to them than others, and given her a book to read about how wands were made and the types of wood and cores used that determined what wands made good receptacles for different kinds of spells. The older wizard was a fount of knowledge, and Lily was happy to take advantage of that fact, since Gold didn't mind talking with her—or any student, for that matter—about magic other than standard Defense spells.

And most students, except Potter and his gang and chronic troublemakers, liked the tawny-eyed professor.

Alice's barn owl, Archimedes, flew over to her and delivered a round package. "Ooh! Mum sent me her usual Halloween treats!" she said, and opened the package after giving Arch some treats. Inside were Halloween cupcakes, cookies, and candy as well as something called a Sneak-o-scope.

"Cool!" Sirius said. "Maybe next time James tries anything, we can catch him before he has a chance to ruin someone's day."

"Yeah. And wouldn't that serve the braggart right," Alice smirked, tucking the Sneak-o-scope away in her pocket. "We can all have some of these tonight when we meet in you-know-where."

They all nodded, knowing Alice was referring to the Room of Requirement.

She put away the box and stood up, as it was almost time for their next class, when James, Mary, Michael and their other two friends walked by their table.

"Whoops!" said James spitefully as he banged into their table and caused half their drinks to slosh all over. "Sorry, rejects. You were in my way. Better learn how to get out of it quick, right, Mary? Cause when my dad's Minister, things are going to change around here like lightning!" He snapped his fingers. "And everyone who's a dark wizard or allied with one," here he sneered at the Slytherins and Sirius. "Or who's a coward," he spoke loudly and darted his eyes towards the staff table. "Is going to get booted right out of the castle!"

Mary and the rest of them all squealed and giggled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Please. The only one who ought to get thrown out of here is you, Potter. Because you're too stupid to make it past third year and you don't even know the difference. You've only come this far because daddy bought off certain people and we all know it."

James glared angrily at Severus. "You wish! You'll be the first to go, Snape, and I'll kick your arse right out myself! Just like my dad will kick out Gold for the lying coward he is."

"Gold's no coward, Potter!" Severus flared.

"Is too! My dad challenged him to a duel the other day and he refused," James snapped. "Only a coward refuses a duel of honor."

"I agree," Emily said, giving James a sickly sweet smile. "It would have been cowardly of Gold to fight your dad, Pothead. Because Gold could take your dad with one hand tied behind his back, so where's the honor in that?"

Alice, Jane, Lily, and Tav burst out laughing.

"Yeah, it's not honorable to duel a wizard who got washed out of the Auror Academy," Severus taunted, recalling now that Marius had mentioned that once about Charles. "Gold might accidentally give dear old dad brain damage."

More laughter followed this statement, and James clenched a fist and reached for his wand. "I'm going to make you eat dirt, Snape!"

Severus opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but stopped as someone cleared their throat behind James.

"Mr. Potter," Robert Gold said in a deceptively soft tone. "You wouldn't happen to be . . . reaching for your wand, now would you? Because hexing another student will get you thirty-five points from Gryffindor and two nights scrubbing every toilet in this castle."

"Eep! Professor Gold!" James yelped, yanking his hand from his wand so fast it was almost as if it had been lit on fire. "No, sir! What wand?"

"That's what I thought. Now be off with you, the bell has rung and unless you want to be late for your class . . ." Gold said meaningfully, giving the boy a cold stare.

James quickly turned and bolted down the aisle of the Great Hall, followed by his friends.

"Bock! Bock!" Sirius sneered, and flapped his arms.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Black," he said, slightly reprimanding.

"What, sir? I had something in my throat and uh . . . my hands fell asleep," Sirius said innocently.

"Sure you did," the professor snorted. "I shall see you later, children." Then he turned and was gone, gliding away so quickly and silently it was as if he were a spirit of the Underworld.

"Ha! There goes the real coward!" Dorian said, and jerked his head at Potter, who was just disappearing out the doors.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see Charles Potter's face rubbed in the mud after Bagnold beats him," said Peter.

"And then we can all hold up signs saying Sorry Charlie! You Lose!" snickered Jane.

"How did Professor Gold know Potter was going to pull a wand on Sev?" asked Remus to Frank.

Frank shrugged. "Potter's always doing something slippery like that. Besides, it's Gold. Sometimes I think he can see through stuff or something."

Remus just shook his head. Gold's ability to sense things was uncanny, but the young werewolf was glad the professor was on their side. And he prayed Bagnold would win by a landslide on Tuesday, because if Potter's father won, it would be horrible for everyone, but especially for those like him, whom Charles regarded as abominations.

Then they all went out the doors heading to their first class of the day.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

Since it was almost Halloween, Professor Kettleburn taught his students about barghests, nightmares, and tree hags in Care of Magical Creatures, explaining that these were all creatures that roamed about on Halloween night, when the doors between the spirit world and the world of the living were flung wide. He showed them pictures of each creature in his book called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and said they had to find five more unusual creepy creatures and list them and what they were for homework.

"I can name one right now," brayed James. "Gold's a ghoul. Pale, pasty, dresses in rags, and only comes out at night . . . 'cause he's scared of his own shadow!"

"Ooh, Jamie! You're such a wit!" tittered Mary, and she fluffed her hair and clung on his arm.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Somebody shoot me if I ever act that idiotic around a boy," she said to Alice. "How embarrassing . . . for her!"

They walked back from the clearing in the woods to Gold's classroom.

The brown-haired defense professor was grading at his desk when they came in and took their seats—quietly as he insisted on.

Once the last person was seated, Robert looked up from his papers and said, "Today, class, we'll be learning about a few things that go bump in the night . . . since it'll be Halloween in a few weeks and you ought to be prepared in case you encounter a hobgoblin or a banshee or a vampire or even a werewolf."

He spent part of the lesson showing them different slides on his magical projector and teaching them certain defense spells that could incapacitate or drive off some of the worst creatures, then had them break up into pairs and follow him outside to practice what he'd shown them.

He awarded points to Peter for being the quickest to cast a Repelling Charm at an attacking "banshee" which was Lily, and points to Severus as well for being able to hide from a werewolf—Sirius—trying to track him down. He then took five points from Slytherin because Avery set MacDonald's robes on fire trying to cast a Spark Charm, putting out the little flames with a simple "Aguamenti!"

He then dried her sopping wet robes with a wave of his wand, saying, "Go change after lunch, MacDonald. And quit sniffling, you're fine, you're not even singed, child. Merlin, but I've burned myself worse taking a teakettle off my stove." He handed her a handkerchief.

Mary took it, then threw it down and stomped on it when his back was turned, glaring at him furiously.

James patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mary. When my dad's minister, he'll burn Gold all right! He'll be begging on the street corner, just like the nobody he is!"

"I can't wait!" she hissed, and flounced back to the castle when their class was over.

"What a horrendous brat!" Lily growled, giving Mary the stink eye.

"Yeah, she and Potter deserve each other," Severus said, and then he slipped something into her hand.

Lily looked down and found a bright green ribbon. "Sev! What's this for?"

He blushed. "Uh, nothing. It just . . . matched your eyes."

"Aww! You're sweet!" Lily said, then she grinned at him and blushed too, before tying the ribbon in her hair and hurrying off after Jane, Alice, and Emily.

Severus went bright red and looked at his shoes. He couldn't believe he had done something like that.

"Mr. Snape," Professor Gold said quietly. "Just remember to say thank you when a girl gives you a compliment next time. It keeps you from stammering, trust me."

Severus looked up at his defense teacher, flushing. But Gold was not making fun of him, simply looking at him with a mixture of understanding and wisdom. "Uh . . . thanks, sir. I'll remember." Then he bolted towards the castle.

Remus cautiously started walking towards the castle, his stomach was queasy again, as it was nearing the full moon. "Damn! Why now?" he muttered irritably.

"Here, lad," a hand touched his shoulder.

Remus jumped as Gold glided up beside him, holding out a milky potion in a small vial. "What's this, sir?"

"It's an improved formula for your chronic upset stomach," Gold replied calmly. "If you take small sips, it'll stay down and you won't spend half the day puking up your toenails, Lupin."

Remus took the potion. "Thanks, professor. I don't know when you find the time to brew this stuff."

"Oh, I'm not the one making it. That's my wife. She's Head of Pediatrics at St. Mungos. She specializes in research for childhood magical diseases . . . like Lycanthropy and such."

Remus stiffened at that dreaded word, peering at Gold from beneath his eyelashes. Did the professor know?

But Gold did not accuse him of anything, merely continued walking next to him, and saying, "Someday she hopes to find a remedy for such terrible diseases, so children don't have to suffer the way they do now. She's very smart and intuitive, and a brilliant researcher."

"Like you, sir," Remus ventured.

"Oh, she's smarter than me," Gold chuckled. "She's won awards for her research. But hopefully this will help you better than the last one I gave you."

"Thank you. But . . . why are you helping me, if . . .?" Remus trailed off awkwardly.

"Because no one deserves to be sick like you, lad," Gold told him feelingly. "And though I cannot cure what ails you, I can at least make it more bearable."

Remus felt his cheeks heat and he carefully unstoppered the vial and drank a sip. It slid down his throat, like an icy rain, and immediately quieted his churning stomach. "Oh!"

"Better now?"

"Much," Remus said, and took another sip. Then he put the stopper back and decided to save the rest for tomorrow, when his symptoms would be more pronounced.

Gold watched him as he made his way back to the castle, thinking that if Isabelle found a cure through her research, poor Lupin might yet be able to live a somewhat normal life . . . unless idiots like Charles Potter got elected.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

The night of the election arrived, and Charles and Mavis sat upon the steps of the Ministry under a canopy awaiting the tallying of the results. Charles was so sure he was going to win that he had already memorized a victory speech and had hired a brass band to play a victory march as he went up to the podium to accept his new position.

A few hours passed and everyone in the crowd waited with bated breath as the official in charge of tallying the votes emerged from the Ministry with an envelope in her hand. The crowd went deathly still in anticipation. Even the crew from The Daily Prophet and other magazines froze.

The middle-aged witch took her time ascending the podium and opening the envelope.

Charles shot Minister Bagnold a triumphant grin from where she stood on the other side of him.

The witch cleared her throat, spoke a Voice Amplifying charm, then said, "And the winner of this election, by an overwhelming 55% of the vote is—Minister Millicent Bagnold!"

The crowd went wild and everyone threw off their hats and cheered wildly.

Mavis looked as if a giant had stepped on her. "What? What did they say?"

Charles felt as if he'd suddenly been stabbed through the heart. How could this be? He had been assured by several prominent Ministry officials that he had this in the bag. That there was no contest.

"I demand a recount!" he shouted, shaking his fist at the official. "The results were fixed!"

"A recount!" Mavis cried, but their shouts were lost in the tumult, as everyone celebrated Bagnold's victory.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

James spent the weekend hiding out in his dorm room, cursing Bagnold, the Ministry, Gold, and anyone else he hated, while summarily hexing various objects and then repairing them. He was so upset he made himself sick and Minerva sent him down to Pomfrey.

Pomfrey, who knew quite well what ailed the Potter scion, gave him some revolting medicine to drink and when he refused to take it, told him she'd give him an injection instead.

"You ain't giving me nothing, you old bat!" James shrilled, and pulled his wand out, prepared to hex the needle out of Poppy's hand.

"Mr. Potter!" gasped Minerva, she had come by to tell Poppy that Remus would be paying her a visit soon, and saw what he had done. "Expelliarmus!" she cried, and Potter's wand was blown out of his hand, to roll under one of the beds. "Just what do you think you're doing, boy? Threatening Madam Pomfrey like that?"

"She was gonna give me some shot, and I'm not going to let her, Professor McGonagall!" James shouted. He made as if to dart out of the Hospital Wing.

Only to run right into Professor Gold, who had also come down to give Poppy some more of Remus' potion that his wife had made up. "Hey, where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?" he asked sternly, grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

"Let me go, you miserable coward!" James yelped, struggling in his grasp.

But Gold held him firmly, and looked over at the two witches. "Ladies, do you need this rascal?"

"He's due for an injection for moping and depression, Rob, since he won't take the potion I prescribed," Poppy replied.

"Only he tried to hex Madam Pomfrey and then run away," Minerva said, frowning.

"Come here, you little troublemaker," Robert said, and lifted the struggling boy and tossed him over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down!" James hollered. "I'm calling my father!" He squirmed futilely against the older wizard's shoulder. But Gold, for all his slender build, knew how to carry wriggling children, and quite effectively held the twelve-year-old over his shoulder and walked to one of the infirmary beds. He sat down, still pinning James over his shoulder and said, "Here he is, Poppy."

"Thank you, Rob," said the mediwitch. "Can you hold him for me?"

"Certainly," Gold replied, then grunted as James's foot kicked him in the shoulder. "Hey! Quit that, lad, or else the shot will hurt worse. Be still! Now!"

Something in the defense professor's tone warned of dire consequences unless he was obeyed, so James stopped struggling. "No! No!" he yelped.

Poppy just ignored him, saying, "This could have been avoided, Mr. Potter, if you had just taken my potion." She waved her hand and James' trousers were lowered and his bottom bared.

"No! No shots!" the Gryffindor howled.

"Relax, boy. You'd think we were killing you," Minerva muttered.

"He's like his father," Poppy said, prepping the needle.

"Easy. Stay still or it'll break off," Robert warned. "Merlin, you're worse than my son."

James howled like they were cutting off his arm without anesthetic when Poppy injected him.

"Merlin's bones!" Minerva winced.

"There! All done!" Poppy said, and replaced James' pants.

"Oww! That really hurt you stupid—" he began, then he yelped as Robert gave him a firm tap on the rear.

"There now, lad! No need for such hysterics. You aren't afraid of needles are you?" the Defense professor asked, lowering the boy to the floor.

"Don't touch me!" James sniffled, rubbing his backside. "I'm telling my father! And then he'll sue all of you!"

"Sue us? For what? Doing our jobs and keeping you healthy?" McGonagall demanded.

James pouted. "I hate you!" he cried petulantly. "All of you!"

"You're free to go, Mr. Potter," Poppy said. "I think you're cured of your sickness."

James glared at her, then went to retrieve his wand and leave.

"And you have detention with me at seven o'clock tonight for attempting to hex a Hogwarts staff member," Minerva called as he ran off.

"Humph! He'd have that plus a sore bottom if I were in charge of him," Robert said.

"You and me both," Minerva snorted. Then she turned to Poppy. "Poppy, I came here to tell you that Remus's time is close and I'll be sending him here tomorrow for you to watch until Albus escorts him to the Shack."

"That's also why I'm here," Robert said. "To give you these. Isabelle brewed them for me last night, and you can give him one every three hours before he goes with Albus. They should stave off the nausea." The Defense professor handed her four vials of the milky potion.

"Thanks, Rob," Poppy said gratefully. "I hate having him sick and not being able to do much for him. Usually whatever I try and give him doesn't stay down too long when he's near his time."

"Tell Albus that we're going to take turns guarding the entrance to the Willow this time," Minerva said softly. "Because Charles is probably seething over his loss of the Minister spot and just itching to make trouble. And if he ever found out about Remus . . ."

Poppy shuddered. "That would be a disaster. So you're going to watch tomorrow night?"

"I am," Minerva said.

"And so will I," Gold said. "You can take the early shift, Albus can do the midshift, and I'll do the late night one, since I'm sometimes a night owl anyhow."

"Yes, that'll work," Minerva said. "Just be careful, Robert. Charles has the invisibility cloak now."

"It'll take more than an invisibility cloak to fool me, Minerva," Gold replied calmly. "I don't teach stealth techniques for nothing."

The Head of Gryffindor eyed him speculatively. "Robert, sometimes I wonder about you. Just what did you _do_ before you taught?"

Gold shrugged. "This and that, Minerva. I used to be in security . . . among other things. It's not really important. Just don't worry about Charles getting the jump on me. The day I can't spot an idiot like him is the day I retire and go live in an old folks home."

"If you're sure?" Minerva said.

Gold nodded. Then he rose and said, "I need to go prepare for my third year class. See you at dinner." He left the Hospital Wing, moving so quickly that he was gone like a shadow fleeing the light.

"That man! He's so quiet his shadow makes more noise," Minerva said.

Poppy just nodded. "I know. But it's the quiet ones who often can pack the most punch. And he's stronger than he looks. Both physically and magically."

Minerva agreed. There was much more to the Defense professor than met the eye . . . much more . . . and she wondered just who he had been before he'd accepted this teaching post.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

Charles Potter was furious at how his attempts to get a recount were stymied and flat out refused. Not all of his influence and backing could get those in charge to admit that there had been a grave miscarriage of justice and get the votes tallied again. He went to the Prophet in an attempt to get an article printed about how the Ministry was railroading him, but the editor refused to print anything without concrete facts and proof. Cuffe was a pansy ass, Charles thought disgustedly.

While he was there, however, he recalled that young reporter—Skeeter was her name—and he went to see if she could give him any dirt on that defense professor. "So . . . did that Gold ever tell you who he was getting that potion for?" Charles asked in his most ingratiating manner.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter. He was tightlipped as a clam. Couldn't get nothing out of him," Rita sighed. "Or find anything out about him either."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's who he says he is," the reporter sighed. "Near as I can figure it."

Charles gritted his teeth. There must be something he could pin on Gold. Every man had his Achilles heel. He just had to find it. "Thank you, Rita. Have a good day . . . and keep your ear to the ground." He gave her a smarmy grin as he left her cubicle.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

"I don't feel too well," Remus told Frank and Sirius just before lunch that day. "I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing."

"Your illness again, mate?" asked Sirius softly.

Remus nodded. "Yeah. I'll . . . see you in about three days."

He started to depart when Dorian and Severus came up to them.

"You look awful," Dorian said. "Sorry, but it's the truth."

Remus sighed. "Yeah, I know. I need some of Pomfrey's potions. Then maybe I'll look more like a kid than a corpse," he joked.

"Feel better, Remus," Severus said softly.

Remus gave him a tired smile and went down the hall as quickly as he could. He hoped Pomfrey had more of Gold's potion, because he'd run out of it yesterday and spent part of this morning in the loo, puking.

He considered telling his friends the real reason he was sick every month, thinking that maybe it was time he trusted someone his own age with his deepest secret . . . after all he knew they wouldn't betray him . . . and if they knew he wouldn't feel like such a liar every time he went to the Hospital Wing each month.

He pondered the pros and cons of telling them as he walked over to the infirmary, as it kept his mind off his throbbing head and churning stomach.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

_Late that night:_

Gold stood calmly before the tree the children had taken to calling the Whomping Willow, though it was actually a guardian tree, planted by Albus when Remus first attended Hogwarts, as a security measure in case the young werewolf ever escaped the confines of the Shack where he transformed each full moon. It was around midnight, the witching hour, as Muggles called it, and the moon was drifting down towards the horizon, in a few hours Remus would morph back into a boy and Albus could lead him back to the castle.

The lean professor hugged his brown robes with gold trim closer to him, grateful he'd worn the scarf Isabelle had knitted for him, as the night was chill and the wind howled down from the heights like a desperate soul screaming for absolution. It blew the professor's long straight brown locks into his face, and for an instant Gold was blinded.

There came an odd shuffling sound in the brush beside the hillock where the willow was.

Gold brushed his hair off his face and tilted his head, listening hard.

There it was again . . . the sound of something . . . or someone . . . shifting their weight on the dried leaves beside the fencerow.

Gold smirked to himself. _Potter, you think you're so clever, don't you? Using that cloak, you think you're invulnerable. But only to those who don't use all their senses. And you might be able to walk unseen, but you sure can't walk unheard._

The professor made a discreet gesture with one long fingered hand, using his command of wandless magic. A small twig flew out of nowhere and banged into . . . something beside the fencerow.

There came a muffled grunt, allowing Gold to learn that yes, there was someone hiding there, and he didn't have to guess very hard who it was. Amused by his adversary's idiocy, Gold twirled his wand idly in a circle, looking innocuous, while casting a very advanced spell that was designed to muddle an enemy's mind. It was like and yet unlike a Memory Charm, because where a Memory Charm wiped a memory from a subject's mind, this spell totally bamboozled the one directed at it, it was a cross between a Confundus Charm and the way one became when they'd drunk too much alcohol. And the best part was it didn't leave "footprints" like a Memory Charm did, and was less invasive and harmful. It was Gold's own invention and he called it a Muddle Charm.

It hit the invisible stalker right in the head, as it was naturally drawn to there, and suddenly the cloaked intruder groaned and staggered off in the direction of Hagrid's hut . . . only to start walking in circles before ever getting there. Around and around and around he went, believing he was going somewhere, while actually going nowhere in a hurry.

Gold bit his lip to keep from laughing hysterically. He could hear Charles crashing about, and see the grass bending and swaying under the other's feet, and it was like watching a drunk staggering home from the pub . . . only he would have had more sympathy for the drunk.

Satisfied the snoop was put in his place, Robert conjured a small chair and sat down, waiting until the full moon set before relaxing his guard somewhat and then calling Albus to escort Remus back to the school. He deliberately left out his nocturnal visitor, wanting to see what Albus thought of it. _Those who meddle in the affairs of wizards regret it for a long time, _the defense professor snickered, then he waved at Albus coming down the path.

"He's all yours, Albus," Robert said, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Any problems?" the Headmaster asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Gold answered.

"Good. I can handle it from here," Albus said. "You go get some sleep." He went and pushed the knot on the willow, freezing the tree so he could go and get Remus.

Gold waited until the old wizard and the boy were safely up the tunnel and across the lawn before unfreezing the tree. Then he gestured and Charles' hood slipped down, revealing him as he wandered all over the lawn, babbling to himself.

Covering his mouth with his hand, the slender wizard slipped away into the shadows, smothering a chuckle as he did so.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Albus returned to unfreeze the willow, along with Minerva, and found , to their shock, a disheveled and almost incoherent Charles Potter marching about on the lawn, singing something about lovely ladies and pints of ale.

"Merlin, Albus! I think he's . . . drunk!" gasped McGonagall.

"Drunk? But Minerva, the nearest pub's the Hog's Head and it closed hours ago," Albus remarked.

"Well, he's obviously had a few for the road," the Transfiguration professor said.

Dumbledore frowned. "I wonder what he's doing out here?"

"Maybe he came to complain to you about his precious little boy," Minerva said, rolling her eyes. "Or maybe he was trying to get Robert in trouble. You know how much he dislikes him, though I don't understand why."

"I do. It's because he can't seem to intimidate or run all over Professor Gold like he does most people," Dumbledore said, chuckling.

"Oh!" Minerva gave a wicked grin. "Well, now that makes sense."

"Come on, Charles," Dumbledore said. "Let's get you back to Hogsmeade. I'll put you on the Knight Bus and tell Stan to take you home to Mavis."

"You do that, Albus," Minerva said, her stern face suddenly wreathed with laugh lines. For she knew Stan was an inveterate gossip and having Albus call him to take Charles Potter, an apparently drunk Charles Potter—home would be all over wizarding Britain by tomorrow morning. And oh, what a scandal that would be!

The Head of Gryffindor smirked all the way back to her tower, imagining the headlines. It couldn't happen to a nicer chap, she thought, and muffled her laughter in her sleeve. Finally, Charles Potter had his comeuppance, and it was his own bloody fault!


	48. Remus' Revelation

**Chapter 48**

**Remus's Revelation**

**Alethea27**

The Saturday before Halloween dawned bright and clear. The third years were excited for breakfast to be over with so they could go to Hogsmeade. Severus, Lily and the rest of their friends were looking forward to visiting the places that Dorian and Tav had described last year. They were all sitting together at the Hufflepuff table this morning. Remus was still recovering from his illness in the hospital wing and would not be going to Hogsmeade with them.

Reg was rather sulky as he wouldn't be able to go until the next year, but Sirius promised to bring him samples from Honeydukes and some joke merchandise from Zonko's which cheered him up considerably. He rubbed his hands together and announced, "I think I'm going to plant a dungbomb under Barty Jr.'s bed. Straw-haired nutter!"

"His roommates won't thank you!" Dorian pointed out. "Even though they don't like him either."

"Yeah, and you might find a couple of dungbombs planted under _your_ bed in revenge," Tav pointed out.

Reg grinned. "I figure it'll be worth it if I can bring Barty down a few pegs!"

"He _is _kind of creepy, I think," Emily said. "The way he looks at us Muggleborns." She shivered.

"His old man's shooting for Minister of Magic after Bagnold decides to call it quits," Jane added.

"Speaking of the election," Irene said softly, leaning over so that the others could hear her. "I had an owl early this morning from dad saying that Cousin Charles was found wandering around the grounds this morning under Pothead's invisibility cloak, drunk and singing a bawdy song! Dumbledore and McGonagall had to call the Knight's Bus to get him home! The Potter elves can't stand the Potters and they told our two house elves all about it."

The friends all burst into laughter and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Mary, Lisa and Daniel were there, but James was clearly missing. Mary glared at them when she saw they were looking.

The owls flew in just then with the morning mail. Tav opened his copy of the **_Daily Prophet_** and began laughing as he saw the headline. "Well, I guess Rita Skeeter got her revenge on Pothead's dad for the wrong information he gave her about Professor Gold!" He held up the paper so they could all see it. The headline read: _'**Former Minister of Magic Candidate Found Drunk and Wandering Around on Hogwarts Grounds Under Invisibility Cloak!' **_The story went on to say the headmaster and deputy headmistress had found Potter senior wandering around the Hogwarts grounds under an invisibility cloak and appearing to have 'tied one on.' They had to call the Knight's Bus to transport him back home.

"Pothead will never live this down!" Caddaric laughed.

"I guess he's not having a good year so far," Frank sneered. "I can't say I feel the least bit sympathetic either!"

"Yes, he can't go to Hogsmeade today because he's suspended and he won't be at the Halloween Feast either," Alice chortled.

"I'm just glad Dumbledore quit favoring him and now apparently sees what a monster he's help to create," Severus said.

Dumbledore rose. "I know you're all anxious to begin your visit to Hogsmeade and I have a few words I'd like to say regarding your visit. Please present a good representation of Hogwarts by being courteous and respectful to the people of Hogsmeade, and getting along. Remember no magic is to be done outside of school. Now have a good time and be back in the school by three o'clock at the latest."

The friends split up to go back to their houses to get their coats. Sirius had brought his coat with him to breakfast and said he would wait for them in the Entrance Hall.

James was sitting in the common room, his face pulled into a pout and his arms crossed over his chest. Even his friends had abandoned him not wanting to miss their first visit to Hogsmeade.

Lily and Alice giggled and ran past him up to their dorm room.

Peter and Frank walked past him. "Why so glum, Potter?" Frank asked. "Oh! I forgot! You got caught by McGonagall snooping under your cloak and Dumbledore confined you here when you're not in class." Frank and Pete laughed.

"Shut up, Longboob and Pettigoop!" James snapped, pulling out his wand.

"Better watch it, Potter," Pete advised. "If McGonagall happens to walk in and sees you with your wand out, you'll be confined here for the rest of the year!"

James muttered something, but shoved his wand out of sight again.

Lily and Alice came down the stairs and into the common room wearing their coats. "It's going to be so much fun seeing Hogsmeade, Lily!" Alice said loudly as they passed James.

James sneered at them and replied, "I hope you all step in a mud puddle and sink to the bottom of it!"

"You first, Potter!" Lily called back as she and Alice went out the portrait door.

Frank and Pete came back into the common room. "Have a _nice_ day, Potter," Pete called over his shoulder.

"I hope you all run into a Hag and get cursed!" James yelled.

Frank flipped him off as he and Pete left Gryffindor Tower. They went downstairs to the Entrance Hall where the others were waiting. "Potter's in a bit of a snit," Frank announced smiling.

"Yeah we saw MacTavish, MacDonald, and Troyer run past. Apparently they decided going to Hogsmeade was more fun than staying with their buddy," Caddaric grinned.

"Poor Pothead!" Lily sneered.

They stopped briefly in the hospital wing to say goodbye to Remus before they went outside and walked down the driveway and through the main gates.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Remus was sitting up reading his Arithmancy textbook. He had been constantly going over in his head the pros and cons of telling his friends about his condition so consequently hadn't gotten much reading done. He wished he could have gone to Hogsmeade with his friends, but they had stopped in before they left, promising him they would bring back samples form Honeydukes for him. Remus loved anything chocolate.

Madam Pomfrey came in to check on Remus about lunch time. "Is everything okay, Mr. Lupin? How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, Madam Pomfrey, even a little hungry." Remus answered.

"I'm happy to hear it and I shall ask my elf to bring you some lunch. I think a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a sandwich should do the trick nicely." Madam Pomfrey summoned her elf, Tippy and asked her to bring the lunch she'd decided on for Remus.

"I be rights back with it, Madam," Tippy promised.

Tippy was back in a few minutes with the soup, sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. "I'm also going to have you take a nutrition potion to replace any vitamins and minerals you may have lost while being sick." Madam Pomfrey said, asking Tippy to fetch a vial of it from the medicine cupboard in her office. Tippy gave it to her and she handed it to Remus. "Swallow this first and then eat while everything is hot."

Remus did as she instructed and then dipped his spoon into the soup, taking a sip of it. "Madam Pomfrey, I wonder if I could talk to you."

"Certainly, child," she replied sitting down in a chair next to his bed. "What do you need help with?"

Remus looked around him cautiously even though he was the only one there before continuing, but Poppy held up her hand and cast a silencing spell around the bed. "There now nobody can overhear anything if somebody walks in."

"Thanks. I've been going back and forth on whether I should tell my friends about my condition, but I can't seem to decide. I know we'll be studying werewolves in Defense in the next couple of weeks and I know my friends are smart enough to see the similarities. Dorian and Tav may already have figured it out although they haven't given any indication of it."

"Well, Mr. Lupin, you have to make that decision on your own, but I can tell you that your friends are very loyal and I've seen them sitting here with you when you've been very sick in the pre-stages of your transformation and I've seen Mr. Snape keep Mr. Potter from bothering you. I believe you have nothing to fear in telling them about your Lycanthropy and that they will not abandon you."

Remus smiled. He was certain Madam Pomfrey was a good judge of character. "When can I be dismissed?"

"I'm going to dismiss you tomorrow morning after breakfast."

Remus nodded and returned to his Arithmancy. He would ask his friends to meet him in the Room of Requirement after breakfast tomorrow and tell them about his Lycanthropy then.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus and Lily strolled around Hogsmeade, looking in all the stores and occasionally holding hands. The friends had split up. Sirius, Tav, Dorian, and Pete had gone to _Zonko's Joke Shop_ to look at the array of every type of joke product that had ever been invented. Frank, Caddaric, and Jane had gone to _Dervish and Bangs_ while Irene, Alice and Emily had gone to _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop._ They had agreed to meet at the _Three Broomsticks_ for Butterbeer in two hours.

Severus and Lily walked into the post office and saw a large array of owls. Severus pointed up to where three owls were roosting. "See those owls, Lily? Those are international owls and they're chosen strictly for their speed."

"What about those little owls right there, Sev?"

"I think they're probably the local postage owls because they wouldn't be able to fly very far without getting tired."

They looked in different stores and after visiting _Gladrags Wizardwear, _they stood outside deciding where they should go next. "We've still got some time before meeting the others. Why don't we go to Honeydukes?" Lily suggested.

"Okay," Severus agreed. _Honeydukes_ was just down the street from _Gladrags_. Delicious smells of chocolate, cinnamon, vanilla and other candy greeted them as they opened the door and went in. The place was packed of course, but they took the time to collect samples for Remus and Reg before making up their minds what they wanted to buy. Severus decided on some chocolate cauldron cakes while Lily wanted to buy the treacle tart flavored taffy. Severus paid for both of theirs since his grandparents had given him a fairly decent amount of pocket money at the beginning of the year and he hadn't spent any of it yet.

"Thanks, Sev," Lily said smiling at him.

Remembering Gold's advice, Severus replied, "You're welcome, Lily."

They walked to the _Three Broomsticks_ holding hands and entered the inn. Dorian waved at them from a large table close to the fireplace. Everybody else had already arrived and had been waiting for Severus and Lily.

"Eww!" someone said loudly. "I wouldn't want to hold hands with any snake, especially one as greasy as Snivellus!" It was MacDonald. She was sitting with Daniel and Lisa at a nearby table.

"Gee, Macdonald did you and your friends abandon Pothead?" Lily asked sweetly as Severus pulled out her chair for her. "I guess he isn't worth missing a Hogsmeade weekend over, huh?"

"You don't know anything, Evans! James told us to go because he didn't want us to miss our first Hogsmeade weekend."

Alice giggled. "I'm sure that's why he looked as if he was in a major pout when we left."

"Shut up, Starkey," Lisa snapped. "You're just a mouthy idiot!"

"Who hangs around with Mudbloods, Half-bloods and Blood Traitors!" MacTavish muttered.

Sirius rose, his fists clenched. "You want to repeat that, MacTavish so I can bust your conk for a good reason - not that I need one!"

Tav pulled on Sirius' arm. "Sit down, Sirius. They're definitely not worth getting detention or suspended over."

Sirius glared at them, but sat down again. They all ordered a Butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta.

After she brought their Butterbeers to the table, Severus cast a silencing spell around the table so they could talk without anybody overhearing them.

"I like the overview Professor Gold taught us about werewolves. The other creatures he mentioned are dark, but he stressed werewolves were first and foremost humans and weren't dark by choice," Lily said.

"But the Ministry doesn't believe that," Sirius stated. "Forcing people to register themselves after they get bitten or register their kids. I could see it if they were going to give them some type of help, but they don't and it's just to keep track of them."

"And that awful Umbridge woman proposing all those laws to block them from holding jobs, having a nice places to live or even a decent standard of living," Emily pointed out.

"She must think people get bitten by choice; they seek out werewolves with the intention of getting bit," Jane said.

"Fenrir Greyback has bitten a lot of adults and children, but the Ministry refuses to do anything about him when he ought to be in Azkaban!" Caddaric added heatedly.

"That's because a lot of the Ministry for the most part doesn't think people who suffer from Lycanthropy aren't human any longer," Severus said. "They're only wild, dangerous beasts now!"

"That's so stupid!" Irene said. "They're only dangerous when there's a full moon and most of them are responsible and make sure they have a secure, isolated place to transform."

"I think its fear and it makes people forget they're human and agree to treat Lycanthropes' unjustly," Pete said.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Mary remarked.

"Who cares?" Lisa asked, fluffing her hair. "They're a bunch of drips anyway."

"Well, James asked us to keep an eye on them for him. They look like they're up to something."

"Where do they disappear to during the weekends and at night?" Daniel asked. "We never see Evans, Starkey, Longbottom, Lupin, Black, or Pettigrew in the common room then."

"They probably hanging around with Snivellus and those other creepy snakes down in the dungeon," Lisa offered.

"That's one of the things James wanted to find out when he had his invisibility cloak," Mary said. "That's why we we're following Lupin and Pettigrew."

"Well, he hasn't got it anymore," Daniel said. "Bagnold probably confiscated it after they found Mr. Potter wondering around on the grounds this morning."

"No because the **_Prophet _**said Dumbledore and McGonagall sent Mr. Potter home on the Knight Bus," Lisa said. "They wouldn't dare take it anyway!"

"Well, maybe they'll let James have it back when he goes home for the holidays," Daniel said. "Because unless we learn how to disillusion ourselves; we're not getting anywhere without it."

Severus took down the silencing charm as the teens got ready to leave the _Three Broomsticks_. They got on their coats and picked up their packages and headed back to the castle with Lily holding Severus' hand once again.

After they'd arrived back at the castle and went to their houses to put away their purchases and then went down to the hospital wing to visit Remus. As it turned out, three different groups had stopped at Honeydukes besides Severus and Lily and gotten candy samples for Remus and Reg.

"Thanks, everybody," Remus said. "I wish I could have gone with you."

"Well, you'll be able to go next time," Sirius said encouragingly.

"Oneydukes is …the best!" Reg suddenly declared with his mouth full of chocolate.

"You know, brother, mum would have a hippogriff if she saw you talking with your mouth full of food," Sirius said.

Everyone laughed as Reg swallowed and turned red. He knew it was true what his brother said. Their mum insisted on good manners first and foremost.

"Madam Pomfrey said she'll probably dismiss me after breakfast tomorrow. Can we meet afterwards in our place? I've got something I want to discuss with everybody." '_There's no backing out now_,' Remus thought to himself. '_The die is cast_.'

"Sure, we'll meet you there as soon as breakfast is over," Severus agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Remus replied. He saw Madam Pomfrey headed his way with more potions and grimaced.

"I guess we'd better leave before Madam Pomfrey throws us out," Tav said.

The teens returned to their common rooms until dinner time where they all sat together at the Gryffindor table this time.

James came skulking in and sat down next to Daniel. He was still sulking about the fact that his friends had preferred to go to Hogsmeade rather than keep him company.

"Hey Potter, did your mum have to give your old man a sober-up and hangover potion when he finally got home this morning?" Sirius yelled down the table. There were a lot of snickering up and down the table causing James' face to turn red.

"Shut up, Black!" James yelled back. "Do your parents have to brew their own make-up to cover their dark marks?"

"Sorry, Pothead, but my parents never had a dark mark, but the way your old man talks, maybe he should get one."

James stood up and pulled out his wand. "Take that back, Black or I'll make you!"

"You and who else, Potter?"

Professor McGonagall had been keeping an eye on her table, rose suddenly and quickly made her way over to the table. "Mr. Potter, wand away! Ten points from you and Mr. Black for fighting."

There was a loud groan from the table at this. "As if Potter hasn't lost enough points for us already!" Archibald Treadway said.

Reg shook his head. Siri never could keep a hold of his temper when he should.

Everybody was tired from all the excitement of going to Hogsmeade so they didn't stay long in the Room of Requirement, returning to their common rooms before curfew.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus entered his room and sat down on his bed where Grey came up to him purring and rubbing around him. "Miss me?" Severus asked as he petted him.

Avery and the Lestrange brothers came into the room. They stopped in front of Severus bed, all three glaring at him. "How come you keep hanging around with those Mudbloods and Blood Traitors?" Avery demanded. "You're disgracing our house!"

Severus jumped to his feet and yelled, "Don't you dare call any of my friends by those derogatory names! I'm disgracing Slytherin House? You three disgrace it every day with your abject stupidity!"

"Be careful, Snape!" Avery said in an intimidating tone. "There's three of us and only one of you plus in case you've forgotten; Mulciber, Wilkes, and Rosier are right next door."

Grey who was perched at the end of Severus' bed gave a loud threatening growl, his tail switching angrily. Severus looked at Grey and grinned. "Make that three against two, gentlemen. And you know Grey can fight – just ask Sirius or Potter. And you know I've been trained by the Black Cloaks."

All three boys paled at the combined threat. Rodolphus tugged on Avery's arm. "Come on, Avery! Let it go! I'm not tangling with that bloody cat; it's a vicious monster! I remember Black saying it nearly ripped his scalp off!"

"And I'm not ending up a pile of broken bones either," Rabastan said. "It's a well known fact that those Black Cloaks don't mess around when they train somebody!"

Avery continued to glare at Severus, but allowed Rodolphus to pull him away.

Severus got ready for bed and cast a protection and silencing charm around his bed so he could sleep peacefully without either worrying about his roommates attacking him in the middle of the night or having to listen to their muttered threats.

There was a major disturbance during the night which sent everybody out into the hallway. Somebody had put a dungbomb under Barty Crouch Jr.'s bed. The stink drifted out into the hallway through the partially shut door.

"Gee, Barty, did you have an accident?" Reg asked. "Forgot to wear your training pants to bed, huh?"

Horace came down the hall attired in emerald green silk pajamas and a matching robe. "Alright, alright, what's happened here?"

"Somebody put a dungbomb under Crouch's bed and now it stinks so bad we can't possibly sleep in there!" One of his roommates complained.

"Don't worry, we have extra beds in the other dorms we can put you there for the night."

Slughorn's voices faded as Severus went back to bed. He woke at seven the next morning and looked around the room. His roommates were all still asleep and Rodolphus was snoring loudly. He got up quietly, took a quick shower and got dressed. He fed Grey his high nutrient tuna and filled a bowl with fresh water. Grey jumped back onto Severus' bed after eating and Severus recast the protection spell around it. It allowed Grey to get in and out through it, but nobody else could. He left, meeting Dorian and Tav coming from the 4th year dorms, and they walked to the Great Hall together.

"Where should we sit today?" Dorian wondered aloud.

"As far away from Pothead as we can get," Tav responded.

"Better be Slytherin," Severus said mimicking the Sorting Hat.

They all laughed as sat down at the table. They were soon joined by the rest of their friends.

Avery, the Lestrange twins, Mulciber, Wilkes and Rosier stopped short as they came through the door and saw who was sitting at the Slytherin table. The six of them pulled out their wands and headed to the table. "What did we say last night about you being friends with these Mudbloods and Blood Traitors, Snape?" Avery said

"Who are you calling Mudbloods and Blood Traitor, you moron!" Sirius demanded jumping to his feet.

Horace sighed and got up from the head table. First a dungbomb last night and now this. "Mr. Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes, Rosier, and Lestrange, wands away!" He ordered.

"They were calling us nasty names, Professor and said they didn't want any Mudbloods or Blood Traitors sitting at our table," Emily said.

Horace turned furious eyes on Avery and his friends. "Ten points from each of you for drawing your wands and for the use of those names!"

"Oh, nice going, you lot! You just lost Slytherin sixty points!" Russ Applewhite, the Quidditch captain called down the table. "You better hope we win the upcoming match by a large margin to replace those points!"

"Now be seated and I don't want to hear another word out of you!" Horace directed. He made his way back to the Head Table and to his place next to Minerva. "I don't know what's gotten into the students of my house lately. In the middle of the night last night, a dungbomb went off underneath Barty Crouch's bed. I had to bunk he and his roommates in with the upper years as their room positively stunk. I haven't found the culprit responsible for that yet either."

"I can sympathize, believe me," Minerva said, thinking of the stunts James Potter had pulled over the last three years.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Remus was waiting in the Room of Requirement. He was nervous and had been walking around the room, rehearsing aloud what he was going to say.

The doors opened and his friends came in. They sat down on the various squashy armchairs and couches the room provided for them and looked expectantly at Remus.

He cleared his throat. It was now or never. "I guess you've all been wondering about my illness and why I get sick every month …"

"You don't need to tell us, Remus," Sirius interrupted.

"But I need to, Siri. I think you should know and you'll probably realize it in a couple of weeks or may already have and I don't want you to think I didn't trust you …anyway the illness I suffer from is Lycanthropy …I'm a werewolf."

There were a few surprised looks, but nobody had run out screaming so Remus hurried on. "I was bitten when I was five by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback in revenge for some imagined grudge he had against my dad. After I was bitten, my parents moved to an isolated house in the country so I never had any friends until I came here. That's why I didn't tell you. It wasn't because I didn't trust you; it's because I didn't want to lose the first friends I've ever had."

"Ohh, Remus, we're so sorry we didn't know and couldn't give you any support until now," Lily said, giving him a hug. Alice, Emily, Irene and Jane followed with more hugs.

"I don't why the Aurors haven't arrested Greyback," Caddaric said. "He should be in Azkaban and kissed just for all the kids he's bitten alone!"

"I knew about your illness, Remus," Severus admitted. "I read ahead in my defense book before school and figured it out." He directed a look at the rest of his friends. "I didn't tell any of you because it wasn't my secret to tell."

"Tav and I suspected it too after Defense last year," Dorian confessed.

"It doesn't change a thing, Remus," Sirius assured him, throwing his arm over Remus' shoulders. "You're still the same bookworm you always were."

"And the same friend," Frank added.

"The potion Professor Gold gives you is to help before you transform?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I get nauseated and sick up a lot before I transform, but his wife invented this potion that really helps with that."

"Where do you go to transform?" Irene asked.

"To the Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore's put it about that it's haunted by extremely evil spirits so nobody goes there and then there's the Whomping Willow they planted the year before I came. He, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Gold are the only ones who know about my condition. They took turns guarding me this month with the exception of Madam Pomfrey, but she's always ready for me when I transform back."

"Well, they should be posting a guard with Pothead and his old man nosing around, looking to cause trouble," Reg said.

"Not to mention MacDonald, MacTavish and Troyer," Tav added.

"It makes no difference to us, Remus, because like Frank said, you're still our friend no matter what," Dorian said for all of them.

"Yeah and you're a good roommate too because you don't mind that I snore," Pete joked, causing everybody, including Remus to laugh uproariously.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Halloween morning commenced with the usual smells of cinnamon, nutmeg, and pumpkin permeating the corridors. The scents no longer made Severus sad as he recalled the fabulous treats his mum used to create for the day. Eileen had always made special treats for the kids coming to their door and even Petunia had never complained about them he recalled.

The professors knew the kids were inattentive and hyper about the Halloween Feast so they didn't even attempt to teach them anything new. They reviewed a previous lesson and had the students doing practicals or else had them read their next lesson and write an essay on it.

Slughorn had them brew the Shrinking Solution again. "I noted that with the exception of about five of you, the rest were not able to brew it correctly so we will review it and brew it again. You'll have the last hour to brew it. Please take notes so you can brew the solution properly this time around."

Severus, as was his habit walked around the room, peering into cauldrons. He saw that Sirius was doing much better with his brewing now that he and Potter were no longer partners and he had teamed up with Remus and Peter.

MacDonald was partnered with Troyer. Both their potions were a mess as were Potter's and MacTavish's potions. They would never learn and didn't even try! Avery's and Mulciber's potions were acceptable as were Wilkes' and Rabastan's potions, but Rodolphus' and Rosier's potions were a disaster.

Slughorn sighed as he glanced into some of the cauldrons. "The following students will need to come in Saturday morning and brew their potions again. Miss MacDonald and Miss Troyer, Mr. Potter and Mr. MacTavish, Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange and Mr. Rosier will all report to the lab at ten. No excuses will be accepted."

"I'm not coming on Saturday morning. It's the first Quidditch match. I want to be there to see Gryffindor stomp on the snakes!"

"You will come unless you want to flunk Potions altogether, Mr. Potter. I do recall you saying you wanted to be an Auror, didn't you? Well, you will need to have a least an Exceeds in Potions before the Academy will even look at you," Horace advised. "And for your information, Mr. Potter, I will also be missing the match."

James grumbled knowing he was caught and he wasn't going to be able to get out of it. His father had absolutely no influence with the head of the snakes.

As they were leaving the classroom, Alice called out, "Hey Potter, Happy Halloween!" She'd been doing it every time she saw him as she knew he wasn't allowed at the feast. She said loudly to Lily, "I'm sure looking forward to the feast tonight!"

"Shut up, Starkey!" James yelled back. He turned to his friends. "You guys are staying up in the common room with me? My mum's having our house elves bring me all kinds of treats. It'll be better than the stuff at the feast."

"Of course, Jamie," Mary said, speaking for all of them. "We don't want to sit and listen to Snivvy and his friends anyway."

Lily loved the Halloween Feast. She took plenty of pictures of the Great Hall with the magical camera Sev's grandparents had given her last year so she could show them to her parents and Tuney when she came home for Christmas.

The Great Hall was decorated with huge pumpkins, spider webs, and sparkly orange streamers. Bats flew about. Lily shuddered as one flew over high above her, but she felt Severus squeeze her hand. Everybody was eating and talking up and down the table with their housemates. The food was excellent and everybody managed a second helping, leaving enough room for the desserts which had more sweets than anyone could even imagine.

When the Gryffindors returned to their common room after the feast; they found an unbelievable mess. There were remains of food strewn all over the rug or ground into it, crumbs everywhere and scorch marks on the tables, indicating games of Exploding Snap had been played there. Cushions from the couches had been pulled on the floor and had not been put back.

The seventh year Prefect whose name was Edie Singingale looked around her in disgust. "How can four people make such a mess?"

"That's easy enough; it's Potter. He has a mansion full of house elves and never had to pick up on thing in his entire life!" Frank answered. His mum would have burnt his bum if he'd made a mess like this and expected the house elves to clean it up!

"Neither has MacTavish or Troyer, I would guess," Alice added. "MacDonald's not as rich as the other three so she probably doesn't have all the elves they have, but she follows right along with whatever they do."

"Well, she's going to be following them cleaning up this mess," Singingale decided, heading towards the staircase. James, Daniel, Lisa, and Mary looking very disgruntled came downstairs a few minutes later followed by Singingale who pointed and said, "I want to see every bit of this mess cleaned up. I don't want to see even one tiny speck of a crumb left!"

"Why do we have to clean it up?" Daniel demanded. "That's what we have house elves for! Do we look like elves to you?"

"Yeah, I'll just call our elves to clean it up," James added.

"The elves didn't make this mess therefore the elves need not clean it up, Mr. MacTavish and you'll do no such thing, Mr. Potter," a voice behind them said. Everybody turned to find Minerva with her hands on her hips, glaring at them. She had come into the tower while everybody's attention was on Singingale scolding James and his cohorts. "Ten points from each of you for making this mess and then leaving the elves to clean it up. Now I suggest you do as Prefect Singingale told you to unless you wish to lose more points."

"Bloody Potter and his bloody friends!" Frank grumbled to Remus, Peter, and Sirius as they went upstairs to their dorm. "Even if we were to win every match, we still won't have enough points to win the House Cup!"

**A/N:** _Again Severus has only been shown very basic defense moves by Black Leif and Conor, but Avery and his buddies are convinced he's been fully trained._


	49. Lessons from Gold

**49**

**Lessons from Gold**

**Snapegirlkmf**

On Saturday morning, Severus rose early, as was his wont, and went down to the kitchens to see if the house elves would give him anything for breakfast before nine o'clock. He found they were happy to do so, and made him up a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon along with some tea. After he had eaten, he went to the Defense classroom to meet with Professor Gold, since this was the only time he had free and the professor did as well to teach him advanced charms, especially the counter to the DisIllusionment charm.

He had met with the professor two times before this, the last time was just before Halloween, and was eager to learn more from the quiet yet extremely competent teacher. Gold continued to teach defense in his own practical way, which did not always involve the use of their textbook, but most often mock scenarios where his students had to use their brains and their magical knowledge to perform several spells and "defeat" illusionary magical creatures and monsters. Right now they were involved with learning how to defend against vampires and zombies, using both traditional and non-traditional methods.

Gold's rational was that it made no sense to teach a skill just using a book, that real training started in the field, with concrete situations and examples the young wizards and witches needed to learn to work through. Most of his students loved his methods, and hardly any of them complained when he gave them extra homework which sometimes involved writing papers or reading an extra chapter or two in their books.

Those who did complain, like Potter and some others, did so because they were lazy and didn't want to do their homework unless it involved a minimum of effort. Or they could get someone else to do it for them. Severus was almost sure some of the richer students paid the poorer smarter ones to do some of their papers for them. He wouldn't put it past James or his little clique to do something like that. Or some of the Slytherins, like Rabastan and Rudolphus, or Avery.

But right then all Severus wanted to think about was his extra credit lesson with Gold and perhaps meeting Lily later on today for lunch beside the Black Lake. Tugging his tie straight and adjusting his robes, the young Slytherin walked swiftly down the hall towards Gold's classroom, endeavoring to do so more quietly than usual, trying to imitate the professor's silent tread. Gold had promised to show him that little trick at one of their lessons, and Severus hoped today would be the day he did so.

He entered the classroom, after knocking lightly to let Gold know he was there.

He found the brown-haired professor kneeling down before a cabinet, searching through it.

"Professor Gold?"

"Ah, hello, Severus," Gold turned and smiled at his student, still kneeling on the floor. "Right on time, as usual. Please forgive me if I don't get up, I'm trying to find some barghest fur that I saw in a jar in this cabinet." He continued hunting through it, taking out various small bags, vials, and boxes until he exclaimed, "Ah ha! Here it is!" Then he waved his wand and all the other things were lined up neatly in the cabinet, alphabetically, Severus noted.

"What's that spell, sir?" asked Severus curiously.

"That, lad, is a Neaten Up charm. My wife invented it," Gold replied, standing up with the jar of fur in his left hand. "She says it saves her sanity when she has to look for something on my desk at home." He winked at Severus. "But between you and I, lad, it's not that I'm unorganized, but that's she's . . . well . . . a total neat freak. She arranges her clothes by color and fabric and the letter of the alphabet, like indigo, cotton, and skirts, ect. It's good thing she has to wear only certain robes to work, otherwise she'd end up using ten closets."

Gold's eyes were twinkling as he said that, however, and Severus could sense that his teacher was not bemoaning that fact, but amused over it instead. Clearly, he loved his wife, foibles and all. The professor set the jar of barghest fur on his desk, then said, "All right, Severus. Are you ready to learn some more countercharms?"

"Yes, sir," the boy said eagerly.

"Then let's go outside and I'll set up a few illusions for you to dispel," Gold said, and then spun around and headed out the door, his brown robes billowing like a pair of wings behind him.

Severus looked at him in envy, wishing he knew how to do that. He followed the professor out of the castle and into the small stretch of beechwood where Professor Kettleburn usually taught Care of Magical Creatures. Gold preferred this spot because it was far enough away from the castle to avoid students involuntarily hexing other students walking to and from class, and sheltered from a lot of the wind that seemed to blow across the grounds at this time of year.

Once they had reached the spot, Gold gestured for Severus to stand about five feet away from him and took out his wand. His wand was about fifteen inches long formed of a rare spiral of ebony and rosewood, with a purpleheart carved band separating the two hardwoods. Inset into the handle was a small crystal that sparkled like a star fallen from the heavens.

Severus saw the crystal for the first time and asked softly, "Professor Gold, your wand . . . how did that crystal come to be there?"

The professor turned the wand so Severus could see the crystal more clearly.

Severus noted the crystal was clear and faceted, but oddly enough, it had a chip in it. "It's chipped."

"The crystal? Yes, it is."

"Why?"

"It's a symbol . . . the crystal stands for love and healing, and it was a gift to me from my wife. The reason it's chipped it because she dropped it one day when I startled her, and instead of mending it, I kept it like that. It reminds me that love, like people, is never a perfect thing, and it sees past all imperfections. I set it in my wand after we were married five years, to celebrate our anniversary and the birth of our eldest child, my son Bayden."

Severus examined his wand, which had a spiral handle of reddish gold rosewood and a straight shaft of ebony with a reddish grain running through it. "What's your wand made of, sir?"

"It's an ebony wand with a rosewood spiral handle and that band of purple you see is purpleheart. Purpleheart is for compassion and sometimes royalty, though I'm not royal. Rosewood is good for intuition, and ebony is for power and protection. And its core . . . is a strand of golden hair . . . from a glashan. Do you know what that is, lad?"

Severus frowned, trying to remember if he'd ever heard of one before or read about it. But he was more into potions and ingredients than magical creatures. "No, sir."

"Well, then let me enlighten you. A glashan is a shapeshifting waterhorse, similar to a kelpie, but it's not got the kelpie's nasty reputation. Glashan are usually native to the Isle of Man, but they've been known to go where they will, and a long time ago, in the time of my great great grandmother, one of them shifted into a handsome man and fell in love with her. For nine seasons he stayed with her, only shifting back at night, and she bore him three children, and when the glashan-we call him Finn, though of course that was not his true Name—had to leave, for a such a one cannot stay forever in the mortal world, he gave my great great grandmother three strands of golden hair from his mane, which she gave to each of her children for remembrance. And one of them, my great grandfather, took the hair and used it as his wand core. Since then, the hair has been passed down through generations to the eldest son in my family . . . and when it came to me, I asked that it be placed in my wand, and so it was done, as my grandfather was a wandmaker, one of Ollivander's students. The glashan hair attunes me to spells of shifting and concealment, one reason why I'm good at casting them."

Severus' eyes widened. "Then you're . . . part . . . glashan?"

Robert laughed. "Aye, lad, but that part's like a wee drop in an ocean of human blood. You'd never know it was there unless you knew my history. I'm not even sure you _can_ measure it, since technically Finn was a human when he shifted." He shrugged. "But that's really my family's only claim to fame, since I'm not one of the Founders, not by a long shot."

"Then you're not pureblood?"

"Not like you mean. My family has produced wizards and witches, but not always. And we marry whomever we choose, Muggle or magical. That makes us not true purebloods among those who measure status, but we don't follow a lot of what purebloods like that ass Potter preach. Back in the day, my family was simple crofters, weavers, spinners, and the like. Common people. But we had an uncommon Gift." Gold explained.

"My grandfather, Marius Prince, says that every wizarding family has some Muggle relations in it, otherwise we would have all died out from too much inbreeding."

Robert nodded. "Marius is right, of course. Though there are many who won't admit to that little fact. But my family is not one of them. We're very . . . open about that little fact . . . one reason why none of the so-called Founding families here in Britain will consider us good enough to become members of their little circle."

"Oh. But . . . my grandpa isn't like that," Severus said, feeling compelled to defend Marius.

"True. But his father and grandfather didn't feel that way." Professor Gold just shook his head. "But that's not something you need to be concerned about. It is what it is, and we Golds have made our own place. Like my grandfather always said—a Name's good for bragging about your ancestors, but what counts is what you do yourself. Now . . . enough about me, Severus. You came here to learn countercharms, not discuss my ancestry, yes?"

Severus nodded. "Sorry. But . . . your family's interesting."

Gold chuckled. "Glad you think so. But now . . . I want you to say the following incantation—_indicario_—and then use the following wand gesture," he made a sort of half-twist with his wrist and a flourish. "You can make the movement as showy or as discreet as you wish. Generally I prefer discreet, especially if you're trying to reveal someone who's disguised." He repeated both the incantation and the gesture again, then said, "Now you try, Mr. Snape."

Severus repeated the incantation and the gesture. "Like this?"

"Yes, but put a bit more inflection on the last syllable," Robert instructed.

Severus did, then practiced the wand movement several more times before his teacher was satisfied he'd mastered it.

"Okay . . . now cast when I tell you," Gold said, and then he spoke another charm and suddenly the tree in front of them became a bent wizened old woman. "Ready? One . . . two . . . three . . ." He jerked his head at the boy.

Severus spoke the incantation. "_Indicario!"_ and performed the correct twist and flourish.

The Disillusionment charm was ripped off the tree and the old woman was revealed to be just a tree.

Robert smiled in approval. "Well done, Mr. Snape. Now see if you can do it again . . . this time with multiple moving targets." He waved his wand and more trees became other things—fantastic beasts, a girl combing her hair, a horse jumping, a dragon snorting fire.

Severus hesitated, not sure whether to cast the charm on one thing at a time or all of them at once. "Professor Gold, how do I choose what I cast it on?"

"That's up to you. You're probably not up to casting the charm upon more than one or two things at first, so . . . just do your best." The professor stepped back then and let his student try and dispel what he'd conjured.

Severus opted to dispel the illusion of the dragon first, simply because he liked the idea of getting the jump on one of the most feared creatures in the world. He pointed his wand and cast the charm.

There was a pop and the dragon was dispelled. He did the same to several of the other illusions, though after the fourth one, he found he was growing tired.

Gold saw and said, "That's enough for now, Severus. Rest. It's almost noon." He went to take a small bag of nuts and chocolate chips out of his robe to give to his student when there came a little giggle from behind him, and a little voice cried, "Papa! We found you!"

Severus and Gold whirled about to see a little girl, about five, standing there in a forest green knit dress and soft suede half-boots with sheepskin on the tops of them. She had her father's brown hair and large expressive brown eyes and a missing front tooth.

Beside her stood a boy not too much older, with a little darker hair and bright brown eyes wearing jeans and a long sleeved plaid shirt of blue and white. "Told you we could, Sage," he said to his sister, his face alight with mischievous delight.

Suddenly, they heard a woman's clear contralto calling, "Sage! Bayden! You know you're supposed to stay inside the hut. Merlin's staff, the minute I turn my back you're gone like the wind!"

Severus blinked, not sure what he should do, and his teacher just shook his head and knelt down and said, "Come here, you two rascals! Thought you promised me last time you weren't going to drive your mama crazy."

"We said we'd _try_, Papa," his little son corrected, then he ran to hug his parent.

"'Sides, it's boring in there!" declared his daughter and then she ran in front of her brother and leaped into her father's arms. "You snooze you lose, Bay!"

Her brother just rolled his eyes and grabbed onto his father's other side.

Gold chuckled and freed an arm to hug Bayden while simultaneously hugging Sage with his other arm.

"Bayden Maury Gold and Sage Eva Gold!" called the now irate woman. "You come here right now before—oh, Bobby, thank goodness you found them!"

A pretty woman with long chestnut hair and blue eyes wearing a blue robe appeared just outside Hagrid's hut, looking relieved when she spotted the children with her husband.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. They're safe and sound," her husband reassured her. He turned to look at Severus. "Well, this wasn't exactly the way I'd planned it, but . . . Severus, meet my children, Bayden and Sage. And my wife, Isabelle." He stood up, holding both children in his arms.

"Hi!" Bayden waved at Severus.

Sage gave him a shy smile, that reminded Severus of her father, and said, "Hi. Is my papa teachin' you magic?"

"Yes, he sure is," Severus said, smiling back at her.

Isabelle came down the path to them and said, half-scoldingly, "You two nearly scared me half to death, disappearing like that."

"Sorry, Mama," the two apologized, looking guilty.

"Well, no harm done, I guess," she sighed, then she turned and saw Severus. "Hello. I'm Isabelle Gold."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Severus said politely, holding out his hand. "I'm Severus Snape."

Isabelle took his hand and smiled at him warmly. "You're Vesper Prince's grandson, right? Your grandma and my mama were schoolmates. Different Houses, same year. You should ask her if she remembers Adriana Ambrosius one day."

"I will," Severus assured her. It always amazed him at how many people his grandparents knew.

Isabelle turned to her husband. "What, do I not rate a hug anymore, Bobby?"

He set his kids down and then moved to embrace his wife. "You rate a thousand hugs, my dear one. And kisses." He kissed her lightly.

Sage giggled. "Aww!"

Bayden groaned. "Do we have to see the kissing part?"

Severus flushed a little, but couldn't help smirking at the child's comment.

"Bobby . . . we have an audience," Isabelle whispered, drawing away.

"Ah, well. Till next time," her husband grinned, then stepped away. "Please excuse me, Mr. Snape. But only seeing my family one weekend a month . . . is very hard on me sometimes. Which is probably why those in my line of work shouldn't have them."

"You mean because you teach?" Severus asked, puzzled.

"No. I'm talking about what I did before I became a professor," Gold said mysteriously. "Then again, I've never done what's expected of me."

His daughter tugged on his hand. "Papa, can you tell us a story?"

"How about I do that after lunch?" Gold suggested. "Severus, would you like to join us?"

Severus was about to refuse, but then thought better of it. "Uh . . . sure."

Isabelle led the way back to the hut, and Severus found himself seated at Hagrid's table a moment later. Next to him was Gold's son, Bayden, and Gold himself was in the middle of the two children, with Isabelle next to Sage and Severus on her other side.

There was a large plate of chicken a'la king over noodles on the table, along with a loaf of bread and some butter and honey.

"Did you make this, Isabelle?" asked Robert.

"Sage asked me to, and I know this is one of your favorites too," she admitted.

"My wife is a wonderful cook, as well as a brilliant Healer," Gold told Severus before filling up a plate with the chicken dish and handing it to him.

"Mama makes the best chicken n'noodles," her son declared.

"The bestest!" sang Sage.

"Okay, now hush up and eat," Isabelle said, blushing.

Severus agreed with them wholeheartedly after he tasted a mouthful. He'd not had food that tasted this good since coming back from Mirrorvale, or over at the Evanses. He almost went and got seconds before he stopped, not wanting to seem like a pig.

But Gold saw and gestured for him to eat more. "Severus, go on, eat as much as you like. We'll never finish this all, and you're like a sapling, boy."

"Bobby's right," Isabelle agreed. "Have some more, please."

"Thanks," Severus said, and happily did so, thinking that he really liked being with the Golds, they reminded him a lot of Lily's family, except with younger children and the magical aspect, of course.

After they had all eaten their fill, Professor Gold went and sat down on the couch with his children and began to tell them a story. Severus wondered if he should leave, not wanting to intrude on the little family, but Isabelle shook her head and beckoned to him to stay and he sat down in a chair opposite his professor and listened to the story too.

"Once upon a time there lived a poor spinner on the shores of Loch Inverness, and one day the spinner went down to the shore and found a kelpie caught in a fisherman's net . . ." Gold wove the story deftly, like a true storyteller, and Severus found himself listening with as much excitement as the two children perched upon the defense professor's knee.

And the young wizard found himself thinking this was not how he'd intended to spend most of his Saturday, but he didn't mind it, not at all.

**A/N: So here's some more of Gold's mysterious past. I got the idea for his wand from a site called Alivans that makes wands for collectors or anyone who likes unusual gifts. The glashan however was something I researched myself. Incantation-indicario-reveal!**


	50. Maps and Mysteries

**Maps and Mysteries**

**Alethea27**

**A/N: **_Sorry for taking so long to write this, but I had bought the six complete seasons of NUMB3RS and have been watching that in between writing this._

_To reviewer James' Defender: And your point is? The problem is Potter never 'deflated his head'; he was the same arrogant toerag seventh year as he was fifth year. Perhaps you're just pissy because in the end, Severus turned out to be three times the hero Potter was._

Severus yawned and rubbed his face as he made his way up the stairs from the dungeon. It was 7:30; he had been getting up early to avoid any interaction with his roommates who were becoming more unpleasant about his friends. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold them off forever with the Black Cloak fiction. He might actually have to ask Black Leif and Conor to teach him something more than just basic defense and that would certainly cause questions from his grandparents. As he walked into the Great Hall he spotted Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table reading a book. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

She looked up startled and then smiled as she saw Severus. "Good morning, Sev."

"Good morning, Lily. Why are you up so early?" She wasn't known for being an early riser.

"I was reading this book Professor Gold gave me on wand lore before I went to bed last night and it's so fascinating I didn't want to put it down and go to sleep. I got up early so I could read more before I went to class."

"You should ask him if he'll tell you about his wand. It's really a fascinating story," Severus said.

Lily nodded. "This book tells all about wand trees and there are so many different ones not to mention wand cores. Professor Gold said Hogwarts used to teach specific courses for people who wanted to learn how to create wands, but they were eventually dropped because of lack of interest."

Severus shook his head. "Grandpa's mentioned on more than one occasion that Mr. Ollivander has lamented about the lack of training available other than himself and how future wand makers are going to learn."

"Well, Mr. Ollivander isn't going to live forever and even when Salem takes over the shop eventually; he's going to need an apprentice since he's the last Ollivander. I think it would be easier if I was already well versed in wand lore before I applied for an apprenticeship with Mr. Ollivander."

Severus nodded. "You would have a much better chance of being accepted."

The other friends slowly made their way into the Great Hall, yawning and chatting about the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin that weekend.

"I can't wait!" Frank said to Sirius. "It should be an exciting match. I know the Slytherins have been practicing as hard as we have."

Alice sat down on the other side of Lily while Frank and Sirius sat down with Remus and Pete sitting across from them. Caddaric came in and sat down next to Pete. Irene followed Caddaric and sat down on the other side of Severus. A few minutes later, Dorian, Tav, and Reg walked in and sat down next to Caddaric who was engaged in discussing the Quidditch match with Frank and Sirius. Jane and Emily were the last ones in.

Dorian smiled at Frank and Sirius. "I hope you guys haven't got your hearts set on the cup decorating your common room because its staying in Slytherin House."

Jane and Tav nodded at Dorian's assertion. Rolf Applewhite had been putting the Slytherin team through the grinder in preparation.

"Don't be too sure," Frank replied. "We'll see on Saturday afternoon."

Tav smirked. "It's a date!"

The warning bell sounded, letting the students know that they had ten minutes to get to their first class. The friends picked up their book bags and headed off to their first class. Irene and Caddaric waved and walked down  
>the Charm corridors while Dorian and Tav headed off to the dungeon for Potions and the rest were going to Transfiguration.<p>

James and his friends were walking behind Remus, Peter, and Sirius. James leaned forward and whispered in a threatening tone, "I'm going to find out what your secret is, Lupin. You can bet on that!"

Formerly, a threat such as that would have terrified Remus, but since he'd told his friends about his condition and knew they had his back, he could relax. "Do you mean my secret obsession with anything chocolate, Pothead? Do your best. By the way, how your dad's drinking problem?"

James mouth dropped open. It took him the entire Transfiguration class to figure out that the Potter name, once so feared and respected, had become a joke and it earned him a scolding from McGonagall for not paying attention and the loss of five house points.

Lily and Severus walked into Potions, earning a smile from Horace at the sight of his two of his best brewers. They were followed in by Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alice and Frank, most of the rest of Slytherin house. James, Mary, Lisa, and Daniel came in last with James looking decidedly glum.

"Good morning, everyone. Today we will be brewing a potion that is handy for when you're working outside in the daytime or in the evenings. It keeps flies, mosquitoes, wasps, and other irritating pests away."

James raised his hand. "Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Can it keep Snivellus from dripping grease all over everyone?" His comment started Daniel laughing and Mary and Lisa tittering.

Severus glared at James, but said nothing. After all Potter had already lost 5 points for his house so far this morning and if his intention was to keep his house from winning the House Cup; he was doing an excellent job of it.

Horace frowned and said, "Mr. Potter, I've warned you previously about calling Mr. Snape derogatory names. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight at seven o'clock on the dot and if you're even one minute late, it will be another five points."

The other Gryffindors stared angrily at James; Frank's stare was the fiercest, but Lily's was almost as bad. They would never catch up in points even if Gryffindor won every Quidditch match this year if Potter kept losing points in practically every class.

"The potion we will be brewing today is called _Pestis Vitatio_, but we simply call it an anti-pest potion," Horace lectured.

"Too bad it doesn't work on humans," Sirius whispered, casting a glancing over at James and his friends.

"Who can tell me something about this potion?" Horace asked as several hands shot up. "Miss Starkey? Can you tell me the main ingredient?"

"It's citronella, Professor," Alice said.

"Very good, Miss Starkey. Five points to Gryffindor. Mr. Black, can you name two other ingredients?"

"Cedar and lemongrass," Sirius replied.

"Excellent, Mr. Black. Take another five points. And Mr. Avery, what say you?"

"Eucalyptus and basil are another two ingredients."

"Very good. Five points to Slytherin. Anyone else?"

Peter raised his hand and said, "The remaining ingredients are peppermint, geranium and feverfew."

"Again excellent, Mr. Pettigrew and another five points." He turned and waved his wand at the board and the instructions for brewing the potion appeared on the blackboard. "You have 45 minutes to brew this potion and please, if you're having any problems brewing, summon either Mr. Snape or myself for help _before_ your potion goes beyond the fixable stage and you earn a zero for the day."

Alice went to get the ingredient for hers and Lily's potion while Peter and Sirius fetched the ingredients for his, Remus' and Sirius' potions while Remus lit the fires under their cauldrons. Halfway through the brewing, Mary raised her hand and called, "Professor?"

Horace bustled over and immediately saw her cauldron was bubbling furiously and called over his shoulder, "Mr. Snape? Please get me a bit of honeycomb from the closet stores."

Severus returned in a few seconds with the honeycomb and gave it to Horace who dropped it into Mary's cauldron. The fierce bubbling immediately ceased. "Now, let's see what may have caused this." He scanned the remaining ingredients on the table next to her cauldron. "I see the problem, Miss MacDonald. You've added the lemongrass prematurely. It's supposed to be added the very last and the reason for that is so the other ingredients can suppress its volatile nature." He vanished her potion and pointed at the cupboard. "You still have enough time to brew the potion again and if you add the ingredients according to the recipe; I'm sure you'll do fine." He continued around the room and stopped at James' cauldron. "Very good, Mr. Potter," Horace complimented James. "Do you see what happens when you apply yourself?"

Severus smirked. He didn't know how James had managed to brew a successful potion, but he was relieved that there weren't going to be any explosions today – at least not from Potter. However, there were still the Lestrange twins, Rosier and Wilkes to worry about. Mulciber and Avery seem to be doing alright with their potions.

Horace wandered over to Lily's and Alice's cauldrons and peered into them. "Oho! Miss Evans and Miss Starkey, excellent work!"

'Thanks, Professor," Lily replied with a smile.

"Snape!" Rabastan called urgently. "Get over here. There's something wrong with our potions!" His partner Adam Wilkes took a step backwards just in case something decided to explode.

Rodolphus looked over his shoulder at his twin from his brewing station in front of him. His partner, Evan Rosier looked up, shook his head, and went back to brewing. The Lestrange twins certainly weren't the best wands on the shelf.

Severus came over, glanced into Rabastan's cauldron to see it was boiling furiously and shook his head. One scan of his brewing station told him that Rabastan had dumped all his ingredients in at once and not in any particular order. "Didn't you hear Professor Slughorn tell MacDonald that she shouldn't have put in the lemongrass until the very last? Professor?"

Slughorn came over, took one look and vanished the potion from Rabastan's cauldron. "Unfortunately, you don't have time to brew this again so if you want full marks for today; you will need to brew it tonight." He turned to the class. "Please decant a vial of your potion, put your name on it, and bring it up to my desk. Please clean up your brewing stations before you leave also as I have noticed some of you are leaving without doing it." He looked at James, Daniel, Mary, and Lisa.

"Hogwarts has over a hundred house elves," James muttered to Daniel. "I don't know why _they_ can't do this."

"Because they're aren't your personal slaves, Potter," Lily snapped. "And you're nothing but a lazy toerag."

As they left the room, Severus and Lily walking together, they heard Daniel mock Lily in a high girlish voice. "Oh Potter, you're nothing but a lazy toerag!"

Peter who was walking behind Sev and Lily with Remus and Sirius stopped, turned, and marched up to James and Daniel. "You stop making fun of Lily! She's smarter and nicer than any of you!"

James and Daniel pulled out their wands. "And you're a snotnose little twit who doesn't know who your betters are," Daniel said.

"I think he has a crush on Evans," James sneered, twirling his wand around.

"Lily's my friend and she's worth more than the four of you put together!"

"What do you say we teach this little runt a lesson?" Daniel asked. Mary and Lisa nodded eagerly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you MacTavish," Severus replied, his wand at ready. Remus and Sirius pulled out their wands as well as Lily.

"Yeah, Pothead," Frank said from behind them. Both he and Alice had their wands drawn, too. "We're not going to allow you guys to start bullying Pete."

"I think you four would look great as slugs," Jane threatened, her wand at ready.

"They're already slimy," Sirius added with a grin at Jane.

Surrounded on all sides, James lowered his wand. "This isn't over."

"It is as far as I'm concerned, Pothead!" Sirius replied with a glare at him and MacTavish.

"Alright, Alright, what's going on here?" Mr. Filch demanded coming up with Mrs. Norris at his heels.

"Nothing that should concern a _servant_," Daniel replied with a haughty sneer.

James glared at Mrs. Norris. He hated cats; she and Snivellus' cat were at the top of his list. Mrs. Norris was a Kneazle and apparently could sense him even under his invisibility cloak. She'd gotten him into trouble with Filch on more than one occasion.

"We'll see what your head of house has to say about that, MacTavish," Mr. Filch replied with a grin and sent Mrs. Norris to find Professor McGonagall.

Minerva followed Mrs. Norris into the Entrance Hall where everyone was waiting. "What is going on, Argus?"

"They all had their wands drawn, Professor."

"He started it!" James said pointing at Pete.

"Pete didn't start it. MacTavish insulted Lily and Pete was standing up for her, Professor," Frank said. "Potter and MacTavish pulled out their wands and said they were going to teach Pete a lesson about respecting his supposed 'betters'."

"And MacTavish referred to Mr. Filch as a _servant_, Professor," Emily added.

"So we have our wands to protect Pete from being bullied," Lily explained.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. MacTavish, detention with me tonight for attempting to bully Mr. Pettigrew and being rude to Mr. Filch," she said. "And two points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin for drawing your wands between classes," Minerva added. "Now off to your next class before you lose more points for tardiness." She turned to Mr. Filch. "Thank you, Argus for keeping this from getting out of hand."

"Just doing my job, Professor."

"Great," Frank muttered as they walked to Herbology.

"I'm sorry," Pete apologized.

"It wasn't your fault, Pete," Lily said. "And thank you for defending me."

"Besides, we can make up the lost points in class," Alice added.

"If Pothead and his friends don't lose us anymore," Remus pointed out.

Today was double Herbology and they knew that they could easily make up the points they'd lost. Alice was brilliant at Herbology and always gained Gryffindor points. Severus was also really good at Herbology and he could make up the two points he'd lost and even put Slytherin ahead. That was of course if the Lestrange twits didn't lose any more.

Sirius and Peter were working at the same table with Jane and Severus across from them. Both were intent on repotting their Musselweed plants and weren't paying attention to anything around them. "Sirius?" Peter called softly.

"What, Pete?" Sirius asked as he glared at the root of his plant which was in a tangled mess. Professor Sprout had said the roots needed to put into the pot separated and spread out or the plant wouldn't thrive.

"I had an idea how we can help Remus with his …situation. I found this book in the library, but it's going to take time, but I think we could do it."

"Yeah?" Sirius said looking up from his plant. "Why don't we meet up after our last class and you can tell me about it."

"Okay," Pete agreed, returning to his plant.

"How are you and Professor Gold going to work on your stalking and tracking once it starts to snow, Sev?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to suggest we use the special room on the seventh floor. I don't know whether Professor Gold knows of its existence," Severus replied softly even though Pothead and his friends were working on the other side of the table in front of them.

"That's a good idea because I'll bet it can transform itself into the Forbidden Forest."

After their classes for the day were over; they met in the Room of Requirement. They had Astronomy class that evening at midnight so they worked on their assignments that were due on Monday. Dorian, Tav, and Jane were at Quidditch practice until dinner.

Severus noticed Sirius and Peter sitting in a corner of the room, their heads bent over a book. They had been late in coming and said they'd been in the library doing research.

"I've been thinking," Irene said. "What if we could see where Pothead and his friends were before they saw us and then we could avoid them completely."

"Yeah and avoid any more point loss," Frank added.

"Are you going to get a crystal ball, Irene?" Caddaric teased

"No, I'm talking something real …like a magical map."

"Whoa!" Reg exclaimed. "That would be great! We could keep track of Slughorn and see when he's coming to check the dorms."

"He _is_ keeping a closer eye on things due to your putting that dungbomb under Crouch's bed," Severus pointed out.

"True, but old Barty deserved it. He's complete nutter!"

"That's certainly true," Emily said. "He looks at us Muggleborns as if we were slightly less than garbage."

"It would be great if we can figure out how to do it," Remus said. "It would probably take us a couple of years at least to draw a map and magic it."

"We should also charm it with a special word or phrase so only one of us can use it," Lily suggested. "It would be pointless if Pothead was able to use it."

"Lily, Emily, and I can research the charms we'll need," Irene said.

Sirius cleared his throat and offered in an awkward tone, "I can help draw the map. Potter and I did a lot of exploring with his cloak. We found out that there's a tunnel leading into Hogsmeade and tunnels that lead other places too. It's really amazing."

"That would be great, Sirius," Severus said. "We can use all the help we can get with drawing the map."

Sirius smiled. "Once we get the map done; Potter and MacTavish won't know what hit them!"

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The weekend of the first Quidditch game finally arrived. There was much excitement at breakfast Saturday morning. Frank was attired in his Gryffindor uniform at the breakfast table and Dorian, Tav, and Jane were attired in their Slytherin ones. They were sitting at the Hufflepuff table this morning and everybody was looking forward to the game that was scheduled to start at ten.

"You snakes are dead meat!" James called across the table. "We're going to fly your bums off!"

Frank, an irritated expression on his face turned around and said, "Who's _we_, Potter? Last time I looked _you_ weren't on the team."

"Yeah? Well, that's just for now. I'll be back on soon enough."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Frank muttered turning back around. "Arse!"

Dorian, Tav, and Jane got up when they finished. "Pregame talk," Jane muttered. "Applewhite wants to make sure we know the game plan.

Once breakfast was over with, the friends made their way back to their dorms to get their coats, hats, and gloves, meeting up again in the Entrance Hall.

"This is going to be so exciting," Lily exclaimed, her face flushed and her eyes bright.

Severus smiled, thinking she looked adorable.

They made their way down to the pitch. It was a cold, grey day and looked as if it could start snowing any minute. They decided to sit with the Hufflepuffs since the Gryffindors would not be welcome in the Slytherin box and the Slytherins weren't welcome in the Gryffindor box.

The teams came out from opposite ends of the pitch, hovering on their brooms while below them Madam Hooch released the Bludgers, the Snitch, and then tossed the Quaffle up into the air.

Frank grabbed the Quaffle and flew off with it, but a well aimed Bludger clipped the tail of his broom, causing him to drop it and Dorian to get it.

"Good one, Longbum!" James hooted loudly. "Why didn't you just hand it over to Arsedrew and save yourself the trouble?"

"Shut up, Potter! You sore loser!" Sirius yelled.

"You shut up, you snake lover!" James yelled back.

The game went on with both teams battling fiercely and trying to outscore each other. Threadway and Applewhite flew around encouraging their teams. Finally Gryffindor pulled away with a 10-point lead.

Since Severus, Lily, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Caddaric, Emily, and Irene had friends on both teams; they cheered whenever one of the teams made a goal.

Tav kept his eyes peeled for the Snitch and suddenly spotted a glint of gold near the Ravenclaw box and headed in that direction. He knew the Gryffindor seeker was following him so he started flying from side to side, making it impossible for her to swoop around him and grab the Snitch as she had done last year. He quickly flew down low and grabbed up the Snitch.

"And Slytherin has the Snitch!" The announcer yelled. "Slytherin wins the match

There was a roar from the Slytherin box and the friends jumped and cheered as Tav held up the Snitch. The Slytherin team whooped, surrounded Tav, giving him congratulatory smacks and then the team took a brief victory flight around the pitch.

"That was a good game, Sev," Lily said as they climbed down from their seats. She grabbed his hand to steady herself.

"Why don't we wait for Frank, Dorian, Tav, and Jane so we can congratulate them?" Severus suggested.

"Yeah," Caddaric agreed. "There was some really good flying today. Even Kendall thinks so."

Frank, Dorian, Tav, and Jane walked up. Frank shook their hands and said, "That was a victory well deserved. Congratulations!"

"I thought you guys had us; you flew our bums off!" Dorian said. "Congratulations on giving us a good fight."

They joined the rest of their friends and amidst congratulations they walked back with the large group of students of all ages and different houses.

"Those snakes cheated!" James said loudly to Daniel, Mary, and Lisa. "That's the only way they can win because they're dark!"

"Yes," Daniel agreed. "And our team's nothing but a bunch inept house elves!"

Tav and Dorian were walking behind a bunch of Slytherins and Ravenclaw. Tav leaned over and whispered something to Dorian who grinned, took out his wand, pointed at James and Daniel and said softly, "_Calvus_!"

James' and Daniel's hair suddenly disappeared completely. James noticed his head suddenly felt cold, reached up, felt it and then screamed, "Ahh!"

"Merlin help us!" Mary screamed. "You're both bald!"

"Who did this?" Daniel yelled, covering his head with his hands as the students around them started laughing and pointing at them.

Dorian and Tav blended in with some older Slytherins and left while the rest of the friends chuckled heartily as they walked towards the school.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, reading a copy of the **_Evening Prophet _**when he heard his floo sound. He saw Charles head sitting in the flames sighed. He figured James would owl his father about the prank played on him after the match this morning. The only surprise was that it didn't happen immediately.

"What may I do for you, Charles?"

"Have you found out who did that spell on Jamie. Mavis is very upset at the thought of her son's beautiful hair disappearing and him being bald."

"Goodness, Charles. It wasn't anything Madam Pomfrey hadn't seen before and she was able to reverse the spell cast on James and Mr. MacTavish immediately."

"It doesn't matter. There's no reversing the humiliation Jamie suffered."

"What do you expect me to do? I'm certainly not going to confiscate everybody's wand to see who might have done it."

"You don't have to confiscate everyone's wand, just the Slytherins."

"I have no reason to confiscate _anybody's_ wand, Charles. It was just a harmless prank and I imagine it was directed at James because he was being a very bad sport."

"Well, if you're going to let James be bullied and the object of ridicule and do nothing; I'm going to the board!"

"If you think they will listen to you, by all means." With that Albus shut off his floo and returned to reading his paper.

**A/N: Please note that this fic is coauthored by both myself and Alethea27, so it does take a long time to write, so please be patient between updates as we both have lives an other fics in progress. However, we do appreciate you still R & Ring, and thank you!-Snapegirlkmf**


	51. A Cauldron Bubbling

**51**

**A Cauldron Bubbling**

**Alethea27**

Minerva leaned over to Horace the next morning as they were eating breakfast and said, "Albus was telling me this morning that Mr. Potter fire-called him last night, insisting that he examine everybody's wand to find who the culprit was that cast the spell that caused Mr. Potter's and Mr. MacTavish's hair to fall out."

Horace snorted and replied, "Good luck with that! He may as well put the entire school in detention because that's how many people dislike Misters Potter and MacTavish."

"You don't need to tell me, Horace, and Mr. Potter _was _behaving as a spectacular sore loser at the end of the match on Saturday."

"Are you thinking about having him on the Gryffindor team next year again? I believe one of your Chasers is graduating this year."

"I don't know. He's an excellent flyer, but his attitude would need to improve vastly before I'd even consider it. He has no idea of the definition of teamwork."

Horace shook his head. "I don't understand Mr. Potter's continued attitude. I've had plenty of only children in my house over the years and while it's true that some did start out bratty; they were quickly pulled to the curb by their Housemates."

"Yes, but they didn't have Charles and Mavis Potter for parents either," Minerva pointed out. "Or a headmaster who allowed them to get away with all kinds of bad behavior for the first two years."

"That's certainly true," Horace answered. "But Albus is aware that the Board is keeping a close eye on his actions due to his inaction regarding Mr. Potter's behavior. It's too bad they can't do the same for the Potter's inaction regarding Mr. Potter's discipline."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

The teens walked from their defense class. It was their last class of the day and they were talking animatedly. Today, Professor Gold had taught them a few of the simpler defense spells they could use in a confrontation with an opponent.

"It's really a good idea," Jane said. "As your opponent would be expecting you to use a more complex spell than a Knockback Jinx. It would catch them off their guard."

"I thought it was good advice that he stressed that we should vary our spells too," Frank added. "And not use the same one all the time."

"Yes, so it doesn't become permanently linked to you and all your opponents would know right off what to expect," Lily added.

"Like Potter and Expelliarmus," Severus pointed out. "When I get partnered with him; he's on the floor within five seconds because I already know he's going to use Expelliarmus first thing and it's easy to disarm him."

Remus shook his head. "I can't believe that he doesn't see _that_ either. A first year could probably take him down as long as they knew he always uses Expelliarmus first."

"He thinks he's smarter than Professor Gold that's why," Pete said. "So he doesn't listen to anything he has to say."

"I liked to see Pothead duel a dark wizard," Jane snapped. "He's probably mess his pants first thing!"

Frank chuckled. "And then the dark wizard would drop dead just from the smell alone because when Potter farts, it really stinks!"

"And then he'd claim he dueled him to the death," Emily giggled.

"The only way he could get him anyway is if the Death Eater had to duel one handed because he was holding his nose shut with his other hand," Sirius joked.

The teens walked into the Great Hall for lunch. They saw Caddaric and Irene sitting at the Hufflepuff table and joined them. Lily, Irene, and Emily had been busy researching Charms for their planned map while Sirius had been helping Severus, Frank, Remus and Pete design the map. As he had said he _did_ know a lot more about Hogwarts than the rest of them.

Since Dorian and Tav were a year ahead of the rest; their knowledge of Charms was invaluable as was Jane's and Reg's willingness to explore and report back.

**Page ****~*~*~*~* Break**

Daniel, Mary, and Lisa lounged in the Gryffindor Common Room after Defense, munching on the contents of the big box of sweets Mavis had sent James as a consolation for the humiliation he had suffered at the spell that made all his hair fall out in front of the entire school. Formerly she would have also sent chocolate cookies for James to give to Dumbledore, but since he had revealed himself not to be on James' side; she wasn't going to bother.

James strode back and forth in front of them. "I know one of them did that to me and you, but I don't know which one," he said. ""The entire school was laughing at us because we were bald!"

"It was _quite_ humiliating," Daniel agreed. "They had to be older to know whatever spell they used on us so it was likely Arsedrew and DePuka."

"My godfather refused to do anything to find out who did it," James said, dropping on the couch beside Mary. "He told my dad it was just a prank and Madam Pomfrey fixed us up in a few minutes."

"Huh!" Mary snorted. "He didn't have the entire school laughing at _him_ and you can't 'fix' that."

Lisa sniffed. "The only purebloods in the bunch are Black, DeLuca, Lillibridge, Longbottom and Starkey and two of them are Slytherins so Merlin knows what they get up to. The rest of them are mutts."

"Snivellus is a half-blood. My mum remembers when his mum married that Muggle. My mum said it was the biggest disgrace ever!" Daniel said.

"Snivellus is the best example of why purebloods shouldn't marry Muggles," Mary said

"We need to find a good hex to get back at them and show them what a waste of space they are," Daniel said.

James scrunched up his face, thinking. "Well, I did find this book last year that had some really good hexes in it, but I don't know if I can find it again and I don't remember the name of it either."

"Well, do you remember any words in the book title at all?" Daniel asked a bit impatiently.

"Yes, I think the word obscure or maybe it was obscura was part of it," James answered. "But I don't remember the section of the library I found it in and we can't ask Pince to find it for us either because she'll run tattling to McGonagall because she knows I used it last year to cast that flea hex on that bunch of prats."

Daniel let out a loud sigh of frustration. Except for Transfiguration and Defense, James sometimes seemed as thick as a plank! "Well, if it was a book of hexes, we'll probably find it in the Charms section of the library."

"We can go look before dinner," Mary said enthusiastically. She couldn't wait to get back at those two brats she had the misfortune to share a dorm room with for all the misery they had caused her over the last three years, including the recent Howler she'd gotten from her parents when she and James had been caught following Remus under James' cloak.

"We probably shouldn't all go together and look in the same section of the library either or Pince may get suspicious," Lisa suggested.

"Good point, Lisa," Daniel complimented her. "We'll go one at a time and stay out of Pince's sight."

**Page ****~*~*~*~***** Break**

Minerva was working on her lesson plan when there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see over the door the names Horace Slughorn, Pomona Sprout, and Filius Flitwick. "Come in, please," she called and then summoned her personal elf to bring tea and biscuits.

The heads came in and sat down on the comfortable sofa and squashy chairs in her office. Minerva poured tea and passed around the biscuits. "Is there a problem in the making since you've all come to see me at once?"

"Other than the fact that we think there might be another hex war brewing between Mr. Potter and his friends and Mr. Snape and his friends, no," Pomona answered.

"We haven't any proof of course, just a suspicion," Filius spoke up.

"Irma tells me she noticed Mr. Potter, Mr. MacTavish, Miss MacDonald, and Miss Troyer coming into the library one at a time lately and searching in the Charms section," Horace said.

"Well then it's a good thing I asked Irma to remove the book that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black found that flea hex in last year. If that's what they're looking for they won't find it as it's safely locked in Irma's office."

"That's good, but we still need to keep a close eye on all of them," Pomona said.

"We shall do that," Minerva said. "I see any sign of another hex war starting again; I'll have Mr. Snape and his friends and Mr. Potter and his friends in detention faster than you can say Expelliarmus," Minerva assured them. "I will not have innocent children getting caught in the crossfire."

"Not to mention us professors," Horace added.

"The other thing we wanted to discuss was if there will be another end of the year visit with the Founder's portraits?" Filius asked. "It seemed to go very well last year and the Founders seemed interested in doing it again. Lady Ravenclaw has mentioned it to me and you know how reticent she usually is."

"Yes, Salazar has been after me about it already too," Horace added. "He seems keen to do it again."

"As is Helga," Pomona replied. "She mentioned it the first day the students were back."

"I'm sure we can arrange it again. I will speak with Godric's portrait about it and let you know," Minerva said.

**Page ****~*~*~*~***** Break**

Daniel chuffed as he slammed shut the book he'd been looking through and tossed it on the table. So far all their searching had produced a big, fat zero. It would be helpful if James could at least remember the section of shelves where he'd found the book as the Charms section was extensive. That would certainly narrow their search down a bit. He would really like to find the book as it sounded as it could have some interesting hexes in it.

"Is there anything I can help you find, Mr. MacTavish?" A voice asked.

He turned to find Irma standing behind him and gave her his smarmiest smile. "No, Madam. Thank you, but I believe I've found the right book for my extra credit report for Charms."

"Well, it's fifteen minutes until curfew so you'll need to check it out right now if you intend to make it back to Gryffindor Tower before nine o'clock."

As she walked away from him, Daniel made a face at her behind her back. She was almost a Squib from what his parents said. He checked out the book, receiving a warning about taking good care of it and having it back when it was due so others who needed it could use it.

He walked back to Gryffindor Tower in a huff, carrying a book he really didn't want in the first place.

**Page**** ~*~*~*~***** Break**

The friends met in their usual meeting place after their last class. Peter and Sirius were absent again and Dorian, Jane, and Tav were at Quidditch practice. They had been practicing whenever Applewhite was able to reserve the pitch.

"Slytherin seems to hold more practice sessions than Gryffindor does," Lily remarked. "Their captain has them out for practice no matter what the weather," Lily remarked.

"Yeah, I know. On one hand I think Threadway should be doing the same with us, but on the other hand I'm happy not to have to fly in storms, rain or snow," Frank said.

"Where are Peter and Sirius?" Severus asked. "It seems they've been missing a lot lately and not because of Quidditch either."

Frank shrugged. "They've been spending a lot of time in the library and doing a lot of whispering when they think Remus and I are asleep," he said softly and then lowered his voice even further. "I overheard them say something about helping Remus, but I don't know what they're planning to do."

Severus frowned. "Well, I don't think they're trying to invent the Wolfsbane Potion so it must be something else."

Lily was sitting beside Severus doing her Charms essay looked up at Severus comment. She put down her Charms book and dug into her book bag for her defense textbook. She paged through it swiftly to the part on Werewolves. She had been reading ahead and recalled something she had read in that chapter. She quickly found it and jogged Severus' arm. "Look at this, Sev," she urged pointing to a certain passage in the chapter.

Severus took the book from her and read where she was pointing.

"What's it say?" Frank asked with an eye on Remus who was studying with Irene.

"It says a fully transformed werewolf will not harm a human that's in an animagus form," Severus replied.

"Is that what Peter and Sirius are trying to do?" Lily asked.

"I hope not," Alice chimed in. "It can be very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. They should talk to Professor McGonagall."

"That's a good idea, Alice," Lily said. "I'm assuming as Head of Gryffindor, she knows about Remus and as the transfiguration professor she must teach it."

"Mum once said it can take as long as two or three years before you're able to transform into your animagus form," Frank explained.

"I don't know how often it's taught here though or even if it still is. Maybe, she only has special classes for people who show an aptitude for it or interest in it," Alice said.

Severus shrugged. He had absolutely no interest in the subject. "We don't know for sure what they're doing so we really can't do anything unless they ask for our help."

"They may not even be able to manage it by themselves," Lily added.

"Sirius is quite clever and he's really good at Transfiguration," Frank pointed out. "He and Potter are about equal there."

"That's true," Severus admitted.

The door to the room appeared and opened as Jane, Dorian, and Tav came in from Quidditch practice. "Whew!" Jane said flopping down into a chair. "We had a long practice!"

Dorian grinned. "Yeah, it's Applewhite's last year and he wants to win the Cup."

"You can't blame him if he wants to go out on top," Tav replied as he grabbed a biscuit from the plate on the coffee table and sat down. "Besides, I've gotten rather used to seeing the House Cup on the mantle in our common room."

Frank grinned. "We might have some redecorating plans for you though."

The doors appeared again and Sirius and Pete entered the room.

"Where have you guys been?" Regulus asked. "It's almost dinner time."

"We've been in the library. I've been helping Pete with Transfiguration and he's been helping me with Potions." Sirius made a face. "I'm still pants at that and it's my own fault for goofing off with Potter the last two years instead of listening to Sluggy."

Since it was time for dinner, they made their way from the seventh floor to the Great Hall. Severus and Lily walked behind the rest. "Grandma owled me today that she'd sent your parents and Dorian's an invitation for you and Dorian to visit us over the holidays."

"I'm sure my parents will let me, but Tuney's written me that she'll be home for a few days during the holidays and I want to make sure I have enough time to see her. I don't think she's going to be back from Paris permanently until after we leave for Hogwarts next September."

"Grandma wrote me that checked with your mum about Petunia before she sent the invitation out."

James and his friends we're already seated in their usual spots and James was holding court as they walked past. "Here come the losers!" he said loudly.

Sirius stopped and turned around, "Losers, huh? None of _our_ families have ever been expelled from Gringotts, Potter! It's pretty sad when even the goblins turn up their noses at you!"

James jumped to his feet with his wand out. "You take that back, Black, you dirty, dark wizard!"

Sirius quickly pulled his wand out too. "I won't take anything back, Potter! I stand by my insult!"

Minerva saw what was happening from the head table and hurried over. "Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, wands away and five points from each of you for having your wands out when you're not in class! Now be seated and be quiet!"

Reg rolled his eyes. Sirius would never learn to hold his temper and pick his battles especially around imbeciles such as Potter, MacTavish, MacDonald, and Troyer. At the rate he and Potter were losing points for Gryffindor, Slytherin or one of the other houses would win the Cup by default simply because there would be nothing left in the Gryffindor hourglass.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Charles Potter was working in his study when his wife knocked on the door. "Charles, the elves have dinner on the table."

"Coming, dear," he called. He locked what he'd been working on away in his desk and got up.

"What are you working on, Charles? You've locked yourself in your study when you've come home for the past week and come to bed much later than normal," Mavis asked.

"A way to get back at those snooty goblins. They've gotten way above their station! How dare they treat a wizard of my standing in such a cavalier fashion?"

They sat down at the table in the dining room. As Mavis filled her plate, she asked, "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm working on plans to open another bank in Diagon Alley and I'm planning to run Gringotts into the ground! By the time I'm through with those goblins, they'll be crawling out of the wreckage of Gringotts on their hands and knees, screaming for mercy!" He proclaimed. "And they won't get any from me!"

"Or me!" Mavis declared. "And we'll have a safe place to store our money again. I worry continually that we'll be robbed by Death Eaters because, thanks to Rita Skeeter, everyone knows what happened at Gringotts and this Lord Voldemort probably knows how wealthy we are." She thought about the rooms upstairs that contained sacks of Galleons, Sickles, Knuts plus valuable artwork and heirlooms of every kind.

"Don't worry, Mavis. My bank will be warded so well that any Death Eater that tries to enter will be thrown out into the middle of the street!"

"I'm so proud of you, Charles. I know there probably are many other wizarding families who are sick of the tyranny of those goblins! They'll come flocking to our bank when it opens! What are you thinking about calling it?"

"I was thinking about calling it the _First_ Bank of Diagon Alley and I'm already looking at tearing down that empty building next to Slug & Jiggers so when people come out of the Leaky Cauldron, our bank will be the first thing you see. I'd like to get their building too, but those two old farts refuse to move."

"Isn't there some way you can force them out of there?" Mavis asked. "There's an empty building right next to Madam Malkins where they could move."

"I pointed out that out to them. I even told them that moving there would increase their business because of all the business Madam Malkins gets, but they still refused."

"Maybe somebody could start a rumor that one or two people have gotten sick from their potions or that their ingredients aren't fresh. Maybe James' friend Daniel or Lisa parents' could accidentally let this slip at a party and then when they start losing business, they'll be more than happy to move to a better location." She hadn't suggested the MacDonalds because she knew they would never go for it.

"That's an excellent idea, Mavis, but we must make completely sure that nobody traces it back to us or all my efforts with this bank will have gone for naught."

"Of course, dear. We'll think about it some more before we act."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

You just can't keep losing your temper like that, Siri," Reg said as they walked from the Room of Requirement. "You know what mum and dad will say if they hear you've been fighting again?"

Sirius shuddered as he recalled he'd gotten his mum's hand and his dad's ruler across his bum more than once in the last two years. "Are you going to tattle on me, Reg?"

Reg snorted loudly. "Of course not! But you need to control your temper around that idiot Potter because McGonagall's going to get fed up at some point with you two losing Gryffindor points all the time and she _will_ write a letter home."

"I just can't stand that spoiled smuck!" Sirius swore. "He thinks he and his family are better than everybody else and his family's barely 500 years old!"

"Neither can I, but there's no point in getting into a fight with him every time he opens his stupid mouth, is there?"

"Well, no, I suppose not," Sirius grudgingly admitted.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily and Severus were bundled up in their winter cloaks, scarves, hat and gloves and standing outside in the courtyard. Lily had conjured a jar for each of them that contained a blue flame to keep their hands warm. It was only eight o'clock, but so dark they couldn't even see the Black Lake.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing Mirrorvale again and your grandparents …and you alone …away from school I mean," she explained hurriedly.

"I know," Severus nodded with a smile on his face. "I like all our friends; they're a lot of fun and I enjoy being with them, but sometimes it's really nice to be alone with just you like now and we seldom get to do this."

Lily blushed and smiled, "I was thinking the other day about how we met. Do you remember, Sev?"

Severus laughed. "Yes, Grey got away from mum and she was worried about him so she sent me out to look for him. I found you petting him and I was really surprised because he normally only let us pet him."

"I was surprised to see him because I always wanted a cat, but could never have one be because of dad's allergy to them. We had just moved in that morning and mum was trying to get the house straightened up before dad came home. Tuney and I had a fight so mum separated us; she sent me outside to play and Tuney had to play in her room by herself."

"Mum invited you over for tea when she found out you were new to the neighborhood," Severus added wistfully. Sometimes he still missed his mum and dad so bad. He felt Lily take hold of his hand.

"Its okay, Sev. I miss them too. Your mum was so nice and your dad was always telling funny jokes."

Severus smiled. "Mum had to occasionally get after him because sometimes they were kind of off-color."

"I wish things could have been different for you, Sev. I really do," Lily said earnestly a tear sliding down her cheek.

"It's okay, Lily," Severus replied brushing the tear away with his finger. "I've got grandpa and grandma plus your mum and dad so I don't feel as lonely as I did …right after it happened." Seeing her so close, Severus bent and gave Lily a soft kiss on her mouth.


	52. In Hot Water

** 52**

**In Hot Water**

Alethea27

**A/N:** _Happy Birthday, Neville yesterday and Harry today!_

Lily's cheeks were flushed as she pulled back from Severus' unexpected kiss, but at the same time, she was thrilled by his show of affection for her.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"No, its okay Sev …it was very nice and …I enjoyed it," she replied stumbling a bit. "In fact I wouldn't mind if we …did it again," she replied blushing fiercely.

Severus' lips met Lily's willingly and they held the kiss for a few seconds until they heard "Uhem." They broke apart quickly Severus flushing and Lily's face almost as red as her hair to find Horace standing behind them.

"I think perhaps you two had better come back inside. It's gotten quite cold now and if the pain in my knees is any indication; we're in for a fierce storm tonight."

"Yes, Professor," Lily replied as she quickly went inside the door Horace held open and started down the hallway towards the main staircase. She stopped and glanced back at Severus and then waved before disappearing.

Severus followed Horace to the dungeon and waited as he gave the password to the Gargoyle head and they entered the common room. He wondered if Professor Slughorn was going to say anything about how he'd found them, but Horace's only concern seemed to be how cold it was. "I really don't want to see you or Miss Evans in the hospital wing with frostbite." He noticed Severus' flush. "Mr. Snape, you're not in trouble. This is certainly not the first time I've come upon students snogging and I doubt it will be the last," Horace said with a smile, attempting to put Severus at ease.

"Yes sir," Severus said. "Thank you. Goodnight sir," he said heading to his dorm.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily hurried through the Gryffindor common room hoping nobody would notice her not quite subsided red face especially Potter and his cronies. She made it upstairs to her dorm without incident and opened the door. Alice was lying on her bed on her stomach with her Herbology textbook open in front of her. She looked up as Lily took off her gloves and stuffed them into the pockets of her coat, took off her scarf, unbuttoned her coat and then hung them up in her wardrobe.

"Where were you?" Alice asked.

"Sev and I were out in the courtyard talking." She blushed. "Actually, he kissed me …twice."

"Really?" Alice said excitedly, sitting up. "So tell. What was it like?"

Lily smiled and touched her lips in remembrance. "Very nice, but we got interrupted by Professor Slughorn."

"Oops! Are you in trouble? Did he give you detention?"

Lily giggled. "No, but I was expecting him to. He seemed more concerned about us getting out of the cold. He said something about his knees were paining him and that was a sign that there was going to be a bad storm tonight."

"It wouldn't surprise me; it's been cold enough the last few days." She looked at Lily who by now was seated on her bed with her potion textbook open. "So what was the reason for the kiss?"

"We were talking about the first time we met when we were five. Sev and his parents lived next door to us. We had just moved in that morning. My dad was Sev's dad's boss at the Mill. Greymalkin had gotten out and Sev's mum was worried about him and sent Sev out to find him. He found me petting him and was really surprised because he said Grey only usually let family pet him. We became best friends and I liked his dad and mum too; they were really nice, but then just a few months after we met, his dad was killed in a horrible accident at the Mill. About a month after that, his mum was killed in front of him in Diagon Alley dueling a Death Eater who was trying to kill a Muggleborn family. He went to live with his grandparents afterwards and I never saw him again until I came to Hogwarts."

"Merlin! That's awful!" Alice replied with a shake of her head. "No wonder he seems more mature than the rest of us. Something like that _would_ make you grow up faster."

"Anyway I got kind of sad remembering and that's when he kissed me the first time. The second time was just because the first time was so nice."

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stopped talking as Mary burst into the room. "Jamie invited me to Potter Manor for Christmas," she bragged.

"Whoop de do," Alice muttered rolling her eyes and looking at Lily who was attempting to stifle a giggle.

"Well, it's much better than going over to visit a bunch of dark wizards like Snivellus' family!" Mary proclaimed angrily.

"Sev and his grandparents are not dark wizards!" Lily said, her eyes flashing. "They're very nice people and very respectable. And quit calling Sev that horrible name Potter made up!"

"And the Gringotts goblins have never tossed any of the Prince family out into the street," Alice sneered. "In fact I looked it up and no wizarding family, not even the Malfoys has ever been thrown out of Gringotts. The Potters have the _honor _of being the very first."

"It doesn't matter. Jamie's mum wrote him that his dad is going to opening another bank in Diagon Alley and he's going to run those goblins into the ground!" Mary huffed with her nose in the air.

"You mean like how he was going to run Minister Bagnold into the ground in the election?" Lily snickered.

"In fact I'm going to ask my dad to transfer all of our gold into Mr. Potter's bank," Mary announced.

"That ought to go over like a lead broomstick," Alice whispered and Lily giggled.

"Everybody in the house thinks you two are going dark because you hang around with Snivellus, Arsedrew, DePuka, Dodohurst, Lillligoop, and the Black brothers," Mary announced. "Righteous Gryffindors don't hang around with dirty, dark snakes!"

"Sirius is a Gryffindor in case you've forgotten MacDoofus," Lily snapped.

"Jamie says they should resort him and put him where he really belongs, in Slytherin."

"There's only one problem with that," Alice said. "According to _Hogwarts: A History_, the Hat's never resorted _anybody_. So Sirius was Sorted into the right house. Pull your head out of your arse and quit listening to Pothead," Alice said scornfully.

"Yes and like that bunch you hang around with is so sterling!' Lily scoffed. "Potter's a bully with an ego the size of Saturn, Troyer a brainless twit, and MacTavish is a pureblood snob worse than Lucius Malfoy!"

"He personally reminds me of a rat!" Alice added. "Every time I see him I get the urge to offer him some stale cheese!"

"Daniel and James are very nice. Just because they don't like the riff-raff you hang around with doesn't mean they're snobs and Lisa is a lot of fun. Much more fun than that boring bed-head Goshawk who's always got her nose stuck in a book!"

"Irene's smart because she's always reading," Lily snapped. "Troyer's lucky if she has two brain cells to call her own."

"Look, you don't like our friends and we don't like yours, MacDonald so why don't you go back to the common room and rejoin your friends in not being prepared for class tomorrow," Alice said.

"Well!" Mary huffed then turned and flounced back out of the room.

"Better yet, why doesn't she move in with Troyer? I hear they've only got four in their dorm," Lily grumbled.

"Because Potter and MacTavish want her here so she can spy on us," Alice answered.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus was sitting cross-legged on his bed next to Grey practicing his Transfiguration for class tomorrow. He was attempting to transfigure a marshmallow into a pillow, but concentration was difficult when he kept thinking about kissing Lily.

He heard the door open and heard the voices of Avery, the Lestrange twits and Michael Mulciber. His bed curtains were suddenly jerked open and found Mulciber glaring at him. "I hear from your roommates that you're still hanging around with those Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. We decided you need to be taught a lesson so anybody else who's of a mind to make friends with the wrong types – won't."

"Don't call my friends those horrible names!" Severus shouted shooting up. He remembered the basic moves that Black Leif and Black Conor had taught him and quickly readied himself for their attack. Grey suddenly let go with an unearthly scream and flew at Mulciber, knocking him to the ground, scratching him. Mulciber screamed in fright, trying to throw Grey off him unsuccessfully.

Avery tried to tackle Severus who instead moved out of the way so Avery hit his head on the bedpost of Severus' bed instead and dropped to the ground unconscious.

Severus faced the Lestranges and said, "What are you two waiting for? An invitation?"

Rodolphus launched himself at Severus only to have Severus' fist plow into his stomach. All the desire to fight went out of him as the breath went out of his lungs and the pain blossomed in his stomach.

Severus looked at Rabastan who held up his hands in surrender and backed away. "Grey! Cease!" Severus ordered sharply. Grey jumped back up on the bed, but continued to watch Mulciber ceaselessly.

The door was suddenly flung open and Horace came in with his wand at ready. "What in Merlin's name is going on in here? The alarms went off in my quarters alerting me there was a fight in the third year dorms. He looked at Mulciber. "Merlin's beard! What happened to your face?"

"His bloody cat is what happened to my face! It's a bloody monster and ought to be put down!" Mulciber yelled, getting up.

"What happened, Mr. Snape?"

"I was studying and these four came into the room and said they were going to teach me a lesson because they think I shouldn't be friends with …using their expressions, Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. They said it was a lesson for anybody else who was thinking about making friends with the _wrong types_. Grey attacked Mulciber to protect me. Avery tried to tackle me, but I moved out of the way and he hit my bedpost instead and knocked himself out and I punched Lestrange when he tried to attack me."

Horace face had taken on a very cold expression when he heard the words Mudblood and Blood Traitor. "Mr. Mulciber, go see Madam Pomfrey and get those scratches healed. Mr. Lestrange?"

Avery who had just regained consciousness sat up, rubbing his head. Rodolphus helped his brother to get to his feet and then helped Avery up. "Yes, Professor?"

"Take your brother and Mr. Avery and go with Mr. Mulciber to see Madam Pomfrey. Starting tomorrow night all four of you will have detention for three nights and suffer the loss of 10 house points each for deliberately attacking a housemate with the intent to injure him. Another 5 points each will be taken for use of those derogatory names."

"What's Snape getting?" Mulciber demanded. "He punched Rodolphus!"

"That is none of your concern, Mr. Mulciber and unless you wish to suffer the loss of more house points, I would advise you to leave this instant," Horace replied.

Mulciber, helping Rabastan with Avery and Rodolphus left the room muttering under his breath, "Little _potion's prodigy_ thinks he's untouchable."

"I'm sorry about Grey, Professor. He's very protective of me," Severus said.

"I know. Even part-Kneazles tend to be that way, Mr. Snape. However, while I'm not going to give you detention; I will take 10 points from you for fighting."

Severus understood even if he didn't think it was fair.

"If you want to be assigned to a new dorm, there is a spot in the fourth year dorm occupied by Mr. Andrews and Mr. DeLuca."

"That would be great, Professor," Severus said. "I don't feel safe here anymore."

"I'll remain here while you pack and then I'll escort you to your new dorm," Horace announced. "You have my permission to use magic to pack."

Once he finished packing his trunk and putting Grey in his carrier, Horace escorted him to the fourth year dorms which were up a short flight of steps. He knocked on the door and Dorian answered it. He was surprised to see Severus with Slughorn. "What's going on, Professor?"

"I am changing Mr. Snape's dorm as his roommates are unhappy with his friends and attempted to teach him a lesson. I do not feel he will be safe remaining in that dorm."

"Sure," Dorian said, opening the door wider and stepping back. "Come on in, Sev and welcome."

"Thanks Dorian," Severus replied, pulling his trunk inside.

"The bed next to mine is available," Tav said. "Over there is our other roommate, Hugh Longworth. He's a Muggleborn like Dorian."

"I'm Severus Snape," Severus said shaking his hand. "I'm a Half-blood."

Hugh smiled and replied, "I've heard a lot about you from Dorian and Tav. They say you're a potion genius."

"I'm good at potions, but I don't know about being a genius," Severus replied modestly as he let Grey out of his carrier. He immediately settled down on the bed and began to purr loudly. "I think Grey's happy to be out of there too. I had to ward my bed every day to protect him from those gits."

"No doubt they're followers of that wizard who's now titling himself as _Lord Voldemort," _Hugh remarked sarcastically.

"From the remarks they made and the derogatory names they used, I think you're probably right," Severus agreed. "My mum was killed dueling a follower of his when they were attacking a Muggleborn family in Diagon Alley."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hugh said sympathetically. "But it's great that your mum stood up for that Muggleborn family. I don't think there are enough witches and wizards willing to do that."

Severus unpacked his trunk in silence, hung up his clothes in his wardrobe, placed his books on the shelf over his desk, and then got out his Transfiguration book and resumed studying for tomorrow's lesson.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

"I finally found something good we can use on those morons," Daniel said. "I found it in the library and copied the page."

"What is it?" James asked, smiling widely.

"It's a stinking charm. It makes you stink badly and you can't smell it, but everybody else around you can. In fact anybody its cast on can't smell it on anybody else it's been cast on either."

"Perfect!" Mary squealed clapping her hands together.

"What it's called?" Lisa asked.

Daniel replied. "It's called _Rancens Alosque Animadverto_ and it basically translates to rancid stinking without notice. "The incantation is the same. It's kind of hard to pronounce so we'll have to practice it and make sure it's correct before casting it."

"What are we waiting for?" James said. "Let's get on with it."

It took them a couple of days to learn to pronounce the incantation correctly and when they were ready James and Daniel hid in the alcove near the Great Hall and cast the spell on each of the friends as they walked by. "Now, let's go in and watch the fun," James said.

He and Daniel went in and sat down next to Lisa and Mary. They filled their plates from the platters on the table and began eating all the while keeping their eyes on the Ravenclaw table where the friends were sitting that day.

One of the older Ravenclaw girls sitting next to Irene suddenly said, "What is that horrible smell? It smells like someone fell into a pile of dog crap!" She turned and sniffed at Irene. "Phew! It's you, Goshawk. What the hell did you step in?" She pulled the collar of her robe over her nose to shield it and moved as far away from Irene as she could get.

"What are you talking about, Crankhower?" Irene demanded. "I don't smell anything. Do you guys smell anything?"

Remus and Pete who were sitting across from her shook their heads, but Remus caught sight of the Ravenclaw second year who had been sitting next to him moving farther away. He sniffed and thought he could smell a wisp something unpleasant, but it was very faint.

The bell rang and everybody at the Ravenclaw table rushed for the door. Irene and Caddaric headed for Herbology, Reg headed for Potions and the rest of the friends headed to Transfiguration.

Severus couldn't help but notice that everybody was giving them a wide berth or covering their noses with their robes as they passed, but he didn't know why. Obviously, people thought they smelled something unpleasant, but he smelled nothing himself.

Lily, Alice, Frank, Peter Remus and Sirius looked just as confused. "Why is everybody acting like we smell bad?" Sirius asked. "We all took showers or had a baths this morning,"

Jane and Emily walked with Lily and Alice ahead of the boys. Lily felt unnerved by all the people who appeared to think they smelled bad for some reason. They went inside the classroom and sat down.

As Severus sat down, Mulciber, Avery, the Lestranges, Wilkes, and Rosier all got up and moved away. "Merlin's beard, Snape, Lillibridge, and Dewhurst! You all stink!" Mulciber growled. "But then that's what you get for hanging around with Mudblood and Blood Traitors, Snape!"

"I told you already; don't call my friends those awful names!" Severus yelled jumping to his feet in anger.

"Whew!" Daniel exclaimed loudly. "Let's move! It smells really rancid in here today!"

"PU!" Mary said holding her nose as she got up and moved away.

"I'm getting nauseous! Why don't you lot go somewhere else?" Lisa said getting up and moving beside Mary.

"I think there's a bunch of people in here who ought to take better care of their hygiene!" James mocked from where he had moved to stand beside Daniel.

Minerva walked into the room at that moment and saw half her students standing on the sides of the room. "What's going on here?" She asked walking towards them when suddenly the smell hit her. "Merlin's hat!" She exclaimed. "What is that awful odor?"

"It's them!" Mulciber said pointing at Severus and the rest of the friends. "They smell like they rolled in a pile of dog shit!"

"Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Mulciber," Minerva replied dryly. "And 5 points from Slytherin for using foul language in my classroom." She turned to the teens and quickly did a visual scan. "I think you best go see Madam Pomfrey. Something is causing this although I can't see anything myself."

Lily was in tears as was Emily as they walked out of the classroom. Alice and Jane tried to comfort them. "Don't worry Lily," Alice said. "Maybe we ate some spoiled food and it's having a strange reaction."

Pete shook his head. "Don't think so, Alice. The elves would never serve spoiled food."

"But from now on people will always be sniffing us to see if we smell bad," Emily said.

"And they might refuse to sit beside us because they think we're always going to smell bad," Lily said.

"If they do than they're not worth knowing anyway," Jane declared.

When they got to the hospital, they were surprised to see Dorian, Tav, and Reg were already there as well as Caddaric and Irene who explained that Professor Sprout had regretfully sent them from the class because some of the other students were becoming nauseated.

"Babbling kicked us out of Runes too," Dorian explained with a grimace.

"Yeah because the other were complaining we smelled like dog poop," Tav added.

"Sluggy sent me to go see Madam Pomfrey too," Reg said. He looked at Severus. "I heard he moved you to the fourth year dorm."

"Yes, Mulciber, Avery and the Lestrange twits tried to beat me up because they don't like my choice of friends," Severus sneered.

"Oh no, Sev!" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't worry Lily," Severus replied with a chuckle. "The gits ended up doing more damage to themselves in the end. Grey attacked Mulciber and scratched his face all up; Avery tried to tackle me and hit the bedpost of my bed instead, knocking himself out and I punched Rodolphus in the gut and took the wind right out of his sails. Rabastan didn't even want to try anything after that. They did lose 60 house points between the four of them though and I lost another 10 for fighting even though it was self-defense."

"Sluggy moved Severus into our dorm so don't worry Lily," Dorian said. "It's me, Tav, and another Muggleborn named Hugh Longworth."

Madam Pomfrey came over to them, looking at them suspiciously. She had already done an exam of Dorian, Tav, and Reg with her wand. "I've never seen anything like this before. I can't find any physical reason for it. Tell me what you did this morning."

"Nothing different Madam Pomfrey," Irene answered with a shrug. "I got up, took a shower, got dressed, got my books together that I'd need this morning and walked down to breakfast with my roommates. It wasn't until after I'd been sitting at the table for a few minutes that the girl next to me moved away complaining I smelled like dog poop."

"You know my sense of smell is much sharper than normal due to my condition and I thought I could smell a really faint odor of something unpleasant, but it wasn't strong enough for me to identify it," Remus explained.

Madam Pomfrey frowned again. "Is it the same for all of you? Your house mates noticed nothing before you left your houses, but your tablemates noticed it after you came into the Great Hall?"

The rest of the teens nodded and Frank said, "Sirius and I walked down with Archibald and Dave and they never said a thing about us smelling bad."

"Hugh never said anything and he wasn't grimacing or holding his nose either," Tav replied.

"It sounds as if you've been hexed again," Madam Pomfrey said. "It will take me some time to research what the hex is and find its counter spell." She looked at her watch. "Class is almost over and I will send my Patronus to notify Minerva as to what's happened and ask her to bring Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout with her. Why don't you use this time to study as you probably won't be going to any of the rest of your classes today." Madam Pomfrey transfigured a bed into a table and padded chairs so they could study there. "I will ask Tippy to bring you food at lunchtime."

The teens sat down and looked at each other. "Who do you suppose did this to us if it is a hex?" Pete asked.

"That's easy enough," Dorian said. "It was Potter and his friends. Potter and MacTavish have probably been looking to get back at us after Tav and I made all their hair fall out after they were gripping that we cheated because we won the match."

"I'm sure MacDonald and Troyer helped them find the perfect hex too," Reg said. "MacDonald thinks the sun shines out of Potter's arsehole!"

"Mum would wash your mouth out with her special soap if she heard you say that Reg," Sirius pointed out.

"I know, but I got to call them as I see them, Siri."

The doors to the hospital wing flew open as Minerva marched in followed by Horace, Filius and Pomona.

"You think these children have been hexed, Poppy?" Minerva asked after casting a silencing spell.

"I can't find any other explanation for the stench, Minerva. There's certainly no physical reason for it and from what they've told me about their morning routines they didn't smell when they left their houses and then suddenly they did after they got to the Great Hall."

"I take it you suspect Mr. Potter and Mr. MacTavish did it in retaliation for the hair removal spell someone cast on them after the Quidditch match?" Horace asked.

"Well, he was one of the guilty culprits in the last mass hexing of this group," Poppy replied. "I don't have any idea what the spell is or its counter and the children will have to stay here until it's found."

"I will check with Irma," Filius said. "If it was Mr. Potter and Mr. MacTavish, Irma should be able to locate the book they used quickly as neither of them ever bothers putting their books back in the proper places as Irma's always complaining to me."

"I will help you Filius," Pomona called. She and Filius left the hospital talking in low tones.

"I think I will go back to my office and check my books to see if there might be a potion that could banish the smell at least. I know it's a long-shot, but there may be something I can do."

"Good idea Horace," Minerva said. She looked over at the teens sitting at the table quietly studying or taking. "They apparently can't smell how bad they smell."

"Probably it's a good thing Minerva or Poppy would need to dose them all with Stomach Soothers," Horace replied as he turned to head back to the dungeon.

It wasn't until early the next morning that Filius visited Minerva with a book in hand that had the innocuous title of, _Powerful Charms._ "Irma found this filed in the Transfiguration section just this morning and alerted me. She did a revealing spell that she uses to find out who's damaged a book they used while in the library and Mr. MacTavish's magical signature was all over it." He opened it to the place where he had placed his finger. "The spell iscalled Rancens Alosque Animadverto."

"Stinking without notice," Minerva translated.

"Yes, the general idea of it is to make someone stink so they don't notice it, but everyone else does. The caster isn't affected by it unfortunately so we wouldn't be able to connect it to them that way."

"But we do have Irma identifying Mr. MacTavish's magical signature is on the book and that may be enough to trick them into admitting he and whoever else of his friends helped to cast it. I guarantee if he's certain we know it's him that did it; he won't want to go down alone. What is the counter spell to it."

"The caster must wave their wand over the affected while chanting Desino Foetor. A breeze will be felt by the affected and the smell will be vanished," Filius read.

"Cease Stink," Minerva said. She got up and left her office with Filius following her. They immediately went to the hospital wing and gave the information to Poppy. After practicing the counter spell a few times, she lined the teens up waved her wand over them while chanting, "Desino Foetor."

Severus felt a light breeze moving around him as did the rest of the teens.

"Wow! That feels good," Sirius said smiling.

When she was done, she called Minerva and Filius over and all three of them sniffed the teens to see if they could detect any lingering odor. "I can't detect any odor now, but I'm going to do it one more time just to be on the safe side," Poppy said. When she had completed the second round of the counter spell she said, "Leave all the clothing you were wearing yesterday here and I'll let the laundry elves know they need special treatment."

The teens who were dressed in hospital gowns and robes left to go to their houses and get ready for classes taking their book bags along. Madam Pomfrey had cast the counter spell over their books in case they had been affected too. As Lily, Alice, Remus, Frank, Pete, and Sirius walked into the Gryffindor common room; James yelled, "Hold your noses everybody! Here comes the stinkies!"

Sirius growled and tried to lunge at James, but Remus, Frank, and Pete held him back. "Pay him no mind, Siri," Remus said loudly. "He's just a dumb ass trying to make everybody think he's clever."

They went upstairs and changed into their school clothes and walked back downstairs. Lily stopped in front of James and said, "I know you did this, Pothead and so does Professor McGonagall and you're going to get yours!"

"Prove it, Silly Lily!" James sneered.

Minerva appeared in the common room just then and called, "Mr. MacTavish, I need to see you before breakfast. Come along."

MacTavish gave James a puzzled look and then followed Minerva out. James suddenly started to look worried.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus and Lily were coming from the library that evening. They were laughing about the fact that MacTavish thinking that Professor McGonagall already had him, admitted proudly that he and James were the ones who had cast the stinking spell on the other teens. Filius did a _Prior Incantato_ on their wands which revealed they had cast the spell. They had been given an in-house suspension plus two weeks of detention with Argus and loss of 20 house points each.

"It's a good thing MacTavish wasn't sorted into Slytherin," Severus laughed. "He has ambition, but not the least bit of cunning."

They weren't paying attention to what was going on around them and suddenly they found their way blocked by Mulciber, Avery, the Lestrange brothers, Wilkes and Rosier. "We still need to teach you a lesson about hanging around with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors, Snape and this time your mangy cat isn't here to defend you," Mulciber said.

The staircase was slightly to their left and Severus wondered if he could get Lily past the Slytherins and safely up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey, what's going on here?" They heard James call as he and Daniel walked up.

"Slytherin business Potter and none of yours," Avery replied.

"You're paying Snivellus back for daring to exist?" James asked. "First intelligent thing I've seen you snakes do."

"You have our permission in other words," Daniel added.

"Go get a professor you idiots!" Lily hissed.

Severus looked from the Slytherins to James and Daniel. He was trapped between them and knew he probably would not be able to get out of it without injury of some sort, but he could hopefully keep Lily safe.

Mulciber had his wand out, pointed it at Severus and yelled, "Tarantallegra!"

Severus' legs began to dance crazily and he could not control them or stop them from moving nor could he stop himself from moving towards the stairs. He felt the heel of his shoe slip over the edge of the first step and the continued twisting and flailing of his legs sent him over the edge and tumbling down the stairs until he finally stopped on the second floor landing, his legs continuing to flail weakly. The last thing he heard before he blacked out were Lily's screams.


	53. A Reckoning

**53**

**A Reckoning**

Professor Gold was patrolling the halls, as was his wont on certain nights, when it was his turn to do so, along with Minerva and Horace and Filius, his dark brown robes billowing out behind him like the wings of a hawk, when he heard the sound of screaming. It was a girl doing so, the screams were high and shrill and filled with utter horror.

Gold sprinted towards the direction of the noise and inwardly cursed the fact that Dumbledore's ward spells prevented him from Apparating directly to the scene of the problem. He could have been there by now and seeing why the hell the girl was screaming. Was she being attacked? Perhaps seen a spider or a boggart? But he feared something much worse, as he got closer and heard the girl now yelling at someone, "You brainless wicked evil little _bastards!_ How _dare_ you hurt Sev that way!"

Mulciber laughed. "Shut it, you whiny bint! Or else you'll get some of what we gave him eh, mates?"

"Try it and I'll hex your nuts off!" Lily threatened, though she was scared witless. "_If_ you even have any!"

Mulciber's companions hooted, but their victory over the Slytherin Mudblood lover was shortlived.

For Gold rounded the corner and came upon the terrible scene, Severus lying still as death at the foot of the stairs, and Mulciber, Wilkes, Avery, the Lestranges, and Rosier surrounding Lily Evans. His eyes suddenly blazing amber with the heat of his wrath, Gold gestured with one hand at Mulciber, who had his wand out and was clearly threatening Miss Evans, and perhaps had also hexed Severus.

Most wizards did not use wandless magic all that much, for few were proficient in its use, but Gold was not most wizards, and he had mastered many spells, and even invented some of his own without a wand, since his former profession required it.

Eyes narrowed, for there was nothing Robert Gold detested more than a pack of bullies, and especially boys who dared to harm a girl, he cast a spell that lifted the boys off the ground and encased them in tendrils of glittering magic, binding them fast like mummies, making them unable to move or use their wands against Lily.

Shocked screams came from the boys.

Lily looked up and saw Gold standing at the foot of the stairs. "Professor Gold!" she half-sobbed.

"What the devil is going on here, Miss Evans?" Robert rasped softly.

"Mulciber and these other Slytherins tried to pick a fight with Sev and me and they hexed Sev and made him fall down the stairs," Lily cried, running down the stairs and over to her unconscious boyfriend.

Gold muttered something under his breath that Lily suspected was a swear word, and knelt beside the young Slytherin. His hand felt for a pulse and he said, "He's still breathing, I think he hit his head and knocked himself out. We need to get him to the infirmary." He felt down the length of Severus's comatose form, making sure nothing was broken. "All right, let's get him on a stretcher." He waved his wand and conjured a stretcher and then floated Severus onto it.

"_Mobili corpus!"_

"Hey! What about us!" yelled Avery.

Gold spun on them. "You may stay just as you are, until I come back and deal with you! Hexing Mr. Snape, your own Housemate, no less, and threatening Miss Evans, has shown you all to be despicable and cruel bullies, and if there is one thing I do not tolerate , it is that! Am I clear?" his voice was soft as silk, but as menacing as a runespoor's, all black velvet sheathed steel.

Before the boys could mutter an affirmative, he was moving away, with Severus floating beside him and Lily alongside the stretcher on the other side. "Miss Evans, can you tell me how this altercation started?"

Lily explained haltingly about what had occurred, stifling back sobs of fear. Severus was so still . . .she prayed he would be all right and that he wasn't gravely injured. " . . .and James and MacTavish knew we were in trouble and Potter said . . .he said . . . _You're paying Snivellus back for daring to exist? First intelligent thing I've seen you snakes do . . ._ and I told him to get a professor, but he and Daniel just laughed and kept on going up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, Professor Gold! They didn't care that we were in trouble because they hate Severus because he's a Slytherin that dares to stand up to them and me for being a Muggleborn. They left us to get hexed!"

Gold scowled, his normal calm and unruffled demeanor suddenly hard and uncompromising. "Are you telling me that Potter and MacTavish did nothing while you were ganged up on?"

"Yes, sir," Lily replied. "They walked away . . .and Daniel even said that Mulciber and his gits had their permission to hex us!"

Gold shook his head. "And _that_ one is a Gryffindor? So much for the legendary courage of the House of Lions! 'Twould seem all his courage is for one person—himself." The brown-haired professor snorted. "As is Mr. Potter's!"

"They've always been like that, Professor Gold!" Lily said heatedly. "They only care for their own blueblooded selves. Anyone else they regard as second class citizens!"

"Humph!" Gold rolled his eyes. "I shall deal with them as well later. After we get Mr. Snape treated."

They had reached the Hospital Wing, and Lily held open the door for the stretcher to be floated inside. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! We have an emergency! Severus's been hurt bad!"

She raced into the ward, expecting to see the familiar form of the mediwitch come bustling out of her office or the dispensary.

But the ward was empty and silent.

"Poppy?" called Gold.

"Where is she?" cried Lily, panicked.

Just then a piece of parchment shaped like a bird flew into the room and to Professor Gold.

Gold unfolded the bird parchment and read—_Gone on an emergency call to my sister's, she went into early labor and it's not going well. Be back in the morning. Told Dumbledore and he said we can call St. Mungos if necessary.-Poppy Pomfrey._ "Hell and damnation!" he growled. "She's gone, Miss Evans."

"What?" Lily gasped, tears pooling in her expressive emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Madam Pomfrey's gone to help her sister with giving birth," Gold related. "So that means I have to call someone else for help. And I know just who to call."

"Who? Another Healer?"

"Yes. My wife, Isabelle." Gold replied, then went to the fireplace and withdrew a handful of Floo powder from the small jar where Poppy kept it. He tossed it into the flames and shouted, "St Mungos research spell department, Healer Isabelle Gold!"

When the flames turned green, he stuck his head into the fireplace. "Belle!" he called to his wife, who was grinding something with a mortar and pestle.

Isabelle spun upon hearing her husband's voice. "Bobby, what's wrong?"

"I have an emergency here at the school, and Poppy's away helping her sister. Can you come immediately? A boy's been gravely injured, and I'm not qualified to deal with this type of injury."

"Of course I can," she replied, then scribbled a note for anyone looking for her. Then she said, "I'll be right there."

She Flooed into the infirmary a few moments later, her petite face grave.

"Where is he?"

"Over here. I put him in this bed," Gold led her over to where Severus lay unconscious.

Isabelle drew her wand and cast a standard diagnostic spell. "Hmm . . .no broken bones, but he sprained his ankle, has multiple bruises and a bump on his head the size of Mt. Everest. And it's that I'm most concerned about."

"Concussion?" Robert queried.

Isabelle cast another spell. "Yes. A fairly nasty one." She twirled her wand in a circle and muttered something. "But I've started it mending."

Lily exhaled softly.

Robert turned to her and said, "Miss Evans, would you rather return to your dorm now with me to escort you, or wait until I've taken those pack of scoundrels to the Headmaster and informed him of what they've been up to, as well as Professor Slughorn?"

"Please, Professor Gold, may I stay here with Sev? I promise I'll be quiet and not get in the way," Lily said earnestly, her green eyes pleading.

The Defense professor chuckled. "Quit looking at me like that, lass. You remind me of my daughter, Sage, when she wants dessert before supper."

"And you almost always fall for it, Bobby," Isabelle snorted.

The wizard shrugged. "Puppydog eyes. Gets me almost every time."

Lily smiled. The two reminded her in a way of her own parents.

"All right. Stay here with Isabelle then. I'll be back as soon as I've taken care of those young scalawags." His eyes flashed angrily. "Though if I had my way, I'd take care of them with a boot to their backsides out of this castle!"

"Wretched little brats!" Isabelle said angrily.

Gold's mouth compressed in a tight line and he strode from the room, his robes billowing like falcon wings behind him.

Lily stared after him. "How's he _do_ that?"

Isabelle laughed. "You know, I've always wondered the same thing. And he's never told me. Ah, well, he's always been a bit of a mystery, my Bobby. But then, I like him that way." Then the Healer began to run another series of diagnostics on her patient.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Gold stalked back up to where he'd left the miscreants dangling from his wandless Entrapment Charm, sending his familiar, a golden falcon named Valiant, to deliver a message to both Slughorn and McGonagall, informing them of what had gone on and confiscating all of the boys' wands from them while they hung there.

The boys were somewhat less cocky and impudent than they had been at first when Gold found them, and now more apprehensive, as the seriousness of their offense had had time to sink into their dull vicious brains.

"Please, Professor Gold, can't you let us down?" whined Rabastan.

"Yeah, I feel like a fly all wrapped up waiting for a spider," whimpered Avery.

"You can't keep us like this! We'll have you sacked!" Mulciber warned in his nasal voice.

"Oh will you now?" Gold snarled, his voice hissing like an ashwinder. His eyes were flat and hard, like frozen amber. "I dinna think it likely, Mr. Mulciber. I think once we examine your wand 'tis more likely your wand will be in pieces at my feet for deliberately ambushing your Housemate and intending to grievously harm him! And not even the dark reputation of your daddy shall save you, boy! Especially not from _me_!"

The wizard was not a large man, but in that moment he seemed to grow as tall as a troll and more menacing than a demon, as his magic roused and surged through him.

All the boys were quivering and stammering.

"Who _are_ you?" croaked Rodolphus. Surely this was no mere defense professor.

Gold ignored the question, instead crossing his arms over his chest and saying, "Whose idea was this? And I want the truth! No lying now . . or you'll regret it."

"It was Mulciber's," Rosier babbled, anxious to save his own skin.

"Evan, you coward!" Mulciber sneered.

"I ain't getting expelled for you, Morty!"

Sensing the weak link in their defenses, Gold pressed his advantage. "So he planned this and you went along with it? How very sporting of you—seven against two."

"We wasn't intending for Evans to get involved," began Avery. "We thought she'd run an' leave Snivellus to fend for himself."

"It would seem Miss Evans lives up to her House motto. Unlike you, who stupidly followed a boy with little cunning, no loyalty, and less brains than a troll. What a disgrace you all are to your House!"

"Professor Gold is right," Slughorn declared frostily, coming up the stairs towards them. "All of you are in house suspension and detention for three months for acting like dodos and hexing a Housemate and each will lose twenty House points as well," he gritted out, his face hard, his double chins quivering with wrath. "You are not only a disgrace to Slytherin, but Hogwarts, and any attempt to dodge your punishment will result in my vote for immediate expulsion." He pointed a stubby finger at Mulciber. "Except you, Mr. Mulciber. You and I shall be paying a visit to the Headmaster. Robert, would you be so kind as to release them?"

Gold gestured and the glittering strands of golden thread unwound and the boys landed on their backsides on the ground.

Groaning and shooting Gold hateful glances they got to their feet and looked Slughorn.

"Off to bed with you lot!" Horace waved at them, all except Mulciber. "Good work, Robert. Thank you for acting so timely. I think you maybe have saved Snape's life."

"I hope so. That boy did nothing to deserve such injuries."

"How badly is he hurt?"

Gold explained about the concussion and what he recalled of Isabelle's concerns.

He had almost finished speaking when Minerva came down the corridor. "Robert! Horace! What in Merlin's name is going on here? Miss Evans and Mr. Snape were attacked? By his own Housemates?"

"I'm afraid so, Minerva," Horace said heavily.

"But that's not all, I'm afraid," Gold told her. "Potter and MacTavish saw that young Severus and Lily were in trouble and they _refused_ to help. They told Mulciber that he had their permission to attack Mr. Snape and they walked away, leaving both him and Evans to the mercy of those bullies. That, in my book, is as great a crime as what those Slytherins did."

Minerva shook her head, shocked and angry. "Those two little beasts are a disgrace to my House, Robert! That they could just walk off and permit a fellow student to be hexed . . .I'll be speaking to them tonight and their parents I'll Floo tomorrow. You're right, they also ought to be punished for their . . . complicity." She paused, shaking with anger. "How is Mr. Snape?"

"My wife is tending to him now. Hopefully he'll recover," Gold said gravely. "But Isabelle is an excellent Healer."

"I shall see how he is tomorrow," Minerva said. "For now, I need to take two lads by the ear and give them a good skelping, in a manner of speaking!"

She stalked off to summon Potter and MacTavish to her office, while Horace hauled a protesting Mulciber to the Headmaster's office after he had sent Dumbledore a note requesting his presence by owl.

Professor Gold returned to the infirmary in time to see his wife tuck away her wand and try and give her still comatose patient a potion, patiently stroking his throat until he swallowed. Then she straightened, her blue eyes concerned in her heart shaped face, tendrils of her auburn hair escaping her French twist.

"How is he, Belle?"

"Still unconscious. There was more damage than my initial spell revealed, Bobby. When I cast my more specific brain diagnostic it revealed more trauma and swelling on his brain. That was when I Flooed to the hospital and had my mediwitch give me my Head Trauma potion. I just gave him it and hopefully it'll reduce the swelling significantly and enable him to wake up."

"But when he wakes up . . .is there a chance he'll suffer side effects from this trauma?"

"There always is. Head trauma is very tricky. He could have bad headaches, stuttering, memory problems, perhaps even some trouble walking. It all depends on what parts of his brain were the most affected and how fast he heals with the potion."

"But he will heal, won't he, Healer Gold?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Yes. But it may not be a easy process," Isabelle told her honestly. "But I've done my best. The rest is up to him."

"Miss Evans, I think you ought to go back to Gryffindor Tower now," Gold suggested gently. "I will escort you."

"You can come and visit Severus tomorrow," Isabelle said quietly.

Lily bit her lip. Then she went to take Severus' hand and whispered, "I'll be back tomorrow, Sev. I promise. Please get better soon. _Please_. Good night."

She was tempted to give him a kiss, but refrained because her professor was there watching. She started to release his hand, wishing desperately that he would come around.

Suddenly his eyelids fluttered.

"Severus?" she whispered. Hope shone in her face.

Slowly he opened his eyes and stared up at her.

Beaming, Lily squeezed his hand and cried, "Sev, you're awake! How do you feel?"

The dark-haired boy blinked up at her. "Huh? Who's Sev?"

"_You_ are!" Lily gasped. "You're Severus Snape."

"Am I? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Lily . . .Lily Evans . . .your best friend . . ." _Your girlfriend,_ she thought but did not say aloud. "and this is Hogwarts, we're at school, don't you remember?"

He shook his head, bewildered. "No. I don't remember . . . anything." His mind was a foggy swirling blank and all that he knew then was his head hurt and he didn't recall anything except tumbling down some stone steps.

**A/N: skelping-spanking-Gaelic. Who thinks they know what Gold's profession was before he became a defense professor?**


	54. Aftermath

**54**

**Aftermath**

**Alethea27**

**Warning: **_This is **AU **and **Non-Canon Compliant **so no bitching about the characters or the storyline and no Severus vs. James rants or they will be deleted. You have been warned._

**_To Guest Reviewer:_**_ Severus tested out of first year potions and was advanced to third year potions and was appointed Slughorn's assistant in the 1st year potion class in chapter 3. He did not test out of 5th, 6th, and 7th year potions. In chapter 7, Slughorn threatened to take points if Severus' attitude didn't improve when he was tutoring Rosier, but he didn't take any. Perhaps you should read the chapter carefully before you write reviews._

"Sev doesn't remember hardly anything," Lily wept as she told the rest of the friends about what had happened when Severus woke up. They were in the Room of Requirement later the next day. They had all noticed that Severus was not in class which was unusual for him.

"But he remembers he's a wizard though, doesn't he?" Dorian asked.

Lily nodded. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "He remembered that much once his mind cleared of the potions Healer Gold gave him, but I'm not sure what else he remembers."

"I wonder if he remembers what he's learned so far," Tav said. "It would be awful if he didn't."

"His grandparents are with him now. I think since Christmas break is in two weeks; Dumbledore is going to allow them to take him home early."

"It may just be a side effect of the bad concussion and once that is fully healed, his memory will come back completely," Alice said sympathetically.

"At least the creeps who did it are being punished," Reg spat. The entire student body had witnessed Mulciber's wand snapped and him being expelled that morning. Everyone also knew that Avery, Wilkes, Rosier and the Lestrange twins had in-house suspension plus three months detention with Mr. Filch and lost 20 house points each. "I certainly won't miss Mulciber and Sluggy's got the rest of them on a very short leash. They put even a toe out of line and they'll be joining Mulciber." He chuckled. "They _hate_ doing detention with Filch because they all have house elves that do all the work at home so they've never had to do any of it."

"I overheard two of our Prefects talking and saying that McGonagall about burned Potter's and MacTavish's ears off yelling at them and then she gave them three months of in-house suspension, took 50 points from each of them and they have to do a month of detention with Hagrid and that's_ on top_ of the detention she gave them for casting that stinking hex on us," Frank grinned.

"What is the reason they've been given detention for what happened to Severus?" Irene asked curiously. "I know Cousin Charles and Cousin Mavis will be looking for any way to get James out of it."

"I heard it was because they ignored the fact that Lily and Sev needed help and even encouraged their attackers," Remus replied. "They just walked away without summoning a Prefect or a professor to help them when they knew they were in trouble."

"They should have been expelled right along with Mulciber!" Sirius snapped angrily.

"The Potter's and MacTavish's would probably just dump a load of gold into the Ministry or the Hogwarts' coffers and they'd be right back anyway," Peter said gloomily. "That Muggle saying about the rich having their privileges is certainly true in wizarding society."

Caddaric shook his head. "I can't believe the morals of those two. Potter's always claiming that his family is the 'lightest of the light families' yet his parents have bribed and lied to Dumbledore and the Ministry for years. I don't know about the MacTavish family, but regarding the proclamations I've heard from their son; I can only gather they're pureblood snobs on par with the Malfoys and probably believe all that dirty blood crap too."

"Do you think we'll have a chance to say goodbye to Severus before he leaves?" Emily asked.

"I hope so," Jane said. "And I want him to know if I see any of those creeps in the hallway; they're going to be hauling their arses to Madam Pomfrey for a nose job!"

Everybody laughed which broke up the tension and the gloom a bit.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus swallowed the two different potions Madam Pomfrey handed him with an expression of disgust. Grey looked up at Madam Pomfrey from where he lay by Severus. He purred loudly as Severus stroked him. She had allowed the Princes to bring him from Severus' dorm, hoping that Grey's presence would help him get well faster. Dorian, Tav, and Hugh had been taking good care of him if his weight was any indication.

"I know they taste awful, Severus, but perhaps you'll be able to do something about that someday," Madam Pomfrey said. She cast a diagnostic spell to see how he was doing and a sheet of parchment with a quill appeared, the quill moving across the parchment quickly. As soon as the quill disappeared, Madam Pomfrey took the parchment and read it, frowning a bit.

"What does it say?" Severus asked.

"It says you're recovering, but it's going to be a while yet," Madam Pomfrey warned. She saw that his twisted ankle was healed and his bruises were mostly gone thanks to the bruise cream she'd been applying, but the bad concussion was still present and seemed to be healing at a slower rate, but then he had taken more than one good knock on his head as he tumbled down two flight of stairs.

Severus sighed and glanced at the books and scrolls on his bedside table. The red-haired girl with the astonishing green eyes named Lily who said she was his friend had brought them to him late in the afternoon. He had opened one of the books, but due to his concussion, the print was blurry and he got a headache after a short time and was forced to stop. He couldn't get out of bed without help because of his dizziness caused by the concussion and his grandfather had been helping him to and from the bathroom. It was humiliating too! He crossed his arms and slid down in bed with a scowl on his face.

The headmaster, Professor Slughorn, and Professor McGonagall had been to visit him this morning after breakfast and Dumbledore had assured him and his grandparents that Mulciber had had his wand snapped and was expelled in front of the entire school that morning. The others involved received suspensions, detentions and loss of house points. Professors McGonagall and Slughorn had also promised his grandparents that the other culprits were now on a very short, tight leash.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Marius and Vesper apparated just outside the gates of Hogwarts and waited until Hagrid opened the gates. They had decided to apparate rather than floo and get a bit of fresh air. "Mornin' Lord and Lady Prince, you ken go righ' up ta Prefessor Dumbledore's office. He's expectin' ya."

"Thank you, Hagrid and good day to you," Marius replied with a smile.

Vesper smiled at him too. He had always been kind to Severus.

They stopped first in the hospital wing briefly to check on their grandson and then made their way to the Gargoyle, gave it the password and rode the revolving staircase and got off in front of the headmaster's office.

The door opened and they walked in. Marius smiled to himself as he saw the other occupants of the room were Charles and Mavis Potter and Malcolm and Carlotta MacTavish. Professor McGonagall, Professor Gold, and Professor Slughorn were also present. He wondered if this sudden meeting had anything to do with the lawsuit he had filed yesterday afternoon on behalf of Severus, Lily, and their friends against the Potter's and MacTavish's for harassment and failure to regulate their children after receiving notices of their bullying and misbehavior from their head of house. He had flooed or owled the parents of Severus' friends and they had all agreed he could proceed with the lawsuit on behalf of their children. Once again he had asked his partner, Lord Bosworth to represent Severus in the suit while he would represent the other teens.

"Come in and sit down, Marius and Vesper," Albus said motioning to two squashy red chairs next to Malcolm and Carlotta. They sat down and heard a distinct sniff from Carlotta.

"Now, I want to clarify what happened to Severus. I know that Michael Mulciber cast the Tarantallegra Hex on him that caused his fall down the stairs. A Priori Incantato was done on his wand before it was snapped and that is what was found. "Robert, would you please tell us what you did after hearing Miss Evans scream?"

Robert spoke briefly and authoritatively on what he had found after hearing Lily's screams, his actions taken towards the attackers, what Lily had told him about the attack, Severus' injuries as described by his wife, Healer Belle Gold, and how he and Professor Slughorn had dealt with the attackers. He had also informed Minerva of her two house members' failure to help their fellow students and their encouragement to them to punish Severus as much as they pleased.

Horace picked up the story. "I was summoned by Professor Gold and found him on the third floor with Misters Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes, Rosier, and the Lestrange twins bound together and floating above the ground. They were quite unhappy." He chuckled a bit at the memory. "I requested he bring them down and free them after which I issued punishment for Mr. Avery, Rosier, Wilkes and the twins and I brought Mr. Mulciber to Professor Dumbledore. We did the Priori Incantato on his wand and found he'd cast the Tarantallegra Hex. I am ashamed that members of my house acted so cruelly and disgustedly. I hope Lord and Lady Prince will accept my apology."

"It's alright Professor Slughorn," Vesper said. "We know you've done all you can to protect Severus."

Professor McGonagall spoke up next. "After Professor Gold informed me of what Miss Evans had told him; I invited Mr. Potter and Mr. MacTavish into my office. Neither of them denied what they said or what they didn't do and appeared proud of their behavior. I blistered their ears and then gave them their punishment. I can't ever remember being that disgusted or angry in all the years of my being Head of Gryffindor House. First to refuse to help a fellow house member when she so obviously needed help and then refuse to help another student who was clearly in trouble is beyond my understanding. They've been punished with in-house suspension, loss of house points and detention with Hagrid." She glared at James' and Daniel's parents as if daring them to object.

Poppy came in at that moment. Healer Gold had flooed over to check on Severus and that allowed her to come to the meeting and give her report. "Healer Gold said she would stay with Severus until I returned so I'm going to make this quick as I don't want to delay her." She smiled at Robert. "You have a lovely wife, Robert and she's an excellent healer."

Robert smiled and replied, "I agree with you on both counts. How did it come out with your sister?"

Poppy shook her head. "She had a tough time and I thought I might lose her at one point. My niece was safely delivered, but there will be no more children. She is my sister's sixth child though and I'm very grateful they're both alive and healthy." She spent a moment composing herself and then looked up. "Regarding Mr. Snape; he has recovered from most of his minor injuries, but the memory loss caused by the concussion has me baffled."

"In what way?" Dumbledore asked.

"It appears he remember falling, but doesn't remember anything before it. From what little I can tell, his memory for what he's learned so far appears to be intact yet he does not recognize any of his friends."

Marius nodded. "I was hoping it was a side effect of all the potions he was given, but he remains the same this morning."

"Will his memory return once the concussion is fully healed, Poppy?" Albus asked.

"Right now I can't answer that. The only thing I can say is we'll have to wait and see."

"I am going to allow you to take Severus home as soon as Poppy believes he is well enough to travel," Albus said to Marius and Vesper.

"What about his end of term exams?" Vesper asked. "Will he have a chance to make those up?"

Albus nodded. "As long as he feeling up to it we should be able to give him his exams on January 2nd the day before the rest of the students return. That will give him plenty of time to take his exams in the event he might still be having problems."

Vesper and Marius nodded their agreement at the solution Albus proposed.

Horace silently sent a special request to Merlin that Severus recovered completely. He hated the thought that a brilliant future potion master might be lost.

Dumbledore dismissed Robert and Horace to go back to their various duties while Minerva stayed. He turned his attention back to the three couples. "I want you to know that James and Daniel are on very thin ice right now. Their pranks are no longer lighthearted, but instead they've become mean spirited, humiliating, and dangerous. If their behavior does not change; expulsion will be the next step."

"I have sent you at least three letters detailing the point losses and detentions these two have received and what they were for which was mainly bullying a _first year_," Minerva said. The note of disgust was obvious in her voice "And the fourth letter was in regards to the stinking hex they cast on Mr. Snape and his friends. Strangely enough I don't recall getting any owls or any floo calls expressing concern about what had happened or promises of punishment and correction at home."

"What about that balding hex cast on Daniel?" Carlotta demanded. "That was certainly a mean spirited action towards him and humiliating as well." She was dressed in her pureblood finery with her light brown hair done in a chignon and her brown eyes hidden by thick lashes. Daniel was their youngest child and after five girls; he was the apple of his mother's eye. "You made no attempt to find the culprit who did that!"

Albus sighed. "As I explained to Mr. Potter; it happened when the students were returning to the school from the Quidditch pitch. Almost the entire school attends the matches and there were probably around three or four hundred students. There was no way to tell who had cast the hex without doing a Priori Incantato on everyone's wand and I saw no need for that as the boys were taken immediately to Madam Pomfrey and she had them back to normal within a few minutes."

"You should have at least tested all the Slytherin wands," Malcolm pointed out. He was stout and balding with pale blue eyes and along thin nose. It was no mystery where Daniel inherited his rat-like face. "I agree with Charles on this. They are undoubtedly the ones who did it."

"Since all the houses were represented in that crowd; it would have been unfair to single out Slytherin House to be tested."

Carlotta turned to Marius and snarled, "And what's this about filing a lawsuit against us and the Potters for failure to control our children?"

"It is exactly what it says, Mrs. MacTavish," Marius replied. "As Professor McGonagall just pointed out; she has sent you notices of their continued misbehavior and you have not responded to them or made any attempt to correct your sons' behaviors. What happened yesterday to Severus and your sons' involvement in it was the final straw."

"Your grandson obviously did something to bring it on himself and lied to cover his tracks," Charles snorted. Mavis nodded from her place beside him.

Vesper's eyes were smoldering. She wanted so badly to hex the smug looks right off Mavis' and Carlotta's faces. "Perhaps if you had thought to teach your children to respect others; we would not be sitting here today nor would you now be facing a lawsuit."

"Why should I teach my son to respect someone whose father was a Muggle? Your daughter was a disgrace to wizarding society!" Carlotta snapped.

Vesper tried to get up, but Marius restrained her. "You had better apologize for that remark," he suggested coolly. "If you know anything about my wife at all then you know she has the reputation for being a formidable duelist and I will not stop her should she decide to challenge you."

Carlotta paled and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like an apology.

"For your information; our son-in-law, Tobias was a good man, much better than any of you!" Vesper snapped, her eyes sweeping over the two couples. "He loved my daughter and his son, provided for them to the best of his ability, and treated us with great respect. He passed on the value of friendship and doing your very best no matter what the task is to Severus."

Marius rose, helping Vesper up. "I see no point in any further congress, Albus. I will see you four in court."

"After we visit Severus; I want to see Professor Gold so we may thank him for assisting Severus and calling his wife to treat his injuries," Vesper said.

"We will do that," Marius agreed.

Dumbledore looked at the two couples in front of him and frowned. "I was hoping to resolve this matter peacefully, but as the Muggles say, you've made your bed and now you have to lie in it."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Poppy allowed Severus to go home with his grandparents two days later. His memory still had not entirely returned although it did not include his scholastic abilities thankfully.

All his friends were in the hospital wing to say goodbye, wish him a Happy Christmas, and give him their presents even if he did not remember any of them. While packing Severus' trunk, Vesper had found a pile of Christmas present with the names of each of his friends on them that Severus must have purchased on the last Hogsmeade visit. She handed them around before they left. "Now don't open them until Christmas," she teased them.

Neither Lily nor Dorian expected to be invited to Mirrorvale this year as they knew his grandparents would be too busy taking care of Sev. They didn't mind as they were anxious for him to recover completely.

"Goodbye Sev," Lily said giving him a hug. "Have a Happy Christmas and get well."

Lily, Dorian, Tav, Frank, Alice, Pete, Remus, Jane, Reg, Irene, Emily and Caddaric all took turns giving him a hug or shaking his hand.

"I promise you, Sev if I see any of those swine; I'll make them wish they made another choice that night!" Jane promised.

"Goodbye and thank you for these presents," Severus said uncertainly. "Have a Happy Christmas too."

They watched him leave, still walking a bit unsteadily between his grandparents. Marius had a hand on Severus' shoulder and Vesper had her arm around his waist to make sure if he felt dizzy, he would not fall. Black Leif and Conor walked silently behind them, carrying Grey's carrier. He stopped, turned and looked back at them and Lily gave him a final wave before he went out the door.

"That was weird," Sirius said shaking his head. "I feel like I was talking to a ghost."

"I'm going back downstairs and do some arse kicking!" Reg declared. "And by the time I'm finished with Avery, Wilkes, Rosier and those Lestrange twits; they're going to have to stand up while eating their Christmas dinner!"

"Hold on, brother," Sirius said grabbing his arm. "You don't want to get mum all riled up and if you do that, mum will definitely be and you'll be the one standing up eating Christmas dinner after a session with dad's ruler."

Reg slumped down and muttered, "It's not fair, Siri! Sev never did anything to any of those idiots."

"I know, but they're ruddy pureblood arseholes! I think their families are so inbred that their brains have been completely bred out of them."

Lily wiped her eyes and slowly made her way back to Gryffindor Tower with Alice, Sirius, Remus, and Pete following her.

James was in the common room, laughing loudly and holding court with Daniel, Mary and Lisa. Prefect Singingale looked angry; she had ordered them to quiet down twice and they ignored her. James saw Lily and asked mockingly, "Has Snivellus left? Good riddance to bad rubbish!" He looked over at the other three. "I heard he can't remember anything. Maybe we should go look upstairs between the second and third floor to see if we can find his brain. We can keep it in a jar up here if we do." He got up from his chair.

Lily saw absolutely red at his cruel remarks and did something she hadn't done since Infants school when a boy was teasing Tuney. She brought her foot up and kicked James as hard as she could in his stomach.

James collapsed into a heap on the rug, rolling around, trying to catch his breath. He got no sympathy from the kids who were in the common room and even the Singingale ignored it.

Mary jumped up screaming, "Jamie!" She turned on Lily. "You vile, vicious little Mudblood!"

"Get out of my way, MacDonald unless you want to be rolling on the carpet right beside Potter," Lily replied calmly, but her eyes were deadly serious.

Mary stepped back. "I'm reporting everybody in here to Professor McGonagall."

"Shut up and sit down, MacDonald," Prefect Singingale ordered. "If there's any reporting to do; it will be me on you four for being loud and refusing to quiet down when I've asked you to and also for calling Evans a Mudblood," she stated.

Alice walked past James, stopped and bent down to him. "You better be thankful it was Lily who kicked you because if it had been me; I would have kicked you lower down!"

Remus glared threateningly at them as he passed. He could feel the wolf still stirring inside of him since the full moon had just passed. The potion that Professor Gold's wife gave him did control the severe nausea and vomiting he had been afflicted with since puberty had started though.

Pete and Frank stormed past them and upstairs to the third-year dorms.

The sixth year and seventh year Prefects got James on his feet. "Keep your mouth shut from now on, Potter. You've already lost us enough points," Ted Austerly, the other seventh year Prefect warned.

"Nobody's going to stick up for you either," the sixth year Prefect stated.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Exams were given all through the next week and then on Saturday morning they would be leaving for the holidays. The Entrance Hall on Saturday morning was the usual confusion of hooting owls and meowing cats none of whom like being confined to their cages or carriers and trunks piled haphazardly waiting for the elves to deliver them to the Hogwarts Express.

Clive was in charge of the Slytherin trunks and familiars. He easily popped all the trunks and animals down to Hogsmeade and helped the baggage conductor load them on the train. He had heard what had happened to Severus and was very shocked, but had retaliated by giving Avery, Rosier, Wilkes and the Lestrange twins a bad case of the Elf Itchies. They would be scratching for some time to come since the elf healers were the only ones who could cure it. He would check with Arlo and Mitzi to find out how Severus was doing.

Lily got on the train, but was quiet during the ride home. Her other friends talked quietly about their exams and what they would be doing for Christmas. When the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾ she spotted her parents and Tuney waiting for her. She said goodbye to her friends and wished them a Happy Christmas. She got off the train and ran over to her parents, literally throwing herself into their arms, crying noisily. "It will be alright, Lily. Sev will be fine," Cinthy said soothingly.

"You know?"

Paul nodded. "Marius and Vesper owled us about what happened to Sev."

"Those horrible boys didn't hurt you, did they?" Cinthy asked.

Lily shook her head and said in a small voice, "No, but I think they were planning to if Professor Gold hadn't come along when he did."

Petunia was patting Lily on her back comfortingly.

"Let's go home," Paul suggested.

Lily got a trolley and Petunia helped her get her trunk and Guinevere on it. At the barrier guard's nod they all went through the barrier into King's Cross Station. "Where are you parked, Dad?"

"We didn't come by car. Marius was good enough to get our fireplace hooked up to the Floo Network and Vesper's been teaching us how to floo and that's how we got here today," Paul replied.

"I just started learning and I'm still sliding out on my bum more times than not," Petunia said with a sigh. She gestured to the slacks she was wearing. "That's why I'm not wearing a dress or a skirt today."

They went outside where Paul flagged down a Black Cab to take them to the bookstore that was next door to the Leaky Cauldron since the taxi driver would not be able to see the tavern. They entered and used the floo to travel back to their home.

Petunia did not slide out on her bum this time, but had to grab hold of Lily in order to remain standing upright. "Well, that was better than my previous experiences," she said.

"You'll get the hang of it the more you do it, Tuney," Lily said.

Cinthy had dinner baking when they left and was able to get it on the table with Lily and Petunia's help. They sat down to eat and after filling their plates and starting to eat, Paul asked, "Exactly what is wrong with Sev? Marius and Vesper didn't really say in their note to us only that Sev had had a bad accident.

"It wasn't an accident," Lily said. She explained about the Slytherin boys who had hurt Severus and about Potter's and MacTavish's refusal to help stop them. "The Tarantallegra hex forces your legs to do a crazy dance and you don't have any control over them. Mulciber cast it on Sev when he was standing near the staircase and it caused him to fall down two flights of stairs."

"What happened to this Mulciber?" Cinthy asked. Part of her was asking herself why they were sending their daughter to a school where children could hex one another.

"His wand was snapped in front of the entire school and he was expelled. The other boys were given in-school suspensions meaning they're restricted to Slytherin House when they're not in class, detention with Mr. Filch, and 20 house points were taken from each of them."

"What about Potter and this MacTavish person?" Paul asked.

"They're suspended in-house. They can't leave the tower except for classes or meals. Professor McGonagall took 50 points from each of them and they have to do their detention with Hagrid and that's on top of the detention and point loss they got when they cast that stinking hex on us."

"A stinking hex?" Cinthy asked.

"It's a spell that makes you smell horrible, but you can't smell it and everyone else can," Lily explained. "Ever since that day, we've all been using the Boomerang Spell that Caddaric taught us. If Potter or his cronies try to cast any other kind of hex; it will fly right back at them." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears again. "I'm so worried that Sev … that he won't get all of his memory back. He didn't remember any of us when we said goodbye and gave him our Christmas presents. Sirius said it was like talking to a ghost."

Petunia patted Lily's hand. "A concussion causes the brain to swell and apparently from what you're saying, the swelling hasn't gone down entirely yet so once it has, he'll know all of his friends again."

"But he remembers he's a wizard and from what Marius said; he hasn't forgotten anything he's learned," Lily sniffled.

"Well, it just may be still affecting the part of his brain where his memories of all his friends are stored," Petunia suggested.

"I guess it could be," Lily conceded.

Cinthy got up and started to clear up. The girls got up to help her. Paul volunteered to help clear the table and load the dishwasher. Once the girls were out of earshot, Cinthy asked, "Do you think Petunia's right?"

"I think once he's fully healed, his memory will be entirely restored," Paul replied. "Should we tell Lily about the lawsuit Marius has filed?"

"Yes, because she may be called on to testify. I know Marius said he would keep the kids out of it, but I think the Wizengamot would want to hear the actual testimony of the kids involved. Our courts certainly would." Cinthy shook her head. "After listening to Lily, I'm wondering why we're sending her to a school where children are allowed to hex each other."

"I'm sure it's only because some people think they and their children are above the rules. I think this lawsuit will definitely pull two couples to the curb even if we don't win it. They will know firsthand what obnoxious bullies their sons are."

"Perhaps," Cinthy agreed. She would be quiet on the question of whether Lily should stay at Hogwarts for now.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Petunia and Lily sat gossiping and giggling upstairs in Petunia's room while Petunia gave Lily a manicure.

"So what happened with that Vernon character you wrote me about?" Lily asked.

"He got mad and took off in a huff. Honestly, I only suggested to his sister that since we were in the beauty capital of the world that she should go and get a good waxing. The poor girl has a mustache that would rival some of the Victorian prime ministers. I wasn't sorry to see the back of them either!"

Lily giggled at her story. "What about you and Salem? Any news there?"

"He asked me to be his girl and mum and dad gave their permission. They really like Salem."

"That's great Tuney, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Lily. What about you and Severus?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, has he asked you to be his girl?" Petunia asked, waving her hand. "I mean anyone could tell right from the start that you two are _destined_ for each other."

Lily was silent for a moment, but replied, "Well he hasn't actually asked me yet. You know how Sev is about revealing his feelings, but we had our first kiss." Lily's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she turned away so Petunia wouldn't see.

"You're afraid Severus won't remember," she remarked as she started to paint Lily's nails.

"I wish I could be sure he will be getting all of his memories back."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus was leaning against one of the big front windows at Mirrorvale, watching it snow. He was almost completely hidden by the heavy drapes except for his feet which Vesper spotted as she came into the receiving room. She was surprised to see he was up as he had been sleeping a lot since he'd been home. "Sev, Mitzi just put dinner on the table. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I still have a slight headache is all," he answered, coming out from behind the drapes.

"Eating a hot meal might take care of that," his grandmother replied with a smile. She and Marius had decided they were not going to ask him about his memory; that it would only cause him to become more anxious.

They walked into the dining room where Marius was waiting. He seated Vesper and sat down himself.

"I'm having my pineapple glazed ham on Christmas," Vesper said. "So everyone had better bring their appetites to the table with them," she joked.

Severus mouth watered at the thought of it, but when he thought about Christmas, he seemed to feel an unusual absence that was unexplainable. He knew he usually felt the absence of his parents more than any other time of year, but that didn't explain this other feeling he had.

"Sev?" Marius called. He was holding out a plate with slices of roast beef on it.

He looked up. "Sorry Grandpa, I was just thinking." He took the offered plate and added mashed potatoes, gravy, vegetables and a roll to it.

"If you are worried about your exams; Professor Dumbledore did say you would be able to make them up the day before the rest of the school returned. He said you could have the entire day to take them." Marius said.

Severus nodded. "That's good to know, Grandpa." After dinner was over, Severus returned to his room to start on his make-up work. He sighed; he had so much that he wondered if he'd ever be done with it all before school started again.

At least he wouldn't have to deal with Mulciber when he came back. He was gone and the others were on a short leash. The same was true of Potter and MacTavish. But what Dumbledore said and what he did were two entirely different things especially when it came to Potter. He sighed again and looked down at his first assignment that Lily had written down and then opened his Arithmancy text and started on it.

A knock on his door interrupted him. "Come in."

Vesper came in and said, "Sev, its eleven o'clock and I think you should go to bed. I don't want you overtaxing yourself."

Severus was dumbfounded to find that he'd been working on his homework for three hours. "I will, Grandma. I didn't notice how much time had passed."

"We will be putting up our tree and decorating it tomorrow evening so you will need to be rested," Vesper replied with a smile.

"Alright," he replied.

She came in, gave him a hug and kissed him. "Rest well."

"Thanks, Grandma. You too."

Marius came in a few minutes after Severus had gotten undressed and into bed. "Do you need anything before you go to sleep, Sev? A headache or a sleeping potion?"

"No Grandpa. I am tired, but the headache I had before dinner went away as Grandma predicted."

"A wise woman, your grandma," Marius said. He motioned for Severus to slide down and he tucked the blankets around him. "Goodnight, Sev." Marius _noxed_ the lights. "Pleasant dreams."

Grey jumped upon the bed and kneaded the comforter for several minutes before he settled down next to Severus, purring loudly.

But Severus' dreams were anything but pleasant. Over and over he dreamed of his legs moving crazily and uncontrollably towards the edge of the stairs and falling down the stairs. He woke up, breathing heavily and sweating, but suddenly realized he could remember all of his friends, but especially Lily.


	55. Of Banks and Dates

**Lily's Defender**

**Chapter 55**

**Alethea27**

**_To Guest Reviewer's comment on Chapter 2:_**_ In case you didn't know if you use anything that's taken directly from any of the Harry Potter books; you're supposed to document it hence the footnote about the Sorting Hat song._

Severus got out of bed, went to his grandparents' bedroom and knocked on the door. Grey followed him out and sat down in the hallway behind Severus. In a few seconds, his grandfather opened the door and when he saw Severus standing there his first thought was that Severus had become ill during the night."Sev, are you feeling ill?"

"What wrong, Marius?" Severus heard his grandmother call. "Is Sev alright?"

"I'm fine Gran," he assured her. "I just came to tell you that I can remember all my friends again."

"Sev, that is wonderful!" Marius exclaimed, giving him a hug.

Footsteps behind his grandfather indicated that his grandmother had gotten out of bed at his announcement. Vesper gave him another hug. "I think we should celebrate with mugs of hot cocoa and some of my coconut macaroons."

"That sounds great," Severus replied. "What time is it any way?"

Marius cast a _Tempus_. "It's 3:10. Let's get our robes …" He glanced down at Severus' bare feet. "And our slippers on and head down to the kitchen."

Severus smiled and nodded. "Okay, Gramps." He went into his bedroom, pulled his robe on, found his slippers and returned to his grandparents. They went down to the kitchen and Vesper cast an _Incendio_ at the hearth and flames leaped out of the logs, burning merrily and warming the kitchen. She heated the milk using her wand and poured it over the cocoa in the three cups. She put the mugs on a tray, added a plate of her coconut macaroons, and carried it to the table.

While she was making the hot cocoa, Severus gave Grey a bowl of cream and he purred loudly as he lapped it up.

Vesper set the mugs in front of Marius and Severus and sat down with hers. They all took a cookie and munched and drank contentedly.

"I think the first thing you need to do tomorrow is to floo call your friends and let them know the good news," Marius suggested.

"Yes, they looked quite devastated when you left …especially Lily," Vesper added.

"I was able to get the Evans' fireplace connected to the Floo Network so you will be able to floo call Lily," Marius added.

Severus nodded. "I'll do it first thing after breakfast," he promised. He turned to his grandfather. "Are you really going to sue the Potter's and MacTavish's?"

"Yes, I've had enough of those two bullies. When I heard how they encouraged your housemates to injure you and Lily any way they could; that was the straw that broke the camel's back!"

"I shudder to think what might have happened if Professor Gold hadn't come when he did," Vesper said.

"The measures taken by Professor McGonagall are not working so I thought a lawsuit might get their attention."

"Will we have to testify?"

"You and Lily may have to as I would like the court to hear a first-hand account of how Potter and MacTavish egged your housemates on. I would also like Mr. Summerset to testify to their bullying him. His parents have agreed to be included in the lawsuit.

"I'd like to tell them about that Stinking Hex they cast on us too," Severus grumbled. "We haven't done anything to them this year like we did last year. We've all been using the Boomerang Charm after that last hex and if they try to cast any other hexes, they'll rebound on them, but it will be their own fault."

"What about the balding hex that Carlotta MacTavish mentioned?" Vesper asked.

"That was Dorian and Tav," Severus admitted. "But they did it because Potter and MacTavish were making so much noise about Slytherin only winning the Quidditch match because we cheated, but I'm sure anybody else could have easily done it too, even the upper year Gryffindors. According to Lily almost nobody in Gryffindor likes Potter or his little gang because they lose so many points."

"The Potter's and MacTavish's are of the opinion whoever did it should be expelled, but of course that Stinking Hex was cast as just an amusing prank," Vesper stated, her eyes flashing with anger when she thought of those two bitches Carlotta MacTavish and Mavis Potter. Oh how she would like to be able to challenge them to a duel!

"I see no point in bringing that up," Marius said. "They were not physically hurt by it and while it was embarrassing at the time, most of the students have likely forgotten about it."

They finished their cocoa and went back to bed. Severus could hardly fall back to sleep so anxious was he to floo-call Lily, but he did manage to fall to sleep again and didn't wake up until Vesper knocked on his door, telling him that Misty would have breakfast on the table in a half-hour.

Severus jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower and then got dressed. He was careful to remove any cat hair on his clothing before he would downstairs. Grey jumped off the bed and waited patiently by the door for Severus to open it. He went downstairs with Grey following him and went into the kitchen where Mitzi was getting breakfast. He opened a can of tuna and put it in Grey's bowl and then got him fresh water.

"Do you need any help, Mitzi?" Severus asked.

"Oh my no, Master Severus. Go into the dining room and be seated and I'll bring breakfast in."

Severus walked back into the dining room where his grandfather was seating his grandmother. "Good morning, Grandpa and Grandma. Misty says she'll bring breakfast right in." He pulled out his chair and sat down.

Misty came through the kitchen door, floating platters of food in front of her and lowered them onto the table. There were platters of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, fried potatoes, and a platter of buttered toast. Arlo, walking behind her, brought in the teapot, cups and saucers plus a large glass of orange juice for Severus. A dish with two sections containing the strawberry and raspberry jams that Cinthy had made last summer and sent to the Princes already sat on the table as did the cream and sugar for their tea.

Severus filled his plate and started to eat. He was hungry and Mitzi cooked even better than the elves at Hogwarts. It was amazing how much better he felt now that his mind was completely clear.

Vesper smiled at Marius as they watched Severus practically inhale his food. Marius chuckled. "Slow down Severus. There is plenty more where that came from."

Severus flushed and smiled. "Sorry grandpa. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Vesper patted his shoulder. "We're just relieved that you're back to normal again."

When he was finished eating, Severus asked, "Do you think it's too early to floo call everyone and tell them I've got all my memories back?"

"Sev, I know you would like it if Lily and Dorian could come for the holiday as they usually do, but I think it would be better if you skip it this year so you can recover fully," Vesper said.

Severus looked disappointed, but he knew his grandmother was right. "It's okay, Grandma. I still do have a lot of make-up work to complete and I need to study for end of term exams too."

"I think now would be the perfect time to floo-call your friends," Marius said. "Why don't you use the floo in my study?"

"Thanks, Grandpa." Severus got up and all but ran into his grandfather's study. The room was paneled in a dark cherry wood with a large walnut desk against one wall while tall walnut bookcases over flowing with books, occupied the other walls. The room smelled of parchment, old books, and the aftershave his grandfather favored.

On a shelf above his desk sat pictures of his grandparents on their wedding day, a picture of them with his mum that must have been taken shortly after her birth, a picture of his mum when she graduated from Hogwarts and a wedding picture of his parents and another of them with him shortly after he'd been born.

Severus took a pinch of floo powder, knelt down in front of the fireplace, threw down the powder and called out the Evens' floo address. As soon as the flames turned green, he stuck his head in.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Petunia and Lily were having breakfast and chatting about going to Diagon Alley later in the day. Salem had invited Petunia and Lily to go with him and Petunia had accepted. Lily looked tired because she hadn't slept well worrying about Sev.

The floo sounded and they both looked up. "It's probably one of your friends calling you to find out if you've heard any additional news about Severus," Petunia said.

Lily ran over to the fireplace and squealed when she saw Severus' head sitting in the flames. "Sev!" She giggled suddenly. "It looks so funny just to see your head sitting in the fireplace."

"I guess," Severus said and smiled. "I wanted to tell you that I woke up early this morning and all my memories were back."

"Sev, that's wonderful," she replied.

"Yes, it is, but grandma thinks I'd be better off if I don't have loads of excitement this year so I'm afraid I'll have to rescind my invitation to you and Dorian. I do have a lot of makeup work to do yet and I have to study for my finals that Dumbledore is letting me take the day before school starts."

"That's fine Sev," Lily replied. Though she was disappointed she wouldn't see him until school started again; she knew Vesper was right. "Tuney and Salem are going to Diagon Alley after lunch and invited me to come along with them."

"It sounds like fun. I wish I could go with you."

"I know, but I'll see you when school starts again and you can call me this way anytime you want to talk."

"I know, but it's not the same as you being here," he sighed.

"It's better than a telephone," Lily pointed out, giggling. "At least we can see each other this way."

"That true," Severus replied smiling. "Well, I'd better let you go so I can call the rest of our friends to let them know the good news."

"Okay, Sev. Call me again real soon?"

"I will," Severus promised eagerly. "Bye, Lily."

"Bye, Sev." Lily got up from the fireplace calling, "Mum, Tuney! Sev's got his memory back."

Cinthy was getting ready to do her Christmas baking and Petunia was starting to mix her shortbread. She wanted to give Salem a tin of them when they met to go shopping that afternoon.

Cinthy smiled and said, "That's great news, Lily. I'm sure Severus, Marius and Vesper are relieved."

"I'm glad Severus and his grandparents will have a nice Christmas," Petunia added.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Charles stood outside surveying the remodeling done to his new bank building. He still hadn't managed to bribe or chase the apothecary next store out of their building, but he made the outside of his bank as impressive as possible. It was white with a white cement canopy held up by four cement Roman pillars jutting out to the edge of the sidewalk. His office windows were above the canopy and between it and his windows, carved into the building in the largest letters possible and inlaid with gold was FIRST BANK OF DIAGON ALLEY. He was planning to hire a doorman to greet people and open the door for them. All those goblin doormen did was growl at you when you came in. His bank would be open for business on January 2nd. He was going to hold a grand opening ceremony at 9:30 on that date so James could see it before he got on the train.

He opened one of the double gold-paneled front doors and went inside. The walls inside were inlaid with marble and the floor entirely marble. There were 10 cherry wood teller stations down each side with a marble panel between each one. Mavis had been responsible for decorating the inside and she had wanted none of the gaudiness of Gringotts. Across the entire back wall were the vaults. The extra secure ones were upstairs covering the entire wall opposite his office. Thank Merlin for wizarding space that allowed him to enlarge or shrink the vaults to his customer's specifications. Gringotts certainly didn't offer that and he was sure most wizards would be more than glad to deal with a human teller rather than those snobby, officious goblins!

He went back out of his bank, making sure to use a most complex locking spell on the front door and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Potter Manor.

He missed seeing Magnus Ironhand and his wife who were shopping in the Alley that day. Ironhand stopped across the street from Charles' bank smirking and showing his sharp teeth. He spoke in gobbledygook to his wife, "The foolish wizard really believes he can beat Gringotts."

His wife Gremeles shook her head. "I have always said wizards were unwise creatures. Fools that put their gold and their pride even before their families."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus floo-called Dorian after Lily. He said he understood and didn't need an apology from Severus for having to revoke his Christmas invitation. Dorian had offered to floo-call Tav and Jane to relay the news which Severus accepted. "I don't know if Emily's mother is hooked up to the Floo Network or not. A lot of Muggleborns don't realize they can be. Jane would probably know and if she isn't, I'll ask Jane to owl her."

"That would be great, Dorian. Thank you."

"I'll see on the train then on January 2nd, Sev."

"No, I'll already be at Hogwarts because that's when I'll be taking my end-of-term finals."

"Okay, we'll look for you at dinner then."

Severus floo-called Irene and then Caddaric, speaking briefly to both of them. They were both happy for him that he had gotten his memory back before Christmas.

He called the Blacks and was happy when Sirius answered the call instead of his formidable mother. "Severus?" He was about to give the reason for his call when Sirius bellowed loudly, "Reg! Get over here! Sev is calling."

"Sirius Orion Black, what have I told you about bellowing the name of the floo-callers? It's most impolite," Walburga's voice could be heard chiding him in the background.

"Sorry, Mum," Sirius called back.

Reg hurried over and knelt down next to Sirius. "Sev, glad to see you!"

"I imagine you can already guess I got my memory back," Severus remarked dryly.

"Yes," they both nodded. "We're glad to see you back," Sirius said. "It was really weird talking to you that day you left! It was like talking to a ghost!"

"Sluggy's got Avery, Rosier, Wilkes and the Lestrange twits on a short leash. They even glare in your direction and they'll be out the door on their bums with no wands," Reg said. "He's major pissed at them since they made Slytherin look really bad and lost us a lot of house points."

"That is of course if they don't come back from the holidays with all that pureblood garbage their parents will probably fill their empty heads with," Sirius added.

"I'd better get back to my makeup work. I'll see you guys at dinner on the 2nd because I'm going to be at Hogwarts earlier to make up my end-of-term exams."

"Okay, we'll see at dinner that night then."

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Salem, Petunia, and Lily stepped through as the wall opened into Diagon Alley. Salem had been waiting for them in the Leaky Cauldron and Petunia had given him the tin of her shortbread cookies. He opened it and said, "They smell delicious and I'm looking forward to eating them.

Petunia blushed and looked pleased at his compliment.

Lily had already done her shopping for Cathy and Beth. Her dad had driven her into the city yesterday so she could shop for her friends. They were planning to meet in for lunch and a movie later in the week and would exchange gifts then.

As they stepped out, Lily pointed and said, "That must be the bank Potter's dad will be opening. MacDonald's been going on about that for weeks now!"

"Does she have an older brother by the name of Callum?" Salem asked.

Lily shook her head. "She does have an older brother, but I never heard his name. I remember a Howler her parents sent her last year saying they didn't have as much trouble with her brother as they were having with her all his seven years. She's never mentioned him so I assumed he was married or otherwise had left home."

"Aye," Salem said nodding. "It's probably the same family. He was a year mate of mine and sorted into Gryffindor. He had a temper and got into quite a few scrapes because of it," Salem said chuckling. He offered Petunia his arm and they walked to the apothecary because Lily needed to replenish her Lionfish spleen.

"What house were you sorted into, Salem?" Lily asked curiously.

"I was sorted into Hufflepuff because of my empathic abilities which I didn't even realize I had until I started training with dad. I can go pick up wand wood, go to the cores and know instinctively what core the wood wants," he explained to them.

"Wow!" Lily said. "That's amazing."

They walked into Slug & Jiggers. Salem stood, talking to Mr. Jiggers while Petunia went with Lily to find the ingredient she needed. Petunia wrinkled her nose at the strong odors in the shop. Lily giggled. "I know, Tuney. The first time I walked in here I almost barfed. You can stand over there by the dried herbs; it smells much better there."

"I think I will," Petunia replied looking relieved.

Lily found the ingredient and took it up to the counter to pay for it. Mr. Jiggers continued talking as he took her money and packaged her item. "I was telling Horace how Potter was trying to first bribe us out of here and then implied he'd spread rumors that our ingredients weren't as fresh as we advertised. The utter nerve of him! Who died and appointed him owner of Diagon Alley, eh?"

Salem shook his head. "It's too bad he isn't willing to work with people. He'd get a lot more done and be much better liked."

"That's for certain," Mr. Jiggers agreed.

They left the shop and went to Gringotts so Petunia could exchange her money for wizarding money. When they were coming out again, Lily asked Salem "Is the Horace Mr. Jiggers mentioned Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes, he owns half the shop. His father and Mr. Jiggers father first opened it in 1888."

"I didn't realize how old Diagon Alley was," Lily said.

"Yes, the entrance way from the Leaky Cauldron was created by Daisy Dodderidge in 1500 so the area itself dates back before then."

"Are there any books on just Diagon Alley like there is on Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure there are. We can stop at Flourish & Blotts. Petunia, you mentioned wanting to get some books on wizarding history and customs?"

Petunia nodded and then said, "If you do find any books, Lily; I would like to read them when you're done with them."

While Salem went on an errand for his father, Petunia and Lily stopped at Madam Malkins because Petunia was interested in getting dress robes. Salem wanted to invite her home for dinner so she could meet his parents and she thought she should look proper. She found two dress robes she really liked. One was an ink blue with silver trim on it and the other was cream color with gold trim.

"Tuney, you look gorgeous in those robes!" Lily said gleefully, clapping her hands together.

Petunia decided to buy both robes. Madam Malkin took her measurement so she could do the adjustments and promised to have them done by the time they were done shopping. "I think I have heels to match both of them," Petunia said thoughtfully as they left the shop.

"If you don't; I know how to do a color changing spell that Vesper taught me this summer."

Salem was just coming out of Ollivander's as they came out of Madam Malkins. He jogged up the street to where they were standing. "Where would you like to go next?"

"I do want to learn more about the wizarding world," Petunia replied taking Salem's arm. "Possibly you can recommend a book?"

"We'll go here then," He replied pointing to Flourish & Blotts next door. "They have just about any book you can imagine."

Lily went to the Charms section of the store while Petunia and Salem investigated the History section.

Salem helped Petunia find two books called; _History and Customs of Wizarding Society_ and another one called _Current Wizarding Etiquette. _He'd also found a book for Lily titled; _Diagon Alley; Then and Now_. Lily met them at the counter with a book called _Every Day Charms_. Salem handed her the book about Diagon Alley. "I think this will answer the questions you have."

"Thanks, Salem. This looks really interesting," Lily said.

"If you aren't due back home at any particular time; I'd like to treat you ladies to ice cream at Fortescue's."

"That would be lovely, Salem," Petunia replied.

They went inside the ice cream parlor and Lily ordered a dish of peach ice cream while Petunia decided on vanilla caramel and Salem had cherry raspberry. When they were finished, they crossed the street to Madam Malkin's, picked up Petunia's robes and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Lily flooed home, leaving Petunia to say goodbye to Salem in private. She stepped out of the fireplace and saw Paul sitting in his favorite recliner reading the paper. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hello, Lily. Your mother told me the good news about Sev."

"I was so worried he wouldn't get his memory back," Lily confessed.

"I know you were scared, but everything's fine now," Paul replied. "So Petunia and you went shopping with Salem in Diagon Alley. How did it go?"

"It's was fun and Salem is so nice! He didn't mind answering my question and found me a book about Diagon Alley." Lily replied.

"He does seem to be a very nice, well-raised young man," her father agreed. He was pleased that Salem appeared not to be bothered by Petunia's younger sister.

Lily excused herself and went upstairs. She added her potion ingredient to her potion kit inside her trunk and put her new books on her nightstand. She went downstairs to find Petunia with a bit of a blush in her cheeks, showing their mother the new robes she'd bought.

"You look lovely, dear and I'm sure Salem will be very impressed," Cinthy assured her.

"He's so nice, Tuney. I wouldn't mind him for a brother-in-law at all," she teased.

Petunia blushed again, but smiled. She had found herself thinking a lot about Salem and marriage.

**Page ~*~*~*~* Break**

Black Leif and Conor hauled in the Christmas tree after dinner and got it set up securely in the parlor in front of the big window.

Marius cast a spell on it to keep it fresh and then they started to decorate it. Everybody including Arlo and Mitzi helped. Marius, Black Leif and Conor got the fairy lights and the garland on the tree and then Vesper, Severus and the elves started putting on the ornaments. As always, the ornaments that Eileen and Toby had collected in their short time together occupied prominent places on the tree. There was one ornament that had _Christmas 1960_ written on it that they had bought to celebrate Severus' first Christmas.

When the tree was done, Marius dimmed the lights and waved his wand to light the fairy lights. Vesper sat down at the piano and began to play Christmas carols with everybody singing joyfully. It was followed by a choice of hot tea or hot cocoa and Vesper's spice cookies and coconut macaroon cookies.

Although Severus always missed his mum and dad at the holidays and wished they could have been here too; he realized how lucky he was to have his grandparents, Arlo and Mitzi, Grey, the Magnusson's and all his friends, but especially Lily.


	56. Out of the Shadows

**56**

**Out of the Shadows**

It was nearly time to return to Hogwarts for the start of the second part of third year. Severus realized he was running out of a few potions ingredients he needed for his classes and asked Marius if he could Floo to Diagon Alley to _Slug and Jiggers _to obtain what he needed. His grandfather was agreeable, having intended to go there anyhow to speak with a few of his barrister friends and maybe have a pint at the pub. Leif went with them, as usual, and Vesper was relaxing at home reading.

Marius gave his grandson some money, since Severus liked to pay up front for things rather than use the Prince tab, and then said, "Meet me over at Fortescue's and we'll have some lunch when you're done."

"Okay, Grandpa," the boy agreed, eager to see what new ingredients the apothecary had.

"Would you like Leif to go with you?" asked Marius.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be back in about . . .half-an-hour," Severus said.

"If not, I'll know where to find you," Marius smirked.

They separated, with Severus going further down to the apothecary. As he walked down the sidewalk, he saw the glaring ostentatious building that was the Potters' new bank—the FIRST BANK OF DIAGON ALLEY. Severus rolled his eyes. _Oh God! Gringotts is the first bank of Diagon Alley! The twits are so arrogant they can't even figure out what was founded first. Stupidity rides again! _He noticed that the bank was shceduled to open the day after classes resumed at Hogwarts.

He entered _Slug and Jiggers_, the acrid astringent smell of some of the herbs combining with the sweet and cloying ones wafting over him. Unlike many students, he didn't mind the strange smells, and in fact could identify some ingredients precisely by their smell, without even needing to see them. He moved over to the section where a sign was labeled _healing herbs_ and began to get a supply of golden willowbark and a few other ones he needed for Pain Relieving draughts.

He placed the herbs in one of the convenient carryall wicker baskets the shop provided for its customers and was about to move onto some of the more rare magical ingredients when he spotted a familiar face.

It was Professor Gold, examining some nightblooming acanthus flowers and speaking with a nondescript fellow in a gray robe in a quiet voice.

Severus had begun to approach his professor to say hello, and then halted when he realized the other was engaged in a private conversation. But he couldn't help overhearing Gold say to the gray-robed ginger-haired wizard, who looked somewhat younger than his professor, "Put the scroll away in the safe for unknown magical spells and I'll have a look at it once I'm back, Damien. Don't attempt to read it, translate it, and for Merlin's sake don't cast it! You know perfectly well what must be done with a scroll of that particular stripe."

"Yes, sir," Damien nodded deferentially.

"Good. Now be off with you, you know I'm not supposed to be meeting with anyone from the Bureau in public." He made a shooing motion with his hand.

Severus wondered just who or what the Bureau was . . .and then chided himself for being nosy. That was Professor Gold's business, not his. But his curiosity was raging, for Gold had always had an air of mystery about him.

The other wizard hesitated, then hissed, "Sir . . . _they_ might be looking for it. What should I do?"

Gold looked faintly exasperated. "Hells bells, man! You're not a probie, Damien, you know protocol!"

"Yes, but . . .I don't want to lead them to . . ."

Severus couldn't make out what he said next.

"I'll take care of it if you're followed," Gold assured the other wizard. Then he straightened slightly, and said in a normal tone, "I hope that helped you understand the difference between mandragora and Leviticus root, Mr. Posh."

"Indeed, professor. Thank you," said Damien, and then hurried off, his arms clutching a black scrollcase, which he placed in his front robe pocket before going to the door and walking out.

Severus wanted badly to follow the gray-robed wizard to see where he went, but he tamped down on his curiosity. Marius had cautioned him over and over to stay out of the affairs of adult wizards unless it was a matter of life and death. And as much as he wanted to know what the scroll was and who might be following the gray-robed wizard, he knew it was best if he remained in the dark.

But he approached Professor Gold anyway, wanting to say hello. "Professor Gold, hi!"

The lean professor with the shoulder length silky brown hair looked up from examining the acanthus and placed some in his shopping basket. "Hey, Severus! How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir. How are you and your family?"

"We're doing well, lad. My Bayden is growing so fast that my wife took him to get measured for some new robes again and of course my daughter wanted to go with them and get some new clothes too. I just hope she doesn't drive Belle insane, because Sage's idea of new clothes are a new set of leather riding breeches and a jacket."

"Your daughter rides?"

"Aye, she does. It's in our blood, y'know," Gold replied with a wink.

Severus nodded, understanding immediately. Anyone who knew about Gold's background, with his _glashen_-fae water horse—blood in him would get the reference. "Do you, sir?"

"Used to. I was an eventer once, when I was around your age. But no longer." Gold lamented. "I have no time, though I do insist both my children learn to ride. It's good exercise and teaches responsibility for pets and discipline and kindness."

"Do you own a horse then?"

"Three. My hunter, a black half-Arab called Shadow Spinner, and my children each have Connemara ponies, Quicksilver and Cassidy. Isabelle doesn't ride, she prefers her own two feet, unless I take her up with me," Robert explained calmly. "How about you, Sev? Do you ride?"

"A little. But I really haven't had time to practice," Severus answered shyly.

"Ah. Well . . .perhaps over the Easter break you could come over to my place and I could show you some pointers on Spinner. You're a little tall for the Connemaras."

Severus nodded. "I'd like that, sir. If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, lad." Gold said easily. "Now, I'll let you get back to your school shopping."

"I'm pretty much done, sir," Severus informed him. "Would you like to eat lunch with me and my grandfather?" he inquired. "I was just going to meet him over at Fortescue's."

Gold checked his watch. "I could grab a snack and something to drink, since my wife and kids won't be finished until later and I'm a bit hungry."

Severus smiled. "And I'll tell my grandpa about your offer, Professor Gold."

"You do that, lad. And I believe Marius wished to discuss a few things with me about the upcoming lawsuit." Robert said, and they took their purchases to the counter to pay for them.

They left the apothecary and were walking past the Potters' bank up towards the ice cream shop when seven black robed figures wearing silver masks came out of the alley inbetween the bank and the other apothecary shop and two of them grabbed Severus, one of them shoving a wand into his chest. "Don't move, kid, and nobody gets hurt!"

Severus froze, but for some reason the man's tone reminded him of an old Muggle movie Cinthy used to watch with him and Lily called "The Out-of-Towners" where an out-of-town couple gets mugged in New York City and he had an insane urge to imitate Gwen and scream, "Oh my Gawd! We're bein' robbed!" So despite the seriousness of his situation, he smirked.

"What, you think this is funny, kid?" growled the one with the wand.

"Let him go!" came the icy voice of Professor Gold. "He's done nothing to you."

The other five spread out, wands at the ready, and one cried, "Where is it? We know you have it."

Gold snorted. "Do you really think I'm stupid? That I'll just hand it over to you?"

"You will if you want this one still in one piece!" threatened Severus' attacker.

"Now give it to me!" yelled the one in front of Gold.

"All right. But let the boy go. He's not part of this," Gold said persuasively.

"No, not yet. _After_ you give us what we want," demanded the leader.

Gold's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Let's make a deal. I give you what you want, and then you let the boy go. Deal?"

"Deal!" said the leader.

"Good. But remember, no one breaks deals with me," hissed the professor, and Severus was astonished to see his teacher's normally warm brown eyes glitter into a fiery amber.

The leader held out his hand. "The scroll."

Gold reached into a pocket of his robe and withdrew a black scrollcase—exactly like the one his companion had been holding. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Give it here!" the other growled.

"Ah ah!" Gold shook a finger at him. "First—let the boy go. He's my student . . .and the son of a prominent family."

The leader hesitated. Then he waved a hand. "Release him."

Severus found himself shoved roughly to the ground.

"Run on home, boy, this doesn't concern you," one snapped.

Severus got to his feet just as Gold tossed the leader the black scrollcase.

The leader grabbed it and opened it . . .and some kind of purplish green gas engulfed his head.

Coughing, he staggered backwards, clutching his throat, his face turning an odd purple color, like an eggplant. "Bastard . . . tricked me . . .!"

"Did I?" sneered Gold. "I asked was this what you wanted and you said yes. You should know better than to steal from others, fool!"

The leader crumpled to the ground. "Poisoned! Get him!" he gasped, then fell over.

Gold spun, his wand out. "Down, Severus!" he yelled just as his wand shot nasty black glowing missiles at the other masked wizards. "Get out of here, boy!"

Severus dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way of the dueling wizards, his wand coming into his hand from his quick-release sheath on his sleeve. His grandfather had given it to him as a Christmas gift. Then he watched and waited for his chance to strike back and help Professor Gold.

But it appeared the slight professor was a better duelist than anyone thought.

The black missiles nailed two of his opponents, when they struck them they were bound in sticky masses of spider webbing.

The other three deflected them with their own spells and they ricocheted and slammed into the white marble walls of the First Bank of Diagon Alley, making unsightly black spider webs on the pristine surface. But the battling wizards hardly noticed.

Inside the bank, Charles was showing around some prospective buisnessmen his new bank, and bragging about how impenetrable and safe it was. "There's no place safer to put your hard earned gold, I assure you!"

"What's going on out there?" asked one client. "Sounds like a riot."

"Nothing to be concerned about, my good man," Charles said breezily. "Probably having a sale or they saw a celebrity or something."

Some people going past saw the fight and some ran away screaming and some others ran shouting for the Aurors.

One of Gold's attackers sent a fiery streak of light at him screaming, "_Inferari!"_

Severus almost closed his eyes, certain his professor was about to be barbequed.

Instead Gold brought his cloak up in a sweeping motion and the fiery flame tongue was absorbed into the multi-colored shifting cloak.

"What the hell?!" screamed one.

Just as Gold vanished, swallowed by the shadows creeping from the alley.

Severus grinned, recognizing the spell his teacher had used as the one he'd taught them during class.

As the three glanced at each other and another screamed, "Where'd he go?"

Severus stood up and hissed, "_Incarcerus!"_

Ropes shot out from his wand and bound the wizard in front of him.

"Interfering brat!" screeched his companion and whirled to point his wand at Severus. "_Confringo!"_

Something snatched Severus by the collar and yanked him out of the way before the other sorcerer's spell caused the bank's wall to explode.

Severus found himself enfolded in silky coldness and then he heard Professor Gold's voice whisper, "Lad, why did ye no' listen when I told ye to duck and then leave?"

"I . . .I wanted to help! There's four of them and one of you!"

A sigh came from his teacher. "Next time do what I tell you, Mr. Snape. There's no need for Gryffindor heroics, dearie."

Severus muttered a quick, "Sorry, sir. But . . who are they?"

"Old enemies, lad. They used to call themselves the Knights of Walpurgis in my father's day."

Severus thought that name sounded familiar, but couldn't place it then. He backed up with his teacher, and then felt Gold's arm slip off his shoulders. "Professor Gold . . ."

"Stay here, son." The professor ordered. He muttered a quick charm and said, "You're hidden now, just don't move."

An instant later he yanked the silky cloak off Severus and moved forward.

One of the "Knights" was berating the other. "Jackarse! Where's your brains?"

"The kid annoyed me!"

"Shut up and help me find that bleeding Gold!"

"No need to look, noddleheads . . .I'm right—_here!"_

With those words, the Defense professor threw off his cloak and snapped out, "_Stupefy!"_

Red light slammed into two of them, and they fell to the ground, stunned senseless.

Now it was one on one.

Gold smiled wolfishly. "Wanna fight, Sir Simpleton?"

The other backed away. "You're going to regret this, Gold! When my lord returns . . .!"

The professor laughed mockingly. "You sound like a playground bully, threatening another with the boogeyman! Is that supposed to frighten me?"

"He's coming! And when he does, he'll torture you for your insolence!"

"My, I'm shaking in my boots!" Gold whined. "The big bad Dark Lord is coming . . .oh whatever shall I do?"

"You're insane! Everyone fears him!"

"Not everyone. Not Dumbledore," chided Gold. "Or me. Because don't you know . . .the shadows are my home, fool!" He waved a hand and sinuous shadows crept over him and veiled him from sight. Then he flicked his wand lazily and blasted the other wizard in the backside. _"Imprintario!"_

The other howled. "What . . .have you done to me?" He clasped his buttock, whimpering.

"Given you a reminder . . .ask your little brothers what's tattooed there and see what they say. Now . . ._get out!_" he snarled.

The man bolted, Apparating an instant later, but just before he did so, he removed his hand from his left buttock, and Severus saw what was tattooed there.

It was a golden spinning wheel.

Gold tucked his wand away. "You can come out now, Severus."

As he spoke, the shadows that surrounded him slithered away and vanished.

Severus stared at his teacher in awe. "You . . . you fought them almost like a Black Cloak! Sir . . .were you a duelist before you were a teacher?"

The brown-haired mage shook his head, and the folds of his cloak rippled slightly. "Nothing so . . .flashy, lad."

"Were you an Auror?" he guessed.

Gold shook his head. "No. I can't tell you. Not yet."

"What about that cloak? What is it? A Cloak of Invisibility?"

"No, no . . .nothing so famous as that. This cloak was woven by my grandfather . . .it's a Chameleon Cloak, it can make a wearer blend into his surroundings, and make them difficult to spot. It can repel certain spells and deflect others, and enable one to hide in the shadows like a ghost. Very useful."

"I'll say!" Severus whistled. "It's almost like a Black Cloak's."

"Not quite," his professor replied. "Come, let's leave before the Aurors get here to apprehend these two."

"But don't you want to tell them about who those fellows were?"

"No. They don't need me to do that. I'd rather not draw attention to myself." They hurried from the alley into the street and marched right into the crowd gathered in front of Potters' bank.

There stood Charles Potter, looking as if his favorite Quidditch team had lost the World Cup—or his only child had died—as he stared at the huge gaping hole in his bank, which was still smoking and the rubble scattered all over the street.

"My _bank!_" he screamed, redfaced like a child having a tantrum. "Whoever did this is going to pay!"

His prospective clients shook their heads. "Looks like it's not as impenetrable as you thought, Mr. Potter."

"Now let's not be hasty," Charles began, trying to regain his professional aplomb and retain his clients. He could already see his reputation going up in smoke.

"It was some wizards having a duel!" reported one citizen.

"Yeah we saw like five blokes fighting!" cried another. He pointed to the alley. "In there!"

As everyone ran to look, several Aurors showed up, and Severus found himself enveloped once more in Gold's cloak and the professor pulled up his hood and seemed to disappear from view.

He led Severus quickly down the street and into Fortescue's, throwing off the cloak once they were inside.

Marius was waiting for him, sitting at a booth. "Severus, you're a little late. Did you get caught up discussing potions with again?"

"No, Grandpa, I—"

"I'm afraid the fault is mine, Marius," interjected Gold smoothly. "I was . . .delayed . . .and Severus invited me to lunch. Unless you have other plans?"

"No, of course not, Robert. You're always welcome," Marius smiled at him. "Shall we find a café? Unless you fancy eating ice cream for lunch?"

"I'm afraid I need a bit more than that," laughed the professor, and he clasped Marius's hand in greeting.

Leif greeted Severus, then introduced himself to Professor Gold, who shook his hand cordially.

Then they all rose and went to one of the many cafes in Diagon Alley, and on the way they heard all the rumors about how there had been a wizard duel right beside the Potters' new bank and it had been blown up.

Marius smirked. "I suppose that's the Potters' Grand Opening, eh?"

Professor Gold, Severus, and Leif all burst out laughing.

They sat down for lunch, and Marius began speaking to Robert about the particulars of the case he needed the professor to be a witness for, while Severus ate his crispy chicken sandwich and chips in silence, musing upon what he had learned about his mysterious professor today and wondering what would Lily think and if he should tell his grandfather what had gone on.


End file.
